Le passé c'est comme un boomerang
by lefoudeslivre
Summary: Il nous revient toujours en pleine face. Ce si est l'histoire d'un personnage peut connus, vois inconnus pour certains. Et si Gellert Grindelward n'était pas que le personnage que l'on voit être torturé par Voldemort qui cherche la baguette de sureau ? Et si c'était un personnage qui cherchait à rattraper ses erreurs du passé en sauvant l'Angleterre d'un immense massacre
1. Introduction

Bonjours Voila, le premier chapitre de ma Première Fanfiction.

Disclaime : tous les personnages, lieux, et tout le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne découverte et bonne lecture:

* * *

 _Introduction : Un combat en haut lieu_

Il faisait nuit, une sombre nuit qui abritait de noirs projets, et une obscure histoire, mais il était possible à qui savait observer de voir qu'en plein milieu d'un champ se trouvaient deux hommes face à face, yeux dans les yeux, regard de celui qui tue face au regard de celui qui veut vaincre, rictus amer face à...

Vous avez compris, deux hommes sont sur le point de s'entre-tuer. Pourquoi ? J'ai bien envie de vous répondre parce que l'un des deux a mangé la part de gâteau de l'autre, mais non. Alors pourquoi ? La réponse est simple : la paix.

Maintenant intéressons-nous aux deux protagonistes de cette sombre affaire.

Le premier, Albus Preceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : un jeune homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux blancs, portant une barbe de taille moyenne lui arrivant sur le torse et des yeux bleus qui, en cet instant, étaient assombris par de la colère, de la rancune, de l'amertume et une petite étincelle d'amour.

Face à lui, Gellert Grindelwald : du même âge que son opposant, aussi grand, les cheveux blonds et bouclés avec des yeux noirs plus sombres que la nuit elle-même et qui reflétaient ses intentions, tuer Dumbledore.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre une cloche sonner, et ce fut le signal pour commencer un duel qui n'avait que trop tardé. Des éclairs de lumière fusaient de part et d'autre des deux duellistes, bleu, rouge, orange, violet, gris, blanc. Aucun n'atteignit son but, tous ricochèrent sur des murs invisibles dressés par les deux combattants.

« C'est comme ça, Dumbledore, que tu accueilles un vieil ami ? interrogea Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Pas un vieil ami, mais plutôt une malencontreuse erreur de jeunesse, répliqua Albus Dumbledore, acerbe »

De ces mots échangés entre deux respirations, une nouvelle salve de sortilèges partit chacune d'un côté, pour s'écraser de nouveau sur les boucliers. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que les deux sorciers soient pliés en deux, les mains sur les genoux et la baguette vissée dans leurs paumes tellement elles étaient crispées.

« Rends-toi, Grindelwald, tu n'arriveras pas à gagner contre moi, lança Albus Dumbledore.

\- Me rendre ? Alors que le grand Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus fort, le plus brillant de sa génération n'est pas capable de me battre, moi, un simple mage noir ? rétorqua avec véhémence le dénommé Grindelwald. Nous sommes tous deux aussi puissants l'un que l'autre. Cela fait deux heures que nous combattons et que s'est-il passé ? Rien ! Rien ne s'est passé comme toi ou moi le voulions. Tu n'as qu'une égratignure sur le dos de ta main et moi une simple estafilade sous l'œil gauche.

\- Que veux-tu faire alors ? Maintenant que l'on a arrêté de se voiler la face ?

\- La paix ? Tu pars de ton côté moi de l'autre et plus jamais personne n'entendra parler de Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Alors que toute l'Europe te recherche et veut ta peau, et comment veux-tu que je te croie quand tu dis que personne n'entendra parler de toi ?

-En me faisant confiance.

\- Te faire confiance ? La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, Ariana est morte. »

Ses mots claquèrent dans le vent comme un fouet sur le dos de l'homme à qui ils étaient adressés. On put voir dans les yeux noirs de cet homme, tant haït par son opposant, une once de remords.

« Repulso. »

Le sortilège propulsa Grindelwald dans les airs mais, loin d'être impressionné, il eut juste à agiter sa baguette pour se rétablir et atterrir correctement au sol, puis enchaîna avec un cracbadaboum.

\- Protego, cria Dumbledore qui, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, serait actuellement éparpillé un peu partout en mille morceaux.

\- Stupefix, petrificus totalus, incarcerem, bloclangue, immobilus, globus ignis*. »

Au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore envoyait ses sortilèges, Grindelwald se contentait de simplement les esquiver et de dresser un bouclier pour la boule de feu qu'il vit s'écraser dessus en le fissurent.

« Diffendo. »

Le bouclier vola en éclats, mais Grindelwald en eut assez de rester en défense et passa donc à l'attaque.

\- Lumos maxima, nox, incarcerem, dolor aquis, globus aqua*. »

Par chance pour Dumbledore, il fut touché par l'incarcerem puisque le lumos l'avait aveuglé et il tomba en avant, avant que les deux sortilèges suivants ne le frappent. Mais Grindelwald ne vint pas à sa rencontre comme Dumbledore aurait pu le penser, il resta la figé devant lui comme si c'était lui-même qui avait pris le sortilège. Profitant de cette pause et qu'il ait toujours sa baguette en main, il fit disparaître les liens qui le maintenaient attaché, se releva et vit derrière lui les dégâts qu'avait fait le dolor aquis sur un des arbres, il était fendu en deux.

Voyant que Grindelwald ne répliquait pas, il attendit que son adversaire reprenne le combat. Ce qu'il ne fit pas car Grindelwald était plongé dans ses pensées et se remémorait les paroles que Dumbledore venait de prononcer.

Grindelwald commença à douter du bien-fondé de ce combat, était-ce pour la paix que cet homme était venu ? Ou pour la vengeance d'un être cher ? Ou pour prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas un lâche et qu'il pouvait se battre face à un ancien ami devenu mage noir, pour le bien de tous.

Perdu dans ses pensées Grindelwald ne vit pas son adversaire amorcer un geste lent, mais ferme, qui, dans la seconde qui suivit, le désarma. Alors sortis de nulle part, cent hommes apparurent autour d'eux et vinrent stupefixer le mage noir, leur chef s'approcha et annonça solennellement :

« - Gellert Grindelwald, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, au non de l'empereur magique de Russie. Vous pouvez garder le silence, vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir un avocat et toutes vos libertés vous sont retirées. »

Après ça, ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant Albus Dumbledore seul, à genoux et pleurant l'être qu'il aimait, qu'il venait de faire arrêter et de vendre aux autorités magiques de leur monde.

Puis, dans des gestes lents, il se releva et transplana dans un lieu inconnu de tous, ou presque.

* * *

*Le globus ignis est un sortilège de boule de feu.

* De même que le dolor aquis est un sortilège hachoir ou littéralement « hacher quelqu'un », et le globus aqua invoque une bulle d'eau.

* * *

Voilà, alors ? Review SVP !


	2. chapitre 1

Disclaime: rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages, lieux dit, ou même parole des personnages n'est à moi, tout es Rowlin Et bien sûr, je ne chercherais pas à faire de l'argent sur cette histoire.

Réponse aux Review :  
Rose-Eliade : Je te remercie pour cet encouragement j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** une question fâcheuse.

Trois jours, 11h et 30 min plus tard...Retour à Poudlard.

Deux hommes (encore) étaient face à face (Encore...), assis de part et d'autre d'un bureau (sa change) se dévisageait l'un avec les yeux bleu remplis de tristesse, l'autre les yeux brun le regardait avec compassion.

« ~ Allons, Albus reprenez-vous, j'ai l'air d'avoir un légume, en face de moi, au lieu d'un de mes meilleur élevé et professeur de sa génération, qui plus est le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps. Vous venez d'arrêter un mage noir qui menaçait de dévoiler notre plus grand secret, et qui a tué un nombre incalculable d'innocent.

~ C'était mon ami, et je l'ai trahi, je l'ai vus dans c'est yeux, Professeur Dippet, je l'ai abandonné le jours ou ma sœurs et morte par accidents et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il est. Pleura Dumbledore.

~ Sapersabaguette*, Albus, arrêter de vous lamenter, ce qui est fait et fait, on ne peut pas retourner dans le passer, chaque être humain quel qu'il soit à un jours fait le choix de vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait avoir, ainsi personne ne peut changer ce qu'est devenus son voisin ou son meilleur ami si lui même a déjà choisie sa voix. S'insurgea le directeur.»

C'est ainsi que Albus Dumbledor sortie du bureau de son directeur, les yeux moins dans les vagues et une nouvelle détermination de vivre affiché sur le visage, il sourit même aux sages paroles du professeur Dippet, et pensa que oui, un homme même s'il a déjà choisi sa voix peut entendre celle de la raison et dévier de ses idées d'origine.  
Il se promit de tous mettre en œuvre à l'avenir, pour que tous fassent un choix judicieux pour son avenir et ne tombent dans l'une des magies les plus redoutées de tous, la magie noire.

* * *

Vingt ans plus tard, nous sommes en 1965, notre très cher Dumbledore et depuis une dizaine d'années directeur de Poudlard. C'est l'été et le directeur souhaite faire quelques changements dans son équipe pédagogique.

Quand soudain, Nobby Leach, le ministre de la magie, entra précipitamment dans son bureau, il était de toute évidence, nerveux, et n'avais pas dormi depuis longtemps au vu des cernes, que dis-je des valises, qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« ~ Dumbledore, je vous cherchais, j'ai une nouvelle bien sombre à vous annoncer. Commença-t-il sans même se rendre compte que Dumbledor n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Gellert Grindelward est mort, dans des conditions troubles. »

Ses mots jetèrent un froid polaire entre toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Slughorn.

« ~ Que voulez vous dire, M. Le premier ministre ? Demanda le directeur en cachant du mieux qu'il put son agacement face à cette entrée et annonce fracassante. Le Ministre de la magie se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seul s'interrogea :

~ N'est-il pas judicieux que vos collègues ne partent ? » De se fait les deux professeurs qui étaient visés firent un mouvement pour s'en aller.

« ~ Non qu'ils restent de toute façon, ils le sauront d'une manière ou d'un autre, et puis si vous vouliez que l'on parle seul, il y aurait fallu que vous vous rendiez compte qu'ils étaient la avant vous. Intervint Dumbledore avec une once de reproche à peine voilé.

~ Bien, je vous disait donc que d'après les autorités Russe, Gellert Grindelward serait mort il y a plus de trois mois dans des circonstances des plus troublantes. Expliqua solennellement M. Leach comme si l'information tenait du secret sur la magie.

~ Qu' entendez-vous par circonstance troublante ? M. Le Ministre.

~ Toujours selon les autorités Russe, Gellert Grindelward, serait mort d'un arrêt cardiaque subite et inexpliqué. Et que toujours aussi surprennent, trois jours plus tard, la tombe avait été rouverte et que son corps avait disparu !»

Le Ministre de la Magie pus voir avec une satisfaction presque sadique les regards choqués de ses trois interlocuteurs.

« ~ Comment es possible ? Le cimetière de la prison n'est-il pas lui-même surveiller, tout comme la prison. Questionna le Professeur McGonagall.

~ Bien sûr, qu'il est surveillé, mais bien moins que la prison elle-même. De plus, nos amis russes pensent que Gellert Grindelward aurait simulé sa propre mort pour pouvoir s'évader et donc demande que toute la population magique du continent Européen et l'Angleterre prennent des mesures pour le rechercher et sécuriser les lieux fréquenté par des sorciers. Précisa Le Ministre.

~ Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda le directeur Dumbledore.

~ Accepter que pour la rentrée et le reste de l'année une équipe d'une dizaine d'Aurors reste stationner autour de l'école et que des sortilèges comme le protego Horribilis, qui permet de recouvrir tout le domaine de Poudlard, soit érigé, pour la sécurité de vos élèves. S'il vous plaît M. le Directeur.

~ Je les acceptes pour le plus gr... Pour la sécurité de mes élèves. Répéta le directeur.»

Le Ministre ne releva pas le lapsus commis par Dumbledore, mais ses deux professeurs eux relevèrent la tête, mais ne dirent rien.

« ~ Parfait, si vous me le permettez Monsieur le directeur je vais m'en aller pour régler les dernières modalités pour officialiser les choses et annoncer à la presse ce qu'elle doit savoir sur cette affaire, que les dirigent de notre communauté magique fassent tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour leur assurer une meilleur sécurité. »

* * *

Après le départ du Ministre de la Magie, les deux professeurs et le directeur se firent face.

« ~ Pourquoi ce regard interrogatif Minerva ? Horace ?

~ Vous savez quelque chose mais vous vous taisez, Albus.

~ Que vous fait-il dire ça ?

~ Vous tournez autour de la question M. le Directeur. Commença à s'énerver McGonagall.

~ Vous trouvez ? Je pense plutôt que je formalise mes interrogations pour éclaircir la situation. S'amusa Dumbledore. Et je rajouterai que non, je ne sais rien de cette affaire avant que Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie ne rentre précipitamment dans mon bureau. Reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

~ Vous en êtes sur ? Vérifia Slughorn. Le lapsus que vous avez fait devant le Ministre de la Magie n'est pas anodin, nous savons tous les trois ce que cela signifie surtout vous, Albus. Et pourquoi nous avoirs fait venir ce soir et aussi tard ? Au point de nous faire lever par des elfes de maison.

~ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir pour tout vous dire, et une question me turlupine, faut-il remplacer le Professeur Binns ? Je sens qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Expliqua, presque frustré, Dumbledore.

~ Vous nous avez fait lever que pour ça ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre demain ? À moins que notre sommeil soit moins précieux que le vôtre et qu'une fois que vous êtes réveillé, il faut que nous le soyons aussi ? Se renfrogna McGonagall.

~ Que faisons-nous donc, pour se très cher professeur Binns ? Poursuivie, le Directeur comme si le Professeur McGonagall n'avait rien dit.

~ Je pense qu'en lui expliquant clairement les choses, il comprendra, le professeur Binns est un homme, ou un fantôme franc, il n'appréciera pas que vous tourniez autour du pot 107 ans et surtout il croira que vous vous voulez le duper.

~ Bien, merci Minerva, puisque vous venez de trouver la solution la plus adapter je vous laisse l'appliquer, quand pensez-vous ?

~ Quoi mais c'est au directeur de s'occuper de virer un de ses professeurs. S'indigna McGonagall. Je refuse de faire ça, et puis vous passeriez pour un lâche, et à ce que je sache le directeur de Poudlard n'a pas été choisie pour sa lâcheté. Le Provoqua-t-elle. Les autres directeurs, qui sont dans leurs tableaux virant le stratagème du professeur de métamorphose et en rirent.

~ Moi ? Lâche. S'insurgea-t-il. Jamais vous m'entendez et si c'est ce que vous pensez, je le ferai moi-même. Sortez, de mon bureau et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir réfléchi à vos paroles. Je ne me laisserai jamais insulter de cette manière. »  
Les deux professeurs se hâtèrent pour quitter le bureau du directeur, les tableaux qui une seconde plutôt pouffaient de rire étaient sidérés de l'ambleur de la colère d'Albus Dumbledore, qui durant les quelque année où à été directeur ne, c'était jamais emporté comme cela.

Quelques heures plus tard et un petit-déjeuner bien mérité dans son estomac, le directeur de Poudlard était de retour dans son bureau attendant que le professeur Binns ne se décide à répondre à sa convocation.

Quand soudain fumesec s'enflamma, ce qui permis au directeur de savoir que sont invité arrivais et donc de se redresser dans son fauteuil et de prendre un air sérieux.

Un fantôme traversa, sans prendre la peine de toquer, la porte qui menait au bureau du directeur. Et commença directement la discussion par :

« ~ Es que les rumeurs son vrais Monsieur le directeur, vous chercheriez quelqu'un pour me remplacer ? Dit-il avec sa voix traînante et soporifique qui endormit la moitié des directeurs présents dans leurs cadres. »

Dumbledore pensa que pour une fois, ces chers collègues directeurs dormaient pour de vrai et ne faisaient pas semblant.

« ~ Pour être franc, oui elles sont vrais, professeur Binns, je pense qu'il est tend que vous preniez votre retraite, certains parents se sont plaint que leurs enfants n'avais pas de résultat satisfaisant dans cette matière. Commença Dumbledore.

~ Si se sont les résultat de leur progéniture qui préoccupe vos parents d'élèves, alors dites leurs que leurs enfants devraient mieux suivre mes cours et moins jouer ou dormir. S'insurgea le fantôme.

~ Pour dire la vérité Professeur Binns, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et il en est ressortie à plusieurs reprisent les mots ennuyeux, soporifique, voix traînante, cours plat, sans actions. Et de plus, le conseil d'administration a fait la même enquête de son côté avec d'autres élèves que je n'avais pas interrogé, plus l'interrogation d'anciens élèves et ils ont répondu la même chose. Continua le directeur.

~ Et alors jamais personne ne c'est plaint, de mon vivant ou même depuis ma mort, que je n'intéressait plus personne avec mes cours, qui sont les mécréants qui vous ont soufflé de si viles inepties, que je taille les oreilles de ses maraudes. S'écria avec plus de vigueur le professeur d'histoire de la magie.

~ J'entends bien, professeur que personne ne voulait vous vexer, mais ne serait-il pas plus sage que, après de longues années au service à Poudlard vous ne preniez votre retraite et profitiez pleinement de votre vie de fantôme pour voir d'autres choses que votre salle de classe et des têtes d'élèves ingrats et non reconnaissant de votre travail.

~ Inutile, son vos paroles directeurs, arrêter vos flatteries creuses, j'ai compris que plus personne ne souhaite de ma présence dans ce château. Alors je pars de cette école où l'administration n'est que palabre futile et m'en vais de se pas hanter les nuits de ces gredins fainéants.»

Après cette courte tirade, le professeur fantôme se retourna vers la porte et partie, devant la porte, il s'arrêta pour l'ouvrir, mais sa main passa au travers de le poignet, s'apercevant que l'effet de sa tirade était gâché par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas claquer la porte pour montrer clairement son mécontentement, il se redressa et avec dignité, il traversa la porte.

« Mes amis aujourd'hui et un jour à marquer au fer rouge où le professeur Binns s'est révolté contre une injustice flagrante et où il a pour la première fois crié sur quelqu'un. Commenta le directeur admiratif et estomaquer par la sortie tonitruante du professeur qui avant ce jour était connu pour son calme olympien. »

* * *

* sapersabaguette : expression du Directeur Dippet que j'ai moi-même inventé est qui est partie du mot saperlipopette, que j'ai voulus rendre un peut plus sorcier :)

Review SVP.

P.s : Le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être, mais se relèvera toujours.


	3. chapitre 2

Je suis de retour afin de vous jouer un mauvais tour, afin de rallier les peuple... Vous avez compris le nouveau chapitre est là, à vos marque, prés, lisez :

dislcaime: tout appartient Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau professeur :**

Suite à ce départ des plus troublants. Le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, aidé de la sous-directrice Minerva McGonagall, avec qui il s'est réconcilié, rechercha activement un nouveau professeur pour la matière des plus historiques.

Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas prévu que le Professeurs Binns quitterait ses fonctions aussi rapidement. Car le plan du directeur était de garder son professeur actuel pour les sixièmes et septièmes années et de donner au nouveau professeur les autres classes. Ceci aurait permis au nouveau professeur de s'habituer à son nouveau rôle.

Nous sommes donc de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Dumbledore et de McGonagall presque enterrés sous les piles de lettre arrivées ces deux dernier jours suite à l'annonce d'une recherche d'un professeur d'histoire de la magie. Mais manque de chance pour notre très cher directeur aux lettres de demande de postulation se sont ajoutées des lettres de la part de parents d'élèves, inquiets du risque d'absence d'un professeur, ainsi que des lettre de parents, inquiets de ce que la gazette a écrit sur la mort ou supposée évasion de Gellert Grindelward :

« Je n'en peut plus de ces lettres de personnes qui pleurnichent parce qu'elles ont peur d'un mort. Si je lis encore une de ces fichus lettres je jure que je me fait les griffes dessus des que j'aurais quitter ce bureau. » S'exclame le Professeur McGonagall quelque peut énervé par ce qu'elle lisait depuis bientôt 4 heures.

En effet, si l'on se penche un peut plus sur ces « fichus lettres » on peut lire des choses comme :

«Comment ça vous n'avez pas de professeur d'histoire ? C'est une honte où est passer se très cher Professeur Binns. » ou alors « est ce vrai que Gellert Grindelward s'est évadé ou est-il simplement mort ? » ou bien « Que va faire mon fils s' il n'a pas de professeur d'histoire de la magie ? Devrais-je l'envoyer à Beau-Bâton ? Était-il raisonnable de renvoyer un professeur un mois avant la reprise des cours ? » ou encore « Grindelward mort, Grindelward évadé de prison, pas de prof d'histoire de la magie, mais ou va le monde ? Rien ne vas donc droit dans ce foutus bordel. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de prof d'histoire ? Pourquoi Grindelward est -il mort ? Pourquoi Grindelward s'est-il évadé ?... » Je vous en passe des meilleurs. Donc imaginez la tête de Mcgo après avoir lus une centaine de lettre comme ça.

De son coté le directeur Dumbledore était plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il avait lu :

« ~Personnellement, Minerva, je crois que je m'en suis bien tiré, j'ai pus analyser et sélectionner trois candidatures très intéressantes. Commenta Dumbledore avec gaieté.

~ C'est sur, je vous soupçonne de vous être jeté sur les piles de lettre dans le seul but de récupérer les plus intéressantes et non par devoir directoriale, comme vous me l'avez assuré, il y a quelques heures.

~ Je plaide coupable, c'est entièrement ma faute si vous avez passé quatre heures à lire des lettres totalement insignifiantes. Ria le directeur

~ Bon dites moi qui sont les trois personnes qui vont avoir le privilège de rencontrer le directeur de l'école de magie, Poudlard, au lieu de me raconter des foutaises.

~ Comme vous voudrez chère Minerva, et je vais faire mieux, je vais vous laisser les lire. »

Première lettre :

« De Jean Bonbeurre.

Au directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie,

M. Dumbledore

Objet : Postulation au poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie.

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Jean Bonbeurre, j'ai une quarantaine d'années. Pas de famille, ni femme, ni enfants (que je sache), ni parents (mort en 1960 malheureusement).

J'ai bien-sur étudié à Poudlard, obtenus 6 BUSE : métamorphose (Effort Exceptionnel), potion (Acceptable), histoire de la magie (Optimal), soins aux créatures magique (Acceptable), Rune (Optimal) et défense contre les force du mal (Effort Exceptionnel).

De ces 6 BUSE je obtenus 5 ASPIC : Métamorphose (EE), Potion (O), Histoire de la Magie (O), Rune (A), DCFM (EE).

Suite à ces sept années d'études, je suis devenus archéologue dans les grandes Pyramides d'Égypte pendant 13 ans. Après cela j'ai travaillé dans la coopération magique avec les espèces non humaines, les gobelins (sachez que j'en connais un rayon sur leur histoire) pendant cinq ans. Enfin pendant cinq ans je suis parti à l'aventure et rencontré au file du temps un grand nombre de civilisation magique à travers le monde, de l'Asie en passent par l'Afrique et dernièrement l'Amérique du sud.

Bien à vous, je vous serais grée d'accepter mes plus sincères salutations. »

« ~ Pas mal, au moins il connais des choses sur le monde et son histoire. Commenta sobrement McGonagall. »

Deuxièmes lettre :

« De Darwin Lupique.

Au directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie,

M. Dumbledore

Objet : candidature au poste vacant de Professeur d'histoire de la magie.

J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard. La cinquantaine. Marié, divorcé, 2 enfants toute les deux semaines.

Obtenus 3 Aspic : Histoire de la Magie (O), DCFM (O), Sortilèges (O).

J'ai travaillé au ministère de la magie, au département de la coopération magie international, au bureau international des lois magiques.

Souhaite devenir professeur pour finir ma carrière tranquillement jusqu'à la retraite. »

« ~ On va dire qu'il est directe et qu'il sais se qu'il veux. Dit simplement McGonagall. »

Troisièmes lettre :

« De Merlin Wardelnigth.

Au directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie,

M. Dumbledore

Objet : candidature au poste de professeur d'histoire de la Magie.

Je n'ai jamais étudié à Poudlard, mais à Dumstrang. Pas de famille, recherche un travail stable et bien rémunéré.

J'ai eu la note maximum en histoire de la magie, étude des Rune, Arithmancie, Potion et Alchimie. Et une note moyenne en soins aux créatures magiques.

J'ai ensuite voyagé à travers le monde sur tout les continents et ai rencontré un certain nombre d'ethnie avec qui j'ai partage de grandes choses ».

« ~ Ancien élève de Dumstrang, ça ne me plaît pas Albus. Attaqua directement le Professeur McGonagall.

~ En quoi le fait qu'il ait étudié à Dumstrang vous gène-t-il ? Questionna, surpris, le directeur.

~ Il a sûrement touché à la magie noire, et je ne souhaite pas que l'on relis le nom de l'école à la magie noire M. le Directeur.

~ Cher Minerva, je souhaite tout autant que vous que Poudlard ne soit pas un synonyme de magie noire, mais avant de juger, ne faudrait-il pas rencontrer cet homme et lui laisser sa chance ?

~ Si bien sur, quand voudriez-vous les rencontrer ?

~ Au plus vite si j'ai bien compris beaucoup de parents s'inquiètent de l'absence de professeur d'histoire de la magie.

~ Entre nous soit dit, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a du changement, tout le monde s'affole avant de connaître réellement la situation.

~ Ainsi vas le monde cher Minerva. Conclu Albus Dumbledor philosophiquement. »

* * *

Le 1 août 1965, dans un lieu inconnu de tous, un homme était dans sa maison attendant patiemment que son Hibou se décide à revenir . Comme le-dit hibou prenait manifestement son temps, l'homme commença à s'impatienter et sortie de chez lui pour tomber nez à museau avec un ours...

Pourquoi y a-t-il un ours ? Simplement parce que la maison et l'homme mystérieux se trouvent dans une forêt. La quelle ? Impossible à dire puisque sa localisation nous est inconnue. La seul chose que l'on peut savoir c'est que la maison est suffisamment éloignée pour qu'aucun humain, le plus proche soit-il, en ai connaissance. Donc nous sommes logiquement au fin fond d'une forêt. Avec un ours.

Maintenant, intéressons nous à l'homme, il est grand, émacié, comme s' il n'avait pas mangé depuis très longtemps, un visage marqué par des rides qui ne devraient pas être la pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, des yeux noirs et des cheveux blonds.

« ~ grrrrrrrrrr... Cria l'ours.

~ Qu'es tu m'veux ? Questionna l'homme.

~ grrrrrrrrrrrr... répéta l'ours

~ tu veux du miel mon gros ? Dommage pour toi j'ai fini le pot hier.

~ grrr ? Interroge l'ours.

~ Non, mais t'y crois à ça ? Si j'avais du miel tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais déjà mangé ? Par-contre, j'en connais un qui ne risque pas de faire grand chose ce soir s'il reste là trop longtemps. Parce que moi voit-tu je crève la dalle depuis un sacré bout de temps alors sois tu te barre fissa, soit tu meurs. Expliqua l'homme avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

~ grrrr... grrrr... insista l'ours. En, cette fois si, se redressent sur ses deux pattes arrières et prenant une posture menaçante, comme s'il avait compris la menace de l'homme.

~ Bon, bas … Tu l'aura cherché, ce soir c'est moi qui mange et toi qui te fait manger. »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut dire anti-sorcellerie, l'homme sortie une baguette magique et jeta un sort qui fit s'écrouler l'ours, mort...

En rentrant dans sa maison, avec la carcasse, l'homme s'aperçut que son hibou était revenus avec une lettre entre les pattes.

« Du directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie,

M. Albus Dumbledore.

À M. Merlin Wardelnigth.

Objet : candidature au poste de professeur d'histoire de la Magie.

Cher M. Merlin Wardelnigth, nous sommes heureux de vous inviter dans notre prestigieuse école de magie, pour vous poser quelques questions suite à votre candidature au poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il vous sera donc demandé de vous présenter au portail de Poudlard le 10 Août 1965 à 14H00.

Bien à vous.

Je vous serais grée d'accepter mes salutations distinguées.»

« ~Et bien, Satan tu m'apporte des nouvelles très intéressantes... Ainsi le plan fonctionne comme il se doit et nous devons nous mettre en marche pour être à l'heure à cet entretient. Mais avant il nous faut transformer cette bête en viande transportable, indiqua sobrement le dénommer Merlin. »

Deux minutes plus tard, au fin fond de cette forêt il n'existait plus aucune trace du passage de cet homme qui avais maintenant disparut, tout comme la maison et le hibou nommé Satan.

* * *

Autre lieu, même moment, autre personne. Il faisait sombre, bien plus sombre qu'à la normale, nous étions dans un château, au sommet d'un éperon rocheux, au dessus de la mer, un homme grand et chauve aux yeux rouges était penché au dessus d'un corps inerte, sans doute mort. L'homme faisait de nombreux gestes avec sa baguette, des gestes amples, qui partait de l'homme et qui partait en direction d'un serpent, un grand python, puis dans un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, l'homme toucha le corps de sa malheureuse victime.

Un triangle se forma et relia l'homme, le serpent, et le corps, puis une onde de magie parcouru ce triangle et percuta les trois personnes présentes. De ce phénomène, l'homme tomba à genou, comme extrêmement fatigué, le serpent se figea et le corps se consuma dans de gigantesques flammes rouges et noirs, qui bientôt se répandirent au mobilier et à la charpente du château. Dans un soubresaut, l'homme se réveilla et dit tout en regardant son serpent, d'une voix rocailleuse :

« ~ Enfin, enfin, Nagini, nous l'avons fait sept fois, nous avons réussi à en faire sept, nous avons fait ce qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais fait, nous sommes allés plus loin que la magie elle-même. » Expliqua, fière, l'homme chauve au yeux rouge, et maintenant au nez plat avec seulement deux fentes. De ces mots il partie dans un immense fou rire, au milieu d'un château en flamme.

Dans un autre château beaucoup plus connu, Poudlard, un certain directeur frissonna, pressentant des événements des plus obscures...

* * *

voili, voilou, fin du deuxième chapitre.

Pour le chapitre 3, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le poster, il est en cours d'écriture, et avec l'arrivé des fêtes de fin d'année je sais pas si je vais tenir le rythme, soit j'ai de la chance et je vous l'offre pour dimanche 25 décembre, soit j'y arrive pas et se sera pour lundi ou mardi qui suivent.

Sinon je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et tout plein de cadeau et de bonheurs.

N'oubliez pas, les review sot ma drogue.


	4. Chapitre 3

Joyeux noël mes lapins, surprise un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai écris en un temps recors, se qui veux dire que dans les trois prochains jours je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire quoi que se soit et probablement pareil pour la semaine prochaine.

En tous cas je vous remercie pour vos Review, et si vous avez des remarques à faire n'hésitez pas, sa me permettra d'améliorer mon écrit et mon récit, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La théorie théoricienne.**

10 Août 1965, Poudlard, vers midi :

« ~ Bien, je vous rappelle à tous qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour choisir ensemble le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie. Débuta Dumbledore. J'ai besoins de vous car je pense qu'il me faut votre avis personnel sur votre futur collègue, pour garder une entente cordiale entre tous les membres de mon équipe pédagogique. Si l'un de vous ne semblez pas apprécier un candidat pour une raison ou une autre, dites le mois et à la fin je choisirai le candidat qui a le plus d'affinité avec vous.

~ Comment allons nous faire pour savoir si tel ou tel candidat est idéal pour le poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie ? Objecta Herbert Beery, professeur de botanique.

~ Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ce choix je l'ai déjà fait quand j'ai choisi les trois candidats, se sont les trois personnes qui avaient les diplômes les plus adaptés pour ce poste, ainsi que des histoires personnels, très utilent pour ce qu'ils feront ici. Les rassura Dumbledore. D'autre question ? » Comme personne n'avait, semble-t-il a rajouté quelque chose le directeur de Poudlard conclus par : « Parfait, alors je vous retrouve ici même dans deux heures »

Dix minutes avant l'arriver des trois candidats :

« ~ Comment allons nous procéder pour choisir le bon candidat ? Demande le professeur d'arithmancie.

~ je ne pense pas qu'il faut chercher à déterminer qui des trois candidats est le plus intelligent ou qui connais le plus de choses sur l'histoire de la magie d'Angleterre. De toute façon il aura comme tout le monde un récapitulatif de ce que le ministère souhaite que l'on apprenne aux élèves. Intervient le professeur McGonagall.

~ Si il faut le prendre comme ça alors invitons les à prendre le thé. Blagua le professeur d'astronomie. »

Tout le monde releva la tête vers elle comme si elle venais de déterminer à elle seul les douze propriété du sang de dragon.

« ~ Ba quoi ? Qu'es que j'ai dit ?

~ C'est une bonne idée que vous avez eu là, Sinistra. Dumbledore souhaite qu'on choisissent un candidat selon nos affinités avec eux et quoi de plus convivial qu'une discutions banal autour d'un thé ? »

Encore une fois tout le monde fut d'accord.

Deux heures zéros, zéros :

« ~ Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je vous pris messieurs : Jean Bonbeurre, Darwin Lupique, Merlin Wardelnigth, de bien vouloir venir vous asseoir à nos cotés. » S'exclama Mcgonagall.

Pendant trois heures tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que les trois candidats, discutèrent de tous et de rien. Ayant lut qu'ils avaient tout trois voyagé un peu partout dans le monde, tout le monde leurs posèrent un certain nombres de questions. Puis comme le thé fus rapidement bu, ils décidèrent (surtout les professeurs) d'aller se balader dans les champs environnant et s' exclamés de bonheurs devant des papillons butinant de jolies fleurs.

je plaisante, on est à Poudlard, et vous avez déjà vu un champs de fleurs avec des papillons ? À moins que ledit champs de fleurs soit la forêt interdite et les jolies papillons soit des acromentules, je vois pas où ils auraient pus se balader. Donc disons simplement que les professeurs de Poudlard leurs ont fait visité le domaine de l'école.

Après cette charmante journée, tous les professeurs se mirent d'accord pour que le poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie soit donné à Merlin Wardelnigth.

* * *

Petit intermède : voilà les dés sont jetés, j'ai placé les pions ou je voulais qu'ils aillent. Donc ce chapitre actuel vas subir un nouveau saut dans le temps.

* * *

Septembre 1976, nous somme en compagnie d'une jolie rousse aux yeux vert émeraude :

« ~ Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, qu'es que vous êtes entrain de faire ? Crie-t-elle de sa douce et chaleureuse voix.

~ Lily jolie, ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi crie tu si fort de bon matin ? Demande innocemment James Potter.

~ Pour le plaisir, tu vois pas, je me suis dit que je devais m'entraîner à crier ton nom lors des matchs de Quidditch, puisque je suis maintenant ta plus grande fan.

~ Je suis heureux de constater que tes compétences vocales n'ont pas changés depuis que l'on se connais.

~ Puis que tu n'a pas saisie l'ironie dans ma voix, je vais reformuler ma question. Pourquoi Rogue est-il suspendu par les pieds dans le hall ? S'énerva Lily Evans.

~ Ah sa, c'est nôtres contributions personnels à la décoration de Poudlard pour noël. Affirma James.

~ Pour noël ? Vraiment, NOUS SOMMES EN SEPTEMBRE ? NOËL EST DANS TROIS MOIS ET A CE QUE JE SACHE PENDRE UNE PERSONNE PAR LES PIEDS NE CONSTITUE PAS, EN SOI A UNE DECORATION, j'enlève 10 points, pour chacun d'entre vous, à Griffondor. » termina-t-elle avant de partir telle une furie vers les premiers cours de la journée.

« ~ Et bien, elle est en forme ta copine, James. S'exclame joyeusement Sirius Black.

~ Moi ce qui m'inquiète dans tous sa, c'est qu'elle ne nous ai pas demandé d'aller décrocher Servilus. Interviens Remus Lupin.

~ Ta raison. On ira le décrocher quand j'aurai terminer mon petit-déjeuner. » Annonça James. « ou alors je vous propose d'aller le faire tout de suite ». Dit-il en se levant précipitamment du banc.

Les trois autres ne dirent rien et le suivirent sans se poser de question. Et tant mieux car la raison du changement brutale de décision de James était qu'il avait aperçu le Professeur Mcgonagall se diriger ver eux d'un pas précipité et avec un aire tout sauf joyeux.

Ainsi commença la sixième année des maraudeurs, à Poudlard. Dans la joie et la bonne humeurs.

Pendant les cours, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, ne faisaient pas grands choses à part discuter entre eux.

« ~ James, comment tu va faire la semaine prochaine, pour que Lily ne se rend compte qu'on est sortie dans la forêt interdite. Questionne, inquiet Lunard.

~ J'ai un plan, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il nous suffira de prétexter un devoir à terminer d'urgence pour le lendemain, pendant le dîner et arrivé à la salle commune on fait semblent de faire le devoir puis on pars se coucher, pour redescendre quelques secondes après avec la cape d'invisibilité. Lui répondis Cornedrue.

~ Et sa va marcher ? Demanda, septique, Queudevert.

~ bas, si il le faut je lui tiendrai compagnie toute la journée, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien et pense que je la délaisse.

~ T'a vraiment pensé à tous ? Redemanda Lunard.

~ Mais oui, t'inquiète pas. On sera la pour la pleine lune, es ce qu'on t'a déjà fait faux bon, depuis qu'on est Animagus ? Réplique, Patmol. »

Ainsi nos amis étaient plus inquiet pour la prochaine pleine lune que pour le suivie du cours de métamorphose auquel ils étaient présent.

Quelques jours après la plein lune, nos quatre garçons étaient dans la Grande Salle, vers minuit, menant à la baguette de drôle de petit sachet, qu'ils rendirent invisible d'un sort de désillusion. Après leur méfait du soir, ils retournèrent dans leurs salle commune où les attendais impatiemment une Lily Evans, visiblement pas contente :

« ~ Où étiez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle simplement.

~ ha, Lily, pourquoi n'est tu pas entrain de dormir. Demande, en retour, Sirius.

~ Je pourrai vous retourner la question, mais à ce rythme on y est encore pour demain. Alors je vais simplement vous dire que si vous me dite pas où vous étiez, je vais de ce pas voir le professeur Mcgonagall et vous savez plus que moi, comment elle est quand on la réveille aussi tardivement. Menaça-t-elle.

~ Peter avait mal à la tête, on la accompagné à l'infirmerie. Dit précipitamment James.

~ Remus avait faim, on la accompagné aux cuisines. Expliqua Sirius.

~ J'avais trop révisé du coup, j'ai eu un mal de crâne horrible. Renseigna Remus.

~ J'ai pas assez manger au dîner. Se plaignit Peter. »

ils dirent tout ça en même temps et se regardèrent tous étonnés de ce que chacun a dit.

« ~ Alors si j'ai bien compris, Pettigrow va à l'infirmerie parce qu'il a faim et Lupin va au cuisine car il a mal à la tête ? Demande sarcastiquement Lily. Je vois que vous aviez des excuses toutes prêtes, mais vous avez oubliés de vous concerter pour savoir qui dit quoi. Passons, je vais être gentils et ne pas allez voir Mcgo. » Les Maraudeurs, relevèrent la tête soulagés.

« ~ Mais je vous préviens que si j'entends ou je vois qu'il c'est passé des choses anormales, comme une blague dons vous avez le secret, j'informerai personnellement qui de droit que c'est vous les coupables et croyez moi, les profs ont plus tendances à me croire que vous. » fini-t-elle avec le sourire au lèvre, avant de se retourner et partir directement dans sa chambre.

Une fois chacun dans son lit, tous se dirent qu'ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Car Lily, malgré se que pensent les quatre garçons, ne les attendait pas pour les prendre sur le fait, mais parce qu'elle était elle-même sortie après le couvre feu, pour aller à la bibliothèque, dans la resserve pour fait des recherches pour enfin percer le secret de Remus Lupin. Le maraudeurs eux furent content que Lily ne les balances pas, car réveiller un McGonagall en plein milieu de la nuit, ils l'ont déjà fait, et c'est quelque que chose qu'il ne vaux mieux pas refaire pour la santé de leurs oreilles.

Comme promis la semaine suivante, et même la moitié de celle d'après rien qui puissent mettre en cause les quatre amis, ne fut signalé. Jusqu'au jeudi de la dite semaine où au repas de midi, tous ceux présent, c'est-à-dire tous le monde, se reçurent sur la tête quelque chose qui laissa échapper de la poudre. Plusieurs choses se produirent, en premier tous le monde se transforma en fille pour les garçons et en garçon pour les filles, de ça un certaine nombres de cris (très aigus et pas très masculin) se firent entendre chez les filles et des protestations, avec des voix plus grave que d'habitude, d'indignation chez les garçon.

« ~ Qui sont les responsables de cette supercherie ? » Hurla une McGonagall, masculinisé.

Tous le monde de se fait se retournèrent d'un bloc vers quatre filles, très jolie :

~ C'est pas nous madame, ou monsieur. Se défendit une des filles, aux traits aristocratique, la tête droite, des cheveux long, noirs et au yeux gris.

~ Qui est qui ici ?

~ Sirius Black, pour vous servir monsieur. Répondis directement la fille qui avais déjà pris la parole.

~ James Potter. Intervient une fille, à lunette, cheveux longs, noirs, qui partent dans tous les sens, et yeux marrons et de longs cil qui devaient la gêner avec ces lunettes.

~ Remus Lupin. Se présenta à son tours, une jeune fille plutôt grande au cheveux cours et bruns, et avec de beau yeux bleu.

~ Peter Pettigrow. Termina la fille plus petite et un peut plus envelopper, que les trois autres.

~ Parfait bien qui a fait ça ? Demanda à nouveau McGonagall en se montrant et en montrant le reste de l'école.

~ Pas nous Mad... Monsieur, d'ailleurs vous être très sexy en Homme, professeur. Fit remarquer Sirius.

~ Vous de même jeunes fille, qui aurait penser que le fils aîné de Walburga Black, serait aussi jolie une fois transformé. Mais que dis-je, je vous met trois heures pour utilisation de potion interdite sur ces professeurs et camarades. S'énerva aussi tôt leur professeur de métamorphose.

~ Mais c'est pas nous madame, vous avez aucune preuve, et puis si on l'avais fait, on aurait signé notre œuvre et on se serait échapper de la grande salle pour éviter de finir comme vo... ou du moins pour éviter de se faire avoir par notre propre blague. Se rattrapa Sirius.

~ Il... elle a raison Minerva, pas vus, pas pris, pas de punition tant que l'on a pas prouver leurs culpabilité. » Intervient une femme plutôt âgée, petit, courber en avant avec une barbe blanche aussi longue que son bras, de long cheveux aussi blanc. Tous le monde reconnu le Directeur Dumbledore et certains tentèrent de cacher leurs fou rire dans un raclement de gorge peu discret.

~ M. le de Directeurs, c'est toujours eux qui font des bêtises aussi spectaculaire, y a qu'eux qui ce le permettent et on doit passer l'éponge ? S'indigna Minerva.

~ Non, pensez bien que dés que j'ai des preuves que se sont ces quatre jeunes filles qui ont fait le coup je les punirais avec la plus grande sévérité. » Dit comme ça, le mots « pervers » raisonna dans beaucoup des têtes présentes. « et puis d'habitude leurs homologues masculin sont plus porter sur la métamorphose, matière dans laquelle ils excellent, n'est ce pas Minerva ?

~ Vous avez raison, Albus.

~ Je peux vous confirmer que ce si est une poudre, appeler la poudre des contraire, on l'utilise très peu car elle est très peu connu est très difficile à faire, même moi je doit prendre d'immense précaution si je veux en faire. De plus généralement elle est utilise pour transformer du feu en eau en cas d'urgence ou un objet inanimé en un être vivant (phénomène aléatoire), on peut tout aussi bien avoir sur les bras au gentil minous, pardonner moi Minerva, ou un tigre des plus sauvage. Crus bon d'intervenir Slughorn.

~ Vous voyez Minerva, maintenant que tous le monde sais ce que c'est nous pouvons retourner à nos occupations, juste professeur combien de temps pour que les effets de cette poudre ne se dissipent ?

~ Je pense que vus la quantité que nous avons reçus... au moins... 24h Monsieur. » Fini par dire le professeur de potion.

D'exaspération, le professeur McGonagall sortie de la salle telle une furie. C'est ainsi que pendant 24 heures, toute l'école se retrouva transformée en fille ou en garçon, les seuls qui y avaient échappés sont Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black et trois autre Serpentard qui, quand McGonagall le découvrit, leur tomba dessus et les accusa, avec la preuve qu'ils avaient volontairement échappés à leurs blague en allant pas manger ce midi. Malheureusement, ni Slughorn, ni Dumbledore, ni les élèves mis en tors purent la faire changer d'avis.

Les Serpentards écopèrent donc d'une semaine de colles, supervisé personnellement par leur professeur de métamorphose.

Pendant ce temps quatre Gryffondors, dans leurs salle commune, apprirent la nouvelle et s'écroulèrent littéralement de rire sous les yeux, ébahis, de leurs camarades :

« ~ Cette blague est encore plus drôle que se qu'on aurait pensé. S'exclame Sirius.

~ Ta raison, le pire c'est que rien de tous se serait passé comme sa si Lily ne nous avait pas ordonné de ne pas faire de blague pendant un long moment. Continu James.

~ Qui aurait cru que nos sortilèges tienne aussi longtemps ? On a peut être fait un recors. Interviens Remus. Le seul truc ennuyeux c'est que Dudu ai gardé sa barbe.

~ C'est claire il faisait encore plus flipper avec son air de vieille dame, perverse, avec une barbe. Le coupe Peter.

~ Ouais surtout quand il a parlé de punition... ».

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur conversation. Lily et son amie, Mary Macdonald, s'installèrent, près d'eux, enfin Lily s'assit d'autorité sur les genoux de James et Mary poussa la provocation en enlevant les jambes de Sirius du canapé sur lequel il s'était affalé se qui le fit, évidemment, tombé.

« ~ Hé. S'indigna pour la forme Sirius.

~ Râle pas, j'aurais très bien pus m'asseoir sur toi. La préviens Mary.

~ Personnellement j'aime bien quand vous faites ça. Continua James.

~ C'est sûr, toi ta copine ne te vire pas de ton siège pour s'asseoir. Elle préfère tes bras à ceux du fauteuil.

~ Rien de plus normal, quand on sais quelle musculature j'ai, elle profite un max de mes pectoraux et de mes biceps. Se vente James.

~ Elle a un prénom, elle trouve que les muscles ne sont pas si confortables, trop dure, surtout quand la personne chope la grosse tête et elle souhaite savoir de quoi vous parliez pour rire autant .

~ De rien. Répondirent les quatre Gryffondor.

~ Mais oui, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. » Commente ironiquement Lily.

De la déclaration, Remus et Peter se jetèrent à ses pieds, mirent un genou à terre, et dirent en même temps :

« ~ Nous sommes vos ambles serviteurs. »

Sirius, après avoir fait une révérence, lui pris la mains et tout en lui faisant un baise mains il proclama, d'une voix guinder :

~ Ma reine, me permettez moi de vous agréé mes plus sincères salutations. »

James rajouta simplement : « Si t'est la reine alors je suis le roi, génial. Sirius veux tu bien devenir mon fou ? ».

De leurs pitrerie, Mary et tous les Gryffondors qui avaient assistés au spectacle, rirent de bon cœurs. Lily se vexa, pour la forme car elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les encourager dans leurs bêtise.

« ~ Moi, je veux quand même savoir de quoi vous parliez. Insista Lily

~ Ha lala, quand t'a une idée dans la tête tu ne la pas autre par, Lily jolie. » Répliqua Sirius.

Quelqu'un dans la salle commune murmura suffisamment fort pour que tous le monde puisse entendre : « contrairement à d'autre ».

« ~ Si tu veux la vérité, nous parlions des différents transformations qu'a subit Poudlard récemment. Continua-t-il.

~ ho, ça, et je suppose que les Serpentards qui ont été punis pas McGo, n'étaient pas réellement dans le coup ?

~ Disons que c'est un malencontreux concours de circonstance. Éluda James.

~ Et bien sûr, les coupables se sont empressés de se dénoncer pour qu'une telle injustice ne soit commise ?

~ Eu... fit le quatuor en regardent subitement dans d'autres directions.

~Vous êtes désespèrent, mais bon, je n'ai aucune preuves que c'est vous qui avez fait le coup. Mais attendez vous à des représailles de la par de Lucius et de sa bande.

~ Nous avons que faire des serpents qui ne font que cracher leurs venins et qui se complaisent dans la médiocrité de leurs soit disant Sang-Pur. » Contra avec véhémence Sirius.

De sa réponse, il sorti, comme un flèche, de la salle commune. James, Remus, Peter, et les deux filles sentent le danger de ce départ, décidèrent de le suivre, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ou pire une mauvaise rencontre avec des serpents pas du tout gentil.

Comme quoi l'instinct, ne trompe pas, ils retrouvèrent Sirius, baguette en mains, face à cinq Serpentards : Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange et Severus Rogue, qui avait eux aussi leurs baguettes.

« ~ Sirius Black. Commença Lucius Malfoy, avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait mettre dans ces deux mots.

~ James Potter. Repris Narcissa Black de la même façon.

~ Remus Lupin. Rigola Bellatrix.

~ Lily. Dit Severus Rogue, suppliant pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'il a dit en cinquième année.

~ Mary Macdonald. Gronda Rodolphus Lestrange.

~ Peter Pettigrow. Se nomma-t-il lui-même. Ne m'oublier pas. Maintenant que l'on a fait les présentations, je vous suggères de partir chacun de son côté, comme si de rien n'était.

~ De quoi aurai tu peur Petit Gros. Demanda, hautainement, Narcissa.

~ Laisse le en dehors de ça, c'est vous et moi pas eux. Interviens Sirius.

~ On se sentirai pousser des ailes, black, maintenant que tes petit copains sont là. Ricana Bellatrix.

~ Mais pour ne pas obliger la préfète en chef et le préfet de Gryffondor, à intervenir nous allons sagement gagner la Grande Salle, n'en déplaise au traite. Expliqua Severus.

~ Oui, faisons cela. » Acquiesça Lucius de sa voix traînante.

joignant le geste à la parole, il prit la mains de Narcissa et se retourna, suivie quelques secondes après par les autres.

« ~ piouf, on a eu chaud.

~ Tu la dis, Quedevert, tu la dis, mais à quoi tu pensais, Patmol en te jetant, seul, de un stupide duel ? Questionna James.

~ Une théorie, Cornedrue.

~ Et si le savant fou, Sirius Black nous partageai cette magnifique théorie ? Demanda ironiquement Lily.

~ Que l'heur est grave, Lily, très grave.

~ Mais encore, peut tu préciser ?

~ Ils ont tous rejoints la secte de Voldemort, qui au passage leur a sans doute demandé de faire profil bas pendant le reste de leurs étude. Répondis-t-il sombrement.

~ sur quoi te base tu ?

~ Cette rencontre, jamais des Serpentards n'ont reculé face à des Gryffondors même en nombres inférieurs, ça fait six ans qu'on se bat les un contre les autres et jamais Lucius n'a, ne serais qu'une fois, écouté Servilus comme il vient de le faire. Jamais Bellatrix n'est resté aussi silencieuse comme aujourd'hui et crois moi je connais ma cousine. Lestrange n'a pas prononcer les mots « sang-de-bourg », or jamais il ne c'est retenu de te le cracher au visage. J'en conclu, donc, que le serpent les a recrutés. »

Des applaudissements résonnèrent derrière eux, ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc, la baguette une fois de plus sortie et pointer vers le nouvel arrivant :

« ~ Vous n'oserez quand même pas vous attaquer à un de vos professeur ?

~ Professeur Wardelnigth, excusez nous, vous nous avez un peut surpris. Interviens Lily qui avait reconnu leur professeur d'histoire de la magie.

~ Pour la peine je vous invite tous à assister au cours de duel la semaine prochaine pour voir si dans une configuration comme celle-la, vous seriez capable de me battre. Passons aux choses sérieuses, je croie que votre ami Black a raison, le changement subite de comportement de nos amis Serpentards ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, j'en parlerai au Directeur Dumbledore. Et j'attends que vous, Black, montriez autant d'esprit de déduction et d'observation en cours que se que vous avez fait là. » Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Sirius.

Après ça il dépassa les Gryffondors et partie dans la même direction que les Serpentards précédemment. Et fut suivie quelques instants plus tard par le groupe, toujours hébétés par ce qu'a dit leur professeur.

* * *

Qui est donc se prof qui surgie de nul par ? Pourquoi confirme-t-il se que dit Sirius. Vous avez devinez ? :)

voili, voilou, sa vous a plus ?

je vous souhaite donc Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année, Bonne Santé, mes meilleurs veux.

N'oubliez pas les Review son ma drogue.

A noter que le prochains chapitre sera poster pas avant 2 ou 3 semaines.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjours à tous désoler pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire se nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordi pendant les vacance et comme un con je n'ai pas eu l'idée de mettre mon doc sur clé USB pour pouvoir le continuer sur les ordi de ma famille, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonne fête et que vous en avez profiter :-)

Normalement, je devrai réussir à maintenir le rythme que je mettais donner, qui est de poster une fois par semaine, si y a des changement je vous le dirait dans les chapitre qui vont venir :)

Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est a JK Rowling. Bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 4 : un duel au sommet.

C'est sur ces chapeaux de roues que l'année commença, l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie,

surtout que la Gazette des Sorciers se perdait en conjoncture sur ce mystérieux groupe appelé les « Mangemorts » et leur chef auto proclamé, Lords Voldemort. Sa c'est quand il n'annonçais pas la mort subite et inexpliquée de tel ou tel sorcier. Tout le monde savait que la gazette surfait, sans remord, sur la vague de peur que provoquait les Mangemorts pour vendre plus de numéro et ne se doutait pas que chaque jour leurs Unes enfonçaient un peut plus la morosités des sorciers de Poudlard.

Tous non, il y a et y aurai toujours d'irréductible gaulois, et surtout des sorciers prés à tout pour que personne ne les oublies dans se qu'ils faisaient le mieux, les blagues à grande échelle , et pour sa je site bien-sur les Maraudeurs. Ils multipliaient les blagues douteuses, mais efficaces qui redonnaient toujours le sourire à leurs camarades, même ceux qui sont victimes des dites blagues.

Alors il n'était pas rare de les croiser au détour d'un couloir avec les cheveux rose, rouge, bleu, vert, arc-en-ciel ou aux couleurs de leurs équipes de Quidditch préférés, car mieux que les blagues, l'auto-dérision n'avais jamais autant brillé dans leur groupe, et même si certains se foutaient ouvertement de leur tronche, d'autres plus avisés reconnaissaient volontiers que cette mis en avant avais pour but de redonner le sourire à cette endroit qui ne devrait pas être un lieux où des adolescents pleuraient un être chère mort car il n'avait pas les mêmes idées qu'un groupe d'assassin.

Les Maraudeurs assuraient ainsi un spectacle tout les jours plus réjouissent que le précédent, innovent dans leurs tours, bafouant toutes les règles ou presque de l'école, avec plus ou moins de clémence de la part des professeurs, qui par manque de volontés n'essayaient pas de les remettre sur le droit chemin, mais au moins de leurs matérialisé une ligne à ne pas dépasser, au risque d'aller plus loin qu'une simple blague.

o0o0o0o0o

C'est pourquoi à Halloween les Maraudeurs, organisèrent un bal costumer, avec l'accord du directeur, on dit merci Lily d'avoir incité autant pour que le bal soit officiellement une idée de l'équipe enseignante. Mais personne ne c'est tromper sur les personnes qui l'ont organisé, et ceux qui en doutaient encore n'avaient cas jeter un coup d'œil sur la décoration de la grande salle : un nombre incalculable de citrouille évidé flottait au dessus des élèves (bien plus que les années précédentes) des statues avaient été déplacées jusque dans la Grande Salle pour être déguisées ou métamorphosées en créature de la nuit, des chauves-souris volaient entre les citrouilles, de temps en temps on pouvait entendre des sons plus que flippent, comme des hurlements de loup (garou), des cris aigus de petite fille terrifiée, des grattements de bêtes féroces, des portes qui grinces ou qui claques... etc.

Pour en rajouter la moitié du château fut plongé dans le noir à midi, (idée des Maraudeurs non autorisé par le directeur), eux et d'autre qui les copièrent se déguisèrent dès le matin au lieu de porter l'uniforme conventionnel se qui fit grincer des dents quelques professeurs. À 4h il y eu une invasion de petite bébête, comme d'inoffensives araignées, de faux zombies déguisés avec des vêtements du moyen âge pour éviter de faire l'amalgame avec les inferies qu'utilise le Seigneurs des Ténèbres, et pour en rajouter les fantômes s'amusaient à apparaître et disparaître à n'importe quel moment, même pendant les cours (se qui ne plu pas énormément aux professeurs qui tentaient t'en bien que mal de faire cours).

Pour clore la journée (pour ceux qui n'étaient pas invités au bal réservé aux quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septième années) une vingtaine d'elfes de maisons, surgirent aux beau milieu du festin déguisés pour 2 d'entre eux en chevalier et en princesse, pour 8 d'entre eux en soldats, pour 9 d'entre eux en Mangemorts et 1 en Voldemort, leur apparition surpris tout le monde et des cris furent entendu quand tout le monde réalisa que la moitiés des elfes de maison étaient déguisés en Mangemorts, mais avant que quelqu'un ne puissent intervenir le chevalier (elfe de maison) entama son discours, d'une voie très aiguë en s'adressant à la princesse :

« ~ N'ayez crainte princesse, moi Chevalier Harry du Fond-Des-Cuisine et mes soldats vous protégerons contres ses vils criminels qui osent porter atteinte à votre personne.

~ Ho Chevalier du Fond-Des-Cuisine, soyer prudent les sbires du Seigneur Amoureux-des-Serpents sont redoutable. S'écrie l'elfe déguisé en princesse.

~ Comment osez vous m'insulter de la sorte, je suis le Seigneur de Lacouleur et j'aime les boursoufs, je vous interdit, Chevalier, de toucher à ma bien aimé Princesse Cuillère-en-Bois, et si vous le faites je vous tuerai de mes propres mains ». Se réjouie l'elfe ressemblent à Voldemort et partie dans un rire que seul les méchants savent faire, et au même moment un éclaire illumina le ciel ombrager, mais en plein milieu de se rire il se plia en deux pris d'une quinte de toux terrible, se qui gâcha terriblement sa dernière tirade.

Se fut le signal qu'attendaient les autres elfes de maisons pour dégainer leurs épées en plastiques et se jeter les uns sur les autres, et se fut le chaos total, chacun des elfes prirent un malin plaisir de taper sur la tête de son adversaire. Au final seul le chevalier et la princesse d'un côté et Voldemort de l'autre étaient encore sur pieds :

« ~ Rend toi face de serpent, tu n'a plus personne pour te protéger et je suis plus fort que toi. Ordonna le chevalier.

~ Jamais, je ne serai vaincu par t'en d'insolence. » Rétorqua le mini Voldemort.

Les deux elfes combattent, avec leurs épées en plastique, coururent l'un ver l'autre et le chevalier se fendis en avant, son épées se figea entre le bras et le torse du mini Voldy, il tomba à terre et s'écria pitoyablement :

« ~ ô, ciel que m'arrive-t-il, je sens un terrible froid m'envahir, qu'ai-je fait pour mourir des mains de se Chevalier Harry du Fond-Des-Cuisine, haaaaa JE MEURT …... » sa tête tomba sur le côté et le chevalier embrassa la princesse avant de disparaître.

Puis tous les participent de ce mini spectacle réapparurent pour saluer leur public et furent abondamment applaudis.

Quand les elfes de maisons repartir, il fut temps pour les jeunes d'aller dormir et pour les chanceux d'aller se changer, rapidement (n'es pas les filles), pour le bal qui allait commencer dans peut de temps.

Ce fameux Halloween resta dans toutes les mémoires et dans toutes les discutions au coins du feu pendant largement 2 mois, se qui permis aux Maraudeur de souffler un peut dans le rythme de blague et de finir le nombre incalculable d'heures de cols qu'ils écopèrent quand le directeur de Poudlard appris sans difficulté qui avaient embrigader les elfes de maisons dans cette idée farfelu.

La seul chose que les Maraudeurs ont retenus de cette aventure, est que les elfes pouvaient être de très bon comédiens.

o0o0o0o0o

Malheureusement le vrai Seigneurs des ténèbres appris, ver le 15décembre, donc deux mois après Halloween (très efficace ses Mangemorts, quand même), qu'il fut tourné au ridicule devant tout Poudlard par des elfes de maison, diriger par une bande d'ado qui ne l'adulait pas spécialement, se qui le plongea dans une rage folle incontrôlée, et le premier Mangemort qui osa lui adresser la parole, paya pour ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, d'une mort rapide et presque sans douleurs, mais tuer une personne ne lui suffit pas. Il partie à grande vitesse de son manoir. Pour se retrouver, suivie de prés par ces fidèles Mangemorts, en plein milieu de chemin de traverse et commença a déverser sa rage sur tout ceux qui passaient a portés du sortilège vert, il ne fallut pas plus à ses sbires pour faire de même et l'enfer se déversa sur la rue sorcière la plus fréquentée, surtout aux dates s'approchant de noël.

La seul chose que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'au même moment une équipe d'Aurors faisait une ronde dans le secteur et qu'une forme de résistance commença à se mettre en place, et les Mangemorts pour éviter de se faire capturer, durent se tourner vers ceux qui osaient les affronter.

S'ensuivit donc une bataille pour le moins, au début, désorganisée, les Mangemorts étaient arriver au nombre de 20, plus Voldemort, et les Aurors n'était que 5, même sur entraîner comme ils étaient, si des renforts n'arrivaient pas très rapidement il risquait de ne plus y avoirs d'Aurors, c'est pour quoi cinq minutes plus tard toute une armada arriva en soutient. Pour les Mangemorts sa commençait à ne pas sentir bon sur tout quand ils comprirent qui les accompagnaient, certains commencèrent à paniquer, mais malheureusement pour eux les Aurors avaient posés une barrière anti-transplanage, se qui les empêcha de fuir, comme les lâches qu'ils étaient.

Après un sonorus bien placé une voie bien connu se fit entendre sur tout le champ de bataille, champ de bataille ravager par les combats qui devait ressembler à la base au Chemin de Traverse :

« Tom Jedusor dit à tes hommes de se rendre, vous êtes cernés, il ne sert à rien de résister. »

l'interpeller, surpris, puis terrifier après avoir reconnus son pire cauchemar, se ressaisie et lui répondit :

~ Albus Dumbledor, vieux fou, la guerre n'est pas pour les vieillards, rentre chez toi, et laisse moi accomplir l'œuvre de ma vie. » A la mention du vieillards on pu entendre un certains nombres de rire du côté des Mangemorts.

« ~ L'œuvre d'une vie, ne peut être l'extermination d'une population, Tom, arrête le combat et rend toi se sera l'une des choses les plus sensé que tu auras pu faire dans ta vie. »

la seul chose qu'il reçu comme réponse est un sort mort.

C'est comme si la scène venais de se figer, tout se passa comme au ralentie, un éclaire vert partie de la baguette de Voldemort traversa, sans toucher personne, sont camp, puis les quelques mètres qui séparaient Mangemorts et Aurors. Tous crurent à la fin du sorcier le plus puissant de l'époque, car tous savaient qu'un impardonnable ne pouvais pas être contrés par les sortilèges, même les plus forts, de protection. C'est pourquoi tous entendirent distinctement les parole qu'énonça le sorcier qui était à gauche de Dumbledor :

« speculum ego invocare te » (miroir je t'invoque, littéralement)

Et toujours au ralenti, tous virent une surface lisse, miroitante, apparaître et au contacte du sort, au lieu d'exploser, resta intacte. Si quelqu'un pense que la scène se fini, là il a tord, car le sortilège ne fut pas absorbé mais réfléchi par le miroir et donc il repartie dans la direction d'où il venait et tua le premier Mangemorts qui était devant lui. Le Mangemort se rend compte qu'il ne pourra en échapper fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire : hurler à mort.

Quand le corps du Mangemort toucha terre, se fut la panique total dans leurs rang, quand le combat avait commencé on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient bien organisés selon des ordre pré-défini, un tiers entourait, pour le protéger, Voldemort (pour que celui-ci puisse attaquer comme il le souhaitait) et le reste se battait pour eux même. Mais à la mort de leur camarade cette belle disposition vola en éclat, et pour sauver les fidèles qui lui restait Voldemort utilisa toute sa puissance magique pour briser la barrière anti-transplanage, se qu'il réussi, et en quelque seconde les rescapés de cette attaque surprise disparurent tout comme Voldemort, qui avait fuit en premier.

Quand Dumbledor quitta peut après les lieux, on pouvais voir qu'il était fatiguer, vieux et surtout surpris d'être toujours en vie et il pensa, avec raison, « une fois à Poudlard je convoque expressément mon professeur d'histoire pour en savoir plus sur ce sortilège qui ma clairement sauvée la vie ». Car la personne qui était à sa gauche n'était nul autre que Merlin Wardelnigth.

o0o0o0o0o

C'est dans les journaux que tous apprirent la nouvelle, et c'est avec stupeur qu'ils virent en première page de la Gazette des Sorcier un Dumbledor immobile, atteindre qu'un sortilège le frappe avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé à l'envoyeur par une sorte de bouclier (sur les photos en noirs et blancs il est difficile de comprendre et de voir tout se qui c'est passer dans la réalité), surtout quand la Gazette titre en gros caratère « DUMBLEDOR IMMORTELLE ? ».

Ce matin 16 décembre quand les Maraudeurs firent leurs entrés, ils pensaient d'un côté attirer l'attention et les rires de leur camarade et de l'autre des regard noirs de la part de leurs professeur, sur leurs accoutrement plus que ridicule, car ils portaient, tous les quatre, des habits de fille avec pour Sirius et James du maquillage sur le visage.

Mais malheureusement pour eux l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, ils furent reçu par un silence morbide, ici et là on entendait les pleurs ou les sanglots de ceux qui venaient d'apprendre qu'hier un peut plus tôt dans la journée une attaque orchestré par Voldemort en personne, avait tué 30 innocents, 5 morts et cinq blessés chez les Aurors, 5 arrestations et un mort chez les Mangemorts, Plus des dégâts matériels très important chez les commercents du Chemin de Travers.

Quand ils arrivèrent à côté de Lily et de ces amis, James et Sirius ne portait plus une seul trace de maquillage, et les quatre garçons avaient métamorphoser au mieux les quatre uniformes féminins qu'ils avaient mis. Et James posa quelques questions à sa petit amie :

« ~ Qu'est qu'il se passe ?

~ Voldemort a attaqué le Chemin de Travers, il y a eux beaucoup de perte du côté des passants et des Aurors qui ont combattus sur place. » lui répondit-elle tristement avec une voie casser par l'émotion. Mary, pour illustré les parole de son ami leurs fit passer un exemplaire de la Gazette et ils se penchèrent tous dessus. Mais furent couper dans leurs lecture par Dumbledor lui même car il voulait s'adresser à tout ses élèves :

« ~ Votre attention s'il vous plaît. » bien-sur il l'obtenu, « je voudrait adresser mes plus sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes de l'attaque perpétrer par Voldemort » petit frisson de la part des élèves, quand ils entendirent leurs directeurs prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui, « et pour cela je souhaite que tous ici présent fassent avec moi une minute de silence pour la mémoire des victimes de cette tragédie » quand il plaça ces mains l'une dans l'autre et baissa la tête tout le monde l'imita pour ce recueillir, une fois la minute passé, il repris :

« ~ Avant que vous ne partiez pour les premiers cours de la journée je voudrais rappeler que La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, alors puisque vous ne craignez rien dans ce château je souhaiterais que tout à chacun vous puissiez prononcer le nom de celui qui est responsable des événements récent. ». conclut-il puis il frappa dans ces mains et tous prirent cela comme le signal, qu'ils devaient partir.

Mais comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul, il se trouvait que depuis se matin l'école se retrouvait sans professeur d'histoire de la magie, car celui-ci avait disparue, personne ne savait où il pouvait être. Ses appartements étaient vide comme si personne n'avait habité là. Il n'y avait qu'un mot écrit sur le tableau de la salle du cours d'histoire de la magie :

« Albus mon ami, j'ai enfin compris se que « Pour le plus grand bien » pouvais signifier à tes yeux et je le respecte, alors je m'en vais te le prouver, non par des mots, mais de par mes actes. J'espère te revoir un jour et si ce n'est pas le cas alors à dieu mon vielle ami. » signé GG.

* * *

tadaaaaa... en me relisant je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas très joyeux dans se chapitre, surtout pour le premier chap de l'année 2017, je me rattraperait avec le suivant et les fête de Pâque ^_^

je vais revenir sur la l'idée du miroir contre les impardonnable, je me suis inspirer d'une idée d'un autre écrivain qui est "StratoGott" et sa fic s'appelle "il pense donc il est". C'est une tuerie, est son idée de base était d'utiliser des oiseau grâce au sort "Avis" et de les diriger contre le sortilège de mort.

voila normalement vous avec compris qu'a la fin je lève un des plus grand secret que j'ai peu faire dans cette fic :) A la semaine prochaine.

Review SVP, car même si c'est pas bien les Review sont ma drogue (c'est quand même mieu que l'alcool ou le chit).


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tous le monde, comment ça va ?

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La vérité, un mariage et un retournement de veste. **

Le soir même, après la découverte de ce petit mot, Dumbledor était dans son bureau fulminant contre lui-même :

« Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle, comment ai-je pu être dupé de cette façon ? » hurlait-il aux tableaux qui lui faisaient faces. « Vingt ans, qu'Il est dans mon château, vingt ans qu'Il donne des cours à mes élèves, vingt ans qu'Il se cache sous mon nez, avec un pseudo ridicule. Je vais le dénoncer, le Ministre de la magie doit savoir... Non, non il ne doit pas savoir que moi Albus Dumbledor le plus grand sorcier de sa génération (ça va les chevilles ?) ait été roulé dans la farine par un homme déclaré mort par les autorités Russe et Anglaise. »

Il continua comme sa pendant encore au moins deux heures, il échafauda mille et un plans pour le capturer, mais à chacun de ses plans, une question persistait « était-il encore sur le sol Britannique ? »

la réponse à cette question lui vint deux semaines plus tard, quand la Gazette des Sorciers afficha en première page la photo de deux Mangemorts capturés dans des circonstances étranges et où il était expliqué qu'un homme, ressemblant étrangement à l'ex-professeur d'histoire de la magie de Poudlard, avait à lui seul attaqué ses deux Mangemorts dans une ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes, l'un des deux Mangemort avait lancé le sortilège de la mort et ce l'était repris dans la figure quelques secondes après que l'homme mystère ai dressé un miroir magique devant lui, l'autre de peur de finir comme son camarde s'était rendu en jetant sa baguette au pied de l'inconnu. Peut de temps après ça les Aurors avaient reçus un appelle leur indiquant la localisation de ses deux malfrats et n'avaient pu que constater la mort du premier et arrêter le second sans trouver de trace de l'homme qui avait fait leurs boulots, seul une lettre que leurs tendis le survivant de l'attaque leur permirent de comprendre se qu'il s'était passé :

« Chères Aurors je vous présente Arthur Mandragore, Mangemort de son état et son camarade qui ont commis plusieurs crimes dont l'enlèvement et le meurtre de M Edgart Bones et sa famille, je les ai vengés. »

Depuis cette première apparition d'autres suivirent avec à chaque fois un lettre se terminant par « je les ai vengés » et la Gazette des Sorciers lui attribua comme surnom « Le Sorcier Vengeur »

Son apparition était synonyme de réjouissance, car peut de personne n'osait affronter aussi directement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sur il y avait l'organisation d'Albus Dumbledor, l'Ordre du Phénix qui agissait le plus discrètement possible et qui était la cible préférée des Mangemorts.

Dans cette atmosphère de guerre froid, même les Maraudeurs ne faisaient plus rire ils étaient maintenant en septième année, et tout l'école sauf les première année se lassait de leur blague, trop connu, trop utilisés l'année dernière et malheureusement pour eux ils n'arrivaient plus à créer de blague à la hauteur de leurs génie.

Beaucoup pensèrent qu'ils s'étaient enfin calmer, et grâce à Lily Evans avaient retrouvés le droit chemin. Mais la réalité était autre, au début de l'année Dumbledor les avaient convoqués un par un, car ils avaient tous les quatre postulés pour entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ils apprirent du directeur lui même qu'ils avaient un traître parmi eux, qui renseignait Voldemort et sa clique depuis leurs sixièmes année. Ensuite ils étaient tous préoccupés par les transformations lupines de Remus car à chacun d'elle, il ressentait le besoins irrépressible de répondre à l'appel de son créateur, qui était Fenrir Greyback, qui était l'un des nombreux loups-garoux gagné à la cause des Mangemorts et donc les trois Animagus devaient batailler dure pour empêcher leur ami de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et donc de se faire capturer par l'ennemi. Et pour en rajouter les A.S.P.I.C leurs prenaient de plus en plus de temps, ils les prenaient aux sérieux (sérieux qui surpris beaucoup de leurs camarades) car Dumbledor les avait mis en garde, qu'il ne souhaitait pas embaucher des idiots qui risquaient de se faire tuer dés le premier affrontement avec les Mangemorts.

C'est donc une année bien triste qui se déroula à Poudlard, où les seuls moment de joie, étaient les victoires des équipes de Quidditch de l'école, joie qui ne durait pas plus longtemps que deux, trois jours (selon qui gagnait) et l'apparition du Sorcier Vengeur.

L'année passa rapidement, avec son cota de cœur brisé par des amourettes de dortoirs, des affrontements entre Gryffondors et Serpentards (Serpentards qui avec la bénédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne refusaient pas une bonne baston avec leur ennemis de toujours), et se termina pour les Septièmes Année avec la remis des diplômes.

* * *

L'année suivante, en 1979, Lily Evans et James Potter annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se marier, se qui fut félicité par tout leurs amis et maudit par tout leurs ennemis, Voldemort et ces Mangemorts, qui commençais à détester ce jeunes couple qui s'était déjà opposé à lui, directement, et pire lui avait échapper par miracle.

Et malheureusement pour face de serpent comme dirait Sirius, Lily et James n'étaient les seuls épines dans le pied de Voldemort, car lui, Remus Lupin et James Potter, étaient le jours, apprentis Aurors, la nuits membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus fut accepté en temps que apprentis Aurors grâce a Dumbledor qui avec des argument bien placer comme : « De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de refuser un volontaire sur la base de sa lycanthropie car au dernière nouvelle Aurors était plutôt synonyme de mort et que plus personne ne souhaite intégrer vos rang, donc faire la fine bouche dans le contexte actuelle serait un peut mal placé de votre part. »

C'est donc un mariage sous haute surveillance qui se déroula cette année là, en Juin, 5 Aurors furent réquisitionnés (en vrais ils avaient été invités par James car il les appréciait beaucoup en temps que mentors), toute la famille Potter était présente c'est-à-dire le père et la mère de James, un de ses oncle, deux tantes et cinq cousins, le reste avait été malheureusement tué, enlevé ou encore porté disparu après des affrontements avec Voldemort ou avec ses sbires. Beaucoup d'amis répondirent aussi à l'invitation (beaucoup d'ex-Gryffondor digne de confiance). Du côté de la famille de Lily seul ses parents furent invités, pour des raisons de sécurité et à cause du secret sur la magie, et encore Lily ne voulait les inviter arguent que s'était trop dangereux mais, James n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et les avaient quand même invités. Lily ne l'avouera jamais mais elle fut contente de voir ses parents assis au premier rang lors de la cérémonie.

Pour toutes les personnes présente se fut un beau et grand mariage, la magie était partout, dans les fleur, certaines fredonnais des aires de mariage (tin tintatin... vous avez compris ;), la décoration changeait de couleur toutes les cinq minutes passent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et par toutes les nuances de blancs, de roses, de rouges et d'ors (on est Gryffondor jusqu'au bout ou on en l'est pas), des angelots voletaient aux dessus des mariés et des demoiselles et damoiseaux d'honneurs en leurs lancent des pépites d'ors (de Farfadet).

Quand Lily Evans devint Lily Potter, il y eu un lâché de colombe, et une pluie d'étoile filante qui les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie de l'église.

La fête dura deux jours, deux jours où personne ne se soucia des problèmes que le monde s'efforçait de leur mettre au travers de la route, deux jours complètement fou, où on vit Sirius draguer ouvertement Mary Macdonald, la meilleur amie de Lily, où sous l'effet d'un sort euphorisant, on vit Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledor écrouler de rire l'un sur l'autre et bien sur ne pouvant pas s'arrêter, jusqu'à se qu'une âme charitable les délivrent du sort. C'est aussi à ce mariage que Hagrid offrit à James et Lily Potter un œuf de dragon, se qui plus très peu, et Sirius en rajouta en indiquent que s'était certainement un œuf de dragon Noir des Hébrides. Heureusement pour Hagrid, les Aurors, lui rappela que l'élevage de ce type d'animal était interdit, ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui, ils espéraient qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre chez lui. Et Lily fut contente quand James déclara que le nouveau zoo de Londres spécial créature magique sera heureux de recevoir un dragon dans leurs locaux.

* * *

Fin août au bar de la Tête du Sanglier. Le directeur de Poudlard était dans un salon privée et attendait une certaine Sibylle Trelawney qui proposait d'offrir ses services à l'école de magie en temps que professeur de divination. Se qui amusait le plus Dumbledor était qu'il avait envisagé de supprimer cette matière après que son ancien professeur ai pris sa retraite, et il se demandait aussi comment cette femme avait pu savoir qu'il « cherchait » (en espèrent ne pas trouver) un nouveau professeur car il n'avait pas encore mis d'annonce dans aucun journal ni magazine. De plus il était impatient de savoir si cette Trelawney était aussi réputée que son arrière-arrière-grand-mère Cassandra Trelawney.

Quand elle rentra Dumbledor commença directement la discutions :

« ~ Bonjours Mme Trelawney, comment allez-vous ?

~ Bien merci M. le Directeur. Répondit-elle.

~ Alors dites moi, avez-vous déjà eu une expérience professionnelle ou associative avec des enfants ou des adolescents ?

~ Avec des enfants ou des adolescents, non, mais avec des jeunes gens qui venaient de l'Académie des Sciences Magiques d'Avalon (ASMA), qui se spécialisaient dans la magie Divinatrice et d'où je suis sortie moi-même.

~ Excellent vous avez donc une expérience professionnelle dans l'apprentissage de votre Art ? Et la transmission de votre savoir faire ?

~ Eu... oui, oui c'est ça. Dit-elle quelque peut déstabilisé par le vocabulaire que Dumbledor a employé pour qualifier sa spécialité.

~ Que pouvez vous me dire sur vos motivations à devenir professeur ? » la réponse qu'il va recevoir n'était pas prévus, même pas dans ses idées les plus folles et extravagantes.

En quelques secondes le visage de Sibylle Trelawney se figea, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Dumbledor, et annonça d'une voie sourde et caverneuse :

« ~ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucuns d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » puis, épuisé, elle s'écroula sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

Dumbledor embêté de se revirement de situation, décida, de la ramener au château et de la nommer comme professeur de divination, avant de quitter le bar il entendit son frère (Abelforth le patron du bar) engueuler quelqu'un, mais étant pressé, il ne fit pas attention à se qu'il hurlait et transplana directement dans son bureau, puis après avoir appelé un elfe de maison pour que celui-ci emmène Mme Trelawney dans les appartements du professeur de Divination et appela en second lieu sa directrice adjointe.

Quand le Professeur McGonagall pris connaissance des faits qui se sont déroulés à la Tête du Sanglier, même si son opinion sur cette branche de la magie est peu flatteuse elle fut d'accord avec la décision du Directeur, il fallait la protéger de certaines personnes mal intentionnés.

Puis de nouveau seul Dumbledor, réfléchie à qui pouvait correspondre la description donné dans cette « prophétie » il pensa d'abord aux Londubat qui à sa connaissance avaient par deux fois échappé à Lord Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas connaissance du fait que madame attendait un enfant, il se dit la même chose pour les Potter qui eux aussi avaient affronté Voldemort par deux fois, mais personne n'avait survécu à un troisième affrontement, sauf le Sorcier Vengeur qui lui en était à une vingtaine de confrontation, mais de se qu'il savait du personnage il en déduit que cela ne pouvait être lui.

La réponse lui arriva malheureusement trois mois plus tard, donc en novembre, quand il appris de la part de son professeur de métamorphose que Lily Potter était enceinte d'un mois et qu'ils attendaient l'heureux événement pour fin juillet.

D'abord heureux pour les futures parents, son sourire se figea quand une pensé insidieuse lui murmura que l'enfant allait naître dans le mois de la prophétie, se même sourire disparu quand il se rappela que le mois dernier James, Sirius Remus et Peter avaient réchappé d'une embuscade mené personnellement par Lui et que de se fait les Potter en était à trois affrontements avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

* * *

Changement de décor, de lieu, et de personne : nous somme dans un manoir d'où planais depuis quelques minutes la marque des ténèbres, qui était pour l'heure le lieu de rendez-vous des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

Peter Pettigrow s'avançait dans les rangs des Mangemorts regroupés en deux ligne, l'une en face de l'autre, il tremblait de peur, chacune des personnes présentes pouvaient le voir, quand il fut enfin en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il déglutie difficilement et commença a faire son rapport :

« ~ Maître, les Potter soupçonne de plus en plus Sirius black d'être l'espion dans leur rang, Remus commence à chercher une nouvelle destination pour fuir la Grande-Bretagne car il résiste de moins en moins aux appels de Greyback, Sirius continu de disparaître et réapparaître, je sais qu'il va voir en cachette Mary Macdonald et c'est ses disparitions et réapparitions qui font que James et Lily le soupçonne.

~ Que sais tu des mouvements de l'Ordre ? » Demanda presque gentiment Lord Voldemort car il savait que le brusquer, même si c'était amusant, ne ferait que perdre du temps.

« ~ Ils se préparent à attaquer le manoir des Lestrange, ils pensent pouvoir vous affaiblir en les capturants ou en détruisant les artefacts de magie noir qu'ils trouveront.

~ Quand ?

~ d'ici deux semaines, j'aurai le temps de mieux vous informer sur comment à la prochaine réunion, Maître.

~ Parfait, Pettigrow, pas d'autre nouvelle ?

~ A part que Lily Potter est enceinte, non.

~ Quoi ? Depuis quand et pour quand ? Questionna Voldemort avec plus d'intérêt pour se que lui dit son interlocuteur.

~ eu... eu de..depuis fi.. fin Octobre et, et po..pour fin jui.. juillet. Maître. Répondis Peter pris par des tremblements incontrôlables et sur le point de se souiller.

~ Part, Pettigrow, part avant de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il te reste, je ferait cas de se que tu viens de me dire. Rogue, viens là j'ai une mission pour toi » cria-t-il plus fort pour que le concerné entende que son Maître l'appelait.

« ~ A tu entendu se qu'il viens de dire ?

~ Oui, Maître. Assura Severus Rogue d'une vois basse et posé.

~ Je veux que d'ici janvier le Maître des Potions de Poudlard meurt, ou perde son poste d'une manière ou d'une autre et que tu prenne sa place, choisie bien la stratégie, tu a carte blanche, le mieux est que tu veuille retourner ver la lumière, cette imbécile de Dumbledor va aimer ça et te fera peut être plus confiance.

~ Quel sera ma mission une fois ma place acquise ?

~ Espionne au plus près Dumbledor je veux tout savoir sur ce qu'il fait, se qu'il pense et même se qu'il mange et surtout se qu'il prépare pour « sauver » cette sang-de-bourbe qui selon se que tu m'a rapporté mettra au monde le seul être qui aura le pouvoir de me détruire.

~ A vos ordre Maître. »

* * *

En décembre, Dumbledor fut attristé d'apprendre que son professeur de Potion voulait quitter son poste en plein milieu de l'année scolaire et surtout avec pour seul excuse le fait qu'en temps de guerre il estimait que sa vie et celle de sa femme importait plus que des cours de potion et qu'il quittait l'Angleterre au plus vite.

Quand Dumbledor annonça qu'il cherchait un nouveau professeur de Potion, il fut surprit de ne recevoir qu'une lettre de postulant,(l'Angleterre compte parmi ses sorciers de grands maîtres des potions qui il le savait ne dirait pas non à un travail plus stable dans une école capable de le protéger des attaques de Mangemort) qui en plus ne portait pas de nom. Il donna quand même un rendez-vous à se mystérieux inconnu.

Une nouvelle fois et en peut de temps Dumbledor se retrouva encore dans le salon privé de la Tête de Sanglier pour recevoir l'inconnu. Quel fut sa surprise quand il reconnu l'un de ses anciens élèves de la Maison de Serpentard, qui agrandi encore plus sa surprise quand celui-ci se jeta à ces pieds pour confesser toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commis au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il ferait tout se que lui demanderai Dumbledor contre la vie sauve et une assurance que Lily Potter (il eu du mal à prononcer son nom) serait protéger au périls de la vie du vielle homme.

« ~ Rogue, ressaisissez-vous, mon garçon j'ai du mal a comprendre se que vous me dites. » Demanda gentiment Dumbledor. De se fait Rogue se redressa lentement et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

« ~ Il se passe M. le Directeur que Vous-Savez-Qui en a après les Potter, c'est moi qui en août vous espionnais quand vous avez reçu Sibylle Trelawney ici-même et je Lui ai tout rapporté et il va vouloir tous les tuer pour que la prophétie ne se réalise pas. Je vous en supplie pardonner moi. »

Quand Dumbledor compris l'opportunité qui se présentait devant lui avec la rédemption de son ancien élève, il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et proposa au jeune homme la place du professeur de Potion, il lui assura que d'ici la semaine prochaine il lui trouvera une nouvelle identité et commencera à récolter des preuves qui feront que si un jours Voldemort tombait, Rogue pourrait être innocenté, bien sur avec des conditions, enfin une condition : une obéissance aveugle et sans limite à ces ordres, sans poser de question.

Une fois le pacte signé les deux hommes se séparèrent l'un pour retourner au château et l'autre pour s'acquitté de sa première mission au nom de Dumbledor : s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soupçonne Rogue de traîtrise.

C'est comme sa qu'aux yeux de Lord Voldemort Severus Rogue devient un agent double à sa solde. Et qu'aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledor le Professeur Rogue devient un agent double à son service.

* * *

Alors ? Review SVP.


	7. Chapitre 6

bonjours à tous, comment ça va ?

Merci à ceux qui mon laissés une Review, sa fait toujours plaisir ^_^

Je tien à préciser que parfois je m'inspire de chose que j'ai déjà lu dans d'autre fanfinction et que j'adapte à mon histoire si vous trouver que sa fait trop copier coller dites le moi et je m'en excuse d'avance car je ne fait que m'en inspirer et l'objectif et **surtout** d'éviter le copier coller :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Un combat presque perdu d'avance

Comme l'avait dit Pettigrow, Sirius s'absentait de plus en plus vers un lieu inconnu de ces amis. Contrairement à se que pensait le Rat, Sirius rejoignait non pas sa dulcinée (enfin pas à chaque fois, s'était une couverture), mais un allié de taille qui, comme lui et l'Ordre du Phénix, combattait les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

 ** _Flash Back_** , peut de temps avant l'attaque de Voldemort contre le Chemin de Travers :

« ~ Professeur je sais se que vous allez faire et je veux vous aider. Commença Sirius Black.

~ Et qu'es que je vais faire selon vous, M. Black ? Lui répondis Merlin Wardelnigth.

~ Je sais qui vous êtes, et franchement je ne pensais pas que Dumbledor pouvais être aussi aveugle et pour se que vous allez faire c'est simple, votre but premier était de vous cacher des autorités car vous saviez qu'à votre mort ils vous rechercheraient quand ils se seront rendu compte que votre corps avait disparu. Et quel meilleur cachette que d'être sous le nez aveugle de Dumbledor ? Personne ne vous chercherait jusqu'ici.

Ensuite les Mangemorts et Voldemort commencent à faire des conneries et là vous vous dites « et si je m'opposais à eux pour prouver que j'ai changé ». Et comme pour agir il vous faut être beaucoup plus de liberté de mouvement qu'un simple professeur d'Histoire de la Magie a, alors, Gellert Grindelward, vous vous apprêté à quitter vos fonctions et rejoindre la résistance. » Termina Sirius attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur avec impatience et en savourant l'effet qu'a fait la prononciation du vrais non de Wardelnigth.

La réponse ne lui vint pas de suite ce qui le fait se tendre un peut plus à chaque seconde de silence, car on s'adresse d'une par, pas comme sa à un professeur, et d'autre par, on provoque pas impunément un ex-Mage noir. Et finalement son professeur explosa d'un rire gras et gutturale, pour ensuite lui répondre :

« ~ Black vous avez une sacrée imagination, où es que vous êtes allé chercher sa ? Lui demanda, toujours en rigolant, son professeur. Pour seul réponse Sirius toujours extrêmement sérieux sortie de son sac une ancienne affiche de recherche qui montrait Gellert Grindelward, jeune avec un visage fermé.

~ Je sais pas vous, professeur, mais personnellement j'ai bien l'impression qu'il y a un petit aire de famille entre cette homme et vous, bien-sur, vous êtes plus vieux et aussi avec quelque kilo de plus, on mange pas bien en prison ?

~ Je plaide coupable, vous m'avez démasqué. Lâcha finalement Grindelward. Que voulez vous un trophée, de l'argent, le privilège de me remettre en prison ? Ce qui pour la dernière proposition ne vous sera pas facile, car je me verrai dans l'obligation de me défendre et même si je me suis un peut rouiller avec le temps j'ai gardé quelques bons réflexes. Ha et non on ne mangeait pas bien en prison.

~ Il ne sert à rien de me menacer, je ne veux rien de tout cela, se que je veux c'est travailler avec vous, combattre les Mangemorts efficacement et pas seulement en les espionnant comme le fait l'Ordre du Phénix.

~ Je croyais justement que vous et le reste des Maraudeurs alliez les rejoindre ? Comment voudrai tu aider deux organisations en même temps ?

~ C'est simple moi je vous donne les infos qui vous intéresse et que je pourrai potentiellement trouver dans l'Ordre.

~ Là tu m'intéresse gamin, mais qui te dit que se que tu dit que je vais faire, je vais vraiment le faire ? » Vous l'avez compris Sirius est complètement pommé dans la phrase de Gellert et met quelques minutes à retrouver le sens de la question, se qui au passage faire rire Grindelward.

« ~ Peut-être parce que, grâce à un objet de notre invention, les Maraudeurs, je sais que plusieurs fois dans la semaine vous disparaissez complètement du château et que vous n'y réapparaissez que juste avant vos premier cours de la journée.

~ Se n'est pas une preuve, d'autres professeurs quitter régulièrement le domaine pour des raisons personnelles.

~ Au non, les seuls professeur qui quitte le château sont le Directeur, et McGonagall, et que dernièrement vous vous êtes mis à suivre cette dernière, car voyez vous, la dernière fois que vous avez quitter le château, vous nous avez croisés, James et moi, on était sous sa cape d'invisibilité, juste après je lui ai demander de me la prêter, se qu'il a fait, et je vous ai moi-même suivie, jusqu'au Trois Balai, là où vous avez pendant plus d'une heure espionné le Professeur McGonagall qui discutait avec un inconnu que je suppose faire parti de l'ordre du phénix. Expliqua, posément, Sirius.

~ La les bras m'en tombe, je vous l'accorde, j'espionne votre Professeur de métamorphose, j'avoue, chercher des informations sur tous les Mangemorts qui nous sont connu et inconnu et pour finir, tu a gagné je me rend, oui tu peut m'aider, non pas avant la fin de ta scolarité, oui se sera encore plus dangereux qu'avec l'Ordre du Phénix, car se sera que toi et moi contre le reste de l'univers et non tu n'a pas le droit de le dire à tes copains, car tu doit le savoir vous avez un traître parmi vous, je sais pas qui, mais il est avec vous c'est sur. » Sirius déchanta rapidement quand il comprit se que lui a révéler en dernier Grindelward.

« ~ Quoi y a un traître parmi les Maraudeurs ? Impossible, vous essayer de nous liguer les uns contre les autres c'est sa ?

~ Bien sur que non, Dumbledor le sais, parce que Maugrey fol œil le sait et la dit à Mcgonagall, je le sais parce que justement quand tu m'a espionné il lui a dit et maintenant il doit penser que s'est toi car si tu était dans le bar, lui ta vu car son œil magique voie à travers n'importe quel déguisement, même les capes d'invisibilités.

~ Merde. Fut la seul chose que lâcha Sirius.

~ Et en regardent ta famille, il ne serai pas étonnant que Dumbledor en déduise que c'est toi. Alors la seul chose que tu peut faire c'est faire profil bas pendant le reste de l'année et pendant toute celle d'après. »

C'est se qu'il fit surtout quand Dumbledor leurs dirent à tous qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux.

 ** _Fin du Flash Back_**

* * *

Quand Sirius appris de Gellert, que Lily et James le soupçonnais de plus en plus et qu'ils avaient décidés de nommer Peter comme Gardien du Secret pour qu'ils puissent se cacher de Voldemort quelque temps après leurs mariage, il demanda à Gellert de tout faire pour prouver que c'est Peter le traître et pas lui.

« ~ Il faut leurs prouver que c'est pas moi, sinon ils vont se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup.

~ Je sais, Sirius, que croit tu que je fait depuis quelques mois, j'ai suivie votre ami pendant des semaines sans résulta à chaque fois qu'il va transplaner pour rejoindre son maître, quelqu'un me tombe dessus pour m'empercher de le suivre, la dernière fois, j'ai faillie y passer, l'autre salaud ma jeté un avada avant de lui même disparaître, ils savent que je le suis et qu'il est une trop grosse mine d'information pour le lâcher.

~ Justement c'est pas une preuve sa ? Et Rogue lui aussi c'est un espion on peut pas le faire parler ?

~ Gamin, j'y est déjà penser, et non il est proche, et de Voldemort et de Dumbledor, pour ne pas se faire avoir de plus lui aussi et sûr protégé, et fouiller dans sa tête est impossible c'est un Legilimens / Occlumens entraîné personnellement par le Lord.

~ Donc on va rester la et ne rien faire ? S'énerva Sirius.

~ Bien sur que non tu vas continuer à récolter des informations sur les mouvements de Voldemort et ses copains, en particulier les changements d'habitudes, à la première incartade de leurs plan, tu me préviens, cela voudra dire qu'Il passera à l'attaque.

~ Et une fois ces informations réunis on fait quoi ? On le dit à James et Lily, la c'est sûr elle va m'étriper et réellement croire que je suis passé du coté obscure de la magie.

~ Non rien de tout sa, on attendra le moment pour agir, avant que Voldemort ne pénètre dans leurs maison et après avoir prévenu tes amis. Moi je m'occupe de Lui et toi de eux, tu leurs explique tout se que tu sais sur moi et tu les emmène loin des combats.

~ Quoi ? Tu veux qu'ils fuient ? Quand es que l'on se bat pour de vrai, si on recule toujours jamais l'ennemie ne sera vaincu.

~ Qu'es que tu crois ? T'en que le gamin n'a pas appris à se battre et à tenir une baguette il faudra toujours fuir. Car Dumbledor _et_ Voldemort on décidé du sort de notre communauté magique le jours où ils ont pris au sérieux cette prophétie, un mage noir peut être défait avec la volonté d'un homme, et d'un seul, s'il a la force de se dresser face à l'ennemie. J'en suis la preuve vivante, Dumbledor c'est dressé contre moi comme des centaines d'hommes, de mages, et Créatures Magiques, et j'ai été arrêté. Le problème actuellement est que tout le monde pense qu'un bébé, qui n'a pas encore prouvé qu'il n'était pas un cracmol, leurs sauvera la vie et peut tu me dire comment se bébé va faire pour vaincre un fou, pétrie de vengeance ?

~ Il doit grandir et apprendre à se battre.

~ Exactement, maintenant retourne au QG de l'Ordre et tien toi prés. »

Malheureusement pour tout le monde Voldemort savait qu'il avait deux ennemis à combattre en même temps l'un connu de tous, Dumbledor, se battait en continu pour que et le Ministère et les Potter restent entier, car si l'un tombais, l'Angleterre plongerait dans une des pire dictature que se monde n'ait jamais connu. C'est donc pourquoi le soir du 31 octobre 1981, il ne vint pas seul, il se fit accompagner par ses plus fervents serviteurs dons Bellatrix Lestrange, son marie, le frère de celui-ci, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que les Carrow, et Severus Rogue et 11 autres personnes.

Ils étaient donc 20 Mangemorts en plus de Voldemort à s'attaquer au Manoir des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Et le plan était simple, Lui rentrait dans le manoir et ses Mangemorts tenaient, toutes personnes qui voudraient s'attaquer à lui, à distance en dehors du périmètre des protections.

Quand ils arrivèrent tout se passa correctement, Lui traversa les sorts de protections et les Mangemorts entourèrent le bâtiment.

 ** _Combat dans le manoir :_**

Lily et James écoutaient Sirius, en cette soirée d'Halloween, et plus Sirius tentait de leurs expliquer ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps avec Gellert Grindelward plus James et Lily avaient du mal à le croire. Comment pouvaient-il croire que leur ami avait travaillé avec un Mage noir qui se disait avoir comprit ses erreurs et tentait en les aidants de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. De plus ce soit disant ex-mage noir avait été déclaré morts vingt ans plutôt puis finalement évadé de prison. De se fait ils ne croyaient absolument pas en lui et ils étaient tellement dans le dénie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqués que Voldemort en personne s'avançait dans l'allée de leurs propriété.

Quand il força la porte d'entré, tous sursautèrent et James mis en garde Sirius qui se retrouva, donc, avec d'eux baguettes pointés sur lui.

« ~ Je sais que vous êtes là, Pettigrow me la confirmer se matin, alors montrez-vous et si vous ne m'importunez pas, je pense que seul Harry Potter mourra se soir » s'exclama Voldemort du rez-de-chaussé.

N'y tenant plus Lily couru dans la chambre de son fils, qui était attenante au salon dans le quel ils avaient discutés et se trouvait au premier étage. En même temps James stupéfixa son meilleur ami et le plaqua dans une des armoire de la pièce et lui mis dans une de ses poches une lettre, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir et stopper le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son ascension.

« ~ Vous ne toucherez pas a mon fils. » S'écria James.

Pour appuyer ses dire il envoya un premier sortilège qui s'écrasa sur le bouclier que le Seigneur noir dressa, se fut la même chose pour le second, puis le troisième, de même pour le quatrième et le cinquième.

« ~ Vous les Potter votre faiblesse n'a d'égale que votre orgueil et votre stupidité. Inclinez vous ou mourrez. » se lassent du jeu de James, Voldemort voulant s'amuser, lui lança le sortilège Doloris que son adversaire au lieu de rester immobile évita. Lui du gravir la dernière volé de marche qu'il lui restait pour se retrouver sur le palier et se retrouva à nouveau face à James déterminé comme jamais, à repousser le mage noir. Se qui fit que des éclaires de toutes les couleurs partirent de chaque côté, mais chacun des deux combattant était doué dans se domaine aucun des deux ne flancha.

Se qui mit a terre James fut sa réserve magie qui n'était pas aussi grande que Voldemort et malheureusement pour lui, Il le savait et durant le combat n'avait attendu que se moment où sa victime ne pourrait plus lever sa baguette, c'est avec un sourire de vainqueur que Voldemort cria :

"Avada Kedavra"

James Potter devant son impuissance accepta son sort et ne fit rien pour éviter la mort qui le cueille comme une vielle amie qui n'attendait que sa venu.

Lily hurla son désespoir quand Voldemort éclata d'un rire de fou, d'un rire de sadique, d'un rire de tueur. Quand Il entra dans la chambre, Lily était devant un berceau qui contenais un Harry figé par la peur et l'inconnu. Il ne pleurait pas, il n' hurlait pas, il fixait Voldemort avec détermination.

« ~ Écarte toi pauvre folle.

~ Jamais ! Vous ne toucherai jamais mon fils ! Prenez moi à sa place, se n'est qu'un bébé, il ne peut pas être un dangé pour vous.

~ Je ne te veux pas, c'est lui qui doit mourir, et quand je sortirais d'ici tu vivra et lui sera mort. »

D'un coup de baguette il la projeta contre le mur à sa gauche, l'assomment par la même occasion, pensant qu'il s'était suffisamment occuper d'elle, il dirigea une nouvelle fois sa baguette en direction d'un Potter. Et comme pour le père ne prononça que deux mots

"Avada Kedavra"

Avant que la mort ne frappe le bébé, sa mère se mis sur la trajectoire du sort et mourra en lui léguant son bien le plus précieux, son amour, pour toujours.

« ~ Quel idiote, cette stupide sang-de-bourbe n'aurai pas du mourir... sa ne fait rien avec la mort de tous les Potter, une famille de traître s'éteindra. » et pour la troisième fois de la soirée la mort frappa de nouveau...

 ** _Combat à l'extérieur du manoir :_**

Alors que Voldemort était entré avec fracas dans le manoir, ses sbires eux devaient faire face à un seul homme, qui les menais à la baguette avec facilité, tous reconnurent le Sorcier Vengeur grâce a l'invocation d'un Miroir qui lui sauva la vie car quand il apparu trois sortilèges de mort partirent dans sa direction, malheureusement personne ne se pris le retour de boomerang.

« ~ Qui est tu ? » Demanda gentiment Lucius entre deux sortilèges. Ne recevant pas de réponse, les vingt Mangemorts se mirent à l'attaquer. Sans grande efficacité car au bout de vingt minutes de combat il n'était toujours pas mort.

« Dolor aquis » s'écria Gellert Grindelward.

Tous reconnurent le sortilège qu'un célèbre mage noir des année 1945 avait utilisé pour se défaire (tuer) de 20 Aurors en même temps et les coupent, littéralement et horizontalement, en deux.

Ils n'eurent la vis sauve pour 10 d'entre eux que grâce a leurs entraînements qui avaient exacerbé leurs réflexes, leur permettant de plonger à terre et ainsi éviter le sort le plus noir après l'avada.

Gellert ne repris pas le combat et ne profita donc pas que tout ses adversaires soit au sol :

« ~ Je suis Gellert Grindelward, le Sorcier Vengeur et je viens mettre à terme au règne de Lord Voldemort. Proclama-t-il légèrement vaniteux. »

Personne ne répondit, personne ne bougea, seul le silence régnait en maître dans les rue de Godric's Hollow.

Mué par l'envie de plaire à son Maître, Bellatrix repris le combat, vite suivie par ses compagnons, qui cette fois si, Grindelward ne fit pas que défendre il commença à stupéfixer tout ceux qui se dressaient devant lui, en premier, Rabastan lestransge et son frère furent figés, puis se fut au tour de Bellatrix et quand Severus paralysa lui même les jumeaux Carrow Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle transplanèrent vers des lieux inconnus. Ils ne virent donc pas le toit des Potter exploser et un rayon vert s'en échapper, ainsi qu'un hurlement à donner des cauchemars aux loups-garous.

« ~ Je me rend, ne m'attaquez pas. Furent les seuls paroles de Rogue quand Gellert pointa sa baguette vers lui.

~ Qui me dit qu'une fois le dos tourné tu n'en profitera pas pour m'abattre ? » pour seul répons Rogue lâcha sa baguette qui tomba parterre.

« ~ C'est bon, ramasse là je sais que maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu tu est définitivement du côté de Dumbledor. »

* * *

Puis s'inquiétant, pour son ancien élève, Grindelward couru, suivie de Rogue, dans le manoir des Potter qui à l'étages ne ressemblait qu'a un champ de ruine, les murs étaient criblés de trous et d'impacts de sort, des poutres étaient tombées du toit et limitaient les déplacements des deux hommes. Grindelward fut soulagé quand Sirius sortie du salon dans lequel James l'avais laissé, il avait l'aire sonné par l'explosion du toit, mais entier, quand son regard tomba sur Rogue, il n'eut d'autre réaction que de sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur son ennemi.

« ~ Sirius attend je vais t'expliquer se qu'il se passe, mais avant baisse ta baguette. Demanda précipitamment Gellert.

~ Il a dix second pour me convaincre de ne pas le descendre. Grogna Sirius en réponse et en gardant sa baguette sur Rogue.

~ Toujours aussi hargneux, mais si tu réfléchissais cinq minutes tu te souviendrais que je suis au service de Dumbledor et que la priorité et de voir se qu'il reste de la famille Potter ». Lui répondis sarcastiquement Severus mais voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'envenimer les choses il demanda (fait exceptionnel) plus gentiment : « Sais-tu se qui c'est passé et pourquoi tu es la.

~ J'étais avec James et Lily, pour les prévenir que le Rat les trahirait et que je pouvais les aider avec Grindelward, quand Il est arrivé, Lily c'est précipité dans la chambre de Harry, James m'a stupéfixé et caché dans un placard, avec cette lettre » il sortie la lettre de la poche « je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, ensuite il c'est précipité et de se que j'ai peu entendre il c'est battu avec Le Lord, il n'a pas survécu, ensuite j'ai entendu Lily Lui parler, mais Il a dû la tuer aussi, après c'est flou il a lancé un troisième sortilège de Mort mais y a eu cette explosion et... »

les Hommes dressèrent la tête, ils venaient d'entendre des pleures et quand ils se renouvelèrent, ils se précipitèrent tous dans la chambre du bébé, pour y découvrir Harry toujours assis dans son lit partiellement détruit en pleur. Sirius se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer, pendant se temps Gellert s'était emparé de la lettre que James avait écrit à Sirius :

« Mon ami, tu est le parrain de Harry James Potter et dans cette fonction je souhaite que tu t'occupe de mon fils, si il devait nous arriver quoi que se soit à Lily et Moi. Si Dumbledor tente d'interférer dans mes dernières volontés, tu doit tout mettre en œuvre pour que son projet envers Harry échoue et surtout, surtout empêche le de placer ton filleul chez la sœur de Lily.

Jusqu'à sa majorité tu aura accès à nos compte afin de subvenir à ses besoins et aux tiens, si tu pouvait aussi aider Remus avec notre argent se serait bien de ta par, car lui non plus n'est pas un traître.

Enfin je veux que tu sache que je n'ai jamais douté de ton innocence, Dumbledor te croyait traître et comme il est plus sage de ne pas trop le contredire on a suivie ses ordres et voilà ou sa nous a emmené...

P.S : la cape est dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. »

Quand Gellert fini de lire la lettre à haute voie, le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre du petit Harry, puis des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Rogue et Grindelward se postèrent chacun d'un coté de la porte et Sirius avec Harry dans les bras se mit en retrait pour ne pas être directement dans le cadre de la porte, mais pour pouvoir voir qui y passera.

« ~ Je sais que vous êtes là, je vous ai entendu du rez-de-chaussé. Fit la voie de Remus (vous avez eu peur, hein) Sirius se montra, mais méfiant il mis en joug celui qui venait de parler jusqu'à se qu'il soit visible.

~ Que viens tu faire la ? L'agressa-t-il.

~ Dumbledor m'a envoyer chercher Harry, il a dit que je devait le protéger jusqu'à se qu'il soit mis en sûreté.

~ C'est marrent, mais si tu nous avais entendu tu saurai que James m'interdis de faire confiance à tout ceux qui se disent avec Dumbledor.

~ Je sais, et je sais aussi que c'est Grindelward qui a lut cette lettre et que Rogue et dans le coin aussi.

~ Alors que veut-tu ?

~ Réaliser la dernière volonté d'un ami, je dirait à Dumbledor que en arrivant j'ai trouvé la Maison en miette et plus personne n'était à l'intérieure, il me croira sans doute pas, mais au moins sa vous permettra de trouver une solution pour le protéger de son omniscience. Et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas rester moins j'en sais, mieux je m'en porte, la seul chose que je veux savoir c'est es que Harry va bien ?

~ Oui, il a juste une cicatrice un peut bizarre sur le front.

~ Merci et à bientôt. »

Et Remus Lupin partie, l'âme en peine d'avoir perdu deux de ses plus chères amis.

~ Que voulez-vous faire du petit ? Demande, une fois sur du départ de Remus, Severus.

~ Je ne peut pas le garder. Fit Sirius. Dumbledor me soupçonnera toujours et je ne pourrai pas le cacher très longtemps.

~ Et moi dès qu'il va me poser une question, de par mon pacte avec lui, je ne pourrai pas lui mentir. Les deux hommes, anciennement ennemis, se tournèrent vers Grindelward.

~ Bon d'accord j'ai compris, je m'en occupe, si Dumbledor demande je serai en France.

~ Je dirai que tu te cache en Provence, la famille Black a un magnifique Château fort dans le coin. Proposa Sirius.

~ Bien, dès que je suis installé je pense pouvoir vous informer en toute discrétion de ce que j'ai prévus pour la suite des événements. Bon chance à vous. »

Sirius tendis l'enfant à son mentor, qui après un signe de tête aux deux hommes, transplana vers une destination inconnu.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé.

Review SVP.


	8. chapitre 7

Bonjours tout le monde, commença va ? Me voici de retour (pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) et avec moi un nouveau chapitre.

 _Quand c'est en italique c'est du fourchelang_ (harry fait joujou avec des serpents :-)

bonne lecture je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre :

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 7 :**** Un enfant, un Homme et un Serpent.

La disparition de l'enfant Survivant entraîna une tempête médiatique sans précédent, et bien fâcheuse pour Albus Dumbledor, qui aux yeux de tous, était le responsable de cette disparition puisque étant proche des Potter, il aurai du être en mesure de les protéger.

S'ensuivit une enquête qui retourna ciel et terre pour retrouver se pauvre bébé, disparu après avoir terrassé le plus grand mage noir qu'a connu la Grande-Bretagne. Tous imaginèrent des théories du complots plus folles les unes que les autres. L'enquête permis tout de même de mettre derrière les barreaux un certains nombres de Mangemorts qui tentaient de fuir la justice en fuyant le pays, car ils étaient les premiers suspect de cette enquête.

Mais après un an de recherche, Harry James Potter resta introuvable et l'enquête en resta la, beaucoup ont dés lors pensés qu'il était mort, d'autre gardèrent espoir, ou continuèrent de le chercher en vains. Car la seul piste que les Aurors avaient était celle fournie par Sirius Black et Severus Rogue et qui emmena les enquêteur en France était, depuis le début, et restera froide puisqu'elle était fausse.

Pendant se temps, Sirius repris contacte avec son meilleurs ami, Remus, pour essayer de remettre la main sur ce traître de Rat, qui finalement ne fut pas tellement dure a retrouver puisque l'homme se planquait dans la maison de ses parents depuis que Lord Voldemort avait été terrassé. Quand il leurs ouvra la porte ne se méfiant absolument pas, Peter Pettigrow ouvrit la porte d'entré au deux inconnu qui patientait sagement sur le pas de la porte, porte qu'il referma précipitamment en réalisant que les deux inconnus étaient tout sauf inconnu et avec de bons sentiments envers lui :

« ~ Peter ouvre cette porte, et arrête de te conduire en lâche que tu est. Grogna Sirius.

~ Jamais. » Cria en retour Peter, terrorisé.

Ils ne lui laissèrent aucune chance de s'en sortir et a deux défoncèrent la porte, se qui envoya Peter valdinguer plus loin dans le couloir d'entré.

De plusieurs coup de baguette silencieuse, Peter se retrouva paralysé puis enchaîné sur une chaise et enfin libéré de sa paralysie.

« ~ Pourquoi les as tu trahis, Peter ? Commença Sirius, plus remonté que jamais.

~ Tu crois peut être que j'avais le chois, une fois dans les griffes de Maître tu ne peut que le servir ou mourir. Répondis le prisonnier avec hargne.

~ Alors pourquoi, l'avoir approché, tu pensais qu'on aurai été incapable de te protéger ?

~ Me protéger contre Lui ? C'est impossible de lui échapper, une fois que t'est sa cible, il ne te lâche plus jusqu'à être sur de ta mort, la mort de Lily et ….

~ Ne prononce pas leurs non et encore moins ce qu'ils leurs est arrivé par ta faute. L'interrompis, d'un coup de point dans la figure, Sirius.

~ Je croie qu'avant d'avoir un mort sur les bras, Sirius, nous allons appeler les Aurors pour dire que le meurtrier de James et Lily a été retrouvé. Expliqua d'une voie froide, voir polaire, Remus, toujours calme et en retenant son ami d'aller plus loin qu'un coup.

~ Non, vous ne ferait pas sa à l'un de vos amis ? Gémis Peter.

~ Ton amis ? » S'emporta Sirius. Pendant que Remus contactait, dans une autre pièce, les Aurors. « Pour nous, tu n'existe plus, et tu est encore moins un ami. » Puis réalisant qu'il allait perdre une fois de plus son sans froid Sirius s'assit en face de Peter et le garda en joug de sa baguette, dans un silence oppressant, jusqu'à l'arrivé des Aurors. Qui pour arrêter un homme Arrivèrent à vingt et prirent position, comme une troupe de commando d'élite, autour et dans la maison.

Maugrey Fol œil s'avança vers les deux hommes et demanda :

« ~ Encore vous ? Comment ça se fait qu'a chaque fois qu'il y a de l'action ou des Arrestations de personne que vous auriez connus, vous êtes sur les lieux et pire vous avez déjà fait notre boulot ? S'exclama-t-il.

~ Bizarrement, je me pose la même question quand, sans preuve, un professeur nous attribuait des blagues qu'on aurait hypothétiquement fait. Lui répondis Sirius.

~ Bien, restez à la disposition de nos services, nous aurons probablement des questions à vous poser. Leurs Ordonna l'Auror.

~ Peter est Animagus, je crois que c'est une information importante pour votre enquête. S'écria Remus, avant que les Aurors et leur prisonnier sorte de la maison. »

Deux jours plus tard le registre des personnes possèdent le pouvoir de se transformer en animal comme ils leur chantent se trouvait alourdis de trois noms supplémentaires, deux déclarations volontaires et une ajouté par le département des Aurors.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans une forêt lointaine, loin des Hommes et des Sorciers, loin de toute créature magique qui aurait bien voulut d'un Bébé comme quatre heures, se trouvait, niché entre deux collines et caché par des arbres plus que centenaires, un homme, un bébé qui braillait d'une voie puissamment stridente et une chouette habitant dans une petite maisonnette.

« ~ Satan, occupe le petit, pendant que je lui prépare son biberon. Demande l'homme, à sa chouette. Je vais finir sourd, je savais bien que se plan, de le cacher avec moi, puait autant l'embrouille que ses couches. Se plaignit-il en aparté. »

Comme vous pouvez le constater, la cohabitation entre Gellert Grindelward et Harry Potter, commençait assez mal, et cela dura pendant plus de deux ans, où Gellert du alterner le changement régulier de couche, la préparation du biberon, la recherche de lieu sans trop de danger pour acheter de quoi survivre, surveiller le bébé qui pour des raisons inexpliquées se retrouvait à des endroits improbables, jusqu'à se que le petit puisse, maladroitement, aligner plus de deux mots d'affiler.

Enfin ses deux ans où pendant la première année, Gellert découvris que son petit protégé allait être une sorcier exceptionnelle puisque Harry avait réalisé sa première manifestation de magie en se protègent, tout seul, des assiettes qui allaient lui tomber sur la tête, le fait que c'est exceptionnel pour un enfant de un an et que normalement la magie involontaire se fait vers les cinq, six ans.

Puis petit à petit, ils apprirent à se connaître, enfin Gellert commençait à bien connaître Harry, et quand le petit fut suffisamment grand pour comprendre se que lui disait l'adulte, Gellert lui révéla son passé en insistant longuement sur se qui était arrivé à ses parents et sur le pourquoi ils l'avaient fait. Au début Harry ne compris pas de suite ce que la mort de ses parents signifiait et il ne le comprit que trois mois après que Gellert le lui avait dit :

« ~ Pourquoi, pleure tu Harry ? » Demande doucement Grindelward à un Harry de 5 ans et demi en pleure, un soir, bien après l'heure ou il aurai du dormir.

« ~ Tu a... a dit, que pa..papa et maman ne re...reviendrons plus jamais, pour... pourquoi il sont mort ? Pleura Harry en hoquetant.

~ Parce qu'un méchant sorcier l'a décidé. Lui répondit simplement Gellert.

~ Qu...qui ? Et pour...pourquoi ? » le mage se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrai pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps car Harry était entré dans la phase (très irritante) du Pourquoi, comment, qui, quoi, où ?

~ Il les a tué parce qu'ils se sont opposés à lui trop de fois et que pour te sauver ils ont préférés de sacrifier que de te voir mourir. Expliqua-t-il maladroitement, au mot « sauver » Harry réagis :

~ Pour me sauver ? Comme les Héros ? » puis sans prévenir il partie dans sa chambre et en ressorti avec un des nombreux livres que son oncle Sirius lui avait envoyé.

~ Comme Henry le sauveur de dragon ? » pour ne pas entrer dans des détails inutiles Grindelward acquiesça.

« ~ Oui papa et maman sont des Héros, merci gel'. S'exclama l'enfant, oubliant totalement qu'il avait pleuré deux minutes plutôt. »

Bien-sur, il n'oublia pas non plus de mettre en garde Harry des fourberies du vieux Dumbledor et qu'il devra se méfier de ses manœuvres pour le manipuler et en bon enfant qu'il est, Harry classa, sans problème, Albus Dumbledor dans la case des « méchants » case qui contenait aussi Voldemort et les hommes en noirs avec des masques appelés Mangemorts, se qui fit sourire Gellert.

Il fut surpris quand le petit à ses six ans demanda de plus en plus à jouer avec des z'amis ou d'aller chez tonton Siri et tonton Mumus. Et c'est à se moment la que Gellert compris que le gosse s'ennuyait dans cette maison où à part lire des livres ou jouer avec Satan (la chouette de Grindelward) qui était de moins en moins coopératif dans les jeux de plus en plus inventifs du petit Potter.

C'est pourquoi il commença a proposé et insisté, dans sa correspondance avec Sirius, sur le fait que le petit s'ennuyait de ses oncles et qu'il serait temps de faire revenir le Survivant en Angleterre. Il fut donc décidé que Harry rejoindrait Remus et Sirius au 12, Square Grimmauld le 31 juillet 1987, date de son septième anniversaire.

Deux jours avant le départ, Grindelward décida d'emmener Harry, pour son anniversaire au Zoo Magique de Russie qui, même si il n'avait pas de dragon comme animal vedette, était la plus grande réserve animalière magique du monde et qui contenait aussi un certain nombre d'animaux non magique.

La journée commença donc très bien, ils débutèrent la visite par la partie où résidait les animaux non magique et Harry fut grandement impressionné par les félins, il adora les lions (coïncidence?), les loups et autres carnivores, les éléphants et autres animaux herbivore ne lui plus pas spécialement, quand il entra dans le vivarium ou était réuni les reptiles, il alla directement voir le python royal qui trônais au centre de la place et qui était entouré, à sa gauche par un boa constrictor et à sa droite par un anaconda. Et l'impensable pour tout humain sorciers et moldus se passa :

« ~ _Bonjours, vous êtes magnifiques, moi c'est Harry._ S'exclama Harry.

 _~ Mercici, moi sss'est Nag... Pyt, mon nom est Pyt et mes copains ssssont Bo et Ana._ Lui répondis le python, se rendant pas compte qu'il taillait bavette (expression pour dire qu'il discute comme « il compte fleurette ») avec des serpents Harry continua.

 _~ Cool vous voulez bien être mes amis ? Vous vous ennuyez pas trop dans ces petites cages ?_

 _~ Qu'il est mignon, sse petit'humain._ Fit la femelle anaconda.

 _~ Non ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous iccci on est nourrie trois fois par jours, puis on a de l'espace pour bouger et on aime bien rigoler de la tête que font les humains en nous voyant._ Expliqua le boa.

 _~ ha d'accord, à plu tard mon tuteur m'attend_.

 _En revoir petit Harry, et je pense que tu me reverra bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense. »_ ConclutPyt _._

Quand Harry rejoignis Gellert il lui demanda :

« ~ A qui parlait tu Harry ?

~ Bas aux serpent, ils sont très sympathique, tu sais. Lui répondis-t-il innocemment.

~ Vraiment et que t'ont-il dit ? Questionne amusé Grindelward en prenant l'explication enfantine pour ce quelle est, une idée imaginaire.

~ Le python a dit que ces amis s'appelaient Ana et Bo, et Bo a dit qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas puisqu'ils avait trois repas pas jours et de l'espace pour bouger.

~ Intéressent. (Il ne le crois toujours pas)

~ Et il a rajouter qu'ils aimaient rigoler de tête des gens qui rentre dans le vivarium. »

Réalisent enfin que le petit ne pouvait tous simplement pas inventer tous ses détails il lui demanda très intelligemment :

« ~ Tu a parlé aux serpents ?

~ bas oui je te le dit depuis tout à l'heure »

Avant qu'il ne puisse pensé qu'il avait dit une bêtise, Harry se retrouva une fois de plus devant les trois serpents et Gellert lui ordonna de leurs parler, se qu'il fit :

« ~ Coucou les amis, apparemment mon tuteur veux vous parler lui aussi. »

Grindelward compris enfin que son protégé était fourchelang. Puis voulant réfléchir sans entendre sans arrêt des sifflement, il sortie du vivarium, Harry comprenant que son tuteur était en pleine réflexion, ne protesta pas. Comme il était l'heure de déjeuner, ils s'assirent à l'un des nombreux restaurents se trouvant dans le parc et Gellert entrepris donc, d'expliquer à Harry que sa particularité n'était pas spécialement bien vu et chez les sorciers et chez les moldus il devait garder se pouvoir pour lui même, ce qu'il promis.

Ce zoo, contrairement à celui de Londres n'avait pas de dragon, offert gracieusement par la Potter peut de temps après leurs mariage, mais il avait un très vieux Basilic (aveugle). Malheureusement pour Harry il ne fit que passer devant sans pourvoir discuter avec lui, puisque Gellert n'était pas sur qu'il puisse tenir sa langue et de se faite révéler sa capacités aux autres visiteurs.

Après la visite éclaire de l'habitacle du basilique, ils se retrouvèrent devant un enclot contenant deux Thunderbirds (Oiseau-Tonner, pour ceux qui on vus les animaux fantastiques c'est la grosse bébête qui fait pleuvoir à la fin du films, qui ressemble à un hippogriffe mais en plus gros et un peut plus oiseau que cheval), cette enclot était face à celui des Occamys (pareil référence aux animaux fantastique, là c'est un gros serpent qui se tien sur deux pâtes, avec des ails et qui a le pouvoir de pendre autant de place qu'il y en a dans une pièce exemple : « il peut se tenir facilement dans un grenier et y prendre toute la place, soit rentré encore plus facilement dans une théière », les fan du film je sais vous allez crier au scandale puisque je viens de spoiler la scène qui se joue dans le film, et si vous avez d'autre façon d'expliquer son pouvoir sans faire un copier coller avec les infos qu'on nous donne sur les cites références).

Donc voilà le tableau, Gellert est submergé par la beauté du Thunderbird qui se trouve juste en face de lui et qui le fixe également, alors que lui Harry est plutôt attiré par la famille Occamys, qui est simplement séparé des visiteurs par un cordon qui délimite l'espace leurs étant réservé. (vous sentez la catastrophe arrivé, hein ? ;-).

Harry intrigué par l'accent qu'utilisaient les Occamys pour parler, passa par dessus la barrière et s'approcha tranquillement du danger, eux je veux dire des Occamys : (POV Harry)

« ~ _Bonjours, moi c'est Harry et vous ?_ Demande-t-il innocemment. (ha l'innocence des enfants)

 _Éloigne toi de mes petits, humain, ou je te mange_. Gronda la femelle (accent espagnol sifflotant comme quand Harry parle à un serpent)

~ J _e veux juste être ami, pourquoi tu cris ?_

 _Tu... tu nous comprend ? Questionne la femelle avec étonnement et en oubliant d'être menaçante._

 _Oui, mon tuteur m'a dit que le fourchelang c'est un don très rare. Es que je peut m'approcher ?_ supplia-t-il

 _D'accord mais si tu nous veux du mal, tu le regrettera._ Céda-t-elle. »

Quand Harry fut suffisamment proche deux les petits qui étaient, jusque la protégés et cachés par l'immense corps de leur mère pointèrent le bout de leurs nez et regarda avec intérêt l'inconnu qui s'approchait. Puis voyant que leur maman ne réagissait pas ils décidèrent d'aller à sa rencontre et tous les six frottèrent leurs têtes contre les jambes du gamins.

POV Grindelward:

Quand il fini d'observer le majestueux animal qui était devant lui, Gellert s'aperçut que le Survivant n'était plus à coté de lui, qu'il commença à s'inquiéter et c'est à se moment là que des soigneurs apparurent de partout pour conseiller aux visiteurs de limiter leur déplacement et de surtout ne pas crier sa en valait de la survie de l'enfant qui se trouvait dans l'enclot des Occmys, bien sur certaines femmes et même des hommes étouffèrent un crie de surprise. Gellert entendit même des phrases du style : « ~ qui a laissé ce pauvre enfant sans surveillance, c'est une honte... ».

Puis lentement les soigneurs et gardiens du parc encerclèrent la famille Occamys, quand la mère sentie la menace elle entoura ses petits et Harry de son corps. Harry demanda se qu'il se passait et elle lui répondit que de méchant sorcier essayaient de leurs faire du mal, Harry essaya donc de voir par dessus le corps de sa protectrice la seul chose qui vis, c'est le regard réprobateur de Grindelward.

« ~ _attendez, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, je n'aurai pas dû vous approcher, s'il vous plais laissez moi leur dire que je ne suis pas en danger avec vous, ou laissez moi partir comme ça il ne pourrons pas vous approchez._ (petit moment de réflexion de la part de la mère)

 _D'accord je te laisse partir mais avant tu leur dit de s'éloigner de moi._ »

Quand Harry réussi à monter sur le corps de la mère tous ce figèrent, n'en croyant pas leur yeux, puis Harry leur expliqua tous et Gellert pour sauver son protégé affirma les dires du petit et expliqua aussi que le Survivant était un fourchelang.

Donc tous les soigneurs et gardiens s'éloignèrent, à contre cœur, Harry descendis de son perchoir, sauf qu'au moment ou il allait rejoindre Gellert un des bébés Occamys se jeta sur lui et deux chose se passa, d'abord une éclaire blanc éblouis tous le monde et pendant ce laps de temps, une voie venant du bébé raisonna dans la tête de Harry : « ~tu veux être mon ami pour toujours ? » et comme l'enfant était seul depuis qu'il vivait dans la maison au fin fond de la forêt lui répondit positivement.

Secondement quand tous purent voire enfin se qui se passait il virent tous Harry Potter et avec lui un bébé Occamy dans les bras.

La seul pensé de Gellert à se moment la c'est « merde comment je vais expliquer sa à Sirius et Remus » comme lui quelque soigneurs comprirent se qu'il venait de se passer, enfin ils surent qu'un truc qui existe mais qui est totalement improbable, puisque très rare et qui surviens une fois tous les cent ans voir plus, venait de se produire en vrais et non pas dans leurs livres sur la théorie de la probabilité qu'un couple de familier pourrait survenir devant eux dans leurs carrières.

J'explique un familier est un couple sorcier/animal magique ou non qui se forme quand les deux êtres se touchent et il se créer un lien mental incassable sauf quand l'un d'eux meurt, ils peuvent donc ressentir tout se que ressent leur binôme et partager des pensées, discuter par la penser, exemple Dumbledor et fumesec (le phénix) sont un couple de familier (et oui qui d'autre qu'un familier peut rester aussi longtemps avec ce vieux citronné et ne pas fuir en courant, volant à tire d'aile.)

Donc quand tous eurent l'explication, surtout les autres soigneurs et gardiens ils décidèrent de laisser l'enfant seul avec son tuteur et la famille Occamy.

« ~ _Je suis fière de toi mon fils, tu va pouvoir voyager dans des lieux que tu n'a jamais rêvé et en plus tu va pouvoir causer plein de problème autour de toi pour les humains et leur secret sur la magie puisque tu ne quittera plus jamais ton ami, toi l'humain tu a intérêt de prendre bien sois de mon fils où je te jure que je me vengerai._ S'exclama la maman Occamy. (Harry traduit à Gellert se qu'elle avait dit et pour la seconde fois repensa à « et merde »)

 _D'accord madame, je le protégerai au péril de ma vie. »_ Jura Harry en se rappelant du mot péril qu'il avait lu dans un de ses livres.

Puis après des en revoir émouvant où le bébé Occamy versa quelques larmes, larme qui coula aussi des yeux de l'enfant, puisque l'émotion de l'Occamy se propageait dans sa tête grâce au lien qu'il partageait et qui le submergea.

Quand Gellert toujours silencieux commença à partir, Harry avec son nouveau ami dans les bras le suivie en silence. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux jusqu'aux moment où ils arrivèrent dans la maison au fin fond de la forêt, même quand le directeur leurs demanda des explications que Grindelward géra avec facilité. Et quand le directeur demanda un remboursement du au fait qu'il perdait une magnifique créature rare de surcroît, Gellert répondit simplement que si sa créature lui tenait tellement à cœur, le directeur aurai dû mieux protéger ces pensionnaires, qu'un simple cordon ne suffisait pas et que pour l'argent avec se que va lui rapporter la vente des coquille d'œuf (qui je rappel est en argent pure) le dédommagement était inutile, le directeur fut donc contraint de les laisser partir par manque d'argument.

Une fois à la maison :

« ~ Je suppose que tu va me punir et me gronder. Craignit Harry.

~ Non pas se soir Harry, je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher le premier jours avec ton familier, par contre je veux que tu sache que même si c'est moi qui suis en charge de te nourrir tu devra t'impliquer dans la recherche de se que mange ton ami, ainsi que dans son élevage pour qu'il soit sage et obéissant à tes ordres. Mais aussi qu'à chaque bêtise qu'il fera tu sera le seul responsable. »

Quand les règles, obligatoire pour la survie des nerfs de Gellert et pour celle de la maison, furent posés, il laissa le duo de choc faire se qu'il souhaitait et commença a rédiger une lettre qui expliquera le nouvelle événement aux oncles de Harry Potter.

* * *

Voila alors sa vous a plus ? Et je préviens (pour ceux qui risque d'être surpris) dans le prochain chapitre y a dumbledore _**et**_ harry et je crois que j'ai un peut changé la personnalité de dumbledore et je l'ai fait un peut plus méchant que d'habitude je donnerai plus d'explication la semaine prochaine ;-)

Review SVP


	9. Chapiter 8

**bonjours à tous comment ça va ? Bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont depuis une semaine et depuis hier soire. et bonne courage pour ceux que doivent encore travailler une semaines.**

 **Tout appartien Rowling, l'histoire, les personnages, les lieux.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 8 :**** Méchant Dudu

Deux jours plus tard quand, pour son anniversaire, Gellert annonça à Harry et Salazar ( l'Occamy familier de Harry) qu'ils se rendraient tous en Angleterre pour que Harry puissent vivre avec son parrain et son oncle, Harry fut plus que contant en réalisant qu'il n'allait plus être tout seul avec Grindelward, mais il déchanta aussi vite quand Gellert lui appris aussi que une fois à Londres ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir se voir très souvent :

« ~ Pourquoi tu ne pourra pas rester avec nous ? Questionne tristement Harry.

~ Je te l'ai déjà dit, dans ma jeunesse j'ai fait des choses pas très bien à des personnes innocente et sa ma valu une condamnation et un aller simple pour la prison, il se pourrai que je m'en suis évadé pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Mentit-il à moitié.

~ Oui mais maintenant tu est un gentil, ils ne peuvent pas t'arrêter puisque tu t'est occupé de moi.

~ Justement Dumbledor, qui voulait te récupérer et s'occuper de toi à du croire que je t'ai enlever et du coup je risque encore plus la prison.

~ Méchant Dumbledor. » Conclut Harry avant de partir faire ses baguages.

Quand grâce à un porteloin, illégalement fabriqué, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld, ils furent directement happés dans la vénérable maison des Black et Harry quand il aperçu enfin son parrain, qu'il n'avait vu que grâce à des photo, il lui sauta dans les bras, se qui ravi énormément Sirius, il pouvait enfin toucher son neveu qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ce sinistre jour Halloween sept ans plus tôt. Salazar aussi contant que son maître sauta donc lui aussi dans les bras de cette inconnu que Harry nommai dans sa tête parrain (le sens de ce mot échappait totalement à l'Occamy), se qui eu pour résulta de faire tomber le trio, puis se rendant compte que quelque chose lui enroulait le bras Sirius se redressa et eu la surprise de voir un petit serpent autour du bras gauche il commença à paniquer légèrement :

« ~ Puis-je savoir se que fait cette chose autour de mon bras ?

~ C'est Salazar, mon familier tu va voir il est très gentil sa fait deux jours que c'est mon ami. Lui répond innocemment Harry, ne voyant pas où est le problème.

~ Sirius tu sais c'est l'Occamy qui est devenu le familier de Harry pendant notre visite dans le zoo magie de Russie, je te l'ai dit dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyé précédemment. Intervient Grindelward.

~ Visite d'un zoo ? Familier ? Lettre envoyé précédemment ? Mais non on n'a pas reçu cette lettre et dans ta dernière lettre que l'on a reçu tu nous indiquai la date et l'heure de votre arrivé. Se défend Sirius.

~ Commença ta pas reçu la lettre que j'ai fait y a deux jours ? C'est Satan qui la portait d'ailleurs où est-il. S'inquiéta Grindelward.

~ Je peut peut-être vous répondre à votre question. Fit une voie derrière lui.

~ Dumbledor ? Que faite vous chez moi ? Sortez vous n'êtes pas invité et encore moins le bien venu. » Harry et Salazar comprenant qu'un danger venais d'apparaître, se cachèrent derrière le porte parapluie (en forme de pied de troll) qui se trouvait juste à coté d'eux.

« ~ Harry voyons, ne soit pas timide, je viens te récupérer pour que tu puisse rejoindre ta vrai famille, je suis sur que ta tante Pétunia sera ravie de faire ta connaissance. » mû par une volonté nouvelle (sûrement du au fait que Salazar avait peur de l'inconnu) Harry se releva et affronta du regard Albus Dumbledor, et se fut Dumbledor qui dû baisser le regard face au yeux vert émeraude de Harry qui était soutenu par son familier.

~ Ma famille c'est Sirius, Remus et Gellert, pas vous et encore moins tante Pétunia se défendis Harry.

~ Et bien, voilà c'est l'enfant qui a choisis, vous ne pouvez pas allez contre sa volonté et de vous à moi Albus vous savez très bien que d'une part vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur Harry,la dernière lettre de James et accès explicite et d'autre part votre tante Pétunia je l'ai déjà vu et non elle ne sera pas ravie de voir Harry et son compagnons débarquer chez elle. Attaqua Remus d'une voie poser et glacial, faisant comprendre au vieux mage qu'il ne gagnera pas face à trois sorciers beaucoup plus déterminé que lui.

~ Je vois, la seul chose que j'ai a faire...

~ C'est de partir de chez moi. L'interrompis Sirius.

~ Et de récupérer le Survivant par la voie de la Justice. Termina Dumbledor, il parti ensuite sans rien ajouter. »

Puis Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère, emmena Harry voir sa nouvelle chambre. Gellert fit par de son inquiétude, par rapport à la menace que venait de lancer Albus, à Remus qui lui répondis que cela faisait sept ans qu'ils se préparait à se genre de situation et assura que quoi qu'il arrive Dumbledor ne gagnera jamais sa bataille judiciaire.

Cette bataille arriva très vite et commença par l'arrestation de Sirius et Remus qui était accusé de coopération avec le mage noir le plus dangereux de sa génération, Dumbledor pensant pouvoir récupérer Harry de cette façon, fut contrarié par Amelia Bones (directrise du département de la justice magique) qui décida que pour la sécurité du héro de la nation sorcière britannique à cause des circonstances dû au fait que Harry avait un familier ne pouvait pas aller dans ça famille moldu sans risquer de brisé le secret sur la magie, il fut donc confié au soins du frère d'Amelia, Edga Bones, qui puisqu'il avait une fille du même âge que Harry serai plus que capable de s'en occuper.

Remus et Sirius furent libéré et acquitté par la justice magique grâce au fait que Dumbledor n'avait pus fournir suffisamment de preuve de leurs culpabilité, même la dernière lettre de Grindelward ne pus être retenus contre eux puisque chacun correspondance entre Gellert et les deux Maraudeurs avait été fait sous de faux nom et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été en capaciter de révéler sa localisation même sous véritaserum.

Harry passa donc deux moi chez les Bones où il fut protégé des reporteurs encombrant ainsi que des opportuniste qui voulait voir le Survivant disparu/réapparu comme par magie et où il se fit sa véritable amie, Susan Bones, la fille du frère d'Amelia Bones.

La deuxième attaque de Dumbledor vint en Novembre, là il choisi de faire passer Sirius pour un traite en indiquant que c'est lui qui a balancé les Potter à son supposer maître Voldemort et que de sa nature de loup-garou Remus était un danger une fois par mois, pour l'enfant.

Cette fois ci la bataille fut rude car Dumbledor sortie les anciens dossier qui lui avait permis de faire condamner a vie Peter Pettigrow peut après son arrestation, où il eu juste à changer le nom qui figurait sur les rapport pour faire suspecter Sirius. il fut sauvé de justesse par la participation du Directeur de la banque Gringotts qui apporta, en la personne d'un souvenir laisser par James et Lily dans leur coffre avec la mention que si Dumbledor tentai quoi que se soit contre Sirius les gobelin devaient montrer se souvenir, la preuve de l'innocence du Lords Black.

Pour Remus se fut plus dure puisque la question touchait le racisme que le ministère s'employait a créer envers les loups-garous et comme beaucoup de mères d'enfant du même âge témoignèrent de leur inquiétude face à ce danger, la justice magique fut obliger d'intervenir en défaveur de Remus jusqu'à ce que Harry lui-même trouva la solution quand les juges lui demandèrent s'il n'avait pas peur de Remus et du danger qu'il représentait :

~ Comment t'appelle-tu jeune homme. Commence à interroger Amalia Bones, qui dirigeait ce tribunal ( et je précise que c'est normal de demander quelque chose d'aussi banal que le nom pour s'assurer de l'identité du témoin)

~ Harry James Potter. Récita-t-il très impressionné par les regards tournés vers lui.

~ Qui est ton compagnon ?

~ Salazar mon Occamy qui est aussi mon familier. Quelques personnes furent amusées par le nom donné au familier d'autres choqués.

~ Est ce que tu n'a pas peur qu'un jours Remus ne te face du mal une fois qu'il est transformé en loup-garou ? Demanda un autre juge pour réorienter le témoignage vers le sujet principal.

~ Bas, non en plus le mois dernier j'ai appris ce qu'y arrivait a tonton Mumus et mon parrain ma fait comprendre que de toute façon Mumus n'était pas dans la maison quand la pleine lune arrivait et qu'il se trouvait très précisément dans le Manoir des Black qui se trouve en Écosse, donc beaucoup trop loin pour me faire du mal. Et n'est ce pas vrai que les loups-garous ne peuvent contaminer quelqu'un d'autre que quand ils sont transformés ? Demande-t-il.

~ Si, tu a raison. Quand tu dis qu'il n'est pas à la maison quand la pleine lune arrive que cela signifie-t-il ?

~ Mumus est absent trois jours avant la transformation et quatre jours après.

~ Je pense que nous avons fait le tours de la question.

~ Attendez, si vous avez peur que je vive dans la même maison qu'un loup-garou, qui en plus était le meilleur ami de mon père, alors il n'a qu'a vivre dans une autre maison que moi et me rendre visite quand il veux. » S'exclama Harry.

Les juges reconnurent que le petit n'avait pas tord, et il fut donc décidé que Remus n'habiterai donc pas dans le manoir des Black à Londres.

Tout le monde pensa alors que les ennuis des Black, Lupin et Potter étaient terminés c'est sans compté le culot des gobelin qui, après avoir apporté la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius face au accusations de Dumbledor, indiquèrent que depuis la mort des parents Potter il y avait d'étrange mouvement sur les comptes en banque des Potter et surtout sur celui qui concerne les investissement et autre revenus du au différente entreprise que possède la famille Potter, compte auquel Sirius n'a absolument pas accès.

Il fut révéler après une petite enquête mené conjointement par les sorciers et les gobelins que l'argent qui disparaissait tous les mois depuis sept ans arrivait directement dans celui de la famille Dumbledor. Albus Dumbledor fut donc accusé de détournement d'argent et surtout de vol, et sa seul défense fut qu'il avait empruntés cette argent pour le compte de Poudlard car je cite « c'est pas avec les maigres subventions du ministère que j'arriverai à faire tourné cette école. » se à quoi répondu Sirius le nouveau tuteur légal de Harry Potter : « ~ Et bien tu a emprunté, maintenant vous devez rembourser avec en prime les intérêt qui on cours actuellement dans le système de prêt de Gringotts » se qui coûta terriblement chère à Dumbledor. Malheureusement même ces déboires n'entachèrent sa réputation et il resta pour beaucoup le plus grand mage de de sa génération et en plus il garda son siège et son titre de président de la cours du Magenmagot.

C'est donc à cause de Albus Dumbledor qu'un soir après toutes ses péripétie, Harry s'exclama :

« ~ Qu'es qu'il est casse pied le vieux dudu.

~ Pourquoi râle tu comme ça Harry ? S'amusa Sirius.

~ A cause de lui je vous ai plus vus dans un tribunal qu'à la maison et plus il a osé voler papa et maman.

~ serte, mais maintenant que tout sa est terminé depuis maintenant trois mois on va enfin pouvoir s'occuper de toi, qu'es que tu veux faire maintenant ?

~ Je veux savoir me défendre comme Sirius. Indique-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

~ qu'entend tu quand tu dit te défendre comme Sirius ? S'inquiète Remus en redoutant que son neveux lui demande d'apprendre à faire de la magie.

~ je veux faire comme lui, savoir envoyer une bonne patate au méchant quand il les arrête.

~ d'où de viens cette idée ? »

Pour seule réponse Harry lui montra une image de Sirius, dans la gazette qui avant d'arrêter un ancien Mangemort lui envoyait un coup de poing dans la figure, comme les images bougeaient, on pouvait voir toute la scène au ralentie avec en gros titre : UNE ARRESTATION MUSCLER POUR UN MANGEMORT TOUT AUSSI MUSCLER.

« ~ Où a-tu trouvé ça ?

~ Dans le bureau de Sirius.

~ Et qu'es qu'on à dis par rapport au fait que tu te retrouve dans son bureau ? Gronda Remus.

~ Que j'ai pas le droit d'y aller, mais c'est pas moi qui y est allé c'est Salazar et lui il n'a pas l'interdiction.

~ Certainement on a peut-être oublié d'étendre l'interdiction à Salazar, donc je reformule des a présent toi, Harry James Potter, et toi Salazar, Occamy de naissance et familier de Harry James Potter, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau de Sirius Orion Black. Maintenant va dans ta chambre et n'en ressort pas avant le dîner.

~ Quoi ? Mais théoriquement Salazar ne peut pas être puni vu qu'avant l'interdiction pour lui n'existait pas. Se plaignit Harry.

~ Effectivement » sachant qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant il lâcha finalement.

« Aller filer jouer ailleurs, avant que je me fâche vraiment, et Sirius sans commentaire » Harry partie donc s'amuser dans sa chambre sans demander son reste et avec un sourire au lèvre.

~ Je ne commenterait pas, je dirait simplement que j'ai bien l'impression que notre Harry se Serpentardise.

~ Mon dieu, ne dit pas ça, si c'est vrai quand il rentrera a Poudlard sa risque de faire faire une crise cardiaque au vieux citronné.

~ haha au moins comme ça il nous laissera en paix. Et pour la demande du petit qui veux apprendre à se battre je ne dirait pas non, au moins qu'il apprenne les bases comme ça si un autre gamin l'embête au moins il saura se défendre.

~ Je suis d'accord mais a condition qu'il apprenne aussi le latin, comme ça il aura au moins une base théorique sur les sortilèges et enchantement qu'il apprendra à Poudlard. »

Et ainsi soit-il, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tranquilles, ils allaient pouvoir profiter de la vie et ça Sirius allait le faire comprendre aux deux personnes qui avaient choisi de vivre sous son toit.

Pendant trois Harry partagea sa vie à apprendre à se battre sans sa baguette, ce qui lui permettait d'afficher un corps bien fait (pas comme les bodybuildeurs, juste la peau bien tendu comme il le faut au bon endroit), il pouvait aussi tenir une discutions plus que correcte avec Remus en latin (ce qui était marrant est que Sirius ne comprenait strictement à rien quand ils le faisaient), russe (Gellert ne parlait presque que le russe quand Harry habitait avec lui), français (Sirius et Remus sont tombés amoureux de la France lors de leurs vacances d'été) en plus de l'anglais.

Et enfin la journée et la nuit étaient ponctuées de blague foireuse que seuls les Maraudeurs savaient le faire, à la première Harry n'avait pas réagit, à la deuxième, il perdit patience, mais ne broncha pas, mais à la troisième que Sirius lui fit, il lui déclara la guerre et la maison tomba dans un chaos indescriptible et Remus, au milieu de tout ça, subit toute sorte de chose quand il se décidait à rendre visite à son neveu et à son meilleur ami.

Sirius au fil du temps devait bien reconnaître le duo de choc que formait Harry et Salazar était des plus redoutable, car ils étaient deux cerveaux contre un, et même si se sont que des enfants, ils pouvaient être particulièrement retord.

C'est pourquoi quand un invité venait à la maison, comme les Bones, les Tonks, les Weasley ou les Londubat, ils n'étaient absolument pas surpris de voir l'un des deux humains de l'histoire avec les cheveux d'une couleur pas très naturel, ou avec la figure barbouillé de farine ou de suie, des classiques de la blague quoi.

La seule chose que Sirius ne pouvait pas se permettre dans les blagues, c'est de toucher aux plumes de Salazar (et oui c'est une sorte de serpent avec deux pâte et deux ailes avec des plumes, pour que mon histoire tienne faut bien que je dise que c'est un serpent, sinon le fourchelang ne marche pas) car comme il le comprit, a coup de bec et de pâte, l'animal ne blaguait pas avec ça.

Juillet 1991, il est 7h du matin et ça fait trente minutes que Harry James Potter s'entraîne à son sport préféré, tapé sur des mannequins ou des punching-balls. Quand il entendit des bruits bizarres dans la cuisine, il décida donc de remonter de la salle d'entraînement et de voir qui était l'auteur des bruits bizarres, le coupable était un magnifique hibou Grand-Duc tenant une lettre dans son bec, quand il aperçut Harry, il vint lentement près de lui et lui lâcha la lettre dans les mains avant de repartir comme il est venu, par la fenêtre de la cuisine grande ouverte en ce lundi 3 juillet (chercher pas le « 3 » est complètement inventé).

Intrigué, Harry, avec Salazar perché sur son épaule gauche (sa place favorite), ouvrit la lettre qui devait sûrement lui être adressé puisque le hibou la lui a donnée :

« Collège De POUDLARD, École De Sorcellerie  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledor

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1 septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, Cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall Directrice-adjointe.

Vous trouverez si jointe les fournitures et autres habits obligatoires à votre scolarité à l'école de magie Poudlard :

Uniforme :Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.  
Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

\- Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Lasornette

\- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric é (Note de l'auteur : lire le nom entier avec le point : G point Changé)

\- Milles herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle (NA : pensez à un champignon) - Potion magique, d'Asernius Beaulitron

\- Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique, de Norbert Dragonneau (NA : ?, pourquoi alors qu'ils n'ont pas soins au créature magique avant la 3ème année)

\- Forces obscure : comment d'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble. (NA : et le professeur bégaye )

Fournitures  
1 Baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud. (si vous voulez apporter un autre animal en référé au directeur).  
IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

(NA : comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai fait clairement un copier-coller pour éviter d'oublier quelque chose et pour, tout simplement, pas ruiner le travail (brillantissime) De J K Rowling en tentant, dans créer une moi même)

Quand Harry comprit qu'il venait de recevoir (enfin) sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard, il fut si contant qu'il couru dans la chambre de Sirius et lui sauta dessus tout en continuant de crier haut et fort : je vais à Poudlard, je vais à Poudlard. Avant de s'apercevoir que la personne sur qui il venait de sauter dessus n'était pas son parrain, mais la tante de l'une de ses meilleurs amis, de plus Sirius exclama depuis la porte de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre :

« ~ Génial Harry, mais si tu pouvais trouver une autre manière de dire bonjour à Amelia, je pense qu'elle t'en remercia. »  
Rouge de honte, Harry préféra sortir de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il en était entré.  
« ~ Je pense que tu a trouvé le moyen de lui dire que maintenant nous sommes ensemble. Fit moqueusement une Amelia Bones ensommeillé. »

Harry descendit de sa chambre pour prendre enfin un bon petit-déjeuner, il ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver son parrain et son invité, il alla même directement la voir et s'excusa de son comportement absolument pas adapté à la situation dans là quel, il s'était retrouvé tout à l'heure.

« ~ Et donc vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Demande-t-il innocemment en attrapant un des croissants qui l'attendait sur la table.

~ Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on dit quand une personne invite une autre personne à passer sa soirée avec lui. Lui répond Sirius.

~ D'accord, et vous vous mariez quand ? » La question surprit les deux adultes, ce qui les fit cracher la gorgé de café qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

« ~ eu.. Tu sais eu... Harry qu'eux... Deux personnes avant de se marier passent du temps ensemble pour mieux se connaître. Expliqua Sirius.

~ O.K. Sinon j'ai vus que dans la lettre ils disent que je n'ai pas le droit d'amener Salazar, on va faire comment ? Dit-il en passant du coq à l'âne.

~ Ne t'inquiète pas je vais solliciter un rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard et nous allons lui demander une dérogation spécial pour un cas spécial.

~ Cool merci Sirius. »

Et sans se préoccuper d'autre chose Harry et Salazar finirent leur petit déjeuné en silence. Puis quand Sirius le prévint qu'ils devaient aller à Poudlard dans deux heures pour le rendez-vous (accepter bien trop vite) avec le directeur de l'école. Sirius pensa qu'il devra batailler ferme avec Dumbledor pour faire accepter Salazar dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Deux heures et de nombreux escaliers et couloir, qui réveillèrent beaucoup de souvenirs à Sirius, Remus et Amelia, ils furent enfin tous les cinq devant la gargouille qui protège l'accès au bureau directorial. D'où les attendait Severus Rogue et avant d'énoncer le mot de passe, il lâcha : « Vous avez bien fait de venir en nombre ». Puis sans se préoccuper plus que ça d'eux, il se tourna et ouvrit le passage qui mène au bureau de Dumbledor.

La réponse à l'énigmatique phrase de Severus arriva aussi vite qu'eux rentrèrent dans le bureau où les douze membres du conseil d'administration en plus de tous les professeurs de l'école étaient réunis.

« ~ Et bien j'ai l'impression de renter dans un tribunal. Lâcha Amelia Bones en guise de salutation.

~ Je vois que le sujet de cette réunion est venu, c'est très bien. » Fit Albus comme si Amelia n'avait jamais parlé.

S'en suivie une très longue conservation où on put entendre beaucoup de choses comme « cette bête est un danger pour l'école » de là par de Lucius Malfoy, « Bien sûr que non, elle sait se contrôler et à utiliser son pouvoir de Choranaptyxique (pouvoir qu'il lui permet de varier sa taille selon l'espace qu'il dispose) et en plus des que Harry a sa baguette, je lui apprendrais le sort qu'il lui permet de réduire la taille de son ami en cas de besoin, pour moi aussi la sécurité des élèves est très importante, Lucius. » De la part de Sirius. « De toute façon, le règlement, c'est le règlement Harry n'a pas le droit d'avoir autre chose qu'un hibou, chat ou crapaud, nous n'allons pas le privilégié parce que c'est le Survivant » dit Dumbledor, « ça s'est vrai » le soutint Lucius et certains autres membres du conseil. Harry demanda donc la parole après une heure de silence :

« ~ Et vous professeur ça vous ferait quoi de vive une année entière sans votre familier qui s'appelle, si j'ai bien compris, Fumesec, je suis sûr qu'au bout d'un moment ça vous ferait mal d'être séparé de lui comme pour moi quand je suis séparé de Salazar (les Serpentards apprécièrent grandement ce prénom) pendant plus de deux heures d'affiler (il mit suffisamment d'émotion, absolument pas feinte, dans sa voie que beaucoup le prirent en pitié) alors je vous demande la permission de garder au près de moi mon ami, mon confident, et l'être le plus chère au monde que j'ai (Salazar lui dicta plus ou moins cette partie pour continuer dans le mélodramatique).

~ Mon cas n'a rien avoir avec toi, Je suis directeur de cette école et c'est Moi qui dicte les régle dans Mon établissement. » Dumbledor ne c'est pas encore aperçu que même les professeurs ne le soutenaient plus dans sa démarche et Harry contenant deux colères (la sienne et celle de Salazar qui l'amplifia si besoins) lâcha totalement hors de lui :

« ~ de toute façon vous n'êtes qu'un vieux gâteau citronné (il tient cette expression de Sirius) qui ne veux faire du mal qu'a ma famille (il pointe les trois adultes qui sont à côté de lui et Amelia fut touché émotionnellement par ce geste) et puis si vous voulez pas de moins je suis sûr que Beau-Bâton ou Dumstrang serons heureux de me recevoir sur leur ban (Salazar l'a aidé pour la formulation, ça aide d'être deux contre un vieux mage). » Et mû par le courage des Gryffondors qu'il coule dans ses veines, il se leva et partie en claquant la porte derrière lui en mode adolescent très en colère.

Son départ suscita beaucoup de réactions de la part des différentes personnes présente : Remus et Sirius s'autorisèrent un sourire de vainqueur fier de leur protégé. Amelia et la moitié des personnes un regard lourd de sens vers Albus, les autres choqués de la tirade et de la menace quel contient, et enfin Albus n'eut d'autre réaction que de paraître gêné et de ré attaquer par :

« ~ Se son que des paroles en l'aire, il ne...

~ Bien sûr que si il peut changer d'école, Dumbledor, ses tuteur non cas faire une demande spécifique au Ministre de la magie des deux pays concerné et je vous assure qu'au vu des récents événements j'irai moi la même donner en mains-propre au Premier Ministre de la Magie Britannique ». Menaça melia Bones. Qui récoltât beaucoup de soutien des différentes personnes aussi proche qu'elle du Premier ministre.

Se sentent dans une impasse Dumbledor n'eut d'autre chois que d'accepter la décision du conseil d'administration et de ses professeurs qui acceptèrent que Harry entre à Poudlard avec Salazar, sans autre animal (mention accordée à Dumbledore).

Puis un autre problème se pausa pour les proches de Harry, qui s'inquiétèrent de savoir où pouvait être partie l'enfant et son familier, la réponse vint d'elle-même en la personne d'un d'elfe de maison de Poudlard qui leur indiqua qu'il avait personnellement emmené le Survivant dans les cuisines pour le réconforter et le nourrir.  
C'est donc pourquoi ils le trouvèrent entouré d'une vingtaine d'elfes près à lui apporter n'importe quoi.

* * *

 **Alors ? verdique. Review SVP**

la semaine prochaine Harry sera enfin à Poudlard.


	10. chapitre 9 : Une rentrée fracassante

Bonjours, alors vous passez de bonne vacance ? Voici en avant première la rentré de notre héros préféré.

Je tien à précisé que je me suis rendu compte que durant cette année j'ai oublié un personnage, Drago Malfoy, vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre mais pas dans les suivants, j'en suis profondément désolé, mais je me rattrape dans la deuxième année de Harry, vous inquiétez pas ^_^

Sa me permet de vous dire aussi que j'ai de l'avance dans se que j'écris, je vais attaquer (dès que j'ai posté se chapitre) la troisième année de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Une Rentrée Fracassante.

Pendant le reste du mois et tout le suivant Harry fut d'une excitabilité intenable qui fatigua Sirius, Amelia qui allait et venait dans le manoir à sa guise depuis que l'enfant était au courant de sa relation avec son parrain, en plus généralement, elle ne venait pas seule. Susan sa nièce l'accompagnait souvent de même pour Ron, et même le timide Neville acceptait son invitation et passait des journées entières a nager et s'amuser dans la piscine que Sirius avait fait construire pour la sécurité nerveuse de tous les habitants adulte de cette maison, sans oublier que le trio s'entraînait à lancer tous les sorts qu'ils pouvaient lire au fur et à mesure de leur lecture dans les livres destinés à Poudlard, qu'ils étaient tous les trois allé chercher deux jours après qu'ils aient reçu la liste de fourniture en plus de leurs précieuses baguettes.  
(NA : c'est moi qui ai choisi les composantes de chaque baguette sauf pour Harry...)

Baguette de Susan Bones : Bois de Cèdre, crin de licorne, 24,5cm, légèrement rigide.

Baguette de Neville Londubat : Bois d'Aulne, ventricule de dragon, 27,5cm, très souple.

Baguette de Harry Potter : Houx, plume de phénix, 27,5cm, très souple.

Je rappelle que la trace, si l'enfant qui la porte est dans une maison où se trouve des adultes, ne peut pas savoir qui a lancé le sort et comme la solution venait de Sirius, qui est quand même Aurors, ils le crurent plus ou moins et quand Amelia leur dirent que c'était vrai, ils furent encore plus contant, ce qui vexa légèrement Sirius.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand le 1 septembre 1991 arriva, ce n'est pas trop tôt dirait les adultes, Harry, Susan, Neville et Ron bagage en main traversèrent sans même un regard en arrière la barrière qui séparait la voie 9/3 au reste de la gare, ils furent tout émerveillés par la puissance que dégageait la locomotive de tête et de son imposant nez de métal crachant un panache de fumée blanche. Et comme si de rien était, ils coururent dans un des wagons et après inspection, ils se rendirent à l'évidence qu'ils étaient déjà tous occupés, ils choisirent donc de demander à une élève qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux :

« ~ Bien sûr, entré, je me présente je suis Hermione Granger.

~ enchanté (Pour des sorciers ;), le roux avec plein de tache de rousseur c'est Ronald Weasley.

~ je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ron.

~ La fille de notre groupe c'est Susan Bones le garçon légèrement timide c'est Neville Londubat, mon familier s'appelle Salazar et moi je suis...

~ Harry Potter, je sais tous sur toi et la tragédie qui a frappé ta famille et... » Se rendant compte que le visage amical de Harry, c'était changer en masque de froideurs (digne des Malfoy) elle s'arrêta « ho, je suis désolé, je suppose que tu doit entendre ça beaucoup trop de fois ».

S'ensuivit un silence gêné qui fut remplacé par le rire de Harry qui pour s'expliquer dit :

« ~ Excuse accepté Hermione, Salazar dit que tu a l'aire d'être une fille intelligente, d'où viens-tu ?

~ à eu je suis né-Moldu et je...

~ Né _de_ Moldu, je suppose que tu n'a pas volé les pouvoir d'un sorcier pour avoir tes pouvoir et par conséquent tu est né sorcière de parents moldu. La coupa Harry.

~ Oui, oui c'est ça. Lui répond-elle toucher qu'il face la distinction. Je disais donc que je vivais avec mes parents avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière. »

Puis la question dériva sur les sujets préférés des enfants, Hermione voulu en savoir plus sur Salazar, ils lui apprirent ce qu'était le Quidditch, ils lui firent découvrir les différents bonbons que la dame au chariot pouvait bien leurs apporté. La joie transpirait de leur compartiment jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un autre garçon qui ne toqua même pas avant d'y faire irruption.

« ~Alors ce que disait mon père était vrai le Survivant entrait en première année à Poudlard. Fit un garçon d'une blondeur presque pale d'un air arrogant et encadré par deux gorilles.

~ Vus ta tête et tes cheveux tu doit être un Malfoy. Lui rétorqua Harry qui s'était mis debout et c'était un peu impressionnant avec son Occamy sur l'épaule.

~ Exacte Potter et je suppose que tu est accompagné de Bones, Londubat et Weasley qui doivent chercher la gloire en se faisant passer pour tes amis.

~ Contrairement à toi, Malfoy, les familles de mes amis n'ont pas eux a rechercher la gloire après l'avoir perdu en s'acoquinant avec Voldemort. Réagit Hermione en prenant la défense d'Harry. En l'entendant Malfoy et ses gorilles se crispèrent.

~ Ne m'insulte pas, petite, (c'est marrant quand on pense qu'Hermione et lui font la même taille), je ne suis pas mon père et je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait.  
~ Alors ne parle pas comme lui, débile. » Intervient Susan et comme se fut l'insulte de trop, Cabbe et Goyle se jetèrent sur eux, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que Harry réagisse aussi vite et Crabbe ne put éviter le poing qui lui arriva dans la figure et Salazar pour impressionner tout le monde déploya ses ailes, ce qui effraya les trois garçons qui décidèrent de fuir.

Quand ils furent sûrs de ne pas être dérangés, Harry reprit la conversation comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été dérangés :

« ~ D'où tu connais l'histoire des Malfoy ?

~ Le professeur Mcgonagall ma prévenu que mon statut de Né Mol...(raclement de gorge de là par d'Harry) De Né de moldus certaine personnes allaient me stigmatiser et m'a conseillé de lire certain livre sur les grandes familles Sang-Pure et du coup, je sais de qui je doit me méfier. »

On dit merci qui ? Merci Mcgo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puis comme le soir commençait a tomber, ils décidèrent d'aller se changer et avant de sortir du train, une fois arriver, Harry les retint et leur demanda :

« ~ Dites, même si on a des chance de se retrouver dans la même maison, si c'est pas la cas et que l'un d'entre nous va dans une maison différente des autres es qu'on restera amis ? (comme quoi grandir six ans sans ami et sans autre personne que Grindelward sa marque)  
~ Bien sûr pourquoi on se séparerai ? Affirme Neville et le hochement de tête affirmatif des autres.  
~ Même si l'un d'entre nous va à Serpentard ?  
~ Mais bien sur. S'exclamèrent-ils tous. »

Une fois rassuré, Harry les libéra et ils partirent tous en direction des canaux. Quand ils virent le château apparaître, se reflétant sur les eaux noires du lac tous poussèrent un « houaw... » De surprise et de joie.

La traversé, terminée, ils rentrèrent enfin dans le château qui allait devenir le refuge, la maison, la deuxième famille de bons nombres d'élèves. Ils durent traverser une Grande Salle pleine à craquer et supporter les chuchotements qui les suivaient et les regards qui les dévisageaient, surtout Harry qui l'apparition mit en émoi la moitié des élèves (moitié composée de fille) qui le trouvait trop chou, trop mignon ou encore trop craquant. Puis le Choixpeau commença sa chanson de bien venu (NA, je ne vais pas vous martyrise avec une invention à moi) et quand il la termina, la répartissions commença.

C'est sans surprise que Susan Bones fut envoyé à Poursoufle (la quasi-totalité de sa famille y est allé), c'est avec inquiétude que les amis d'Hermione la virent aller à Serdaigle.  
Puis un étrange silence s'installa du côté du professeur Mcgonagall qui aux yeux de tous étaient estomaqués par ce qu'elle devait lire, puis se reprenant, elle annonça d'une claire :

« ~ Luke Grindelward ». Le jeune homme ainsi nommé s'avança sous les regards des curieux et des chuchotements de ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire de son père. Il fut envoyé à Serdaigle et vint s'installer juste à côté d'Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux comme la majorité des élèves de la maison.

C'est avec effrois que Neville fut dirigé vers les Gryffondore, trois amis dans trois Maison différentes ça s'annonce corser pour eux, quand Harry Potter fut appelé, tous retinrent leurs souffles comme la majorité de l'école :

« Tien, tien, tien un Potter. Je vois, je vois de la grandeur dans ton avenir, beaucoup de loyauté envers tes amis, de grande connaissance pour ton âge, un courage sans borne, dit moi mon garçon comment cela fait-il que tu soit apte à aller dans les quatre maisons ?

~ je sais pas, les quatre, vous dites ? Pour moi, vous en avez cité que trois.

~ Perspicace le petit et malin en plus je vois que tu aime faire preuve de malice pour jouer des tours à ton parrain, que dirait-tu de Serpentard ? En plus, ton familier est une des créatures que le fondateur admirait le plus après les Basilics.

~ Si ça vous amuse je veux bien, en plus ça fera un jolie pied de nez à Dumbledore que je n'aille pas chez les Gryffondors.

~ Lirait tu, dans mes penser, jeune homme ?

~ Non, pourquoi ?

~ Dans ce cas alors je t'envoie... »

Tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter, cela fessait 5 minutes que Harry était sous le choixpeau et quand enfin, il délivra sa réponse : «SERPENTARD» se fut un choc pour tout le monde et un grand silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

Puis un brouhaha de protestation vint de là par des Gryffondores qui pensaient sincèrement avoir le privilège d'accueillir le Survivant dans leur maison, des protestations vinrent aussi de la part des Serdaigles et des Poursoufles qui ne voulaient pas voir un héros partir chez l'ennemi Serpentard.

Eux, justement, était plutôt fière de le recevoir et le firent comprendre aux autres maisons en l'acclament, seul Dumbledore pu rétablir le silence après une dizaine de minutes, Harry lui passant outre les cries et les hurlements de ses camarades, se dirigea d'un pas léger et sur de lui, sans manifester la moindre émotion, vers la table de sa nouvelle maison et s'assit entre un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, mais de la même année, impassible et une jeune fille légèrement nerveuse de voir le déclencheur de se bruit monstre s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en plus Salazar n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager.

Enfin la répartissions pu se terminer par Ron qui fut envoyé à Poursoufle à la plus grande joie de Susan qui ne voulait pas se retrouver, tout seul, dans sa maison.

Ainsi, les cinq amis étaient répartis dans les quatre maisons, mais tous gardèrent en tête la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite dans le train, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront toujours amis.

À la table des Serdaigles Hermione fit connaissance avec Luke son voisin de table qui, elle l'apprit comme le reste de ses condisciples, était en fait un sang-mêlé, son père devait bien être Grindelward, mais sa mère était une Né-de-Moldu que son père avait rencontrée en Angleterre peu de temps après son évasion (il va raconter cette histoire à tout le monde et elle n'est cas moitié fausse, le vrai, vous l'apprendrez plus tard), tous furent estomaqués de savoir que Grindelward depuis tout ce temps s'était caché chez eux, dans leur pays.

À la table des Gryffondores, Neville ne parla pas à grand monde, restait polie en répondent aux questions qu'on lui posait, mais sans plus, sa timidité avait repris le dessus et sans Harry n'y Susan, il avait du mal à reprendre l'avantage.

À Poursoufle, Susan et Ron s'étaient très bien intégrés à l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans cette maison, on pouvait penser que les Poursoufles étaient niai, trop heureux, trop décaler de la réalité des choses, en fait, ils n'étaient pas comme ça, ils savaient bosser comme un Gryffondors ou un Serpentard, êtres sérieux comme les Serdaigles, mais ils avaient en plus le savoir incontesté de l'organisation des fêtes les plus folles et les mieux réussites, en gros, ils savaient s'amuser.

À Serpentard Harry se présenta donc à ses deux voisins de table, qui était Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass et ils sympathisèrent vite :

« ~ Salazar si tu pouvais arrêter de dévisager Daphné se serai très gentil et surtout que ça ne se fait pas. Dit explicitement Harry.

~ Désoler, cette humaine m'intrigue, elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Lui répondit Salazar. Dans la tête de Harry.

~ Il s'excuse de son comportement. Fit simplement Harry en se tournent vers sa camarade.

~ Vous pouvez vraiment parler entre vous deux ? Sans que personne ne le sache ? Demande-t-elle impressionner. »

S'ensuivit une nouvelle discussion sur les familiers et tous se turent, même ceux à qui les explications n'étaient pas destinées. Mais à la même table quatre personnes n'étaient absolument pas contente de l'arriver de Potter et son familier dans la maison Serpentard. (Vous devez deviner qui s'est ;)

Puis le repas terminer tous, enfin toutes les premières années, pensèrent qu'ils allaient pouvoir, aller, se coucher, mais furent très vîtes dépité quand le directeur se leva et réclama le silence :

« ~ Maintenant que le repas est terminé, et que vos pensée son tournée vers votre lit, je voudrait vous informer de certaine règle que certain ne devrait pas oublier (il lance un coup d'œil insistant aux jumeaux Weasley), la forêt qui se trouve à l'extrémité du domaine et formellement interdite à tout élève, la magie n'est pas autorisé, au delà d'un sortilège de confort, ce qui signifie que les duels son interdit et sévèrement puni, et un liste d'objet interdit par les bon soins de notre concierge est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Bonne soirée à tous et je ne rajouterais que c'est trois mots : amitié, bidouille, citron. »

Puis tous les préfets de cinquième année appelèrent les premières années pour leur montrer le chemin de leurs Salle Commune. Comme Harry s'entait qu'il devenait de plus en plus ami avec Daphné et Théodore, il leur expliqua la promesse qu'il avait faite avec Neville, Hermione, Susan et Ron et ils furent tout deux compréhensifs et ils rajoutèrent même qu'ils seraient heureux de faire partie de la bande à Potter, ce qui le fit rougir et protester qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde et son familier intervint en disant que si leur groupe devait prendre un nom, il pourrait le nommer le clan des Occamys, ce qui plut beaucoup aux trois enfants qui sûr se, se séparèrent pour monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain, le trio alla manger et où le professeur Rogue leur distribua l'emploi du temps :

¤ Lundi : ~ Matin : ° 2 h de Botanique, Pr Chourave. ° 2h de DCFM, Pr Quirell. ~ Après Midi : ° 2h d'Histoire de la magie, Pr Darwin Lupique. ° 2h de Potion, Pr Rogue.

¤ Mardi : ~ Matin : ° 2h de Métamorphose, Pr McGonagall. ° 2h de Vole sur balai, Pr. Bibine. ~ Après Midi : 2h de DCFM, Pr Quirell. ° 2 h de Botanique, Pr Chourave.

¤ Mercredi : ~ Matin : ° 2h de Métamorphose, Pr McGonagall. ° 2h de Potion, Pr Rogue. ~ Après Midi : ° 2h de sortilège, Pr Flitwick ° 2 h de Botanique, Pr Chourave.

¤ Jeudi : ~ Matin : ° 2h de sortilège, Pr Flitwick. ° 2h de DCFM, Pr Quirell. ~ Après Midi : ° 2h d'Histoire de la magie, Pr Darwin Lupique. ° 2h de Vole sur balai, Pr. Bibine.

¤ Vendredi : ~ Matin : ° 2h de Potion, Pr Rogue. ° 2 h de Botanique, Pr Chourave.

Ils commençaient donc l'année avec Botanique et les Poursoufles, une fois le petit-déjeuner fini Harry leur demanda d'attendre Susan et Ron qui, quand ils le virent sortir de la Grande Salle se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre et ils firent tous les cinq le trajet jusqu'au serre.

Harry les présenta et une fois tous habitués de la présence des autres la discussion fut moins tendue et ils rigolèrent tous du nom que Salazar avait trouvé pour leur groupe qui réunissait des élèves de toutes les maisons.

Harry ayant en tête un plan qui ferait crier beaucoup de monde au déjeuner, s'ils acceptaient tous de le faire, se plaça à côté de ses amis ce qui fit déjà hausser des sourcils.

Puis une fois les deux heures terminées, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle de cours pour la défense contre les forces du mal qui se déroulait sans les Poursoufles, qui allaient en cour de Sortilège avec les Serdaigles, mais avec les Gryffondors où Harry s'assit à côté de Neville qui paraissaient bien seul, alors que les autres griffons étaient tous en groupe de deux ou trois. Et où Harry expliqua son plan à son ami (Susan et Ron vont l'expliquer à Hermione pour pas qu'elle se retrouve toute seule) et comme le cours était de la théorie expliquée par le bé..bégayant professeur Quirell, ils s'ennuyèrent tous à mourir.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie comme si un dragon les pourchassaient et le quatuor (Neville, Harry, Daphné et Théodore) retrouva les autres à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« ~ Prêt ? Demande Harry.

~ T'est sûr qu'on à le droit de faire ça ? Interroge Hermione septique.

~ En tout cas à part lors des banquets de début d'année, halloween, Noël et fin d'année ce n'est pas dit que c'est interdit.

~ D'accord, alors qu'es qu'on attend ?

~ Je peut me joindre à vous ? Fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

~ Luke Grindelward, bien sûr viens avec nous plus on est plus ont ri. » Approuva Harry.

C'est donc 3 Serpentard, deux Poursoufles, deux Serdaigles et un Gryffondor qui entrèrent dans la Grand Salle la tête haute, sans un regard à personne et qui se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et qui s'assirent sous le regard estomaqué du reste de la Salle, quelque Serpentard voulurent protester quand ils virent Neville s'asseoir à côté de Harry, mais un coup d'œil sur Salazar les firent changer d'avis, finalement personne ne dire rien et tous partagèrent un repas dans le calme relatifs de la Grand Salle.

Même les professeurs furent troublés par ce nouveau rebondissement dans l'histoire de Harry Potter et quand ils virent Dumbledore sourire comme un enfant, ils comprirent que cela ne portait pas atteinte au règlement et donc ne réagirent pas. Seul Rogue et Mcgonagall exprimaient un léger dégoût en voyant un Gryffondor à Serpentard ou selon le point de vue des Serpentards avec un Gryffondor.

À la fin du déjeuner, le clan des Occamys se sépara en deux les Serpentards avec les Serdaigle en histoire de la magie et les Poursoufles et les Gryffondors en Métamorphose, un petit malin (je ne sais pas qui s'est) à laisser entendre que se groupe multi-couleur se nommait maintenant le Clan des Occamys en référence au familier du groupe et la légende commença à naître d'elle-même.

En Potion où avec Neville, Harry subit carrément un interrogatoire en règle de la part de son directeur de Maison et qu'il réussit avec brio, même Neville déstabilisé par sa peur de Rogue pu répondre à toutes ces questions ce qui agaça leur Professeur qui du donnée une 20ene de point à Gryffondor pour bonne réponse, 20 points qu'ils perdirent rapidement quand Rogue s'acharna sans pitiés sur le reste des griffons. Mais une chose est sur Harry venait de gagner la sympathie de son professeur ce qui lui assurera un soutien sans borne (comme pour le reste de la maison Serpentard) quand Harry devra faire face à quelques difficultés particulières au cours de sa scolarité.

Puis le soir venant le même manège qu'a midi se répéta en tout point sauf que cette fois si, c'est chez les Serdaigles qu'ils allèrent. Et une fois encore le Clan des Occamys frappa.

Se fut pareil pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain et ils choisirent comme table celle des Poufsouffles qui s'entant le coup arrivé ne bronchèrent même pas en les voyants s'installer.

Quand ils arrivèrent après le cours de Métamorphose, en cours de vol sur balai Harry, Neville et (un peu moins pour Théo et Daphné) étaient tout excité.

« ~ Bien dans mon cours je veux de l'obéissance et de l'ordre si l'un d'entre vous transgresser ses règles il ne mettra plus jamais ses fesse sur un balai de sa scolarité, es que j'ai été claire ? Attaqua directement Mds Bibine.

~ Oui madame Bibine. Répondirent les élèves en cœurs.

~ Placez vous tous à coté d'un balai, tendez la mains au-dessus et dites debout. »

Au premier Debout, le balai de Harry vint directement dans sa main, de même pour Nivelle qui était face à Harry, Drago n'arrivant pas à le lever s'énerva et en réponse le balai se redressa et vint le frapper au visage, ce qui le fit tomber parterre sous l'hilarité générale.

« ~ Bien quand je vous le dirait vous enfourcherez votre balai et frapperez le sol pour vous envoler de trois quatre mètre pas plus et vous vous pencherez en avant pour redescendre. »  
Cette partie du cours se passa très bien et il n'y eut pas de problème à signaler.

Jusqu'à ce que Bibine donna l'autorisation a tous de faire une balade avec leurs balais pour apprendre à correctement le diriger.

Harry, Neville, Théo et Daphné était tranquillement en vole stationnaire quand Harry perçut le danger est parti en direction d'un cognard qui allait vers eux, puis au dernier moment, il monta en flèche, le cognard le suivit.

Il slaloma tout en continuant a monter puis quand son balai commença à vibrer et être instable Harry partie en arrière (se laissant tomber) évita ainsi le cognard qui changea aussi de direction et Harry reprenant le contrôle de son balai après une petite chute-libre pour foncer en piquer vers le sol quand il fut à cinq mètres du sol, il redressa son balai qui vibra et grinça avec force, après les cris que laissèrent échapper certaine fille en voyant Harry se rapprocher du sol à très grande vitesse, il regarda derrière lui et vit comme tout le monde le cognard se planter dans le sol et y resta bloqué, et tous lâchèrent un ouf de soulagement.

Une fois au sol, Mds Bibine couru dans sa direction et lui mis une baffe dont il se souviendra longtemps, Salazar n'a pas trop aimé le geste, mais comme c'est une professeur, il ne fit rien de plus que de se poser sur l'épaule de son maître en sifflant.  
« ~ Ne refait jamais ça, Potter, vous m'avez flanqué la plus belle peur de ma vie, je retire 10 point pour Serpentard pour non respect des règles et je leur en donne 20 pour maîtrise parfaite de son balai et exécution tout autant parfaite de la feinte de Wronski. M. Potter, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose avec votre directeur de maison, les autres rentrés au château le cours et terminer pour aujourd'hui (avec 20 minutes d'avance) ».

Quand Harry, Salazar et le Pr. Bibine furent devant le Pr. Rogue, Bibine pris la parole :  
« ~ A ce qu'il me semble, votre équipe de Quidditch cherche un attrapeur ? Professeur Rogue.  
~ C'est exacte, que viens faire M. Potter dans l'histoire ?  
~ Si vous voulez bien regarder mes souvenirs de tout à l'heure je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. »

Le professeur Rogue comprenant qu'elle l'autorise à utiliser, c'est pouvoir de legiliman, regarda l'action de Harry avec le cognard et une fois revenu dans sa propre tête et sans que Harry ne sache se qu'il venait de se passer Rogue demanda :

« ~ Quel audace, vous venez de faire preuve, Potter, comment avez-vous fait pour éviter le cognard ? Persifla-t-il.  
~ Grâce à Salazar Monsieur, je cherchai un moyen de repartir vers le bas parce que mon balai devenait instable et de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, alors il m'a transmis la vision qu'il avait du cognard et de moi comme je slalomais j'ai fait un demi-tour au moment ou le cognard était sur un virage opposé au miens.  
~ Très intéressent, si on veux qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe il faudra interdire à votre familier de vous donner ce genre d'information pour pas qu'on nous soupçonne de triche.  
~ Hier j'ai trouvé, plusieurs livres sur les familier et un d'entre eux disait que le l'homme comme l'animal pouvait, avec de la pratique, empêcher l'autre de voir et de ressentir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.  
~ Bien je vous donne deux mois, date à laquelle le premier match aura lieu et ou vous participerez.  
~ je croyait que les premières années, n'avait pas le droit de posséder un balai et encore moins de jouer au Quidditch ?  
~ Juste de posséder un balai, trouver le moyen d'en avoir un et vous jouerez. Et en ce qui concerne le Quidditch, vous serez simplement le plus jeune joueur depuis 1 siècle. Indiqua Madame Bibine.  
~ Génial, merci professeur, j'espère seulement que personne et surtout dudu ne criera au favoritisme. Marmonna-t-il avant de sortir.  
~ Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Dumbledor avec se petit, mais si il pense pouvoir s'en faire un allié il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond. » Dit le Pr. Bibine une fois le Harry parti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand Théo, Neville et Daphné le retrouvèrent, ils décidèrent que pour pouvoir s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors ce midi, ils devaient y aller tôt pour espérer trouver une place et tous les Gryffondors eurent aussi la même idée, seulement eux n'avaient pas eu 20 minutes en moins dans leur dernière cours et le peut de Gryffondor qu'il y avait pour le moment ne suffirent pas pour empêcher le quatuor d'attendre patiemment leurs autres amies qui arrivèrent e même temps que les autres élèves.

Le Clan des Occamys était donc tranquillement assis à la table des griffons quand la classe de septième année des rouges et ors arrivèrent, avec les sixièmes années, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Clan avec clairement l'intention d'en découdre. Le premier sort, un bloclangue, partie du groupe des rouges et ors et fut bloquer par un Salazar absolument pas contant qu'on s'en prenne à son maître et ses amis (ce que les septièmes et sixième ne savais pas est que le foulard vert que porte l'Occamys contient dans ses petites émeraudes un sortilège de défense, le protégo de niveau 2 sur les 5 qui existent et que pour le faire apparaître Salazar n'avait cas utiliser la magie inné de son espèce). Et donc pendant que les enfants mangeaient, Salazar s'amusait à voler autour deux pour éviter qu'ils ne se prennent un sort, ça aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenu en mettant 3 heures de colle à tous les Gryffondors qui les ont agressés, car ça s'était interdit, ainsi que d'enlever 100 points à sa propre maison pour manquement au règlement.

Puis comme si de rien n'était le Clan sorti de la Grande Salle.  
« ~ Où allez-vous ? Demande McGonagall.  
~ Bas, en cour madame on a fini de manger et il est bientôt l'heure de reprendre les cours. Expliqua simplement Hermione.  
~ C'est interdit ? » Provoqua Luke Grindelward (qui finalement avait réussi à s'intégrer au groupe).

Ainsi commença l'année scolaire, Harry après deux jours de cour faisait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, pour le moment, il en tira aucune satisfaction puis que Flint le capitaine de l'équipe le traînait sur le terrain trois fois par jours.

Le Pr. Flitwick ne voulant pas que Harry soit avantager par la présence de Salazar avait décider que l'Occamy devait passer les cours de sortilège sur le bureau professoral, où le petit professeur y avait aménagé un nid que construirait normalement la mère de Salazar pour s'abriter et loin de s'offusquer de la demande de son professeur (après avoir vu la réaction de Salazar qui appréciait énormément le nid) Harry le remercia chaleureusement et lui demanda de lui montrer comment il pouvait le faire aussi.

Comme beaucoup parlèrent de l'initiative du professeur de Sortilège, l'idée vint à l'oreille des autres professeurs, Mcgonagall, lui transforma une cage en un nid identique à celui de Flitwick, Chourave lui en construisit un vrai (sans magie juste avec ce qu'elle avait récupéré des arbres de la forêt interdite, et oui, on est professeur de botanique ou on ne l'est pas).

Rogue lui demanda de s'installer sur un perchoir pour oiseau et de surveiller les élèves pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises comme lancé une bombe à bouse dans le chaudron d'un camarade, ce que fit Semus Finnegan, mais la bombe à bouse n'atterris jamais dans le chaudron de Neville Londubat grâce à l'agilité de Salazar qui la renvoya à son envoyeur d'un simple coup de queue.  
Le Pr. Sinistra, l'installa sur une montagne de pouf, les soirs où les premières années avaient astronomie, il en profitait généralement pour dormir alors que son maître lui travaillait, c'est aussi là qu'ils découvrir qu'un Occamy ça pouvait ronfler.  
Le Pr Bibine s'en servait, de lui, pour sauver des élèves des danger in-soupçonner dans les quels, ils pouvaient se mettre alors que le cours de base était l'apprentissage du maniement de balai et comment se repérer lors de voyage.

Seul le Pr. Quirell ordonna à Salazar de rester en dehors de sa salle de classe invoquant le droit que chaque professeur à de refuser sa présence en classe (une des clauses du contrat que dudu et Harry ont signé pour que le familier puisse venir à l'école), Harry et beaucoup de Serpentard de la classe, et même quelque Gryffondor qui avait finalement adopté l'Occamy, firent des cours du professeur Quirell un enfer pour le professeur et ainsi venger l'animal jusqu'à ce que le prof accepte sa présence.

* * *

Voila chapitre 9 terminé. alors premier jours de harry, Quand pensez vous ?

Review, SVP !

 **PS: le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être, mais se relèvera toujours.**


	11. chapitre 10 : Un halloween troller

Bonjour à tous, comment allez vous ? voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

T'en que j'y suis le mois de mars rime pour moi avec concours infirmier donc théoriquement je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour poster juste peut être un retard de un ou deux jours (mes chapitres son déjà près c'est juste la connexion à internet qui risque de poser problème)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Un Halloween Troller.

Le Clan des Occamys, devint très vite un groupe d'intello, car tout le monde sauf Ron avait travailler les cours qui allait être donné, avant le début de l'année, du coup grâce aux autres, il eut vite fait de rattraper son retard, chacun avait son domaine de prédilection, Hermione était forte en tout (c'est connu), Théo lui préférait les potions et les sortilèges, Susan, elle se montrait agile en métamorphose et sortilège, Neville en botanique et DCFM, Daphné en DCFM et astronomie, Ron avait le pouvoir d'écouter le prof d'histoire, sans s'endormir (exploit que même Hermione n'a pu faire) qui avait la réputation de Binns et donc le surnom de Binns bis, et en DFCM, Luke était bon en métamorphose et en potion, et enfin Harry était aussi polyvalent que Hermione juste meilleur qu'elle en DFCM, enfin en DCFM Harry était le meilleur élève et il ridiculisait régulièrement Quirell quand celui-ci s'acharnait à vouloir prendre Harry pour un punching-ball lors des démonstrations de tel ou tel sortilège.

Mais la réputation d'intello n'allait pas sans la réputation de blagueur et fêtard, car régulièrement, le Clan faisait quelque blague comme un filtre de penser (toute personne qui la boit ne dit que ce qu'il pense pendant 24h) ce qui mit le chaos dans le château, car ils avaient réussi a toucher un certain nombre de professeurs, sauf Rogue qui malgré la transgression du règlement leur donna un certain nombre de point positive même à Neville.

Et la réputation de fêtard vient du fait que le clan avait été invité à l'une des nombreuses fêtes qu'organisent les Poufsouffles et les Poufsouffle virent clairement le Clan s'amuser et faire la fête comme n'importe quel autre membre de leurs maison.

Puis le premier match de Quidditch Gryffondors Vs Serpentard arriva et avec lui les nombreuses attaques des deux camps pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. La grande question que tout le monde se posait, c'est : qui est l'attrapeur de Serpentard ? (abréviation SPTD).

« ~ bonjour à tous je suis Lee Jordan, votre présentateur préférer (sifflement de là par des SPTD) et je vais pendant ce match vous commenter les prouesses des équipes de Gryffondor (abréviation GYFD) et de Serpentard »

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires des SPTD Harry commençait à stresser et la seule chose que son capitaine lui dit pour le détendre, c'est « ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne peux pas faire pire que moi lors de mon premier match, je me suis pris un cognard dans la tête dés les premières minutes du match et je suis resté dans le coma pendant trois jours », Harry lui pensa « très rassurant ». Puis ils entendirent l'appel des joueurs GYFD par Jordan :

« ~ l'équipe des Gryffondors sort de leurs vestiaire dans l'ordre, le meilleur gardien que l'école n'a jamais connu et capitaine : Olivier Dubois, les poursuiveuses : Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, les batteurs les plus fous je vous présente George et Fred Weasley et leur attrapeur Henry Dubois (petit frère d'olivier, un an d'écart).  
Maintenant, l'équipe de Serpentard espérant qu'ils ne tricheront pas cette année.

~ Jordan une réflexion comme cela et je vous vire du poste.

~ Désoler professeur, donc le Gardien Miles Bletchley, Poursuiveur Flint capitaine, Pucey et Mcdar, les batteurs Bole et Derrick et….. Quoi ? Leur attrapeur est Harry Potter un première année ? Et il a un balai ? Un nimbus 2000 en plus ? Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un balai comme il a fait ?

~ Si Jordan, ce n'est pas le sien c'est celui d'un quatrième de ma maison qui lui à prêter pour les match de l'année. Lui répond le Pr. Rogue.

~ je veux du fairplay, pendant ce match et un respect des règles irréprochable de la part des deux équipes. Indiqua Mds Bibine avant de lancé le souafle et de siffler le début du match.

~ Et c'est partie pour le début du match Bell attrape le souafle le passe à Spinnet qui le passe à, bas non le souafle est intercepté par Flint qui file vers les butes de Dubois, il passe à Pucey, qui évite un cognard des jumeau Weasley, il passe à Mcdar qui repasse à Flint qui feinte et tire ! Dubois le stoppe et renvois le souafle à Johnson...

Très vite les butes s'enchaînèrent des deux côtés, 10G/20S, puis 20/20, jusqu'à 60/60 et où Harry eut un problème avec son balai qu'il ne dirigeait plus et qui tentait de le désarçonner :

« ~Regarder Potter nous offre un spectacle de Rodéo sur balai au lieu de chercher le vif d'or. » S'exclame Lee Jordan.  
Et tous regardèrent dans la direction indiquée pour voir un Harry qui bascula par-dessus son balai, mais qu'au dernier moment se rattrapa au manche, mais le balai continuait de vouloir le faire tomber.  
« ~ Faut faire quelque chose. S'écrie Hermione. Son balai est ensorcelé jamais Harry n'a eu jusque-là des difficultés avec n'importe quel balai.  
~ Je sais, je cherche qui peut bien être le lanceur. Indique Susan.  
~ Vous vous souvenez du sort de feu d'artifice qu'on a vus dans un livre de cinquième année ? Demande Neville.  
~ Oui mais quel rapport avec….. Tu veux l'utiliser pour détourner l'attention et donc faire perdre le contacte qu'a le lanceur du sort sur Harry ? Réfléchi, Ron.  
~ Oui. »  
Et sans en rajouter Neville pointa sa baguette sur la tribune des professeurs qui n'était pas loin sur sa gauche et lança le sortilège « Pyram illuminat nos » (feu de joie éclaire-nous) et une flèche de feu partie en direction des tribunes des professeurs, qui éclata à une dizaine de mètres d'eux avec de belle couleur rouge, or, bleu, bronze, vert, argent, Jaune et noir. (vous avez compris que c'était les couleurs de leurs blasons)

Le résultat fut que tous les professeurs étaient tombés en arrière et que Harry avait pu remonter sur son balai qui était maintenant immobile comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ne se soucient absolument pas de ce qui se passait dans les tribunes, il repartit à la rechercher du vif d'or quant à deux mètres de lui, il vit Dubois (l'attrapeur GYFD) plongé vers le sol, il le suivit en gardent en tête que c'était probablement la feinte Wronski, comme il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir remonter et que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux Dubois commença à paniquer et à dix mètres du sol remonta alors que Harry lui continuait à plonger avant de se redresser à deux mètres du sol et d'enchaîner, après avoir évité un cognard en rase-motte, sur une roulade du paresseux qui lui permit d'attraper le vif qui en fin de compte était bien l'objectif premier du GYFD.

« ~ Et Serpentard l'emporte. » S'écrit sans joie Lee Jordan.

Alors que tous les Serpentards vinrent acclamer leur héros du jour après avoir manqué une crise cardiaque collective, partagé avec la majorité des professeurs et surtout de Bibine. Le clan vint lui aussi l'acclamer et le porter en triomphe, Ron et Susan lui promirent d'organiser une fête où tous les Serpentard seront invités.

C'est comme ça qu'il découvrir la salle sur demande, endroit où la fête eue lieu, bien sûr les Poufsouffle avaient tout prévus pour que même les premières années puissent y participer, un préfet surveillait le comptoir dédié aux cinquièmes années et plus, redirigent ainsi les quatrièmes années et moins vers leurs propres comptoirs, qui contenant aucune substance contenant de l'alcool. Malheureusement pour les organisateurs, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Salazar puisse se servir tout seul d'un verre d'alcool et qu'il allait le donner à son maître, qui en goûtent le whisky pur-feu, eu la bonne idée de le recracher dégoutté à vie (peut-être pas) de ce truc que les grands osent appeler boisson et qui a un goût infect.  
Puis pendant le week-end qui suivit le Clan se regroupa dans une salle de classe à l'abandon, pour y discuter de l'affaire que Hermione et Susan avaient nommé : l'affaire du balai fou :  
« ~ Alors pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que, après vérification, le balai avait été ensorcelé pendant le match et pas avant. Expliqua Harry.  
~ Donc c'est forcément un professeur, car enchanter un balai, déjà pour le faire fonctionner sa relève d'acte de très haute puissance et je vous parle pas de le détraquer puisqu'il y a sur les nouveaux modèles des charmes contre se type d'incident. Révéla Susan qui en connaissait un rayon sur tout ce qui touche au balai (sa passion).  
~ Qui peut en vouloir à Harry, Rogue qui pourrait le détester, ne le déteste plus depuis le premier cours de potion et les autres c'est pareil. S'interroge Ron.  
~ Quirell. Crièrent-ils tous en même temps, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire.  
~ Comment le prouver ? Demande Neville. On ne peut pas accuser un prof sur la seule base de, on le déteste, il nous déteste donc c'est lui.  
~ On peut pas, la seul chose à faire c'est que Harry ne se balade jamais seul, toujours avec l'un d'entre nous. » Indiqua, gravement, Théo.

Et ainsi soit-il, après la mise au point d'un plan super génial (c'est de Luke) pour protéger un max Harry, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle où les attendait le festin prévu pour la fête d'Halloween. Fête que Harry détestait, car à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait ce jour-là, il revivait toujours le même cauchemar où il voyait un éclair vert traverser son champ de vision et entendent un cri de femme et qu'il savait, être le moment où Voldemort tuait sa mère.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle où, à leur entrée, tous les autres élèves arrivés avant eux se tendirent, car ils savaient tous que le Clan n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils font à chaque repas, c'est-à-dire de s'asseoir tous à la même table. Et même les professeurs étaient devenus beaucoup plus attentif à ce qui allait se passer. Il ne se passa rien, car une fois dans la Grande Salle le Clan se divisa en quatre et chacun partirent vers sa table respective, et le reste de l'école lâche un ouf collectif de soulagement.

« ~ bonjour à tous, et bienvenus au festin annuelle d'Halloween, où je tiens à féliciter une dernière fois l'équipe de Serpentard sur sa magnifique victoire de mercredi dernier (applaudissement discret voir inexistant du côté des élèves) mais sans plus attendre je vous souhaite bonne appétit ». Indiqua le directeur de Poudlard.

Mais avant la fin du repas le professeur Quirell pénétra dans la Grande Salle :  
« ~ Un Troll dans les cachots ! Un troll dans les Cachots. Cria-t-il complètement affolé avant de s'évanouir et de s'effondrer au plein milieu de la Grande Salle.  
Se fut la panique tout le monde criait, hurlait et se bousculait vers la sortie pour fuir le danger.  
« ~ Silence. Hurla pardessus le vacarme, Dumbledore. Que tout le monde garde son calme, je prierais les préfets de raccompagner leurs camarades dans leurs dortoirs et...  
~ S'qusez moi, mais le professeur Quirell à spécifié que le troll était dans les cachots et nos dortoir son dans les cachots. » Indiqua un élève dans les rangs de Serpentard. Ce qui fit que tous dans le réfectoire se figèrent, car la personne qui venait de parler était connue de tous et se présentait sous le nom de Harry Potter. On pouvait bien voir que tous, élèves et professeurs, était estomaquer par son audace.  
~ Vous avez raison M. Potter, alors je vous prierait tous de retourner vous asseoir à votre place et de continuer a manger pendant que certain professeur inspecte le château à la recherche de se Troll, vous M. Potter es que vous auriez l'amabilité d'accompagner le professeur Quirell à l'infirmerie pour que Mds Pomfresh puisse s'occuper de lui ? » Ne pouvant pas refuser un ordre du directeur, avec Daphné et rejoint par Ron et Neville, ils partirent avec Quirell sur le dos (il n'est pas encore réveiller).

À mis chemin entre l'infirmerie et la Grande Salle leurs professeurs se réveilla et sans rien dire échappa à la surveillance de Harry, Neville, daphné et Ron, et partie à toute vitesse dans la direction du troisième étage, étage interdit aux élèves, ce qui fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le suivit. D'un commun accord, ils repartirent vers le réfectoire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement... de troll (bas oui, c'est lui en même temps) les arrêtèrent et ils levèrent tous la tête vers la gauche d'où venait le grognement et virent que le Troll se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.  
« ~ Je ne veux pas avoir l'aire de paniquer, mais qu'es qu'on fait ? Demande Daphné.  
~ On cours. » Répond Harry.

Mauvaise idée, car le troll leur couru aussi jusqu'à ce que les quatre élèves se retrouvent dans un impasse.  
« ~ Putain qui est l'imbécile qui à eu l'idée de finir un couloir par un cul de sac. Jura Ron.  
~ Il y a forcément un passage secret, c'est obliger. Réfléchit Neville et ils se mirent tous à chercher une manette ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait ouvrir se fichu passage avant bien sûr de se faire réduire en bouillie par le troll.  
~ eu... Les gars, le troll s'approche dangereusement.  
~ Qu'es qu'on va faire, qu'es qu'on va faire ? Panique Ron.  
~ On va le stupéfixer Dit avec détermination Neville.  
~ Tu connais un sort pour ?  
~ Salazar, lui sais, il me dit qu'il l'a lu dans un livre laissé ouvert par un quatrième année à la bibliothèque. Indique Harry.  
~ Oui mais t'est le seul qui peut voir dans sa tête, on fait comment nous ?  
~ On n'a pas le choix faut lui faire confiance, nous pendant ce temps on vas faire du bruit pour détourner son attention et peut être ameuté quelqu'un dans ce putain de château. » Expliqua Neville.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent pendant que Harry plongeait dans la mémoire au combien précieuse de son familier, Neville, Ron et Daphné se déployèrent en arc de cercle autour de Bob (Daphné l'appellera comme ça pour raconter l'histoire aux autres élèves) et firent un vacarme du tonnerre.  
Quand Harry compris enfin comment exécuter le sortilège, il bougea sa baguette est cria le plus fort possible et en y mettant toute sa volonté pour stupéfixer son adversaire.  
Le sort parti de sa baguette et frappa le Troll qui recula sous l'impact du sort, mais ne se figea pas. « Merde, je ne suis pas assez fort » et lançai un second sort qui toucha le troll à la tête et qui se mit à danser la polka, faisant trembler les murs et le sol. Puis trébuchant, il vint se fracasser la tête sur le mur face à lui ce qui l'totaux.

Les quatre amis après s'être lancé un regard en coin éclatèrent de rire a ne plus tenir debout, jusqu'à ce qu'une voie résonne derrière eux :  
« ~ Dites mois professeur que je ne viens pas de voir quatre élèves terrasser un troll, adolescent, avec le sort Tarentallegra (sort qui fait danser quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter) ? Questionne d'une voix sourde le Professeur Mcgonagall.  
~ J'en ai bien peur. Répond sobrement Dumbledore. Que faite vous là, ne vous ais-je pas demander d'accompagner le professeur Quirell à l'infirmerie ?  
~ Si bien sûr M. le Directeur, mais à mis chemin il s'est réveillé et à disparu vers le troisième étage et on n'a pas voulu le suivre puisque l'étage nous est interdis. Expliqua intimider Ron.  
~ C'était pour m'assurer que les protection sur vous savez quoi était correctement bien placer M. le Directeur. Indiqua le concerner, suivie de prêt pas Rogue.  
~ Bien, donc pourquoi vous n'êtes pas retourné dans la Grande Salle après ça ? Interroge toujours Dumbledore.  
~ Bas parce qu'on a rencontré la chose qui se trouve à nos pieds. Explicita Harry.  
~ Pourquoi n'avoir pas fui ou encore demander de l'aide à un professeur ?  
~ haha la bonne blague, bien sûr que si on fuit, mais on s'est retrouvé dans ce cul de sac et pour demander de l'aide à un professeur y aurai bien fallu en rencontrer un.  
~ Bien, merci Harry...  
~ Potter.  
~ Pardon ?  
~ pour vous comme pour tout adulte c'est M. Potter, car je ne m'autorise pas a vous appeler Albus, mais Professeur ou directeur Dumbledore.  
~ M. Potter. Céda Dumbledore. J'offre à vous et a chacun de vos camardes 20 points pour le courage que vous avez eu pour affronter ce troll des montagnes et 10 points pour avoir réussi à le neutraliser et...  
~ Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge puisque vous étiez pas la. Marmonne Harry.  
~ et je vous enlève 20 point M. Potter pour insolence. Termina Dumbledore. Maintenant, chacun dans son dortoir. »

Puis sans rien ajouter les quatre amis partirent encore stupéfier de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir et chacun nota, dans un coin de leur tête, que même si Dumbledore a voulu être gentil avec eux, Harry ne s'était pas gêné pour lui répondre et donc ils comprirent tous que, quoi que ferait Dumbledore, il ne trouvera jamais grâce aux yeux du Survivant.

Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait dans ce château, toute l'école le lendemain, était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Seul Harry n'éprouvait pas la même joie que le reste de Poudlard et il fut le seul du Clan Occamy à ne pas apparaître au déjeuner ce dimanche matin, car il n'avait pas dormir de la nuit pour éviter le cauchemar qui lui faisait voir la mort de sa mère, il avait passé la nuit à jouer au chat et a la sourie avec Rusard et Mis teigne, aidé par Salazar évidemment, et à trois heures du matin, il s'était retrouvé à la bibliothèque à la recherche du livre où Salazar avait trouvé le sortilège « Stupefixe ») et quand il le trouva, il nota sur une feuille tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus et partie en quête d'un endroit où s'entraîner.  
Car, une chose que Harry ne supportait pas Harry en plus de Halloween, c'était l'échec (rater quelque chose, pas le jeu) et le fait de n'avoir pas pu stupefixé le troll le mettait dans un état pas possible. C'est pourquoi c'est ami le retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion (là où ils ont l'habitude de se réunir) en train de lancé des dizaines de fois le même sort sur son familier qui se contentait de produire un bouclier magique à chaque fois que le sort venait à sa rencontre.

« ~ bonjour tout le monde comment ça va ? Les accueillit Harry qui de se fait fit une pause dans son entraînement.  
~ Eu... Que faisiez-vous ? S'interroge Daphné.  
~ Je maîtrise le sort de stupefixion en informulé et vous ?  
~ On te cherchait, t'est pas retourné dans ton dortoir hier soir et t'est pas non plus venu petit-déjeuner ce matin. S'inquiétait Susan.  
~ ha, oui.  
~ Qu'es qui t'est arriver t'a voulu te battre contre un autre troll ou quoi. S'amuse Luke. Qui ressues en retour un regard noir qui tue. Eu... Fait comme si je n'avait rien dit.  
~ C'est parce que je ne voulait pas revivre un cauchemars qui m'obsède toute les nuits de Halloween.  
~ Ta peur de quoi ? Demande Théo.  
~ Du souvenir que j'ai de la mort de ma mère. » Évidemment dit comme ça, ça a jeté un froid dans la salle, froid que personne n'arrivait a surmonter et briser.  
« ~ Fait pas cette tête les gars, je connais mon histoire et pourquoi je n'ai pas de parents, j'en suis fière et c'est seulement revivre la scène tous les ans qui me blesse encore aujourd'hui, et si on parlait plutôt de l'attitude de Quirell.  
~ Qu'es qu'il a encore fait ? Questionne Hermione.  
~ Bas tu sais il a crié au troll dans la Grande Salle, ensuite dudu nous a envoyé le porter à l'infirmerie, sauf que se connard nous a filé entre les doigts avant qu'on y arrive ensuite on s'est fait coursé par un troll et Harry la assommé. Raconte Ron.  
~ Bas tu sais il a crié au troll dans la Grande Salle, ensuite dudu nous a envoyé le porter à l'infirmerie, sauf que se connard nous a filé entre les doigts avant qu'on y arrive ensuite on s'est fait coursé par un troll et Harry la assommé.  
~ Et le plus drôle c'est que ta fait dansé un troll. Renchéri, Nivelle.  
~ Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons, Quirell s'est tiré vers le troisième étage quand il nous a échappé, Oui Hermione c'est celui qui est interdit au élève c'est pour ça qu'on l'a pas suivie. Ensuite quand les profs sont arrivés, il a expliqué qu'il était allé vérifier que le truc à protéger était toujours bien protéger.  
~ Donc dans le troisième étage il y a un truc qui peut être volé ou convoité et est protéger par tout les profs de l'école. Affirme Ron  
~ C'est ça.  
~ Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand tu a ce regard la Harry c'est pour faire au chois une grosse bêtise ou une très grosse bêtise. Dit Susan  
~ Vous voulez pas savoir ce que tente de cacher dudu dans une école qui est censé protéger des enfants et non des trucs dangereux ?  
~ Comme tu la fait remarquer c'est un truc dangereux et donc les protections qu'ont mis en place les profs sont pas à notre porté. Intervient Daphné.  
~ Vous êtes pas drôle...  
~ A la place est si tu nous montrait comment on stupefixe les gens ? Demande Neville pour faire diversion.  
~ D'accord, mais pas ici je suis sûr que dans la Salle sur Demande on peut se faire une salle d'entraînement. » Accepta volontiers Harry.

ils sortirent donc tous ensemble pour se diriger ver la dite Salle sur Demande et pendant toute la journée (la Salle avec l'aide des elfes de maison leur fournit de quoi se sustenter à midi) et ils purent aussi lire à loisir tout les livres que la salle leur donna pour s'exercer aux défenses contre les forces du mal ainsi que pour d'autre sortilèges plus marrant.

Un soir de novembre ou Harry, Luke, Théo, Neville et Ron se baladaient dans le château, après le couvre-feu bien sûr, il fut piégé par Peeves qui leur lança des bombes à bouse dans la figure, qu'ils esquivèrent très facilement, car Harry (tenant l'info de Salazar) les avait prévenus juste avant de se les recevoir dans la tronche.  
« ~ haha, mais c'est la bande à Potter, Rusard sera contant de vous savoir en dehors de vos lits. Caqueta-t-il, avant de partir en faisant un boucan de tous les diables en faisant tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, ce qui bien sûr rameutera Miss Teigne et Rusard à tous les coup.  
~ Merde, faut filer. » Jure Harry avant de partir dans une course-poursuite avec Rusard, guider par Miss Teigne et qui jura de les poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bloqués.

C'est ce qui se passa quand les escaliers mouvants les emmenèrent au troisième étage, Harry avec l'appuie des autres traversa le couloir dans lequel les escaliers les avaient déposés, pour se retrouver devant une porte fermée.  
« Alohomora » crièrent-ils tous en même temps, le sort fut tellement puissant que la porte en plus d'êtres déverrouiller s'ouvrit toute seul, ils s'y engouffrèrent tous et la refermèrent derrière eux. Pendant que Neville et Luke écoutaient, à travers la porte, les pas de Rusard alors que Ron, Harry et Salazar étaient pétrifier devant un monstre à trois têtes qui les regardait surpris pas cette intrusion, mais commencent à reprendre ses esprits (oui, il a trois têtes donc peut être trois esprits pour le prix d'un ^^) il commença à grogner de façon menaçante, ce qui fit se retourner d'un bloc les deux personnes encore pas en tête-à-tête avec le... Chien à trois têtes.  
Pendant que les humains commençaient à paniquer sérieusement, Salazar prit son courage à deux pattes (sa tombe bien, il en a qu'deux) et se mit à siffloter une chanson que sa maman chantait à ses frères et lui-même, ce qui commença à endormir la grosse bête encouragée par cette réussite les autres commencèrent à reprendre la comptine, ce qui acheva d'endormir le chien à trois têtes. Une fois sur qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, ils partirent en catimini et surtout en silence, comme ils venaient d'avoir suffisamment d'émotion forte pour la soirée, ils séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs Salle Commun et leurs lits, sans échanger sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Le lendemain, les garçons expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et les filles les sermonnèrent d'un « on vous l'avait bien dit que c'était dangereux ».  
Comme Harry n'était pas têtu, il insista pour rendre une visite à leur garde-chasse préféré, car Harry qui le connaissait depuis longtemps (grâce à Sirius et Remus qui avaient gardé contacte avec le demi-géant) était sûr que le chien était une de ses idées.

Une fois n'est pas coutume tout le monde le suivie le samedi suivant, ils furent accueillis par Hagrid et un Crocdure très contant, le chien les gratifia tous d'une léchouille baveuse sur la figure, a neuf dans la maisonnette sans conter le chien et Salazar, ils se retrouvèrent un peu serré mais tenir tous a peut près bien assis sur des chaises ou le lit (géant) de Hagrid.

« ~ Dite nous Hagrid, comment s'appelle le chien à trois tête qui est au troisième étage. Attaqua Harry (tous pensèrent que pour un Serpentard, il manquait, sur le coup, de subtilité).  
~ Pourquoi tu parle de Toufu ? (ça stupéfia tout le monde que la question directe de Harry fonctionne)  
~ Disons que j'ai eu à lui compter fleurette un soir. Éluda Harry. Comment ça se fait qu'un chien aussi imposant soit enfermer comme un prisonnier dans une aussi petite salle ?  
~ Je l'ai dit à Dumbledore que Toufu risquait de dépérir seul où il est mais pour la sécurité de l'objet.  
~ Quel objet ? Rebondi, Susan, cette fois si plus alerte que jamais et intéressé.  
~ Ha j'ai pas le droit de vous en parler c'est un secret entre Poudlard et Nicolas Flamel.  
~ Nicolas Flamel ? Relevèrent les deux Serdaigles de la bande.  
~ Allez ça suffit, vus l'heure qu'il est vous avez intérêt a rentrer au château avant le dîner de ce soir. » Les coupa Hagrid et en les faisant sortir de sa maisonnette.

« ~ Une chose est sur, le chose qui est cacher n'a pas intérêt de tomber dans de mauvaise mains. » Conclu, Harry.  
(NA : pour ceux qui sont perdus Harry et tout le clan, même Ron, a comprit que la pierre philosophale était cacher dans le château, ils le savent parce qu'ils sont intelligents, et documentés sur tous (mercis Hermione) Et n'importe quoi (merci Luke), bien plus que dans l'œuvre original).  
Pendant que les enfants, rentraient au château, Dumbledore, vint en personne voir hagrid qui lui confirma que le Clan était sur la piste de la pierre, ce à quoi répondu Dumbledore par « Parfait si tous se passe bien à la fin de l'année, je reprend un peu le contrôle sur la situation, instable, que m'a gentiment légué Grindelward, et je ferait d'Harry le héros qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps ».

Au même moment bien plus loin que la paisible Écosse (lieu hypothétique de la localisation de Poudlard), Grindelward, justement, réfléchissait à des façons de contrer tout problème qui pourrait survenir dans le futur et c'est pourquoi actuellement et depuis début septembre, il était la recherche de l'âme de Voldemort qui subsistait encore en ce monde (et oui Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à échafauder des plans pour détruire le mage noir, sauf que Grindelward ne va pas, enfin le plus possible, utiliser des adolescents pour le faire).  
« Il n'est ni en Albanie, ni en Grèce, Serbie, Macédoine (le pays pas le mélange de légume), Monténégro, et encore moins l'Italie (c'est pays sont voisins de l'Albanie allez voir sur une carte), j'ai bien peur que les temps ont changé, Voldemort ne se cache plus, mais alors où est-il ».

* * *

Fin

Petit Review SVP !

PS: le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être mais se relèvera toujours.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Noël, cadeau, surprise et

Bonjour à tous, comment ça va ? voila un nouveau chapitre au titre légèrement long ;-)

Par contre vous allez vous en rendre compte quand vous lirez la deuxième année, mon histoire est un peut mécanique : rentrée, halloween, noël et fin d'année, mais j'ai une excuse c'est pour éviter d'oublié un élément important de l'histoire original et pour fixer mes idées et les ordonnées ^_^

Merci aux personne qui m'envoie des review, mettent mon histoire en favorie et followers :-)

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** Noël, cadeau, surprise et bataille de boule-de-neige. Mouahahahaha

(je vous l'ai dit que j'étais timbré ? Non ? Bas maintenant vous le savez)

C'est les vacances et au grand damne, de ceux qui étaient obligés de rester à Poudlard, le Clan des Occamys avait décidé de rester eux aussi au château pour je cite Sirius : « Profiter de la magie que procure cet événement (commercial, je rappelle) au château, qui subit maintes transformations à coup de sortilège » et comme Hermione n'avait pas prévu de rentrer chez elle, pour pouvoir profiter de la bibliothèque (ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit aux autres), pareille pour Luke, et Théodore qui lui fuyait son foyer, car il était en désaccord avec son père sur certaines idées politiques (Nott senior est un ancien Mangemort).

Le premier jour de vacances commença bien pour les 9 amis, car la neige était au rendez-vous, elle est tombée dans la nuit, ils firent donc une grande bataille de boule-de-neige accompagner par tous élèves encore présents, une sixième année qui avait complété l'équipe du Clan des Occamys leur apprit à créer des bonshommes de neige qui peuvent bouger et attaquer leur adversaire et le plus marrant, c'est qu'ils pouvaient leur faire prendre la forme qu'ils souhaitaient. C'est donc, après une dizaine de minutes de préparation et protégé par le sixièmes année, 9 fous furieux qui attaquèrent l'équipe adverse accompagnée par une vingtaine d'animaux en neige, de se fait la bataille fut courte mais intense, car après le petit moment de flottement où leurs adversaires étaient surpris par cette attaque, ils contre-attaquèrent par le même sort ce qui fit que le champ de bataille se retrouva submerger par des dizaines et des dizaines de Golem de neige qui se sautait à la tête.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de peur de la part d'une personne qui venait du château les arrête tous dans le mouvement dans lequel ils étaient engagés, si quelqu'un passait par là, il aurait pu penser qu'il était devant des statues de glace ultra réaliste qui était en train de se battre.

Revenons à la personne qui avait crié comme une fillette, c'était le professeur Quirell recouvert bizarrement par beaucoup de neige, alors qu'il était à l'intérieur :

« ~ Qui a lâché un de vos stupide Golem dans le château ? » S'énerve-t-il. Tous se regardèrent ne comprenant pas de quoi ils étaient accusés.  
Tous se regardèrent ne comprenant pas de quoi ils étaient accusés. Plaida un élève de troisième année.  
~ Me mentez pas, un golem de neige ma exploser à la figure dans le château, et quand je sort, je vous vois vous battre avec justement des golem, alors je repose la question qui en à laisser un s'échapper ? » Petit instant de flottement, puisque personne ne voulait se balancer ou balancer la personne qui avait eu cette brillante idée (de point de vue des élèves). « Si personne ne se dénonce, je vous mets tous trois heures de colle et vingt points en moins chacun. Les menace-t-il.  
~ Ah sa professeur vous n'avez pas le droit, les heures de colle et point en moins ne peuvent se faire que dans le cadre des périodes scolaire, or les vacance ne sont pas définie comme une période qui rentre dans le cadre des période scolaire. Se défend Harry.  
~ Bien, alors je vous préviens que si quelque chose de ce genre m'arrive encore une fois pendant les vacances je vous jurent à tous que vos paisible vacance ne le seront plus du tout. Termina Quirell avant de partir en direction du château.  
~ Je sais pas vous mais moi je n'aime pas les menaces. Fit distraitement Harry.  
~ je suis d'accord avec toi Potter. Continua le sixième année qui avait fait équipe avec lui.  
~ Je vous propose de lui mener la vie dure jusqu'à noël.  
~ Voir plus si il nous fait vraiment chier. » Rajouta Daphné et tous acquiescèrent.

D'un point de vus moral, on pourrait dire pauvre Quirell, qui sans le savoir avait réussi à réunir toutes les maisons, de tout niveau, dans un projet commun, serte pas morale, mais dans un projet commun tout de même. Et donc pendant quatre jours, il vécut un enfer (à proprement parlé) car ou qu'il aille les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard le suivaient comme son ombre et déclenchaient des pièges composés la plupart du temps de neige, mais pas que, parfois, il se recevait de l'eau glacée (la neige avait heureusement pour eux fondu ce qui donnait un spectacle encore plus réjouissant), mais aussi des bombes à bouse, des substances non identifiées qui pourraient s'apparenter à de la morve de troll, des trucs gluants, du sang (du faux que les moldu utilise pour Halloween, ça a quand même fait crier de façon très aigu, Quirell).

Quand il pensait être à l'abri dans ces appartements, il était quand même attaqué par des golems de sable, de neige, de terre et composer de truc gluant, car Harry et ces amis avaient trouvé une variante du sort qui permet de créer des golems de neige et l'avait appliqué à toutes les matières solides qui leur passaient sous la main.

Tout cela jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore interviens personnellement et propose que les deux se serrent la mains en signe de paix et qu'aucune représailles ne se fasse des deux cotés. Se qui fit bien rire les élèves car en aparté le directeur les remercia pour cette collaboration au combien bénéfique pour la cohésion de l'école. Se qui fit grincer Harry qui rajouta une fois Dumbledor partie : « il est pas net se dirlo il nous félicite pour avoir attaquer un de ses professeurs, je crois que c'est officiel , il est réellement devenus timbré a cause de ces bonbons au citron. »

Puis le vingt-cinq au matin tous, le Clan des Occamys était réuni devant le sapin qui se trouvait dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle chacun ayant amener leurs cadeaux en même temps pour tous les ouvrirent ensemble :

Harry reçu de la part de Remus et de Sirius un livre « comment devenir un animagus en six étapes » avec une lettre « On te l'avait promis gamin et on a prévenu Mcgonagall donc tu a rendez-vous avec elle (tu peut emmené qui tu veux elle acceptera pour nous tous ceux qui sont intéresser) le premier lundi de l'année prochaine (dans un semaine) le soir. Il fut contant du cadeau sauf la partie ou il avait des cours avec Mcgo. Ensuite il reçu un livre de la part de Daphné et Théodore « tout savoir sur les 20 plus grandes familles de Sang-Pure », de Neville un livre sur la DCFM de niveau 5, de Ron et Hermione aidé par Remus un album photo de ces parents et leur amis qui pouvait s'agrandir à l'infinie et donc compléter par leurs propre souvenirs. De Susan et sa famille un balai Nimbus 2000 (qu'il pourra utiliser l'année prochaine).

Lui Harry avait offert à tous ses un bijou en forme de deux mains se serrent de façon amicale avec au centre une émeraude, qui contenait un sortilège de défense qui comme pour Salazar produisait un bouclier en puisant dans la force magique du porteur (c'était un sort de niveau 1 donc peut puissant juste de quoi éviter des sortilèges mineurs que certaine personne aurait eu la débilité de leurs lancer.

« ~ Harry y a encore un paquet pour toi. Dit Hermione.

~ J'ai oublier d'ouvrir un de vs cadeau ?

~ Non, c'est pas de nous, et y a pas de nom de l'envoyeur. Aller ouvre qu'on vois se que c'est. » S'impatienta Ron, qui était juste à côté d'Hermione.

Il l'ouvris et en sortie une cape :

« ~ qu'es que c'est ? Demande méfiante Susan.

~ Je sais pas mais, s le débile qui me l'a envoyer va penser que je le mettrait sans me méfier il se fourre les bonbon de dudu dans le ****(désoler âme sensible s'abstenir).

~ Tu crois que c'est un piège ? Interroge Hermione.

~ On t'a jamais dit de te méfier de tous se qui est inconnu et venant du monde magique ?

~ M. Potter il est certain a mettre a votre crédit votre vigilance, mais je pense que vous ne craignez rien en enfilant cette cape. » Interviens le Professeur Flitwick, avec amusement, depuis l'entrée de la salle accompagné par les quatre autres directeurs de maison.  
Comme Harry avait entièrement confiance en son professeur de Sortilège et aux autres professeurs présents, il enfila la cape et eu la surprise d'entendre ses amis hoqueter de stupeur.  
« ~ Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le corps ? On m'a jeté un maléfice ? Paniqua Harry.  
~ Pour cela il y aurait fallu que vous aillez un corps M Potter. S'amusa Rogue (sadique)  
~ Hahaha Harry tu a reçu une cape d'invisibilité. S'exclame Ron.  
~ Quoi mais c'est super rare, qui aurait pus m'envoyer ça ?  
~ Je sais pas, mais y avait un mot avec la cape : je la gardais, en sécurité, dans mon bureau depuis que ton père me l'a confié, je trouve juste qu'il est temps que je te la lègue comme James aurait voulu le faire.  
~ C'est l'un d'entre vous Professeurs ? Demande Harry.  
~ Pas a ma connaissance, si votre père nous avait prêté quelque chose, on l'aurait su. Indiqua Mcgonagall.  
~ Au fait pourquoi vous êtes là, sans être grossier. Demanda Neville.  
~ On vous cherchait, pour vous dire que ce soir le professeur Dumbledore a prévus qu'un mini bal se tiendrai dans la grandes salle pour ceux qui son rester à Poudlard. » Expliqua Rogue avec un peu de dégoût dans la voie (ça ne devait pas lui plaire).

Puis laissant les enfants à la joie que leur procuraient leurs cadeaux, les enseignants partirent discrètement, tout en gardent à l'esprit que le Clan sera encore plus difficilement rattrapable quand ceux-ci auront commis une de leurs blagues et de rapporter que Harry avait, de suite après la lecture du mot laissé avec la cape, qui l'avait envoyer et que visiblement, ça ne lui avait pas plus.

Discussion entre Salazar et Harry pendant que Ron lisait le mot :  
« ~ c'est dudu qui la gardais depuis longtemps. S'insurge Harry.  
~ Y a que lui qui peut faire ça, mais pourquoi ? Demande Salazar.  
~ je sais pas, Remus et Sirius pensaient qu'elle avait été détruite lors de cette nuit (où ces parents son mort), et Gellert ma toujours dit de me méfier des cadeau que pourrait me faire dudu.  
~ Tu crois que avec ce cadeau il va penser, qu'il a gagné ta confidence ?  
~ Si il croie ça, il se fourre ses bonbons au citron la où je pense et bien profond, pas après ce qu'il a fait à Sirius et Remus.  
~ Je vois bien.  
~ Tu pense que je devrais me réconcilier avec lui ?  
~ Est-tu un Serpentard ou pas ?  
~ Ta raison, je vais me réconcilier avec lui. » Ricana Harry ce qui fit sourire Salazar.

Puis aillant fini le déballage de cadeau tous retournèrent dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et eurent la surprise de voir une tenue de bal pour les bals sur chacun de leur lit. Même Salazar avait un nœud papillon plus classe que son foulard pour la soirée.

Tout en se plaignant de ce qui les attendait ce soir, le Clan et les élèves qui traînaient avec eux depuis le début des vacances, c'étaient retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande à faire tout sauf ouvrir un livre de cours, ils organisèrent même un tournoi où ils avaient invité quelque professeur (bien plus sympathique pendant les vacances que lors des jours de classe).

C'est sans surprise que le professeur Flitwick (ancien champion de duels) et le professeur Mcgonagall se retrouvèrent en final du premier tournoi. Le second vit Flitwick affronté un sixième année puis les premières années en aillant mare de ne faire qu'un ou deux duels se mirent en équipe alors que les autres se battaient seuls. Et tous virent très bien que le duo Harry (sans Salazar), Neville était presque imbattable pour leurs camarade même pour les cinquièmes année et plus (au début, ils avaient surpris tout le monde en stupefixant leur premier adversaire en deux minutes de combat) puis quand ils rencontrèrent le duo de Serdaigle Hermione et Luke qui leur donnèrent du fil à retordre, sans pouvoir les battre (Hermione s'était retrouvée sur la trajectoire d'un sort de son partenaire laissant le pauvre Luke face aux impitoyable, Neville et Harry, en final le duo se retrouva contre encore une fois Flitwick, qui les laissa prendre l'initiative pour voir si à leur âge, ils étaient capables de mettre en place une stratégie et il ne fut pas en manque, car il découvrit que lorsqu'un des deux lançait un sort d'attaque l'autre dressait immédiatement après un bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux, et que chacun graduait leurs attaques pars des sorts qui ne nécessitaient pas beaucoup de puissance magique et donc ils s'économisaient au maximum pour pouvoir se battre plus longtemps possible. Enfin quand Flitwick passa à l'attaque (sans se retenir comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était face à un élève), ils purent lui tenir tête pendant deux minutes et vingt secondes avant de s'emmêler les pinceaux et se gêner ce qui donna la victoire au professeur.

Mais tous gardèrent en tête que s'il voulait s'attaquer à Harry et Nivelle, il fallait être solide et sur de ses capacités, même dudu (caché dans la salle sans que personne s'en aperçoive) se dit que c'était un duo à entretenir et intéressent pour le futur.

Donc une fois ce tournoi terminé tous partirent se changer, pour le bal que Dumbledore avait organisé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grandes Salle, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux et pensaient même s'être trompé de d'endroit tant elle était méconnaissable, il y avait de la glace sur tous les murs, des statues de glace représentant diverse créature magique (licorne, fée...) de la fausse neige tombait du plafond, les quatre tables des quatre maisons avaient disparu pour laisser une seule est unique table ronde, où tous les professeurs encore présents (les quatre directeurs de maison, Sinistra, Quirell et Vector) en plus du directeur les attendaient et les prièrent de s'asseoir à leur table.  
Le repas se passa très bien, sauf pour Quirell qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer Harry avec méchanceté (Harry faisait semblent de pas le voir), ils se régalèrent tous des succulents plats que les elfes de maison leur avaient préparés, puis Dumbledore annonça que le moment était venu de danser :  
« ~ Quoi faut danser ? Question horrifier Harry.  
~ C'est un bal Harry, et qu'es qu'on fait à un bal ? Expliqua Daphné.  
~ On danse... D'accord, mais tu veux bien m'accompagner pour la première. » Interroge Harry pour le plus grand plaisir de la concerner. Elle accepta bien sûr.

Et sans s'en rendre compte Harry se retrouva à ouvrir le bal, quand il fut traîner par une Daphné super contente, il remarqua qu'ils étaient les seul à être sur la piste.

« ~ Hé pourquoi ils ne viennent pas ? Demande Harry en murmurent à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

~ parce qu'on ouvre le bal.

~ Quoi mais je sais pas danser.

~ laisse toi faire je vais te guider.

~ Quand vous voulez les enfants. Intervient Dumbledore a voie haute

~ met une mains sur l'épaule et l'autre sur ma hanche. Indiqua Daphné.

~ Quoi ? »

elle mis d'autorité les mains de Harry la où elles devaient être et commença a valser au son de la lente musique que Dumbledore venait de mettre en route d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ils commencèrent a tourner au rythme de la musique, tous virent que c'est Daphné qui menait la danse face un Harry totalement paumer et de plus en plus rouge, quand Harry du envoyer Daphné tutoyer les étoiles (faire un porter au rythme de la danse) il la souleva un peut trop fort se qui la surpris et lui fit lâcher un petit crie avant d'être réceptionner correctement par un Serpentard de plus en plus alaise dans son rôle (tous applaudir) et se fut le signal pour les autre qui déboulèrent sur la piste et entourèrent le duo de danseur. Neville avec Hermione, Susan avec Ron, Théo se retrouva avec une troisième année de sa maison de même pour Luke.

Puis la soirée continua au rythme des musique de plus en plus entraînante, et de cette façon toute Hermione, Susan et Daphné les seul filles du Clan, purent danser avec chacun des garçons. Quand daphné vit que Harry était occupé à danser avec une sixième année deux fois plus grande que lui (le chanceux), elle sentie comme une crampe dans son estomac qui ne disparu que lorsque Harry quitta enfin sa partenaire.

(NA je suis pas douer pour les histoire d'amour et pour les faire commencer donc me jeter pas la pierre si c'est mal fait ou dit)

le lendemains aucun des garçons ne parla de cette soirée, par contre les filles quand elles avaient un moment de tranquillité ne faisait que sa et pour Hermione et Susan se fut claire que Daphné en pinçait pour Harry, se qu'elle réfuta mettant sa crampe d'estomac sur le conte des crevette qu'elle avait manger plutôt, mais quand Hermione le lui dit franchement, (la délicatesse légendaire d'Hermione), elle commença a douter et à réfléchir plus sérieusement à c'est sentiment. Quand elle en arriva à la même conclusion que ses amies elle dit :

« ~ Mais c'est ami.

~ Peut être, mais pour toi c'est quelqu'un de plus important. Remarqua Susan.

~ et c'est le survivant, je ne peut pas. Je ne suis rien face à lui.

~ Au si t'est plus que rien au yeux de Harry, pour lui tout ses amis son plus que rien à ses yeux car pour lui on est apportant, je sais pas si tu sais mais il était tout seul jusqu'à ses six ans donc « ami » veut dire beaucoup pour lui.

~ Justement es qu'il ne va pas me voir comme seulement une amie ?

~ A toi de faire en sorte qu'il te remarque comme étant plus qu'une amie. Conclu Hermione.

~ C'est pas gagner. »

Bizarrement toute poussèrent le même soupire.

Puis la rentré arriva très vite, et c'est avec impatience que Harry avec tous ses amis attendirent la fin de la journée du lundi de la rentré. Et une fois l'heure arrivé ils allèrent tous chez McGonagall pour suivre leur premier cours pour devenir animagus.

« ~ Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez tous ensemble et comme je crains que si je n'accepte que Harry dans ces cours de « soutien » il vous fera faire se que je lui ai moi même enseigné et sans les sécurités qu'il s'impose, je vais vous partager à tous et ici, seulement ici, mon savoir. Ha et pour votre gouverne si vous arriver à devenir animagus dans les trois prochaines année vous doublerez, presque, la population d'animagus d'Angleterre et vous deviendriez les plus jeunes animagus depuis bien des siècles. » les accueilli-t-elle.

Pendant plus de trois mois à chaque réunion avec le professeur McGonagall, ils méditèrent tous pour savoir leur animaux totem, elle les avait prévenu que cette étape nécessitait une grande connaissance de soit et tend qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à tout un questionnaire qu'elle leurs donnait en moins de cinq minutes, ils ne pourraient pas passer à l'étape suivante et comme le questionnaire comportait plus de trois cents question sur le seul thème de leurs état sentimentale, psychologique et physiologique très pousser cela allait mettre du temps avant de pouvoir passer à la prochaine étapes, elle leurs indiqua aussi pour ne pas les décourager qu'elle avait mis un ans avant de pouvoir passer l'étape suivante. (sa les a, bizarrement pas rassurés).

Il en faut pas oublier aussi que pendant ses profondes réflexion, la terre tournait et qu'ils devaient aussi ne pas oublier leurs matières officielles. Et que le Quidditch prenait beaucoup de temps à Harry car après sa magnifique victoire contre Gryffondor, puis sur Serdaigle, l'équipe ne devait pas flancher car une victoire sur les Poufsouffle leurs permettrait d'envisager la final avec beaucoup plus de sérénité que leur adversaires, puisqu'ils ne leurs faudra que juste gagner le match et non pas, comme leur future adversaires en final, attendre que l'équipe à un certaine nombre de point en avance pour ensuite chopper le vif.

C'est pourquoi les jours avant le match contre Poufsouffle, toute la maison Serpentard protégeait son équipe en les suivants partout pour éviter des blessures qui les empêcherait de participer. Car les autres maison se liguait contre eux pour tout faire , pour les faire abandonner et il n'était pas rare de voir des sortilèges voler dans les couloir, signe qu'un des joueurs de Serpentard était dans les environs.

Puis le jours tant attendu arriva et Harry était encore plus stresser que lors de son premier match.

Le match commençais mal pour les Serpentards, ils avaient déjà encaisser deux but en deux minute et pendant ses deux minutes l'un des batteur de Poufsouffle s'acharnait sur Harry et l'autre sur les poursuiveurs, Harry pris la décision tout seul, et demande (ordonna plutôt) que les deux batteurs Serpentards protègent les poursuiveurs et pas lui. Étant très vulnérable Harry du se concentrer plus sur le cognard que lui envoyait sans cesse le batteur adverse que sur le vif.

Mais la stratégie fonctionnait en dix minutes de jeux les poursuiveur Serpentards bien protéger avait rattraper leurs retard de cinquante point qu'avait Poufsouffle et avait même repris l'avantage avec un but d'écart. Se qui énerva encore plus le batteurs qui pourchassait Harry et donc il se faisait de plus en plus précis dans ces tires.

Harry cherchant le vif en même temps qu'esquiver le cognard vint se placer à hauteur de l'attrapeur jeune et or et a la dernière second avant de lui rentré dedans changea de direction comme l'autre n'avait absolument pas bougé car sachant que Harry allait s'arrêter avant de lui foncer dessus ne bougea pas et se pris en pleine tête de la part de son propre batteur le cagnard destiné à Harry. Sa fit rire tous les Serpentards et hurler à la faute (inexistante) le reste de l'école, arguent que c'était un coup bas et complètement anti-jeux, mais la seul réponse de l'arbitre fut « anti-jeux peut être, mais pas interdis ».

Donc le match continuait et le score afficher changeait souvent 60-50S, 60-60, 70-60S (S = Serpentards, P = Poufsouffle)... comme Harry était le seul a pouvoir mettre fin au match il fit « joujou » avec le vif d'or et créa de fausse joie pour tous le monde quand il faillit attraper trois fois de suite le vif (le loupant qu'au dernier moment et en le faisant exprès), il se décida de la chasser pour de vrai quand Serpentard eux 30 point de sur en avance sur les Poufsouffles.

Bien sur il s'attira les foudre des deux batteurs P, qui depuis le coup de Trafalgar qu'il leurs avait jouer avec leurs Attrapeur faisait tout pour l'envoyer au tapis, tentative qui échouait tout le temps puisque les deux batteurs S le protégeait entièrement.

Puis quand il localisa enfin sérieusement le vif d'or partie en chandelle vers le ciel pour prendre de l'altitude (et aussi éviter deux cognard) puis a hauteur des gradins des professeur fonça à la verticale droit sur les professeurs qui, plus Harry s'approchait, plus ils paniquaient, voyant qu'il arrivait trop vite repris légèrement de la hauteur pour finalement sauter dans les gradin en tendent une mains ver l'avant, il attrapa de se fait le vif d'or mais ne pensa pas à l'atterrissage.

Résulta il chuta lourdement sur les bancs du gradin professoral (vide tous avait paniqer et quitter les lieux), cria de douleur quand il entendu un bruit des plus étrange au niveau de son bras droit (celui qui n'avait attraper le vif), alors que son balai allait se figer dans le bois de la structure des gradins.

Quand les professeurs revinrent dans les gradin ils ne purent que constater que Harry avait donner la victoire à son équipe et c'était casser le bras gauche.

Toute l'école malgré elle parla de cette spectaculaire fin de match pendant au moins de semaine, bien sur tous les Gryffondor, Serdaigles, et Poufsouffle râlèrent quand les Serpentards se vantaient de leurs victoire, mais ils étaient tous unanime Potter était un fou sur un balai qui savait prendre les risques quand il le fallait pour son équipe et a la fin c'est comme si seulement Harry Potter avait jouer contre les Poufsouffles et non son équipe. Malheureusement pour lui Harry ne pus profiter de sa gloire pendant les trois premier jours car Mds. Pomfresh voulait le garder en observation pour voir si après la chute il ne c'était rien cassé d'autre et il garda aussi un plâtre pendant deux semaine (la magie et les potions c'est chouettes mais sa ne permet seulement que de réduire le temps de guérison et non de faire disparaître complètement le mal en quelque heures).

L'avantage qu'il avait c'était qu'avec se temps libre ou il ne pouvait que écrire les cours il pouvait méditer bien plus que ses amis et donc il put passer en avril à la deuxièmes étapes qui consistait a connaître tous le corps humain dans les moindre détail des pieds à la tête, de long en large..etc c'est amis le rejoignirent rapidement et la finirent en des temps records à la fin du moi de mai, quand McGonagall leur appris qu'elle ne commencerait la troisième étape crucial (chercher son animal totem et aussi la plus long) qu'après les évaluations de fin d'année, tous râlèrent, sauf les Serdaigles qui eux révisait déjà de puis début mai la dite évaluation.

Pendant tous ce temps que le Clan s'entraînait à devenir les plus jeunes animagus depuis bien longtemps, Salazar lui se baladait tranquillement dans le château, s'amusait à suivre n'importe quel professeur pour connaître tous leurs petit secret, enfin surtout un professeur qui depuis le début de l'année animait en Salazar un mauvais pressentiment, Quirell. De ce fait une nuits d'avril il le suivie pour le compte de Harry qui lui vadrouillait dans d'autre partie du château avec Neville, Ron, Théo et Luke en quête de tous les passage secret qu'ils pourraient répertorier, ils n'avaient pas encore trouver les passages qui mène dehors, seul Harry savait qu'ils existait mais pas leurs localisations.

Quand Harry et Salazar rendirent compte qu'ils allaient se croisé (donc Harry et les autres garçon allaient croisés Quirell) Harry se jeta dans la première pièce qu'il trouva et fut suivi des trois autres qui ne comprirent pas se qui se passait, jusqu'à se qu'ils entendent les pas du professeurs résonner dans le couloir.

« ~ Qu'est ce que c'est à votre avis ? Demande Ron en pointant du doit quelque chose qui étai au centre de la salle et recouvert d'un drap blanc.

~ Bas, allons voir. » Proposa Neville.

Quand ils tirèrent sur le drap il purent découvrir un miroir, mais personne ne pus y voir son reflet.

« ~ Il est bizarre se miroir on ne se vois même pas dessus. Se plaignit Luke.

~ Attendez il y a quelque chose d'inscrit en haut, mais j'arrive pas à lire quoi. Intervint Harry.

~ « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv_ _notsap_ _ert nomen ej_ »Fit d'une vois plus grave que d'habitude.

~ Si tu tente de nous faire peur, c'est réussi.

~ Mais nan, c'est se qui est écrit sur le miroir patate.

~ Et sa veux dire quoi ? Demande Neville.

~ Bas c'est peut être une phrase codé, et vus que c'est un miroir, la phrase doit être à l'enver. Indique Harry.

~ Je ne mon tre pas ton vis agemais de tonco eur le désir. Sa veux rien dire. Tenta Ron.

~ C'est parce que certain mots son coupé et rattacher avec d'autre (NA : je m'en suis rendu compte deux secondes avant Ron). Expliqua Luke. « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ».

~ T'est pas à Serdaigle pour rien toi. Et sa marche comment ?

~ Peut être qu'il ne faut être qu'un devant. » Propose Neville.

Puis chacun passa devant, Ron d'abord : « Ouha je me vois préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et on a gagner la coupe. » S'exclame-t-il.

Ensuite Luke se vit dans dans une immense bibliothèque entourer de ces deux parents se qui le troubla puisqu'il n'avait jamais connu son père Gellert Grindelward.

Théo passa devant et il ne vit que son père dire qu'il était fière de lui. Et lui aussi cela le troubla énormément puisque jamais son père ne lui a dit ça.

Neville voyant que deux de ses amis avaient été troublés par l'image que renvoyait le miroir se mit devant avec crainte, mais n'y vit que lui, sa mère, son père et sa grand-mère heureux dans le jardin du manoir qu'ils occupaient, et cela lui fit chaud au cœurs car avec le travaille de Frank et Alice Londubat, il ne les voyaient que rarement. (les agresseurs des parents de neville dans l'histoire originel, se font emprisonner a cause de la recherche du bébé Harry Potter qui a disparu et ils n'ont pas pus les rendre fous dans mon histoire)

Enfin Harry passa devant et se figea, ni rire, ni larme, il contempla le miroir face à lui et vit c'est deux parents pour la première fois depuis leurs morts, sa réaction par contre inquiétait de plus en plus ses amis qui le voyait bouillir intérieurement, jusqu'à se qu'il se jette sur le miroir en donnant de grand coup de poing et en hurlant « ils sont mort tu n'a pas le droit de me les montrer, tu ment, tu triche... » puis voyant que les coups de poings ne servait à rien il s'effondra contre le miroir et pleura.

C'est ami comprirent ce qu'il venait de voir et chacuns parurent gêner de le comprendre alors qu'eux leurs plus grands désirs étaient de faire plaisir à son père, de voir son père alors qu'on avait déjà une mère, de profiter de ces parents quand ils ne travaillent pas, ou de se voir gagner une coupe, car tout cela était dérisoire face au besoin qu'une personne qui n'a jamais connu ses parents, de les voir une fois.

« ~ Emmenez-le loin de ce miroir jeune gens. Ordonna, gentiment une personne qui venait d'apparaître.  
~ Professeurs Dumbledore. S'écria surpris Ron alors que Harry si vif quand le directeur était dans les parages ne réagir même pas.  
~ Je ne vous tiendrai pas vigueurs de votre infraction au règlement pour ce soir si vous éloigné rapidement Harry d'ici. Je m'arrangerais pour que personne ne puisse le retrouver. » Dit-il pour les rassurer.

Puis ils emmenèrent Harry dans la Salle Commun de celui-ci, une fois dans sa chambre, il ne fit rien que de se changer et de se coucher sans ajouter un mot. Les jours passaient et la seule chose que faisait Harry était de suivre les cours, faire ses devoirs, manger, dormir, même son cours avec le professeur Mcgonagall se passa en silence de sa part, son familier aussi n'avait plus l'éclat d'autre fois, ses plumes ne brillaient plus beaucoup et au lieu de voleter autour du groupe comme il faisait d'habitude, il restait percher sur l'épaule de son maître.  
Après une semaine passer comme ça, ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter et l'emmenèrent voir l'infirmière qui elle-même appela Dumbledore, qui contacta a son tour Remus et Sirius en leur expliquant ce qu'ils savaient. Sirius faillit tuer Dumbledore quand il sue l'origine du mal, mais Harry s'interposa plus vivement que ce qu'il avait fait depuis une semaine et tous surent qu'il était malade, car jamais il ne l'aurait « protégé » ainsi s'il était psychologiquement normal.

Après une semaine à être surveillé par toute l'école, car leurs héros n'étaient pas bien (tous surent ce qu'il avait grâce à la discrétion de Sirius) il a gueulé sur dudu en plein milieu d'un couloir) et la vitesse de propagation extraordinaire des infos dites confidentiel. Harry parla enfin, a quelqu'un daphné ou pendant une heure il discuta/pleura sur son épaule, puis comme si de rien était, il repris goût à la vie, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi (sauf Hermione et Susan qui avaient deviné au sourire de leur amie).

* * *

Alors verdicts ?

Review SVP !

PS: le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être mais se relèvera toujours.


	13. chapitre 12 fin d'année et mage noir

Bonjour à tous, comment ça va ? voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui terminera la première année d'Harry et les autres en beauté.

actuellement (pour vous rassurer) j'en suis déjà à la 4ème année de harry, cela s'explique du fait que la 3ème année je ne fait que la survoler avec de trois nouveaux élément c'est tout. bas oui comme tout fan de Harry Potter j'ai mes année préféré et d'autre que j'aime moins comme la troisième année :-) pour vous dire mes années préférés sont la 2, 4, 5, 6 et 7ème années et donc j'y passe plus de temps, vous remrquerez que j'aime la 2 et 5ème année parce qu'il y lohckart (parce qu'il est con et qu'on peut se foutre de sa tronche facilement) et ombrage (pareil sauf que s'est encore plus violent)

Aller je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** Évaluation de fin d'année et Mage noir à foison.

Après sa légère dépression, Harry se mit en tête de trouver les idées que Quirell avait derrière la tête (bien trouver non?), mais il fut déçu, le professeur jouait excellemment la comédie, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre anonyme de Gellert Grindelward lui indiquant que Voldemort n'était plus caché dans aucun des pays du continent Européen. Quand il en parla au reste du Clan, ils en conclurent après une longue discussion que par l'intermédiaire de Quirell, Voldemort allait vouloir récupérer la pierre philosophale et renaître de ses cendres. Une fois sur d'eux, ils allèrent tous voir leurs professeurs de maison qui bien sûr ne les crurent pas en leur spécifiant que les affaires du château ne les regardaien pas et que ça concernait Dumbledore et un ami à lui.

C'est pourquoi Harry et les autres décidèrent d'aller chercher la pierre eux même et ainsi éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais après la fin de la dernière épreuve (devinez qui a dit ça).

 **\- Emploi du temps des épreuves de première année  
Lundi 3 juin 1991 : épreuve de DCFM : écrite de 10h à 12h, Pratique : de 14h à 17h.  
Mardi 4 juin 1991 : épreuve de Métamorphose : écrit de 10h à12h, Pratique : de 14h à 17h  
Mercredi 5 juin 1991 : épreuve de Sortilège : écrit de 10h à12h, Pratique : de 14h à 17h  
Jeudi 6 juin 1991 : épreuve de Potion : écrit de 10h à12h, Pratique : de 14h à 17h  
Vendredi 5 juin 1991 : épreuve d'histoire de la magie écrit de 8h à 10h  
Vendredi 5 juin 1991 : botanique écrit + pratique : de 14h à 17h  
Lundi 8 juin 1991 : astronomie de 21h à 23h.  
Bonne chance à tous.**

Tous les élèves sauf les Serdaigles râlèrent de la rapidité d'enchaînement des épreuves. Et finalement, cette semaine et le lundi qui suit passèrent très vîtes. Et le Clan était le seul groupe d'élève à être contant de ce qu'ils avaient fait sauf en histoire de la magie pour Théo, Daphné Harry et Neville, sauf en Botanique pour Susan et Luke (put** de plante, je ne suis pas un écolo moi, ça s'est Luke).

Puis ils apprirent grâce à Salazar, qui était resté dans le bureau de Dumbledore a discutailler avec Fumesec pendant toute la semaine pour éviter que Harry soit soupçonné de triche, que Dumbledore était appelé à Londres pour le mercredi 10 juin.

« ~ Si Quirell doit voler cette pierre c'est mercredi, comme ça il n'aura pas à affronter Dumbledore. Fit Hermione.  
~ C'est sur, en plus Voldemort (frison parmi ses amis) à toujours eu peurs de lui donc si il est pas là ça l'arrange. Affirma Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Toujours partant pour descendre ?  
~ Bien sûr qu'on va descendre, mais pas tous les neuf quand même ? Interroge Susan.  
~ Ta raison qui a une idée ?  
~ Neville et toi, premièrement.  
~ Pourquoi, Susan ?  
~ Ont la bien vu à noël que lors d'un duel vous êtes fort et si faut affronter un sorcier vous aurez plus de chance que nous tous.  
~ D'accord, ensuite faudrait quelqu'un de fort pour chaque matière car si Hagrid à donner un chien pour protéger la pierre, les autres profs ont fait la même chose.  
~ Hermione pour sortilège. Fit Luke. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que nous. (tous étaient d'accord même la concerné).  
~ Théo Pour les Potions. Proposa Daphné. (idem que pour Hermione)  
~ Neville y est déjà donc la botanique, c'est bon, Harry pour la DFCM.  
~ Ron pour si vous avez besoins d'un stratège, on sais jamais, les sorciers son friand de ce genre de chose, la preuve les échecs version sorcier, et le Quidditch, ces jeux repose avant tout sur la stratégie, sans ça les équipes sont mortes. Expliqua Susan.  
~ Et n'oubliez Salazar, si j'y vais il y va. Maintenant, il nous faut des potions de soins, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va nous tomber dessus vaut mieux prévoir et si les potions son représenter, c'est mieux d'avoir des contre poison. Exposa Harry.  
~ Eu... Tu veux faire comment ? Vous y allez demain, on n'aura pas le temps d'en fabriquer. Questionna Susan  
~ Si on ne peut pas les fabriquer autant les emprunter. Indiqua Daphné.  
~ Les emprunter ? Tu veux dire les voler.  
~ Simple point vu (daphné fait un clin d'œil a Susan), Harry je prend Salazar pour aller emprunter ses potions à l'attendant entraînez-vous ou apprenez quelque sortilège de plus. »

Daphné sortit rapidement suivie presque aussi tôt par Salazar qui l'aimait de plus en plus cette humaine.

Puis suivant son conseil, les autres se partagèrent les rayons de leurs bibliothèques privés (celle de la Salle sur Demande) et Hermione et Théo s'entraînèrent à jeter des sorts médicaux de base (arrêter un saignement, faire apparaître un pansement, réparer des foulures, etc)  
Neville et Harry continuèrent de développer leurs panels de sortilèges offensifs et défensifs et s'entraîne en solo ou a deux à combattre et perfectionner leurs techniques souvent aidées de Ron qui avait vraiment l'œil pour faire des stratégies, leur proposa différente combinaison et déplacement pour toujours être en mesure de se protéger et de se soutenir.

Pendant le dîner de ce soir-là, ils virent tous que Quirell était tendu, eux même (ceux qui devaient aller chercher la pierre) n'en menait pas large non plus.

Puis mercredi arriva plus vite, juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de les ouvrir (ça s'appelle dormir). Pendant toute la journée Salazar suivie discrètement Quirell, alors que Susan, Daphné et Luke attendaient que le directeur parte pour prévenir leurs amis. Et comme les choses se passe toujours bien au début d'un plan mûrement réfléchi, le directeur et Quirell partirent en même temps l'un pour Londres et l'autre pour aller chercher la pierre.

Sans attendre Susan, Luke et Daphné partirent dans trois coins du château pour y faire un bordel monstre et y attirer les professeurs, ainsi les éloigner du troisième, ça marcha et Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, et Théo purent aller dire bonjour à Toufu.

Qu'ils endormirent avec la même chanson que lorsque ils l'avaient déjà rencontré. Après une chute de quelque mètre avant d'atterrir dans un enchevêtrement de corde.  
« ~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Paniqua Ron, car les cordes commençaient à l'emprisonner.  
~ Un filet du diable, Chourave m'en à parler la dernière fois. Surtout ne bouger pas, plus vous bouger plus elle resserra ses lianes.  
~ Quoi tu veux qu'on se laisse saucissonner ? Continua Ron de paniquer.  
~ Oui et laisse moi réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'a dit sur son point faible. »

Alors que tous, sauf Ron, restait calme, Harry passa avec Salazar (il l'a suivie dans le trou que Harry a formé) à travers la plante, puis Théo et Hermione le suivirent, de même pour Neville, se retrouvant seul Ron cria et paniqua encore plus jusqu'à ce que Neville jette un sort :  
« Lux Solis » (lumière du soleil).

Ce qui fait que c'est la plante qui commença à hurler dérangée par la lumière soudainement abondante et elle relâcha par la même occasion Ron qui était au bord de l'étouffement, après avoir craché et inspirer en même temps (sa pas du être facile) il se releva et promit que des maintenant, il sera plus attentif en cour de Botanique.

Ils décidèrent une fois que Ron se remit debout de continuer et de tomber dans une salle, pleine d'oiseau bizarre qui faisait des bruits étranges comparés a un vol d'oiseau normal. Ils la traversèrent sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça, et arrivèrent rapidement devant une seconde porte fermée, les différents Alohomora que chacun lança ne marchèrent pas, puis ils commencèrent à regarder plus attentivement les oiseaux qui se révélèrent des :  
« ~ Clés, les oiseaux sont des clés, je suppose qu'il faut en attraper une pour ouvrir la porte. S'écria Hermione.  
~ La quelle, et comment ? Demande Théo, perplexe face au raisonnement de son amie.  
~ là y a un balai et je dirait au vu de la taille de la serrure une grosse plutôt triangulaire et puisque Quirell est passé avant nous elle doit pas être dans le même état que les autres. »  
Après des recherches au sol, Harry décida aidé par Salazar de la chercher avec de la hauteur, hauteur qu'il avait bien faite de prendre, car une fois près du plafond, Ron absolument pas patient fit :  
« Accio grosse clé triangulaire »  
Malheureusement pour lui au lieu de faire venir la bonne clé, c'est toutes les clés qui lui arrivèrent en pleine tête, si Neville n'était pas intervenu avec un bouclier, il se les serait réellement prisant dans la tronche. Mais son action fut utile à Harry et Salazar qui, après avoir repéré la bonne clé qui elle n'avait absolument pas bougé, se lancèrent dans une course-poursuite pendant laquelle ils faillirent tout deux se prendre trois fois au moins les quatre mûres de la pièce, Salazar attrapa dans sa mâchoire la petite clé qui elle n'avait rien demandé et la donna prestement à Hermione qui se tenait le plus proche possible de la porte. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, ils découvrirent une nouvelle pièce, cette fois remplis d'un échiquier géant.

« ~ Bon bas c'est pour toi Ron. Fit calmement Harry.  
~ Y manque deux pièces, la tour et le cavalier.  
~ J'ai une idée Neville, Théo et moi on passe sous la cape de mon père et vous deux vous faites diversion en jouant, toi et Hermione.  
~ Pourquoi Théo va avec vous ? Et pas moi ? Demande Hermione.  
~ Parce qu'on n'a pas encore passé l'épreuve de Rogue et désoler de dire ça mais il est meilleur que toi en potion.  
~ D'accord mais donné moi un des sacs où il y a des potions de soins, on sais jamais si il faut qu'on joue contre les pièce du jeu on risque d'être blessé. »

Une fois bien cachés sous la cape, les trois garçons partirent vers la porte suivante, pendant que Ron engageait le jeu en détruisant un des pions adversaires ce qui ne plus pas beaucoup à la reine blanche.

Le trio se retrouva face à une table où 7 potions les attendaient, mais au moment où ils ne firent quelque pas dans la pièce des flammes violettes jaillirent derrière eux et des flammes noires surgirent devant la porte leur permettent de continuer le périple. Une fois devant la table des potions une lettre leur apparurent :

« Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière ! Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, L'une d'entre les sept en-avant te protège, et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,  
Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie, trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,  
Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie, les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales, ni naines ni géantes en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. »

Pendant que Neville et Harry réfléchissaient à ce que disait la lettre, sans trop se préoccuper des potions, Théodore, lui préféra se concentrer sur les potions et non pas sur la lettre, puis d'un même mouvement, dix minutes après avoir réfléchi, ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres en criant : « ~ J'ai/on a trouvé ! »

« ~ C'est la plus petite et qui est à gauche de celle du milieu. Dit Théo.  
~ Ouais et celle à droite elle permet de faire demi-tour. Les deux à l'extrémité sont des Poison les suivants sont des vins d'ortie et celle du milieu, c'est la dernière empoisonnée. Expliqua Neville.  
~ Y en a que pour deux grand max, et encore faut pas plus d'une gorgée chacun, comment on va faire on est quatre ? Demanda Harry.  
~ Eu... Je crois que pour Salazar, c'est bon, regard le. » Et effectivement, Salazar passait facilement dans les flammes noires sans rien avoir.  
~ Cool, le sort ne s'applique qu'aux humains, mais qui va passer ?  
~ Toi et Neville, il reste la protection de Quirell et vous êtes les meilleurs pour la DCFM, je vais prendre celle qui me permet de faire demi-tours rejoindre les autres et prévenir les profs et Dumbledore.  
~ Théo, tu viens de dire qu'on est les meilleurs en DCFM, alors tu viens avec nous, on te fera léviter au-dessus des flammes et comme ça on sera encore quatre à affronter Quirell.  
~ et pour prévenir les profs ?  
~ Si Daphné et les autres ne l'on pas encore fait, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment débile, et je ne crois pas que Susan, Luke et Daphné soient débile.  
~ Ok Harry, alors on y va ? »

Harry n'avait pas tort, quand les trois amis avaient vu que leurs camarades ne remontaient pas une heure après leur départ, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter et décidèrent de prévenir chacun un professeur, Daphné prévins Rogue, Luke se chargea de Flitwick et Susan de Chourave. Au début, ils ne les écoutèrent pas, puis allant voir s'ils pouvait retrouver Ron, Harry et Hermione et ne les trouvant pas, ils commencèrent à entendre raison et écoutèrent correctement leurs élèves, puis ils mirent Mcgonagall au courant pour son élève (Neville) elle fit la même chose que les trois autres professeurs avant de leur faire confiance.

Puis tous se dirigèrent vers la trappe et chemin faisant, ils rencontrèrent Hermione qui soutenait avec peine un Ron légèrement sonné.

Pendant ce temps Neville ayant passé les flammes faisaient léviter Théo avec le soutien de Salazar, au-dessus des flammes, mais au dernier moment Neville annula son sort et lança un réduction sur les flammes qui à sa grande surprise rapetissèrent se qui permit à Harry de faire venir son camarade à ses côtés. Harry lui monta sur le dos de son familier pour passer ses flammes.

« ~ Fou on a eu chaud » plaisanta Harry.

Puis ils ouvrirent la porte pour se retrouver devant un Troll des Montagne deux fois plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient affronté à Halloween.

De suite Harry et Neville se mirent en position de combat et mitraillèrent le Troll de sortilège pour le faire, reculer et éviter de se prendre un coup de pied ou de poing, puis voyant que ses amis n'arrivaient pas à venir à bout du troll Théo lança un « répulso » très puissant qui, combiné aux différents sorts que lançaient Harry et Neville, envoya valdinguer le troll qui s'écrasa sur la porte qui explosa à son contact.

Le troll et la porte volèrent tout deux dans un des piliers de la dernière salle faisant sursauter Quirell, les trois élèves suivaient de près la porte et le troll, ce qui fait que Quirell ne les remarquèrent qu'au dernier moment, dernier moment qu'il mit à profit en se protégeant des sortilèges que le trio lui lança, pendant ce temps-là le troll fini sa cours dans le Miroir qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Sort lancé par : Harry, Neville et Théo (H, N, T, c'est celui qui lance le sort, Q sort lancé par Quirell)

« Stupéfixe. H, N, T.  
~ Protego, Croc cheville. Tenta Quirell pour déstabiliser et faire tomber ces adversaires.  
~ Protego, N. Difendo, T. Expelliarmus, H.  
~ Protego Maxima, incanta Quirell. Incarcerrem. Il visa Théo qui fut malheureusement trop lent pour esquiver et se retrouva enchaîner sur le dos à côté de ses amis ne pouvant rien faire.  
~ Lumos. Cria Harry, lui et Neville fermèrent les yeux, mais pas Quirell. Nox, H. Petrificus Totalus, N. Mutismus, H. »

Quirell ne pus esquiver le sort de Neville, car il était encore aveuglé par l'apparition d'une soudaine lumière de la part de Harry, et il se retrouva incapable de parler, mais grâce au fait que Voldemort lui-même était dans sa tête, Quirell se relava sans problème.

« ~ Comment ? S'inquiéta Harry.  
~ Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins insignifiant face à moi, rendez-vous où vous le regretterez. Menaça Quirell.  
~ Jamais, de toute façon ce n'est qu'une question de seconde avant que les professeurs n'arrive et là vous êtes dans de salle drap. Se moqua Harry.  
~ Quand les professeurs arriveront, Harry, vous serez soit mort, soit incapable de bouger si vous fait ce que je vous dit et moi partie avec la pierre.  
~ Et comment ? Le Troll a détruit le seul moyen d'avoir cette fichue pierre. (en disant cela, il ressentit quelque chose tomber dans sa poche de son pantalon)  
~ Impossible ! (Quirell d'un informulé bougea la carcasse du troll). Voyez, le Miroir n'a même pas une égratignure. »

En disant cela, il le redressa, mais ne fit pas attention à Salazar, qui depuis le début du combat, c'était fait oublier. Salazar donna un grand coup de patte sur l'arrière du crâne du professeur et non pas une voie, mais deux hurlèrent de douleur. La deuxième voie était aiguë, froide, grinçante, et glaça le sang, des trois enfants, Neville qui avait libéré Théo du sort de ligotage, se figea, de même pour Harry, craignant de découvrir ce qui avait hurlé comme ça.

« ~ Imbécile, surveille tes arrière, se fichu piaf m'a défiguré. Cria maintenant la voie.  
~ Pardonnez moi, maître, je vais pour vous tuer se volatile débile, Avada Kedavra. Lança-t-il sur Salazar qui d'un torsion de son corps esquiva aisément le sort, il en profita aussi pour lui tirer la langue et le narguer. Plus Quirell s'énervait plus il ratait son sa cible.  
~ expelliarmus, T. Stupefix, N. Repulso, H. mais avant que les sortilèges ne touche Quirell une force inexpliqué stoppa les sorts et remit en alerte Quirell. Puis de la même façon une force inexpliquée figea Neville et Théo, laissant Harry et Salazar seul fasse à quelqu'un d'invisible et un homme passablement énervé.  
~ Tes amis ne sont rien face à moi Harry Potter. Susurra la voie glaçante.  
~ Qui est-vous ? Cria Harry.  
~ Quirell, laisse-moi le voir, il doit savoir. » Quirell obtempéra et enleva son turban pour laisser voir un homme, sans nez, les yeux rougis, et le crâne chauve.  
~ bonjour Voldemort. Fit simplement Harry.  
~ Quoi ? Je suis la personne qui a tué tes parents, et la seule chose que tu me dis est bonjour. S'énerva la voie.  
~ Bas, je me suis toujours demandé « qu'est-ce que je dirai en premier à celui qui a tué mes parents » et je me souvient qu'il faut toujours saluer son adversaire en duels alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Se Moqua, effrontément, Harry.  
~ Espèce de petit cloporte comment ose-tu t'adresser au Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi. Intervint Quirell. Stupefixe.  
~ Protego. Lâcha distraitement Harry. Trop lent Quirell, et quand je pense que vous êtes censé être un prof de DCFM. J'en rigole jusque dans mon slip. » Ria Harry.

Puis son rire se stoppa net quand une nouvelle fois la force invisible le figea lui aussi.  
« ~ Tu rigole moins comment ça. Murmura content Voldemort. Quirell va chercher la pierre, c'est Potter qui la depuis qu'il a traité cette pierre de fichue pierre.  
~ Comment ? Interrogea Quirell  
~ Parce que Potter la veux pour la protéger et non pas pour l'utiliser, c'est encore un tours de ce stupide Dumbledore » S'énerva Voldy.

Quirell commença à s'approcher de Harry, mais une nouvelle fois, Salazar s'interposa et pour faire partir l'Occamy, Le professeur lui lança diverse sortilèges qui rebondirent tous sur ses boucliers, malheureusement pour Salazar, Quirell utilisa un sortilège d'explosion qui explosa sur son bouclier, mais de ce fait envoya Salazar s'écraser sur un mûr.

« ~ Maintenant Harry, soit tu me donne cette pierre, soit je la prend de force et je te tue. Expliqua Quirell qui était à deux pas de Harry. Comme il ne répondait pas (pourtant, Voldemort a annulé son sortilège) Quirell voulu s'approcher encore plus, mais tomber nez à nez avec une forme plasmique très énervée.  
~ Jamais, tu ne touchera mon fils, toi qui a osé t'en prendre à la vénérable Famille des Potter. Cria le fantôme  
~ Qui êtes-vous ? Fit stupéfait Voldemort.  
~ Je suis la cause de tes futurs douleurs.  
~ Maman ? » Le fantôme, ce retourne.  
« ~ Oui, mon ange, tant que je serai la, il ne pourra pas te faire du mal. » Dit tendrement Lily à son fils.

Mais Quirell passa outre l'apparition du fantôme et se projeta en avant pour la traverser, et tenter d'étrangler Harry, heureusement pour Harry à peine les mains de Quirell en contact avec sa gorge, qu'elles commencèrent a fumer et Quirell de hurler sa douleur, car son torse qui avait traversé Lily brûlait lui aussi, puis comprenant quand son corps était une arme Harry se jeta sur son adversaire et lui envoya son point dans la figure (Quirell hurla encore plus), puis en quelque seconde le reste du corps de Quirell partie en cendre et Voldemort lui-même cria sa douleur, alors que Harry tomba, à genoux, épuisé par la quantité de magie qu'il a utilisée. Lily, elle le protégea de la forme incorporelle de Voldemort qui s'échappa alors que Harry était tombait petit à petit dans les pommes.

Quand il revint a lui Harry sentait son corps lourd, il n'arrivait pas bouger, ouvrir les yeux était impensable, tellement il était fatigué, mais une voie qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, lui chantait une berceuse, cela lui évoqua des souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant :

Il était sur mini-balai, sa mère (bien vivante) grondait son père, car il lui avait acheté le seul cadeau que sa mère n'aurait jamais êtes d'accord. Mais comme le bébé Harry riait aux éclats sur le balai tenu par un James très concentré à ce que le petit ne tombe et qui ne l'écoutait pas, elle finit par prendre l'appareil et à mitrailler le duo puis elle prit la place de James qui lui prit sa place. Pour finir touts les trois à tenir soit le balai (James), soit tenir Harry (Lily) soit se cramponner et s'amuser (Harry). En trois mots : ils étaient heureux.

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois son corps n'était plus si lourd et ses paupières moins difficiles à ouvrir, son nez qui lui fonctionnait déjà depuis le début lui avait apprit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et son ouï ce coup si lui apprit que sa mère n'était plus en train de chanter, mais bien de hurler. Harry soudainement plus alerte, garda les yeux fermés et immobiles, pour savoir, sans que personne ne sache qu'il était réveillé, ce qui se passait. Il en conclut à l'écoute des différentes voies, que Lily et une voie inconnu parlementaient avec Dumbledore, et qu'ils étaient soutenus par Remus et Sirius, il remarqua aussi que dans un coin de la pièce les Weasley était la chuchotant entre eux (Ron avait à cause du jeu d'échec chuté et c'était tordu le bras dans sa chute), finalement une dernière personne retint son attention, Gellert Grindelward se trouvait aussi dans la pièce et cette nouvelle lui plus pas du tout, au point de bondir littéralement du lit dans lequel il dormait et de surprendre tout le monde (ceux que j'ai cités, plus tout ses amis) et d'arracher un cri de surprise a Mds Weasley.

« ~ Harry, t'est enfin réveillé. S'écria en première, Daphné, qui se précipita immédiatement pour soutenir son ami qui après son bond commençait a pencher dangereusement vers le sol.  
~ Rassis toi, Mds Pomfesh va nous tuer si elle te voit debout. Plaisanta Sirius.  
~ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda simplement Harry.  
~ Plein de chose, t'a quand même dormis deux semaines, grosse marmotte. Rigola Théo.  
~ Quoi deux semaines ? Le match de quidditch ? Et…. » Se rendant compte qu'il voyait pour devrait Grindelward et Dumbledore côte à côte :

« comment ça se fait que tu soit la Gel ?  
~ Pour te répondre, oui deux semaines l'infirmière a dit que t'a faillie y passer vus le niveau très faible de ta magie, ensuite je te conseille d'éviter de croiser Flint de si tôt on a gagné la coupe mais pas le match et ça l'a très énervé. Ensuite eu... Disons qu'on n'a pas tous compris non plus. Lui répondit Théo.  
~ Disons que pour faire simple j'ai eu en tête d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec un vieux ami. Indiqua Grindelward.  
~ Pour de vrai ? S'enquit Harry, septique.  
~ C'est en bonne voie, de plus j'ai des alliés très inattendu, depuis quand tu joue avec la nécromancie gamins ?  
~ Génial tu va pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ton Fils... » Voyant la tête que Luke et de Gellert, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une boulette et ça se confirma quand Daphné assise juste à côté de lui se tapa la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.  
« ~ Boulet ? Fit Harry.  
~ Quel fils ? Demande Gellert.  
~ Moi, M. Grindelward, Luke Grindelward. Se présenta-t-il.  
~ Mais avec qui ?  
~ Ma mère. » (Regard en coin (qui veut dire : non sans blague) de la par de toutes les personne présentes)  
~ Maryline ?  
~ Oui, elle a eu le cœur brisé quand elle a appris que vous étiez parti sans nous. Et de ce que ma dis Harry pendant toute l'année, c'était pour protéger le Survivant.  
~ Tu m'en veux ?  
~ Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Harry, non, je comprend, je ne l'accepte pas encore, mais je comprend.  
~ Au risque de troubler vos retrouvaille, Messieurs, je souhaiterai accéder au patient qui viens de se réveiller pour voir, si il ne souffre pas d'autre chose que d'un épuisement magique. » Intervint Pomfresh.

Tout le monde sortit avec plus ou moins de protestation, (elle a quand même dit aux deux fantômes de sortir eux aussi).  
Puis quand elle leurs permis de rentrer, tous se précipitèrent (les enfants) au chevet de leur ami.

« ~ Alors qu'est qui s'est passez avec le jeu d'échec ? Demande Harry.  
~ Bas, comme tu sais les jeux d'échecs version sorcière sont pas tendre entre pièce et quand j'ai joué, je me suis retrouvé à devoir sacrifier mon dernier cavalier. Commença Ron.  
~ C'était toi l'un des cavaliers. Se souvint Harry.  
~ Bas, comme tu sais les jeux d'échecs version sorcière sont pas tendre entre pièce et quand j'ai joué, je me suis retrouvé à devoir sacrifier mon dernier cavalier.  
~ C'était impressionnant, je n'ai jamais vu personne contrôler son jeux comme il l'a fait, j'avais l'impression qu'il guidait est les pièces (leurs camps) et les pièces blanche. Dit Hermione.  
~ Je suppose que Neville et Théo vous on déjà raconter ce qui s'est passé par la suite.  
~ Oui d'ailleurs Dumbledore n'a pas apprécier que vous casiez le miroir, « une relique de très grande valeur, détruit par un troll, c'est catastrophique ». Fit Daphné en imitant Dumbledore. Tout le monde rie même le concerné.  
~ Cassé ? Mais quand Quirell a poussé le troll et relevé le miroir, il était en bon état.  
~ Certainement Harry, mais Quirell n'avait pas vu que un des coins du cadre c'était fissuré et comme c'est un objet très fragile la fissure à endommager les différents sort et donc maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un miroir normal. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
~ Et comment ça se fait que Quirell ai brûlé quand il m'a touché et passer à travers Li... Maman ?  
~ ça s'est grâce au très vieux sortilège qu'ont t'a appliqué en mourant pour toi mon fils. Répondis le fantôme inconnu qui se révéla être James.  
~ ha... Et je suppose que c'est ça qui a fait que j'ai survécu au sortilège de la mort. Compris Harry. »

Sentant que les retrouvailles entre père et fils et entre mère et fils devaient se faire tous sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
« ~ Vous m'avez manqué.  
~ Toi aussi mon chérie.  
~ Pourquoi ne pas être venu si vous étiez des fantômes ?  
~ Parce que nous étions bloqué tout ce temps dans le manoir où nous sommes mort.  
~ Pourquoi ?

~ Généralement un fantôme n'a pas le choix que de hanter le lieu de sa mort, sauf si on lui propose de vivre dans une communauté de fantôme et grâce à la magie soit du ministère de la magie soit d'un autre lieu aussi puissant nous pouvons quitter l'endroit de notre mort. Expliqua James.  
~ Qui vous a proposé cela ? Si vous étiez à Godric'Hollow.  
~ Gellert est venu dans le manoir en recherchant les trace de Voldemort, qui comme il te la dit n'était plus planqué sur le continent et quand il nous a vus il a beaucoup rie d'ailleurs. Se renfrogna James.  
~ C'était pas drôle, mais il ajouté que avec cette découverte il allait avoir un pouvoir dévastateur sur Albus. Continua Lily.  
~ Et donc c'est lui qui vous a proposé de venir ici ? Comment ? Le château ne lui appartient pas. Expliqua James. Et une fois « branché » sur la magie de Poudlard, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'on pouvait aller n'importe où en Lily.  
~ Et pour Gellert ?  
~ Quand on est apparu devant Dumbledore il a failli avoir un crie cardiaque et..  
~ A trop manger des bonbon au citron c'est ce qui lui pend au nez. Coupa Harry, ce qui les fit rire.  
~ Oui c'est sur, mais quand il nous a vus, il a d'abord pâli, puis il nous a gentiment écouté.  
~ Disons que tu ne lui a pas laissé le choix en lui gueulant dessus, Lily chéri.  
~ Bref, quand j'ai fini de parler il nous a fixé et il a dit d'accord, et nous a planter la.  
~ Pour aller ouvrir personnellement à Gellert. Ajouta James. Apparemment, ta mère aurait voulu crier un peu plus en détruisant un à un tous les arguments du directeur.  
~ Je croie que je la comprend, papa. (il leur sourit, mais fut un peu déçu que son père ne porte pas le même dégoût que lui et Lily).  
~ Et ensuite quand Gellert a demandé où tu était il a failli sauter à la gorge de Dumbledore, mais on l'a convaincus que ça servait à rien et que tu était maintenant or de danger. »

Ils parlèrent pendant plus de trois heures, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière leur disent que Harry peut aller manger dans la Grande Salle à condition de revenir dormir pour qu'elle puisse le surveiller, au cas où.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, ses amis l'accompagnèrent et alors que James et Lily allaient planer au-dessus de la table des Gryffondors et c'est donc surpris qu'ils virent leur fils et ses amis s'asseoir à leur table alors qu'ils avaient appris qu'il était à Serpentard (James à failli faire une syncope, et Lily de mourir de rire en voyant la tête de James).

Voyant que ça ne dérangeait pas du tout leurs camardes, ils se dirent que c'était peut-être normal, jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet leur demande leur identité, car il ne les connaissait pas en tant que fantôme. La réaction fut assez comique, il interpella donc Lily en lui disant qu'à cause de son fils qu'ils devaient tous supporter des Serpentards à leur table.

Comme Lily et James ne comprenaient pas beaucoup se firent un plaisir de tout expliquer, Harry ne sachant pas comment ses parents préféra s'éclipser et retourner manger à sa table avant de se faire gronder devant tout le monde. Mais la réaction de James fut tout autre, il rigola et révéla qu'il faisait partie des Maraudeur à l'époque (les jumeaux Weasley faillirent tomber dans les pommes tellement ils le vénéraient) et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire aussi bien que son fils (les autres élèves furent dépités) et Lily les enfoncèrent plus en rigolant que comme ça, cela décoincera les Trous duc de Sang-Pure coincé qu'ils soient Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles. (pas besoins de dire que les Sang-Pure coincé n'apprécient pas du tout).

Finalement, la fin d'année arriva, entre-temps Mcgonagall appris au Clan comment faire pour réussir la troisième étape pour devenir Animagus et qui consistait avec le savoir de la première étape de trouver l'animal totem et elle leur interdit formellement d'aller plus loin avant la fin des vacances de toute façon, elle ne les pensait pas capable d'aller plus loin.

Bien évidemment, la coupe des quatre maisons termina dans les mains des Serpentards, même si Dumbledore avait rajouté des points à Neville +120, à Hermione +60, à Ron +70 et à Harry et Théo +50 (25+25), les Serpentards crièrent pas très fort (ils avaient quand même gagné la coupe) au scandale, car leurs héros (Harry et Théo) n'avaient même pas reçu autant de point que Neville qui avait fait la même chose qu'eux.

Avant de sortir du train, les neufs amis se promirent de rester en contacte régulièrement pendant les vacances, Salazar les gratifia tous d'un câlin mode serpent (il s'enroule autour de sa victime et la sert fort contre lui). Puis Harry rejoignit ses parents invisible pour le commun des moldus et ses oncles. Susan sa tante et son père, Neville ses parents et sa grand-mère, Luke sa mère et son père (cacher sous un fausse identité), Théo retrouva sans joie son père, Hermione fut contente de voir ses parents l'attendre derrière la barrière magique, Ron retrouva toute sa fratrie qui pour une fois ne comptait pas que des Gryffondors.

* * *

Voila alors, pas mal le coup des fantôme, non ?

Review SVP !

 **PS: le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être mais se relèvera toujours.**


	14. Chapter 13

Voila un nouveau chapitre, en retard je sais, j'en suis désolé, j'ai préféré écrire quand j'en avait le temps car j'avais de supers idées pour la quatrième année de nos héros et que je voulais éviter de les oublier. En plus se matin quand j'ai voulu corriger mes fautes d'orthographe (se qui me prend deux heure) mon ordinateur à eu la bonne idée de faire une mise à jour de logiciel se qui ma faire perdre un temps énorme.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 13 :**** Une rentré sous les feu des projecteurs

Les vacances au bord de la méditerrané en France, furent pour Harry un havre de paix, ou il correspondait avec chacun de ses amis tous les jours ou presque, seul un petit élément le troubla, c'est que parfois ses amis ne recevaient pas toutes ses lettres et inversement quand il en parla à ses oncles, ils lui dirent que parfois les chouettes pouvaient se perdre, ils changèrent vite d'argument quand Harry leur indiqua à ce moment-là qu'alors 100 chouettes s'étaient perdu entre l'Angleterre et la France, Remus en recracha la gorger de vin qu'il buvait et Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec un grain de raisin.  
« ~ Effectivement, cela devient problématique, je vais aller parler avec le responsable des long courrier et leur demander où sont passés tes lettres. Commenta Remus.  
~ Comment tu fait pour envoyer autant de lettre, t'écrie à ton fan club ? S'amusa Sirius (depuis que Harry et les autres avaient sauvé la pierre philosophale chacun avait vu s'ouvrir un fan-club pour eux et le plus grand fut (après un mois d'existence) celui de Harry).  
~ Bien sûr que non, mais j'ai neuf amis et on s'envoie tous les jours des lettres, ça serai plus pratique si on avait des téléphones, en plus je suis sûr que le professeur Flitwick sera enchanté (c'est le mot) de les adapter au monde magique.  
~ On en reparlera quand tu sera plus grand, et je n'ai pas confiance en se type de technologie. Contra Sirius.  
~ Dixit le gars qui fait confiance à des motos. S'insurgea Harry, pour rire avant de se lever et d'aller piquer une tête dans la mer.  
~ La il t'a eu. Se moqua Remus.  
~ Je déteste quand il fait son Serpentard. » Fut la seule réponse de Sirius.

Vers la mi-juillet Amelia les rejoignis (Sirius et elle son en couple) avec Susan et daphné dans ses bagages, les filles furent contentes de retrouver en plus de Harry, Neville qui lui aussi était en vacance dans un des manoirs Londubat de la côte française, ils eurent tous un grand déplaisir de voir s'installer les propriétaires du manoir qui se situait entre le manoir black (là où loge Harry, Susan et Daphné) et celui des Londubat, les propriétaires étaient la famille Malfoy et voir la tête de fouine de Drago (voilà son retour, j'avoue que je l'ai un peu oublié en première année, mais il sera bien présent dans la suite des aventures de Harry) tous les matins prendre son petit-déjeuner en terrasse. Pour se soutenir moralement de la vision de Drago avec Pensy pendu à son coup toute la journée, Remus décida d'inviter le reste de la bande dans son manoir. Ou plus précisément, il demande aux elfes de maison des Potter de réhabiliter le manoir de la famille de Harry pour y fout... Mettre les neuf gamins et avoir la paix pendant les deux semaines qui restait avant que les adultes retournent travailler et retrouve la morne Angleterre et son ciel gris. (avis de Harry).

C'est aussi pendant ces vacances où ils découvrirent le vrai pouvoir magique de Salazar qui, pendant un partie de cache-cache dans le manoir Potter (Partie qui durait généralement toute la journée vue la taille de la bâtisse, se retrouva à prendre toute la place qu'il y avait dans le grenier, avec pas loin de 10 mètres de long, il paniqua légèrement, car jamais il n'avait atteint cette taille au cours de son existence. Puis d'autre période de non contrôle de son pouvoir surprirent son maître et quand il alla voir un vétérimage (c'est moi qui l'ai inventé en me basant sur le médicomage pour les sorciers), qui lui explique que pendant un an ce comportement allait se produire, car Salazar entré dans la phase de passation entre l'âge d'enfant et l'âge adulte et que malheureusement pour lui, c'était complètement hors de contrôle.

Au début, ils rigolèrent tous en imaginant la tête des profs si Salazar remplissait la Grand Salle, puis quand Salazar se froissa une aile alors qu'il entrait dans le salon se fut moins drôle et Harry utilisa leurs deux volontés pour le soutenir dans sa phase de transition. Ils rigolèrent un peu plus quand Sirius un matin (très tôt) se retrouva avec en-tête à tête avec un Salazar de 10 mètres de long et cinq mètres de large (lui dormait tranquillement) et cria (comme une fillette) face à se grand truc à plumes. Il réveilla par la même occasion toute la maison, et ils ne furent pas contents d'être réveillés à cinq heures du matin, pour se venger, ils le jetèrent à l'eau (pas bien chaude à cette heure-là) prétextant que ce n'était pas la peine de réveiller tout le monde pour un simple verre d'eau, là au moins il avait de l'eau (saler s'insurgea Sirius).

Quand la lettre de Poudlard arriva vers la mi-août, toute la troupe était chacun chez soit et grâce au cadeau d'anniversaire que ses oncles lui offrirent Harry pus contacté tous ses amis en même temps. Ils avaient acheté neuf miroirs à double sens (avec l'aide de tous les autres parents et faisant ainsi un cadeau d'anniversaire très en avance pour certain ou très en retard pour d'autre) et que s'inspirant des téléphones et réseau social, l'utilisateur en énumérant tous les noms des contacts qu'il souhaitait appeler en même temps, il pouvait tous les voire dans des cases bien délimiter et tous pouvaient se voir et s'entendre. Il put donc organiser une viré shopping sur le Chemin de Travers pour y acheter leurs livres.

« ~ T'en pense quoi des livre que l'on doit acheter cette année tous du même auteur, tu le connais ? Demande un soir (miroir à double sens) Hermione à Harry.  
~ Je sais pas se type à sortie une vingtaine de livres en même temps et c'est devenu des best-seller en moins d'un ans et ce gars si tu l'a jamais vus il fait flipper avec son sourire blanc, je suis sûr que c'est un vampire.  
~ Raconte pas de bêtise, Harry, si ta bien lu ta lettre c'est aussi notre prof de DCFM de cette année depuis que Harry à zigouiller l'autre. Blague Ron.  
~ Ho malheur, tant qu'il n'est pas à la solde de Voldemort (frisson de la part de ses amis) moi je m'en fous, et arrêtez d'avoir peur de son nom, c'est la génération de nos parents qu'il a terrorisé pas vous alors maintenant qu'on sais qu'il risque de revenir un jours je voudrai que plus personne n'ai peur de lui et surtout de son putain de nom. S'énerva un peu Harry.  
~ Vas y redit son nom pour voir. Demande Théo.  
~ Voldemort. (il l'a prononcé en essayant de faire peur, seul Ron et Susan frissonnèrent)  
~ Encore. L'encourage Hermione.  
~ Voldemort. (personne frissonna). Maintenant a vous de le dire, si c'est trop dur commencez par Voldy, Face de serpent, LoveSnake, ou le chauve, ou VolMort pour de faux, je ne sais pas, mais arrêter simplement de dire Vous-Savez-Qui, ou Celui-Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'une par, c'est long à dire et pour notre écrivain, c'est chiant à écrire. S'amusa Harry.

~ LoveSnake ? Demande Daphné.  
~ ON m'a dis qu'il aimait beaucoup les serpents, alors vus sa gueule je suis dit il faisait des truc pas net avec eux.  
~ Putain t'est dégueu, Harry comment t'en est arriver là ?  
~ Eu... Très bonne question à laquelle je ne répondrait pas. »

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Travers, ils le découvrirent bondé, des enfant, adolescent couraient dans tous les sens des parents engueulaient leurs enfants et leur dirent d'arrêter de courir. Le Clan, plus la Fratrie Weasley se dispersèrent, pour mieux avancer et décidèrent de se retrouver à deux heures devant Florie et Bott pour acheter les manuelles scolaire.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent aller chez le vendeur de livre qui était pris d'assaut par des femmes en furies qui voulaient absolument entrer pour voir (misèrent dirent Harry, Neville, Théo et Luke) Gilderoy Lockhart.

Une fois parvenu à prendre tout leurs livres, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour payer et surtout pour sortir au plus vite cet enfer et ne pas se faire remarquer. Pas de bol Harry et Salazar passaient généralement pas inaperçu et le photographe les vit :

~ Par la barbe de merlin, c'est Harry Potter et son familié. S'écria justement le photographe. En tirant Harry et Salazar (il était sur le l'épaule de son maître) vers Lockhart.  
~ Bonjour je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, enchanté Harry Potter. Se présenta l'écrivain en tendant la main.  
~ bonjour. Dit sèchement Harry en tentant de broyer la main de son vis-à-vis tell un capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch et vu la grimace de Lockhart, Flint aurait été content.  
~ Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plus plaisir d'annoncer que Harry en entrant dans la librairie ne se douterait pas de recevoir la collection complète de mes best-seller dédicace par moi. Applaudissement du public après un sourire XXL.  
~ ça s'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en venant ici et je crois que vous feriez mieux de l'offrir à la dame-là qui risque de tomber dans les pommes si vous souriez encore, je suis sûr que cela lui fera plus plaisir qu'a moi.  
~ Qu'il est généreux notre Héro, tenez madames fait comme Harry la dit prenez sa collection. Se rattrapa Gilderoy un peu décontenancer par la sécheresse de Harry.  
~ Maintenant une photo de vous deux. Intervint le Photographe.  
~ Vous en faite une monsieur et je jure que je ne retiendrait pas mon Occamy qui déteste les flash, je ne donne pas chère de votre. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il est en phase de transition vers l'âge adulte et il a besoin de se faire les griffes vers d'hypothétique concurrent. » Lâcha Harry qui voyant qu'il avait fait l'effet qu'il voulait partie avec ses manuelle scolaire et ses amis tous morts de rire depuis une bonne dizaine de minute.

Une fois dehors se fut plus calme et il dut attendre que les jumeaux, Ron, Ginnie, Daphné, Luke, Hermione, Susan, Théo, Neville et Salazar retrouvent leurs souffles tellement ils riaient. Souffle qu'ils retrouvèrent finalement très rapidement car Drago Malfoy arrivait :  
« ~ Alors Potter, heureux de se retrouver une nouvelle fois sous les feux des projecteurs ?  
~ Malfoy, quel déplaisir t'amène ? Répond Harry.  
~ Mes achat pour Poudlard et je suis surpris que la moitié d'entre vous puissiez les payer.  
~ Si c'est pour nous dirent ta façon de penser pas la peine on s'en tamponne la tronche avec des babouches.  
~ Un jours Potter, tu te rendra compte que traîner avec les mauvaises personne ne t'attirera des problèmes.  
~ Du danger ? haha, je me rie du danger (oui, j'ai osé faire la référence).  
~ M. Potter, pourquoi ririez-vous du danger ? Demande Malfoy père.  
~ Parce que j'ai affronté deux fois Voldy et bizarrement j'ai gagné.  
~ Voldy ?  
~ Nan vous ne connaissez pas Voldemort, pourtant a ce qu'on m'a dit, on vous a soupçonné peut-être à tord d'être l'un de ses partisans.  
~ Comment oser proférer des insultes, espèce de sang mélé. ».

Harry n'apprécia pas l'insulte qui visait également sa mère, qui pour lui venait d'être traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, il couvrit rapidement la distance de deux pas qui le séparai de Malfoy père et lui envoya un crochet du droit digne des meilleurs boxeurs au monde, ce qui le fit (Malfoy) tomber parterre, en se raccrochant désespérément au chaudron de Ginny qui chuta en même temps mettant à terre ses livres.

Drago pour venger son père se jeta à son tour sur Harry qui l'avait prévu et reçu son poing dans sa main gauche pour le faire tourner sur lui-même et finir en clé de bras :

« ~ Le jours où vous m'insulter de la sorte et que vous insultez par la même occasion ma mère, je vous jure que je ne retiendrai pas mes coups maintenant partez tout les deux. » Menaça Harry en jettent Drago sur son père qui s'était relevé.  
Voyant que Hagrid arrivait les Malfoy partirent sans rien dire.

« On se reverra à Poudlard, Malfoy ». Cria derrière eux Harry encore énervé.  
« ~ bon on rentre à la maison j'ai une de ses soifs, les Weasley je vous invite pas besoins de protester vus rentrez chez vous après par la cheminée. » Proposa Harry.  
Et personne n'eut le courage de dire non, car ils étaient tous contents d'aller s'asseoir loin de la foule du Chemin de Travers.

Une fois rentrées, les langues se délièrent :

« ~ Géant Harry ton crochet du droit, avec ça on verra plus la tronche à Malfoy père pendant au moins deux semaine. S'amusa George.  
~ Je ne pense pas que cela était judicieux de provoquer ainsi les Malfoy, Harry tu va attirer des ennuis que seul eux peuvent te faire. Dit Arthur.  
~ Au moins je saurai qui m'en veux et d'où viennent les attaques.  
~ Quel attaque ? Demande Sirius. Bonjour a tous contant que Harry ait fait preuve de savoir vivre en vous invitant a boire un verre à la maison.  
~ Votre fils à quelque peu insulter deux personnes en dix minutes et en a frappé une, Sirius. Indiqua Molly.  
~ Commença ? Question Amelia qui suivait Sirius.  
~ Disons que Lockhart ai voulu m'offrir ses livres et que j'ai refusé plus ou moins poliment, ensuite j'ai menacé le journaliste qui voulait une photo de nous deux en prétextent l'incontrôlabilité de Salazar pour qu'il ne prenne pas de photo, ensuite en sortant on a rencontré les Malfoy où on a commencé à discuter tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Malfoy père m'insulte et insulte maman.  
~ Qu'est-ce que t'a fait. Craignit Amelia.  
~ Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans sa figure et j'ai fait une clé de bras à son fils. »

Grand silence, tous voulaient voir la réaction de Sirius, certain pensèrent qu'il allait en rigoler, d'autre au contraire le sermonner.  
~ Tu lui a fait mal ? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
~ Je sais pas, ça la fait tomber et je crois que avant qu'il ne parte un coquard pointait le bout de son nez.  
~ Quand tu dit coup de poing, t'entend quoi par la ?  
~ Crochet du droit et allongement du bras.  
~ C'est pas la bonne chose, vu qu'il est plus grand que toi t'aurai eu plus de force dans ton poing en faisant un uppercut et en tapent la mâchoire, au moins ça lui aurai évité de dire des connerie plus grosse que lui.  
~ Je rêve où vous parlez de la façon de frapper correctement une personne ? S'indigna Molly.  
~ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise à Harry, que : non mon filleul s'est pas bien, pas bien du tout, la prochaine fois, je te donnerai la fessé ? Interrogea Sirius en regardent d'abord Molly puis Harry. Je sais qu'il ne regrettera pas son geste et que lui demander des excuses ne sert a rien.  
~ Dites lui au moins que de frapper quelqu'un n'est pas une bonne chose, mais ne l'encouragez pas. S'indigna-t-elle.  
~ écoutez Molly, il vous a insulté en prétendent que vous n'étiez pas assez fréquentable, ensuite alors que je n'ai rien fait il m'insulte, désolé mais chacun doit apprendre a savoir péter aussi haut que son cul le lui permet donc oui je le remettrait a sa place jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne où elle est et sachant qu'a ce moment-là il y avait un Bones, un Londubat, une Greengrass, un Nott, et vous et moi qui suis un Potter - Black depuis que Sirius m'a adopté, non il n'était pas a sa place.  
~ Et donc remettre à sa place quelqu'un avec la violence, ne te dérange pas ? Où est la langue acérée des Serpentard ? Car là, tu as agi en Gryffondor débile.  
~ Pas ma faute j'ai des gêne qui joue contre moi. Tentas d'apaiser Harry.  
~ Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter la pour aujourd'hui. Racontez-moi plutôt comment Harry s'est défendu contre Lockhart. » Coupa Sirius.

Puis comme l'ambiance s'allégea quand Neville et Ron imitèrent, l'écrivain et Harry, plus personne ne pensa à l'incident Malfoy. Seulement la presse, c'était saisi de l'affaire en titrant « HARRY POTTER CONTRE LUCIUS MALFOY, UN COMBAT D'IDEO AU SOMMET » puis après avoir relaté la bagarre le journaliste revint sur la discutions entre Harry et Lockhart en disant qu'un gamin de 12 ans s'était permis de dire non à un cadeau d'un grande valeur à un des plus grand écrivain qui plus est future professeur de DCFM de Poudlard.

Je ne dis pas que ça à plus à Harry, mais bizarrement le directeur de la Gazette avait reçu pendant le reste des vacances des élèves de Poudlard, des menaces et des insultes anonymes.  
Puis pour sauvegarder l'image des Malfoy, Harry accepta, au plus grand étonnement de la par de ses amis, de prendre le thé chez eux, personne d'autre ne fut invité et c'est avec inquiétude que Sirius vit revenir un Harry tout sourire après l'entrevue.

« ~ Charmante dame qu'est Narcissa Malfoy, je l'aime bien, et je crois que c'est réciproque, je te jure je n'ai frappé personne avec mes poings, mais il se pourrai que les vainqueur une fois de plus ne soit pas les Malfoy » commenta simplement Harry.

Juste avant la rentrée Lily Potter reçu une invitation à boire le thé et discuter entre dames de haute société chez les Malfoy et elle en revint-elle aussi contente, car elle avait pu discuter avec plusieurs dames telles que Mds Greengrass, Blaise, Londubat, Malfoy, Bones (Amelia a été invité elle aussi)... Et encore d'autre.

Se fut enfin la rentrer, soulagement pour les uns et réjouissance pour d'autres. Quand Amelia et Sirius déposèrent en semble Harry et Susan devant la gare, ils ne se doutèrent pas qu'ils risquassent d'avoir des souci pour atteindre le train et donc ils partirent tout deux en direction d'une aire de transplanage pour pouvoir aller au Ministère.

Harry et Susan arrivèrent essoufflés devant le pilier qui sépare monde magie et monde moldu, ils étaient en retard, Harry ne retrouvai pas sa baguette et Susan avait perdu son écharpe (Harry aillant retrouver se baguette lui avait répéter que son père aurait le temps de la trouver d'ici l'hiver) ce n'est donc pas en avance qu'ils partirent du 12, square Grimmauld. Ils s'élancèrent avec leurs chariots contenant leurs affaires devant, Salazar caché autour du cou (comme une écharpe) de Harry (je précise, il roupille).

En approchant du mur Salazar se réveilla et serra un peu plus le cou de Harry qui s'arrêta étranglé par son familier, Susan ayant vu Harry s'arrêter, freina, mais pas assez et percuta durement la barrière, dans un concert de chariot en fer qui après que la valise ait fait un vol plané avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol en laissent échapper son contenu, de cage d'oiseau qui tombe avec son occupent (pas content) et d'une Susan qui se prend le chariot dans le ventre. Harry voyant son amie se prendre le mur eu, la bonne idée de ne pas rire, mais d'accourir et de rassembler le plus vite les habits de Susan dans sa valise et c'est en rangeant un soutien-gorge à la main qu'un contrôleur les interpella :  
« ~ Et, ça va pas bien dans vos têtes, les jeunes ?  
~ Désoler, monsieur mon amie a perdu le contrôle de son chariot. Fit Harry avant de rougir s'apercevant qu'il avait toujours le soutien-gorge dans les mains et de le ranger.  
~ Bien ça va jeune fille vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?  
~ Non, ça va merci. Et se tournent vers Harry après que le contrôleur soit parti rajouta. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne puisse pas traverser ?  
~ Je sais pas, mais on risque de rater le train pour de vrai si on ne trouve pas un moyen de l'atteindre. Tien ta valise et ta chouette.  
~ Merci, comment ça se fait que tu te soit arrêter ? Demande-t-elle en tâtant le mur comme Harry pour chercher un truc qui permettrait d'ouvrir le passage.  
~ Salazar m'a étranglé et j'ai pas pu te prévenir avant que tu ne te prenne le mur.  
~ Pas grave, j'aurai un bleu au ventre et toi une marque autour du cou. Ria-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, car 11h venaient de sonner.  
~ Non ! Le train vient de partir.  
~ On est dans la merde, comment on va faire ? Paniqua Susan.  
~ Eu... Faut appeler quelqu'un qui a un miroir à double sens.  
~ Tes oncles ? Mon père n'en a pas et ma tante ne l'utilise que pour son travail, donc, faudrait qu'elle soit dans son bureau pour répondre.  
~ Mes oncles, Remus n'aime pas se truc pour les jeunes et Sirius a casser le sien pendant sa dernière mission d'Auror.

~ ON est dans la merde ! Tu penses à ta mère et ton père ?

~ Tu crois qu'on peut appeler les fantômes ?  
~ Je sais pas. Tu penses à ta mère et ton père ?  
~ Oui, je vais essayer avec leurs noms complets : James Feamont Potter et Lily Rose Potter né Evan, j'ai besoin d'aide.  
~ Tu crois que ça va marcher ?  
~ Attendons et au pire on retournera au manoir.  
~ Ou au ministère je sais que c'est pas la loin de la gare en métro. En espérant que quelqu'un pourra nous aider.  
~ On nous a appelé ?  
~ Papa, maman, vous nous avez entendu ?  
~ Bien sûr, mais que fait vous hors du train à cette heure-là ?  
~ La barrière s'est fermé à notre arrivé et on devrai aller autre par les moldus pense qu'on parle au mort la. Commença Susan.  
~ Attend je crois qu'elle s'est rouverte, c'est Salazar qui me l'a dit. »

Ils tentèrent de traverser la barrière et cette fois, ils y allèrent en douceur, passèrent sans difficulté.  
« ~ Donc je disais, que la barrière c'est fermer notre passage et le temps de trouver un moyen de passer 11h a sonner et le train est partie.  
~ bien ne bouger pas je vais prévenir Dumbledore je crois que c'est lui qui gère ça. Prévint James.  
~ Alors, les enfants comment ça va ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demande Lily une fois que son mari est partie.  
~ Ca va, un peu mouvementer. Salazar ne maîtrise plus son pouvoir « choranaptyxique ».  
~ A tes souhait mon ange.  
~ ça veux dire qu'il peut grandir jusqu'à prendre toute la place dans une pièce.  
~ D'accord et rien d'autre ?  
~ jemesuisbattuavecmalfoypère.  
~ Comment ? Je n'ai pas compris ? Se moqua-t-elle.  
~ Je me suis battu avec Malfoy père.  
~ Je sais, Narcissa me la dit quand elle m'a invité à prendre le thé chez elle.  
~ Sirius avait raison cette invitation n'était pas un bonne idée.  
~ Crois tu ? Elle m'a appris qu'elle aimait beaucoup tes manières très Serpentard, que son mari a visiblement du mal a contrer. (ricanement de Harry.)  
~ Je suis plus Serpentard que Malfoy père et fils. Se venta Harry.  
~ Par contre méfie toi, tu a trouvé une adversaire de haut vol avec elle.  
~ Je sais, j'ai adoré la discussion que nous avons eux.  
~ Alors comme ça on a deux élèves qui ne savent plus utiliser les trains ? Demande une personne derrière eux.  
~ Professeur Flitwick... Et Professeur Mcgonagall, comment allez-vous ?  
~ Bien Monsieur Potter, et si on allait au château je suis sûr que vous pourrez continuer la discussion la-bas. Répondit McGonagall.  
~ Pourquoi vous êtes deux ?  
~ Parce que vous êtes deux et que pour le transplanage d'escorte on ne peut pas voyager avec plus d'une personne en plus. Expliqua le petit professeur  
~ Va y avoir un problème, Salazar ne va pas pouvoir transplaner. S'inquiéta Harry.  
~ Il volera avec la chouette de Miss Bones. Assura Flitwick.  
~ D'accord, a toute à l'heure, sala. » Rajouta toujours pas rassuré Harry en fourchelang.

Sans plus attendre les humains transplanèrent, Salazar et ChouChou la chouette de Susan partirent de concert vers Poudlard, pour ça Salazar pris la taille d'un gros rapace et se déplaça tranquillement dans les airs rassurant son meilleur ami, qui était déjà arrivé à Poudlard, que tout se passait bien.

Profitant qu'il avait le professeur de Sortilège, sans autre interférence, Harry lui demanda :

« ~ Dit professeur, depuis l'hiver dernier avec neville on a eu une idée, mais on aurai besoin d'un professeur pour nous soutenir dans notre démarche.  
~ Je ne dirais pas oui tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je vous écoute. M. Potter. Lui répondit Flitwick, sachant d'avance ce que lui demanderait Harry.  
~ On a eu l'idée de créer une option comme le Quidditch ou le club d'échec, mais qui concernerait les duels. Se lança Harry.  
~ Et savez-vous si vous aurez des camarade qui vous suivrai et combien ?  
~ On a déjà demandé a quelque personne et 60 personne serai intéresser a condition de ne pas interférer avec le Quidditch pour certain ou leurs révisions pour d'autres.  
~ D'accord, je vais voir avec le directeur, mais je veux que vous me promettiez que si avec cela et vos autre activité extra-scolaire, vos note baisse vous quitter l'une d'entre elle.  
~ Promis professeur. Assura Harry.  
~ Harry, comment allez-vous, alors comme ça on ne prend pas les même moyen de transport que ses camarades ? Demanda la seule personne que Harry voulait éviter a tout prix.  
~ Professeur Lockhart, mal depuis que vous êtes dans les parages et sachez que si je n'ai pas pris le train c'est a cause d'un élément extérieur qui n'est pas de mont ressort.  
~ Ha savez-vous que la célébrité nous oblige à évité la foule, mais pas trop pour pas ensuite les faire fuir, il faut savoir doser cette subtilité. Dit Lockhart comme si Harry n'avait pas parlé.  
~ La personne que je risque de fuir c'est vos cours, ha ! Mon ventre, j'ai mal. Joua Harry.  
~ Que vous arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Gilderoy.  
~ Un contrecoup du transpalanage, moi aussi je me sens pas bien. Intervint Susan en imitant Harry et en se massant le ventre.  
~ Il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille à l'infirmerie. » Expliqua Harry avant de prendre ses bagages et de courir avec Susan loin du prof de DCFM, sous les rires silencieux des deux autres professeurs.

Fuyants à toute jambe, Harry et Susan se retrouvèrent devant le passage leur permettent d'aller dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles pour que Susan puisse ranger ses affaires, puis ils firent demi-tour pour aller devant le passage de la salle commun des Serpentards.  
« ~ Eu... Je ne connais pas encore le mot de passe, c'est les préfets qui l'on généralement.  
~ Allons voir si le Pr Rogue et dans sa classe, il pourra sûrement te le donner.  
~ Exactement Miss Bones. Lui répondit Severus Rogue derrière eux.  
~ Professeur comment allez-vous. Demanda poliment Harry.  
~ Bien M. Potter, le mot de passe est « rex serpentes »(roi des serpents). » Indiqua le professeur de potion avant de faire demi-tour.

Sans rien dire Harry et Susan rentrèrent et firent la même chose que chez les Poufsouffles avant de ressortir, pour croiser le Professeur Flitwick qui les prévint que le directeur était d'accord et que le club de duel sera sous la surveillance du professeur de sortilège ou de potion quand l'un n'est pas disponible, le mardi. Il lui indiqua aussi que le professeur Bibine avait prévu de revoir le calendrier des entraînements de Quidditch en instaurant un entraînement commun au quatre équipes le dimanche après-midi et un entraînement équipe par équipe une fois par semaine, lundi pour Gryffondore, mercredi pour Serdaigle, jeudi pour Serpentard et vendredi pour Poufsouffle.  
« ~ Je sans que cette année je vais pas m'ennuyer. » Commenta Harry.

Puis ils passèrent une journée tranquille, Harry passa du temps à voir ce que Salazar lui montrait de son voyage vers Poudlard avec une vue spectaculaire d'où il était (dans le ciel).

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plus ? pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la référence c'est le Roi Lion quand Simba et Nalla sont dans le cimetière avant l'apparition des yennes.

Review SVP !

PS: le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être mais se relèvera toujours.


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde comment ça va ? voila un nouveau chapitre, le numéro 14 sur 33 que j'ai déjà écris, je pense qu'à la fin de la deuxième année, je pense pas sur, pour mettre dans le nouveau tome la troisième année et la quatrième année voir la cinquième si il n'y pas assez de chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 14 :**** Cours de DCFM catastrophique.

Les neuf amis ne purent se voir, a l'arrivé du train car ils étaient tous attendus à leurs tables pour le banquer de bien venus.

Ils furent tous surpris de voir Ginny répartie à Serpentard, les Weasley à Gryffondore firent tous une tête d'enterrement, mais Ron, suivi du Clan dispersé dans toute la Grande Salle fit un boucan de tous les diables pour l'encourage, et sous l'impulsion de Daphné, elle vint s'asseoir en face des trois Serpentards du groupe.

Puis les plats arrivèrent et c'est en silence que tous mangèrent concentré sur cette seule activité, jusqu'au dessert ou Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé a la gare, et à Poudlard et Daphné et Théo furent content d'apprendre que le club de duel allait être ouvert, Ginny, s'inquiéta de la réaction de ses frères, et Harry lui assura que s'ils l'embêtaient, elle avait qu'a le dire et ils s'occuperaient d'eux comme il se doit. Puis Salazar fit une arrivée magistrale en faisant deux tours de la Grande Salle avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et plusieurs élèves énoncèrent : « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus » (ne chatouillez jamais un dragon qui dort) la devise de Poudlard et tous la reprirent suivie des professeurs, symbolisant encore plus le fait que Salazar était réellement la mascotte de Poudlard.

Puis la fin du repas arriva, Dumbledore énonça quelque règle à pas oublier comme la forêt interdite qui comme son nom l'indique interdite, il présenta le nouveau professeur de DCFM, ce qui plut énormément aux filles. Puis il annonça la création d'un nouveau club et que des informations nouvelles avaient été ajouter au tableau d'information dans chaque Salle Commune et qui concerne le Quidditch et ce nouveau club.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent leurs emplois du temps de là par du Pr. Rogue et un bon courage de ça par. (c'est gentil, sauf la façon dont il la dit, il la dit, presque en rigolant) :

Lundi : 8h à 12h DCFM, Pr Lockhart. De 13h à 15h Potion, Pr Rogue. De 15h à 17h Histoire de la magie PR Darwin Lupique.

Mardi : 8h à 10h Potion. De 10h à 12h Botanique, Pr. Chourave. De 13h à 15h métamorphose, Pr. McGonagall. De 15h à 17h Sortilège, Pr. Flitwick.

Mercredi : 8h à 10h Botanique. De 10h à 12h Sortilège. De 13h à 15h DCFM. De 15h à 17h Histoire de la magie. De 20h à 22h Astronomie, Pr Sinistra.

Jeudi : 8h à 10h DCFM. De 10h à 12h Histoire de la magie. De 13h à 15h Potion. De 15h à 17h métamorphose.

Vendredi : 8h à 10h Sortilège. De 10h à 12h métamorphose. De 13h à 17h Botanique

« ~ Non pas quatre heures avec se débile. S'insurge Harry.  
~ Quoi pourquoi tu dit se débile, moi je trouve il est charismatique, charmeur et il connais son sujet. Énuméra Daphné.  
~ Tu t'est cogné la tête ce matin, Daph ?  
~ Non, pourquoi Harry ?  
~ Pour rien, pour rien. »

Comme ils devaient y aller et retrouver les Gryffondore, Neville se joint à eux.  
« ~ bonjour à toutes, bonjour à tous, bienvenu pour votre premier cours de DCFM avec votre professeur, Moi. Les accueilli Lockhart. Bien aujourd'hui, je vous propose de remplir un petit questionnaire, sur ce que vous savez des Forces du Mal. »

Il distribua à tous un questionnaire de six pages, puis aillant fini, il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient commencer.

« Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?  
~ Quel est la date de naissance de Gilderoy Lockhart ? »  
(~ C'est quoi ces questions ? Salazar dit moi qu'il n'a pas rempli son questionnaire de toutes ses idioties ?  
~ Je crains Harry, qu'il la fait, répond au hasard, ça ne comptera pas dans la note de toute façon.  
~ T'a raison, il va faire une crise cardiaque en voyant mes réponse.)

Après deux heures à se marrer Harry rendit son questionnaire en même temps que les autres :  
~ Alors je vois que seul une personne ici a réussi a répondre correctement à mon test, bravo Miss Greengrass, par contre Harry, je ne crois pas que ma date de naissance et le 1 avril 1991  
~ Pardon monsieur j'ai confondu avec la date des poisson d'avril.  
~ Ensuite non mon vœux le plus chère n'est pas de rendre aveugle toute personne me voyant sourire et ensuite leur vendre des lunettes pour m'enrichir. Et ma couleur préférée n'est pas le marron comme la merde. (à ce stade, la moitié de la classe était morte de rire). Je vois que ce que vous tentez de faire, je le fais tout le temps, mais sur une personne aussi jeune que vous ce n'est pas saint.  
~ Ah, oui et quoi ?  
~ D'attirer l'attention, vous êtes suffisamment connu pour ne pas en rajouter et donc je me doit de vous instruire, pour que vous puissiez apprendre à gérer cette célébrité. (Harry a perdu son sourire). Donc vous viendrez tous les vendredis soir en retenu 2h, jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez ce que je cherche à vous enseigner.  
~ Vous chercher à m'apprendre que vous êtes réellement débile ? (tous étaient choqués de cette insulte directe de là part de Harry)  
~ Voyons Harry, arrêter ça de suite, je cherche a vous aider »

En ayant marre, Harry et Salazar se levèrent et Harry ajouta avant de sortir :  
« ~ Pour votre propre bien monsieur, ne chercher pas a me donner ces heures de colles, sinon... »  
Et alors qu'il restait deux heures, il partit.  
« ~ Sinon Quoi ? Demande Lockhart.  
~ Demander au directeur ce qui est arrivé à votre prédécesseur, Monsieur. » Répondit gentiment Neville.

Harry énervé par l'attitude de se Seigneur de la Stupidité (Salazar a trouvé ce surnom). Il alla directement dans la bibliothèque, vide le premier jour de la rentrée.  
« ~ Monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous pas cours ? Demande Mrs Pince.  
~ Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas un professeur plus intelligent et qui ne se préoccupa pas plus de nous que de son apparence.  
~ Bien que chercher vous ?  
~ Un manuel de DCFM des année précédente, s'il vous plaît. »

Puis il passa le reste de deux heures à travailler son cours chapitre par chapitre, il venait de terminer le deuxième quand Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau.

« ~ J'ai eu une plainte, par patronus de la par de votre Pr de DCFM, me disant que vous aviez quitté son cours. Pourquoi ? Demande Dumbledore. Une fois Harry arrivé dans son bureau.  
~ Il sait faire un Patronus ? Surprenant. J'ai quitté son cours, car je n'ai pas jugé bon de rester dans ce concentré d'idiotie qu'il a proféré envers moi.  
~ Et qui êtes-vous pour juger qui est intelligent ou non ?  
~ Personne, mais en une heure dans la bibliothèque j'en ai plus appris sur le premier chapitre qu'on est censé travailler en cours qu'en deux heures avec votre Professeur.  
~ Si tu pense pouvoir réussir la ou un adulte a échoué selon toi, je te laisse deux jours pour travailler correctement ton premier chapitre de DCFM et mercredi après-midi je t'interroge personnellement, si tu réussit, tu n'aura pas a assister à ces cours de l'année.  
~ Merci professeur. »

À midi Harry maîtrisait le sortilège enseigné dans son manuel de cours et il pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, cubus ignis, lancé des cubes de feu, mais aussi des autres éléments comme l'eau, l'aire, la terre et ses dérivés comme la glace, pour attaquer un adversaire.

Au déjeuner, les neuf amis parlaient de la réaction de Harry et il leur expliqua ce que Dumbledore lui avait proposé. Malheureusement soit Lockhart était suicidaire, soit il était vraiment débile, mais il donna quand même des heures de colle à Harry qui essaya de négocier avec le directeur, pendant son évaluation le mercredi qui suivait, et celui-ci ne lui autorisa pas de ne pas aller aux heures de colle, mais lui autorisa de ne plus aller en cours de DCFM.

« ~ Alors comme ça, Potter, on est le chouchou du directeur ? Interroge Drago Malfoy, une semaine plus tard après un cours de sortilège.  
~ Si tu veux pas ressembler à ton père, je te conseille de ne pas dire de connerie aussi grosse que toi. Le prévint Harry.  
~ Potter on t'a déjà conseillé de ne pas te mettre a dos les mauvaise personne et t'allier aux personne peut fréquentable.  
~ Et qui sont les personnes peut fréquentables ?  
~ Ho, je ne sais pas, les né-moldus et les traîtres à leurs sangs.  
~ Alors le sujet du sang est toujours d'actualité, vous me fait rire, donc pour vous les personne non pure-sang, son des enfants qui aurait volé les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ? C'est une idée complètement débile, comment un bébé SANS magie aurait pu voler des pouvoirs à un sorcier qui a appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs et qui est censé être plus fort ? Railla Harry.  
~ C'est parce qu'ils sont fourbe, et font ce genre de chose quand on ne s'y attend pas. Plaide Drago.  
~ Ferme-la, tu t'enfonce, un bébé qui est fourbe vole les pouvoir d'un adulte ?  
~ Ça pourrai expliquer les cracmols.  
~ Non, les cracmols s'explique d'une par, par les nombreuses consanguinités qu'il y a dans les grandes famille Sang-Pure, et d'autre par c'est comme la magie qui apparaît chez les moldus, des non-mage apparaissent dans le monde magique c'est une sorte d'équilibre.  
~ T'a réponse à tout Potter, tu sèche les cours et tu te prend pour le grand manitou.  
~ Non, je lis c'est tout, et un magazine scientifique écrit par des nés-de-moldu qui utilise les techniques magiques et moldus.  
~ La technologie moldu ne vaux rien contre la magie.  
~ Tu est tellement buté que ça ne sert à rien de parlementer, alors je me casse pour justement m'instruire un peu plus alors que tu t'enfonce dans ta médiocrité.  
~ Tu fuis Potter ? Enfin de compte, tu n'es qu'un lâche.  
~ Mardi prochain, club de duels avec qui tu veux, je t'attend. » Gronda Harry, faisant reculer certaines personnes qui avaient vu dans les yeux de Harry des flemmes s'allumer.

Comme promis le mardi qui suivit Harry était dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs estrades toute en longueur y étaient installées, Harry suivie de son second, Neville, attendait la venue de Drago, osera, n'osera pas ? Finalement, il vint avec Blaise comme second, (en duel, le second ne sert pas à grand chose sauf si le duelliste l'appel et là, il le remplace pendant deux minutes pas plus), Flitwick était l'arbitre :

« ~ Je rappelle les règles, le premier désarmé a perdu, de même si il est en incapacitante de combattre, pas de limite dans les sorts, juste, si vous finissez à l'infirmerie c'est parce que vous êtes des imbéciles qui ne savent vraiment pas se qu'est un vrai duel. Commença-t-il. Bien approchez du centre...(les points sont les temps de pose qui permet aux duellistes de se placer), saluer..., retournez a votre place..., Trois... Deux... Un... Duels.

~ Expelliarmus. » Lança Drago. Harry se contenta d'esquiver.« Petrificus totalus. » ré-esquive de la part de Harry.

« ~ Tarrentallegra, bloclangue, Stupefixe. Incanta successivement Drago et encore une fois Harry les esquiva.

~ Tu fuis encore Potter ?

~ Flipendo (Drago bouge au ralenti), Mutismus (il ne peut plus parler), stupefixe (Drago est immobile) expelliarmus (il est désarmé). Tout en lançant c'est sortilège Harry s'était rapproché de drago et sachant que même si il ne bougeait pas, il l'entendait. La prochaine fois si tu veux te battre apprends des choses sur ton adversaire, moi j'ai demandé a ceux qui ton déjà vus te battre en duel et ils ont tous dit que tu restait particulièrement immobile attendant, et comptant sur le fait que tes sort fassent mouche, et je vois que tu ne connais aucun sort de défense, pff, débile. Enervatum. » Lâcha-t-il en dernier pour libéré Drago du sortilège de stupefixion.

Puis il salua une dernière fois le professeur de sortilège et sortie avec son familier sans ajouter un mot. Il régnait un silence de mort tous était comme stupefixer, puis les Serpentards dans la salle comprirent une chose, quoi qu'il arrive le Roi auto-proclamé des serpent du nom de Drago Malfoy, avait perdu sa couronne, et même si cela faisait grincer des dents au sein de la maison verte et argent Harry Potter dirigeait dès maintenant leurs Maison.

Les Serdaigles présents analysèrent eux aussi la situation et en vinrent à la même conclusion, les Gryffondors s'en foutaient et les Poufsouffles firent la même chose que les Serdaigles, mais eurent les mêmes comportements des Gryffondors et donc personne ne pensa qu'eux aussi avaient compris la chose.

Harry totalement en mode, je m'en fous, se baladais dans les couloirs attendant le couvre-feu avant de rentrer dans sa Salle Commune, il entendit un bruit bizarre, une voie, très vieille, fatiguer et lente, à glacer le sang dans les veines de n'importer qui :  
« ~ Tuer, du sang, l'odeur du sang, il faut que j'accomplisse l'œuvre du maître. »  
Cherchant à localiser la voie Harry et Salazar tombèrent sur Ginny :  
~ Harry comment ça ? Demande-t-elle.  
~ Bien et toi, tu n'aurai pas entendu une voie parler de meurtre à l'instant ?  
~ No, non pourquoi dit-tu ça ?  
~ Pour rien, tu va vers notre salle commune ?  
~ Oui et toi ?  
~ Je vais venir avec toi, alors, des nouvelles de l'extérieur ? Et tes frères comment se comportent-ils ?  
~ Papa et maman ne sont pas heureux de ma maison, mais me soutiennent et à part Percy mes frères me parle correctement.  
~ Que t'a dis Percy ? Questionne Harry tout en marchant en direction de la salle commune.  
~ Rien, justement, c'est ça le problème avec lui, je ne pas l'approcher, il me fuit.  
~ T'inquiète pas, si il ne peut pas aller plus loin que la couleurs de nos blason c'est un imbécile encore plus bête que ceux qui pensent que le sang est important.  
~ T'a raison, alors comme ça tu ne va pas en cours de DCFM ?  
~ Non et je m'en porte mieux, ta besoins d'aide pour cette matière ? »

Au même moment, ils entrèrent dans leurs salles Commune et toutes les personnes présentes se turent à l'approche de Harry (les infos circulent très vites)  
« ~ Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez ? Demande innocemment Harry. Personne ne répondit. Et une chose, souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit il y a quelque jours et vous irez dans la bonne direction. » Expliqua-t-il.

Finalement, il savait ce qu'il venait de faire. Et même Salazar fut surpris, enfin pas aussi surpris que le reste de l'assistance. Qui eux n'avaient plus qu'à faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient en présence de Harry Potter et de ces amis, malheureusement pour beaucoup, Harry et le clan avaient des « oreilles» un peu partout, car ce n'était pas un groupe fermé aux autres et avait des relations avec tous les niveaux d'enseignement, de la première année à la septième.

Le jeudi qui suivit les sélections pour l'équipe Serpentard avait lieu et avec lui, toute l'équipe (sauf Harry) reçu un Nimbus 2001, le balai le plus rapide au monde, plus rapide encore que le Nimbus 2000 quand tous furent sur le terrain, Flint appela d'abord les jours de l'année dernière pour voir qui voulait rester dans l'équipe qui y partait, dans les poursuiveurs Flint et Pucey restait, en batteur Bole et Derrick, le gardien Blectchley était toujours là, pareil pour leurs attrapeur Harry, voyant qu'il ne manquait qu'un poursuiveur, Flint demanda donc qui postulait pour ce poste, et Drago demande d'être testé comme attrapeur.

« ~ Nous avons déjà un attrapeur, Malfoy, tu peut postuler pour poursuiveur je suis sûr que ce poste te va très bien.  
~ Vous avez un attrapeur, serte, mais l'équipe a aussi de nouveau balai. » Et là Flint compris qu'il ne pourra pas passer outre cette tentative de manipulation.  
« ~ Harry, je crois que je vais devoir te demander de jouer contre Malfoy pour se soire.  
~ Pas de souci, je comprend, personnellement j'aurai honte de perdre contre un fils à papa. »

Les deux joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais, et s'envolèrent, puis Flint l'achat le vif d'or et attendis dix minutes avant de dire :  
« ~ Le premier qui l'attrape a le poste d'attrapeur. »

Puis il les laissa filer à la recherche du vif, dans la nuit tombante, une balle en or n'était pas si compliqué à repérer et ceux au sol le trouvèrent facilement après cinq minutes Harry aussi le vit, alors que Drago était complètement à l'ouest, pour jouer avec lui Harry décida de donner une accélération à son balai à l'opposé du vif et ça ne manqua pas Drago le pris immédiatement en chasse, pendant encore cinq minutes Harry allait de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, diagonale, verticale, horizontalement, pour finir après une montée en flèche Harry descendis en piquer vers le sol, grâce a son balai Drago le dépassa et remarqua enfin le vif au sol, mais Harry lança son balai encore plus à fond et se retrouva encore une fois à sa hauteur, Drago n'aillant pas l'habitude de voler ainsi paniqua et à cinq mètres du vif qui avait repris de la hauteur, se redressa et laissa Harry attraper sans difficulté le vif et se redresser ensuite.

« ~ Bien Harry garde son poste, Drago je te propose celui de poursuiveurs. Proposa Flint.  
~ D'accord, j'accepte. Accepta Drago, dépité et rageur. »

L'entraînement qui suivit leur donna encore plus d'espoirs pour les matches qui vont venir et le premier qui était le lendemain de Halloween contre Gryffondore, était pour eux déjà la poche, car Flint ne c'était pas trompé, Malfoy est un très bon poursuiveur, et malgré sa mauvaise volonté du jour un lieu entre les trois poursuiveurs se fit et un symbiose se forma dés le premier entraînement.

Le mois de septembre passa très vite pour Harry et le reste de l'école, surtout pour le Clan qui ne voyait pas beaucoup la lumière du jours, entre les deux entraînements de Quidditch pour certain, Susan et Ron était les batteurs de leurs maisons, et Luke le gardien des Serdaigles, les mardis soir occupé par les duels, et le reste de la semaine à s'occuper de leurs animaux totems pour ensuite devenir animagus, personne ne savait encore quel animal il était après 3 mois et demi de recherche spirituelle, Théo savait seulement qu'il était un animal à plume pareil pour Hermione, Harry un animal à quatre pattes et qui vit en groupe de même pour Daphné, Neville le plus avancé des neuf amis avait de tant a autre des envies de miel. Ron et Luke, les moins avancés du groupe, ne savaient seulement qu'ils étaient des animaux à quatre pattes. Susan savait qu'elle avait des griffes et était un animal à quatre pattes.

Harry continuait d'entendre de plus en plus la voie désincarnée qui raisonnait dans les murs, il en parla à ses parents qui y réfléchirent, mais ne pouvant pas entendre la voix, ne pouvait pas surveiller le château comme ils le souhaitaient. Harry était contant pour son familier, car depuis qu'il avait traversé la moitié de l'Angleterre pour aller à Poudlard, il partait de plus en plus à la découverte du pays et de plus en plus loin, généralement avec Fumesec qui avait malgré la mésentente entre Dumbledore et Harry s'appréciaient beaucoup.

Cela occasionna quand même pour Harry et pour Salazar des moments de flottement, des fois Harry était mélancolique, ou avait la tête ailleurs (il regardait généralement les paysages qui défilaient sous les yeux de Salazar) et s'il paraît trop longtemps, Harry pouvait se montrer assez agressifs, comme en manque de quelque chose (c'est arrivé une fois), d'habitude Salazar ne partait pas plus de quatre jours d'affiler, mais il avait demandé à Harry si ça ne le dérageait pas s'il partait un peu plus loin, Harry ne se doutant pas que ça allait influencer autant son humeur, avait accepter heureux que son familier ne resta pas enfermer comme lui dans le château à longueur de journée.

De plus ce jours la était un mercredi, Lockhart, pendant les deux de colles que Harry devait subir, c'était montré plus que casse pieds en aillant marre Harry lui avait rétorqué plus brutalement que d'habitude et comme Gilderoy faisait faire les heures de colles de Harry dans la Grande Salle, tous purent le voir excéder, partir la baguette à la mains (pas pointé ver le prof, mais prête à frapper) furieux, personne ne pus l'approcher du reste de la semaine sous peine de se retrouver avec une coupe de cheveux très bizarre, des dents ou des oreilles très longues... seul ses amis purent rester a ses côté et encore ils avaient quand même mis une certaine distance entre eux et lui, puis Salazar revint le dimanche soire et les clan comprirent le pourquoi du comment, depuis Salazar avait pour ordre de ne pas partir aussi loin ou alors de le faire progressivement pour éviter que l'école ne finissent par exploser.

Halloween approchait et avec lui la crainte pour Harry de revoir son pire cauchemar revenir, il en parla à ses parents, et ils lui racontèrent toute la scène, de la bataille entre James et Voldemort jusqu'à la mort Lily, a la fin même si le souvenir revenait, cela n'empêchait pas Harry de dormir. Peut avant Halloween le fantôme Sir Nicolas avait inviter Neville à son anniversaire de mort et comme Neville ne voulait pas y aller seul, le clan l'accompagna.

Avant d'y aller les Poufsouffle du groupe avait quand même pris de quoi manger, et ils avaient bien fait car la seul nourriture qui s'y trouva était périmé depuis aussi longtemps que Sir Nicolas devait être mort (plaisanterie de Théo, pince sans rire et très lugubre) ils purent discuter avec beaucoup de fantôme de château qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de croiser. Susan et Daphné firent la rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde, et réussir avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de diplomatie à ne pas la faire pleurer malgré les insultes de Peeves. Puis voulant profiter des desserts qui devaient être servis dans la Grande Salle, ils décidèrent de remonter des cachots, jusqu'à ce que Harry entende encore une fois la voie désincarnée, qui cette fois si, sur une impulsion Gryffondoreresque, il décida de suivre.

Après un certain nombre de couloirs, et d'escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir aux deuxièmes étages légèrement inondé, ils s'avancèrent lentement trouvant ça bizarre, baguette en mains, jusqu'à tomber sur Mis Teigne immobile et pendu par la queue.

« ~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande intriguer Harry.  
~ Je crois que ces Mis teigne. Lui répond Neville.  
~ Qu'a-t-elle ? Interroge Hermione.  
~ Je ne sais pas, on dirai qu'elle a été stupefixé.  
~ Eu... Les gars levez la tête, y a quelque chose d'écrit sur le mur. Indiqua Susan. »

Et en effet, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit en rouge sang, sur le mur : « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. »

« ~ Je crois qu'il faut prévenir les professeurs. » Dit simplement Ron.

Mais c'était trop tard des centaines de pas se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs de château, le festin d'Halloween était terminé, et tous ses pas convergeaient vers eux, puis d'un coup la majorité des élèves de l'école se croisèrent dans le couloir où se trouvaient les huit élèves et Salazar. Beaucoup commencèrent à chuchoter.

« ~ Ennemis prenez garde, la prochaine fois se sera les Nés-de-Moldu, qui payeront. Annonça Drago.  
~ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Malfoy. Cracha Ron.  
~ Pauvre Weasley, la chambre des secrets est dans la légende de Poudlard une pièce créé par Salazar Serpentard lui même et tous savent qu'il ne voulait pas des Nés-de-Moldu dans l'école. Fanfaronna-t-il.  
~ Laissez passer, que se passe t... » Commença Rusard avant de voir Harry, Neville, Ron, Susan, Hermione, Luke, Daphné et Théodore autour de son chat mis à la verticale.  
« ~ Miss.. Miss Teigne ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma chatte, vous l'avez tué ? Potter, je vais vous tuer, je vais vous tuez. Dit-il en s'avancent vers Harry.  
~ Argus, reculer s'il vous plaît. Demanda Dumbledore en arrivant avec les autres professeurs.  
~ Mais ils ont tués ma chatte, je réclame vengeance, justice. Professeur.  
~ Je ne pense pas qu'elle a été tué, que tout le monde retourne dans sa Salle Commune... Exceptez-vous neuf. Ordonna Dumbledore en pointant le Clan qui avait commencé à s'éloigner en mode furtif, ni vu, ni connu (et merde, pensèrent-ils).  
~ Que savez-vous de cette événement ? Questionne calment Dumbledore.  
~ Rien professeur, nous n'avons fait que constater ce que les autres ont vus un peu avant leurs arrivés, et nous allions vous prévenir quand tout le monde arriva. Explique Harry qui avait pris l'habitude de parler pour tout le groupe quand cela concernait Dumbledore.  
~ Mensonge. C'est vous qui l'avez tué.  
~ Argus, Miss Teigne n'a pas été tué, elle à été pétrifié.  
~ Pétrifié ?  
~ Et malgré l'avancer non négligeable, de ses élèves aucun n'a assez de force pour faire ça. Conclu Rogue.  
~ Donc je me pose la question, pourquoi étiez-vous la ? Demande Mcgonagall. Surtout que je ne vous ai pas vus, il me semble, au festin.  
~ On était à l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicolas, vous pouvez demander aux fantômes.  
~ Si c'est le cas vous devez avoir faim, non ? Questionne Rogue.  
~ Un peu nous avions prévus deux trois truc, mais pas assez. Indiqua Susan.  
~ Bien retournez dans vos Salle Commun respectif, et Harry bonne chance pour demain. » Conclu Dumbledore.

Tous partirent dormir, le lendemain promettait d'être chaud bouillant, car e premier match généralement permettait de donner le ton, un beau match voulait dire une belle saison, un match avec peu de rebondissements et une humiliation d'un des deux adversaires voulait souvent dire une saison sans surpris.

* * *

Alors verdicts ? Review SVP, avez vous des réclamations des remarques à me faire ?

PS: le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être mais se relèvera toujours.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour comment allez vous ? Voila le chapitre 15 un peut en avance (demain je passe mon dernier concoure IFSI du moi de mars ^_^) je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre et merci pour vos Review.

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** **Un cognard avec des idées percutantes.**

« ~ Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui est un jour pas comme les autres, de ce qu'on a vus dans les entraînements communs, Gryffondore a encore une bonne équipe cette année, faut pas les négliger, on sais tous que les jumeaux font mal, que Dubois et déterminer a gagner, leurs trio féminin (les poursuiveuses) sont toutes aussi fortes, par contre je ne sais pas trop ce que vaux leurs nouvelle attrapeur.  
~ Soit il cache bien son jeux, soit il est encore plus nul que moi pour arrêter des buts. Indiqua Harry.  
~ Donc soit il est fort, soit c'est une brelle ?  
~ Ouais. (Harry avait testé une fois le poste de gardien pour rire et se révéla très nul).  
~ Donc, la stratégie va être de pourrir le jeux des poursuiveuses, Harry tu te charge de l'attrapeur et si besoins tu demande de l'aide au batteurs comme à l'entraînement. Vous avez compris ?  
~ Oui capitaine. » Hurla toute l'équipe avant de prendre leurs balais (Harry avait conservé son Nimbus 2000) et entrèrent sur le terrain, deux seconde plus tard, les Gryffondores faisaient de même.

Le match commença fort, en cinq minutes les deux équipes en étaient déjà à 30-30, faut dire que le trio de poursuiveuses Gryffondores était inarrêtable, le gardien Serpentard peinait à arrêter leurs tires, de même les poursuiveurs Serpentards était tellement vicieux dans leurs feintes que le Dubois ne savait pas d'où pouvait venir les tires, les jumeaux et les batteurs vert et argent étaient en compétition à celui qui enverra un cognard le plus fort sur ses adversaires, Harry lui se faisait chier, réellement chier, le vif d'or ne voulais pas encore apparaître et donc il tournait en rond espérant l'apercevoir sans résultat, de plus l'autre attrapeur le suivait comme son ombre, sur une inspiration Harry partie en flèche vers le sol, puis remonta, toujours suivie, il partit vers les gradins des professeurs et au dernier moment fit un virage pratiquement à 90°, un peu moins rapidement le Gryffondore le suivait toujours. Il monta très haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce que son balai tremble, le rouge et, or lui avait décroché depuis long temps et était en vole stationnaire, légèrement essoufflée après la cours poursuite avec Harry, qui jubilait, face à la tête de son adversaire.

Lee Jordan ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les poursuiveurs qui marquaient but sur but, les batteurs qui frappaient tout azimutent, et, malheureusement pour les Gryffondores, Harry qui baladait l'autre adversaire, les équipes étaient maintenant à 100-100 partout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cognard pris pour cible, au début tous crurent que les jumeaux avaient changé de tactique, mais quand le cognard revint à la charge plus de dix fois de suites, l'équipe de Serpentard devint plus nerveuse, et même les Gryffondores commencèrent à être nerveux surtout quand Harry faillis se prendre pour la deuxième fois le cognard fou dans la tête alors que les jumeaux qui aurai pus envoyer se cognard étaient de l'autre côté du terrain et donc n'étaient pas à l'œuvre pour une fois, tous se demandèrent ce qui se passait, sauf Harry qui pour l'instant s'amusait à esquiver le cognard et a chercher en même temps le vif.

Puis quand Dubois demanda un temps mort et que Harry voulut rejoindre au sol son équipe, et qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était suivi, il repris son envol et tous purent voir l'évidence, après un balai l'année dernière, cette année un cognard avait été trafiqué, mais comme le règlement interdisait l'arrêt d'un match de Quidditch et n'avait pas inclus une dérogation pour ce genre de cas tous se mirent en position pour jouer, et commencèrent à faire ce pourquoi ils étaient la, puisque Harry avait l'aire dans son élément et que le cognard ne le gênait pas d'apparence. Les buts défilèrent à nouveau.

Puis le vif fit son apparition, Harry le repéra en premier et accéléra comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, l'attrapeur or et rouge ne le suivit pas, surtout que le cognard le suivait d'encore de plus près. Harry en était à la moitié du terrain quand le cognard fou changea de direction et quitta Harry, ce qui lui permit de faire comme il avait l'habite, aller plein gaze. Plus que quelque mètre, Harry tendit la main et le cognard la lui fracassa en le percutant, il cria, mais resta sur son balai, il ne voyait presque plus rien sauf l'éclat doré du vif et serra plus fort le balai avec ces cuisses pour pouvoir tenir dessus et le lâcha de sa mains encore valide et se jeta littéralement sur le vif, qu'il attrapa, mais perdis l'équilibre et tomba, heureusement pour lui qu'il n'était plus qu'a deux mètres du sol quand il le fit.

Étalé sur le sol, il esquiva une première attaque du cognard puis arrivant de nul part Salazar, envoya le cognard voler à l'autre bout du terrain et cette fois, il ne revint plus. Mais ce n'était pas fini, quand tous arrivèrent pour voir comment il allait, Lockhart était en tête, Harry le voyant arriver se redressa : « ~ Pas vous, si vous êtes la pour me soigner je vous interdis de m'approcher.  
~ Pauvre garçon, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. » Harry braqua sa baguette sur Gilderoy  
« ~ Je vous ai prévenu, professeur, vous me laissez aller au plus vite à l'infirmerie.  
~ Non, non je connais un sort qui répare les os en trois secondes. »  
Il fit deux pas avant de se recevoir un repulso et vola à son tour dans les airs pour atterrie dans le bac à sable qui se trouvait sous les anneaux de buts pour amortir les chutes. Aidé par le clan entier Harry arriva très vite à l'infirmerie, qui en deux secondes le mis sur un lit, et lui fit prendre trois potions avant de lui poser un atèle pour que le bras se répare correctement. Ensuite, elle lui ordonna de passer la nuit en observation pour être sûre que sa chute n'a pas fait d'autres dégâts.

Toute l'équipe était en liesse, et promirent de faire la fête que le lendemain (enfin les Serpentards allaient fêter la victoire le soir même et les Poufsouffles organiseront une deuxième fête le jour suivant). Puis les ennuis arrivèrent, avec Dumbledore, Rogue et Lockhart.

« ~ Harry. Commença Dumbledore.  
~ Oui, M. le Directeur ?  
~ Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé à la fin du match ? Questionna le directeur.  
~ Eu... Bas, j'ai reçu un cognard dans le bras, j'ai attrapé le vif, je suis tombé de mon balai et mes amis m'ont emmenés ici. Pourquoi ?  
~ On m'a fait remonté, que tu aurai lancé un sort au professeur Lockhart. Beaucoup d'élèves le confirment.  
~ Est-ce que vos élèves, vous on aussi informer que j'avais prévenu M. Lockhart, que si il s'approchait de moi pour me soigner je lui lançai un sort. Et vous avez (il point du doit le professeur de DCFM) rétorqué que vous connaissiez un sortilège qui réparerait mon bras. Vous avez approché et j'ai lancé le sort. Donc ?  
~ Il n'y a pas de raison qui explique que tu ai lancé un sort sur un de tes professeurs. Potter. Rappelle Rogue.  
~ Quel Professeur ? Mon Professeur de DCFM et devant vous et son correcteur est à votre gauche Professeur Rogue. » Répondis gentiment Harry étant donné que Rogue était face à Harry et a droit de Dumbledore.  
« ~ Il a raison, Harry n'est pas dans son tord, il avait tous les droit de refuser l'aide du professeur Lockhart et Lockhart n'avait pas insisté Conclu Dumbledore. C'est le règlement.  
~ Et le sortilège ? Demande agressivement Gilderoy.  
~ Il n'est pas interdit à un sorcier de lancer un sort à un autre sorcier tant que celui-ci n'entraîne pas un blessure ou la mort de la personne ciblé, bien sûr je cite la loi dicté par le ministère de la magie. Récita Harry. Et je ne vois pas de blessure ni un être mort devant moi.  
~ Encore une fois, Harry a raison. Messieurs, je vous propose de le laisser se reposer. Et Harry, magnifique match. Termina Dudu.  
~ Je vais rester cinq minutes parlé avec mon élève. Expliqua Rogue.  
~ Que voulez-vous, Professeur ? Mes notes ont chuté ? S'inquiéta Harry. (parce que sinon il allait devoir choisir entre animagus, Quidditch, et duels)  
~ Rien de cela, elles sont stables. Je voulais simplement vous parler de votre rôle dans la maison Serpentard.  
~ Professeur, je sais ce que je suis, je le savais avant de défier Malfoy, et je crois que depuis quelque temps on respecte mes paroles et mes gestes.  
~ Le fait que Malfoy était le roi dans cette maison et parce que son père assurait sa place avec des pressions énorme sur tous les parents qui pourrai revendiquer le titre pour son fils ou sa fille plus âgé que Drago, et il se trouve que la seul personne sur qui Malfoy ne pouvait pas faire pression ai eu l'idée d'être plus fort et de l'humilier, vous me suivez toujours M. Potter ?  
~ Je crois.  
~ Donc je ne dis pas que, votre aptitude à manipuler n'est pas au point, je viens de la voir à l'œuvre vous êtes aussi fort que Malfoy père et c'est dans un sens très flippant vus votre âge, mais vous êtes dans l'école et Malfoy père est à l'extérieur. Donc vous ne jouez pas dans la même cours et il peut toujours trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre la place de son fils pour remettre dans le droit chemin ce que votre influence fait, de son point vu, mal.  
~ C'est pourquoi, j'ai déjà un réseau, à l'extérieur qui me prévienne de tout les fait et geste.  
~ Qui ?

~ Tous les septièmes année de noël dernier. Et je m'assure de démolir comme il se doit toute personne de Serpentard qui pourra me barrer le chemin au duel.  
~ Les démolir ?  
~ Psychologiquement, monsieur. Je porte les noms Potter et Black, je suis leurs héritiers, donc plus riches que Malfoy ce qui m'assure le soutien et la coopération de ceux qui pourraient être tentés par l'argent, j'en ai plus que lui. Ensuite, je m'entraîne aux duels pour mettre la pression sur ceux qui attendent un leader fort.  
~ Bon plan, l'argent et la force c'est comme ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait pour recruter.  
~ Je sais, c'est ce que m'a dit Gel, mais on peut pas se battre contre quelqu'un avec des armes différentes qui, on le sais d'avance, ne marcheront pas, sauf si on est utopiste.  
~ Le mal contre le mal ?  
~ Le mal ? Ça dépend comment on utilise nos armes.  
~ Vous citez Gel ?  
~ Toujours.  
~ Fait attention, les façades peuvent être trompeuses.  
~ D'accord, Professeur.  
~ En parlent, de façade, un de vos amis l'utilise pour vous faire croire que tout va bien.  
~ Qui ?  
~ Celui qui ne devrai pas les utiliser et le moins apte à les utiliser si on regarde sa maison. »

Sur ces belles paroles, le Pr. Rogue partie, et Harry eut à réfléchir pendant toute la nuit, pourquoi Neville faisait semblant d'aller bien ?  
Puis il y eut un craquement et un poids se fit sentir sur le bout de son lit.  
« ~ Harry Potter dormirait-il ? Demanda une voie très aigüe.  
~ Non, plus maintenant. Qui es-tu ? Questionne Harry à l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.  
~ Harry Potter doit m'écouter, il doit fuir Poudlard, il est en danger.  
~ Qui, quoi, comment ?  
~ Je ne peut pas vous le dire, mais le danger est plus grand que Harry Potter, il doit fuir pour survivre.  
~ Qui veux me tuer ? Et comment ?  
~ Je... Ne... Peut... Pas... Le... Dire.  
~ Alors pourquoi être venu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
~ Pour vous prévenir, vous devez, fuir. Dobby mes maîtres m'appellent Dobby. »  
Puis, tout comme il était arrivé, il partit dans un craquement.  
Harry se rendormie, pour être réveillé une nouvelle fois par des pas et la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre. Il y avait le professeur McGonagall, l'infirmière et Dumbledore qui portaient quelqu'un :  
« ~ Qui est-ce ? Demande Mds Pomfresh.

~ Colin Crivey, Gryffondore première année, Né-de-Moldu. Expliqua Mcgonagall.  
~ Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
~ Pétrifié, comme Miss Teigne.  
~ Deuxièmes agression, cela confirme que la chambre a, une nouvelle fois, été ouverte. S'inquiéta Dumbledore.  
~ Qui ?  
~ Je ne sais. »

Le lendemain Harry eu le droit de sortir et la première chose qu'il est allé faire et de se rendre devant la Grosse Dame, comme il n'avait pas eu de là par de Neville le nouveau code, il demanda à la première personne qu'il croisa de prévenir Neville qu'il l'attendait.

« ~ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demande agressivement Seamus Finnigan.  
~ Est-ce que tu peut aller dire à Neville que je l'attend.  
~ Londubat, se traître, jamais je m'approcherai de lui, et toi non plus t'est pas le bien bienvenus, aller casse toi et ne revient jamais. Crachat Finnigan.  
~ Tu veux te battre le Gryffondore ? Je viens voir un ami alors si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même chose. »  
Harry, c'était rapprocher et Finnigan aussi, ils étaient assez proches pour se taper dessus au moindre geste et se regardait droit dans les yeux et pleins de menace non dit.  
« ~ Potter, Neville ne dort plus depuis le début de l'année dans son dortoir, si tu le cherche je crois qu'il est au cinquième étage. » Intervint Deam Thomas avant que les deux autres ne sautent à la gorge. Puis tirant son ami par le bras, ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry lui réfléchie à ce que Thomas venait de dire, au cinquième étage, il le savait il y a la Salle sur Demande. Pris d'une inspiration subite, Harry couru dans les couloirs, et escaliers suffisamment vite pour se rompre la nuque s'il tombait, et arriva devant le tableau cachant la Salle du Demande. Et il patienta en cherchant un moyen d'y entrer, dans la bonne salle que Neville s'était fait. Mais après cinq minutes d'échecs, il ne put rentrer.

Quand enfin une porte apparus de nul par s'ouvrit pour laisser Neville passer, Harry souffla de soulagement et Neville se renfrogna.  
« ~ Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? S'inquiéta Neville.  
~ ce que je fait là ? Je compte les pierres du mur pour savoir si y en a plus ici que dans l'infirmerie. Plaisanta Harry.  
~ Tu le sais n'est-ce pas que je ne dort plus chez les Gryffondores.  
~ Oui et je le demande pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?  
~ La honte, le Gryffondore qui se fait rejeter par ces camardes de dortoir, sa doit en faire rire un paquet.  
~ Je m'en fout que se soit la honte, moi ce que je veux c'est le bien être de mes amis. Surtout s'il est rejeté à cause de ses fréquentations.  
~ Et tu va faire quoi, maintenant que tu sais ? Le dire aux autres ?  
~ Non en parler avec les autres et discuter avec les professeurs pour voir si tu ne peut pas dormir dans un de nos dortoir, peut être pas les Serpentards, je ne vais pas leur imposer ça maintenant il me tuerait, mais les Poufsouffles sont généralement plus ouvert que les autres.  
~ Pourquoi pas les Serpentards, je croyait que tu les contrôlai comme tu nous l'a expliqué.  
~ C'est fragile, et je donnerai à Malfoy père et fils un bâton pour me faire frapper, tu sais comment ils sont.  
~ Oui ta raison, ton plans de conquête n'a pas besoins de ça, et t'es sûr pour les Poufsouffles ?  
~ Sufit que je leur disent que je leur laisserai peut-être la chance de pas trop êtres humilier quand on les rencontrera. S'amusa Harry.  
~ Fait ça et Susan et Ron te tue. » Ria Neville.

Puis comme si rien ne venait de se passer, ils partirent prendre le Petit-déjeuner et Harry imposa à tous d'aller manger à la table des Gryffondores, juste pour les faire chier. (Susan avait commenté cela quand Neville, sur l'impulsion de Harry, avait tout révélé).

Le mois se termina, en novembre Harry reçu une lettre de mauvais augure de la part de son Parrain.

« Chère M. Potter, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous et vos parents êtes invités au Bal Annuelle de fin d'année qu'organise le Ministère de la magie en faveurs des associations de ce pays.  
Nous vous attentons, donc avec grand plaisir le 31 janvier à 20h.  
Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères salutations  
Votre Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. »

« ~ Cool toi aussi t'est invité. S'exclama Susan.  
~ Oui, et je suppose que cette invitation n'attend pas de réponse Négative ou affirmative.  
~ Malheureusement non. T'inquiète, mes parents m'ont demandé de venir cette année. Ajouta Neville.  
~ Qui va êtres invité ?  
~ En toute logique, Daphné, Ron, Toi, Théo, Neville et moi. Indiqua Susan.  
~ Faut venir accompagner ? Craignis Harry.  
~ De quoi a-tu peur Harry, c'est pas ton premier bal, regarde l'année dernière tu t'en est très bien sortie avec Daphné. Dit Hermione.  
~ Oui est si on venait comme on est arrivé l'année dernière ? Rebondi, Harry.  
~ Pourquoi pas, ça nous donnerai, Toi avec Daphné, Susan avec Luke pour qu'il puisse venir, Neville et Hermione pour qu'elle aussi puisse venir et Ron avec Théo ? Blagua Ginny qui s'était jointe avec son amie Luna Lovegoode.  
~ Très drôle sœurette.  
~ Luna, tu veux venir avec moi ? Demande Théo.  
~ Pourquoi pas, et puis je suis déjà invité par le ministère. Lui répondit l'intéresser.  
~ Hé frèro y a plus que toi, qui est tous seul.  
~ Pas grave, pas besoins d'y aller accompagner c'est pas obligatoire et puis si tu y va avec quelqu'un la-bas tous te classe avec la personne pour le reste de l'année, jusqu'à la fête suivante. »

Et les autres garçons du groupe commencèrent à réfléchir aux paroles de Ron. Seul Neville fit de grands yeux quand il réalisa qu'il serait associé à Hermione pour le reste de l'année et fini par lâcher : « Si ça ne te dérange pas Hermione. » Ce qui ravit la jeune fille.

Alors que Théo, Neville et Luke réfléchissaient à ce que venait de dire Ron et ces implication, Harry lui vit les problèmes arrivés avant tout le monde en la personne de Drago :  
« ~ Daphné, voudrai-tu m'accompagner pour la soirée qui est organisé par le Ministre de la magie.  
~ Non, désolé j'ai déjà un cavalier, Drago.  
~ Qui ça ?  
~ Moi ça te pose un problème, Drago. Intervint, plus comme un grand-frère, Harry en plaçant un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Daphné.  
~ T'y va avec Potter ? T'es parent vont être ravie de l'apprendre.  
~ J'ai le droit d'y aller avec qui je le souhaite, et si tu voulais que je vienne fallait m'inviter avant, tu sais très bien grâce à ton père qui y va et quand es invitations partent, fallait réfléchir un peu plus pour une fois.  
~ Potter, Se soire, en duels le gagnant invite officiellement Daphné à ce bal. »

Et Drago tourna les talons.

« ~ Harry ?  
~ Oui, Daphné ?  
~ Jure moi que tu va le démolir une deuxième fois.  
~ J'aurai réellement honte de te laisser aller au bal avec se crétin. »

Quand le club de duel s'ouvrit ce soir-là, il y avait encore plus de personnes que d'habitude et la seule pensée de Rogue et qu'au moins les élèves ne règlent plus leurs comptes dans des duels sauvages, or de contrôle des professeurs. »

« ~ Bien, ici va se jouer le premier duel avec enjeux que ce club n'a encore connu. Introduis Rogue s'amusant à faire traîner en longueur les présentations. Drago Malfoy contre Harry Potter, je rappel que le dernier duel s'est terminé avec une victoire de M. Potter. Messieurs avancez au centre du podium... Saluez... Prenez vos marques... Trois, deux, un que le duel commence :  
~ Serpentasortia. » Invoqua Drago, ce qui fit sortir de sa baguette un Python. (Harry sourie à cette apparition).

Mais au lieu de s'attaquer à Harry le serpent commença à s'approcher des spectateur :  
~ ennemis, que me veulent-il, danger, je doit attaquer. Sentant le danger que pouvait être le serpent Harry intervint.  
~ Non, n'attaque pas ils ne sont pas tes ennemis.  
~ Qui est-tu toi qui parle la langue des Serpents ?  
~ Harry Potter et celui qui te veux du mal et celui qui est en face de moi.  
~ Qui, le blond ?  
~ Exacte, regarde il a sa baguette tourné ver toi, il risque de t'attaquer. » Argumenta Harry en retournent le serpent contre son créateur.

Puis le serpent commença a ramper ver Drago, qui ne sachant pas quoi faire resta tétanisé.  
« ~ Cubus ignis. Lança Harry et le serpent pris feu. Puis il réitéra son sort en direction de Drago  
~ Cubus aqua. Intervint Drago qui lança un cube d'eau un peu plus petit que le cube de feu de Harry, de la rencontre entre les deux cubes survint un nuage de vapeur. Harry se jeta directement au sol et vis deux très de couleur lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Du sol, il tira lui aussi à l'aveuglette  
~ Expelliarmus. Un cri ponctua ce sort, c'était Drago qui venait de faire un vol plané. Stupefixe le sort le toucha alors qu'il était encore en train de voler.  
~ La victoire revient à Harry Potter encore plus rapidement que l'année dernière. »  
Quand Drago fut revenu à lui, il hurla :

« ~ Tricherie, il a triché avec le fourchelang.  
~ En quoi l'utilisation de cette langue est interdit dans un duel ? Ça ne t'a pas tué et j'ai évité aux personnes du premier rang de se prendre un serpent dans la figure par ta faute.  
~ Comment ça ? Intervint Rogue.  
~ Le serpent et je le cite se sentait en danger, et a voulu attaquer les spectateurs je lui ai dit que son vrai ennemis était Drago et il m'a ecouté et c'est dirigé ver lui ensuite je l'ai brûlé.  
~ Tu ne contrôlais pas ton sort Malfoy ? S'énerva Rogue.  
~Eu... Bien sûr que si j'allais m'en occuper quand Potter la cramé.  
~ Ouais, si tu le dit, en attendant, ce week-end on a un match contre les Serdaigles et si t'est pas près attend toi à avoir Flint sur le dos. Insinua Harry.  
~ Je suis près, ta victoire ne veut pas dire que tu gagneras à chaque fois. » Cracha finalement Drago avant de partir.

Daphné fut très contente d'apprendre que Harry avait encore une fois gagné, mais tous s'inquiétèrent quand Harry leur dit qu'il avait été obligé d'utiliser le fourchelang pendant le duel.  
« ~ Quoi ? Mais tous vont penser que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard. Dit Hermione.  
~ En plus avec le nom que ta donner à ton familier, ceux qui avaient déjà commencé a faire le rapprochement vont clairement te pointer du doigt. S'inquiéta Neville.  
~ Au moins ça renforcera mon pouvoir sur les Serpentards, les Gryffondores vont crier au meurtre, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles vont paniquer silencieusement.  
~ C'est sur, mais ils vont tous chuchoter, autour de toi, faire tout pour te provoquer ou autre.  
~ Je sais comment vont agirent les débiles de l'école et puis depuis quand je m'inquiète des on dit ? »

La discutions continua jusqu'à ce que Harry demande où ils en étaient avec leurs animagus, et tous lui répondirent qu'ils avaient avancés et que maintenant, ils voyaient des animaux mais flou.

Ce week-end la personne ne s'amusa au match de Quidditch, Pourquoi ? Parce que Harry eut l'idée de battre le record du match le plus rapide du monde, en attrapent le Vif en cinq minutes, Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Parce que Lockhart remplaçait Mrs Bibine en tant qu'arbitre et qu'Harry savait qu'il allait lui faire payer son insolence depuis le début de l'année. Ce qui ne loupa pas, car Gilderoy contesta pendant trente minutes la victoire des Serpentards 150 à 0. Il fallut l'intervention du directeur pour que tous (enfin les Serpentards) aillent fêter la victoire.

Alors ? vous en pansez quoi ?

De mon coté j'en suis à l'écriture de la cinquième année, Gellert va petit à petit réapparaitre de plus en plus et comme je doit rendre compte de se qui se passe dans poudlard en plus de se que fait Grindelward je vais écrire deux fois la cinquième année avec les deux points vu (stratégie pour faire plus de chapitre, non je rigole ^v^)

Et y aura un nouveau couple (homo) donc j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre ça, perso je suis ouvert à toute les idées et je ne juge pas se que les autres font de leurs vie.

Review, SVP !


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour, Bonne vacance pour ceux qui y son, et bon courage pour les autres =), Voila un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous dit un grand merci a tous car depuis peut de temps mon histoire a atteint les 1000 vu !(trop content, saute de joie dans tous les sens) et les 60 000 mot en 16 chapitres (sa se voie pas mais je suis hyper fière de moi)

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 16 :**** **Des animaux et un bal très réussi.**

Le dernier jour scolaire était un lundi, le lendemain, tous les élèves allaient prendre le train pour rentrer chez eux.  
Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait empêcher le Clan de faire le dernier entraînement pour devenir animagus de l'année. La salle était silencieuse, McGonagall passait de personne en personne pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de conseils. Puis dans un même mouvement tous ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, pour Mcgonagall c'était flippant.

« ~ Je suis un loup. Commença Harry.  
~ Et moi une louve, je crois. Hésita Daphné.  
~ Haha, je sais maintenant pourquoi j'avais des envies de miel depuis quelque mois, je suis un ours S'amusa Neville.  
~ Je suis une chouette ou un hibou, ça va déprendre de ce que je verrais dans le livre je sais pas de quel espèce je suis. Chercha Hermione.  
~ Rusé comme le renard, y a pas mieux. Se venta Luke.  
~ Un aigle royal, cool. S'exclama Théo.  
~ Je suis un Berger Allemand. Continua Ron.  
~ Et toi Susan ? Demande Harry.  
~ Je suis a Poufsouffle, vous le confirmez ? (tous hochèrent la tête) Vous allez rire, je suis une Lionne. Expliqua-t-elle.

~ Haha, trahit par son propre totem. Se moqua gentiment Ron. (elle lui tira la langue dans un geste de maturité).  
~ Excellant, bravos, maintenant vous allez devoir faire des recherches sur quel espèce de Loup, ours, Chouette/hibou, Aigle et lion vous êtes. Chacun d'entre eux ont des caractéristiques spéciales selon son milieu de vie et ces caractéristiques vous serons très utile, c'est la phase quatre, vous connaissez vôtres corps, maintenant vous devez connaître celle de votre animagus.  
~ Donc la cinquième c'est la transformation ? Demande Luke.  
~ Je vous interdis de penser à cette phase, vous allez avoir cinq mois pour connaître votre animagus et j'ose espérer que vous vous y risquerez pas en cachette. Imposa le professeur.  
~ Oui professeur. Assurèrent tous les jeunes présents.  
~ Mais avant il faut que vous reteniez toutes les caractéristiques visible, que vous voyez pour ne pas vous tromper, c'est primordial, beaucoup échouent parce qu'ils se sont trompés d'espèce ou sous-espèce de leur animal totem.  
~ Et comment on sais tous ça ? Questionne Harry.  
~ En lisant tout ce qui peut vous passer sous la main sur votre animal, M. Potter et je vais demander à Dumbledore de me prêter sa pensine pour que je puisse voir correctement votre animal et pas que votre description qui risque de ne pas être très objective ni approfondi.  
~ Avant de demander à Dumbledore, n'est-il pas possible d'attendre que je demande à mon parrain si j'en ai une ou si lui en a une ?  
~ Si, mais pourquoi ?  
~ Moins le directeur en sais, mieux je vais.  
~ D'accord... »

Je dirai que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Harry fera confiance à son directeur. Puis la séance se termina, dans les rires, car Luke commença à chanter une le générique de Bouba le petit ourson, une série française, de sept films et qui met en scène un frère et une sœurs bébé ours.

Une fois chacun chez soit, le lendemain, tous se mirent à la recherche de tous les livres qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur leurs animaux et sur ceux des autres, on sait jamais, quand Harry indiqua à son parrain et son oncle qu'il était un loup, ils furent très surpris, et lui expliquèrent qu'en même temps que Sirius devenait un sinistrose comme animagus, James était devenu un Cerf.  
« ~ Papa était bambi ? S'amusa Harry.  
~ Oui et toi tu est visiblement celui qui mange Bambi. Continua Sirius.  
~ Ouais, au fait on est vraiment obligé d'aller au bal du ministère ?  
~ Toi et t'est amis auraient déjà dû y aller l'année dernière, mais comme vous aviez décider de rester à Poudlard avant que l'invitation arrive, on a juger qu'on pouvait bien vous laisser une année de répits.  
~ Pourquoi ?  
~ C'est la coutume, quand un enfant entre à l'école il doit représenter sa famille partout ou il est possible qu'elle aille.  
~ C'est débile.  
~ Peut être, et moi même je n'aime pas ce genre de mondanité, mais ce bal comme celui qui aura lieu cette été et le meilleur moyen que tu a pour rencontrer, je reprend tes mots, les requins de la même espèce que Malfoy qui te permettent de faire ce que tu veux avec la maison Serpentard.  
~ Là tu me coince avec mes propre phrase.  
~ Juste pour confirmer, qui t'a dit que tu devais faire ça et pourquoi le faire ? Interroge Remus.  
~ Moi même et je le fait parce que j'ai réalisé, grâce à Malfoy fils, que si je contrôle comme son père l'avait prévus qu'il fasse les Serpentards, je pourrai changer les mentalité et nous faire gagner quelque amis pour combattre l'amoureux des serpents.  
~ C'est sur, mais t'est encore jeune profite de la vie. Intervint Sirius, trouvant Harry trop sérieux pour son âge.  
~ Que j'attende ? Comme ça, les Mangemorts pas encore en prison pourront faire main mise sur l'école et assurer des partisans pour l'Autre quand il reviendra.  
~ Tu n'est pas le seul a pouvoir faire ça.  
~ A moins que tu ai décidé de replonger dans ce bain plein de serpent, oui et je ne suis pas seul Susan, Théo, Daphné, Neville et Ron m'aide et le cerveau qu'ils forme a eux tous plus l'intelligence de Hermione et Luke fait vraiment flipper par fois, ils sont encore plus tordu que moi.  
~ Comme tu la dit, j'ai décidé de sauter à pied joint dans la marre au canard empoisonné.  
~ Comment ?  
~ En reprenant d'une par ma place de lord à la cours du Magenmagot et en t'y représentant en tant que tuteur, avec l'aide d'Amelia.  
~ Mais c'est génial, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y retourner a cause de tes parents.  
~ Je ne peut pas te laisser gâcher ta jeunesse sans rien faire et puis Remus quand il n'a pas son problème de fourrure, fait beaucoup d'aller et retour en Italie.  
~ Pourquoi en Italie ?  
~ Les racines de ma famille viennent de là-bas et j'ai appris grâce à Gellert que même si j'étais loup-garou un coffre et la place de Lord dans leur Magenmagot m'attend depuis longtemps. Lui indiqua Remus.  
~ D'accord et que va ton faire de l'Italie ?  
~ T'occupe, gère Poudlard, nous on s'occupe de l'extérieur.  
~ Au fait que fait Gellert en ce moment ?  
~ Je crois que je peut répondre moi même a ta réponse. » Fit une voie derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour tomber face à Gellert, Luke et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
« ~ bonjour. Fit surprit Harry.  
~ Ha, la tête que tu tire, vieux. S'éclata Luke. Laissez-moi vous présenter Marilyne Onoyeur, ma mère. Maman voici Harry Potter, Sirius Black Remulus Lupin.  
~ Enchanter, heureuse de faire la connaissance des personnes qui se sont occupé de mon fils l'été dernier.  
~ Le plaisir était pour nous, Madame Onoyeur.  
~ Marilyne ou Mary, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
~ absolument pas, donc vous êtes ?  
~ Né moldu et...  
~ Né-de-Moldu. Intervint Harry.  
~ Pardon ?  
~ Laisse Maman, Harry a un très jolie discours sur les personnes venant de parent Moldu, je suis sur que tu va adorer. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
~ Bien pour revenir au sujet du jours, Harry, ma famille vont habiter avec vous pour être protéger des éventuelle gêneur. Expliqua Gellert.  
~ D'accord, pourquoi personne me l'a dit ?  
~ Surprise ? Demande Luke. Et puis comme ça pour ce que tu sais, on pourra s'aider.  
~ C'est sur, dit-moi juste que je ne suis pas le seul... »

La discussion s'est arrêtée, car Salazar venait de pousser un cri de détresse et que Harry s'inquiétant pour son Familier partie lui donner un coup de main, avant de s'écrouler de rire en voyant l'Occamy coincé dans les escaliers, et en prenant toute la place disponible.

« ~ C'est pas marrant Harry aide moi à rapetisser que je puise me venger de cette indifférence total, que tu me témoigne. Siffla Salazar.  
~ Quel langage mon ami, ne t'inquiète pas, je vole de se pas à ton secours, et m'en vais terrasser le vilain dragon qui a osé te coincer dans cette escalier. Répondit en retour Harry. »

Quand Salazar reprit une taille plus appropriée, il sauta effectivement dans les bras de Harry et l'entoura de tout son corps. Ce qui fait que c'est un Harry presque entièrement saucissonné qui entra dans le salon où tous, c'étaient regroupé et discutaient tranquillement.

« ~ Qu'avez-vous autour de vous, Harry ? Demande Marilyne curieuse.  
~ Un Occamy qui à des difficultés à contrôler ses pouvoirs.  
~ C'est donc votre familier. Il a l'air d'être très affectueux comme ami.  
~ Ne vous fiez pas aux apparence, il est actuellement entrain d'essayer de m'étouffer. Pour se venger.  
~ Ha.  
~ Donc Gellert, que faisais-tu pendant que j'essayais de ne pas tuer ou blesser gravement le Professeur Lockhart.  
~ Et bien avec Dumbledore, nous cherchons les moyens qui permettrait à Voldemort de revenir et ensuite on cherchera comment l'empêcher de revenir.  
~ Un plan des plus simple, à ce que je vois.  
~ Comme tu le dit, surtout que Dumbledore cherche toujours la cause des attaques qui pétrifie les élèves.  
~ Quoi ?  
~ haha, maman je crois j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, on en parlera plus tard. Intervint Luke  
~ Et donc Dumbledore ne sais pas qui en est la cause ?  
~ Aurai-tu des choses à nous dire Harry où tu préfère faire la même bêtise de l'année dernière ? Demande Remus.  
~ Non, enfin j'ai eu la visite d'un certain elfe de maison du nom de Dobby, lors de mon passage à l'infirmerie.  
~ Que des événements dangereux allaient se passer et que je devais fuir.  
~ Un certain Dobby.  
~ Je vais faire des recherche et que t'a-t-il dit ?  
~ Que des événements dangereux allaient se passer et que je devais fuir.  
~ Cool sympa l'elfe, au moins il est prévenant. S'amusa Luke.  
~ Je dirais plus, qu'il en sait beaucoup, donc c'est l'elfe de celui qui lance les attaques. Réfléchie Sirius.

~ Avant que vous demandiez, au moment où j'ai voulu l'interroger il a voulu se tuer pour avoir trahi son maître, et après il s'est tiré.  
~ Sa réduit les personnes à suspecter, seul les vielles familles traitent encore aujourd'hui avec violence leurs elfes de maison.  
~ Dit moi que je n'ai pas à penser à Malfoy, quand tu dit vieller famille.  
~ Malheureusement tu pense bien. »

La discussion continua et dériva sur ce que faisaient les garçons en cours, ils rigolèrent tous des bêtises faites par Gilderoy.  
Noël arriva très rapidement et tous furent invités par Harry dans le manoir des Potter à Godric' Hollow, (tous, veux dire les amis de Harry et leurs familles) ce qui fait qu'ils étaient nombreux à fêter Noël.  
Harry offrit à ses amis des cadeaux sur le même style que l'année dernière (c'était un pendentif avec un charme de bouclier) cette année il offrit une bague à tous qui, s'ils la portait étaient protégés du sortilège de désarmement, l'expelliarmus, seulement s'ils la portent à la mains qui tien la baguette. Pour les garçons comme il savait que généralement à leurs majorités, ils recevront une chevalière qui indique qu'ils sont les chefs et Lord de leur famille, il avait choisi une bague qui, quand elle sera mise avec la chevalière, elle s'y fusionnera sans perdre le sortilège, pour les filles, c'était une jolie bague qui ira hypothétiquement (dans la tête de Harry se sera leur prochain cadeau) avec des boucles d'oreille ou un collier.

Lui reçu une pensine flambant neuf de la part de tout le monde, avec le blason des Potter et des Black, incrusté d'or, d'argent, de rouge et de vert. Quand il demanda pourquoi, Sirius lui répondit que celle qui appartenait au Potter depuis des générations avait été détruite lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. Ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Ce soir-là, les filles du Clan discutaient tranquillement :

« ~ Les filles vous croyez que c'est Harry qui jette tous les sort sur nos cadeaux ? Demande Hermione.  
~ Je crois que la seul chose qu'il n'a pas fait dans ses cadeaux son les bagues. Pensa Susan.  
~ Dans ce cas il est extrêmement fort, j'ai déjà vus le sort qu'il a dû faire pour enchanter ces bagues, et c'est clairement pas de niveau pareil pour les potions qu'il a du faire pour sceller à jamais le sortilège sur son support.  
~ Les Potions ?  
~ Une différente pour chaque bague et elle n'est pas la même selon le composant de la bague.  
~ Moi je me demande d'où vienne ces bagues ? Intervint Daphné.  
~ Du bijoutier ? Ironise Hermione.  
~ Peut être, ou alors de l'un de ses coffres à Gringotte, les grandes familles en ont généralement une grande collection. Expliqua Susan.  
~ Et ça change quoi que ça vienne du Coffre ou de la bijouterie ?  
~ Si une personne t'offre quelque chose de son coffre c'est que tu lui est précieux. Une marque d'amitié, d'amours...  
~ En parlant d'amours t'en est Daphné ?  
~ Alors Harry est très fort pour résoudre beaucoup de problème, perspicace quand on va pas bien et nous demande ce que l'on a, il est attentionné, mais il est désespérément aveugle quand on parle de sentiment autre que l'amitié.  
~ Pourtant, je croyais que depuis l'année dernière et la petite dépression qu'il nous a fait, ça allait mieux ?  
~ On a parlé de tout, de rien, de nos familles, de ce qui se passe à Poudlard, mais pas plus, y a eu des larmes des deux côté, des accolades pour se réconforter, mais rien.  
~ Et bien sûr le fait que tu sois une louve et lui un loup ne l'a pas fait réagir ?  
~ Je ne crois pas qu'il ai entendu parler des âmes sœurs et les histoires qui parle d'animagus fait l'un pour l'autre.

~ Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?  
~ Profiter des entraînement avec lui, a un moment donné on sera amené a s'aider. Au fait Hermione, elle est chouette ta transformation. Rigola Daphné, suivit par Susan.  
~ Ho, ça va, mais je ne comprend pas j'ai le vertige, et un Hibou c'est censé volé.  
~ Bravo Hermione, tu connais une caractéristique primaire de ton totem. »

Les fêtes durèrent jusqu'au lendemain, ou tous s'amusèrent, dansèrent, parlèrent beaucoup avec des discussions plus ou moins sérieuses, cela dépendait du nombre de verre que la personne avait bu pour les adultes et des endroits où ils étaient pour les enfants.

Puis le 31 décembre arriva plus vite que prévu, il fallut que Sirius et Remus s'y mettent pour que Harry enfile sa robe, noire avec des reflets verts et des fils d'argent sur les coutures visibles.  
Il arriva devant la porte du manoir des Greengrass à 19h30, et demanda galamment si sa partenaire était fin prête, il faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant Daphné apparaître, sa robe était une robe épousant ses formes naissantes, avec un colle en V tenus par des bretelles, quand elle tourna sur elle-même, Harry vit un magnifique dos nu et deux fines bretelles qui se croisent, au niveau des jambes, la robe se termina à ses pieds en patte d'éléphant de couleur verte / bleu clair.

« ~ Tu est magnifique. L'accueillis Harry.  
~ Tu n'est pas mal non plus, Harry.  
~ Bien et si nous y allons maintenant. Proposa le père de Daphné. »

Ils y allèrent par la voix du réseau de cheminette, ce qui leur permirent d'arriver directement dans l'atrium où quelqu'un les attendaient pour les guider dans la salle de bal du ministère, qui comme à l'image de l'entrée était revêtu de noirs pour les briques et, or pour les colonnades et autre barrières de balcons. Il y avait déjà un certain nombre alors qu'ils étaient arrivés quinze minutes en avance (c'est Harry qui la fait remarquer).

Se fut le Ministre en personne qui vint les accueillir :  
« ~ M. Potter et Miss Greengrass, quel joie de vous compter parmis nous, vous nous aviez manqué l'année dernière. (subtile allusion au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas là au dernier bal).  
~ Cornelius Fuge, Monsieur le Ministre de la magie, ravie de vous rencontrer, enfin. S'exclama Harry.  
~ Le plaisir est pour moi, jeune homme. Comment cela se passe-t-il à l'école ?  
~ Aussi bien qu'une école le permet. Éluda Harry. Lord Malfoy comment allez vous. Continua Harry en s'éloignant du Ministre et en s'approchant du Lord.  
~ M. Potter, je vais très bien et vous vous amusez comme il se doit ? Ironisa M. Malfoy.  
~ Quel plaisir de vous retrouver en si charmante compagnie, comment allez-vous Madame Malfoy. Questionna Harry en faisant comme si M. Malfoy n'avait pas parlé.  
~ Bien, merci je crois que j'aperçois vos parents en grande discussion avec Madame Bones.  
~ Merci à vous, je vais de se pas m'en quérir de leurs santé. » Termina Harry.

Cela fit rire Daphné et Madame Malfoy et grincer M. Malfoy d'être aussi rapidement éconduit, mais se repris très vite en voyant que l'échange avait été suivit discrètement par toute l'assemblé. Quand Harry et Daphné eurent terminé de dire bonjour à tout le monde, elle s'inquiéta :  
« ~ Tu n'a rien mangé depuis le début, tout va bien ?  
~ Je vais bien mais je ne sais pas comment manger ces petit four sans m'en mettre partout. » Daphné essaya de cacher son rire, mais ne pus se retenir et éclata de rire, ce qui aurait fait mourir de honte n'importe qui, sauf Harry qui garda la tête haute en rigolant lui-même de la situation.  
« ~ Tu est sérieux ?

~ Je veux t'y voir toi, ceux qui m'ont élevé n'ont pas eux l'idée de m'enseigner les bonnes manière et le comment de faire les choses.  
~ C'est sur, regarde et apprend. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle attrapa le premier canapé (celui qui se mange) qui lui passa sous la main et se pencha légèrement (il fallait vraiment savoir qu'elle se penchait pour le voir) et croqua une bouchée de son canapé puis une fois avalé elle le termina aussi simplement que ça.

« ~ C'est tout ?  
~ Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que de jeter un sortilège. La rassura-t-il.  
~ Aller, je me lance, et je te prierait de ne pas rigoler, très chère. »

Il tenta de faire comme elle et s'en sortie assez bien en mangent d'un coup le petit four qu'il avait choisi. Puis une voie se fit entendre :  
« ~ Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous propose de vous avancer pour ouvrir le bal, comme il se doit. Proposa Cornelius Fudge.  
~ Attendez. Coupa M. Malfoy. Je vous propose M. le Ministre de laisser la jeune génération ouvrir ce bal.  
~ Quel brillante, que toute personne entre 11 et 18ans se présente sur la piste de danse. » S'exclama joyeusement Fudge.

« Putain d'idée » Pensa Harry.

Quand Harry, Daphné et les autres personnes furent en place, la musique commença doucement, sur un rythme de valse, un... Deux... Trois et on recommence, le violon qui jouait cette partie était n'y trop lent n'y trop rapide. Tous les adultes présents regardèrent leurs enfants dansés, mais deux couples retenaient l'attention de tous, Drago Malfoy et Pency Parkinson, ainsi que Harry Potter et Daphné Greengrass, qui pour le moment étaient occuper à faire attention de ne pas trébucher ou changer de rythme, puis Harry dus la porter quand le violon accéléra, quand elle retrouva le sol, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus de la musique. Et il ne resta aux yeux de l'assistance qu'un couple remarquable, comme au bal que Dumbledore avait organisé l'année précédente.

La musique se fini et tous applaudirent, elle reprit et cette fois-ci tous se joignirent aux jeunes. Après cinq danses Harry demanda grâce à Daphné qui la lui accorda. Mais quand Drago arriva, sans doute pour demander à Daphné de lui accorder une danse, Harry se releva très vite et réinvita sa partenaire à dansé et comme Drago ne voulut pas lâcher l'affaire, ils dansèrent ensemble ou dans les bras de l'un de leurs amis toute la soirée, quand les dix dernières secondes de l'année retentirent tous rejoignirent leurs parents qui s'étaient tout rassemblé au même endroit, au moment du passage à la nouvelle année, Daphné eu l'idée de sauter dans les bras de ses parent juste à côté d'elle et Harry voulant limiter et fit un câlin au sol quand il traversa littéralement Lily, juste à sa gauche. Et tous éclatèrent de rire, même Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il put savourer l'effet qu'il venait de lâcher dans la salle, les femmes pensèrent : « Pauvre enfant, vivre sans le contact de ses parents à cause d'un mage noirs » et les hommes eux virent combien le Clan était soudé, sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le lendemain à midi Harry, Salazar, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Amelia, Susan, son père la famille de Grindelward était autour de la table. Quand Harry intervint :  
« ~ Bon, Sirius si t'a quelque chose à dire fait le.  
~ Quoi ? S'insurge Sirius.  
~ Sa fait dix minutes que toi et Amelia vous vous jetez des regards en coins, l'un de vous à quelque chose a dit ?  
~ Bon puisque le perspicace Harry à l'air d'avoir deviné, je me lance, Amelia et moi, avons décidé de nous marier ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius.  
~ Génial, quand, comment, où ? Mitraille Susan.  
~ Surtout quand a tu fait ta demande ? S'intéresse Harry.  
~ Alors dans l'ordre : cette été, son reste à définir et j'espère dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Expliqua Amelia.  
~ Et quand, Harry nous a offrit une belle diversion lors de la nouvelle année. Ajouta Sirius.  
~ Cool heureux d'avoir été utile. Ironisa Harry en se frottant le menton.»

Puis les vacances se terminèrent, Harry et Susan se méfièrent de la barrière magique, mais cette fois-ci, ils réussirent à prendre le train.  
Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, ils allèrent directement voir Mcgonagall, pour lui souhaiter une bonne année et pour lui montrer la pensine que Harry avait reçu pour noël.

« ~ Bien je suppose que vous souhaitez, me montrer votre animagus pour avoir de suite les meilleur conseil ?  
~ Comment avez-vous deviné ? S'enquit Luke.  
~ Arrêtons d'ironiser et qui se lance ? Nous avons deux heures avant le dîner. »

Tous passèrent et tous virent réellement l'animagus des autres. Neville et Luke reçurent des trop mignon de la part des filles quand Luke présenta son animagus qui est un Renard des neige, de même pour Neville sauf que lui était, au vu de son âge, un ourson. Tous virent que Harry était un loup commun de couleur blanche et Daphné une louve de la même espèce mais de couleur noire avec une tache blanche sur le torse, Ron montra son Berger Allemand, Théo l'Aigle Royal, Susan la Lionne d'Afrique, très mignonne et qui selon le professeur, bébé faisait déjà la taille de sa forme de chat. Hermione découvrit quel était un Hibou petit duc, et quand elle vit la convoitise dans les yeux de Susan demanda :  
« ~ Est-ce que nos animaux peuvent influencer notre comportement ?  
~ Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de manger le moindre oisillon.  
~ Oui mais une lionne ?  
~ De toute façon, des maintenant vous allez vous diviser en deux groupes, Harry, Daphné et Ron; Théo, Neville, Luke et toi pourrez travailler ensemble sans mélanger vos connaissance.  
~ D'accord. »

Ainsi, soit-il, ils se regroupèrent et partagèrent les nombreuses informations, qu'ils avaient réunis, tant dans les livres magiques et que dans ceux moldus.

Trois semaines plus tard, Harry allait rejoindre la grande salle pour y attendre ses amis pour le déjeuner après avoir passé 4h à travailler ses sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques, car le professeur Flitwick avait promis aux habitués du club de duel qu'il organiserait un grand tournoi devant toute l'école. Il traversait un énième couloir quand lui et Salazar sentirent la présence de la chose qui se baladait dans le château depuis le début de l'année, ils s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers le prochain couloir où ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, Sir Nicolas et Justin Finch-Fletchley, tout deux pétrifiés, sachant qu'on l'accuserait s'il était trouvé là, Harry eu l'idée de rebrousser chemin, quand il tomba sur une troupe d'araignées qui fuyait les lieux, amusé de la situation, il regarda vers où elles se dirigeaient et les regarda monter sur le mur, passer la fenêtre et redescendre de l'autre côté du mur, en cherchant ver où elles pouvaient aller, Harry compris qu'elles fuyait vers la forêt interdite.

Harry ne vit pas malheureusement pour lui, apparaître derrière lui Peeves, qui en examinant la scène s'alarma :  
« ~ Alerte personne n'est à l'abri, les fantômes peuvent être attaqué fuyez tous t'en qu'il nous reste du temps, Alerte attaque dans les couloirs, les couloirs sont attaqués, personne n'est à l'abri... »  
Avec le boucan, qu'il faisait toutes les personnes qui avaient cours sortirent dans le couloir, l'envahissant.  
« ~ Que tout le monde retourne dans ça classe immédiatement. Ordonna Mcgonagall. M. Potter que fait vous là ?  
~ Je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle quand je suis tombé sur eux. Madame.  
~ Je crois qu'il faut que vous alliez en parler avec le Directeur, cette fois-ci.  
~ Comme vous le souhaitez, professeur. Répondis sombrement Harry.  
~ Vous trois emmener M. Finch-Fletchley à l'infirmerie sans le faire tomber, et demander à prenez cette éventail pour diriger Sir Nicolas dans la même direction. Demanda-t-elle à trois élèves qui étaient restés dans le couloir.

S'assurant qu'il la suivait bien, Mcgonagall se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry et partie vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Tin nin nin nin (musique a suspense) que va t'il se passer ?

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Dite moi si vous avez des choses à dire sur les animagus que j'ai choisie pour tous.

Review, SVP !

PS: le chaos de l'humour trébuchera peut être mais se relèvera toujours.


	18. Chapitre 17 Des Aurores à Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde comment ça va ? bon week-end à tous (trois jours c'est cool)

Voila un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :** Aurors à Poudlard

Une fois dans le bureau, la professeur décida de rester en retrait, au cas où, il se passerait quelque chose.

« ~ Harry aurais-tu quelque chose à dire ? Demande Dumbledore d'une voie rassurante.  
~ Non, à part que ce n'est pas moi, je le jure, je venais de terminer un devoir quand je suis partie dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.  
~ D'accord et tu n'a rien remarqué ? » Harry hésita a parler de l'impression qu'il avait eue avant de découvrir les deux pétrifiés.  
« ~ Avant de tourner dans le couloirs où Nick Quasi Sans Tête et Justin se trouvaient, Salazar et moi avons ressentie comme une présence, une chose très grosse qui se déplace dans les murs du château.  
~Comment ça ? S'intéressa Dumbledore.  
~ Vous allez peut-être me dire que je suis fou, mais un peu après ma première retenu avec Lockhart j'ai entendu une voie, à glacer le sang dans le couloir que je traversais et comme j'étais particulièrement énervé par le professeur de DCFM, j'ai pensé que s'était mon imagination, puis à Halloween avant de trouver Miss Teigne j'ai entendu une nouvelle fois cette voie elle parlait de meurtre et de sang, et comme aujourd'hui on a ressentie la présence qui se déplaçait dans le château, comme j'étais le seul a l'entendre, j'ai couru et on a trouvé Miss teigne et le message.  
~ Quand vous dit entendre un voie, quel voie ?  
~ C'est une voie traînante, comme très ancienne et à faire peur, elle vous prend les tripes et vous les redonne que quand elle ne parle plus et...  
~ Professeur ce n'est pas Harry, ça ne peut pas être lui et... Commença Hagrid qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.  
~ Hagrid, pourquoi tu a des poulet dans les mains ? L'interrompe Harry.  
~ C'est... C'est pour demander à Dumbledore de m'autoriser à placer des sorts de protection supplémentaire un petit malin me les tue à chaque fois que j'en ai, il tue que les coqs.  
~ A quoi pense-tu Harry ? S'inquiéta Dumbledore en voyant son élève avec la tête d'un mort-vivant, les yeux écarquillés.  
~ Monsieur le directeur, on a un très gros problème, je vous ai dit que la voie, il n'y a que moi qui l'entend ?  
~ Oui.  
~ Je suis fourchelang, le professeur Flitwick pourra l'attester et Gel aussi, et j'ai aussi dit qu'un truc énorme se déplace dans le château, aujourd'hui j'ai aussi vus des araignées fuirent les lieux où il y a eu deux nouvelles attaques. Le truc qui se déplace dans le château, c'est un Basilic. Lâcha finalement Harry.  
~ Impossible. Dit Mcgonagall. C'est trop gros pour que l'on ne le voie pas.  
~ Si c'est logique, je parle fourchelang, donc c'est la voie du Basilic que j'entends, les coqs de Hagrid sont tués parce que si le Basilic les entends il meurt, les araignées fuit le basilic car c'est leurs pire ennemis.  
~ Mais le regard du basilic tue. Expliqua Mcgonagall.  
~ Pas si on l'a pas vus directement, Miss Teigne a dû le voir dans un reflet parce que ce jours la le couloir était inondé, Crivey la vue a travers son appareil photo, j'étais à l'infirmerie quand vous l'avez amené, et aujourd'hui Justin l'a vus à travers le fantôme et Sir Nicolas n'est pas mort parce que un fantôme ne peut pas mourir puisqu'il est déjà mort. Et puis un Basilic qui est dit comme le Roi des serpents pour une bête de Salazar Serpentard s'est un peu logique.  
~ Il n'aurait pas pus vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si Salazar l'a placé peut de temps avant ça mort. Contredit Mcgonagall.  
~ Vous n'avez pas dit qu'elle a déjà été ouvert, avant aujourd'hui ?  
~ Si et une jeune fille est morte. Indiqua Dumbledore.

~ Qui l'a ouverte ?  
~ Harry on m'a accusé, parce que à l'époque j'ai élevé une accromentule, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de baguette.  
~ C'est le basilic qui l'a tué, et cette année une personne a trouver le moyen d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et relâcher le basilic. Assura Harry.  
~ Tu est vraiment sur Harry, comme tu l'a dit tu est le seul a pouvoir le comprendre, tout le monde va penser que c'est toi qui le lâche sur les élèves.  
~ Pas vous professeur ?  
~ Je l'ai lu sur ton visage quand tu a fait le rapprochement entre les différents éléments que tu avait en ta Possession (ça veut dire t'aurais pu le dire plus tôt) et tu était horrifié par ce que tu a compris, ce n'était pas feint. De plus, tu viens de disculper mon garde-chasse. Pour que l'accromentule tue la jeune fille, il y aurait fallu des traces de morsure et ce n'était pas le cas.  
~ Donc qu'allez vous faire ?  
~ Demander un enquête au ministère avec un peut de chance, il nous enverra des Aurors, avec de la malchance il t'accuserons quand ils voudront t'interroger.  
~ Pour ça faudrait qu'ils comprennent que je ne suis pas l'auteur des fait.  
~ Le véritaserum Vous disculperait, M. Potter. Proposa Mcgonagall.  
~ Il faudra l'autorisation de Sirius et que vous, professeur Dumbledore participiez à l'interrogatoire pour éviter qu'ils posent des questions qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être »

Dumbledore fut touché que Harry lui fasse confiance, et content de la manière dons son professeur a poussé Harry à réfléchir correctement.

La nouvelle fit le tour du château avant la fin du déjeuné, Harry dû subir des regards de dégoût, des insultes, quand il annonça que le sujet à été transmis au ministère tous lui proposa un avocat, et lui promirent, ironiquement, de lui rendre visite quand il ira à Askaban, il ne chercha même pas à se défendre malgré ce que ses amis essayaient de faire, il leur demanda même de les laisser parler.

Deux semaines plus tard, 10 Aurors débarquèrent à Poudlard, dons le chef de ce service. La première chose qu'ils firent en arrivant est d'arracher Harry de son cours de Botanique pour l'interroger.  
« ~ Expliquez moi, tout ce que vous savez, sans le véritaserum, une première fois et ensuite je vous interrogerais une nouvelle fois avec, pour voir si vos versions change. Débuta Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef du bureau des Aurors.  
~ Le château est menacé par un Basilic et vous vous mettez deux semaines a arriver, quel efficacité, bravo messieurs. Ironisa Harry.  
~ Quand avez-vous « compris » que les élèves étaient attaqués par un « Basilic »? Demande l'Auror en faisant semblent de ne pas l'avoir entendu.  
~ Il y a deux semaines, je me trouvais dans le bureau du directeur.  
~ Comment avez-vous eu les informations nécessaire pour affirmer que c'est un basilic ?  
~ Alors depuis le début de l'année une chose parlait dans le château un très grosse chose, j'ai compris que c'était un serpent qui parle parce que je suis Fourchelang (crainte de là par des Aurors) le professeur Flitwick peut le confirmer, ensuite hagrid le Garde Chasse est entrer dans le bureau du directeur alors que celui-ci me demandais si j'avais quelque chose a dire quand on m'a trouvé face à Sir Nicolas et Justin Finch-Fletchley pétrifié et qu'il a indiqué que ses coqs étaient depuis le début de l'année tué. Et enfin, j'ai vu des araignées fuir le lieu de l'attaque du fantôme et de l'élève.  
~ Bien vous sembler en savoir beaucoup sur les Basilics.  
~ On est allé au Zoo en Russie, quand j'avais 6 ans et il y en a un très vieux aveugle, je précise, c'est le même Zoo où j'ai rencontré mon familier, d'ailleurs si vous voulez voir que je parle fourchelang je peut parler avec lui. »

L'Auror le lui autorisa et tous purent voir qu'il maîtrisait la langue des serpents.  
« ~ Maintenant, répondez simplement par oui ou non, je vais vous demander, êtes-vous à l'origine de ces attaques ?  
~ Non. Répondis simplement, mais fermement, Harry.  
~ Êtes vous prêt a répétez tout cela sous véritaserum ?  
~ Oui. »

Puis Harry but la potion qui se trouva devant lui et ressentie, plusieurs choses, d'abord, un sentiment d'euphorie, puis plus rien, il se sentit vide, à chaque question de l'Aurors, il répondait sans réellement réfléchir, puis une question le surpris : « Avec qui êtes, vous allez au Zoo Magique de Russie ? » À ce moment là, il sentit quelqu'un en lui se redresser comment si la question n'avait pas dû êtres posé, puis avec un très gros effort de volonté soutenu par se quelqu'un il répondis: « Avec Sirius et Remus ». Il confirma ensuite que ce n'était pas lui n'y son familier qui était à l'origine des attaques.  
Quand il revint à lui, il avait un mal de crâne énorme :  
« ~ Ma tête, bordel qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
~ Vous venez de répondre à un interrogatoire sous le véritaserum. Répondis simplement Scrimgeour, comme s'il en avait l'habitude.  
~ Vous auriez pus me le dire que je risquais d'avoir une migraine pas possible.  
~ C'est l'effet secondaire le plus connu, c'est devenu une évidence pour nous.  
~ Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Le Ministère doit faire ses excuses à Hagrid pour l'avoir accusé à tort.  
~ Entre autres effectivement et nous allons chercher d'où peut venir ce Basilic. Je sais que si je vous dis ça, l'un de mes agents va vouloir me tuer, mais pouvez-vous nous assurer que si besoins, nous pouvons compter sur votre aide ?  
~ Bien sûr et puis je ne suis pas sûr que l'un d'entre vous parler fourchelang et si Salazar en était un il a du planquer la Chambre pour que seul quelqu'un parlent la langue des serpent puisse l'ouvrir.  
~ C'est effectivement une idée qui m'est venu, si vous ne savez pas encore quoi faire, après vous étude, M. Potter je serais pas contre une lettre de motivation de votre par dans mon bureau. » Fini par lâché le chef du bureau des Aurors.

Puis il partit donner des ordres à ces agents qui se dispensèrent dans le château, Dumbledore, et le Clan qui avait assister a l'entretient regardèrent Harry bizarrement Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il ressue une potion contre le mal de crâne.

« ~ Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
~ Harry comment a-tu fait pour tromper la potion quand Rufus ta demander avec qui tu était dans le Zoo. Question Dumbledore, et Rogue hocha la tête pour confirmer la question.  
~ Harry comment a-tu fait pour tromper la potion quand Rufus ta demander avec qui tu était dans le Zoo.  
~ Donc, tu a contré la potion la plus puissante qui peut agir sur le cerveau humain, rien qu'avec de la volonté, et l'aide de Salazar ? Demande Rogue.  
~ je crois, oui.  
~ Génial, Harry est invincible. S'extasie Luke.  
~ Pas invincible, moi même je peut mentir sous l'effet de cette potion, question d'habitude. Intervint quelqu'un derrière eux.  
~ Alastore Maugrey, comment va-tu ? Interroge Dumbledore.  
~ Bien, on m'a charger de surveiller M. Potter pendant toute l'enquête, et ne vous inquiété pas j'ai moi aussi intérêt à ce que Rufus ne sache pas ce que tu a dit Potter.  
~ Merci, et juste, pourquoi Sirius n'est pas avec vous ? C'est l'un des meilleurs Aurors que vous avez.  
~ Il est présent juste pour aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas se faire connaître de vous pour éviter tout conflit d'intérêts.  
~ évidemment, vous allez me surveiller tout le temps ?  
~ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous suivre dans les toilettes mais oui. »

Harry sentis que son entraînement pour devenir animagus venait de prendre un coup de frein, pareil pour les autres choses qu'il faisait à l'insu de tous.

Le mois qui suivit fut extrêmement calme, Maugrey le suivait partout, il réussit à l'impressionner quand Harry battu deux élèves de septième année en duel avec Neville, qui avait lui aussi ses parents sur l'affaire.

Tous n'apprécièrent par la surprise que Gilderoy Lockhart à organisé lors de la St Valentin, Harry se vengea quand il fit parvenir à Lockhart une lettre, se faisant passer par l'une de ses admiratrices, quand Lockhart ouvrir la lettre en plein déjeuné, il se reçu une poudre dans la figure qui le fit tousser pendant au moins deux minutes puis reprennent son souffle il s'indigna :  
« ~ Qui m'a envoyer cette lettre ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que toute la salle n'explose de rire.  
« ~ Que se passe-t-il, J'ai demandé qui m'a envoyer... » Se rendant compte qu'il parlait avec la voie d'une fillette de cinq ans qui aurait aspiré de l'hélium.  
« ~ Qui a osé ? » Bien sûr plus il parlait plus les autres riaient. Même les professeurs avaient du mal a garder leurs sérieux, puis ayant marre des rires, il partit en essayent de garder sa dignité, qu'il perdit quand Harry lança un sort informulé de croche-pieds, qui le fit s'étaler devant tout le monde.

Puis deux heures plus tard quand Mcgonagall, vint le chercher, il pensa que Lockhart avait découvert qui lui avait donner cette lettre piégée.  
« ~ Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. » Et elle partit, il dut lui courir après pour éviter d'être distancé  
« ~ Qui a-t-il ? Lockhart a retrouvé sa voie ?  
~ Je savais bien que c'était vous, enfin comme le reste du corps professoral.  
~ Alors si c'est pas pour ça ? Pourquoi on court presque dans les couloirs.  
~ Je doit vous prévenir, sa risque de vous faire un choc. »

Ensuite, elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et le dirigea ver un groupe de personnes qu'il connaissait très bien.  
« ~ Harry, il les a eux. Intervint Ron.  
~ Qui quand ? »

En s'avancent, il vit deux personnes allongées sur deux lits,  
« ~ Hermione, Daphné ! Pourquoi ? S'écria Harry.  
~ On les a retrouvés dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, elles avaient un miroir avec elles, elles ne sont pas mortes juste pétrifié. Expliqua le Professeur.  
~ Personne d'autre qu'elles n'ont vu la bête ?  
~ Malheureusement, M. Potter nous avons demandé, aux différents joueurs de Quidditch si ils voulaient maintenir le match qui opposera l'équipe de Poufsouffle et celle de Serpentard, et est-ce que vous êtes près a jouer ?  
~ Oui, les autres doivent êtres terrifier, un peu de joie ne leur feront pas de mal, qu'on dit les autres ?  
~ La même chose.  
~ Alors à dimanche, professeur, et si vous voulez du spectacle éviter de donner l'arbitrage à Lockhart. »

La semaine passa difficilement, Harry et le reste du clan étaient touchés de pleins fouet par l'attaque, plus personne ne pensa que Harry était le responsable, les Aurors bouillaient de colère qu'une nouvelle attaque ai eue lieu sous leur nez, Drago paradait de plus en plus comme s'il avait retrouvé sa place, mais personne à part Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ne le soutenant, tous en avaient marre de lui.

Le match arriva :  
« ~ Bien, je sais que l'ambiance, n'est pas à la joie, mais ce match est important, des Aurors seront dans l'assistance et pour les septièmes année c'est une chance de leur taper dans l'œil et ils parleront de nous autour d'eux.  
~ Capitaine, les Aurors auront autres choses à faire que de nous regarder. Expliqua Harry sombrement.  
~ Harry, fait nous gagner et tout le monde sera content.  
~ Bien capitaine. »

Il attrapa son balai et sortie du vestiaire, suivie quelque minutes après par toute l'équipe.

Sur le terrain les attendaient déjà l'équipe des jaune et noir, où Ron et Susan au poste de batteur faisaient des merveilles depuis le début de l'année, il était même dit qu'ils étaient les futurs jumeaux que Gryffondore avait.

Quand Madame Bibine lança le match, Harry partie droit sur Cédric Diggory, avant que le Poufsouffle n'ai fait un geste, Harry changea de direction et accéléra droit sur les buts adverse, Flint comprenant la tactique de son joueur pris l'inspiration que créait son attrapeur et avec les autres poursuiveurs foncèrent à leurs tours vers les buts, Harry obtenu ce qu'il veux, il dérangea le gardien adverse en le faisant flipper, puis Harry suivit l'attrapeur comme son ombre pendant plus de vingt minutes, il le suivait tellement bien qu'on aurait pus penser qu'ils avaient répété, un balai avant le match, quoi que fasse Cédric, Harry étai derrière lui, ou juste à côté de lui, puis Harry décida de faire une série d'accélération pour voir s'il suivait, ce que Cédric essaya de faire avant d'éviter de rentrer dans deux poursuiveurs qui se croisaient.

Voulant montrer que lui aussi pouvait lire dans le jeu de son adversaire Diggory, il tenta de suivre Harry, mais celui-ci continuait son jeu de déstabilisation des Poufsouffles à un moment Susan et Ron reçurent l'ordre de le prendre en chasse et de ne pas le lâcher, de son côté Harry demanda à ses deux batteurs de ne pas s'occuper de lui, mais de faire en sorte qu'il n'ai qu'un cognard à gérer.

Grâce à sa stratégie, les Serpentard menait 60 à 20, puis il remarqua que le vif collait aux fesses des batteurs de Poufsouffle et leur fonça dessus, alors qu'ils préparaient une nouvelle attaque de cognard en sa direction, qu'il aillent droit sur eux les surpris, mais décidèrent de lancer quand même le cognard droit sur lui que Harry esquiva avec une roulade du paresseux, mais quand il vis que Cédric était à côté de lui, il continua le mouvement de rotation sur lui-même ce qui gêna le Poufsouffle et obligea les deux batteurs à s'écarter vite fait d'Harry qui lancer comme une torpille fonça sur le vif d'or et ne le manqua pas. Quand tous comprirent que Harry avec sa technique avait attrapé le Vif le stade explosa de joie, alors que les poursuiveurs Poufsouffles venaient d'inscrire leur cinquième but et n'était cas un point des Serpentards, maintenant, ils étaient à 210-50 pour les verts et argents.

Le problème avec la technique de la torpille (Harry la nommera plus tard comme ça)c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus à situer le sol du ciel tellement il avait la tête qui tourne, et donc ce ne fut pas une surprise pour ceux qui l'aidaient à retrouver le sol, le voient rater complètement son atterrissage.  
Le soir même Harry ne resta pas longtemps à la fête, juste le temps d'être remercié par la moitié de l'école et d'avoir une belle discussion avec Madame Bibine.

« ~ Potter êtes-vous fou ?  
~ Non, madame, pourquoi ?  
~ Je sais bien que parfois des joueurs teste de nouvelle techniques pour mieux jouer, mais eux le font d'abord à l'entraînement. Imaginer un peu que votre idée vous ai fait dévisser de votre balai ou pire que Diggory vous ai percuté et que vous chutiez tous les deux ?  
~ Cédric n'est pas bête, il a remarque que c'était dangereux pour lui de m'approcher.  
~ Bien, je vais envoyer un hibou a la fédération Anglaise du Quidditch et je vais faire entrer votre technique dans le livres pour que personne ne se l'approprie a votre place.  
~ Dite combien de lettre de ce genre vous avez envoyé dans votre carrière ?  
~ Pour Poudlard ? Cinq, ça fait six avec vous. Comment vous voulez l'appeler ?  
~ La torpille, ou l'attaque de Potter.  
~ je croie que pour le moment beaucoup vont retenir l'attaque de Potter, mais elle sera aussi connu comme la torpille. »

Quand il put s'échapper, il partit le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie et y resta toute la nuit pour veiller sur les filles, Ron, Neville, Théo, Luke et Susan le rejoignirent. Susan et Ron pestèrent contre Harry pour rigoler de leur défaite :  
« ~ Merci, tu nous à quand même laisser mettre cinq but. Le remercia Ron.  
~ De rien, mais je comprend pas pourquoi, les deux équipe n'ont pas marqué plus on est resté bien deux heures sur le terrain.  
~ De rien, mais je comprend pas pourquoi, les deux équipe n'ont pas marqué plus on est resté bien deux heures sur le terrain. Explique Ron.  
~ Ha, oui pas ma faute, le vif ne voulait pas se montrer et donc je m'emmerdais.  
~ Cédric m'envoie te dire que si tu t'emmerdais, t'avais cas chercher le vif par ta propre initiative et d'arrêter de lui coller aux brindilles de son balai.  
~ Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié de me voir le suivre de partout et après de le perdre quand j'ai pris l'initiative.  
~ Et la coalition des attrapeurs de Poudlard me font te dire d'arrêter de les humilier. S'amusa Luke. ~ Hé pourquoi je ne suis pas dans cette coalition ?  
~ Parce qu'elle a été créé pour te nuire.  
~ Au fait Luke t'avais pas dit que tu voulait faire partie de l'équipe de ta maison ? Demande Théo.  
~ Si j'ai postulé pour attrapeur, mais le capitaine m'a gardé que comme remplacent. Me disant que l'année prochaine, ce sera moi puisque l'autre s'est fait humilier par Harry et par en étude supérieure.  
~ Humilier, c'est vite dit. Un peu comme le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle cette année. Blagua Harry.  
~ Au fait, les mandragores seront prête quand ? Demande Susan.  
~ Quand elles n'auront plus d'acné, d'après Chourave. Expliqua Neville.  
~ Quand ?  
~ Dans un mois ou deux.  
~ Faudra attendre pour donner la potion à Hermione.  
~ Pourquoi ? Questionne Théo.  
~ Parce que si on lui dit qu'elle n'a que deux semaines pour préparer les examens elle risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque. Fit Ron.  
~ Ha ouais, c'est vrai. S'exclamèrent les autres. »

L'année continua, plus aucune attaque ne se fit, les Aurors restèrent au château et Harry dû les accompagné plus d'une fois pour tenter de trouver la chambre et à chaque échec, Harry pensait qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du lieu où pouvait se trouver cette pièce secrète. Quand un soir deux semaines avant les examens furent convoquées par le directeur.

« ~ Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur le Directeur ?  
~ Oui, Harry, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, et cette fois Ginny Weasley a été enlevé.  
~ Comment ça ?  
~ Son ravisseur à laisser un message, disant que son corps reposera à jamais dans la chambre des secrets.  
~ Que voulez que je fasse ? » À ce moment, tous les Aurors et les professeurs du château entrèrent.  
« ~ Nous voudrions que tu reprenne avec nous tous les éléments qu'on a. » Explique Sirius.

Et tous refirent la liste de ce qu'ils savaient.  
« ~ Professeur, où a été tuer la fille, la première fois ? Demande Harry.  
~ Dans les toilettes des filles, pourquoi ?  
~ Quel étage ? Y en a plus qu'une de toilette pour dame dans ce château.  
~ Au deuxièmes étage. Je crois intervint Hargrid.  
~ Oui c'est la.  
~ Est-ce qu'on a vérifié cette endroit ? Question encore Harry.  
~ On a passé la pièce au peigne fin ? Indiqua Scrimgeour.  
~ Vous y avez rien trouvé ?  
~ Non, Pourquoi ?  
~ Est-ce qu'on parle de coïncidence quand deux attaques se font au même endroit et q'une troisième peut y être relié indirectement ?  
~ Trois ? Relève Lockhart.  
~ Qui l'a invité celui là ? Bref, c'est au deuxième étage et pas loin, je crois, des toilettes des filles que Miss Teigne a été attaqué, en première.  
~ Mais on a rien trouvé ? Quand on l'a inspecté. Répéta le chef du bureau des Aurors.  
~ On perdra pas plus de temps en y allant qu'en allant chercher ailleurs. Contra Harry.  
~ Selon vous M. Potter les recherches précédentes étaient des pertes de temps ?  
~ Puisqu'elles n'ont menés à rien oui, et comme vous ne m'utilisez que comme charmeur de serpent depuis le début de votre enquête, j'aurais pus vous dire que j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner du lieu où se trouve la chambre.

~ Ce n'est pas sur des impression qu'on monte une enquête. S'énerva Rufus Scrimgeour.  
~ Et c'est en se disputant pour rien qu'on perd-tu temps, si je dit faut vérifier les toilettes, on pourrait au moins essayer. Contra Harry.  
~ chef, il a raison, on peut essayer et si ça ne donne rien on pourra chercher ailleurs.  
~ D'accord Alice (Londubat), allez-y avec Frank, Sirius et deux autres personnes. Ordonna Scrimgeour.  
~ Je viens. S'imposa Harry.  
~ Bien sûr que non.  
~ Pourquoi ?  
~ Tu est Aurors. Réponds le chef.  
~ Non, mais c'est pas les Aurors qui ont trouvé que c'était un Basilic qui attaque l'école. Expliqua Harry. (on put entendre Sirius rigoler, plus d'autres que je citerais pas pour ne pas tuer le mythe de sévérité)  
~ Soit, si Dumbledore n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.  
~ Vas y Harry. »

Quand la troupe de cinq Aurors partirent avec Harry, ils ne mirent pas longtemps, grâce au souvenir de Sirius sur tous les passages secret de Poudlard, à arriver dans les toilettes de filles.

« ~ Mimi Geignarde ? Cria Harry pour appeler le fantôme.  
~ Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? Lui répondit-elle.  
~ Excuse moi de te déranger en cette belle soirée de printemps, mais pourrait-tu me dire comment tu est morte ?

~ Ho, Harry, ça me fera énormément plaisir de te le raconter, c'était ici, même, un garçon se moquait de moins, parce que j'avais de grosse lunette, et plein de bouton, je me suis réfugié ici et quand j'ai entendu une voie d'homme, je suis sortie, pour lui dire DE DEGAGER mais je suis morte, je me souviens juste d'avoir croisé deux yeux jaunes. Là-bas. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant le lavabo devant elle puis partie dans une des canalisations.  
~ Comment tu connais ce fantôme Harry ? Demande Alice.  
~ Je l'ai rencontré à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick quasi sans tête, et quand Dumbledore a dit qu'une fille a dit qu'elle est morte ici, j'ai pensé qu'elle était bien jeune pour mourir et devenir un fantôme du château.  
~ Bien, très bien comment un basilic peut sortir du lavabos ? Question Frank.  
~ Harry tu devrais venir voir, il y a des serpents sur ce robinet. Indiqua Sirius après examination.  
~ Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?  
~ C'est pas toi qui a dit que si fallait ouvrir une porte fermé par Salazar Serpentard ce serai logique de le faire ne fourchelang ?  
~ Si, mais j'ai parlé qu'a des serpents vivant. (voyant qu'il avait tous les regards tournés sur lui) Bon d'accord. » Il s'avança prés du robinet et : « Ouvre-toi.  
~ Tu a parlé normalement. Et Ouvre Toi ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop simple. Interroge l'un des Aurors présents, se concentrant un peu plus et en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche Harry parvint à donner au serpent un mouvement lui faisant penser qu'il bougea.  
~ Ouvre toi ! Ordonna Harry. »

Et cette fois, il y eut un bruit de verrou que se débloque et la colonne où se situait le lavabo, disparue dans le sol, laissant voir un énorme tuyau conduire dans les entrailles du château.

« ~ Harry 2, Aurors 0. Blagua-t-il.  
~ D'accord, tu a raison, maintenant laisse faire les pros, et retourne dans ta chambre. Exigea Sirius.  
~ Même pas en rêve, je suis le seul, a pouvoir vous ouvrir les autres portes qu'il y a peut-être encore. Et de vous éviter de vous faire tuer par un basilic en le regardent.  
~ Pour les portes t'a raison, mais pour le basilic à nous cinq on y arrivera facilement, on est entraîné pour ça.  
~ Donc je viens pour les portes. Ou on peut envoyer Salazar voir, s'il y a d'autres portes, j'ai fait des recherches les Occamys son les seuls animaux a ne pas mourir en regardent droit dans les yeux le basilic.  
~ Tu est sur ?

~ Douterait tu de moi ? Et puis j'ai Maugrey pour me protéger.  
~ Je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter, gamins.  
~ Oui mais vous étiez avec moi quand j'ai lu le livre sur les Occamys.  
~ Exacte. Bon envoi le en reconnaissance.  
~ déjà fait, c'est moi qui n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Expliqua Harry face aux cinq regards noirs que lui lancèrent les adultes.  
~ Fait nous un compte rendu de ce qu'il voie. Ordonne Frank.  
~ Alors, il est dans un couloir très long en pierre, comme si on avait creusé grossièrement un tunnel, il a rencontré une peau de serpent, elle est énorme je dirai qu'elle fait 20 mètres. Il est arrivé devant une sorte de porte ronde et demande ce qu'il doit faire ?  
~ Revenir sur ses pas on va descendre et tu nous suis, mais de près, au moindre mouvement tu ferme les yeux et tu bouge plus. »

Comme venait de le dire Maugrey, ils descendirent le tuyau en se laissant glisser, Harry qui savait se qui allait suivre ne fut pas perturber de tomber sur des centaines de squelette d'animaux mort, une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêtèrent :  
« ~ Vas y Harry, mais fait gaffe recule dés que tu entend la porte s'ouvrir. Dit Sirius, inquiet.  
~ Ouvre toi ! »

Les serpents sur la porte se mirent à bouger et Harry recula en vitesse derrière les cinq Aurors qui étaient en formation triangle, Maugrey en tête, en retrait par rapport à lui, Alice à sa gauche, Frank à sa droite, Sirius à gauche en retrait par rapport à Alice et l'autre Aurors à droite de Frank en retrait par rapport à lui.  
« ~ Harry tu te place derrière nous tous et tu nous suis en silence. » Exigea Sirius.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la nouvelle salle, qui elle, n'avait rien avoir avec le tunnel précédent, elle était faite de briques noires avec des reflets verts et devant eux dix serpents en pierre faisaient face à dix autres serpents en pierre, a bout de l'avancée, on pouvait voir le statut d'un homme au pied du quel on voyait un corps, allonger.  
Les Aurors se mirent derrière une statut de serpent.  
« ~ C'est Ginny, il nous faut un plan, elle a été mise en évidence pour, nous faire tomber dans un piège. Expliqua Maugrey.  
~ Où est Harry ? Demande Alice.  
~ Il est derrière moi. Indique Sirius. » Mais en se retournant Harry et Salazar n'étaient plus là.

Ils virent tous le duo se jeter dans le piège, mais Maugrey les empêcha de bouger en leur ordonnant de les laisser faire jusqu'à ce que l'ennemie se montre.

« ~ Ginny, Ginny, ne me dit pas que tu est morte ? Demande Harry quand il fut près du corps de sa camarade.  
~ Elle ne te répondra pas, jeune homme. Fit une voie d'homme devant lui.  
~ Qui êtes-vous ?  
~ Je suis Tom Jedusor, et quand ta cher amie sera morte je revivrais.  
~ Comment ça ?  
~ J'étais jusque là, un journal, dans lequel cette idiote, à mis tout ce qu'elle faisait, comment le grand Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort à l'âge de 1 an, qu'elle était blessé par le rejet de son frère alors qu'elle est allé dans la maison Serpentard. Et toi qui es-tu ?  
~ Harry Potter, comment avez-vous fait ?  
~ Ainsi c'est toi ? Qui m'a battu il y a 11 ans, j'avais tant envie de te rencontrer.  
~ Qui Voldemort et mort.  
~ Erreurs, j'étais, je suis et je serai toujours le plus grand mage noir du monde que Dumbledore n'a jamais craint.  
~ Comment ?  
~ Un souvenir, laisser dans le journal, je n'allais quand même pas garder le nom de mon stupide père, moldu de sur-crois. Quand la vie aura quitté ton amie, je renaîtrais et tu seras mort, Harry Potter.  
~ haha, celui qui terrorisait les né-de-moldu et les sang-mêlé, en est un aussi, c'est le comble de l'ironie et sachez qu'a son époque c'est Gellert Grindelward qui faisait trembler, Dumbledore et pas vous, a votre époque Dumbledore faisait tous pour protéger l'école de votre débilité sans nom. Se moqua Harry.  
~ Commet ose-tu, tu va payer cette affront, et sache que le fourchelang ne te servira à rien, je contrôle le Basilic. »

Il appela donc le serpent qui se dressa devant Harry qui avait baissé les yeux, il entendit n chant venir d'en haut et vis Fumesec lui lancer le choixpeau magique et avec Salazar, ils s'attaquèrent aux yeux du basilic, qui en quelques secondes devint aveugle, puis les Aurors passèrent à l'attaque, lancent de nombreux sort sur le basilic qui fonça sur eux, ils s'écartèrent tous, Harry aillent peur que son parrain se fasse attraper par le serpent s'élança ver le serpent, et sans savoir comment sur les derniers mètres se retrouva à quatre patte, beaucoup plus rapide et avec une meilleur vus, d'un bon, il était sur le basilic.

D'un autre, il était sur sa tête et griffait, mordait toute la surface du crâne qu'il pouvait attraper, mais d'une secousse le loup vola à travers la pièce pour être réceptionné par Salazar qui d'un mouvement de la tête indiqua d'y retourner, car les Aurors étaient dans une mauvaise passe. Le serpent attaqua avec ça queue et balaya leurs formation.  
L'un deux hurla de douleur, Harry n'écoutant que son courage, couru une nouvelle fois en direction du serpent, Salazar avait pris 10 mètres d'un coup, et se jeta lui aussi contre le Basilic, pouvant voler Salazar détourna l'intention du serpent vers le haut, Harry et lui sauta à la gorge, bol ou pas, il réussit à chopper la jugulaire de la bête et elle commença à se vider de son sang alors que Salazar lui donnait de puissants coups de patte sur la tête, tellement forts qu'il perdit une fois encore le contrôle sur son pouvoir et se retrouva à écraser littéralement le basilic sous son poids, étouffé la bête ne bougea plus alors que Harry plus loin allaitait, les babines en sang (celui du basilic), sans savoir comment ils firent, il se retransforma en humain et regarda autour de lui.  
Il trouva le fameux journal, et regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile pour le détruire, il ne connaissait pas de sort pouvant détruire un tel artefact magique, il vit plus loin un croc du Basilic, qu'il avait dû perdre quand Harry lui avait sauté sur la tronche, Harry le récupéra d'un Accio et planta, sous les yeux hallucinés de Tom (qui n'avait pas encore pris la constance d'un être humain) le croc dans le livre.  
Tom hurla, de douleur quand Harry asséna le premier coup, de même pour les trois autres, puis quand Harry transperça une dernière fois le journal, il explosa littéralement. Ginny se réveilla d'un bon, de suite immobilisé par l'étreinte de Harry, alors que les Aurors après s'être assurés que le Basilic était bien mort coururent dans leurs directions.

« ~ Harry, ça va ? Où est Tom Jedusor ? S'enquit Sirius.  
~ Il venait de se journal, de la magie, il a contrôlé Ginny, pour qu'il puisse renaître. J'ai détruit le journal avec un croc du Basilic, qui a volé quand Salazar lui a tombé dessus.  
~ Faut remonter c'est glauque ici et y a un Aurors blessé.  
~ Qui ?  
~ C'est Paul, t'inquiète pas, il s'est juste casser un bras, quand l'autre nous a envoyé voler dans les aires. »

Quand tous se relevèrent Harry fut attiré par un reflet venant du choixpeau et quand il regarda dans il y trouva une épée. Aillant une brillante idée, il demanda au reste de partir devant et quand se fut fait Harry découpa la tête du basilic qui était énorme et il demanda à Salazar d'aller le planquer quelque part.

Puis ils s'envolèrent (Harry monta sur le dos de Salazar) et tout deux sortirent de la chambre des secrets.

* * *

Voila, alors ? Laissez un message après le bip, biiiip =)


	19. Chapitre 18 : Une nouvelle liberté

Bonjour à tous comment allez-vous ? bien ? parfait =), voila donc un nouveau chapitre qui signe la fin de la seconde année.

Je tien a remercier personnellement : Karozthor the Necromagus, Rose-Eliade, Luffynette (un lien avec One Piece ?), Le phnix et Guest pour leurs reviews ainsi que leurs encouragements et leurs précieux conseilles. ensuite je vous remercie tous pour l'attention que vous portez à ma fan-fic qui grâce à vous comptabilise plus de 1 601 vu ainsi que 6 followers et 4 favoris, 40 reviews.

Petite auto-satisfaction cette fic avant ce chapitre comptabilise aussi 74 551 mots =) (sourire de taré affiché en grand sur mon visage. ^_^

Sur ce, bonne lecture les amis :

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** Une nouvelle liberté.

Quand Harry arriva le lendemain dans le bureau du directeur, il fut surpris d'y voir Lucius Malfoy.  
« ~ M. Potter, alors commença, on s'amuse à jouer les Aurors ?  
~ Non, monsieur Malfoy, je ne joue pas, j'ai aidé à sauver une camarade.  
~ Excellent, et qu'en concluez-vous ?  
~ Que certaine personne ne devrai pas jouer avec les affaires de Voldemort, et que ce dire apprentis mage noir n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire pour la survie de Poudlard.  
~ Que croyez-vous ? Qui aurai eu intérêt de faire disparaître cette école.  
~ Je ne sais pas M. Malfoy. Mais je crois que c'est à vous. Ha et bonjour Dobby. » Dit Harry en tendant à Lucius le journal.  
« ~ Je crois que vous vous tromper de personne à qui donner cette chose. fit le sang pur avec dédain  
~ Alors vous ne verrez pas, d'obligation à le ramener au bureau des Aurors comme preuve.  
~ Non, je me ferai un plaisir de leur faire parvenir. Dobby charge-toi du colis. »

Il lança le journal à Dobby qui le ressue en pleine tête et quand le journal s'ouvrit et laissa échapper une chaussette que l'elfe s'empressa d'attraper.  
« ~ Maître à libérer Dobby, Dobby est libre. S'extasia l'esclave.  
~ Quoi ? Fit Malfoy père en se tournant vers l'elfe et en le regardent, il vit aussi Harry à qui il manquait une chaussette. Tu m'a fait perdre mon serviteur !  
~ Moi ? Non mais je croyais, effectivement, qu'il ne fallait pas leur donner de vêtement pour ça et lui jeter une chaussette n'est pas la chose à faire si vous voulez le garder.  
~ Un jours, j'effacerais se sourire narquois sur ton visage et on verra qui rira le dernier. Menaça Malfoy.  
~ Salazar veut-tu bien livrer le cadeau que je leur ai gentiment préparé. Demanda Harry quand l'elfe et Lucius partirent chacun de leur côté.  
~ Harry je voulais te parler pour te dire merci, d'ici quelques heures le filtre de Mandragore sera fini et les élèves pétrifiés reviendront à eux et je voulais te dire merci pour ce que tu a fait. Intervint Dumbledore quand il récupéra l'attention de son élève. »

Par la suite Harry eue l'idée, d'aller aider, le Professeur Rogue pour les potions qui feront revenir ses amis, comme le professeur, devait gérer en même temps une dizaine de chaudrons en même temps et qu'il savait que son élève était sérieux, il lui accorda le droit de l'aider, puis sans rien comprendre le Rogue se retrouva avec une dizaine d'élèves qui l'aidaient, en plus de Harry, ils étaient de toutes classes, et de toutes maisons, et travaillaient presque sans se disputer, quand il vit le fantôme de Lily passer dans sa classe, il lui dit :  
« ~ Finalement, les rêves utopiques peuvent se réaliser, même les plus fou. »  
Se à quoi elle répondit avec le sourire :  
« ~ Tu vois bien, que rêver sert à quelque chose. »

Même Harry ne compris rien à l'échange entre sa mère et son professeur.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient la potion qui permettra aux personnes pétrifiées de revenir à la vie, un cadeau joliment empaqueté fut déposé sur le bureau au ministère du Lord Malfoy, quand celui-ci l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, il poussa un long cri fort peut masculin, et hurla ensuite au meurtre quelqu'un voulait le tuer. Quand des Aurors arrivèrent en plus des nombreux lords curieux de l'agitation, ils purent voir une certaine tête, d'un certain serpent déposé sur son bureau, elle avait été coupé net, comme si une hache l'avait proprement découpé, elle portait aussi de nombreux coup de griffe et crocs plus ou moins long.

« ~ Dites moi, Sirius, que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense. Questionna distraitement Rufus Scrimgeour.  
~ Monsieur, j'ai bien peur, que ce à quoi vous pensez c'est réellement réalisé.  
~ Chef il y a une lettre avec, se..., je dirait, ce cadeau Fit un Aurors quelque peu zélé.  
~ Donnez la moi, elle peut être piégé.  
~ Bonjour, tout le monde, je suis Mister H, et voici mon cadeau pour mon meilleur ami M. Malfoy, qui sans lui je n'aurai jamais pus trouver cette jolie tête de Basilic, elle a été préalablement aveuglé par un duo, tout feu tout flamme et coupé par mes soins avec une jolie épée, qui appartenait à Godric Gryffondore en personne, j'espère que ce cadeau vous plaira. Je tiens seulement à vous prévenir d'une chose : voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui oseront se dresser sur mon chemin et qui tenteront de s'en prendre à mes amis. Gros bisous à tous, bien à vous Mister H. »

Quand la Beuglante eue terminé son office, elle se déchira elle-même avant de disparaître dans une petite explosion qui fit bouger la tête du serpent et fit sursauter toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

« ~ J'exige qu'on arrête immédiatement celui qui a fait. Hurla Lucius Malfoy.  
~ Je veux bien, mais la signature magique utilisée pour faire cette beuglante ne correspond a aucune signature enregistré par notre fichier.  
~ Je sais qui a fait ça, allez arrêter Harry Potter.  
~ Impossible, j'ai moi même côtoyer ce jeune homme pendant l'enquête mené au sein de l'école Poudlard et les deux signatures magique ne correspondent absolument pas, et je le jure sur les responsabilité de Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Expliqua Scrimgeour.  
~ Comment est-ce possible, il n'y a que lui qui aurait pus accéder au basilic dans la chambre des secrets, et Mister H, a moins que Sirius Black ne commence par un H ou même son autre oncle, c'est forcement Potter. Contredit Malfoy.  
~ Il n'y a pas assez de preuve pour le relier directement à lui, je vais de ce pas retourner à d'autres affaires qui requière toute mon attention et qui sont des plus importante comparé a votre petit cadeau. » Termina Scrimgeour.

Quand tous partirent Lucius, s'effondra dans son fauteuil, la menace que venait de lui lancer Potter était claire et tous l'avaient compris, qui osera faire du mal à sa famille et ses amis, auront comme le Basilic de gros problème, et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas étouffer l'affaire, tous, avaient très bien entendu la Beuglante. Et cette fois si Lucius avait plus peur d'un enfant de 12 ans que de Lord Voldemort en personne.

L'affaire de la tête du Basilic resta à la Une des journaux pendant deux semaines, elle resta aussi dans la tête de tous les élèves de Poudlard bien plus longtemps, surtout que Drago en entendant de la bouche des autres que son père venait une de plus se faire humilier par Harry Potter, lui lança un duel avec la tournure la plus officielle que l'on pouvait trouver (aussi, la plus médiévale) en lui jetant un gant, la seule réponse de Harry fut, on se verra au tournoi, que le Professeur Flitwick organiserait pour les deux dernières semaines de cours.

Les deux premiers jours du tournoi, furent consacrés au Premières et deuxièmes années, en solo, Harry l'emporta sur Neville en final de très peut et grâce a une astuce qu'il avait piquée à Malfoy : faire apparaître un serpent de sa baguette, comme Harry pouvait le contrôler sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il disait, Neville fut trop déconcentré pour éviter le sortilège de stupefixion. Préalablement, Harry avait humilié encore une fois Malfoy fils, en l'éjectent (littéralement) de la compétition d'un puissant Repulso.

Ensuite sur le deuxième jour de leur compétions furent organiser des duels à deux contre deux, et encore une fois Harry e Neville balayèrent tout sur leur passage. Pendant le reste de la semaine, les autres années participèrent au tournoi, le samedi, Flitwick annonça que pour la dernière semaine de tournois, ils verront s'opposer tous les gagnants des différentes années dans un grand tournoi, mais qu'avant les professeurs aussi allaient se battre en duel (en solo) et que les trois premiers se mêleront à la compétions des finalistes en solo et en duo des élèves.

Les trois professeurs furent le Professeur Flitwick (sans surprise), le professeur Rogue (sans surprise) et le Professeur Lockhart (grosse surprise).  
Harry qui représenta les deuxièmes années fut opposé au vainqueur des premières années, qu'il battu, avec facilité, quand il arriva en demi-final, il se retrouva contre Lockhart qui avait battu lui le représentant des troisièmes années.

Le combat commença mal pour Harry, il fut touché par une sort de ralentissement, qu'il l'empêcha d'esquiver les deux sortilèges, l'un le rendant sourd et l'autre mué, qui suivirent, mais surpris tout le monde quand d'un informulé (le seul qu'il maîtrisait : Finite Incantatem). Il mis fin à ces sorts,  
« ~ Cubis Aqua, Ignis terra. Lança Harry en discontinue. Lockhart dressa un bouclier qui se brisa quand un cube de terre énorme (Harry avait pris plus de temps à former ce sort avant de le lancer, puisque Lockhart était rester derrière son bouclier) lui tomba dessus, étourdis, le professeur de DCFM, ne vit pas le sort suivant (personne le vit) car il fut aveuglé par un Lumos très simple. Quand l'assembler pus voir à nouveau quelque chose, ils ne pouvait que constater la défaite du professeur, qui était Ligoté, bâillonner, et en train de voler à quinze mètres du sol, sans sa baguette.  
~ la victoire revient à l'élève Potter. » Indiqua Dumbledore qui était l'arbitre de ce tournoi.

Les choses se gâtèrent quand il dut affronter Rogue en final, qui lui avait combattu le professeur de Sortilège (petite revanche puisqu'en final du tournoi des professeures, c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit)

« ~ J'ai le droit de déclarer forfait ? Demande innocemment Harry.  
~ Auriez vous peur M. Potter ? Réponds en retour Rogue.  
~ Non, mais je tiens à ne pas finir à l'infirmerie, sinon je crois que j'aurais le droit d'y prendre un abonnement petit ou long séjours, tellement j'y vais.  
~ Allons M. Potter, je vous jure qu'à la fin, vous serez peut-être pas encore debout, mais pas à l'infirmerie.  
~ Très encourageant »

Le combat commença, fort, Harry sachant que si le professeur Rogue lançais un seul sort d'attaque, il était foutu, enchaîna tous les sortilèges d'attaques, des plus simples au plus compliqué (niveau sixième année le plus dur) qu'il connaissait, en réponse la seule chose que fit le Rogue et de soit les esquiver, soit les bloquer d'un bouclier, soit les dévier(Harry aurait bien voulu connaître ce sort), puis quand Harry avait terminé sa liste de tous les sorts d'attaque qu'il connaissait, il s'inquiéta, surtout quand le professeur passa à l'attaque, Harry esquiva le premier sort, bloqua le deuxième, ré-esquiva le troisième et ainsi de suite, pendant encore cinq minutes, mais après une dernière esquive Harry n'eut pas le temps de dresser un bouclier et se retrouva stupéfixé.

« ~ Alors ne vous avais-je pas dit que vous n'iriez pas à l'infirmerie, ceci dit, j'ai été impressionner par le nombre de sort que vous connaissez.  
~ Heureux d'avoir servie de spectacle à l'école, mais puis-je connaître au moins le sort qui vous a permis de détourner la moitié de mes sorts ?  
~ Vous demanderez à vos camarades de septième année. » Fut la seule réponse de Rogue.

Puis le vendredi avant la fin de l'année scolaire, vis s'affronter les duos finaliste des tournois de chaque année et Harry et Neville furent éliminés dès le second tour quand ils tombèrent sur le duo de septième année (composé de deux Gryffondores) qui avait repris leur propre stratégie de combat, (un attaquant, l'autre défend juste après l'attaque), mais Harry et Neville savaient que ça pourrai se produire, changèrent complètement de stratégie qui surpris toute l'école :

Après avoir constaté qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner sans un peu d'audace, Harry décida de demander à Neville de l'envoyer en l'air, comme les septièmes années étaient encore derrière un bouclier, Neville écouta son partenaire, se mit derrière lui, Harry se plaça face à ses adversaires et Neville hurla : « repulso » en inclinant sa baguette vers le haut, Harry s'envola donc littéralement, déconcentrer par la tournure du combat, les deux autres en perdirent leur latin, mais pas leur magie. Harry en plein vol plané lança des expelliarmus qui ricochèrent sur les bouclier des deux Gryffondores.

« ~ Levicorpus. » Continua Neville et qui cueillit Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase comme une merde au sol. Malheureusement pour eux, Neville était trop concentré pour éviter les deux sorts qui touchèrent les deux deuxièmes année (un stupéfixe) ils s'effondrèrent tous deux, Harry fut quand même gentiment ramené au sol par l'un des deux septième année, toute l'assemblé pensa que c'était dommage que la stratégie n'ait pas fonctionné, mais furent quand même content de voir que le duo Neville/Harry n'étaient pas invincible et avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Je ne dirais pas combien de personnes qui faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque ce jour-là, mais on peut citer Salazar, Daphné, Hermione, Susan, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Lily et James (pourtant déjà mort). Seul Théo et Luke n'avaient pas été surpris puisque c'était leur idée. À oui, les parents de tous les finalistes avaient été conviés.

Après le tournoi :  
« ~ Harry, si je te dit d'aller voir un PsychoMage, tu m'écouterais ? Demande Amelia.  
~ Eu... Pourquoi faire ?  
~ Pour tes tendance au suicide, débile. Hurla Daphné.  
~ Harry si tu te posait encore la question de : et si ta potion avait correctement marché, je te dirait que oui, elle a marché et même que son effet a augmenté, les capacités vocales de notre amie. Ironisa Ron.  
~ C'est toi qui a fait ma potion ? Demande-t-elle plus gentiment.  
~ Ouais... »

Il ne peut continuer puisqu'elle venait de lui sauter dans les bras, Harry rougie fortement, en se rendent compte qu'il appréciait le contact avec son amie.  
« ~ Puisque visiblement tu est handicapé des sentiments, je vais te poser la question, Harry veux-tu sortir avec moi. Lui murmura Daphné.  
~ Eu...(gros moment de réflexion pour Harry) Oui ! Lui murmura en réponse le concerné. »

Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry déposa un chaste bisous... Sur la joue de Daphné (Mouahahaha). Puis il la déposa à terre et ce prirent par la main. Avec tout deux un grand sourire niait.

« ~ Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Lâcha Ron (la deuxième personne encore plus handicapée sentimentalement).  
~ Qu'il son mignon. Fit Hermione et Susan en même temps.  
~ Quoi vous étiez au courant ?  
~ Harry, le fait est que sa fait deux ans que Daphné te tourne autour et que toi tu t'en rend compte que maintenant, c'est un peu normal que même Ron s'en soit aperçu. Expliqua Théo  
~ Surtout quand on sait que l'un est blanc, et l'autre est noire. Confirma Hermione.  
~ En parlant de Blanc, quand on a combattu le basilic il n'y aurait pas eu par hasard, un loup Blanc qui aurait attaqué par derrière la bête ? Chuchota Sirius, quand il fut sûr que personne d'autre n'écoutait.  
~ Mais non, c'est ton imagination.  
~ Vraiment ?  
~ Bon d'accord je sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussi a me transformer en loup quand j'ai attaqué le Basilic.  
~ Alors tu réussira forcément une deuxième fois. Affirma Remus. »

Pour cela, ils se rendirent dans la salle sur demande qui les protégera des intrus. Sous les yeux de tous, et même de Mcgonagall, qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre de les suivre, Harry se retransforma en un louveteau (plus grand que les louveteaux normaux) blanc, très mignon (adjectif que tous eurent tête et que seules les filles avaient lâché a voie haute), pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Daphné se transforma à son tour et réussi du premier coup, elle était légèrement plus petite que Harry, et présentai une tache blanche en forme de cœur sur le torse.

« ~ Sirius, transformer vous et donnez l'exemple, les enfants essayez de vous transformer en profitant que l'air ambiant soir charger de magie transformatrice. Ordonna Mcgonagall avant de se transformer elle aussi en chatte. »

Dans la salle en quelque minute se trouvèrent à la place d'humains, deux loups, un ours, deux chiens, un aigle, un Hibou, un renard, une chatte, et une lionne. Au début, les nouveaux animagus essayèrent de marcher ou de voler, les deux oiseaux essayèrent sans résultat (Théo essaya, mais s'écrasa lamentablement). Le plus drôle, c'est quand les deux louveteaux remarquèrent une chatte dans l'assembler et essayèrent de jouer avec elle, ce qui ne plus pas forcement à McGonagall qui se retransforma en humain très rapidement avec les cheveux totalement décoiffés. Puis fatigué par la transformation du jour tous sauf Harry reprirent forme humaines.

« ~ En voilà une belle, bande d'amis, Harry reprend ta forme initial, j'arrive pas a me concentrer quand tu me regard et tourne en même temps la tête sur le côté, t'est trop craquant. Harry fit ce que dit Amelia.  
~ C'est trop bien, pourquoi vous vous êtes retransformé, professeur ? Demande Harry.  
~ je fait une allergie a tout ce qui est loup ou chien. Répondit-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux. Et maintenant, je veux, que dans le mois qui vient, voire apparaître vos noms sur le registre.  
~ Professeur quand on est enregistré, peut un porte le pays ?  
~ Eu... Oui, vous avez raison, pourquoi ?  
~ L'Angleterre ne saura jamais avant que je ne le décide que je suis animagus. Fit Harry en réponse.  
~ Où ?  
~ La France.  
~ Dommage, pour l'Angleterre, elle perd l'un de ses seul animagus loup. Et vous ? Demande-t-elle.  
~ Si Harry est le seul a ne pas se déclarer ici se sera bizarre. Répondit simplement Daphné, pour tout le monde.  
~ D'accord, donc pour une question de stratégie, inutile vous donner à notre voisin la possibilité de devenir le pays aillent plus d'animagus au monde ?  
~ Exacte. Sa fait partie du plan pour vaincre Voldemort. Expliqua Harry. Qui a failli revenir cette année, si je n'avais pas tué le livre qui avait enchanté Ginny.  
~ Et donc tu pense qu'il va revenir, pour de bon ? S'inquiète Amelia.  
~ Deux fois qu'il tente, deux fois qu'il y es presque arrivé, donc oui, d'ici cinq ans grand max il est la.  
~ Comment peut-tu dire ça, qui dit qu'il ne réussira, peut être, de jamais revenir. S'insurge Amelia.  
~ Je n'ai pas été très délicat, mais faut arracher le pansement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Voldemort n'est pas mort, pire il reviendra à la vie par je ne sais quel procédé magique noir, Dumbledore le sais, les Aurors les plus intelligent le savent, Gel le sais et le ressent, et moi je l'affirme, car je l'ai battu pour le moment trois fois. Assena Harry, telle un troll assommant sa proie. Et vous saviez que c'est un Sang-mêlé ? Plaisanta-t-il.

~ Tu blague la. Rebondi, Luke.  
~ Non, son passé enfermé dans le livre me l'a dit, il a le nom et le prénom de son père un moldu, Tom Jedusor. Maintenant pour ceux qui ne veulent pas dire Voldemort, vous pouvez dire Tom, Tommy, face de serpent, Jeux de sort, ou Jeux de mort.  
~ Quel ironie, il tue des Né-de-moldu et des sang-mêler, alors qu'il en est un lui même ?  
~ Ouais, et je sais qu'il n'aime pas que l'on lui dise. »

Quand ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, il était tard, presque l'heure d'aller manger, ce qu'ils firent, puis les adultes partirent, Dumbledore indiqua qu'au vu des événements de l'année écoulée, les examens étaient annulés (grande joie pour tout le monde ou presque, je vous laisse deviner), en quelque heures toute l'école découvris qu'un couple s'était formé dans le clan et que le seul à pas trop s'en réjouir était Salazar, qui malgré lui était jaloux de se nouveau lien entre son maître et sa petite amie.

Pendant les premiers jours de vacances, Harry et Daphné passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, au point où, Amelia demanda à Sirius d'avoir une discussion avec son filleul :

« ~ Harry, je pourrai te parler de quelque chose ? Demande Sirius, un soir de début juillet, chaud.  
~ Oui, de quoi tu veux parler ?  
~ Bas, tu sais... À un certain, âge le corps d'un homme et le corps d'une fille changent. Commença-t-il en cherchant les bons mots.  
~ Oui, ça s'appelle grandir.  
~ Je sais, mais grandir, signifie, que ton corps est sous l'action d'hormones, qui en même temps d'agir sur la croissance de ton corps, agissent sur des éléments qui apparaissent à l'adolescente. Continua Sirius, en marchant sur des œufs (c'est l'expression).  
~ Tu veux parler de quand on mue, et où on a des poils qui pousse sous les bras et autre part, ainsi que sur le menton ?  
~ Oui entre autre, et les hormones agissent aussi, sur d'autre chose, que peuvent à un certain âge, vouloir faire un garçon et une fille. Sirius avait une forte envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

~ Harry je crois que ton parrain, veux te parler de quand une fille et un garçon font l'amour. Intervint Salazar, dans la tête du jeune homme.  
~ Quoi ? Mais on en est pas là avec Daphné ! S'insurge-t-il à haute voix.  
~ Ouf, tu comprends où je veux en venir, donc Amelia souhaiterait que je te prévienne que dans certaines famille Sang-pur, il faut attendre le mariage pour ce genre de chose. Fit,soulagé, Sirius.  
~ Pourquoi elle voulait que tu m'en parle ? On est trop jeune pour ça, et on est ensemble que depuis deux semaines. Questionne Harry.  
~ A votre âge on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe, donc elle a préféré prendre les devants, et aussi pour savoir si tu sais qu'il faut se protéger avant.  
~ Avant quoi ?  
~ De la faire.  
~ Ha oui, les moyens de contraception ? Et les sortilèges ?  
~ Oui, théoriquement, les femmes sont plus en avance sur ce genre de choses que nous, mais je préférer m'assurer que toi aussi tu connaisse au moins la théorie.  
~ Je... Je ne les connais pas. Avoua Harry.  
~ Donc je demanderai à James de te les enseigner. » Conclu Sirius content de pouvoir délégué ses choses à son meilleur ami. « Et du fait que tu soit un loup et elle aussi, tu dois faire encore plus attention, ils ont généralement une tendance à se reproduire assez rapidement ».

Durant toutes les vacances, le clan fut touché par une maladie bien mystérieuse la poilocutanéomagicuse. Qui consiste à une apparition soudaine et incontrôlée de poil ou d'un membre d'un animal, plus spécifiquement celui de leurs animaguse. Faisant le lien avec leurs animaguse et leurs petits problèmes de fourrure Harry et les autres firent venir McGonagall pour savoir si c'était normal.

Quand elle comprit ce qui se passait, elle leur indiqua que c'était normal, car ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils n'avaient pas un contrôle total sur leurs transformations et que cela durerait quelque temps. Le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle magie. Cela engendra des événements assez comiques, certains se réveillaient parfois totalement transformé après une nuit de sommeil, Harry lui se balada trois jours avec sa queue de loup planté au-dessus de son derrière, Luke lui eut la transformation la plus désagréable : il se balada toute une journée avec sa tête de renard sur son corps d'humain ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Hermione se transforma carrément en un ange, car ses ailes avaient eux l'idée de se montrer, Susan eux entre autres des pattes de lion à la place de ses mains et donc déchira sans le vouloir son coussin. Pour éviter toutes ses transformations, ils décidèrent de passer de plus en plus de temps sous leurs formes animales comme ça leurs magies s'y habiteraient et leur évitèrent des situations bien compliquées à expliquer à toute personne hors de leur cercle de proche.

* * *

Voila alors quand pensez vous ? Review SVP !

Et à la semaine prochaine qui concernera les vacances ainsi que le début de la troisième année de nos personnages préférés.


	20. Chapitre 19 : La vengeance !

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui portera sur les vacances de Harry et le reste du Clan.

Je tiens a précisé aussi qu'à la fin de ce chapitre harry deviendra encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà, et je vais m'expliquer pour quoi : d'une certain façon, je pense que si le ministère approuvait réellement que les gens puissent apprendre à devenir animagus, les sorciers pourraient le faire dans des circonstance sécurisante comme harry avec McGonagall et que plus on si prend tôt (première et deuxième année) plus c'est facile, enfin, vous vous êtes quand même rendu compte du boulot que cela a demander à Harry pour ce transformer, pareil pour la nouvelle magie qu'il va apprendre et je pense que cette magie fonction comme un muscle, plus tu l'utilise plus c'est facile et plus tu est fort, moi, tu l'utilise et plus t'a de chance de jamais y arriver =)

Ensuite, vous vous êtes rendu compte que je posterait en plus des chapitres de cette fan-fic des OS (assez bizarre) je tiens à préciser que cela n'influencera pas ma cadence de poste des chapitres (j'en ai un certain nombre d'avances) de plus peut être que d'ici la fin du week-end, je serais en collaboration avec une Bêta pour m'aider dans la correction de mes fautes d'orthographe =)

Enfin (je sais ça fait long, mais j'ai presque fini, d'ici la fin de semaine, je vais me lancer dans un Crossovers Harry Potter/Pokémon et selon les réactions quand je posterais le premier chapitre, je le poursuivrais pour en faire une histoire correcte, ne vous inquiétés pas ma première fic est Le Passer, c'est comme un boomerang et elle passera toujours en priorité sur le reste (sauf mes études) =)

Voilà, bonne lecture les amis :

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, un peut comme les détraqueurs.

Comme l'année précédente, le clan partit tous ensemble dans une des nombreuses résidences de la famille, soit Potter, soit Black, soit Bones, soit Londubat, ou encore celles des Greengrass (comme daphné avait prévenu ses parents de son lien avec Harry).

Et cette année, ils choisirent un Manoir (un peu comme vous et moi on choisi un plat dans un menu au restaurent) qui se trouvait dans une forêt où ils savaient qu'il y avait déjà des animaux de leurs espèces totems, le seul petit souci fut de se convaincre que personne ne remarquerait le renard des neiges (Luke) qui est très facilement repérable par ce fourrure blanche (comme la neige). Quand ils furent suffisamment sur de leur projet de vacance (ça a pris 3 heures de réflexion). Ils optèrent tous pour le manoir des Londubat qui se trouvait dans la forêt de Brocéliande, en Bretagne, qui est elle-même en France.

Pendant le mois de juillet, les adolescents jouèrent beaucoup avec leurs formes animalières, ce qui eut pour conséquence des changements physiques, dons le plus impressionnant est pour Neville, qui jusque-là était plutôt fin, grand un peu courber sur lui-même, alors que maintenant, il présentait une carrure plus droite avec les épaules carrés, et la tête relevé.

Pour Hermione et Théo, ils présentaient la meilleure vue de tout le groupe et une ouï des plus remarquable, et Hermione n'avait plus le vertige. Susan était devenu beaucoup plus souple avec, elle aussi, une vus améliore (en fait tous eurent la vue qui a changé, en bien), Luke avait par contre garder la même taille qu'avant, faisant de lui le plus petit gabarit du clan, mais il était devenu encore plus rusé et perspicace qu'avant.

Harry et Daphné étaient devenus encore plus protecteurs envers leurs amis, se préoccupant de la meute et du fait que Harry soit le roi des Serpentards, il avait gagné un don pour intimider son entourage (au sens de ceux qui se trouve prés de lui à un instant T) ce que Sirius appelait le pouvoir de l'alpha, il prévint Harry de faire attention avec ce don, car les loups-garous pouvaient le sentir et ne l'aimait pas.

Donc ces vacances étaient tranquille, Hermione insista quand même pour faire les devoirs de vacances, Ron, ne voulant pas les faire avant le mois d'août, se disputa avec elle et c'est un Hibou très énervé qui partit seul et à tir d'aile, dans la forêt.  
« ~ ha, mais c'est pas vrai on ne peut même plus discuter avec elle, sans qu'elle ne se transforme. S'énerva-t-il.  
~ En même temps vous disputer sur des devoirs c'est pas chou... Cool, tu sais bien qu'elle est très à cheval, la dessus. Intervint Susan.  
~ C'est pas une raison pour obliger tout le monde à les faire, moi je préfère les faire en Août, comme ça on profite à fond de notre mois hors de l'Angleterre.  
~ Ton argument et valable, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle a passé du temps pétrifiée et qu'elle souhaite rattraper son retard. Expliqua Daphné.  
~ Bon, d'accord je m'excuserai quand elle rentrera, mais si elle me dit de faire mes devoirs je vous jure c'est moi qui part de ce manoir en courant et je ferais exprès d'aboyer.  
~ Ha non, toi et les loups vous nous cassez les oreilles à chaque fois. » S'indigna Théo.

Comme Ron avait un sourire de tordu et Théo un visage qui exprimait le dégoût d'une façon caricaturale, tous rigolèrent. Mais quand le soir arriva et que Hermione ne faisait pas son apparition, Daphné et Harry commencèrent à s'inquiéter, de même pour Luke qui la connaissait le plus. À la fin du repas, tous étaient inquiets. Et ils partirent tous à sa recherche, avec l'aide de Salazar et de Patmol (Sirius). Comme le manoir était à lauré de la forêt, ils durent s'enfoncer dans celle-ci, de plus en plus loin, allant dans un coin qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Hermione, elle était au bord d'un lac, et c'était déjà le matin, car de l'autre côté du lac le soleil se levait et se reflétait déjà dedans, elle avait repris forme humain, et c'était endormit. Quand Harry voulut la réveiller (c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé en premier), il ne réussit pas, même en la secouant légèrement, finalement, elle reprit connaissance toute seul.  
« ~ Que faites vous là ?  
~ On est venu pic-niquer, et prendre notre petit déjeuner, au bord du lac. Au fait, tu veux quoi de l'eau, de l'eau ou… De l'eau ? Parce que désolé, on n'a pas eu l'idée d'amener le café. Ironisa Luke.  
~ Pourquoi de l'eau ? Demande bêtement Ron.  
~ Parce qu'il y a que ça ici, banane. Bref pourquoi t'es partie si loin Hermione, on s'est fait du souci pour toi.  
~ Je suis désolé, mais quand je suis partie, j'ai été attiré par une chanson, qui venait du fond de la forêt et comme elle m'apaisait je l'ai suivie. S'excusa Hermione  
~ Et que disait-elle ?  
~ Je n'ai pas compris, mais c'était jolie. Ensuite, j'ai eu sommeil et je me suis endormie là, mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps que je dormais quand vous êtes arrivé.  
~ Chouette, au moins on n'est pas les seuls a avoir passé une sale nuit. Intervint Ron.  
~ Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur les expressions qui faisait clairement référence à l'un de nous ? Questionna Neville.  
~ hé Winni l'ourson, on l'a ramène pas. Blagua Luke.  
~ Moi, au moins j'ai de quoi me défendre, comparé a de jolie fourrure qui, je cite ma grand-mère, irait très bien autour de son coup.  
~ Elle a pas dit ça ? Dit atterré le renard des neiges.  
~ Si, si je l'ai moi aussi entendu. Rajouta Sirius.  
~ Pff, m'en fou, moi au moins je passe pas mon temps à faire mes griffes sur les rideaux du salon.  
~ Hé, c'était un accident, je l'ai pas fait exprès. S'insurgea Susan. Et pis ce n'est pas pire que certain qui grogne des qu'on s'approche de son no-nos.  
~ Je vous avais prévenus de pas s'approcher de mon steak. Dit simplement Ron comme si c'était la seule explication qu'il puisse donner. Et... Merde, je ne peux même pas balancer une connerie sur le couple de loup tellement ils sont irréprochables.  
~ Et toc, personne n'a la classe des loups, vous n'êtes que des êtres inférieure. Fit vaniteusement Daphné, avec un air pincé.  
~ Holala. Votre seigneurie aurait-elle l'indulgence de m'aider à me relever ? Demande Hermione.  
~ Bien sûr très chère, pardonnez-moi, de ne penser cas mes fesses et de se fait ne pas m'occuper de votre céans qui est parterre. »  
(discussion à ne pas prendre au sérieux)  
Tous s'écroulèrent de rire, tellement Daphné avait bien imité une princesse imbus de sa personne.  
Quand ils retournèrent au manoir, Sirius s'interrogeait encore sur la mystérieuse voie qui avait attiré Hermione.

Puis Marilyne et Gellert arrivèrent au manoir après avoir passé le début du mois à travailler, pour Maryline.  
« ~ Luke, je suis ton père ! Commença Gellert  
~ Tom tom tom tomtotom tomtom. Rajouta, brouillement, Harry, qui avait compris la référence.  
~ Je le savais que je n'aurait pas du lui faire voir la trilogie. Se plaignit Maryline.  
~ Nan, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Continua Luke, faussement effrayé.  
~ Mon fils, viens avec moi dans le côté obscure de la force.  
~ Ils propose quoi de plus que le coté des gentils ? Demande Ron.  
~ Eu... Des Cookies ? Propose Gellert.

~ Ouais, à bas les jedis, vive les siths. Cria Daphné.

~ Hé, c'est pas juste elle a déjà la panoplie des seigneurs Siths, son animagus est de couleur noire. S'indigna Théo.  
~ Et alors moi avec ma couleur, et c'est pareil pour Luke, on peut pas rejoindre le coté obscure, sinon on aura l'impression de faire lampe torche. Fit Harry.  
~ Ha, oui, c'est vrai, bon bas, désolé papa mais le coté obscure n'est pas fait pour moi.  
~ Dite, il y a quelqu'un d'adulte et responsable dans cette histoire ? Parce que la, ça devient n'importe quoi. Intervint Maryline.  
~ Moi, je suis l'adulte responsable. » Se proposa Sirius.

Tout le monde se regarda et avec synchronisation, tous éclatèrent de rire. « Bas quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Et les rires redoublèrent.  
À un moment donner Harry et le reste du clan durent aller se déclarer en tant que animagus à l'administration magique française, ce qui leur pris toute une matinée.

Puis le jour du mariage entre Sirius et Amelia arriva, et tous durent rentrer en Angleterre, pour la cérémonie, car Harry et Susan étaient leurs témoins.

Se fut une très belle cérémonie où personne ne vint perturber l'échange des vœux entre les nouveaux époux, comme c'était un mariage entre deux grandes familles de sang-pur tout le gratin de la presse était là, de même un grand nombre de Lord avait été invité, et malheureusement pour Harry, les Malfoy faisaient partie des invités. Et comme Lucius cherchait un moyen de se venger de l'affront que Harry lui avait fait, il réussit à le coincer au buffet, mis à la disposition des invités à midi.  
« ~ Bonjour à vous monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous ? Commença Malfoy père.  
~ Très bien, je vous remercie, et vous votre santé se porte bien ?  
~ Bien plus que pour le Basilic qui a perdu la tête.  
~ Quel basilic ? Quel Tête ? S'inquiète faussent Harry.  
~ Celle qui est parvenu à mon bureau le mois dernier !  
~ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Lord Malfoy, ainsi, je vous prierais de vous écarter, je voudrais goûter à ses jolies crevettes qui sont derrière vous.  
~ Je ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure de manger M. Potter. Et de toute façon qu'allez vous faire, me jeter un sort ? Voyons-nous ne sommes plus dans la cours de récréation. Parlons de chose plus sérieuse.  
~ Non, pas envie, Je vous prirais M. Malfoy de vous décaler s'il vous plais. Dit un peu plus fort Harry, de façon à être entendu par ceux qui se trouvaient proche d'eux.  
~ Parlez moins, fort. Je dois vous...  
~ Pardonnez moi, monsieur vous me gênez, je voudrai Harry de la même façon que précédemment, mais avec la voie d'un garçon moins âgé.  
~ Arrêté votre enfantillage, je vous parle de chose sérieuse...  
~ Luke mon ami, tu tombe bien, peut-tu me faire passer les crevette qui sont juste à côté de toi, un homme m'en empêche. Le coupa Harry au moment où Luke passait par là.  
~ Pardon M. Malfoy, tien Harry, tu peut me donner le plat de charcuterie. Continua Luke.  
~ Merci, tien la voilà, dit moi à quel heure je doit dansé avec ma petite amie ?  
~ A 2h, juste après Sirius et Amelia qui ouvre le bal.  
~ Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il faut que je danse. Se plaignis Harry en ignorant totalement Lucius qui essayait de reprendre la conversation.  
~ Ra Harry, tout le monde te l'a déjà expliqué, c'est une coutume, l'héritier du titre des Black doit faire honneur à sa famille et se présenter au invité par l'intermédiaire de la première danse.  
~ Si ça se trouve d'ici à ce que je devienne lord, ils auront un héritier.  
~ Tu oublie que Sirius ta adopté, et que Amelia va signer les papier pour t'adopter elle aussi, donc tu sera en première position pour recevoir le titre des Black. Expliqua une voie derrière eux.

~ Papa, vous êtes là, génial, Sirius avait peur que Dumbledore vous emploie à autre chose pour aujourd'hui. S'exclame Harry et se tournant vers le fantôme de James.  
~ On ne lui a pas laissé le choix.  
~ C'est sur connaissant maman, une tempête rousse fantôme a du s'abattre dans son bureau.  
~ Même pas, mon chéri, il n'a pas jugé bon de nous interdire de quitter le château. Lui répond Lily. »

L'arrivé de James et Lily avait bien sur fait fuir Malfoy père. 14H arrivèrent trop vite aux yeux d'Harry et c'est avec Daphné qu'il vit les mariés se tenir droit sur la piste, attendant que la musique commence, pour Harry, il s'agissait de rentrer sur la piste au bon moment, car pour les traditionalistes, entrer dans la danse trop tôt portait malheur, pareil quand on entre dans la danse trop tard.

Ce fut Daphné qui trouva le bon moment pour entrer et synchronisant leur pas avec celui des Black, Harry et daphné étaient partis pour une nouvelle valse, où ils durent faire très attention de ne pas danser comment les deux fois précédente et ainsi éclipsé la mariée et le marié, ils n'eurent pas à faire semblant de mal danser puis que Harry, tresser de faire bonne figure à ces parents, de ne pas gêner Sirius et Amelia, et préoccuper par le faite qu'il sortait officiellement avec Daphné (avant le mariage, il était allé voir les parents de sa bien-aimée et avait demander la permission de sortir avec elle).

Il dansa moins bien que d'habitude et de ce fait, se trompa dans un pas et marcha sur le pied de daphné qui ne dit rien, mais l'aida à reprendre correctement la danse. Quand la musique prise fin Harry était soulagé, de même que Sirius qui lui avait un sans-faute.

« ~ Belle danse Sirius, Amelia, mes félicitation pour votre union. Félicita Harry, imiter par Daphné.  
~ Merci, Harry, comment va ton pied daphné ? S'enquit Amelia.  
~ Heureusement que Harry n'est pas lourd.  
~ Ça s'est vu autant que ça ? S'inquiéta Harry.  
~ Malheureusement oui, mais heureusement que ce n'est pas vous les mariés. Éluda Sirius.  
~ Je crois que pour ces questions nous sommes trop jeunes. »

Puis Harry pris daphné dans ses bras telle un prince et la porta jusqu'à la première chaise libre qu'il put trouver et la déposa délicatement avant de galamment lui masser le pied qu'il avait préalablement écrasé.  
« ~ Mille excuse, mademoiselle pour cette indélicatesse lors de notre danse que vous m'aviez si gentiment accordé. » Fit Harry à voix haute.

Pour les plus jeunes, cette phrase sonnait comme une blague, que Harry faisait pour amuser la galerie, mais pour les adultes, tous y virent le message, que quoi qu'il arrive, dans n'importe qu'elle situation, Harry connaissait les coutumes de l'aristocratie anglaise. Et qu'il savait à tout instant gérer son image de futur lord.

Finalement, la seule chose qui entacha le mariage fut l'arriver du Premier ministre en plein milieu du repas du soir et qui demande l'attention de tous par le bien d'un sonorus :  
« ~ Bon soire mes dames et messieurs, je souhaite porter mes meilleur vœux au couple récemment marié. Fit Fudge en inclina la tête en direction du couple. Mais j'ai une nouvelle des plus importante à vous annoncer, plus tôt dans la journée, il y eut un accident dans la prison d'Azkaban, une des prisonnière les plus surveillées, c'est évadé sans que nous sachions comment. Cette prisonnière est Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Dans l'assistance, les époux Londubat se levèrent d'un bond (c'est eux qui l'ont attrapé à l'époque) de même pour les nombreux Aurors invités et des cris de panique se firent entendre.  
« ~ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris toute les dispositions pour qu'elle soit retrouver au plus vite, mais je doit prévenir Harry Potter, de quelque chose. »

Harry étant prés de Fudge fut contrarier d'être ainsi convoqué par le ministre.  
« ~ Que me voulez-vous, Monsieur le premier ministre ?  
~ Discuter avec toi en privé. Harry lui indiqua de le suivre et quand ils furent installés dans un salon pas très loin de la salle de réception.  
~ Harry, il faut que je te met a courant, quand Lestrange c'est enfuit nous sommes retourné dans sa cellule et elle avait pris le temps d'écrire sur l'un des murs un message à ton intention.  
~ Je vous écoute.  
~ Voilà très exactement ce qu'elle a écrit « Harry Potter, où que tu te cache, je te retrouverait et te ferait payer pour le crime que tu a osé perpétrer sur mon maître, et sache le, une fois retrouver tu sera un homme mort, comme tes parents et comme pour tout ses traître à leurs sang que son tes amis. »  
~ Glauque, je confirme, qu'avez-vous prévus pour protéger Poudlard ? Demande Harry absolument pas impressionné.  
~ Votre force de caractère m'éblouis, vous êtes personnellement menacé de mort par l'une des Mangemort la plus puissante et la seul chose qui vous inquiété est la sécurité de vos camarade.  
~ Je me fous de sa menace le jours où j'aurai l'idée de me laisser attraper par cette folle n'est pas arrivé et Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de Grande Bretagne, alors je ne risque rien.  
~ Et le temps qu'il reste des vacances vous allez faire quoi ? Demande Fudge.  
~ Je vais trouver une charmante petite maison où passer la fin du mois de Août et prendre le chemin de Poudlard le moment venus.  
~ D'accord, sachez alors que pour votre sécurité, un Aurors vous protégera pendant le reste des vacance, autre que votre parrain, bien sûr, et que tous les détraqueurs à notre service son à sa recherche. » Termina Fudge avant de le saluer et de partir.

Quand il revint à la fête, tous ses proches lui demandèrent ce qui se passait, mais pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement (du point de vu de Harry) il ne leur dit rien prétextent qu'ils auront tout le temps dit revenir après le mariage. Dumbledore fit aussi une courte apparition où il discuta avec tout le monde et en particulier avec Sirius qui de loin avait l'air d'avoir accepté quelque chose. Puis le lancé de bouquet de là part de la mariée arriva, toutes les filles y participèrent et pour le comble de l'ironie, c'est Daphné qui l'attrapa.  
« ~ Je suis maudit » fut la seul chose que Harry lâcha avant de recevoir une Daphné très contente d'elle dans ses bras.

Le lendemain au lieu de discussion joyeuse, une dispute éclata entre Harry, Sirius et Amelia.  
« ~ Harry, il faut que tu sache que Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de DCFM pour cette année le temps de retrouver ma cousine, et j'ai accepté, et au vu de ce que tu dit sur le message laissé par cette folle j'ai bien fait, pour la suite des vacances on va replacer comme lors de la guerre des sortilèges de protection sur la résidence que tu choisira et nous te surveilleront. Commença calmement Sirius.  
~ Quoi ? Et votre lune de miel ? Vous devez partir demain, et ne revenir que le 1 septembre. Il faut que vous y alliez. S'insurgea Harry.  
~ C'est secondaire, tu est plus important que ce voyage, Harry. Intervint Amelia nouvellement Black.  
~ Non, je refuse que vous annuliez vos vacance à cause de moi, et puis Nymphadora Tonks est la pour me protéger.  
~ Tu n'est pas l'adulte, ce voyage servira à rien si on s'inquiète pour toi. Argumenta Sirius.  
~ Non, si comme tu le dit tu sera prof a la rentrée vous ne pourrez pas faire ce voyage avant les vacance de noël ou de pâque.  
~ Tu va le comprendre en quel langue qu'on s'en fout de se voyage ce qui nous importe le plus c'est toi. Contra Amelia.

~ Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, Salazar et moi on peut faire ce qu'il faut pour lui échapper et puis je ne serais jamais seul une Auror sera la pour me protéger personnellement. Et si je reste caché pendant le reste des vacances aucune chance qu'elle m'atteigne, en plus si vous protégez ma planque avant de partir. Fit Harry en croisant les bras, signe qu'il ne changera pas d'avis.  
~ Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, Salazar et moi on peut faire ce qu'il faut pour lui échapper et puis je ne serais jamais seul une Auror sera la pour me protéger personnellement. Proposa Sirius qui voyait bien qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.  
~ Marché conclu. Fit satisfait Harry avant de partir se changer.  
~ J'ai le droit de maudire le caractère de merde des Potter ? Demande Amelia.  
~ Je crois pas que ça se fasse dans les bonnes famille, mon amour. » Lui répond Sirius.

Sur d'eux, aucune des trois personnes participant au duel lancé par Sirius n'avait prévu leur défaite, mais au bout de dix minutes de combat, celui qui était le plus en difficulté était l'Auror, Sirius n'avait pas même égratigner Harry ou Salazar, t'en leur duo était impressionnant.

Salazar ne pouvant pas vraiment attaquer Sirius comme il avait attaqué le Basilic, servait de bouclier à Harry et c'est pour cela que Sirius ne pouvait pas les toucher, de n'importe qu'elle façon Sirius lançait son sort, Salazar était sur la trajectoire et s'il n'y était pas Harry connaissait suffisamment de parade pour ne pas être touché.  
Harry de son côté visait affreusement bien, tellement bien que Sirius ne peu esquiver les sorts, et du tous les contrer par un charme de bouclier ou de déviation.

Puis le duo eurent l'idée d'avancer de concert, Salazar a la réception des sorts adverse et Harry en position d'attaque, quand Salazar fut assez près de Sirius, il lui boucha la vue en prenant subitement une grande taille et en ouvrant grand ses ailes quand il les rabattit sur lui-même Harry lança un sort que Sirius ne pus éviter ou bloquer se qui acheva le duel, en faveur de l'adolescent.

« ~ je reconnais que vous êtes fort mais, je refuse toujours de partir. Fit Sirius.  
~ Tu la promis, et puis je ne suis pas assez fou pour chercher la confrontation, je préfère fuir que de la combattre et puis je ne serait pas seul, les Grindelward seront avec moi, Daphné aussi et on peut prévoir aussi d'autre moyen d'ici demain pour que je ne sois jamais seul. Contra Harry.  
~ D'accord on va partir, mais si j'apprends que vous avez fait quelque chose de débile avant notre retour, je te jure que tu le regrettera le restant de ta vie et que si c'est pas elle qui t'a tué se sera moi. » Conclu Sirius.

Puis ils organisèrent la fin du mois d'août, Harry logera dans le Manoir des Potter le plus loin de Poudlard, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva en Irlande du Sud (toute l'Irlande administrativement magique est gouverner par l'Angleterre. Nyphadora Tonks (elle est Auror avait eu comme mission de protéger Harry, et seules deux autres résidence était relier par cheminette au manoir des Potter, celle des Londubat et celle des Greengrass et toutes les trois avaient reçus un certain nombre de sortilèges de protection.

Comme Harry ne connaissait pas ce manoir qui ressemblait fortement à un mini château fort, du temps de chevalier, il décida accompagné par Daphné de le visiter entièrement, Tonks préférant surveiller l'entré resta au rez-de-chaussée, ils commencèrent la visite par le grenier, ils y a six étages en plus du grenier, trois sous-sols, quatre tours, des murs protecteur entourant le manoir avec pont-levis et rivière qui entoure elle aussi le tout. (Sirius a beaucoup aimé ce château, parce que là, on parle plus de Manoir, car il était idéalement placé, et avait a lui seule la possibilité de se défendre tout seul.

Donc la visite du grenier fut rapide, il n'y avait rien dedans seulement de trois trucs cassés.  
« ~ Je me demande pourquoi a un moment donné les Potter ont eu l'idée de construire ce château, ou de l'acheter. Demande Harry.  
~ Je sais pas, mais je crois que ma famille à un château du même type au Pays de Galle, et je pense que toute les familles Sang-Pur très ancienne en on un. Lui répond Daphné alors qu'ils redescendaient prendre le déjeuner.

~ Pourquoi en Irlande ? On ne vient pas de là. J'ai regardé, pas d'affiliation directe avec eux.  
~ Un cadeau, au moyen age c'était courant d'offrir ce genre de chose à des chevaliers méritant. Fit quelqu'un derrière eux.  
~ Théo ? T'es arrivé quand ?  
~ Il y a cinq minute, Neville est en train de discuter avec Tonks.  
~ Que sais-tu de plus sur l'histoire ? Questionne Harry.  
~ Faut que tu sache que les Peverell, dons les Potter son issue en ligne directe de succession, était au moyen âge une grande famille de la royauté, et je pense qu'un des chevaliers de la famille à combattu dans une guerre dans cette région et a reçu de la mains du roi ce château en récompense d'un loyaux service.  
~ Houa, génial.  
~ Ce qui veux dire aussi que lorsque tu deviendra lord Potter du obtiendra aussi en plus du tire des Black celui des Peverell puis que t'est le dernier de la ligner du troisième fils Peverel.  
~ Celui de l'histoire des reliques de la morts.  
~ Exacte comme les deux frère d'Ignotus n'ont pas eu de descendant tu est l'héritier de sa place au Magenmagot.  
~ Tu veux dire que si j'accepte le titre des Black j'aurai trois sièges ?  
~ Quatre, du sang de Gryffondore coule dans tes veines.  
~ Hein ?  
~ Tu le savait pas ? Depuis que tu prétends reprendre la place de ta famille dans la société sorcière, tous savent que tu deviendras le plus puissant des lords, plus puissant que Malfoy et si.  
~ Nan, ne parle pas de mon futur avec un mariage. Le coupa Harry. On est trop jeune pour penser à ça. Le coupa Harry.  
~ Bref, tout le monde ne verra pas ton assenions d'un bonne œil. Et même si tu veux laisser ta place de lord à l'hypothétique enfant de Sirius et Amélia, tu resteras quand même plus fort que n'importe qui.  
~ Comment tu sais ça ? Interroge Daphné.  
~ Disons que j'ai écouté au porte et que mon père et Malfoy père en parlait, le pire c'est que mon paternel pense que le jours ou voldy refera surface je le suivrais aveuglement en trahissant mes amis.  
~ t'a déjà réfléchie a ça ?  
~ Ouais et bas Voldy peut danser comme les ballerine en tutu rose que je ne le rejoignerais pas. Fit catégoriquement Théo.  
~ Ah, d'accord, c'est cool de ta part.  
~ Parlons d'autre chose, vous faites quoi ?  
~ On a décidé de visiter tout le château en partant du haut ver le bas et en finissant par les tours.  
~ Cool on peut vous aider ? » Demande Neville qui arrivait avec Tonks pour déjeuner.

Après le déjeuner, ils grimpèrent pour le sixième étage, Harry et Daphné, c'était transformé en loup et Théo en aigle pour aller plus vite, seul Neville dû courir sous sa forme humaine, puis qu'un ours dans un bâtiment ça le fait tellement.

Comme l'étage était très grand chacun prit un côté de l'immense carré que représentait le château, Harry se retrouva dans une section dédiée, de ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'art de la chevalerie, il y avait beaucoup d'armures (sans doute enchanté), des livres sur la stratégie militaire pleins les bibliothèques, beaucoup de tableaux magiques, visiblement le château appartenait depuis toujours à des familles sorcières, il découvrit aussi une salle des potions avec un certain nombre d'ingrédients, placé sous sortilège de conversation, qui ferait pâlir d'envie le maître des potions de Poudlard.

Quand il retrouva, dans un salon ovale qui communiquait avec tous les couloirs autour de lui, ses amis, il apprit qu'ils avaient eux aussi trouvé à peu prés la même chose que lui, ils décidèrent de redescendre et faire part de leurs découvertes à Tonks qui elle avait de son côté exploré le rez-de-chaussée, sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

Et ainsi de suite, selon les jours Harry était seul a explorer le château soit il avait ses amis et en peu de temps les six étages furent tout visité.

Pour le moment, seul le troisième était intéressant, et il confirmait que le château appartenait au Peverell, car ils y trouvèrent une immense salle où sur les murs était représenté un arbre généalogique très bizarre à première vue puis qu'il ne représentait pas les descendants de cette famille, mais plutôt toutes les personnes qui avait obtenu l'une des trois reliques de la mort, c'est comme ça que Harry sues qu'il avait la cape, Luke fut très impressionné de savoir que son père avait tenu dans ses mains la baguette de sureau, et que maintenant, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait, cet homme apparaissait aussi comme le détenteur de la cape jusqu'à ce qu'il la redonne à Harry le jour de noël de sa première année.  
Quand ils virent la tête de Voldemort comme étant la personne qui avait détenu en dernier la pierre de résurrection, ils frissonnèrent tous, puis jugent utile de prévenir un adulte sur leur découverte, ils demandèrent à Grindelward de venir et il fut lui-même estomaqué de cette découverte.

« ~ C'est génial, bravo les enfants, avec ça on pourra peut-être retrouver la pierre de résurrection. S'enthousiasma Gellert.  
~ Tu veux quand même pas les regrouper sur une seul personne ? S'inquiéta de suite Luke.  
~ Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, mais pas pour mon profit personnel, fils, je pense que si quelqu'un doit les avoir ce n'est certainement pas Dumbledore ou moi.  
~ Qui ? Demanda Daphné.  
~ Une personne qui sera en mesure de vaincre Voldemort. » Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry.  
« ~Ha, non, je vais pas devenir le maître de la mort pour battre quelqu'un qui se dit lui même immortelle. La baguette me servirait à rien, j'ai la mienne et elle me suffit largement, la pierre est inutile, j'ai personne à faire revenir d'entre les morts, en plus elle ne le fait qu'à moitié, ensuite la cape est la seule qui m'est utile pour rester discrète et ne pas me faire chopper dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Argumenta Harry.  
~ Les enfants voilà comment priser les rêve d'une vie. Fit tragiquement Gellert.  
~ Donc tu ne voudra pas que Dumbledore te donne ce qui te reviens de droit ? Insista Neville.  
~ Nan, en plus son porteur a une légère tendance a mourir jeune.  
~ Dudu n'est plus si jeune que ça. Remarqua Ron.  
~ C'est vrai, au fait il a quelque âge ?  
~ Le même que le mien. Expliqua Gellert.  
~ Vous êtes si vieux que ça ? Vous ne faites pas votre Gellert. Dit Hermione.  
~ Merci de me le faire remarquer »

La deuxième chose qui fut intéressante fut la découverte des quatre tours qui contenait une bibliothèque chacune, sur un thème donné : la tour nord : DCFM.

La tour Sud : magie noire (Harry fut sidéré de découvrir les livres de cette tour et préféra prévenir tout le monde de ne pas y entrer, sauf si c'est un adulte responsable et averti).

La tour Est : métamorphose, Ron qui avec Susan parcourait cette tour se plaignis qu'avec ça, ils auraient pu devenir animagus bien plus rapidement.

Et enfin dans la tour Ouest, ils découvrirent des livres consacrés sur la magie élémentaire, qui intéressa immédiatement Harry.

« ~ Tu crois qu'on a le droit de sortir ces livres de la tour ? Demande Harry à Tonks, le soir même.  
~ Je sais pas, généralement les maisons des grandes familles protègent le contenu de leurs patrimoine de façon a ce que seul un héritier puis les utiliser.  
~ Normalement j'en suis l'héritier, que ce passe-t-il si ce n'est pas le cas ?  
~ Soit tu meurt, soit t'es expulsé de l'endroit plus ou moins fortement. C'est la même chose pour les coffres à Gringotte.

~ Cool, j'en parlerais avec papa et maman avant de chercher a faire quelque chose. »

Comme Lily et James purent venir le lendemain, il leur demanda leurs avis, et aucun des deux ne virent de problème a ce que Harry tente de sortir un des livres. Ce qu'il fit avec brio, encouragé par cette petite victoire, Luke fit la même chose et se retrouva prisonnier de la tour pendant deux jours, le temps que Harry, James et Lily trouvent le moyen de le faire sortir, considéré comme voleur par la tour.

« ~ Plus jamais je le jure je ne volerais de chose dans ma vie. Fit Luke après être sortie.  
~ Au moins on sait que le château sais réagir en cas d'intrusion. Remarqua Tonks.  
~ Haha, très drôle, en attendant j'ai faim. »

Harry de ce fait chercha dans la bibliothèque tout ce qu'y lui permettre de devenir élémentaliste, il fit part de son attention à ses amis et tous décidèrent de le suivre, comme pour les animagus, ce que ne surent pas ses amis, c'est que Harry avait quand même pris un livre qui se trouvait dans la tour Sud : sortilèges de Magie noirs pour débutant et leurs contre-maléfices.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Review SVP !

A la semaine prochaine =)


	21. Chapitre 20 : Une rentrée détraquée !

Bonjour à tous, comment allez vous ? Voici un nouveau chapitre, légèrement plus cours que les autres, mais il est d'une importance capital ! (Paris), il me permet de vous dire que à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis en collaboration avec une Béta qui corrige toutes mes fautes d'orthographes et autres incompréhensions que j'ose poster (désolé), donc je vous demande des applaudissements, non, une ovation pour : Chambre 313 (oui c'est son pseudo) clap clap clap (vous le voyez pas mais j'applaudis comme un dingue derrière son ordi) =)

Ensuite, bas profitez bien de se chapitre qui donnera le ton sur le reste de l'année : bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :** Une entrée détraquée.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, la rentrée arriva plus vite que prévu et ils n'avaient pu explorer totalement le château, ils leur restaient les sous-sols. Sirius et Amelia rentrèrent de leur voyage de noces bronzés (ils étaient allés dans les Caraïbes) et Sirius ne fut pas du tout surpris quand Harry leur annonça qu'ils allaient apprendre la magie élémentaire, comme ils avaient déjà fait le boulot de préparation mentale avec les Animagus cela ne leur prendrait que peu de temps pour être prêt.

Harry vit avec horreur que son parrain allait prendre le train avec eux et pire qu'il s'installait directement dans leur wagon et fit semblant de dormir. La grande surprise arriva en la personne d'Hermione qui avait décidé d'adopter un animal de compagnie et son choix s'était porté sur un chat, roux, les pattes arquées, et la face aplatie. Alors que le train prenait de la vitesse Ron commença la discussion :

« Tu sais Hermione, ta chose, elle peut te bouloter toute crue le jour où tu fais ton truc. »

D'un commun accord, ils avaient choisi d'utiliser « ton truc » comme expression pour dire Animagus.

« Mais non, j'ai déjà fait mon truc devant lui et il n'a même pas réagi, et puis il a l'air d'être un chat assez intelligent pour savoir qui est son maître, se défendit Hermione.

~ Ha, intelligent n'est pas la première chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit en le voyant, je dirais plus qu'il s'est pris un mur à la naissance.

~ Pff tu dis ça parce que depuis le début toi, Harry, Daphné et Sirius êtes ignorés par lui, il sent les choses et il sait très exactement à qui il a affaire. »

C'est vrai que depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée, Pattenrond avait soigneusement évité les représentants de la race canine et Lupin et s'était plutôt rapproché de Susan. Il regardait Neville avec méfiance.

« Au fait vous prenez quelles options cette année ? demanda Luke.

~ Personnellement je vais prendre Rune, Arithmancie et Soins aux créatures magiques, lista Harry.

~ Divination, Soins aux créatures magiques, fit Ron.

~ Deux ? C'est tout ? Moi je vais prendre Rune, Soins aux créatures magiques, Arithmancie et divination, intervint Hermione.

~ Ok, pour moi ce sera comme Harry, fit Daphné. La divination n'est là que pour les flemmards qui ne veulent pas se fouler avec une matière trop compliquée.

~ Je vois que tu as une idée bien arrêtée sur le sujet, s'exclama Neville, moi j'ai choisi Rune et Soins aux créatures magiques.

~ Arithmancie et Soins aux créatures magiques, dit simplement Théo.

~ Rune, Soins aux créatures magiques et Arithmancie, expliqua Luke.

~ Et moi je prends Études des runes et Soins aux créatures magiques, fit Susan.

~ Cool, on sera tous en Soins aux créatures magiques, remarqua Harry. Hermione, tu vas faire comment pour Arithmancie et divination ? Ils sont en même temps.

~ Ha mince, bah je demanderai aux professeurs de me laisser essayer les deux pendant la première semaine et je choisirai la meilleure matière.

~ Qui va continuer les duels et le Quidditch ? » demanda Luke.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch dirent que si cela leur prenait trop de temps ils négligeraient les duels, sans pour autant les laisser tomber, mais les autres promirent de rester, en plus ils aimaient bien éclater les plus vieux qu'eux. Sirius entendant cela les traita de barbares. Puis le train s'arrêta.

« On est déjà arrivés ? questionna Susan.

~ Non, non c'est trop tôt le charriot à friandises n'est pas encore passé, indiqua Neville.

~ T'es qu'un ventre toi, mais t'as raison, s'exclama Daphné. Et puis il y a du mouvement dehors. »

Une secousse fit trembler le train et un drôle de sentiment envahit toute la cabine, ils avaient le sentiment que plus jamais ils ne seraient joyeux, puis une main cadavérique apparut sur la porte et l'ouvrit, ils virent tous une chose noire encapuchonnée flottante au-dessus du sol apparaître, le mal-être grandissait en eux et…

« Spero Patronum » cria Sirius alors que la majorité du clan se transformait en Animagus. Un Sinistros apparut et chargea le Détraqueur qui fuyait, Sirius le poursuivit en surveillant son Patronus à distance pour éviter d'en perdre le contrôle. Quand le train reprit sa route et que Sirius s'assura qu'il était bien parti, il retourna dans le wagon de son filleul pour voir que par miracle tous avaient repris leur forme humaine et que personne d'autre n'avait vu leur changement. Sirius décida d'aller parler au machiniste.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry.

~ Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un Détraqueur, expliqua Luke. Papa m'en a parlé avant la rentrée et m'a prévenu que c'étaient ces choses qui gardaient la prison d'Azkaban et cherchaient Bellatrix.

~ Heureusement que Sirius était là, sinon on était cuit.

~ Ouais, pourquoi vous vous êtes transformé ? questionna Hermione, la seule à n'avoir pas changé de forme.

~ Je sais pas, on devrait aller se changer, on ne va pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard maintenant. » fit remarquer Susan.

Quand le train arriva enfin au château, tous lâchèrent un « ouf » collectif de soulagement, d'être enfin arrivés. À la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore prit la parole avant que le banquet de début d'année ne commence :

« Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes. Je souhaite retenir votre attention cinq minutes pour vous informer qu'un nouvel enseignant a été trouvé pour le poste de Professeur de DCFM en la personne de Sirius Black, qui a décidé de se retirer du bureau des Aurors pour assurer notre protection contre le danger extérieur que représente Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est aussi pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retrouvée, des Détraqueurs patrouilleront à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je voudrais aussi y rajouter qu'il ne faut à aucun moment leur laisser la possibilité de vous faire du mal. Aucun déguisement ne pourra les tromper, cependant, si la lumière s'est éteinte, il vous suffit de toujours la rallumer. Bien, je voudrais aussi vous faire part de la nomination de Norbert Dragonneau au poste de professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, aidé par notre garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid. »

Toute la salle chuchotait sur cette nouvelle et remarquèrent enfin le vieil homme assis entre le professeur Mcgonagall et Hagrid. Puis les plats apparurent et tous partagèrent leurs discussions entre Norbert Dragonneau et Sirius Black.

Enfin, il fut temps d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain ils reçurent leurs emplois du temps comme à chaque début d'année, et voici ce que put lire Harry :

Lundi : Matin : Arithmancie 2h avec Septima Vector et 2h de Métamorphose. Après-midi : 4h de DCFM avec Sirius Black.

Mardi : Matin : 2h de Soins aux créatures magiques, 2h de Sortilège. Après-midi : 2h de Botanique, 2h d'Histoire de la magie. Soir : club de duel.

Mercredi : Matin : 2h de DCFM, 2h d'Histoire de la magie. Après-midi : 2h Étude des Runes avec Bathsheba Babbling, 2h de Potions. Soir : Astronomie 2h.

Jeudi : Matin : 4h de Potion. Après-midi : 2h de Botanique, 2h de Métamorphose. Soir : Entraînement de Quidditch en équipe.

Vendredi : Matin : 2h d'Étude des Runes, 2h de métamorphose. Après-midi : 2h de Soins aux créatures magiques, 2h de DCFM.

Dimanche : Soir : entraînement de Quidditch avec toutes les équipes.

Cette année encore le Clan n'allait pas s'ennuyer, et ceux qui avaient Arithmancie y allèrent. Hermione fut ravie de ce premier cours, principalement parce que Vector était cool, stricte et exigeante à la fois. La métamorphose fut un simple cours pour revoir les bases des deux dernières années, qui ennuya profondément les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles.

« Alors Potter, tu t'es caché où pendant le mois d'août ? questionna Drago, goguenard.

~ Loin de ta tronche et de ta débilité, et ça m'a fait un bien fou, t'imagines pas.

~ Calme-toi, Potter, sache que s'il t'arrive malheur cette année ce sera entièrement ta faute et pas besoins d'aller chialer dans les jambes des adultes.

~ Au fait Drago, tu diras bonjour à notre tante le jour où tu rentreras à la maison. Je suis sûr que Tata Bella t'a préparé un bon gros gâteau au chocolat pour te féliciter d'avoir été aussi nul à l'école, se moqua Harry.

~ Elle n'est pas chez nous, et elle ne fait pas partie de ta famille, rétorqua Drago, hargneux, en faisant signe à Crabbe et Goyle de montrer leurs muscles.

~ Bien sûr que si, la mère de mon père est la sœur de la mère de ta mère et de mon parrain (il est à noter qu'il fallut du temps à tout le monde à part Harry pour comprendre qu'Harry avait une grand-mère qui venait de la famille des Black). Et puis où se cacherait-elle, si ce n'est chez vous ?

~ Tu vas trop loin Potter. »

Et sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur Harry avec l'aide de Crabbe et Goyle. Malheureusement ils ne se doutaient pas qu'Harry avait pris des cours de self-défense quand il était petit et après avoir esquivé agilement les attaques des trois autres, il donna un coup de poing dans le nez de Crabbe, un coup de pied dans les genoux de Goyle et stoppa net le poing que Drago lui lançait en direction du ventre. Heureusement que pour le voir venir, Salazar l'avait aidé, et retournant le poing de Malefoy, il le fit passer derrière son dos de façon à ce que Harry soit derrière son adversaire l'empêchant de se battre.

« ~ Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Severus Rogue passablement énervé, accompagné par Sirius.

~ Rien professeur, j'amène de ce pas ces trois élèves à l'infirmerie, apparemment ils ont voulu se battre au corps-à-corps avec un adversaire plus fort qu'eux, répondit Harry le plus naturellement possible tenant toujours Drago devant lui.

~ Faites. Nott, Londubat occupez-vous de vos camarades par terre, lança Rogue. Et je vous attends tous les quatre, c'est-à-dire ces trois élèves et « l'adversaire plus fort qu'eux », en retenue samedi matin à 8h, termina le professeur de potion. »

Neville et Théo prirent Crabbe et Goyle par la peau du cou et partirent avec Harry toujours aux prises avec Drago, vers l'infirmerie. Harry là-bas, le trio du clan partit sans rien dire et Mme Pomfresh s'occupa du nez cassé de Crabbe et du bras foulé de Drago.

Après avoir mangé rapidement ils partirent tous pour le premier cours de DCFM, où ils eurent le déplaisir de faire une balade dans le château avec leur nouveau professeur Sirius Black. Quand ils trouvèrent ce que cherchait leur prof, dix minutes de cours avaient passé et ils furent tous déçus de se trouver devant une armoire qui semblait bouger.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Sirius Black et votre professeur en DCFM pour cette année. Bien, voici une armoire. Elle contient une chose qui faire ressortir vos plus grosses craintes pour vous faire littéralement mourir de peur. Cette chose se cache dans des endroits souvent abandonnés et dans le noir. Je suis ? Je suis ? Oui, miss Granger ?

~ Un épouvantard, Monsieur.

~ Exacte. Qui connaît le sort nous permettant de le neutraliser ? »

Tout le Clan leva la main.

« Miss Parkinson ?

~ Je ne sais pas.

~ Monsieur Malefoy ?

~ Aucune idée, demandez à votre filleul, ses amis et lui ont l'air de connaître la solution, alors interrogez-les.

~ Mauvaise réponse. Je veux pour le prochain cours M. Malefoy un parchemin de 50 centimètres sur les épouvantards et le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Monsieur Potter, je vous écoute.

~ Le sortilège est Ridikulus, mais il ne se suffit pas à lui-même, il faut penser à un truc qui nous fasse rire, car ce n'est que le rire qui bat réellement l'épouvantard.

~ Excellent ! 10 points pour Serdaigle et Serpentard. Bien maintenant vous allez répéter avec moi, avant que vous n'affrontiez vos propres peurs : Ridikulus.

~ Ridikulus, fit toute la classe.

~ Parfait, qui veut commencer ? »

Ron passa en premier et sa peur des araignées refit surface, Susan passa après et fit face au cadavre de tous ses amis, de même pour Neville qui lui vit ceux de ses parents. Hermione avait peur d'un homme avec un fusil, sans doute un chasseur, Théo dut affronter l'idéologie de son père, Daphné avait peur qu'Harry ne la quitte ou ne la voie plus comme une amie. Luke avait peur des serpents. Quand toute la classe fut passée il ne restait que Harry qui se présenta devant l'épouvantard sans savoir de quoi il avait vraiment peur. Il vit apparaître devant lui un Détraqueur et ne put lancer le sort, avant que d'un coup de queue Salazar ne le renvoie dans son armoire.

« C'est aussi une façon de faire, concéda Sirius.

~ Je pense que tu peux te passer de ce sort tant que tu n'as pas vaincu cette peur, un épouvantard sous la forme de Détraqueur ne peut pas être vaincu par le Ridikulus c'est la seule exception. Et le fait d'avoir peur de la peur elle-même démontre un grand courage. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez tous partir, termina Black. »

Harry qui avait été le plus chamboulé par l'épouvantard resta là où il était quand l'épouvantard était apparu devant lui. Puis ses amis le tirèrent pour le faire sortir.

« Ouha, ça c'est un cours, s'exclama Luke.

~ T'as raison, je ne savais pas que je pouvais surmonter ma peur de voir mes parents morts, fit Neville.

~ T'as fait comment ? s'enquit Susan.

~ Je me suis représenté avec mes parents bien vivants et dans ma tête je me suis répété qu'ils n'étaient pas morts.

~ En tout cas, perso, je pensais que tu ferais apparaître Voldemort, Harry.

~ J'y ai pensé aussi, mais ça fait deux ans que je me retrouve devant lui et je l'ai par deux fois vaincu. Donc je n'ai pas de raisons d'avoir peur de lui, et je me suis souvenu de l'effet que ça fait de se retrouver devant un Détraqueur, expliqua Harry.

~ En tout cas, t'as pas de veine. Tu reprends les cours de DCFM et la première chose qui te tombe dessus est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas vaincre, comme d'habitude.

~ T'as raison, Susan, mais ce qui m'a plus surpris c'est le sérieux de Sirius. Ça lui change d'être prof. »

Le lendemain ils avaient tous Soins aux créatures magiques. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du château, Norbert Dragonneau les y attendait avec Hagrid. Une fois toute la classe réunie, sous l'impulsion du professeur, ils partirent en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

« On ne va quand même pas dans la Forêt interdite ? se plaignit Drago.

~ Bien sûr que si, imbécile, tu les retrouves où les créatures magiques sinon ? lui répondit sèchement Harry.

~ Exactement, Monsieur ? fit Dragonneau.

~ Potter, Harry Potter.

~ Parfait, je suppose que tu seras volontaire pour montrer l'exemple à tes camarades quand tu seras devant la créature qui nous attend ? proposa Norbert.

~ Tant qu'il ne s'agit ni d'un vampire ni d'un loup-garou.

~ Génial, maintenant ouvrez-tous vos livres à la page 10 de votre manuel et lisez-en le contenu. Faites juste attention aux branches d'arbres et aux racines. »

Cette demande étonna les élèves qui marchaient toujours vers la forêt.

« Euh… Sans vous offenser professeur, comment fait-on pour ne pas se faire mordre ? demanda Hermione.

~ Voyons, jeune fille, caressez-lui le dos et ça suffira.

~ Bah, oui Hermione, caressons le dos de cette bébête, murmura Ron en rigolant. »

Pendant le trajet beaucoup faillirent se casser la figure en tentant de lire et de marcher en même temps. Cependant, lorsqu'ils virent tous le sujet de leur lecture en vrai, ils poussèrent un « wouaaaa » collectif.

« Bien, M. Potter je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous avancer devant Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. Je précise pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu ce passage que les hippogriffes sont des êtres très susceptibles et rancuniers. Ne vous avisez jamais de l'insulter ou vous courez directement vers la mort. Bien, M. Potter, fixez-le bien dans les yeux, et une fois que vous aurez capté son regard, inclinez-vous. »

Comme sa vie en dépendait Harry obéit au professeur, même si présenter son cou à cette chose serait théoriquement la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire. Il se passa bien deux minutes avant que Buck n'incline à son tour le buste.

« Maintenant approchez-vous lentement, Hagrid, faites attention que votre hippogriffe ne s'emballe pas. »

Buck claqua du bec quand Harry avança trop vite.

« Arrêtez-vous, reculez d'un pas… Bien, maintenant tendez le bras paume en avant et continuez d'avancer. »

Quand l'hippogriffe avança d'un coup la tête en avant à la rencontre de cette main tendue, un certain nombre de personnes se tendirent, mais Harry arrêta simplement de bouger, enfin caressant quand même l'animal. Grâce aux avantages laissés par son loup, Harry pouvait sentir le cœur de l'animal battre, et savait d'instinct que l'hippogriffe ne lui ferait pas de mal tant que lui le prédateur, ne lui faisait rien.

« Bravo, M. Potter, je suppose que maintenant il vous laissera monter sur son dos. »

Sans dire un mot, Hagrid saisit Harry et le porta jusque derrière l'animal, il le déposa sur son dos, et d'une claque sur la croupe, Buck s'envola avec son chargement. La sensation pour Harry fut toute autre que celle qu'il ressentait sur son balai. Il sentait chaque muscle de l'hippogriffe bouger quand celui-ci battait des ailes, le vent claquait au visage du jeune homme, la position était instable et à plusieurs reprises Harry faillit chuter de sa monture. Mais Buck savait se comporter avec un humain sur le dos et se repositionnait sous lui de façon à éviter la perte du chargement. Bientôt, ils revinrent finalement dans la clairière où la classe écoutait patiemment les paroles du professeur.

« Parfait, M. Potter est de retour. Une fois arrivé, je demanderai à Hagrid d'aller chercher les quatre autres spécimens pour que vous puissiez les examiner jusqu'à la fin du cours. Après quoi vous commencerez un parchemin de 30 centimètres pour le détailler, tout d'abord son physique, puis sa façon de vivre en groupe et de s'alimenter. Je tiens à spécifier que si vous recopiez votre livre, je le saurais et votre copie sera considérée comme nulle et vous fera gagner des heures de colle. »

Quand Harry, regagna la terre ferme, Drago s'avança :

« En fait tu n'es pas si méchant, stupide animal, hein ? »

L'hippogriffe l'avait entendu et se cabra, il allait abattre une de ses pattes avant sur l'importun qui osait l'insulter quand…

« Accio Drago Malefoy, lança Daphné d'un mouvement souple du poignet, mais au lieu de réceptionner son paquet qui arrivait à toute allure, elle se jeta de côté et Malefoy fils alla s'écraser contre un arbre. »

Pendant ce temps Hagrid calma Buck et le reste de la classe se tourna donc vers Malefoy qui tenait son bras en écharpe.

« Tu m'as cassé le bras, hurla Drago. »

En effet, il avait essayé de se retourner avant de faire sa rencontre avec l'arbre, rencontre que son bras n'avait donc pas appréciée.

« C'est bien un mal, pour un bien. Sans l'intervention de cette jeune fille, vous auriez fini en pâté pour Nifleur en moins de deux secondes. Je crois avoir spécifié qu'il ne fallait pas les insulter. Eh bien, partez tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Cette expérience ne vous aura valu que la perte de 50 points pour votre maison et trois heures de colle que vous effectuerez avec Hagrid et moi. »

Quand le cours se termina, ils retrouvèrent Drago en Sortilège, silencieux et le bras dans une attelle. Ses amis, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, se précipitèrent vers lui et il commença à se plaindre, alors que de son nid, Salazar se foutait royalement de sa gueule en mimant toutes les cinq minutes Drago partant faire un bisou à l'arbre, en se laissant tomber en arrière. Comme ça faisait rire tout le monde le professeur lui demanda d'arrêter mais non sans questionner Harry auparavant sur son attitude puis, quand Flitwick sut le pourquoi du comment, il déplaça le nid de Salazar pile devant Drago qui ne pouvait que le voir, et rajouta, tout en demandant à l'Occamy de continuer son manège :

« Pour que vous compreniez que ce que vous avez fait est stupide. »

Les soucis de Drago ne s'arrêtèrent pas car quand tous les Serpentards virent que les quelques points qu'ils avaient réussis à gagner ce matin avaient été perdus par une seule personne et en un coup, cela ne plut pas énormément, Harry demanda à ce que sa maison ne cherche pas à se venger, car cela n'améliorera pas l'état cérébral de leur camarade, et tous l'écoutèrent.

La semaine passa trop vite aux yeux d'Harry qui redoutait l'heure de colle avec son professeur de potion.

Leur professeur de Potion leur rappela qu'il est interdit de se battre dans les couloirs, que s'il pouvait régler leurs comptes autre part que dans l'école et devant elle, ce serait bien pour l'image de la maison Serpentard.

Ainsi commença l'année, les jours se succédèrent aux semaines et le mois se termina par une apparition des plus flippantes :

« Potter, on parle de toi dans la Gazette des Sorciers, cria Drago en lui jetant le journal.

~ Une nouvelle agression a été constatée dans l'affaire de l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange. En effet, depuis qu'elle s'est évadée en août dernier, elle aurait commis un certain nombre de meurtres que le ministère aurait tenté de cacher aux yeux de notre société : elle aurait, en outre, tué pas moins de 6 personnes en deux mois et à chaque fois que cela s'est produit, elle a enjoint les autorités à lui donner sans discussion possible Harry Potter, afin qu'elle arrête sa tuerie. La seule réponse que le Ministre de la Magie nous a fait parvenir est qu'il ne cédera pas à un si vil chantage, lut Hermione. De plus, nous ne pouvons que constater que les meurtres se rapprochent inexorablement de l'école Poudlard, où se trouve actuellement le dénommé Harry Potter.

~ Six personnes ? demanda Harry.

~ Exactement Potter, et de ce que dit la Gazette, elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant de t'avoir, répondit Drago.

~ Dommage pour elle, il se pourrait que je ne sois pas intéressé pour un rencard avec notre tante, j'espère que tu lui diras quand tu la verras à Noël.

~ Je t'ai déjà dit que ma famille n'a rien à voir avec elle, cracha Malefoy avant de partir.

~ Que comptes-tu faire Harry ? demanda Neville.

~ Laisser le Ministère de la magie s'occuper de notre protection, répondit sobrement Harry. »

* * *

Alors ? verdicts ? Review SVP !

A la semaine prochaine, et n'oublier de vous mobiliser pour demain (pour ceux qui on +18) car des gens se son battu pour qu'on puisse voté et vivre dans une république libre, ne gâchons pas leur sacrifice =)


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à tous comment ça va bien ? voici un nouveau chapitre profitez en c'est un chapitre à 6000 mot (d'habitude ils tourne entre 4 000 et 5 000 XD)

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Des échecs et un souci de discrétion**

Alors que Harry et ses amis reprenaient l'école, Gellert Grindelward s'était investi d'une tache : retrouver et emprisonner Bellatrix Lestrange. Quand il avait su qu'elle s'était évadée, il avait immédiatement repris ses recherches sur la localisation exacte du corps de Voldemort. Quand il l'avait enfin localisé, ce qui lui avait pris tout le mois d'août puisqu'il avait été coupé dans ses recherches par les appels d'Harry dans le château des Potter en Irlande, il partit pour l'Albanie et se mit à la recherche de Tom Jedusor. Une fois cela fait, il le surveilla de loin en espérant ainsi croiser Bellatrix qui irait chercher son maître pour lui rendre son corps et la puissance qu'il avait jadis acquise avec la magie noire. Sauf qu'au milieu du mois de septembre il reçut un hibou de la part de Dumbledore :

« Cher ami, je me permets de t'envoyer ce message, en espérant que personne ne l'intercepte, pour te demander à quoi tu jouais et où tu te trouvais actuellement ?

Car si ton brillant cerveau a défini avant tout le monde les plans de cette chère cousine de Patmol, je pense que que tu t'es légèrement fourvoyé, et donc je te prierais de ramener ta baguette par ici ! Elle n'a pas eu la même idée que toi et actuellement tu es le seul, à ma connaissance, à pouvoir l'arrêter ! Avant qu'elle n'ait tué plus d'innocent.

Bien à toi, ton ami d'enfance. »

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, il pensa juste à « Et merde » puis retraversa en quelques jours la moitié de l'Europe, et la Manche, pour se retrouver dans le bureau d'un certain directeur d'une certaine école de sorcellerie.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir, Gellert ? questionna aimablement Dumbledore.

~ Je viens aux nouvelles, où en est la progression de Black ? répondit Grindelwald, impatient.

~ Eh bien, il est en train d'apprendre à nos élèves comment manier correctement une baguette pour se protéger des créatures obscures que peuple notre Monde, commença Albus.

~ Pas de Sirius, Bellatrix. Où a-t-elle été aperçue en dernier ? s'impatienta Gellert.

~ Personne ne le sait, mais elle laisse un certain nombre de cadavres derrière elle, des moldus en majorité, le dernier était un sorcier, je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse la différence entre eux, elle tue simplement.

~ Elle a une baguette ?

~ Malheureusement oui, on ne sait pas comment elle a fait pour en avoir une, Ollivander n'a pas été attaqué, ni volé.

~ Les Malefoy ? s'enquit Gellert.

~ Le fils plaide que non, elle n'est pas chez eux, malgré les attaques d'Harry à chaque fois que Drago lui parle, et le père clame haut et fort la même chose, et a accepté une protection d'Aurors au cas où elle ferait son apparition.

~ Tu as parlé de meurtres… Combien ? Et où ?

~ Pour le moment 6, le premier a été tué à Brighton sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre, et le sixième était pas loin d'Oxford au nord-ouest de Londres.

~ Aucun à Londres ?

~ Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit passée.

~ Donc elle prend son temps pour venir jusqu'ici… conclut Gellert.

~ Oui, et elle prend un malin plaisir à tuer des innocents pour nous obliger à lui donner Harry car à chaque mort elle laisse un message qui explique qu'elle n'arrêtera pas tant qu'on ne le lui aura pas livré.

~ C'est ignoble, comment réagit Harry ?

~ Il n'en souffre pas, mais je pense que si elle s'en prend à l'un de ses camarades, n'importe lequel, là il réagira et pas pour le mieux, craignait Dumbledore.

~ Compréhensible. Pour le moment il doit penser que ce ne sont que des innocents qui ont eu le malheur de la croiser, alors que si elle s'en prend à la famille d'un élève, ça sera de sa faute. Maintenant je vais à Oxford pour voir si elle n'a pas laissé d'indices, conclut Grindelwald.

~ Fait attention aux détraqueurs, prévint Albus. »

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait, il transplana directement dans un des parcs de la ville. Il alla directement dans un hôtel, s'y changea pour mettre des vêtements moldus et se rendit à l'accueil pour s'enquérir de si quelque chose d'inhabituelle avait eu lieu dans les environs. On lui répondit que justement, pas loin de l'université d'Oxford, il y avait eu un meurtre des plus effroyable : une jeune femme avait été assassinée dans des circonstances troubles. De plus depuis que le corps de la jeune femme avait été découvert, des hommes habillés bizarrement patrouillaient dans le coin, et qu'à cela s'ajoutait un froid mordant et inhabituel. Gellert en conclut que les Aurors étaient sur place et que les détraqueurs étaient de la partie.

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le lieu du crime, et quand l'hôtesse parlait d'hommes habillés bizarrement, c'était compréhensible. Tous les gardes avaient soit un chapeau melon, soit un haut-de-forme, soit un chapeau de cowboy, avec pour certains des costards-cravates, ou d'élégantes vestes à queue-de-pie. Certains préféraient le style avec des vestes en cuire, un jean, un blouson, des gants et des bottes militaires. D'autres étaient vêtus comme les traders que l'on pouvait croiser à la City. Tout ça au même endroit… pas étonnant que les moldus se posent des questions, il pouvait aussi sentir qu'un sortilège repousse moldu avait été posé sur la zone, de même qu'un sort anti-transplanage. Il patienta jusque tard dans la nuit, attendant que les deux Aurors postés devant la porte de la victime s'endorment ou ne soient plus sur leurs gardes. Une fois la menace des Aurors écartée, Gellert entra dans l'appartement.

Le corps de la victime avait été enlevé, mais rien qu'à la vue du sang sur les murs, les meubles, le carrelage au sol et le plafond, on pouvait deviner que Bellatrix s'était « amusée » avec sa victime, la torturant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pour Gellert, habitué à la magie noire, il pouvait aisément dire que l'un des sorts impardonnables avait été utilisé, l'endoloris. D'autres, qu'il connaissait pour les avoir lui-même utilisés pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale pour extorquer des informations à ses victimes, avait dû être utilisés sur le mort simplement pour le plaisir. Face à la porte d'entrée, le message adressé à Harry et au Premier ministre de la magie était encore là, et était tracé avec, sans aucun doute, le sang de la victime.

Il commença à chercher des indices qui permettraient d'en connaître plus sur la victime, et après deux heures de recherche, il découvrit que cette jeune femme n'avait pas été tuée au hasard. Elle faisait partie des nombreux moldus employés par le Ministère de la Magie dans diverses choses concernant les deux peuples d'Angleterre. Généralement, ils étaient engagés pour leur expertise dans les affaires des Aurors où pouvaient se mêler connaissances sorcières comme moldues. Cela incluait l'utilisation des techniques scientifiques comme la reconnaissance de l'ADN, ou l'utilisation des caméras de surveillance, les analyses de sang, etc.

Quand il le découvrit grâce au badge, pourtant bien caché, de la jeune femme, qui l'identifiait comme informatrice au service des sorciers, il sortit de l'appartement et envoya une longue lettre à Sirius en lui demandant si les autres victimes moldues avaient un rapport avec le ministère de la magie.

La réponse lui vint trois jours plus tard :

« Cher Mage Gris*

Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour découvrir l'existence de ce regroupement de moldus au service des sorciers qui, soit dit en passant, s'appelle : l'Aide Moldu à la Dissimulation des Choses Inexplicables et Surnaturelles, l'AMDCIN. En clair, ce sont des moldus qui connaissent notre existence et qui sont employés par le Ministère de la Magie pour nous aider à garder le secret de la magie… secret, mais aussi pour l'aider dans les enquêtes des Aurors ou la recherche de créatures magiques qui se seraient échappées de leur zone de surveillance, ou encore pour d'autres choses. De plus l'existence de ce département au sein du ministère est presque inconnue de tous. Il n'existe que depuis peu et regroupe une vingtaine de personnes, pas plus. Il est complètement indépendant, sauf pour le financement : moitié Sorcier et moitié Moldu. Seuls les chefs des départements du ministère en connaissent l'existence et mon chef n'a pas apprécié que je lui pose la question. Mais quand je lui en ai fait la remarque, il a lui aussi trouvé que l'idée était juste, du coup tous les agents de ce département secret seront prévenus du danger qu'ils courent.

Bien à toi le chien fou. »

Maintenant que Gellert avait la réponse à sa question, il se demanda dans quelle ville la folle allait sévir ou si elle allait maintenant directement attendre Harry près de Poudlard. Il pensa à Cambridge, ville plus au Nord Est d'Oxford, mais cela serait trop évident, de même que Leicester, plus au nord et Liverpool encore plus près de Poudlard et de l'Écosse. Bien sûr Bellatrix pourrait directement aller en Écosse en passant par Glasgow et Édimbourg. Donc pour Gellert le plus urgent n'était pas de chercher à la capturer en la poursuivant, mais en l'attendant quelque part où elle risquait de se présenter. Cette idée n'était pas facile à mettre en place car heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas dans sa tête, et donc il ne pourrait que faire des hypothèses. « Peut-être qu'un sortilège de traçage ou de localisation pourrait m'aider » Pensa-t-il.

C'est pourquoi il partit en direction de la résidence des Black qui, comme il l'avait déjà vu, contenait des livres sur des sujets plus ou moins légaux.

Tout dans sa réflexion il ne vit pas l'ombre suivre tous ses faits et gestes, et transplaner en même temps que lui.

Alors que Gellert cherchait à mettre en place un plan, Harry, lui, cherchait plutôt un moyen pour que lui et Daphné se retrouvent en tête-à-tête, sans personne d'autre que Salazar pour les déranger. Il voulait être avec elle car depuis le début des cours, le mois dernier, ils n'avaient plus un instant pour eux, entre les entraînements de Quidditch deux fois par semaine, le club de duel qu'il gérait avec Neville et quatre autres élèves. Flitwick avait eu cette idée de responsabiliser ses élèves en leurs confiant les rênes du clubs puisque cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il existait et que Harry, Neville et les quatre autres élèves étaient les six élèves les plus expérimentés. De plus, les options leur bouffaient les trois-quarts de leur temps libre et l'autre quart était utilisé pour faire les autres devoirs des autres matières, en plus de leur nouvel entraînement pour devenir élémentaliste.

Ce nouvel entraînement ne se passait pas comme ils le souhaitaient, ils étaient toujours coincés à la première étape qui consistait à trouver de quel élément ils étaient. De plus ils avaient l'impression qu'il leur manquait un truc, un détail qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver, malgré les nombreuses incursions dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école.

« Si tu cherches un endroit plus adapté à ton idée, je te conseille de faire la même chose que ce que tu fais actuellement, mais devant la tapisserie représentant des chèvres qui dansent, au deuxième étage de la tour nord, intervint une voix derrière Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de passer et repasser devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande.

~ Papa ? sursauta le Serpentard.

~ Eh oui, je sais ce que tu cherches à faire et la Salle sur Demande est trop grande pour pouvoir te fournir ce que tu souhaites, l'informa le Fantôme.

~ Comment le sais-tu ?

~ Un fantôme sait tout, mon fils. Nan, je rigole, ça fait dix minutes que je t'entends pester et jurer contre cette, je cite, : « Put*** de Salle ».

~ Ah, désolé, je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré mais en ce moment je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre.

~ Je vois ça. Ta mère m'a dit de te dire que devenir ce que vous souhaitez devenir n'est pas si difficile si vous vous donnez la peine de poser les bonnes questions à la bonne personne.

~ À qui pourrait-on poser des questions sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose ? Si on demande à Dumbledore, il saura directement ce qu'on cherche à faire. Quel prof peut nous aider ?

~ Avant de te répondre suis-moi je vais te faire rentrer dans la salle dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. »

Et ainsi soit-il, après avoir traversé la moitié du château puisque la tour nord est complètement à l'opposé de la Salle sur Demande connue de tous, et en arrivant devant la tapisserie des chèvres qui dansent, Harry ouvrit une porte qui venait d'apparaître après que James fut passé à travers le mur.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on peut parler à voix découverte, quelle est la matière que tu suis qui est comme l'élémentalisme, peu connue, voire oubliée du grand public ? demanda James.

~ L'arithmancie ?

~ Non, encore moins connue.

~ La divination ? Ça serait marrant de deviner ça comme ça, rigola Harry.

~ À part pour devenir charlatan, je te déconseille de t'approcher de cette matière, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

~ Maman ? Que fais-tu là ? Et je vois que tu as la même opinion qu'Hermione pour cette matière.

~ Et oui c'est moi. Eh bien, quand plusieurs professeurs viennent me dire qu'ils s'inquiètent de te voir suivre James à travers la moitié du château et craignent que vous fassiez une bêtise, je suis obligée de me poser des questions. Ensuite ton amie est très intelligente, tu devrais l'écouter plus souvent.

~ Oui maman.

~ Donc reprenons, que sais-tu des Runes ? questionna Lily à son tour.

~ Euh... bah le professeur nous a dit qu'elles permettaient pour celui qui sait les lire et les écrire de créer des sortilèges et de les faire durer dans le temps, sur un support. D'ailleurs c'est une bonne idée de les utiliser pour faire une blague à retardement, pensa Harry.

~ Sauf que les professeurs sauront directement qui a fait cela, puisque vous êtes les seuls à faire des blagues et à être dans le cours d'Étude de Rune, indiqua James.

~ Ah ouais. Pff c'est nul, si on avait le temps je suis sûr qu'on aurait fait quelque chose de magique.

~ Bon, Harry, pour te répondre : effectivement les runes te permettent de faire ces choses-là, mais ne vois-tu pas un moyen par rapport à ton problème, coupa Lily, amusée malgré elle.

~ …... (instant de réflexion intense pour Harry). Là tout de suite, je ne vois pas.

~ Demande à ton professeur ce que sont les Runes élémentaires et tu auras la réponse. » Puis, après lui avoir fait un signe d'au revoir, elle partit.

« Bien maintenant que ça, c'est fait, tu peux me dire comment je fais pour revenir dans cette salle ? interrogea Harry.

~ Simplement en reprenant le même chemin qu'à l'aller, et quand tu sais précisément ce que tu veux, tu le dis à la troisième chèvre en partant de la gauche et si la salle peut te fournir ce que tu demandes, elle se transformera en poignée de porte, répondit tranquillement James.

~ C'est tout ?

~ Bah oui, tu sais le château ne complique pas toujours tout, hein.

~ D'accord, bon j'y vais, les autres vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas réapparaître pour le dîner. » Il salua donc son père et sortit.

Comme trois jours plus tard il avait son premier match de Quidditch de l'année, il pensait inviter Daphné à un petit tête-à-tête amoureux juste après le match qui se jouait contre les Poufsouffles, cette fois-ci. Le jour précédent match, il organisa tout de A à Z, il demanda aux elfes de leur servir le dîner dans la petite Salle sur Demande, puis il fit plusieurs essais pour trouver la bonne disposition et la bonne décoration dans la salle et trouva l'idée de parler à une chèvre assez sympathique jusqu'à ce qu'il ait faim et donc l'envie de la manger avant de se souvenir que c'était un tableau.

Le samedi de la deuxième semaine d'octobre, au matin, Daphné reçut une magnifique lettre écrite par un inconnu. Cependant, elle sut directement à qui appartenait l'écriture et ne fut pas surprise de l'invitation d'Harry pour le lendemain, et comme le hibou attendait une réponse, elle écrivit un grand OUI et rendit au hibou la lettre qui partit comme s'il retournait à la volière. Une fois dehors le même hibou fit demi-tour et cette fois-ci donna la lettre à Harry, qui, si on ne le connaissait pas, ne réagit pas outre mesure, mais pour les plus observateurs et pour ceux qui le connaissaient un peu plus, il était fou de joie : cela se voyait dans ses yeux et grâce au léger rehaussement de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le lendemain arriva trop tôt pour tous les joueurs de Quidditch qui ne voulaient pas voir ce jour arriver trop vite, surtout quand ils virent la tempête qui sévissait sur l'école et surtout sur le terrain de Quidditch, grâce aux arbres de la Forêt Interdite (et oui bizarrement dans une forêt y a des arbres je sais pas qui a eu cette idée) qui, pour les plus grands, pliaient face au vent en leur sommet. Seul Harry avait gardé sa bonne humeur, qui durait depuis hier, et même l'annonce que : non, le match ne serait pas annulé, ne lui enleva pas son sourire.

« Harry, j'ai pensé à quelque chose pour tes lunettes, tu devrais leur lancer un sortilège anti-goutte de plus, pour que tu puisses y voir quelque chose, expliqua Malefoy.

~ Mer... Merci Drago, je vais le faire, mais depuis quand tu donnes des conseils ? questionna Harry, interloqué.

~ Depuis que sans ça, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir gagner le match, dit sèchement Drago.

~ Bien écoutez-moi tous, la stratégie pour ce match est simple, les batteurs vous faites tout pour gêner l'attrapeur adverse, c'est le seul concurrent le plus redoutable de leur équipe, même Harry ne le bat pas si souvent que ça à l'entraînement, les poursuiveurs, on fait gaffe aux batteurs adverses. Ils ne sont pas très forts mais visent trop bien, le gardien … Bah, arrête le plus de buts possible, indiqua Flint, leur capitaine d'équipe.

~ Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes ! Bienvenu pour ce premier match de Quidditch de l'année qui verra s'opposer les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, dans des conditions, vous pouvez le deviner, dantesques. Si vous pensez que la place dans les gradins est pire que tout, trompez-vous ou trempez-vous, le pire c'est bien d'être sur un balai dans cette tempête, commença Lee Jordan, attendant les joueurs qui n'allaient pas tarder à sortir. Alors en premier l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui sort des vestiaires. Ce sont les mêmes joueurs que l'année dernière (vous sentez que l'écrivain ne connaît que le nom du capitaine) et Cédric Diggory est toujours leur capitaine, pour les Serpentards seuls les batteurs ont changé et ce sont Crabbe et Goyle, qui, je crois, sont les amis de Malefoy. »

Puis, le coup d'envoi fut donné par Mme Bibine et tous les joueurs partirent s'occuper des balles qui leur étaient destinées. Harry, talonné rapidement par Diggory qui ne voulait pas le laisser filer, commença sa recherche du vif qui était plus que pas visible dans cette pluie battante, recherches agrémentées de looping, virage à angle droit, départ en flèche vers le haut, vers le bas, ou encore en diagonale…

« Profitez-en, mes amis pour observer la terrible pugnacité de Diggorry qui suit Potter comme son ombre et ce, malgré la pluie et le vent qui font rage sur le terrain. Pour le moment, aucune des équipes n'a marqué, les batteurs sont chacun occupés à protéger leurs poursuiveurs, commenta Jordan après dix minutes de jeux. Ah si, il était temps ! Les premiers points viennent de la part des Serpentards avec enchaînement de passe très rapide entre Flint, Montangue et Malefoy, qui se termine par une frappe croisée de la part de Malefoy sur le cercle le plus à sa gauche alors qu'il est lui-même face à celui de droite. »

Le match continua, Diggory, ne voulant plus suivre Harry, lui faussa compagnie avant de le voir revenir deux secondes plus tard derrière lui et il essaya de se débarrasser du Serpentard comme lui avait essayé de se débarrasser du Poufsouffle quelques instants plus tôt, mais pas de bol pour lui, Harry était encore plus doué que lui pour suivre une personne. Et dans tout cela, le vif d'or était toujours introuvable alors que maintenant les Serpentards menaient de 30 à 10 points. La plus grande peur pour le moment fut quand Diggory profita du fait que Harry voyait moins bien que lui pour l'entraîner vers un des gradins qui entourait le terrain, avant de changer subitement de direction et Harry faillit se payer la tour réservée aux Gryffondors. Il ne l'évita que de justesse, par un looping en arrière qui manqua de lui faire percuter les poursuiveurs Poufsouffles, qui en laissèrent tomber le souafle, souafle qui atterrit directement dans les mains d'Harry par on ne sait quel miracle.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Potter a, je pense, sans le faire exprès, volé le souafle aux Poufsouffles et maintenant il file vers leurs buts, aidé par Drago le poursuiveur le plus proche de lui. Rappelez-vous que les deux autres poursuiveurs Serpentards sont en arrière, en défense devant leurs propres buts. Les batteurs ne savent pas trop quoi faire, et décident d'attaquer quand même ce duo improbable qui file à toute allure vers les anneaux jaunes et noirs, malheureusement pour eux les batteurs vert et argent protègent correctement le duo improbable et… et… et Potter tire ! Et marque ! Le capitaine des Poufsouffles demande un temps mort, et, d'après ce que je peux lire sur ses lèvres, il demande si le but est légal. Je tends mon micro à la spécialiste de ce sport et arbitre de la rencontre, Jordan donna directement le micro à Mme Bibine.

~ Il n'est pas interdit à un attrapeur de marquer, tout comme il n'est pas interdit aux poursuiveurs d'attraper le vif, donc le but est accordé. Ce qui nous donne un score de 40 à 10 en faveur des Serpentards, indiqua la professeur. »

Le match reprit donc, mais dix minutes après cette reprise, une drôle de sensation parcourut toutes les personnes présentes dans le stade, une sensation de froid, encore plus intense qu'actuellement, et de malheur. Comme si plus personne n'allait sourire, aimer, et vivre le bonheur dans sa vie. Puis, soudainement, des détraqueurs apparurent sur le terrain et foncèrent droit sur les joueurs et plus précisément sur les deux attrapeurs qui, oubliant complètement le match, fuirent cette menace. Mais un détraqueur ne se laisse jamais abuser par une soudaine prise de vitesse, ils poursuivirent donc les deux joueurs, même Jordan ne parlait plus, jusqu'au moment où on lui dit d'ordonner aux joueurs de se précipiter vers le sol et leurs vestiaires. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour les deux attrapeurs qui étaient littéralement encerclés par les créatures des ténèbres. Voyant que les tribunes n'étaient pas si loin que ça Harry les pointa du doigt, pour que lui et Cédric se lancèrent dans cette direction :

« Ensemble et rapidement, on fonce dans le tas sans les regarder, hurla Harry à son adversaire du jour.

~ D'accord à un, deux, trois ! compta Cédric. »

Et, comme un seul homme, ils foncèrent droit sur deux détraqueurs qui leur barraient le chemin, soudainement étonnés que les détraqueurs ne fassent rien pour les empêcher de passer mais les poursuivirent encore une fois avant d'être chassés par un grand phénix de lumière qui leur barra la route et les firent fuir. Alors que de leur côté Harry et Cédric étaient aveuglés par cette nouvelle source de lumière, ils ne purent freiner avant la collision avec les tribunes des professeurs qui, avant que Dumbledore n'invoque son patronus, s'était reculé et put ainsi éviter de se prendre les deux joueurs dans la figure. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore ne put faire aucun geste et ne les évita que parce que les deux joueurs n'avaient dans leur trajectoire que les deux sièges de part et d'autre de lui.

Dans un concert de gémissements, les deux joueurs furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Celui qui eut le plus de chance pour une fois fut Harry, qui s'en sortit avec simplement une jambe cassée, alors que Cédric, lui, s'en sortait avec une côte fêlée, un bras tordu et un genou déboîté.

« Professeur, qui a gagné ? demanda Harry quand l'infirmière eut terminé de lui immobiliser la jambe cassée.

~ Vous ne perdez jamais le nord Potter, grinça Rogue.

~ Non, professeur, sinon je risquerais de me perdre en plein match, rigola Harry. »

Toutes les personnes présentes, un certain nombre de profs dont le directeur et les amis des deux accidentés rirent sauf une personne (je vous laisse deviner).

« Pour vous répondre, soit vous choisissez de déclarer un match nul entre vos deux équipes, soit on fait gagner l'équipe qui a marqué le plus de buts, intervint Dumbledore.

~ Match nul, imposa Harry.

~ Serpentard a gagné, ils ont marqué le plus de buts, dit Cédric en même temps que Harry.

~ Mais non, égalité, on n'a pas attrapé le vif, s'insurgea Harry.

~ Oui, mais vous nous avez surpassés dans le jeu des poursuiveurs, donc vous gagnez, réfuta Diggory.

~ Non, égalité, un match ne se termine que quand l'un des attrapeurs a attrapé le vif, et comme on ne peut pas le faire, il y a donc match nul, se renfrogna Harry.

~ Je suis l'un des capitaines de ce match et pas toi, donc je dis que vous avez gagné le match, je suis sûr que ton capitaine sera d'accord avec moi. » Coupa le Poufsouffle.

Comme Harry savait qu'il n'avait plus d'arguments valables et connaissait Flint, il croisa les bras de façon très mature et bouda, signifiant par là qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son adversaire mais que, dans les faits, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. C'est donc les Serpentards qui gagnèrent le match, puisque Flint ne s'opposa pas aux dires de Diggory, mais Harry intervint directement devant le reste de sa maison et ordonna que personne ne prenne cette victoire comme acquise et donc ne la célèbre comme il se doit, juste avec modestie et non dans une joie exubérante.

Alors que l'après-midi allait se terminer dans l'infirmerie, où ils étaient seuls, par ordre de madame Pomfresh, Cédric dit à Harry :

« T'es toujours comme ça ou des fois tu laisses les autres avoir raison ?

~ Quand je sais que j'ai tort, je laisse les autres parler, répondit Harry.

~ D'accord, et pourquoi on aurait fait un match nul ? Vous nous étiez supérieurs dans le jeu des poursuiveurs et celui des batteurs.

~ Oui, mais on sait toujours pas qui de nous deux est le meilleur, et pour moi c'est un match nul parce que personne n'a attrapé le vif.

~ Donc, si on refait le match et si les Poufsouffle gagnent, tu ne t'en voudras pas, d'avoir perdu un match déjà joué ?

~ Absolument pas, et si vous gagnez, ça voudra dire que vous êtes les plus forts et que la première solution était fausse.

~ Potter, je te propose de se retrouver en finale, et le gagnant de ce futur match gagnera les deux matchs.

~ D'accord marché conclut, si vous voulez, on humilie une fois de plus les Gryffondors pour vous aider. Et une question, pourquoi Susan et Ron n'ont pas joué sur ce match ? Ils font bien toujours partie de l'équipe ?

~ Oui mais on a quatre batteurs, et je préfère faire tourner les duos pour une meilleure entente dans l'équipe et dans la maison.

~ Même au risque de perdre un match, parce que là, vos deux remplaçants ils étaient nuls à chier, Crabbe et Goyle ont pu faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans trop d'efforts et pourtant, ils ne sont pas aussi fort que l'on croit, Susan et Ron n'en auraient fait qu'une bouchée.

~ Les décisions d'un capitaine ne regardent qu'un capitaine, et je préfère les garder pour le match contre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, qui ont des batteurs cette année beaucoup plus fort que vous.

~ T'as pas tort, tous les dimanches j'ai presque honte de les amener sur le terrain et de les considérer comme mes coéquipiers tellement ils sont nuls, rigola Harry.

~ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

~ Oui, et je rajoute qu'ils ne sont dans l'équipe que parce que Malefoy a insisté.

~ Quelle surprise ! ironisa le Poufsouffle. Où vas-tu, l'infirmière nous a dit de ne pas quitter l'infirmerie au cas où il y aurait d'autres problèmes ?

~ Moi, j'ai des chose plus importantes à faire que de rester couché sur ce lit, je ne vais pas rester alors que j'ai déjà eu pire et que ça ne m'a pas tué.

~ M. Potter où allez-vous ? demanda cette fois-ci une voix beaucoup moins sympathique que celle de Diggory.

~ Quelque part dans le château où, vu l'heure, je devrais attendre quelqu'un pour quelque chose de personnel.

~ Oh, non, je ne crois pas que vous allez bouger d'ici avant mercredi, refusa l'infirmière.

~ Bien sûr que si, et je vous promets d'ingurgiter toutes vos infâmes potions quand je reviendrai après le repas, promit Harry.

~ Où allez-vous ?

~ Dans la tour nord.

~ Pour manger ? Avec quelqu'un ? insista Pomfresh.

~ Oui pour manger et oui je ne serai pas seul.

~ Bien mais revenez avant 22 heures, j'ai des calmants pour éviter que vous ne souffriez trop cette nuit.

~ Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là. »

Puis, prenant ses béquilles, il quitta l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il le put et partit en direction du lieu de rendez-vous où Daphné devait l'attendre maintenant depuis dix minutes.

Arrivé à destination il put voir que, effectivement, Daphné l'attendait, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle n'avait pas l'air de trop s'impatienter.

« Le dragon t'a laissé sortir ? demanda-t-elle.

~ Ouais, mais je dois retourner dans sa caverne avant 22 heures, répondit Harry un peu essoufflé après la montée d'un certain nombre de marches sur un pied.

~ Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici ? Même si je trouve ces chèvres mignonnes.

~ Attends et laisse-moi faire, mais surtout ne rigoles pas, tu risques de les vexer. »

Il se mit devant la troisième chèvre à gauche et lui parla comme la veille. Une poignée apparut et il fit entrer sa petite amie dans une petite salle où, au milieu, se trouvait une table pour deux, avec des couverts pour eux deux l'un en face de l'autre, avec sur le côté de la table deux petites bougies, et, autour de la table, les murs avaient laissé la place à des paysages. Devant eux il y avait la tour Eiffel, sur leur gauche un canal de Venise, sur leur droite une forêt enchantée avec diverses créatures magiques, et, quand Harry referma la porte derrière eux, ils eurent sur ce mur une image de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, dressé comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu en première année sur le lac (c'est ainsi que le château se voyait).

« C'est magnifique, s'extasia Daphné. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

~ Oui, je l'ai demandé à la chèvre et elle a fait ce que j'ai demandé, répondit Harry en faisant s'asseoir Daphné face à lui.

~ Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

~ C'est mon père qui a trouvé la mini Salle sur Demande, comme il aime bien l'appeler.

~ C'est bien ce que je pensais, comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait plusieurs ?

~ Je sais pas, c'est l'un des nombreux mystères de ce château, s'exclama Harry alors que deux plats venaient d'apparaître, contenant chacun deux hamburgers au fromage de chèvre avec un steak haché saignant, deux tranches de tomates, des cornichons, un pain rond et moelleux au sésame, sur son lit de patates cuites au four, des frites.

~ D'où viennent ces plats ? s'enquit Daphné, dévorant des yeux son plat préféré.

~ Des cuisines et, je crois que pour noël je vais offrir à Dobby une montagne de chaussettes pour le remercier.

~ Dobby ? L'elfe de maison des Malefoy ?

~ Qui a été libéré l'année dernière, tu te souviens.

~ Ah ! Oui, la chaussette dans le livre de Tommy. Que fait-il ici ?

~ Il a demandé à Dumbledore de l'engager, il a accepté et Dobby gagne maintenant un galion d'or par jour et peut prendre deux jours dans la semaine de repos et une semaine de vacances tous les trois mois.

~ Hihihi, ça doit être le premier elfe de maison au monde à se faire rémunérer pour son boulot, rigola Daphné.

~ Oui c'est vrai, et si on attaquait ce beau hamburger, avant qu'il ne devienne froid, proposa Harry. »

Pour la jeune fille, il ne fallut pas en dire plus et elle croqua directement dedans, le prenant avec ses mains. Pendant vingt minutes les deux adolescents ne purent rien dire tellement ils étaient pris dans leur dégustation, puis, quand ils eurent terminé, Harry rigola alors que Daphné relevait son visage de l'assiette maintenant vide.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

~ T'as du fromage de chèvre sur le nez, dit-il avant de se pencher en avant et de retirer le fromage du bout du nez de sa petite amie.

~ Pff, même pas vrai, une demoiselle de mon rang ne se tache jamais, elle refait son maquille avec ce qu'elle a sous la main.

~ Ou sous le nez.

~ Roh, t'es pas drôle, commença-t-elle à bouder.

~ Non, ne boude pas. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa Harry.

~ Humm, attend je vais réfléchir. Bon d'accord, excuses acceptées, minauda-t-elle. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

~ Le dessert, qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir et, à la base, j'avais prévu de te demander de m'accorder une danse, mais maintenant je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

~ Si tu es d'accord, après le dessert c'est moi qui prends le contrôle de cette soirée, proposa-t-elle alors qu'un fondant au chocolat extra-moelleux venait d'apparaître devant eux.

~ À vos ordres princesse, répondit Harry, intrigué malgré lui par la nouvelle tournure que prenait le dîner. »

Une fois le dessert terminé, Daphné demanda à Harry de sortir de la salle, puis elle parla elle-même avec la chèvre, avant de revenir dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils y trouvèrent un canapé de grande taille où ils pourront facilement s'installer et de façon très confortable, avec en face une grande cheminée où ronflait paisiblement un feu.

Quand Harry fut confortablement adossé à l'un des gros coussins composant le canapé, avec sa jambe mise sur un autre, plus petit, Daphné vint se pelotonner dans ses bras, puis redressa la tête pour qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle d'Harry.

Elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue, puis un deuxième, et encore un troisième jusqu'à ce que Harry s'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser sur la bouche , enflammé, qui dura bien deux minutes. Quand les deux amants décollèrent leurs visages, ils étaient tous deux haletants et cherchaient à reprendre leur souffle, puis, trouvant la sensation très agréable, ils recommencèrent. Comme la position n'était pas très confortable pour Daphné, qui devait se tordre le cou, elle mit fin à ce deuxième baiser, pour se retrouver sur les genoux du jeune homme, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal à la jambe. Ils recommencèrent leur petit jeu et, dans chaque bisou échangé, ils firent passer toute la frustration que leurs corps avaient exprimés pendant ce long mois où ils ne faisaient que se croiser en cours et sans pour autant pouvoir se voir plus intimement et sans personne autour d'eux pour les déranger.

Quand ces sentiments furent transmis et compris par les deux adolescents, leur amour pour l'autre fit surface et leur échange fut de plus en plus intense, au point que Harry attrapa délicatement les hanches de sa compagne et l'attira plus près de lui pour que leurs deux corps se touchent.

« At-attend, Harry, je crois que cela va trop vite, murmura Daphné au creux de l'oreille de son petit ami.

~ Tu, tu as raison, ne brûlons pas les étapes, souffla à son tour Harry. »

Tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux, Daphné reprit sa position initiale et se retrouva entourée par les bras d'Harry contre son torse bien bâti et, ensemble, ils regardèrent les flammes petit à petit manger la bûche qui se trouvait dans la cheminée.

Ce soir-là, tous les occupants du château étaient trop occupés pour ne pas avoir remarqué que, plus tôt, une ombre sinistre avait envahi le château et était porteuse de mauvaises intentions envers beaucoup de ses habitants.

* * *

*Il s'agit là du surnom de Gellert et non, la référence à Gandalf le gris n'est pas faite exprès, enfin...

Je dirais que dans ce château les gens vont devenir chèvre à force de rencontrer des trucs bizarres =)

Review SVP !


	23. Chapitre 22 )

Bonjour à tous désolé pour ce retard énorme ! mais j'avais des soucis de connexion internet, qui dure et existe toujours puisque notre opérateur téléphonique (Orange pour ne pas le cité) ne passe que demain alors qu'on lui a dit que c'était urgent... bref je suis sur ça vous intéresse pas, vous se que vous voulez c'est ce fameux chapitre 22, le voila ! =)

N'oublions pas l'ovation réservé à ma Béta Chambre 313 ! =)

Ha oui je tien a rajouter que si je ne poste pas le Samedi ou Dimanche c'est parce que mon job d'été me prend trop temps, à se moment là le chapitre apparaîtra comme par magie Lundi ou Mardi mes deux jours de repos (vous l'avez compris je n'ai plus de vrai week-wend =)

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Le retour du sorcier vengeur**

Suite à ce dimanche rebondissant, la vie des sorciers en herbe fut tout sauf joyeuse. En effet, la première attaque des détraqueurs ne fut pas la seule. Pendant tout le mois d'octobre, on dénombra une dizaine d'attaques. Dumbledore était de plus en plus furieux et quand il en fit part à Gellert dans une des nombreuses lettres qu'ils échangeaient, dû au fait que Grindelwald demandait souvent à Dumbledore de l'aider dans ses recherches, Gellert décida de revenir à Poudlard car le fait que les détraqueurs se mettent à attaquer n'était pas normal. Seul le Ministre de la Magie pouvait leur donner des ordres et là, c'était clairement pas les ordres du Ministère. De plus, Gellert craignait que cela soit l'œuvre de Bellatrix et donc, il voulait être sur les lieux pour pouvoir l'attraper, comme au bon vieux temps, celui où il donnait une déculotté aux Mangemorts.

Bien sûr, il n'entra pas dans Poudlard même. Il restait à Pré-au-Lard dans la taverne de la Tête du Sanglier, où il logeait gratuitement grâce au frère d'Albus. Le plus inquiétant pour lui c'est que, pour faire leur travail, les détraqueurs avaient pour ordre de fouiller les bars tous les jours, une fois le soir venu. Cela perturbait beaucoup les villageois et les commerçants qui commençaient à devenir dépressifs à cause de leur présence. Rosmerta était excédée et râlait que ce n'était pas bon pour ses clients que de recevoir cette visite tous les soirs. Heureusement, elle était l'une des seules personnes du coin à connaître le sortilège du patronus et, quand la visite devenais trop longue, ou si un des détraqueur s'en prenait à un de ses clients, elle l'utilisait, de même pour Abelforth.

Mais les plus à plaindre dans cette histoire étaient le Clan des Occamy dans Poudlard qui, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une attaque, étaient forcément dans le coin. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne voulait leur parler ou les côtoyer, de peur de se faire attaquer à leur tour, ils étaient fuis comme la peste et tous changeaient de couloirs à leur approche.

Après le rendez-vous galant que Harry avait organisé pour Daphné et lui, ils posèrent la question de Lily au professeur de Rune, mais celle-ci leur répondit que les runes élémentaires étaient étudiées après les B.U.S.E.

Et du coup ils allèrent à la bibliothèque pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un livre dessus dans la bonne année. Ils durent avoir recours à la cape d'invisibilité de Harry car Madame Pince ne permettait plus à personne d'emprunter des livres d'un niveau supérieur à leur classe, tout ça à cause d'un deuxième année qui avait voulu faire joujou avec des sorts de septième année sans précaution et avait failli y passer.

Quand ils découvrirent que faire les Runes elles-mêmes n'était pas compliqué, avec l'aide du fantôme de Lily, chacun d'entre eux s'entraîna à les tracer sans aucune encre magique. En effet, il fallait que l'auteur de rune qui voulait connaître son élément mélange son encre dans une potion qui contenait les quatre éléments de la vie : l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Pour l'eau et la terre ce n'était pas un problème, pour le feu c'est Susan qui trouva la solution : il ne fallait pas faire entrer du feu dans la potion, il fallait juste la faire chauffer. Pour l'air, un livre que Remus leur envoya leur indiqua qu'il suffisait de ne pas se trouver dans une pièce fermée quand ils prépareraient la potion. En bref, il fallait être dehors. Ils firent donc la potion dans la forêt interdite, une fois prête, et quand ils étaient tous sûrs à 100% de ne pas faire d'erreurs dans l'écriture des quatre Runes élémentaires, ils les tracèrent sur un immense tableau de la Salle sur Demande.

Pour savoir de quel élément ils étaient, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder les quatre Runes et celle qui les attirait le plus indiquait leur appartenance à cet élément. Par exemple si on est attiré par la Rune du feu on est un élémentariste du… allez, devinez, la bonne réponse est de l'eau ! Non, je rigole, du feu.

Harry, Daphné, Hermione, Luke et Susan furent ceux qui allaient les écrire car ils étaient les plus habitués à ça, puisqu'ils étudiaient les runes.

« Bien, dans dix minutes la magie de la potion et les runes devraient fusionner pour nous permettre de savoir de quel élément on est, expliqua Harry. »

Dix minutes passèrent donc, et quand ils se dirigèrent vers elles, tous furent étonnés de voir quelle rune les attirait : Pour Neville et Susan c'était le feu, pour Théodore l'air, pour Luke et Ron la terre et pour Hermione l'eau.

« Euh... J'ai un problème, s'inquiéta Harry.

~ Moi aussi, fit Daphné.

~ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione. Les runes ne marchent pas pour vous ?

~ Pour moi si, mais j'en vois deux, indiqua Harry.

~ Lesquelles ? questionna Lily, penchée sur le livre de la magie élémentaire.

~ L'eau et la terre, maman.

~ Haha, bien joué mon fils, tu es un élémentaire de la glace.

~ Hein ?

~ Tu n'es pas un des quatre éléments, enfin si, tu es plutôt fait de deux des éléments, l'eau et la terre.

~ Et pourquoi ça fait de la glace ?

~ La glace est faite d'eau, et la terre est plutôt là pour représenter la solidité et de l'eau solide, c'est de la glace, expliqua Lily. En plus quand t'auras maîtrisé la glace et que tu te sentiras prêt tu pourras essayer de maîtriser l'eau et la terre. Mais le plus facile sera l'eau car, comme je te l'ai dit, la terre est plutôt, dans ton cas, un symbole.

~ Cool, ça va être marrant, se réjouit Harry. Et toi Daph, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

~ Moi, simplement que je suis attirée par le feu et l'air.

~ Ma chère, tu es élémentaire de la foudre.

~ De la foudre ? s'étonna Daphné.

~ Oui, le feu est un élément qui vient de la terre et la foudre est un élément qui produit du feu quand il touche une autre matière, l'aire signifie que le feu vient du ciel et comme le feu ne tombe pas du ciel, et que la foudre si, ton élément est donc bien celui de la foudre. C'est de la symbolique.

~ Ah d'accord... »

Elle n'avait pas tout compris, tout comme moi, mais je n'avais pas d'autres explications pour expliquer ce phénomène.

~ Hé Daphné, on peut dire que notre amour est dû à un coup de foudre, indiqua Harry.

~ Ne me dis pas qu'il a osé, s'enquit Luke.

~ Je crois que si, il l'a fait, répondit Neville.

~ Ouais, bah, c'est pas un éclair de génie qu'il a eu, blagua Théo. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et rigolèrent car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Théodore de faire des blagues.

« Trêve de plaisanteries les enfants, Daphné pour toi tu pourras à terme contrôler le feu puis la foudre, l'air est pour toi comme la terre pour Harry, un symbole, reprit Lily.

~ Mais si je veux aussi contrôler l'air, je pourrais ?

~ Oui mais ce sera plus difficile.

~ Haha, je vous tiens, coquins. Que faites-vous là et non dans vos dortoirs ? » interrogea une voix venant de l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande.

Tous se retournèrent en sursaut et virent apparaître devant eux deux personnes :

« Professeur Babbling ! »

C'était elle qui venait de parler.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? s'étonnèrent les adolescents.

~ Et oui ! Voyez-vous les enfants, il y a quelques jours, le professeur Babbling m'a informé que des élèves de troisième année l'avaient interrogé sur les Runes élémentaires. Comme elle vous a cités, je me suis inquiété, car vous êtes des élèves plutôt sérieux et je ne voulais pas que vous entrepreniez des choses dangereuses, intervint Dumbledore.

~ De plus, plus tôt dans la soirée j'ai ressenti la magie élémentaire être activée dans le château et, comme le Directeur est la seul personne qui connaisse le mieux Poudlard et surtout le parc, et qu'il peut ouvrir la plupart des portes, je lui ai demandé de me conduire à la source de cette émanation de magie élémentaire, continua Babbling.

~ Je crois que vous arrivez trop tard, on connaît déjà nos éléments, et personne ne nous empêchera de nous entraîner, coupa Harry, soutenu par son familier.

~ Harry, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous en empêcher mais plutôt pour vous aider, argumenta Dumbledore.

~ Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent les jeunes sorciers.

~ Vous êtes sûr, M. le Directeur ? s'enquit la prof d'Étude de Rune.

~ Oui, je vois déjà que vos élèves, professeur, sont d'un excellemment niveau, au vu de la qualité du tracé des Runes.

~ Exacte, elles sont digne d'un maître runique, concéda la professeur.

~ De plus, puisqu'ils connaissent l'existence de cette magie, et connaissant leur volonté inébranlable, je dirais qu'une aide de la part d'une élémentaliste, comme vous, leur permettra d'avancer plus vite et avec plus de sécurité que sous la supervision d'un fantôme. »

Dumbledore envoya un regard noir dans la direction de Lily et en reçut un en retour de la part d'Harry.

« Oui, bien sûr. Sachez tous qu'un élémentaliste est capable de déterminer si une autre personne l'est. Il nous est donc impossible de cacher notre pouvoir aux autres élémentalistes.

~ Donc le Directeur l'est aussi ?

~ Non, je n'ai pas jugé bon d'apprendre cette magie, j'ai préféré en apprendre d'autres, éluda Dumbledore. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous tous d'aller nous coucher. »

Comme cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose, tous rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent se coucher. Fin octobre, ils furent collés par la professeur d'Étude de Rune, car ils avaient réussi à casser une armure en « jouant » avec quelques sortilèges pour se faire des passes, et ce, juste devant elle. Comprenant que ses élèves cherchaient un prétexte pour avoir un rendez-vous top secret, elle se fit une joie de les coller et, au passage, de leur enlever vingt points chacun pour dégradation du matériel scolaire. Les seuls parents qui ne comprirent pas la combine furent ceux de Théodore, peu amène aux blagues.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent tous collés le premier vendredi du mois de décembre. La professeur avait eu du mal à trouver un moment de libre dans leurs emplois du temps pour les coller tous en même temps, puisqu'ils étaient tous investis dans différents clubs, ou équipes de certains jeux sorciers. La liste exhaustive ne sera pas faite ici, car il me faudrait quatre ans (^-^).

« Bonsoir, jeunes gens, j'espère que vous vous êtes économisés en énergie magique aujourd'hui car il vous en faudra beaucoup pour réussir à maîtriser votre élément. Rappelons que pour Granger c'est l'eau, Potter la glace, Bones et Londubat le feu, Nott l'air, Grindelwald – junoir – et Weasley la terre. Vous confirmez ? commença La Professeur d'Étude de Rune..

~ Oui professeur, répondirent-ils tous.

~ Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous avez un lien spécifique avec votre familier, mais Dumbledore m'a confié qu'un familier pouvait « prêter » de l'énergie magique à son maître et donc pour vous permettre de maîtriser votre pouvoir élémentaire je souhaite que vous n'utilisiez pas cette faculté.

~ Je ne la connaissais pas donc je ne saurais pas l'utiliser professeur.

~ Parfait, commençons. Tout d'abord, sachez que devenir élémentaliste n'est pas compliqué en soi, le fait que cette magie est peu connue, voire même rare, tient du fait qu'elle est une vielle magie. C'est l'une des premières magies qui fut utilisée dans les premières ères du temps d'une part, et d'autre part, la difficulté vient que peu de personnes, sans un maître pour les former, arrivent à maîtriser cette magie, et que du coup s'il y a moins de maître pour former des élèves, il y a de moins en moins de pratiquants.

~ Êtes-vous un maître ? questionna Luke.

~ Toute personne maîtrisant cette magie peut se dire maître, puisqu'elle sait comment elle a fait pour devenir élémentaliste.

~ Donc ce n'est qu'une transmission de savoir de sorcier à sorcier, conclut Harry. Mais de quel élément êtes-vous ?

~ Je suis de l'élément du feu, et si ta question suivante est : est-ce que mon élément influera sur votre apprentissage, vous qui n'êtes pas de cet élément ? La réponse est non. Il me faut juste changer mon approche de votre magie respective.

~ D'accord, on commence quand ?

~ Maintenant ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers une autre salle que Dumbledore avait mise à leur disposition pour que chacun s'entraîne dans son élément, c'est pourquoi on retrouva d'un côté de la pièce, Harry dans un igloo, Daphné dans une tempête (sans la pluie ni le vent, juste de gros nuages chargés d'électricité), Neville et Susan devant une grosse cheminée, Théo en plein courant d'air, Hermione dans une piscine et Luke et Ron dans un bac à sable.

L'exercice était simple : se concentrer sur son élément et, pour Harry, Luke et Ron, faire des sculptures de glace ou de sable, qui était l'élément de la terre le plus facile à manipuler. Pour Neville et Susan, attirer une flamme de la cheminée dans leurs mains et pour Théo, faire baisser d'intensité le vent dans lequel il se trouvait être pris. Pour Hermione, elle devait essayer de donner forme à l'eau qu'elle avait à sa disposition.

Au bout de quatre heures – la prof s'était permise de les garder autant de temps car elle savait que le lendemain était un jour de repos – l'élémentaliste du vent n'arrivait toujours à rien. Les élémentalistes du feu arrivaient à faire bouger de quelques centimètres les flammes de la cheminée, ceux de la terre arrivaient facilement à faire bouger comme il leur seyait le sable, tellement facilement qu'à la fin, avec tout le sable qu'ils avaient en leur possession, ils avaient réalisé un immense château. Pour Daphné, elle avait malheureusement réussi à produire de la foudre, et ce, juste avant que la prof ne dise qu'il fallait arrêter, mais sans pouvoir la diriger. Du coup elle se l'était prise sur la tronche et avait les cheveux et les sourcils en pétard et fumant. Harry, lui, avait détruit complètement son igloo et, quand la prof lui demanda comment il avait fait, il lui répondit que pour le moment ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de faire de la neige et, quand il avait cherché à durcir cette neige, elle était devenue tellement compacte qu'elle avait explosé, explosant aussi l'igloo. Pour Hermione, elle pouvait contrôler l'eau qu'elle avait à sa disposition, mais pas plus de deux minutes, ce qui fait qu'elle fit déborder la piscine à plusieurs reprises.

« Bon, alors c'est pas si mal que ça. M. Potter, ne retentez jamais de durcir la neige que vous obtenez, cela pourrait être dangereux. Mais avant de chercher à maîtriser la glace, la semaine prochaine, je vous inviterais à essayer de maîtriser l'eau. Puisque vous arrivez à faire de la neige, c'est que vous arrivez à faire tomber la température de l'eau à zéro. Ensuite, Miss Greengrass, la foudre que vous avez, il faudra maintenant que vous la maîtrisiez. Je vais chercher dans les livres comment vous aider pour cela. Messieurs Grindelwald et Weasley, je vois que le niveau bac à sable est trop facile pour vous, la prochaine fois je vous donnerai à faire joujou avec de la terre. Miss Bones et Monsieur Nott, je vous invite à augmenter votre puissance magie d'ici la prochaine séance, et Miss Granger, essayez de mieux contrôler votre magie. Elle part un peu dans tous les sens, débriefa la prof.

~ Comment faisons-nous pour augmenter notre puissance magique ? demanda Hermione.

~ Utilisez de plus en plus de sortilèges de haut niveau, pour cela je vous conseille de chercher à maîtriser des sortilèges de quatrième année, voire plus, pour devenir de plus en plus fort.

~ Et pour moi ? questionna Neville.

~ Vous mon cher, il ne vous manque ni la puissance magique, ni la maîtrise totale de votre élément, contrairement à Miss Greengrass, mais plutôt la confiance en votre élément. Avez-vous peur du feu ? questionna la prof aussi doucement qu'elle puisse le faire. »

À ce moment Neville fronça les sourcils et eut pendant deux minutes comme qui dirait le regard dans le vide.

~ Quand vous avez deux ans et que votre maison est réduite en cendres par un Feudeymon, et que vous faites des cauchemars là-dessus, ça n'aide pas, avoua Neville.

~ Effectivement, compatit la professeur. Miss Bones, vous vous entraînerez toute seule. Je me chargerai de vous aider au mieux dans votre entraînement, Monsieur Londubat. Bien, maintenant au lit ! Il est tard et si demain vous voulez aller à Pré-au-Lard, il faut que vous dormiez. »

Et effectivement, le lendemain une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée, même si depuis le début du mois d'octobre les détraqueurs attaquaient les élèves. Les sorties du mois de septembre s'étaient pourtant déroulées sans problème. Dumbledore avait demandé aux Aurors des renforts, une vingtaine d'hommes supplémentaires au total. Ceux-ci n'arrivèrent qu'au nombre de dix et Sirius avait d'autorité pris le commandement de cette petite troupe, car le bureau des Aurors leur avait envoyé des apprentis de troisième année plutôt que des Aurors confirmés :

« ~ Comment voulez-vous que l'on protège nos élève si on ne nous donne pas les moyens de le faire, surtout que, je cite le Premier ministre : il ne faut pas changer les habitudes de l'école pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement les élèves, s'énerva Sirius dans le bureau du directeur le même soir où Harry et les autres s'entraînaient pour la première fois à faire de la magie élémentaire.

~ Je suis d'accord avec vous Sirius, mais les voies du Ministère sont impénétrables… et incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortelles, philosopha Dumbledore.

~ Est-ce que les professeurs qui seront chargés de la sécurité des élèves en plus du maigre peloton d'apprentis Aurors savent lancer un patronus ?

~ Oui, je leur ai fait comprendre avant le début de l'année que ce sortilège serait indispensable et ils ont pour certain réappris à l'utiliser. Et les septièmes années, où en êtes-vous dans leur entraînement ?

~ Ça avance, mais seuls deux d'entre eux savent lancer un patronus correct. Il est trop tôt dans l'année pour en avoir plus, et puis les élèves sortent pour s'amuser et se changer les idées, pas pour faire la garderie avec les autres élèves plus jeunes.

~ Oui, oui, je comprends, mais si le Ministère ne nous donne pas les moyens de nous protéger comme il se doit, il faut passer par d'autres moyens, rétorqua Albus. De plus, Gellert est enfin arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, je vais lui faire une autorisation spéciale pour lui permettre de patrouiller dans le domaine de Poudlard. Qui sait si ce n'est pas le seul à pouvoir arrêter cette folle !

~ Pourquoi Fudge n'a pas réagi quand vous lui avez dit qu'elle était ici et qu'elle manipulait les détraqueurs ?

~ Parce que ça lui rappelle trop comment, la dernière fois, Voldemort a pris le contrôle de ces créatures, et il ne veut pas me croire.

~ Dumbledore, plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que s'il revient, il aura déjà gagné la guerre.

~ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'inquiéta Albus.

~ J'ai vu et je vois encore la façon dont Fudge réagit quand on parle de Voldemort : il devient sourd, aveugle et muet. Il ne fera rien pour empêcher la venue de Voldemort et rien pour l'empêcher d'arriver au pouvoir.

~ Malheureusement, vous avez raison. À part Grindelwald, personne ne surveille son corps, et comme Gellert est revenu ici pour nous aider à nous occuper de Bellatrix, je crains qu'il ne soit de retour plus tôt que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, termina Dumbledore. »

Et les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert, de plus en plus inquiets face aux événements qui se profilaient.

Le lendemain, Harry se prépara pour cette sortie pendant laquelle il allait enfin pouvoir faire ses premiers achats de Noël à Pré-au-Lard. Il prit sa bourse remplie de monnaies sorcières en tout genre (gallions, noises, mornilles), s'assura que sa baguette était à sa place et que les sortilèges dans les émeraudes de Salazar étaient toujours opérationnels, puis sortit enfin de sa chambre. Tout le monde l'attendait dans le hall et ils partirent tous en direction du village 100% sorcier. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils se séparèrent tous pour aller dans le magasin qu'ils voulaient, et se donnèrent rendez-vous aux Trois Balais pour seize heures. Harry trouva pour Neville et Luke une boîte de farces et attrapes avec la majorité des farces que pouvait contenir Zonko, pour Ron et Théo, il ne put s'empêcher de leur acheter une boîte contenant quelques exemplaires de tous les bonbons que vendait Honeydukes. En effet, ils étaient les plus grands mangeurs de bonbons qu'il connaissait et c'était assez marrant de voir Théo s'empiffrer de bonbons alors qu'il était plutôt réservé et secret.

Pour Susan et Hermione, il opta pour de magnifiques plumes. Il en trouva une superbe, bleu ciel, de Mérion pour Hermione, et de ara bleu* pour Susan. Elles étaient magiques et n'avaient pas besoin d'encre pour fonctionner. Enfin si, mais la plume était enchantée pour que l'encre apparaisse d'un réservoir magique invisible et inépuisable.

Pour Daphné, il acheta un pendentif d'une dizaine de centimètres de long qui avait la forme d'un éclair, un peu comme sa cicatrice, taillé dans un saphir jaune, une pierre très rare et chère**. Et enfin, pour Salazar, il trouva un chapeau de cowboy marrant de couleur mauve sombre, avec une lanière ajustable pour que l'Occamy ne puisse pas le perdre.

À seize heures, tous étaient autour d'une bonne bièraubeurre des Trois Balais avec chacun un certain nombre de sacs contenant des paquets cadeaux. Seule Hermione n'avait rien dans les mains et tous crurent qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez d'argent de la part de ses parents pour pouvoir faire les emplettes qu'elle souhaitait, mais elle leur répondit qu'elle était bien plus intelligente qu'eux et qu'elle avait demandé au professeur de Sortilège d'agrandir son sac à main pour pouvoir y mettre toutes les choses qu'elle souhaitait.

« En plus, il m'a fait moi-même lancer le sort et maintenant je maîtrise un sort que vous ne connaissez pas, nargua-t-elle. »

Puis, comme l'heure du retour au château approchait, ils décidèrent de rentrer vingt minutes en avance pour éviter l'embouteillage au portail du château. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était une mauvaise idée car, à mi-chemin entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, vingt détraqueurs leur tombèrent dessus depuis le ciel, comme s'ils les attendaient là depuis le début. Cernés, les neuf amis ne pouvaient rien faire, seulement sortir leurs baguettes et de lancer des sortilèges, pour certains, vers le ciel pour tenter de prévenir quelqu'un, et pour d'autres, directement sur les détraqueurs. Cependant, un stupéfix sur eux ne faisait que les ralentir pendant moins de 3 secondes. Seul Harry n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé par des visions plus horribles les unes que les autres de son enfance avec ses parents. Puis, ne tenant plus, les autres se transformèrent en animagus et les détraqueurs ne les virent plus. Ils n'avaient face à eux plus qu'un seul humain, trop faible pour s'échapper.

Alors qu'un ours, un renard, deux rapaces, une louve, un chien, une lionne et un Occamy s'attaquaient aux créatures magiques, Harry, lui, était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur la tête, revivant inlassablement la mort de sa mère et les bruits du combat entre James et Voldemort avec de plus en plus de précision. Puis, tout s'arrêta d'un coup : un sinistros patronus venait d'apparaître et faisait fuir les détraqueurs, dix-huit purent s'enfuir et deux avaient disparu dans une volute de fumée noire, tués par les coups de griffe magiques de Salazar et les nombreux dégâts qu'avaient pu faire les sept adolescents. Quand le calme revint, il ne restait que Salazar comme animal présent, Sirius et les autres se précipitèrent en direction de Harry, allongé par terre, évanoui et frissonnant.

Il mit trois jours pour se réveiller à l'infirmerie où Daphné avait refusé de le quitter. Même au moment où il fallut aller en cours, elle refusa net, aussi butée que son petit ami qui n'avait échappé au baiser des détraqueurs que de peu.

Les deux seuls moments où elle quitta son chevet avaient été, tout d'abord, pour incendier sous un feu de paroles le Premier ministre. Dans son accès de rage elle le menaça clairement de mort s'il ne retirait pas les détraqueurs du domaine de Poudlard et s'il ne plaçait pas à la place des Aurors digne de confiance pour protéger au mieux le château. Comme elle lui avait bondi dessus, la baguette dans la main et pointée sur le cou de Fudge, il ne put que hocher la tête et promettre de faire de son mieux pour réparer l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

Le deuxième moment fut quand Drago, qui semblait avoir développé des tendances suicidaires, vint ricaner sous son nez comme quoi Potter n'était qu'un faible même pas capable de faire face à des créatures magiques. Lui aussi se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour trois côtes cassées, une épaule déplacée, et une commotion cérébrale, vite soignée par Pomfresh, après que Daphné l'eut envoyé contre un mur de façon très violente. Personne ne l'avait fait remarquer, mais toutes les personnes présentes avaient clairement vu un courant électrique partir en même temps que le sortilège.

Pendant ces trois jours, ce fut aussi la fête pour Fudge. En plus de s'être mis à dos l'aîné des Greengrass, et donc ses parents, les autres parents des huit adolescents firent irruption eux aussi dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui recevait pour l'événement Fudge et deux de ses conseillers. Ils étaient là pour mettre en place une nouvelle protection autour de Poudlard, et la personne qui cria le plus fort ne fut ni Amélia Bones, ni Molly Weasley, mais bien le fantôme de Lily qui, si elle avait été encore vivante, aurait fait encore plus de dégâts. Fudge, déjà secoué par sa rencontre avec Daphné, fut dans l'incapacité de répondre aux trois femmes. De ce fait la défense de Poudlard pour le reste de l'année, et contre Bellatrix, ne fut pas choisie par Fudge mais bien par les parents d'élèves, les professeurs et Dumbledore, qui ne faisait que figure d'autorité pour appuyer les décisions des autres. À la fin Fudge, n'avait eu qu'à dire oui et donner les ordres que lui dictaient les participants à cette réunion.

De ce fait, les détraqueurs furent renvoyés à Azkaban et il fut décidé que vingt vrais Aurors plus leurs apprentis patrouilleraient conjointement avec tous les fantômes de Poudlard. Lily avait fait mention de la Brigade SOS fantôme qui utiliserait ses connaissances quasi parfaites de Poudlard pour empêcher les intrusions et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que Sirius révéla l'existence de la carte des Maraudeurs. Seuls Dumbledore et les professeurs auraient le droit de la consulter, de plus Sirius, Remus et le fantôme de James durent révéler à tous leur connaissance de tous les passages secrets qui menaient en dehors de Poudlard et qui furent donc tous bouchés. Un fantôme resterait présent dans ces passages pour vérifier que personne ne tente de les déboucher.

Le plus étonnant dans cette tornade médiatique, puisqu'évidemment la Gazette s'était emparée de l'histoire, c'est que peu de personnes n'avaient relevé que pendant que les détraqueurs attaquaient le Clan, une personne avait été témoin d'un combat non loin de Pré-au-Lard. Après expertise, il fut révélé que les signatures magiques qui avaient été utilisées appartenaient à Bellatrix Lestrange et à celle du Sorcier Vengeur, disparu après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Ceux qui avaient lu le titre de la Gazette craignaient que si le Sorcier Vengeur était de retour cela signifiait que Vous-Savez-Qui l'était aussi. Le Ministre de la magie dut faire un communiqué de presse pour expliquer que non, Voldemort ne pouvait pas revenir, puisqu'il était mort, mais que la venue du Sorcier Vengeur signifiait qu'il y avait une personne qui avait réussi à débusquer l'évadée de prison, sans pour autant réussir à la capturer.

Une fois encore Gellert s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour expliquer comment il avait échoué face à Lestrange.

« Au début, je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle espionnait les élèves qui passaient devant la petite ruelle où elle se cachait. Puis, sachant que ça allait partir dans un duel je l'ai attirée le plus loin possible du village. Elle m'a envoyé un Avada, je le lui ai retourné par le sortilège du miroir mais au lieu de l'éviter elle a fait la même chose que moi, et on s'est fait des « passes » avec son sortilège de mort pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que le sortilège explose de lui-même et nous projette tous les deux à dix mètres l'un de l'autre. Ensuite elle a tenté plusieurs attaques, et moi aussi, mais elle, elle n'avait pas mal atterri dans sa chute, moi si, je suis tombé sur mon pied gauche, qui s'est tordu, et du coup, combattre estropié n'étant pas évident, j'ai dû utiliser un sortilège de magie noire pour l'obliger à transplanner autre part, malheureusement je ne sais pas où le sort l'a envoyé. Ce sortilège est très dangereux et considéré comme noir car on a 90% de chance de se faire désartibuler par le transplanage de force, expliqua Grindelwald.

~ Donc avec un peu de chance, elle est en train de mourir en se vidant de son sang dans une ruelle sombre, intervint Sirius.

~ Oui, même si la façon dont tu l'as dit me fait frissonner, constata Lily. On dirait que tu veux sa mort.

~ Pour moi, elle ne mérite pas de vivre, je préfère la savoir morte ou agonisante que trop près de Harry ou de l'un d'entre nous, lui opposa Sirius. »

Comme il n'y avait rien à ajouter, tous partirent. Sirius et les Potter se dirigèrent en direction de l'infirmerie pour voir Harry debout, portant dans ses bras une Daphné qui s'était sans doute endormie sur la chaise près du son lit. Il leur fit un signe pour éviter de la réveiller et se recoucha sur son lit, posant délicatement sa petite amie sur le lit une place, qui, d'un mouvement de baguette de la part de Sirius devint un lit deux places. Rassurés sur son état physique, ils repartirent en se promettant de sonder le jeune homme de façon à savoir si, psychologiquement, il tenait le coup.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées entre l'attaque et le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de noël où le clan allait passer presque deux semaines sans se voir, mis à part le 31 janvier pour le bal de fin d'année organisé par le Ministère de la Magie. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Harry n'avait plus qu'une obsession : trouver et apprendre le sortilège qui lui permettra de se protéger des détraqueurs. Cela le tracassa tellement qu'il ne vint pas au deuxième entraînement pour mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs élémentaires. Et le seul commentaire que fit la professeur d'Étude de Rune fut :

« Dommage, c'est la meilleure saison pour qu'il se perfectionne avant l'arrivée des beaux jours et donc, des températures moins propices pour la glace. »

Il ne se préoccupait pas non plus de ses notes qui, par miracle, ne baissèrent pas ou seulement d'un seul cran, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas alarmant. Le plus alarmant, par contre, est que seul Daphné pouvait l'approcher, et, dans de rares cas où il se souvenait qu'il fallait être sociable de temps en temps, il pouvait écouter les autres et même parler. Bizarrement, avant noël, plus aucun Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle n'avait été pris à embêter les Serpentards. Harry, en entendant qu'une première année de sa maison avait été injustement attaquée par des cinquième années de Gryffondor, leur avait fait passer le goût de s'attaquer à plus faible qu'eux, par la manière forte. Ils s'étaient retrouvés attachés aux murs de la Grande Salle, ligotés et bâillonnés, avec une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit : Ci-gît Henry, Gryffondor de cinquième année, punis par le roi des serpents pour avoir attaqué une des première année de Serpentard. »

Ce fut donc la première attaque à mettre sur le compte des Serpentards depuis bientôt un an que Harry avait interdit à ses camarades de commencer une baston, bagarre ou simple escarmouche avec les autres maisons.

Pour les maisons de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et surtout Gryffondor, cette attaque était de la violence gratuite et méritait une grande punition. Pour les Serpentards, ce n'était que justice et ils furent heureux de voir que Harry se préoccupait encore de sa maison. Seule McGonagall lui tint rigueur de cela et lui enleva cinquante points au premier cours qu'il avait eu avec elle après cet événement, points qu'il récupéra rapidement en répondant à toutes les questions qu'elle posait sans laisser la parole aux autres élèves de sa classe, ce qui fit que les Gryffondors, qui profitaient des cours de métamorphose pour retrouver les points qu'ils perdaient en potion, le détestèrent encore plus, puisqu'il avait monopolisé le temps de parole à lui tout seul.

En ce dernier vendredi de l'année, Harry rentra tard le soir dans le bureau du professeur Black, et lui annonça qu'il voulait apprendre à maîtriser le sortilège du patronus avant la fin des prochaines vacances.

« C'est ça qui te rend irascible au possible depuis Pré-au-Lard, conclut Sirius.

~ Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de savoir me défendre contre ces choses, attaqua Harry.

~ D'accord, je comprends. Me tue pas du regard comme ça, je vais t'aider, mais es-tu conscient que le patronus est un sortilège du niveau des septième années et que la plupart des sorciers ne sont pas capables de le faire, l'informa l'animagus.

~ Ils sont incapables de le faire car la majorité ne sait pas ou plus ce que cela fait de se retrouver face à un détraqueur et de voir ses pires cauchemars refaire surface. Pendant la guerre contre Face de pet, les trois quarts des sorciers savaient le faire, maintenant tu peux diviser le quart restant par deux pour avoir le nombre de sorciers encore capable de le faire et il n'y a encore cette statistique que parce que les Aurors sont obligés de l'apprendre pendant leur formation, contra Harry.

~ Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné, donc, que dis-tu de commencer l'entraînement dimanche après-midi, même si Amelia me tuera, proposa le professeur de DCFM.

~ D'accord, merci, Sirius. »

En partant Harry lui fit un véritable sourire, sourire qui avait disparu depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs.

* * *

*Le Merion est un oiseau ressemblant à un moineau mais qui a les plumes changeant de couleur lors de la saison des amours pour devenir toutes bleues.

Le ara bleu est l'oiseau dans Rio, le dessin animé.

** J'ai regardé sur internet et les prix sont ouf !

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Review SVP ! =)

Et à la prochaine ;-)


	24. Chapitre 23

Bonjours tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Voici le chapitre 23, posté à l'heure, et non en retard comme le précédent, c'est aussi pourquoi vous en avez deux en peu de temps =).

Comme toujours une ovation pour ma Béta Chambre 313, que vous retrouverez aussi sur le forum : La gazette des bonbons aux citron :-)

je vous dit aussi merci de continuer à me suivre dans mon délire et a être présent ici même =)

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :** Un noël moins drôle que précédemment

Comme l'avait promis Sirius, il entraîna Harry à produire un patronus, et comme il l'avait prévu, quand Amelia le découvrit, elle cria. Fort. Mais quand Harry lui rappela qu'il y avait une folle dans le coin et que le ministère n'avait pas retiré les joujoux de la folle, qu'il devait savoir se battre et que, comme il pensait que Voldemort reviendrait, il ajouta que ce sortilège pourrait le sauver dans bien des situations. Amelia demanda donc à Sirius de lui réapprendre à lancer ce sortilège, et, pendant un des cours personnalisés, Harry dut sortir avant d'avoir trop d'images choquantes dans la tête car Sirius draguait ouvertement Amelia, qui ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. (Je ne décrirais pas ces images, elles risquent de faire peur aux plus jeunes =) ).

Alors que Harry s'entraînait au sortilège du patronus, ses amis préférèrent s'amuser avec leurs éléments. Enfin, s'amuser, c'était vite dit pour Daphné. Elle tentait de contrôler ses éclairs, c'est pourquoi un certain nombre d'arbres autour du manoir de ses parents étaient calcinés, brûlés, et frappés à plusieurs reprises par la foudre. Ses parents ne dirent rien.

« Tant qu'elle ne fout pas le feu au domaine, philosopha son père. »

Pour Neville, avec l'aide de ses parents, il essaya plusieurs méthodes pour ne plus avoir peur du feu, et ce n'est qu'en mettant directement sa main au milieu des flammes de la cheminée qu'il surmonta sa phobie. Sa grand-mère, arrivant à ce moment et ne connaissant pas les intentions de son petit-fils, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais elle se reprit bien vite pour pouvoir lui crier dessus.

Susan, elle, n'avait pas ce problème mais elle côtoya aussi beaucoup les cheminées allumées dans le manoir de son père.

Luke, lui tentait de faire bouger la terre de son jardin, ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait puisqu'avec le sable, il n'avait pas de problème. Bon, il s'arrêta de faire joujou avec la terre quand il réussit à soulever une grosse motte de terre et ainsi, à faire un trou énorme, ce qui ne plut pas à sa mère, mais fit rire Gellert.

Ron contrôla la terre plus vite que son camarade, et joua pendant un long moment avec les gnomes qui envahissaient inlassablement le jardin de sa mère. Il alla même jusqu'à construire un mini mur autour du jardin, légèrement incurvé vers l'extérieur, pour empêcher que les gnomes entre, ce qui ravit énormément sa mère et ses frères et sœurs, car le dégnomage ne serait plus si long, voire ne serait plus nécessaire.

Théodore s'isola dans une des plus hautes tours du manoir des Nott, et pour fuir son père, et pour pouvoir enfin contrôler l'air environnant. À la fin, il le contrôlait tellement bien qu'il pouvait rediriger les bourrasques de vent partout où il le souhaitait, et généralement, cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Père Nott.

Hermione, quant à elle, pouvait maintenant tenir son eau plus longtemps, mais à chaque fois, elle perdait le contrôle, ce qui occasionna un certain nombre d'inondations dans sa salle de bains. Ses parents, compréhensifs, ne dirent presque rien, sauf quand, entrant dans la salle de bains où sa fille faisait un dauphin en eau, le père se reçut le dauphin en question en plein dans la tronche. Comme il n'était pas bien solide, le père se retrouva au milieu du couloir, mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

Le jour de Noël, malheureusement, personne ne put inviter personne. Chacun avait obligation cette année de rester en famille, sauf Théodore qui, lui, fugua carrément de chez lui pour se retrouver chez les Bones, donc chez les Black puisque Amelia et Sirius étaient ensemble.

« S'il vous plaît, jeunes gens, chers fantômes et amis. »

Sirius s'adressait là à ses convives, Harry, Susan et Théodore, James et Lily, ainsi que Remus, puisque Amelia écoutait déjà.

« Nous avons une annonce à vous faire, déclara Sirius, un verre à la main et debout face aux autres.

~ Quoi ? Vous allez nous annoncer que vous vous remariez une deuxième fois ? ironisa Harry avec sympathie.

~ Non, pas exactement, mais encore mieux que le mariage, Harry, lui répondit Sirius.

~ Laissons-les deviner, pour voir. Si je vous dis que c'est la conclusion d'un mariage, proposa Amelia.

~ Conclusion, comme fin ? Vous n'allez quand même pas divorcer, s'effraya Susan.

~ Euh... non, quelque chose de beaucoup plus joyeux.

~ Quelque chose me dit qu'à Noël prochain, on comptera une personne de plus, dit Harry.

~ Plutôt dans neuf mois, cher filleul, précisa Sirius.

~ T'es enceinte ? s'exclama Susan avec joie.

~ Oui c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle quand la biscotte rentre dans le grille-pain sans protection, ironisa Harry, ce qui fit rougir Susan et rire les autres.

~ Bon, qui veut une coupe de champagne pour fêter ça ? demande Remus. »

Après cette très bonne nouvelle, ils dînèrent tous dans l'euphorie, puis, quand il fut temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, tous rigolèrent en voyant le chapeau que Harry avait offert à son familier. Chapeau qui allait très bien avec son foulard de même couleur et incrusté d'émeraudes. De plus Harry l'avait enchanté pour qu'il rapetisse en même temps que son porteur, ou grandisse quand Salazar voulait prendre une taille plus imposante. Quand il avait la place, il aimait de plus en plus prendre une longueur de dix mètres, ce qui fait que ses ailes, à ce moment-là, doublaient de grandeur, mais comme elles étaient la plupart du temps recourbées sur elles-mêmes, elles ne prenaient que peu de place.

Harry reçut un kit d'entretien pour balai, un livre sur des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque de niveau 6, un étui pour baguette qui s'attache sur l'avant-bras et qui, d'un coup sec de celui-ci, faisait glisser la baguette dans la main du propriétaire :

« Tes amis sont prévoyants, je te conseille de tester tes réflexes avant de l'utiliser dans la vie de tous les jours, car la baguette glisse très vite. Tu passes pour un héros si tu réussis, mais pour un nul si elle tombe par terre, en plus, ils t'ont acheté le modèle pour les Aurors. Très classe, au passage, blagua gentiment Sirius. »

Ensuite, dans une petite boîte, il découvrit un pendentif d'une vingtaine de centimètres avec au milieu un loup gravé. La pierre précieuse utilisée était une pierre de lune en forme de cristal de glace. Harry sourit en voyant ce que lui avait offert Daphné et repensa de ce fait à ce que lui, il lui avait offert.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de s'extasier devant ce que tous s'étaient vu offrir, et après les remerciements d'usage aux personnes qui étaient présentes pour donner leur propre cadeau, tous partirent se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin pas tous, Harry voulut essayer son étui à baguette, et comprit les recommandations de Sirius. Sur les dix tests qu'il avait faits, il n'avait réussi à attraper sa baguette qu'une fois, et encore, un peu plus et elle faisait comme les autres fois et finissait par terre. Théo, avec qui il partageait sa chambre, s'était bien marré jusqu'à ce que Harry lui propose d'essayer et ne fit plus aucun commentaire quand lui-même fit tomber sa baguette dix fois de suite.

« C'est pas juste, ta baguette est plus longue que la mienne, se plaignit Théo pour rigoler, et comme cette phrase pouvait être interprétée différemment, ils explosèrent de rire. »

Le lendemain, Harry essaya et réessaya pour ne réussir à garder sa baguette en main qu'après deux jours d'échecs. Le mouvement était encore un peu pataud, mais au moins il ne faisait plus tomber sa baguette. Comparé au mouvement habile de Sirius, Harry avait encore du chemin à faire, mais le jeune homme répliqua que lui n'avait pas trente ans d'expérience, ce qui fit bougonner son parrain, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son âge.

Cependant, dans cette joie et cette bonne humeur, un point noir vint obscurcir le 27 décembre, quand Harry fut « convoqué » dans le bureau de Sirius. Les deux seules fois où il avait été convoqué de la sorte avaient été quand, autour de ses huit ans, il avait été trop loin dans une blague. Mettre des billes devant les escaliers était dangereux et plus que débile. Et quand peu de temps avant la rentrée en deuxième année, Harry avait mis un poing dans la figure de Malfoy senior.

Cette fois, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était ainsi mandé par son parrain. Quand il entra dans le bureau, il vit d'abord son parrain puis Amelia et enfin le livre de magie noire qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque des Potter, dans le château où il avait habité cet été.

« Ah, maintenant je comprends, cette sollicitation, débuta Harry.

~ Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ce livre faisait dans ta valise, Harry ? demanda sérieusement Sirius.

~ Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ? s'insurgea le Serpentard.

~ Oui et non, je regardais si tu n'avais pas du linge sale à donner aux elfes de maison, et quand j'ai regardé dans ta valise, je suis tombée sur ce livre, expliqua Amelia.

~ Donc, t'as fouillé dans mes affaires, se buta Harry.

~ Là n'est pas la question, Harry. Doit-on s'inquiéter que tu aies ce genre de livre dans ta valise, ou non ? redemanda son parrain.

~ Bien sûr que non, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? interrogea l'adolescent. Et si vous aviez ouvert ce livre vous auriez découvert que ce n'est pas qu'un manuel pour devenir un parfait petit mage noir.

~ Comment ça ?

~ Ah, vous n'avez fait que lire le titre sur la première de couverture. Si vous étiez allés à la première page, vous auriez vu qu'avec les sortilèges noirs et l'explication qui indique comment les utiliser, quand, et quels sont leurs effets, il y a aussi le contre-maléfice, indiqua Harry. »

Pour vérifier qu'il disait vrai, Sirius ouvrit avec répugnance le livre et vit que son filleul avait raison.

« Dans quel but lis-tu ce livre ? demanda plus gentiment Amelia, qui se rendait compte qu'ils avaient, peut-être, sautés aux conclusions un peu trop vite.

~ Bah, faut bien que je sache quels types de sortilèges je peux me recevoir dans la tronche si le bouffon chauve, c'est-à-dire Voldemort, revient, répondit simplement Harry, plus détendu lui aussi.

~ C'est pas con. Quand tu auras fini avec ce livre, tu peux me le prêter ? Je pense que les Aurors seront contents de lire ce livre qui est, je pense, bien plus complet que certains manuels d'apprenti Auror, questionna Sirius, clairement intéressé par ce livre. Maintenant, je sais d'où viennent les connaissances « supérieures » que James avait pendant notre entraînement d'Auror, l'enfoiré ! Et il ne m'a même pas montré ce livre.

~ Tu peux le garder, j'ai fait une liste des sortilèges les plus dangereux et de ceux les plus communément utilisés par les mages noirs.

~ J'espère que tu n'en utiliseras pas sur tes camarades.

~ Pour qui tu me prends ? Même si j'aimerais bien utiliser celui de la page vingt sur Malfoy fils, ou père, c'est la même chose… rigola Harry. »

Amelia et Sirius regardèrent en même temps les effets du sortilège mentionné et eux aussi rigolèrent car c'était un sort qui changeait définitivement un homme en femme et une femme en homme. Il changeait le plus souvent le caractère et les idées de la personne pour la transformer véritablement en une autre personne, ce qui était très dangereux. En plus, ce sortilège était mortel, puisque si la cible ne trouvait pas l'unique contre sort au bout de deux ans, elle mourait tout simplement. Sirius rigola moins quand il vit les conséquences à long terme, mais repartit dans un fou rire quand il repensa à l'image d'un Lucius métamorphosé en fille.

Ensuite, le 31 arriva très vite et avec lui, le bal organisé par le ministère pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Encore une fois, Harry et Daphné y allèrent ensemble. Une fois arrivé là-bas, tous s'extasièrent devant les colliers que portait le couple. Harry avec sa pierre de lune, et Daphné avec son saphir doré.

« Ah, monsieur Potter, bienvenu parmi nous, commença Fudge quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

~ Merci, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, répondit Harry.

~ Savez-vous que s'afficher avec les bijoux que peut vous offrir votre petite amie ou votre petit ami, signifie que vous officialisez votre couple, et qu'il sera scruté jusqu'à ce que cette histoire se termine en mariage, ou en séparation, les prévint Fudge. »

Entendant le mot mariage, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec l'un des petits-fours qu'un serveur avait eu la gentillesse d'apporter.

~ Bien sûr, mais ne sautons pas trop vite aux conclusions hâtives, nous sommes jeunes et nous comptons bien en profiter avant de parler de choses aussi sérieuses et… adultes, se reprit Harry.

~ Ah oui, la jeunesse, j'ai bien peur que la mienne soit partie depuis longtemps, rêva le Ministre de la Magie. »

Puis il partit, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls. Enfin, seuls, c'est relatif, puisqu'ils durent saluer toutes les personnes présentes et celles qui arrivèrent après eux et à chaque fois la discussion contenait au moins une fois le mot « mariage ». Et les derniers qui en parlèrent faillirent se prendre un sortilège tellement les regards de Harry et Daphné lançaient des éclairs.

Pouvant enfin souffler un peu, le couple alla directement rejoindre le groupe d'adolescents composé par tous les enfants des invités qui s'ennuyaient à mort, et qui, pour l'heure, rigolaient discrètement. Bien sûr, Drago et ses amis ne faisaient pas partie du groupe.

« Pourquoi rigolez-vous? demanda Harry.

~ On te le dit si vous jurez de le répéter à personne, ordonna Cédric Diggory.

~ Tu nous connais, Céd', on sera muet comme la tombe de Merlin.

~ Bon, voilà, il se pourrait que l'un d'entre nous ait accidentellement (clin d'œil complice) fait tomber une potion laxative dans le verre des Malfoy. » Confia le Poufsouffle.

Bien sûr, dans un élan de discrétion, tous regardèrent en même temps les trois Malfoy qui, dans un coin de la salle, avaient le visage crispé, sans doute pour éviter de lâcher une flatulence en pleine discussion. Bien sûr, quand chacun se retourna pour faire face aux autres farceurs, tous rigolèrent grassement. Rire qui doublèrent quand ils virent Drago filer plus vite qu'un gros minet. Puis vint le moment de danser, et là, tous sauf les filles rigolèrent beaucoup.

Quand le calvaire, du point de vue de Harry, fut terminé, Harry et Daphné eurent droit à une jolie conversation avec les Malfoy.

« Mes hommages, gente dame, fit Harry en prenant la main de Narcissa et en lui faisant un baise main. »

Elle en rajouta en gloussant comme une petite fille.

« Lord Malfoy, que les sort...ilèges vous soient favorables, à vous, ainsi qu'à votre héritier, continua Harry dans la pure tradition sorcière*.

~ De même pour vous et vos ancêtres. »

Ce fut là la première pique de la part de Malfoy père, car tout le monde savait bien ce qui était arrivé aux Potter.

« Vous n'avez qu'à leur demander, puisque mes parents ont été invités. J'espère que vous ne vous faites pas trop, excusez-moi du terme, chier dans cette soirée mondaine, contre-attaqua Harry. »

Leurs voisins, qui, comme toujours, écoutaient avec discrétion la discussion, pouffèrent de rire car ils avaient tous remarqué la tête des Malfoy.

« Comment allez-vous, depuis cette malheureuse attaque des détraqueurs ? demanda Narcissa pour changer de sujet.

~ « Malheureuse » parce qu'elle a échoué ou parce que votre belle-sœur a failli y passer ? rétorqua Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux Lucius. Sinon, chère Narcissa, pour répondre à votre question, je vais mieux depuis que je sais maintenant me protéger de ces créatures.

~ Vous voulez parler du patronus ? s'intéressa la mère de famille.

~ Oui, et je peux même affirmer qu'après une semaine d'entraînement à la façon des Aurors, je le maîtrise plus que bien, continua-t-il.

~ Prouvez-le, ordonna carrément Lucius. »

Comme Harry avait mis sa baguette dans son étui, il la fit apparaître comme par magie et invoqua un magnifique cerf grâce à son patronus. Tous sursautèrent devant son apparition, et tous le félicitèrent de cet exploit de courte durée, puisque Harry le garda seulement deux minutes avant de le faire disparaître, épuisé par l'événement. Comme il venait de clouer le bec de Lucius et Drago, Narcissa leur dit au revoir avant de s'éloigner avec son fils et son époux.

Comme le patronus n'était pas passé inaperçu, les recruteurs des Aurors, mais aussi ceux des départements de régulation des créatures magiques et celui des duels, vinrent vanter les mérites de leurs départements en espérant que Harry, dans le futur, choisisse l'un d'entre eux pour sa carrière.

Une fois rentré à la maison, Harry s'effondra sur son lit sans plus de cérémonie, sans retirer ses vêtements, et s'auto-engueula en se disant qu'il avait été stupide de faire apparaître un patronus alors qu'il n'y arrivait que depuis le matin même. La seule chose positive était que lui et Salazar avaient réussi à faire communiquer leurs magies pour que l'Occamy puisse lui en passer le temps que le premier janvier arrive et qu'ils partent tous.

Le deux janvier, quand Harry se réveilla à cinq heures du matin, c'était pour voir son parrain et Amelia endormis l'un contre l'autre, de même que Daphné, Théo, Hermione, Luke et Susan. Il essaya de réveiller son parrain :

« Harry, laisse-moi dormir... Harry ? Tu t'es enfin réveillé, fit Sirius, soulagé de voir son filleul debout.

~ Bah oui, pourquoi ?

~ Tu sais que tu as dormi toute une journée ? Et qu'on s'est inquiétés pour toi ?

~ Toute une journée ? Comment ça se fait ?

~ Je dirais que c'est à cause de ton patronus, et heureusement que tu dormais quand Daphné t'a gueulé dessus quand elle a appris que cela ne faisait pas un jour que tu maîtrisais ce sortilège.

~ Haha, désolé, j'ai été trop tenté quand j'ai vu la tête des deux Malfoy. Bon, rendors-toi, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Une fois dit cela, et voyant l'heure qu'il était, il changea d'avis en se disant que le petit-déjeuner aura le temps de refroidir avant qu'ils ne se lèvent, et décida en revanche de faire quelques exercices musculaires pour éviter de perdre trop ses muscles chèrement acquis au Quidditch. Il prit une douche vers 6h30 avant de prendre, cette fois-ci, la direction de la cuisine et commença à cuisiner sous les ordres de Kreattur et ensemble, ils firent quelques cookies, pancakes, et muffins.

C'est un rire féminin qui les arrêta, en mode arrêt sur image, alors qu'ils étaient en train de verser du coulis de framboises sur les brownies. De plus, ils arrêtèrent de chanter « chaud cacao » avec l'accent anglais, ce qui fit que personne ne sut quelle chanson ils chantaient. En plus Harry remuait les fesses en même temps qu'il chantait et cuisinait, ce qui le rendait « trop craquant » selon Daphné.

« Ne vous intérronpez pas pour moi, les gars, c'était si beau de vous voir vous trémousser et chanter, rigola-t-elle.

~ Ah Daphné, dis-moi… depuis quand tu nous regardes ?

~ Moi, je suis là depuis que vous avez sorti les muffins du four, donc il y a une demi-heure. Par contre, eux ils sont là que depuis dix minutes, quand vous vous êtes mis à chanter fort, continua-t-elle en poussant un peu la porte pour montrer les autres, complètement hilares et écroulés de rire.

~ Dis-moi que vous n'avez pas immortalisé ça ?

~ Ça aurait été dommage de rater ce moment-là, et je crains pour ta réputation vue que j'ai effectivement immortalisé cela avec ceci, dit-elle en montrant une petite caméra moldue. »

Comme il n'avait pas sa baguette sous la main, il ne put récupérer la caméra et donc tous repartirent dans un immense fou rire quand Daphné leur montra Harry dansant avec Kreatur alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire les pancakes.

« Je suis foutu.

~ Mais non, promis que les amis intimes verrons ça, le rassura Sirius. »

Après ça, tous furent trop occupés à déguster les gâteaux préparés par le duo de choc, Harry et Kreattur, et tous furent unanimes, Harry était aussi très doué pour la cuisine, même si Kreattur avait corrigé les plus grosses erreurs de Harry.

Puis, malheureusement, les vacances se finirent et c'est presque sans joie, pour une fois, que Harry et les autres durent retourner à Poudlard, surtout que personne ne savait si Bellatrix était encore dans les parages. Même Gellert, qui avait guetté pendant toutes les vacances ne pouvait affirmer ou contredire ce fait. La seule chose positive était que les détraqueurs étaient maintenant stationnés trop loin pour pouvoir attaquer l'école.

Le reste de l'année se passa sans incident notable, à part quand Harry, dans un sursaut, envoya une boule de glace dans la tronche d'un élève de sixième année alors qu'il était planqué pour pouvoir envoyer cette même glace sur le professeur Black qui devait normalement passer par là pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Comme son pouvoir était encore très peu développé, la boule n'était pas très grosse mais suffisamment pour que, quand Neville aurait activé son pouvoir du feu, elle fonde, et donc que le professeur se reçoive de la glace fondue sur lui, de bon matin. Mais comme Neville n'avait pas eu le temps de la faire fondre, l'élève se reçut de la glace et tomba, assommé. Sirius arriva sur ces entrefaites et les deux élèves furent engueulés par lui, par le directeur et par la professeur d'Étude de Rune qui, elle, ne voulait pas que sa magie serve pour faire des blagues stupides.

En mai, ils eurent la surprise de voir, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le Ministre de la Magie expliquer que Bellatrix avait été aperçu par des Chasseurs, l'équivalent en France des Aurors, qui étaient tombés sur son campement par hasard. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu la capturer et l'avaient perdue à Marseille, après une traque de plus de neuf jours, et ils supposaient qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen d'aller en Italie. De là, elle était partie pour un lieu inconnu.

« M. le Directeur, elle l'a rejoint, attaqua Harry en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

~ Je vois que vous réfléchissez bien plus vite que la moyenne, mais pas aussi rapidement que notre ami commun, indiqua Albus Dumbledore en montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

~ Excusez-moi Gellert, j'aurai dû toquer avant de rentrer, je peux repasser si ça vous arrange.

~ Personnellement, je ne vois pas de raison pour que tu partes, réfuta Grindelwald.

~ Donc Harry, quand tu es entré, Gellert m'expliquait que Bellatrix était, selon toute vraisemblance, allée chercher son maître. Qu'en penses-tu ? questionna Dumbledore.

~ Je crois, moi aussi, qu'elle est allée le chercher. Marseille, c'est dans le sud, elle a sûrement traversé l'Italie d'Est en Ouest, pour ensuite redescendre vers l'Albanie.

~ Que proposes-tu ?

~ Que quelqu'un aille là où il a été vu pour la dernière fois, mais pas tout seul. Bellatrix doit attendre que la cavalerie arrive pour pouvoir fuir en faisant le plus de dégâts.

~ Bien raisonné, et effectivement, Gellert y va avec des sorciers de confiance. Maintenant retourne réviser, et bonne chance pour tes examens, conclut Dumbledore. »

Comme il ne pouvait rien faire, il retourna en cours, mais il connaissait déjà le résultat de l'expédition menée par Gellert : soit ils se feront tuer, soit ils ne retrouveront rien, juste des traces de vie, mais plus de Voldemort, ni de Bellatrix. L'année se termina, Gellert et les autres annoncèrent les mêmes conclusions que Harry avait lui-même prévu. Ils étaient partis.

Comme depuis le début de leur scolarité, Harry et les autres eurent un paquet d'Optimal et d'Effort Exceptionnel, un ou deux Acceptable, mais pas de note en dessous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Toute ressemblance avec Hunger Games est pure calomnie. =)

* * *

Voilà comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la troisième année est terminé, personnellement (je ne vous le cache pas) elle ne m'a pas trop inspiré, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la quatrième est 10x mieux, c'est l'année que je préfère entre toute et donc j'ai laisser cours à mon imagination pour vous offrir un spectacle époustouflant (Si, si je vous le jure=).

Review SVP ! =)


	25. Chapitre 24 : Un été mouvementé

Salut à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui porte sur l'été entre la troisième et quatrième année de harry et ses amis, cela signifie aussi un retour progressif de notre chère Gellert. Retour de Voldy oblige =)

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :** Un Été Mouvementé

Harry détestait l'été, il faisait trop chaud, et ce n'était que le 25 juin le dernier jour de cours avant les deux mois de vacances qui allaient arriver. Mais maintenant, il savait pourquoi il n'aimait pas l'été : parce que les seules glaces qui pouvaient être trouvées étaient celles de Florian Fortarôme sur le Chemin de Traverse. Salazar, qui suivait les pensées de son maître, lui proposa, pour rigoler, d'aller travailler chez ce marchand, si ça lui permettait de ne pas ressentir de trop la chaleur.

« T'as une super idée, la Sala, rétorqua Harry.

~ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir aller travailler chez lui ? demanda l'Occamy, septique.

~ Et pourquoi pas ? Plein de jeunes demandent à travailler pendant les vacances d'été.

~ Oui, mais ils sont presque tous majeurs quand c'est le cas, si j'ai compris le fonctionnement de votre monde.

~ Je vais jouer au Gryffondor et aller directement lui demander.

~ Haha, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand tu vas lui faire part de ta requête. »

Une fois rentré à Londres, Harry exposa son idée à Sirius, qui ne vit aucun problème dans ce qu'il voulait entreprendre.

Effectivement Florian, qui avait l'habitude de voir Harry pour lui vendre des glaces, fut presque choqué qu'il lui propose de l'aider avec les glaces. Comme Florian voulait diversifier sa gamme de produits et créer quelques pâtisseries en plus des glaces et des boissons qu'il proposait habituellement à ses clients, il accepta l'aide d'Harry. Il lui fit signer un contrat permettant à Harry, entre autres choses, de faire de la magie sur son lieu de travail, ainsi que d'avoir un salaire.

Le glacier lui apprit aussi que lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il ne serait fermé que pendant la semaine qui encadrait la finale et Harry lui répondit qu'il serait content s'il pouvait travailler le reste du temps.

Bien sûr, un Sang Pur du rang de Harry Potter qui travaille chez un glacier, cela fit couler beaucoup d'encre auprès de la presse, et cet été-là, beaucoup de patrons d'entreprise magique reçurent des propositions de travail de la part des jeunes sorciers. De ce fait, le Ministère dut réglementer cette pratique pour assurer la sécurité et l'intégrité des apprentis sorciers. Seuls quelques enfants de la haute société sorcière refusèrent de travailler, ne voulant pas se salir les mains en disant bonjour à un sang-de-bourbe ou autre traître à leur sang.

Harry s'en foutait, lui, il passait les trois quarts de son temps à pratiquer la magie, ne serait-ce que pour servir les clients, nettoyer les tables et les coupes de glace, ou encore créer de belles boules de glace. Au début, Florian lui avait montré comment les moldus faisaient, ce qui permettait à Harry de ne pas gaspiller sa magie inutilement. Puis, comme Harry aimait les défis, c'est connu, il demanda à son employeur de lui montrer la méthode sorcière, et grâce à son affinité avec la glace, Harry faisait même de plus belles boules que Florian. Un jour, pour rigoler, Harry s'amusa à changer la forme de la boule de glace pour la faire ressembler à une pyramide, et donna la glace à Théodore Nott, son ami. Seulement, il n'avait prévu que le voisin de table de son ami regarde sa propre glace formée de deux boules de glace parfaitement rondes, et dise :

« Monsieur, quand j'aurai terminé cette glace, pouvez-vous me resservir la même chose, mais en forme de tour de Pise ? »

C'était un sorcier avec un fort accent étranger.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait, grâce à Sirius, visité une grande partie de l'Europe, et donc il savait ce que demandait le client, et comme cela ne lui posait pas tant de problème, il s'essaya et réussit à servir une tour de Pise plutôt bancale et pas très solide, mais le client fut tellement content qu'il laissa une somme énorme en pourboire. Harry, trop honnête pour son propre bien, alla directement chercher son patron et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

« Très bonne idée, Harry. Je te propose de laisser pour le moment les clients choisir les formes, et toi, tu essayes de faire comme ils disent, et tu augmentes à ce moment-là le prix de la glace de 5% par arôme.

~ D'accord, mais si on me demande de faire un dragon, je ne réponds plus de rien, plaisanta Harry.

~ Je te fais confiance, après la fermeture, ça te dit de venir tester mes dernières créations ?

~ Avec joie, Monsieur. »

Ainsi se passa cette folle journée, où il dut carrément réapprendre à faire des boules de glace revisitées. Certains amenèrent même des images de ce en quoi Harry devait transformer leurs glaces. Certaines demandes étaient tout simplement irréalisables, d'autres loufoques mais faisables, et la seule personne qui lui demanda de faire une glace avec 5 arômes différents en forme de dragon fut Drago Malfoy, avec sa petite amie Pansy Parkinson. Malheureusement pour Drago, Harry recréa un dragon, certes pas en 3D, mais un peu plat dans une assiette très réaliste. Les clients qui profitaient autant du spectacle que de leurs glaces identifièrent même la race du dragon, un noir des hybrides, sans doute celui qui vit dans le Zoo magique de Londres. Quand Drago chercha la petite bête en disant que sa glace ne tenait pas dans un cône, la clientèle qui attendait derrière lui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir sa glace made in Harry Potter, et qu'elle était très réussie. Il dut dégager le passage.

Le soir, quand Florian était en train de compter la recette du jour, il put remarquer une nette augmentation de celle-ci et félicita Harry pour sa bonne idée.

« Dis-moi ton secret, comment réussis-tu à faire cela ? demanda le glacier.

~ Je ne vais pas vous mentir, monsieur, mais il se pourrait que j'utilise une autre forme de magie que celle que vous m'avez montrée pour faire les glaces.

~ Elle n'est pas illégale au moins ?

~ Non, bien sûr que non. Si vous me promettez de ne rien dire, je vous le dis et le montre, proposa Harry.

~ Je le jure, je suis même prêt à faire un serment inviolable.

~ Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, en fait si je vous ai demandé de m'engager pour l'été, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé. Voyez-vous je suis un élémentaliste de la glace, avoua l'adolescent.

~ Je le savais, s'exclama Florian.

~ Comment ça, vous aussi vous êtes élémentaliste ?

~ Non, mais un de mes confrères en Europe, le plus célèbre d'entre nous, au passage, est lui aussi élémentaliste de la glace, ce qui, je suppose, l'a beaucoup aidé dans son métier. Et je suppose aussi que tu t'es réfugié chez moi parce que tu détestes l'été et la chaleur ?

~ Oui, c'est pour ça.

~ Bien, merci pour ta franchise. Maintenant, toi et moi, on va travailler les sortilèges pour que, quand tu reprendras l'école, je sois capable de faire la même chose. »

Ainsi, Harry et Florian passèrent beaucoup de soirées à apprendre et rechercher des sortilèges permettant d'invoquer la neige, la glace, l'eau froide... et comme Harry, sur son lieu de travail, n'avait pas de restriction sur la magie, il pouvait bosser ses sortilèges tout autant que son patron. Après une semaine, le duo arriva à créer une gamme de formes avec tous les parfums que pouvait avoir Florian, avec, pour certaines figures, quelques exceptions car certains mélanges ne faisaient pas bon mélange, surtout la glace spéciale Whisky-pur-feu, qui ne se mélangeait avec aucun autre arôme.

Et donc pour le mois d'août, Florian Fortarôme inaugura la gamme spéciale Harry Potter, du nom d'un des deux créateurs de cette nouvelle idée. Harry fut plus que touché par cette marque d'attention.

Salazar et Harry furent presque déçus quand Florian leur annonça la date de leur semaine de vacances qui leur permettra d'aller à la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui allait voir l'Irlande affronter la Bulgarie. La déception de Harry fut de courte durée, car en arrivant le matin avant le coup d'envoi de la finale, il reçut une Daphné qui avait réussi à trouver le moyen de tellement changer physiquement en un mois qu'il faillit la repousser pour lui demander qui elle était, ce qu'il ne fit pas quand il vit ses parents derrière elle. Physiquement, elle avait perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence, elle était encore plus fine qu'avant. On pouvait aussi remarquer qu'elle avait pris en muscles, car ses bras étaient plus fermes, de même pour ses cuisses et son ventre :

« Bonjour, Daphné, je suis heureux de te revoir, moi aussi.

~ Hihi, t'as vu, y a pas que toi qui fais des choses qui ne sont pas censées nous intéresser, fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour que Harry voie bien son corps qui avait changé.

~ Oui, tu as pris en muscles, si j'ai bien compris. Dans quel but ? Je veux dire, à part être encore plus belle qu'avant ?

~ La flatterie vous mènera loin, mon garçon. Gardez cette idée en tête et vous serez l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre, intervint M. Greengrass, avant de partir en direction de la tente familiale.

~ Dis-moi Daphné, tu n'aurais pas pris des... et du... ? demanda l'adolescent une fois que les adultes furent partis.

~ Et oui, prépare-toi, je vais devenir une bombe, quand je serai adulte.

~ T'inquiète pas, les bombes, on les met dans une armurerie très bien sécurisée pour que personne n'y touche, plaisanta Harry.

~ Y a intérêt à ce qu'au moins toi profite de mon dur travail, continua-t-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui. »

Puis ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur mois de juillet. Harry apprit donc que sa petite amie n'avait pas trouvé de travail qui lui convenait et elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas osé demander à la gérante de Tissard et Brodette, l'un des magasins de prêt-à-porter pour sorcier. Lui, Harry, lui parla des nombreuses choses qu'il avait faites chez Florian Fortarôme. En même temps qu'ils parlaient, ils cherchèrent aussi leurs amis, qui, au fur et à mesure, complétèrent le groupe. Quand le soir arriva enfin, ils étaient presque intenables et surexcités.

Quand les adultes annoncèrent qu'il était l'heure d'aller au stade, c'est limite si Harry et ses amis ne faisaient pas la course pour arriver le premier, le pire est que Sirius était presque dans le même état et on put clairement entendre Amelia soupirer : « c'est pas deux enfants que je vais avoir à la maison, mais je vais en avoir bientôt trois », et tous feignirent de la plaindre, car en réalité elle l'avait dit plutôt d'un ton amusé.

Une fois confortablement installés dans la tribune présidentielle, et oui : on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas, Harry fut étonné de voir un elfe de maison sur l'un des sièges. L'elfe avait clairement peur de la hauteur, et dans sa tête, Harry compatit sincèrement pour elle, alors que lui n'avait clairement pas cette peur.

Quand les Malfoy arrivèrent, Harry et les autres furent tellement polis que Malfoy père et fils ne purent proférer aucune insulte, ni menace en tous genre, ils furent même presque aimables.

Puis Ludo Verpey commença à parler, et quand les mascottes des Bulgares arrivèrent sur le terrain, c'étaient de magnifiques jeunes femmes à la beauté ensorcelante, elles commencèrent à danser et on vit tous les hommes se lever en même temps et chercher à rejoindre ces femmes magiquement très belles. Seul Harry ne fut pas pris dans cet engouement, grâce à Salazar qui lui avait mis une claque (mentale) dans la figure lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à se lever comme tous les autres. Quand les Velanes finirent leur show, tous les hommes envoûtés se retournèrent, penauds, vers leurs femmes ou petite-amies, qui, elles, insultaient grassement ces créatures de la tentation.

Des farfadets firent irruption sur le terrain sous la forme d'un immense farfadet aux couleurs de L'Irlande, puis ils commencèrent un ballet aérien avec un certain nombre de figures au vol, dont les loopings et autres acrobaties dans les airs, et à la fin, une pluie de pépites d'or tomba sur les spectateurs qui acclamèrent la performance artistique, tout en ramassant le plus de pépites d'or.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu pour la 494ème finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, qui verra s'affronter l'équipe nationale d'Iiiiirrlaaannnde, composée des trois poursuiveurs : Mullet, Troy et Morane… »

En même temps qu'il les appelait, les joueurs entraient sur le terrain.

« …les batteurs sont : Connolly et Quigley, le gardien, meilleur gardien de cette compétition : Barry Ryan et enfin l'attrapeur ! Je vous demande une ovation pour Aidan Lynch. »

Il y eut une grande acclamation de la grande majorité du stade.

« Maintenant, laissons la place à l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie ! Les poursuiveurs : Dimitrov, la belle Ivanova et Levski, leurs batteurs se prénomment : Vulchanov et Volkov, deux batteurs au caractère bien trempé, leur gardien est Lev Zograf, et enfin le joueur que vous attendez tous : l'attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum. Le jeune attrapeur de cette compétition au talent indéniable. »

Ensuite, l'arbitre Hassam Mostafa, de nationalité égyptienne, entra sur le terrain et demanda aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main – écraser serait le mot le plus approprié. Le match fut une suite de buts marqués, la plupart, par les Irlandais, ainsi que de coup bas, le plus souvent venant des Bulgares, ainsi que d'un jeu plus héroïque de la part de l'attrapeur Krum, qui fit s'écraser par terre, deux fois, son adversaire. Harry l'envia parce qu'avec lui, ses d'adversaires s'arrêtaient toujours avant l'aplatissage contre la pelouse. Quand Krum mit fin au match en attrapant enfin le vif, ce fut la stupéfaction des deux côtés, car les plus rapides en calcul mental virent que la Bulgarie avait attrapé le vif, mais que les Irlandais menaient au score par 170 à 160, et donc que les Verts avaient gagné la coupe du monde de 1994. Le stade explosa de joie après une minute de silence stupéfait. Lynch, le nez complètement explosé après ses câlins avec le sol ne tenait presque plus debout, mais alla quand même chercher la coupe au nom de son équipe.

Le stade commençait petit à petit à se vider, les jumeaux Weasley avaient disparu, et leur père leur fit confiance pour qu'ils reviennent à la tente familiale pas trop tard dans la soirée. Salazar aussi avait quitté le groupe, justement pour suivre les farceurs de Poudlard. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui, et rassura Arthur sur ce qu'étaient en train de faire ses fils, se balader. Enfin ça, c'était l'excuse que Harry donna au père de Ron. Alors qu'en réalité George et Fred étaient en pleine discussion tout sauf amicale avec Ludo Verpey, avec qui ils avaient parié leurs économies. Comme les choses s'envenimaient, Salazar prit une taille pour le moins impressionnante et s'avança vers Verpey. Les jumeaux, sachant à qui était le familier, profitèrent de la situation :

« Voyez-vous, monsieur Verpey, si vous ne vous décidez pas à nous donner notre gain, nous serons dans l'obligation de lâcher la bête qui est devant vous, expliqua Fred, une main posée sur le foulard de l'Occamy, qui se mit à gronder pour dire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à obéir aux jumeaux.

~ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Cessez de m'importuner, jeunes gens, se défendit Verpey. »

Après ça, Salazar gagna bien cinquante centimètres et atteignait maintenant les deux mètres de longueur.

« Je vois que notre ami ne vous croit pas, où est notre argent ?

~ Je ne sais pas, mentit encore le présentateur. »

Encore une fois Salazar avait pris cinquante centimètres.

« Ne nous obligez pas à vous forcer la main, Monsieur Verpey, menaça George.

~ Je vais me plaindre aux autorités, et vos menaces ne seront pas bien vues dans un tribunal. »

Une nouvelle fois, Salazar grandit, mais prit, cette fois-ci, un mètre carrément, faisant maintenant trois mètres cinquante de longueur.

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons plus retenir cette bête. Au revoir, Monsieur Verpey. »

Comme si de rien n'était, les jumeaux tournèrent le dos et partirent, alors que Salazar avançait lentement vers le présentateur.

« Attendez, je vais vous donner mon or, ne partez pas, hurla Verpey.

~ Ah, je vois que nous avons un marché. »

Puis Verpey sortit une bourse, et de cette bourse, de l'or que Salazar explosa d'un coup de queue qui contenait de la magie, et les pépites d'or disparurent. Quand les jumeaux comprirent que Verpey avait essayé de les duper, ils se firent encore plus menaçants, de même que le familier, et Verpey dut vider complètement sa bourse pour rembourser les deux parieurs. Ensuite, contents d'eux trois, les acolytes d'un soir partirent vers leur campement. Une minute après, des gobelins tout sauf gentils tombèrent sur le pauvre Verpey, ruiné.

Quand les jumeaux rentrèrent, ils dirent un grand merci à Harry qui les avait sauvés, eux et leur or, d'un parieur sans scrupules. Harry, qui avait suivi l'échange par le lien qui l'unissait à Salazar, leur répondit que c'était normal, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les aider dans le futur, au besoin.

Harry fut réveillé par un Sirius complètement paniqué et des cris de terreur venant de l'extérieur. Il lui ordonna de fuir le plus loin possible et comme les parents de ses amis leur dirent la même chose, tous se transformèrent en animaux et fuirent le lieu des combats en protégeant ceux qui ne pouvait pas se transformer : la sœur de Daphné, les Weasley à l'exception de Ron ainsi qu'Amelia qui, sur ordre de Sirius, devait suivre le loup blanc qui la tirait par la manche. Comme elle était enceinte, elle obéit à contre-cœur. C'est donc un groupe de huit personnes, entouré par un ours, un renard, deux loups, une lionne, un chien et guidé par deux oiseaux qui bouscula et terrorisa les autres personnes qui fuyaient elles aussi. Surtout l'ours et les loups, mais comme ils avaient plus l'air d'aider les autres sorciers, personne ne s'approcha d'eux. Une fois dans un coin de la forêt, les animagus se retransformèrent en humains. Les Weasley avaient un nouveau regard vers leur frère qui venait de prendre la forme d'un berger allemand sous leurs yeux, ils virent aussi avec crainte que l'ours était Neville, et les deux loups Harry et Daphné qui formaient un sacré duo.

« Alors vous appréciez le spectacle ? demanda une personne qui arrivait droit sur eux.

~ Malfoy, où est ton père, je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse bien avec ses autres amis Mangemort, répondit Harry.

~ Pff, tu comprendras un jour, Potter, que nous insulter n'était pas une bonne idée.

~ Personnellement, j'espère pour toi que ton cher papounet n'a pas peur des conséquences de ses actes, car je suis sûr que mon parrain se fera une joie de le capturer.

~ Toi, espèce de traître à ton sang je vais... »

Drago ne put continuer sa phrase car un mur de glace venait de le percuter et, comme ce mur avançait vers eux, lui, Crabbe et Goyle fuirent avant de se le prendre une nouvelle fois.

« Harry, tu viens de faire de la magie. C'est interdit par le Ministère de la Magie, s'inquiéta Hermione.

~ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça les enfants, la magie élémentaire n'est pas détectée par la trace, les informa Amelia.

~ Cool ! D'ailleurs Harry, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu travailles pour Fortarôme. Tu ne dois pas trop aimer l'été, fit Neville.

~ Eh ouais, toi c'est l'hiver que tu dois détester, non ?

~ Pas tant que ça, grâce aux feux j'ai pas froid, mais c'est vrai que je me sens moins fort quand l'hiver vient.

~ Putain, la chance. Nous on se les caille, la terre ne protège absolument pas du froid, se plaignirent Luke et Ron.

~ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez, vous deux. C'est pas vous qui risquez de geler sur place quand on se retrouve dehors, les contredit Hermione.

~ Pourquoi ? demanda Fred, très intéressé par la discussion durant laquelle tous avaient compris que, en plus d'être animagus, ils étaient tous aussi élémentalistes. Seules Ginny et la sœur de Daphné ne savaient pas de quoi parlaient les grands.

~ Je contrôle l'eau.

~ Ah oui, c'est gênant, fit George.

~ Et toi, Théo, t'es de quel élément ? Si j'ai bien compris Harry est la glace, Luke et notre petit frère sont la terre, Neville joue avec le feu, et les filles ? À part Hermione qui est de l'eau, demanda Bill.

~ Je contrôle l'air, Daphné la foudre. Pas de jeu de mots, Harry l'a déjà fait. Et Susan le feu, expliqua Théodore.

~ Vous le trouvez où, le temps de faire tout ça ? demanda Charlie.

~ Çà est là, éluda Harry. »

Et tous surent qu'il ne fallait pas pousser les questions. De toute façon un homme hurla quelque chose, et un rayon vert parcourut les cieux pour exploser et faire apparaître un crâne et un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche.

Amelia cria de peur, et seuls les plus vieux reconnurent la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela eut pour effet de faire partir tous les Mangemorts, et le chaos reprit de plus belle. Beaucoup transplanèrent sur place, et en moins de deux minutes, il ne restait plus personne. Plus que le groupe de Harry.

« Baissez-vous, hurla Harry.

~ Stupéfix ! hurlèrent une vingtaine de personnes. »

Et grâce à Salazar, le seul sortilège qui risquait de les toucher se fit arrêter par un bouclier magique.

« Arrêtez, ce sont mes fils.

~ Stop, c'est ma femme et mon filleul, crièrent Arthur et Sirius.

~ Que faites-vous là ? Je veux des explications, demanda Barty Croupton.

~ Vous êtes dingues d'attaquer une femme enceinte avec des stupéfix, répondit Harry Potter, énervé.

~ Madame Black, excusez-nous, fit Diggory père.

~ Je vais bien, grâce aux réflexes de ce jeune homme, nous n'avons rien.

~ Que s'est-il passé ? Qui l'a fait apparaître ? questionna Croupton avec hargne.

~ Pff, regardez mieux à qui vous parlez, Monsieur Croupton, personne dans ce groupe n'a d'intérêt pour cette pourriture, contra Harry.

~ Ah oui ? Monsieur Potter, vous devriez regarder dans votre groupe d'amis et vous verriez que des traîtres se trouvent parmi eux.

~ Vous parlez de Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass ? Réfléchissez, les Greengrass n'ont jamais porté la Marque, et Théo déteste son père, alors allez chercher plutôt si vos stupéfix n'ont pas touché le coupable, car un homme a crié vers là-bas.

Harry désigna l'Est.

« C'est après cela que la marque est apparue.

~ Barty il a raison. Cherchons dans la direction qu'il indique, l'appuya Sirius.

~ Bien j'y vais seul. Restez là pour les surveiller. »

Dix minutes passèrent.

« Rien, j'ai rien trouvé. Gamin t'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

~ Je vous confirme ses dires, on a tous entendu l'homme qui a fait ça, assura Amelia.

~ Bon, vous tous, on continue de chercher, ordonna Croupton. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Amelia trouva l'idée de dire :

« Sirius je… je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.

~ Quoi ? Mais le Médicomage avait dit fin août, on n'est qu'au début du mois.

~ Je sais mais il se pourrait qu'il arrive plus tôt. »

Puis ce fut de nouveau le chaos, Sirius prit Amelia dans ses bras et courut, aidé par les autres, vers le stade en espérant que les soigneurs des équipes de Quidditch étaient encore là. Pour aller plus vite, Salazar prit quatre mètres en deux secondes et porta le couple sur son dos. Quand le reste du groupe arriva dans l'infirmerie du stade, Sirius était dans tous ses états devant une porte où ils pensaient que Amelia était en train d'accoucher. Puis, après plus d'une heure de travail, un médicomage arriva et demanda joyeusement si Sirius voulait bien venir couper le cordon, ce que fit le nouveau père de famille. Et quand l'excitation retomba, les adolescents commencèrent à tomber de sommeil les uns après les autres, seuls Daphné et Harry étaient encore éveillés mais ne tenaient que par une volonté de fer, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand le matin pointa le bout de son nez, une équipe de St Mangouste arriva pour transporter la mère et l'enfant. Sirius eut le droit de les accompagner et oublia complètement son filleul qui rentra par porteloin grâce aux Greengrass, loin d'être énervé parce qu'oublié, il n'alla pas se coucher et préféra, aidé par Salazar et Kreattur, de décorer l'entrée pour souhaiter la bienvenue à l'enfant, un fils nouvellement né. À midi, il mangea, et l'après-midi fut consacré à la décoration de la chambre que Sirius et Amelia avaient prévue pour leur enfant. Enfin, il s'effondra sur la table qui permettrait aux parents de coucher l'enfant pour lui changer ses couches.

De ce fait, il n'entendit pas Kreatur et Salazar crier bienvenue aux parents et à l'enfant quand ceux-ci arrivèrent le lendemain au Square Grimmauld. Il n'entendit pas non plus Amelia et Sirius qui le déplacèrent dans sa propre chambre. Il fut seulement réveillé par les pleurs d'un bébé, le lendemain vers midi. Quand il émergea enfin, il descendit les escaliers et trouva Sirius et Amelia attablés avec l'enfant dans les bras pour la mère, en train de le nourrir au sein.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, encore dans les vapes.

~ Je suppose que tu as été réveillé par James, petite mais puissante cette chose, expliqua Sirius en rigolant.

~ Oui et j'ai mal dormi, Sirius je peux te parler ? Dans ton bureau ? fit plus sérieux Harry.

~ Euh... bien sûr, suis-moi, assura l'Auror, inquiet. »

Quand ils furent dans le bureau, Harry lui confia le rêve qu'il venait de faire et où il avait vu Bellatrix ainsi qu'un autre homme parler à une chose qui pourrait être Voldemort. Et ils parlaient d'un événement qui se déroulera à Poudlard et où ils avaient prévu des choses qu'il n'avait pas pu saisir.

Sirius promit de transmettre ses craintes à Dumbledore. Surtout que Sirius, lui, savait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin Harry le savait aussi, puisqu'il avait demandé, un soir, à Kreatur de lui rapporter les paroles des adultes pour savoir s'il y avait des choses prévues pour cette année à Poudlard. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que cette année il allait y avoir trois écoles dans le château.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite, même si Harry et les autres n'avaient pas forcément beaucoup dormi. Quand il arriva le lundi suivant chez Florian Fortarôme, et que celui-ci lui demanda si tout allait bien, Harry lui répondit que le sommeil était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il pourrait trouver. La semaine se passa donc difficilement et il en vint à la conclusion que tant qu'il travaillerait, il irait dormir au Chaudron Baveur. Sirius et Amelia n'en furent absolument pas outrés, et approuvèrent même la recherche d'indépendance de Harry, même si, de l'avis d'Amelia, c'était un peu tôt.

À la fin de ces deux mois, Harry avait gagné 1500 gallions d'or qui allèrent directement dans un programme de bourses pour les Nés-Moldu allant à Poudlard. Cette donation aussi fit beaucoup parler, puisque personne à ce jour n'avait donné tout son salaire dans une œuvre caritative, et le programme rajouta même en l'honneur de Harry le « de » qui manquait entre « Né » et « Moldu », surtout qu'il était le donneur le plus jeune.

Et enfin il se retrouva entouré de ses amis dans le Poudlard Expresse, discutant de l'événement qui allait débarquer à Poudlard. Celui qui en savait le plus était Théo qui tenait ses informations de son père et indiqua que Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveraient au mois d'octobre, et que la sélection se ferait le jour d'Halloween :

« Je déteste Halloween, fit remarquer Harry.

~ Ça, je crois que tout Poudlard le sais, rigola Luke.

~ Ouais mais, je suis sûr que cette année, comme les autres années, il va se passer quelque chose.

~ Et quoi ? À part si ton nom sort, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait se passer de pire.

~ Justement, aujourd'hui, je vous jure que quoi qu'il arrive, je n'aurais pas cherché à y mettre mon nom, et que s'il sort, c'est pas moi.

~ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas te porter malheur, demanda Daphné.

~ Parce que... »

Et là encore, il raconta les différents rêves qu'il avait fait, et expliqua qu'il ne serait pas surpris si Voldemort arrivait à le faire participer à la compétition.

* * *

Alors ? Review SVP !


	26. Chapitre 25 : Le début des emmerdes

**Bonjours à tous, voici le chapitre 25, qui vous permettra de savoir comment l'année va se déroulé, en fanfare ^_^.**

 **Disclaime (** ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait un = **) : Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que les lieux et tous se qui se trouve dans les livres, tout cela appartient bien sûr à J. .**

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :** le début des emmerdes.

Une fois la répartition faite, Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de DCFM, qui était un Auror à la retraite du nom d'Alastor Maugrey. Puis il expliqua que le tournoi des trois sorcier allait être remis au goût du jour, et se dérouler ici au château, et indiqua aussi pour prévenir que seules les élèves majeures pourront participer. Il indiqua aussi que si les maisons voulaient se choisir des candidats, elles pouvaient organiser des sélections avec l'aide de leurs Directeur de Maison.

Le lendemain, comme chez les Gryffondores Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, Harry et Drago, considéré comme les deux « Rois » de la maison, demandèrent aux Serpentards de sixièmes et septièmes s'ils voulaient participer au tournoi, personnes ne donna suite à leur demande, arguant que comme d'habitude personne ne voudra d'un serpent comme représentant de l'école et donc qu'il était inutile de perdre son temps dans quelque chose voué à l'Échec pour eux.  
De ce fait quand Rogue vint demander si les Serpentards voulaient organiser une sélection dans leur maison, Harry et Drago, ne purent rien lui dire, ils se firent enguirlander par leur directeur, qui disait que si personne ne voulait participer c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez insisté sur l'importance de la chose.

Alors que les 3 autres maisons avaient une liste longue de 10 candidats potentiellement éligible pour le tournoi. Le premier dimanche de la rentrée, les deux Rois des serpents organisèrent une réunion de toute la maison et passèrent la mâtiner à contrer tous les arguments défaitistes de leurs camarades :

« ~ De toute façon si on se présente on sera jamais choisie, les autres maisons ne nous soutiendrons pas, expliqua une septième année.  
~ Bien sûr que si, Dumbledore les forcera sinon toute l'école, à part nous puisque nous nous soutenons quoi qu'il arrive, passera pour de débiles incapables de changer leur mentalités alors que d'autres écoles son là, contra Harry.  
~ Même, on va passer pour des tricheur comme d'habitude, vous le savez, puisqu'en gagnant tous les ans la coupe des quatre maison de Quidditch vous avez les réflexion du style « de toute façon vous avez gagnés en trichant ». Indiqua une sixième.  
~ Justement, je ne sais pas qui ou quoi sera utilisé pour sélectionner les trois champion mais je pense que se sera quelque chose qu'on ne pourra jamais acheter ou corrompre, intervint Drago.  
~ Donc si vous avez pas d'autre objection, nous allons dire à Rogue que notre maison est prête pour organiser des sélections. (brouhaha énorme de protestation) Et si dans moins de dix minutes, je n'ai pas au moins 20 volontaires de là part de ceux qui ont 17 ans, j'inscris d'emblée tous les sixièmes et septième années, volontaire ou pas,menaça Harry. »

Il y eut des cris et des personnes qui se bousculèrent dans tous les sens, mais en moins de trois minutes une quinzaine de personnes se portèrent volontaire, afin d'éviter que d'autres, moins compétant qu'eux se retrouvent sur cette fameuse liste.

« ~ Bien, c'est déjà ça, sachez que si vous voulez participer au sélection l'inscription se terminera un soir avant les épreuves que Rogue vous aura concocté. » Prévint Harry.

Puis tous partirent dans leurs coins, Harry partie avec Daphné faire une balade pour profiter des dernier beaux jours avant l'automne et l'hiver.

« ~ Alors comme ça tu a travaillé main dans la mains avec Drago ? Demande Daphné.  
~ Fallait bien, tu savait que Rogue pouvait crier très fort et faire encore plus peur qu'en temps normal ?  
~ Non, mais de ce qu'on à entendu de son bureau alors qu'on était dans la Salle Commune cela n'a pas dû être facile. Le plaignit-elle.  
~ Je te le confirme, ça te dit une ballade au claire de lune dans la Forêt interdite ce soir ?  
~ Ho, toi tu a besoin de te défouler. Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça s'était marrant.  
~ Tu crois qu'on pourra continuer nos petit tête à tête comme l'année dernière, avec ce tournoi ?  
~ Et si on essayait surtout que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à notre chèvre préféré. Plaisanta la jeune fille.  
~ Moi, aussi. Quand ?  
~ Pas ce soir c'est trop tard, et puis on va dans la Forêt, la semaine prochain, au fait Dudu à dit quand ils arriveront les deux école ?  
~ Oui, le premier octobre, et ils choisiront les trois champions à Halloween. Pourquoi ?  
~ Rien. Et si on les accueillait comme il se doit ?  
~ Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'il savait de quoi voulait parler sa petite amie.  
~ Un truc gigantesque, qu'ils n'oublieront pas, ou qui risque de les réveiller, proposa-t-elle.  
~ Ouais, t'a raison, personnellement j'aimerais bien que des invités retiennent nos performances magique au lieu de la confortabilité de nos tables pour dormir devant un discours du vieux.  
~ Génial on est sur la même longueurs d'onde, on demandera quand même de l'aide des plus grand farceur de l'école quand même faut que se soit grandiose, inoubliable, et surtout magique. »

Le soir, même deux loups, un blanc, et un noir, gambadèrent joyeusement entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, ils faillirent d'ailleurs de se faire attaquer par des centaures, ils mangèrent une acromentule encore jeune, ils se poursuivirent, se battirent pour savoir qui était le dominant, bien sûr Harry gagna et se retrouva au-dessus de Daphné, avant de se retrouver à manger de la poussière parce qu'elle s'était relevé, en claire, il jouèrent beaucoup ensemble avant de rentrer au château, il croisèrent d'ailleurs un chat, qui voyant deux loups (ils ne s'étaient pas encore transformés en humain) lui courir après décida de se retransformer en humaines, de se fait cela rappela aux deux loups qu'il serait temps de retrouver leurs deux jambes.

« ~ Tien, tien, que fait vous là ? À deux heures du matin ? Demanda Mcgonagall, amusé malgré elle par la situation.  
~ Eu... On prenait l'air, professeur. Proposa Harry.  
~ Sous votre forme animagus ?  
~ Oui, j'avais besoins de me dégourdir les pattes et Daphné m'a suivit. Comme on est de la même espèce, vous voyez.  
~ Oui, je vois que vous allez perdre 20 points chacun, et grâce à ma grande générosité ne pas pendre en prime quelque heures de colles si vous disparessez dans moins de dix seconde »

Comme elle avait commencer a compté, Harry et daphné se précipitèrent vers leurs dortoirs évitant par la même occasion de rencontrer Rusard au détour d'un couloir. Arrivé dans leur Salle Commune, ils rigolèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de se séparer.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient laissé tout deux des traces de pas de loup dans l'entrée (les ballade dans la forêt au bout d'un moment ça sali, surtout quand on a le pelage blanc) et Rusard cria au loup (bas oui, pas ma faute si les expressions son véridique) pendant toute une semaine et comme il devait tenir le château propre à son maximum avant l'arrivée de Dumstrang et Beau-Bâton, il était de plus en plus grognon et collait quiconque qui osait ne serèsse qu'éternuer sans mettre ça mains devant la bouche (question d'hygiène aussi et de savoir vivre, parfois oublié de certains élèves).

Le jour même, ils avaient DCFM avec leur nouveau professeur, qui leur avait dit que cette semaine, il verrait peut-être, les impardonnables, comme les autres années, même les premières les avaient vus avant eux, tous savaient qu'ils y auraient droit et comme le premier cours était avec Maugrey, tous les Serpentards et les gryffondores étaient survolté, tous, non, Harry et le reste du clan, ne comprenait pas que les leurs camarades était content de voir des choses qui pouvait vous envoyer vers une mort certaine, surtout quand le seul argument était « parce que c'est cool »

« ~ Bien, tout le monde est là, je tiens à vous dire que ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer est interdit par le ministère, qui juge que vous êtes trop jeunes pour voir ça, commença leur Professeur de DCFM. JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCROD, hurle-t-il. (ce qui fait sursauter la moitié de la classe, pas encore habituer à ses sautes d'humeur), n'oubliez pas que ses sort son interdit d'utilisation par le ministère et vous offre un aller simple pour Askaban, si il vous attrape. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. (QUAND JE MET EN MAJUSCULE C'EST QU'IL CRIE ? D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de la retirer ^_^). Donc je disais qu'il était interdit de les utiliser, mais pour les utiliser, il faut déjà une grande force magique, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire joujou avec la magie noire. Qui peut me citer l'un d'entre eux ? Oui monsieur Weasley ?  
~ Mon, mon père m'a parler de l'Imperium.  
~ Oui, très vicieux, celui là, le ministère le craint peut-être plus que les autres, car qui peut dire ou non que son voisin est contrôlé par un autre, sinon très belle excuse pour certain pour éviter d'aller à Askaban après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. » (il regarda clairement Drago Malfoy).

Puis il prit une mygale qui se trouvait dans un bocal sur son bureau, sortie sa baguette et dit : « impero » en la pointant vers la mygale, il commença à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, elle atterrie notamment sur le bureau de certain élève, sur la tête de Malfoy qui trouvait ça drôle.  
« ~ Ça vous fait rire, bande de débile congénital, intervint Susan.  
~ Miss Bones, avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ? Le non d'un autre impardonnable ? Demande Maugrey, faisant fit de son intervention.  
~ Le, le Sortilège Doloris, m'a tante m'en a parlé.  
~ Oui, je confirme, savez-vous ce qu'il permettait aux partisans de l'Autre ?  
~ Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.  
~ Il permettait aux Mangemorts de soutirer des informations au toutes leurs victimes, grâce à une douleur tellement forte qu'en cinq minutes les plus courageux, les plus coriace des sorcier pouvait crier grasse, face à Lui. Mais si vous résisté, cela peut vous faire perdre la tête, tellement la douleur est vive. Regardez. »

Sans prévenir, il lança un deuxième sortilège à la mygale qui se tordit de douleur, dans un silence profond, elle ne pouvait pas crier, seulement se contorsionner, tenter de se débattre.

« ~ Voyez, la souffrance vient de partout et nul par en même temps, aucun moyen d'en échapper, t'en que le lanceur ne lève pas ça baguette. Croyez-moi, même une personne ne connaissant pas les informations peut-vous en donner, même fausse. Bien qui peut me donner le dernier sort, qui ne peut être contré, qui envoie n'importe qui à la mort, et qui à ce jour un seul personne avait réussi par miracle d'y survivre ? Question Fol'œil en se postant devant Harry, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux prés à répondre.  
~ Le sortilège Avada Kedavra, Monsieur, et vous avez tord, ce sortilège peut-être contré.  
~ Exacte, Monsieur Potter, savez-vous comment ?  
~ Grâce au sortilège du miroir, qui a pour formule : « speculum ego invocare te »  
~ Savez vous pourquoi ses deux sortilèges son peu connu, surtout le dernier ? Non ? Car pour lancer l'Avada, il vous beaucoup de puissance magique, vous tous réunis, n'arriverez pas à me faire saigner du nez si vous me lanciez en même temps le sortilège, de plus pour s'en protéger, il vous faut encore plus de force, car ce sortilège, comme le patronus que vous n'avez fait que voir l'année dernière, nécessite une grande volonté de vivre et peut de sorcier le maîtrise, même chez les Aurors. Chuchota Maugrey. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. (tous sursautèrent pris dans l'Ambiance mortelle de la discussion) Avada Kedavra. » lança-t-il sur la mygale qui ne bougea plus après avoir reçu le sort.

À la sortie de cours plus personne ne parlait ou riait, car n'étant pas bête (ou presque) tous avaient saisis les sous-entendu du professeur de DCFM. Et tous méditaient ses paroles, pour dire, même les Gryffondore était silencieux à leur table et depuis longtemps le clan mangea chacun a leurs tables. Salazar habitué à voler au-dessus des élèves pendant qu'ils mangeaient resta sur l'épaule de son maître et resta silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un nuée de hiboux pénètre dans la Grande Salle, portant chacun un journal spécial à chacun des élèves qui étaient abonnés à la gazette des sorciers qui titrait : « UN EX-MAGE NOIR REPENTIT ? »  
« ~ Nous venons de l'apprendre à l'instant, les Autorité russe nous apprennent qu'elles avaient réussi la capture d'un des plus grand mage noirs de ce siècle, Gellert Grindelward, recherché après son évasion il y a plus 50ans, ils nous informe que depuis le début, le mage noir s'était réfugié à Poudlard sous l'identité du professeur d'histoire de la magie de l'époque et qu'au moment ou Vous-Savez-Qui, il fut connu sous le pseudonyme du Sorcier Vengeur.  
Alors qu'il a été entendu sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses longues années de liberté, il est apparu que se mage noir ai voulu se repentir et demander pardon à toutes les victimes qu'il a lui-même exécuter, avant sa défaite face à Dumbledore qui a par la suite été lui-même tromper par Grindelward. À l'heure actuelle, les autorités russes nous ont indiqué qu'elles libéreraient l'homme qui a sauvé la vie à beaucoup de personnes en capturant lui-même les Mangemorts, a condition que les Britanniques eux même se prote garent de sa bonne conduite.  
Dumbledore ainsi que plusieurs grandes figures de notre gouvernement assurent qu'il n'est plus un danger pour notre communauté, assurerons ça sécurité et la sécurité de tous les citoyens britannique. »

Bien sûr après ça peut de personne furent très concentré dans les cours de l'après-midi, surtout Luke qui avait reconnu que le nom qu'il portait était bien lié avec le Mage noir, ou le Sorcier Vengeur (selon la personne qui pose la question).

Maintenant que la désinformation de la Gazette des sorciers était passé posons nous les bonnes questions et en cela moi l'écrivain, je vais vous aidez :  
« ~ Pourquoi les autorité t'ont libéré après une si longue traque ? Demande Mcgonagall une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore et accompagner par Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave  
~ Parce qu'ils m'ont interrogé pendant une semaine sous véritaserum, répond Gellert.

~ Et que leur a-tu révélé ?  
~ J'ai réussi à ne leur révéler que mes propres actes.  
~ Trop facile, que t'ont ils demandé de faire a condition de te relâcher ? Question Rogue.  
~ Rien. Assura Grindelward.  
~ Mais oui et Voldemort porte des slips rose.  
~ Ça je sais pas je ne suis pas allé lui demander sa préférence vestimentaire. Plaisanta Gellert  
~ Severus, à raison, Gellert que t'ont ils demandé de faire ? Intervint Dumbledore.  
~ Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de jouer, ils m'ont demandé d'empêcher la victoire de Voldemort quand il reviendra. »

Pour aller plus loin, je dois vous expliquez quelque chose : tous les pays voisins ou non de l'Angleterre savent ce qui s'est passé lors de l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et savent aussi que lorsque Harry a survécu, le lord n'est pas mort, seul les Anglais se voilent la face en pensant le contraire.  
De plus tous avaient retenu l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres lors de la finale de la coupe de Quidditch, et donc tous avaient compris que Voldemort se réveillait.  
Comme les Russes n'avait absolument pas aimer que Dumbledore vienne capturer lui-même Grindelward quand celui-ci persécutait l'Europe, ils ont décider d'envoyer Gellert, et donc de s'en débarrasser par la même occasion, en Angleterre pour que celui-ci redonne la monnaies de ça pièce à Dumbledore. (très rancunier, les Russes)

La nouvelle a quand même fait du bruit, mais comme Grindelward avait fait plus de bien que de mal chez les anglais et personnes ne trouva d'argument pour empêcher ça venu, beaucoup à l'école rigolèrent même que si Grindelward se mettait à toucher à la magie noire, il suffisait à Harry de se montrer pour que celui-ci fuît pour éviter le même sort qu'avait subit Voldemort. Ça fit rire tout le monde sauf l'intéressé.

Puis comme le mois passa très vite, il fut temps pour toute l'école d'accueillir les délégations étrangères, Dumbledore avait annuler tout les cours du premier lundi d'octobre pour que tous les élèves passent au peigne fin leurs uniformes, bien sûr avant de se retrouver à l'entrée du château, chaque directeur de maisons avaient eux même vérifié la bonne tenue de ses uniformes et copieusement hurler sur celui qui avait le malheur de présenter une minie tache.

« ~ Vous pensez qu'ils arriveront par où ? Demande Luke à ses amis.  
~ Pour Beau-Bâton, par le ciel, ils ont un carrosse tiré par des abraxans. Lui répond Harry.  
~ Comment tu sais ça ?  
~ Simplement parce que j'ai visité l'académie de beau-bâton avant mon entrée à Poudlard.  
~ Ah, d'accord, et pour Dumstrang ?  
~ Je sais pas, de ce que je sais, peu de personne ne se souviennent de cette école de magie.  
~ Normal , ils lancent des sortilèges qui vous font oublier l'emplacement de l'école à chacun élève quittant leurs bancs, expliqua Rogue. Maintenant silence. »

Ils durent attendre encore dix minutes dans le froid (Harry lui ne craignait rien) pour que quelqu'un s'exclame « regardez dans le ciel, un carrosse ! » Puis tous levèrent la tête et tous firent « Wouahahahaha » pour montrer leur admiration devant la classe à la française. Il en sortie une trentaine d'élèves, filles et garçons, portant un uniforme bleu en soie, fine, peut adapter au climat de l'Écosse, pensant que les nouveaux arrivants allaient repartir fissa dans leur carrosse pour mettre quelque chose de plus chaud, les élèves de Poudlard ne purent constater leur courage (ou leur stupidité) et leur allure totalement stoïque face aux température avoisinant le 5°C. Ils furent aussi estomaqués en remarquant que de plus près leur directrice étaient bien plus grande que ce qu'il pouvait voir de loin. Quand les élèves de Beau-Bâton arrivèrent devant ceux de Poudlard, il firent apparaître de magnifiques oiseaux qui laissaient tomber des trainers d'étoile scintillante après leur envol, devant cette belle magie les élèves ne purent qu'applaudir.

« ~ Très chère élèves de beau-bâton, bienvenu, bienvenu, dans notre très chère château connu sous le nom de Poudlard, les accueilli Dumbledore. Si vous le souhaitez des boissons chaudes vous attendant à l'intérieur en attendant l'arrivé de nos amis bulgare. »

Les élèves regardèrent leur directrice qui ne bougea pas d'un cil au côté de Dumbledore, ce qui fait qu'ils se rangèrent à coté des adolescents de Poudlard pour attendre la délégation de Dumstrang.

Qui arriva quelque seconde après, juste le temps pour les deux autres écoles de se jaugent du regard. Un bateau d'apparence spectrale, qui pourrait être qualifié de pirate apparu sur le Lac noir, et qui s'arrêta près du minuscule embarcadère qui contenait d'habitude les canaux des premières années, ils jetèrent l'ancre dans un grand bruit d'encre qui plonge dans l'eau puis une nacelle apparu et permit à ses occupants de sortir.  
Contrairement à Beau-Bâton, les élèves de Dumstrang avaient mis des uniformes bien plus chauds, presque trop par rapport à la température raisonnable de Poudlard. Une fois sortis du bateau, les élèves firent jaillir de leurs baguettes deux phénix de feu qui volèrent au-dessus de l'école et cramèrent quelque oiseaux que Beau-Bâton avait lui-même fait apparaître. Pour répondre à cette magie Harry autorisa à Salazar de faire une petite apparition, celui-ci, de la tour d'astronomie pris son envol et long de 5 mètres et le double d'envergure pour ses ailes, survola les trois écoles présente avant de disparaître derrière la tour des dortoirs de Gryffondore.  
Bien sûr son apparition ravis les étranger, mais, tout Poudlard regarda méchamment Harry.

« ~ Est-ce que cette Occamys appartient à Poudlard ? Demande Olymphe Maxime (directrice de Beau-Bâton.  
~ Malheureusement, non, c'est le familier d'un de mes élèves qui s'est crus plus malin que les autres. Répond Dumbledore, pas contant du tout que Harry ne se soit fait remarquer.  
~ Alors ne grondez pas cette élève, les rumeurs sur cette animal qui aurait élu domicile dans votre château son telle qu nous aurions été déçu de ne pas le voir. Insista Karkaroff.  
~ Et si nous rentrions. Proposa Dumbledore au grand soulagement de tout le monde. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, comme il restait du temps avant le festin de bienvenu (ou le clan avait eu l'obligation de promettre de manger à leur table), les directeurs des trois écoles décidèrent de laisser les élèves de Poudlard faire visiter aux autres leur château. Les élèves de Dumstrang se trouvèrent plus d'affinité avec les Serpentards, alors que ceux de Beau-Bâton préférèrent la simplicité des Poufsouffles et l'intelligence des Serdaigles, bien entendu les gryffondores firent la gueule de cette préférence, Harry et ses amis se firent un malin plaisir d'emmener un grand nombre d'élèves des deux autres écoles de magie, car quand Salazar fit son apparition, après que les directeur et professeur se soit retirer, tous voulait le voir de plus près. Et comme le groupe était composé de toutes les maisons de Poudlard, ils agrandirent ainsi leur cercle d'amis surtout que Harry, Neville, Hermione, Susan, et Daphné parlaient presque couramment français ce qui plut aux élèves français qui avaient encore du mal avec l'anglais, qu'ils maîtrisaient quand même de façon acceptable.

Harry fut surpris de reconnaître un élève pas comme les autres dans le groupe de Dumstrang, quand Krum vit que Harry l'avait reconnu, il lui fit un clin d'œil, pour inciter Harry à se taire, ce que le jeune homme fit. Bien sûr, son anonymat tomba à l'eau quand Dubois, grand fan, de Quidditch hurla : « Mais c'est Viktor Krum ».

Heureusement pour lui, Salazar fit diversion et Harry emmena la star du Quidditch dans un passage secret qui menait directement dans la Grande Salle, et qui justement commençait à se remplir pour le festin.  
« ~ Merci, Potter, ton Occamy et impressionnant, toujours là où il faut. Commença le bulgare.  
~ Y à pas de quoi, on est habitué à devoir s'échapper discrètement dans certain condition.  
~ Surtout pour échapper aux professeurs ?  
~ Entre autres. Éluda l'anglais. (il rire tous les deux)  
~ Dit moi, Potter, à quoi servent les 4 maisons ? S'enquit Krum. À ce moment-là, deux jeunes femmes de Beau-Bâton s'assirent à côté d'eux pour profiter de l'explication.  
~ A l'époque de la fondation de l'école, les quatre fondateur n'avait pas forcément les même butes pour ce qui est l'enseignement de la magie, et donc il décidèrent de créer les quatre maison pour valoriser les élèves qu'ils avaient choisis, ensuite au fils du temps les caractéristique qui fait qu'on soit à Serdaigle, Gryffondore, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, se sont installé et on perduré même à la mort des 4 fondateurs, aujourd'hui je dirais que cela ne sert qu'a défavoriser certaine choses, comme l'entraide et la bonne ambiance qui aurait pu exister dans ce château.

~ Tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas heureux dans cette école. Fit l'une des deux élèves  
~ Bien sûr que si entre les cours on sait s'amuser mais qu'entre membre de notre maison, et surtout ne parler pas à un Gryffondore de l'amitié avec un Serpentard, je crois qu'il vous tuerait.  
~ Pourtant on a bien vus que le groupe que vous former avec d'autre élève de ta classe, marchait bien.  
~ C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, généralement les maisons ne se mélange pas.  
~ C'est nul, nous on a trois Ordres à Beau-Bâton et on est absolument pas individualiste, contrairement à vous.  
~ Effectivement, excuse-moi mais tu est ? Demande Harry.  
~ Fleur Delacour et ma sœur Gabrielle. Et toi, tu es ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en souriant.  
~ Harry Potter, enchanté.  
~ Pour des sorciers. Plaisanta Krum, qui lâchait enfin son masque d'indifférence.  
~ Harry, tu n'est pas drôle tu ne répond même pas au pouvoir des Vélanes. Se plaignit Fleur.  
~ Quel pouvoir ?  
~ Grande sœur, je crois qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de notre pouvoir.  
~ J'ai bien vu, dommage tu est un garçon, certes un peu jeune, mais mignon.  
~ Et déjà pris, bonjour Daphné Greengrass. S'imposa l'adolescente. Ce qui fit dégager les deux françaises qui ne souhaitaient plus participer cette discussion  
~ A bientôt, Potter. Lâcha quand même Fleur. »

Puis comme Dumbledore commença son discours de bienvenu, tous commencèrent à l'écouter et plus les minutes passaient, moins il y avait de monde qui écoutait, puis Harry faisant signe à ses amis donna un coup de baguette magique et des Runes placé sur les murs de la Grande Salle s'illuminèrent.  
Elles lâchèrent toutes quatre éléments le feu, l'eau, la terre et le vent pour former le blason de Poudlard, la terre se coloria en jaune et noir et Susan et Ron debout firent apparaître un blaireau, l'eau pris les couleurs bleu et bronze, Hermione et Luke firent apparaître un Aigle royale, le feu devint rouge et or et Neville et Deam Thomas firent apparaître un lion, et enfin le vent se colora en vert et argent, Daphné et Harry mains dans la main firent apparaître un serpent, puis les quatre blason se réunirent pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Pour répondre à cette magie poudlardienne, les élèves de Beau-Bâton et de Dumstrang firent eux aussi sortirent de leurs baguettes le Blason de leurs écoles, pour finir en beauté, les trois blasons se réunir en triangle et Salazar en profita pour grandir et entouré ses trois emblèmes en tournant sur lui-même le temps que les élèves les maintiennent en vie.

Puis dans un concert d'applaudissements la Grande Salle résonna face à cette démonstration de force des trois écoles, comme il n'y avait rien à rajouter Dumbledore souhaita bonne appétit a tout le monde et regagna sa place tout en tuant du regard Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphné, Ron, Luke, Neville et Thomas qui venait de se faire officiellement accepter dans le clan (bas oui, j'aime bien le chiffre 10 et puis je trouvais que Neville tous seul, c'était triste).

Le lendemain pendant le petit déjeuné Harry et les autres reçurent une convocation chez le directeur, de même que pour Fleur Delacour pour Beau-Bâton, et Krum pour Dumstrang (bas oui, c'est sous leur initiative que leurs emblèmes est apparu)  
Mais entre-temps la Gazette des Sorcier était arrivée et en première page, on pouvait voir Salazar entourant les trois blasons en gros plan avec comme titre : « Le tournoi des trois sorciers commence dans une bonne ambiance de compétition. »

Trop fier d'eux, le clan et les deux autres élèves partirent vers le bureau du directeur avec le sourire, qui ne les quitta même pas quand ils y entrèrent :  
« ~ Qui est le responsable ? Demanda de but en blanc Dumbledore et en s'adressant à ses élèves.  
~ Nous. Répondirent tous.  
~ On ne peut pas dire qu'ils n'assument pas leurs actes, fit remarquer Rogue, avec presque un sourire, lui aussi, aux lèvres.  
~ La n'est pas la question, qui vous a donné l'autorisation pour l'utilisation de cette magie ? Repris Dumbledore.  
~ Personne. Continuèrent les élèves de Poudlard.  
~ Pourquoi ?  
~ Pour faire bonne impression aux nouveaux arrivants, et éviter qu'ils ne s'endorment, expliqua Harry. (James et Lily rigolèrent franchement à sa déclaration).

~ Bien comme vous ne semblez pas regretter votre geste qui aurait pus être désastreux si votre magie était devenu incontrôlable, je vais vous demander de vous présenter tous les soire jusqu'à la fin de l'année en heures de colle. Même pendant les vacances.  
~ Pourquoi ? Demandez à la professeur de rune, nous avons mis des runes protectrices si jamais la magie nous échappait en créent un dôme protecteur, au-dessus de nos têtes et puis excusez nous, mais notre contrôle de la magie élémentaire et suffisamment bon pour nous éviter un accident.  
~ Rogue demander l'expertise de cette fameuse protection et dorénavant si l'un d'entre vous utiliser la magie élémentaire, il sera renvoyé de Poudlard, imaginez que le feu et le vent combiné fasse apparaître une tornade, et avec l'eau un tempête cyclonique, pire la terre se gorgent d'eau et grossisse pour écraser les élèves vous nous avez tous mis en danger.  
~ Ça n'a pas été le cas, M. Le Directeur, alors on n'a pas à être punis pour ça, s'insurge Susan.  
~ Votre élève à raison, ils nous ont offert un très jolie spectacle et à valoriser leurs apprentissage dans cette école, vous devriez être fière comme nous de vos élèves, intervint Olymphe Maxime. D'ailleurs bravos à toi fleur ta rapidité d'action avec tes camarades à été exemplaire.

~ Merci Madame la directrice, je ferait passer de vos félicitation à mes camarades qui m'ont aidés.

~ Bien jouer à toi Krum, je dirait la même chose que ma consœurs de Beau-Bâton. (Krum l'en remercie lui aussi)

~ Bizarrement y a que nous qui nous faisons engueuler pour ce qu'on a fait. Chuchota Thomas.

~ Bienvenus dans notre quotidien, Deam. Lui répond sur le même ton Harry. »

Comme tous regardaient Dumbledore pour savoir s'il allait annuler ses punitions ou pas, il fut sauvé par la réapparition de Rogue :  
« ~ La professeur d'Étude de Rune m'a bien confirmer la présence de Rune protectrice, qui selon elle n'était pas parfaite mais aurait fait l'affaire en cas de problème, d'ailleurs, la magie élémentaire utilisé ne vient pas des Runes, enfin si mais elle a été placer dans les runes pour être utilisé au bon moment. Donc c'est Harry et les autres qui ont tout fait. Précisa-t-il.  
~ Bien comme la punition n'est pas à l'ordre du jour disparaissez, mais à la prochaine incartade je vous ferais vivre un enfer. » Les menaça Dumbledore.

Sans demander leurs reste tous partirent, suivie deux minutes après par Fleur et Victor. Profitant qu'ils aient raté la moitié du premier cours de la journée, Harry et Daphné disparaissèrent, sans doute dans un coin pour roucouler (c'est Luke qui c'est moqué d'eux).

Puis les cours reprirent tranquillement, Maugrey voulu leur montré les effets de l'imperium sur ses élèves pour qu'ils sachent quel effet cela faisait toute la classe y était passer jusqu'à se que Harry refuse :  
« ~ Potter à votre tour, comme je le répète depuis le début c'est une question de volonté, impero. (Harry bondit de sa chaise et esquiva le sort) Potter laissé vous faire. Grogna l'ex-Auror.  
~ Absolument pas, il est illégale de lancer ce sortilège, si le ministère l'apprend vous irez rejoindre vos chères Mangemorts. (esquive)  
~ Revenez, le cour n'est pas terminé.  
~ Pour moi si, en revoir professeur. Harry se dirigea donc vers la porte, mais fut frapper par le sortilège.  
~ Tu va revenir et t'asseoir gentiment. » Ordonna son professeur.

On pouvait voir qu'Harry avait reçu l'impero, car il avait les yeux dans le vague et ne semblait pas vouloir réagir plus que ça.  
« ~ Monsieur Potter, je vous ai dit de revenir vous asseoir. (Quand c'est Harry qui parle, c'est dans ça propre tête »  
~ Pourquoi l'écouter, je veux sortir, il n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il, harg j'ai terriblement envie d'aller m'asseoir.  
~ Potter assaillez-vous !  
~ Il faut que j'obéisse, Non ! Surtout pas ça lui donnera satisfaction.  
~ Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Ton esprit n'est pas comme d'habitude. Demande Salazar en s'invitant dans la discussion mentale de son maître.  
~ Potter revenez immédiatement !  
~ Le fou m'a lancer le sortilège de l'impero, il veux que je retourne m'asseoir, mais je ne veux pas.  
~ Je vais t'aider à le repousser, à trois en même temps, Un, Deux, Trois... »

Puisant dans sa force et suivant l'exemple de son familier, Harry imagina un sorcier avec une baguette dans ça tête et le repoussa de toutes ses forces, tellement fort que dans la réalité Maugrey en tomba de sa chaise.  
« ~ Heureux que même si il y a de la distance, mon familier peut m'aider, quand je dit non, c'est non, préparé vous à recevoir vos camarade Auror, professeur. » Fit Harry avant de sortir.

Malheureusement, il eut un mal de crâne pas possible, après ça, il pensa, avec raison, que c'était le contre coup de ça rébellion mental. Il alla alors à l'infirmerie, qui lui donna une potion contre les migraines et deux seconde plus tard, il n'avait plus rien. Puis préférant en parler à son directeur de maison, qui lui, le croirait, Harry, se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue, qui par chance, n'avait pas cours à ce moment-là.  
« ~ Entré. Autorisa Rogue, quand quelqu'un toqua à ça porte.  
~ Bonjour Professeur Rogue.  
~ Êtes vous assez stupide pour vous être fait renvoyer de cour, M. Potter ?  
~ Non, je suis moi même partie de cette farce que le professeur Maugrey a voulu nous donner.  
~ Que c'est il passer ?  
~ IL nous à lancer à tous un sortilège d'imperium, pour que l'on vois les effet que cela peut nous faire.  
~ Et ?  
~ J'ai refusé, j'allais sortir de la salle quand il m'a touché eu avec son sort. J'ai refusé d'obéir, et grâce à Salazar, je l'ai repoussé. Expliqua Harry.

~ Votre familier n'est-il pas en voyage actuellement ?  
~ Si, il survole tranquillement l'Irlande au Sud plus précisément, il a bien aimé l'endroit l'année dernière.  
~ Impressionnant, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?  
~ Je souhaite porter plainte pour usage d'impardonnable sur élèves.  
~ Pourquoi être venu me voir, Dumbledore est plus qualifié.  
~ Lui et Maugrey son de mèche, et je n'ai pas confiance en lui, donc vous êtes la seul personne à pouvoir m'aider.  
~ Bien, je n'ai que très peu de solution à vous donner, soit envoyer une lettre manuscrite au bureau des Aurors, lettre qui ne risque pas d'être prise au sérieux, ou envoyer une lettre à la gazette pour qu'elle relaye votre plainte, et que les parents sachent ce qui se passe dans ce château, mais je vous préviens cela ne risque pas de tourner a votre avantage, Dumbledore vous fera passer pour un fou et personne ne voudra dire que vous dit la vérité a part vos amis, mais je crains que leur opinion ne compte pas beaucoup sur cette affaire.  
~ Donc je ne peut rien faire ? Maugrey fera joujou avec toute l'école et personne ne réagira.  
~ Vous êtes à Serpentards je suis sûr que vous trouverez une autre solution, qui fera encore plus mal que les deux solutions que je vous ai donné, maintenant, partez. » Ordonna Rogue.

Il lui obéit, et continua à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il repense au gadget qui était sorti sur le chemin de travers pendant qu'il travaillait chez Fortarôme, il alla directement à la volière et posta une lettre à l'intention de son ancien patron.

Comme si de rien était, il reprit les cours, même ceux de DCFM, pendant ce mois, il pue entretenir un lien d'amitié avec beaucoup d'élève de Dumstrang, surtout quand ceux-ci se révélèrent des pros du duel, c'est simple, ils battaient tout le monde sans distinction et Flitwick lui-même avait été mis en difficulté, sans perdre bien entendu. Neville impressionna beaucoup ses camarades étrangers en allant directement voir la personne qui venait de le battre en moins de trente secondes et lui demanda de but en blanc de lui apprendre des techniques de combat qu'elle connaissait, la jeune fille plutôt réservée, restant de marbre quoi qu'il arrive et surtout associable, fut tellement surprise qu'elle accepta au plus grand étonnement de ses camarades.  
De plus, Nivelle avait de la chance puisqu'elle n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui, puisque la majorité en Russie était à 16 ans alors qu'en France et en Angleterre la majorité pour les sorciers était à 17 ans (rappelons que Neville à 14 ans).

Avec les Français, Harry avait plus de mal, même si Gabrielle et Fleur n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire de grands sourires et des gestes amicaux qui ne plus pas beaucoup à Daphné (je rappelle, elle est très jalouse), le clan trouvait que les Français n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre, pester, râler, ne jamais être contant de ce qui se présentait devant eux. En plus même si de l'avis des professeurs, ils n'étaient pas mauvais en duel, Harry lui les trouvait mous, pas très efficaces et d'un ennui mortel, il les avait tous battu un par un avec difficulté, mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais, même Fleur qui pourtant grâce à son éducation de sang pur de la haute société était la plus forte de ça classe et la plus imbue d'elle-même diront certain, pas face à elle, car énervé, elle faisait très peur.

* * *

Alors ? Review SVP ! =)

Et à la semaine prochaine.


	27. Chapitre 26

Mes dames et messieurs voici le 26ème chapitre ma fanfiction (je savais pas si j'allais survivre parmi les nombreuses fic qui existe déjà)

bonne lecture et que le meilleur gagna ! :

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :** Telle un nain qui marche dans une bouse, Harry est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Pendant toute la journée des élèves défilèrent devant la coupe de feu surveillé en permanence par deux professeurs, Salazar et entouré d'une ligne de limite d'âge qui empêcherait toute personne n'aillant pas la majorité de mettre son nom dans la coupe, le jour Halloween n'eut aucun cours, Dumbledore avait décidé que chacun pourrait bénéficier d'un jour de repos en plus (c'est surtout parce que les élèves étaient survoltés et qu'en cours, ils auraient été intenables).

Les jumeaux Weasley tentèrent bien quelque chose en détournant l'attention des deux professeurs et de Salazar, mais ceux-ci connaissant les deux oiseaux les attendaient au tournant, ils ne purent dons jamais atteindre le dernier rempart que Dumbledore avait dressé, la ligne de limite d'âge.

À 8h du matin 5 Serdaigles vinrent mettre leurs noms dans la coupe de feu, puis à midi se fut encore 5 gryffondores, à 16h 5 Poufsouffles et juste avant 20h (heures de la clôture des inscriptions) 5 Serpentards le firent, sous les huées de leurs camarades de Poudlard, sous l'incompréhension générale des Français et des Russes. Pendant la journée vingt élèves de Beau-Bâton et vingt élèves de Dumstrang mirent eux aussi leurs noms dans la coupe.

« ~ Mesdames et messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps que la coupe de feu révèle les trois sorciers qui participeront à cette événement tant attendu, je vous prirais donc de faire le plus grand silence, et de vous asseoir, quand votre nom sera appelé, vous viendrez prendre votre parchemin et vous vous dirigerez vers la Salle des Trophées, situé derrière la table des professeur. Expliqua Dumbledore. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, il réduisit la luminosité, et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la coupe murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Les flammes bleues jusqu'à maintenant devinrent rouge et un premier parchemin en sortie avec force.

« La première concurrente, et la championne de Beau-Bâton est Fleur Delacour. » Indiqua Dumbledore, un tonnerre d'applaudissements vint saluer la championne, alors qu'elle suivait les instructions données plus tôt. Un nouveau parchemin fut expulsé de la coupe quand elle disparut derrière la porte de la Salle des Trophée.  
« ~ le second concurrent, et le champion de Dumstrang est Viktor Krum. » Continua le directeur de Poudlard. Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements.  
« ~ Le troisième et dernier concurrent et le champion de Poudlard est... »  
Tout le monde dans la salle regardait Dumbledore qui avait un regard plus qu'étonné, qui allait de son parchemin et quelque part dans la Grand Salle, puis il fixa celui-ci sur une personne avant d'annoncer haut et fort « Harry »

C'était la aussi la stupéfaction, Harry n'y croyait pas, il y avait forcement une erreur quelque part, « Harry, vas-y garde de ton calme et vas y » lui conseilla Théodore.  
Il se leva alors, Dumstrang et Beau-Bâton applaudirent quand même leur concurrent, question de Fair-play, mais les autres maisons de Poudlard n'en revenaient pas.  
« ~ Tricheur, il faut avoir 17ans pour participer. Lança un Serdaigle.  
~ Potter t'est mort, rentre chez toi. Cria un Gryffondore.  
~ La honte de Poudlard, les gars on risque pas de gagner cette compétition. Hurla un autre.  
~ Grâce à Potter on va gagner, Grâce à Potter on va gagner, Grâce à Potter on va gagner, Grâce à Potter on va gagner, Grâce à Potter on va gagner. » Scandèrent des Serpentards en soutien à leurs camarades (l'initiative vient de Ginny) et fut reprise par beaucoup de monde quand les gens comprirent ce que disaient les troisièmes années de Serpentard. Et beaucoup convinrent qu'ils avaient hypothétiquement raison.

Alors que Harry auto-guider par Salazar de loin, pour qu'il puisse rejoindre la Salle des Trophée. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il fit face au deux autres championnes.

« ~ Harry ? Mais tu n'es pas majeur, comment ça se fait. Demande Fleur.  
~ Le karma d'Halloween, je sais pas, je vous jure j'ai pas mis mon nom. » Dit-il avec tellement de sincérité que les deux autres le crurent sans même se poser de question.

La prote derrière Harry claqua très fort contre le mur et Harry se retourna pour voir fondre sur lui un Dumbledore fou de rage qui l'empoigna brutalement et le colla contre un mur, entouré par les deux autres directeurs d'école magique.  
« ~ Potter, a-tu mis oui ou non, ton nom dans cette coupe ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
~ Non !  
~ Severus avez-vous la potion ?  
~ Oui mais je ne pense pas que la lui donner est une bonne idée.  
~ Idée qui à elle seul nous permettra de découvrir la vérité et... »

Harry comprenant qu'il allait devoir avaler le véritaserum, utilisa pour la première fois sa magie élémentaire contre un être humain, et fit apparaître un mur de glace qui le sépara des autres et vint l'entourer telle un mur de séparation.

« ~ Potter, enlevez moi ce mur. Ordonna Dumbledore encore plus en colère.  
~ Jamais, vous voulez utiliser une potion strictement interdite par la loi, sauf lors des interrogatoires menés par des Aurors.  
~ Il n'a pas tort Albus. Intervint Rogue.  
~ Je vous jure que je n'aie rien avoir avec tous ça.  
~ Comment te croire ? Si tu ne nous laisses pas te voir.  
~ Quand mon mur sera tombé vous allez me forcer à ingurgiter cette potion, il est or de question que je vous obéisse, de plus ou son Verpey et Croupton les organisateur de ce tournoi.  
~ Ils ont préféré partir après votre nomination, sachant que la coupe ne donnera pas de quatrième nom pour Poudlard.  
~ C'est pratique, comme ça vous vous pouvez tout faire à l'insu du ministère. Ricana Harry.  
~ Arrête de jouer Potter, et dit nous la vérité.  
~ Je jure sur ma magie et tout ce qui fait de moi un sorcier sain de corps et d'esprit que jamais, au grand jamais j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu, ni demander à ce qu'il soit mis et encore moins trafiquer la coupe. » Jura Harry.

Puis il fit disparaître aussi simplement que cela sa protection glacé, et tous purent voir le charme de vérité le plus puissant du monde opéré sur Harry, et comme le jeune homme n'est pas mort tous purent voir qu'il disait la vérité.

« ~ Contant, maintenant je vais me coucher dans l'espoir que ce soir était un cauchemars et que demain je me réveilles comme si ce jour n'avait pas existé. » Cracha Harry.

Avant de partir et de bousculer Dumbledore qui se trouvait sur son chemin, il claqua la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et traversa la Grande Salle encore pleine de gens qui mangeaient. Personne ne dit un mot, tous l'observèrent, même ses amis ne vinrent à ça rencontre n'osant pas bouger sous le regard des professeurs. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et la referma aussi violemment que possible (difficile, elle est quand même plus lourde que les autres).

Le lendemain malheureusement pour Harry, ce n'était pas un rêve qu'il avait fait, partout où il allait partout, il était insulté, moqué, tous lui souhaitèrent une mort violant dans cette compétition, ses amis qu'on pensait à toute épreuve flanchèrent et virent que le couple Harry Daphné n'était plus d'actualité, en effet Daphné, c'était sentit trahi par son petit ami, de plus elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle n'avait pas su réagir quand Ginny avait soutenu Harry avec sa chanson, de son coté Harry ne préféra pas d'essayer de faire revenir sa copine, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse toutes les injures qu'il recevait depuis le début de la journée. Il sécha un grand nombre de cours et préféra partir sur le dos de son familier quelque part dans le château que personne ne pourrait accéder, le toit de la tour d'astronomie.

Personne de se fait ne le trouva jusqu'à se que quelqu'un remarque que de la neige tombait d'un des toit du château, chose surprenante même pour l'Écosse le jour d'Halloween et surtout aussi localisé, quand ils découvrirent ça cachette, plusieurs élèves amis prirent leur balai mais ne purent lui parler tellement il restait dans le silence, quelque débile vinrent l'insulter de la ou ils était et faillir chuter de leur balai quand Harry leur envoya la glace dans la figure.

Il ne fit son apparition qu'au dîner après qu'un hibou lui a livré (Salazar était allé cherche ce que le hibou voulait lui donner) un paquet assez volumineux.

Il sortit ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet en plein milieu de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore voyant que c'était une pensine plus que bizarre interrogea son élève du regard qui ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ça tête pour en faire sortir un mince filament de souvenir qu'il jeta dans le récipient, pour ensuite se décaler et laisser apparaître comme un petit projecteur moldu qui s'alluma. Il en sortit une sorte d'Hologramme représentant Harry devant Dumbledore et les autres qui juraient ne pas avoir mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Quand se fut terminé Harry pris la parole :

« ~ Professeur est-ce que cette vision vous rappelle quelque chose ? Demande-t-il la voit légèrement amplifier pour que tous l'entendent.  
~ Oui, j'y ai moi même assister hier soire.  
~ Et-elle véridique ?  
~ Oui, tout y est vous n'avez pas menti. Répondit le directeur.  
~ Bien maintenant que ça s'est fait, j'espère que les cons qui pense que j'ai fait ça pour la gloire se taisent et arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, je suis le champion de Poudlard malgré moi, alors faites en sorte que les autres école oublie votre réaction déplorable de la journée. »

Puis comme hier, il ne resta pas pour manger et préféra repartir dans son dortoir, personne ne souffla un mot et comme si de rien était tous recommencèrent à manger.

Il ne faut pas rêver, seule une partie de Poudlard offrit son soutien à Harry, tous les Serpentards étaient derrière lui, et les autres qui le soutenaient avaient réfléchi aux capacités de Harry et savaient qu'il était plus que capable de gagner cette coupe. Ceux qui ne le soutenaient pas préféraient porter des badges à l'effigie de Cédric Diggory le champion selon les Poufsouffles qui aurait dû être à la place de Harry. De même pour un Gryffondore plus qu'inconnu pour les trois-quarts des élèves de Poudlard. Comme pour montrer leur solidarité entre champions Fleur et Victor n'étaient jamais loin de Harry, ce qui fait qu'aucun élève osaient l'insulter quand ils étaient là.

Seul Serdaigle resta neutre.

Daphné ne lui parlait pas ou que le strict minimum entre camarades de classe, Harry en souffrait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. De plus Dumbledore lui annonça qu'a l'approche de chaque épreuve Salazar devait se retrouver n'importe où, mais pas dans le château et mieux s'il pouvait aller à Londres ou autre cela éviterait une possible triche de ça part, il ne put qu'obéir à son directeur. Qui mystérieusement ne put manger de bonbon au citron pendant le reste de l'année, même si il en trouvait un, celui-ci disparaissait avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Harry appela cela la Malédiction du bonbon jaune, ce qui fit rire beaucoup de monde. Comme Dumbledore ne pouvait pas sans preuve accusé Harry il ne put donc pas le punir.

Un jour venteux de début novembre, Harry du aller, faire examiner sa baguette par Olivander.  
« ~ Bien je vois que tout le monde est présent attendons les directeurs pour commencer l'expertise. Proposa le Fabriquant quand Harry entra dans la salle de cours où Olivander s'était installé.  
~ Je suppose M. Olivander que vous ne verrez pas d'objection si je vous emprunte un champion pour faire son interview en attendant ? Demande une personne que Harry détestait encore plus que Dumbledore.  
~ Non, non fait Rita.  
~ Parfait commençons par le plus jeune (petit rire de fillette) trop chou.  
~ Aucunement, Skitters, t'en que mon directeur n'est pas là, je ne dirait pas un mot qui pourrait être utilisé pour votre torchon. Réplique Harry, en dégagent la main de la journaliste qui s'était posé sur son épaule.  
~ J'ai le droit de te poser des question jeune homme, cela fait partie de l'événement.  
~ Certainement, j'ai moi aussi lut beaucoup de chose sur ce tournoi, et l'interview n'est qu'une coutume et pas une règle. De plus, je ne vous refuse pas l'interview, je souhaite simplement attendre mon directeur.

~ Bien, alors honneur aux dames, Miss Delacour. Fit-elle, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.  
~ Il me semble plus juste d'attendre ma directrice. Rétorqua la Française.  
~ De même pour moi. Indiqua Krum.  
~ Alors a quoi je sert moi ? Se plein la journaliste.  
~ A rien. Murmura Harry à l'intention des deux autres champions qui essayèrent de ne pas trop rire fortement. Je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous allez lui dire, elle a un don pour déformer les propos des autres et ainsi vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, prévenez d'ailleurs votre entourage, elle risque de vous assassiner publiquement.  
~ Merci Harry, dit, en Angleterre y a que toi et tes amis qui sont normaux ou pas ? Demande Fleur.  
~ Il n'y a pas que nous, mais ils sont un nombres limité et pas à Poudlard. »

Enfin les directeurs arrivèrent, Rita se plaignit de la non-coopération des champions pour son interview, ce que Dumbledore n'écouta pas :  
« ~ Bonjour, M. Olivander, vous êtes là pour l'examination des baguette ? Demande M. Croupton arriver en même temps que les directeurs.  
~ Oui, tout à fait, commençons par nos amis de Dumstrang, S'il vous plais. Propose le fabricant de baguette, en tendant la main vers Krum. Baguette fait de bois de Charme, nerf de ventricule de dragon, 25,5cm, très rigide et plus épaisse que la moyenne, je vois là un boulot plus que satisfaisant de là part de Gregorovitch, votre baguette est tout à fait apte pour la compétition, monsieur Krum. Énonça-t-il, après avoir fait apparaître un verre en cristale.  
~ Miss Delacour, je vous pris. Intervint Dumbledore.  
~ Bois de rose, cheveu de vélan ? S'intéressa Ollivander.  
~ Celui de ma grand-mère. Précisa la championne.  
~ Très intéressant, 23,75cm, relativement souple. Je ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'elle soit utilisée dans le tournoi.  
~ Monsieur Potter. Demande Dumbledore.

~ Ha, je reconnaît la une de mes œuvres, bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, très souple, facile à manier, et jumelle à celle du...  
~ Merci M. Ollivander. Le coupa Harry.  
~ Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas utilisable lors des épreuves. Finis, le fabricant de baguette.  
~ Bien à mon tours, les interviews. Exigea la journaliste et son photographe.  
~ Bien sûr par qui voulez vous commencer ? Questionne Croupton.  
~ Le plus jeune.  
~ A condition que je sois libres d'émettre des objection. Stoppa Harry, dans l'élan de Skitters.  
~ Comme ? Demanda intéresser Dumbledore ?  
~ Pas de plume à papote, ni d'autre instrument magiquement enchanté pour écrire, et vous posez vos question devant tout le monde, je ne serait absolument pas gêné que les autres entende ce que vous me demandez. Compléta Harry.  
~ Et je fait comment pour écrire, moi ?  
~ Ho, une bonne vieille plume sur un bon vieux parchemin écrit par vos soins sera parfait. Expliqua Dumbledore, qui soutenait Harry pour la première fois de la compétition.  
~ D'accord, alors commençons par le commencement.  
~ C'est toujours mieux. Intervint Harry.

~ Un comique chez les serpents, intéressant, pourquoi avoir mis votre nom dans cette coupe ?  
~ Pour le frisson, j'aime l'adrénaline qui se dégage de l'interdit.  
~ Qu'est-ce que cela vous a fait quand, malgré les protections mis en place par votre directeur et le ministère de la magie, votre nom est sortie ?  
~ Une immense joie, j'ai littéralement sauté au plafond, avec bien sûr un petit moment de stupeur, car j'avais craint que mon nom ne soit pas choisie. Affirma Harry, tellement bien que même Dumbledore douta sur ce qui s'est réellement passé  
~ Que penserait vos parents en sachant que leur fils est inscrit dans une des compétitions magique les plus dangereuse ?  
~ Je pense qu'ils seraient heureux de savoir que leurs fils, se rapprocheraient d'eux et donc de la mort d'une façon aussi brillante.  
~ Pensez vous que vous risquez de mourir dans ce tournoi ? Fit stupéfaite Rita et gobant pour le moment toute l'histoire.  
~ Je sais pas mais c'est vrais qu'ils me manque énormément, vous savez ne pas les connaître et sachant qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour moi, je voudrait au moins une fois les revoir, pour leurs dire au revoir.  
~ Quel triste histoire, que pensez-vous du titre de héros que vous a donné la population sorcier quand vous avez mis fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
~ J'en suis heureux et très fière que mes concitoyens considèrent que survivre à la mort de mes parents qui se sont sacrifié pour moi et donc pour vaincre Voldemort, me considère comme un héros à l'âge de 1ans alors que deux personnes sont morte ce soir-là et bien sûr oublié de tous. Pour rajouter de la tristesse dans ses dires Harry se pinça fortement une de ses mains et réussi à faire perler une larme sur le coin d'un de ses yeux. Le photographe pris la photo à se moment là.

~ Parlons de chose plus joyeuse, qu'aller vous faire dans cette compétition ? Demanda la journaliste bouleversée par l'histoire du Survivant.  
~ Aller le plus loin possible, pour rendre mes amis et ma petite amie fière de moi, ainsi que contribuer à la gloire de l'école de magie Poudlard.  
~ de Haute ambition, affirmerez-vous que vous serez le gagnant de ce tournoi ?  
~ Je n'en serais pas le perdant, ça je peut vous l'assurer. »

L'interview de Harry se termina le photographe pris plusieurs autres photos et demanda à ce que Fleur Delacour vienne à la place de Harry.  
Une fois au côté de son directeur, Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres alors que tous ceux qui le connaissaient un peu le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier publia l'interview des trois sorciers, celle de Harry faisait les premières pages. Et le décrivait comme un sorcier au bord du suicide et pleurant toujours la mort de ses parents, Lily et James furent morts (une deuxième fois) de rire en lisant le torchon, de même que pour ces amis et ceux qui le connaissaient un peu mieux que cela, de plus Harry ne faisait plus la gueule, n'y séchait des cours. Quand Daphné vit qu'elle avait été citée par son petit ami, elle décida d'oublier ses peurs et se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux. Harry en devint littéralement fou de joie.

Puis retomba sur terre avec brutalité quand, grâce à Hagrid, il apprit que la première épreuve était d'affronter une dragonne qui couve ses œufs. Bien sûr, il fit par de ça découverte aux deux autres champions et chacun partit s'entraîner dans son coin. Après évidement que Harry se soit frapper la tête contre le mur pour cette nouvelle catastrophe.

Quand le jour de l'épreuve arriva Harry était plus que tendu, de même pour Krum et Delacour qui comme lui n'avait jamais combattu un dragon.

« ~ les champions et championne rassemblez-vous, je vais vous annoncer l'objectif de cette épreuve. Annonça Ludo Verpey. Alors il s'agit d'aller récupérer un œuf de dragon doré caché parmi d'autre et gardé par une dragonne. Bien évidemment toute magie sauf noir est permise, maintenant venez sélectionner les dragonnes que vous devrez affronter. »

Ils se mirent tous en rond à côté de Croupton qui tenait un sachet qui bougeait beaucoup, les trois directeurs étaient chacun derrière leurs élèves pour les soutenir.  
« ~ Miss Delacour, a vous de commencer. Proposa Croupton. Le Boutefeu chinois, avec le numéro un, vous passerez donc la première. Monsieur Krum, le suédois à museau court, avec le numéro deux, vous passerez donc en deuxième position. Et enfin Harry Potter, le magyar à pointe, vous serez donc le dernier à faire votre entrée dans l'arène.  
~ Au coup de canon, miss Delacour votre épreuve commencera. »

Explosion de la part du canon, tous partirent dans les tribunes sauf les trois champions, Fleur s'élança donc pour affronter ça dragon.

Harry et Victor en vinrent à détester leurs positions, car il n'entendait pas le commentateur, mais juste les crie horrifier des spectateurs et les grondements du dragon.  
Puis le Bulgare parti a son tour affronté son adversaire du jour.

Une fois cela fait Harry fut appelé et il se présenta devant l'entrée de l'arène, maudissant sur dix générations celui qui avait l'idée de lui faire affronter un dragon.

Une chance que celui-ci soit devant ses œufs face à lui :  
« ~ Accio œuf doré » pas de bol, ingénieux, mais inefficace, « merde, accio éclaire de feu » fit-il et sans attendre son balai qui devait déjà sortir du château, Harry se jeta derrière un gros cailloux alors que la dragonne essaya de le pulvériser avec son souffle ardent (elle crache du feu), quand elle eut fini Harry se releva et grâce au sortilège de transformation de golems, il créa des golems de pierre (vous savez le sort qu'il apprend a noël de sa première année) et leur ordonna de distraire la dragonne, qui en un coup de queue les réduisit en miette pendant ce temps Harry avait invoqué sa magie élémentaire, mais pensant que ses golems tiendrait plus longtemps il ne put que se cacher derrière un mur de glace qui fondait de plus en plus vite, se la lui permit tout de même de sauter dans une des crevasse de l'arène et atterrir sur son balai qu avait pris son temps pour venir.

Il commença donc à faire de larges cercles autour de la tête de la dragonne qui tenta bien de le cramer, mais grâce à la glace qui avait fondu la tenue de Harry était entièrement tremper et donc difficilement inflammable, comme la dragonne n'arrivait pas à l'attraper, elle commença à prendre de la hauteur elle aussi, mais ce que n'avait pas prévu Harry était qu'elle casse ses chaînes qui le retenaient au sol, il se fit donc pourchasser par la dragonne et décida de monter de plus en plus haut espérant la perdre dans les nuages, arrivés à un point de non-retour (c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que son balai tremble trop pour pouvoir être contrôlé comme il faut) Harry décida à la stupeur générale de partir légèrement sur la gauche et enfin de se laisser tomber.  
Il n'évita pas la dragonne, il la frôla de très près mais réussi à la devancer et parti en piquer ver le sol droit sur les œufs, il était plus qu'a 5 mètres de son objectif quand la dragonne se retourna et lui envoya un coup de queue.

Il évita les piques par chance, mais fut éjecter de son balai et de sa trajectoire, ne put donc qu'atterrir sur la glace la plus molle qu'il pouvait faire. Il était dans de sale drap, les secours ne pouvaient intervenir que s'il disait clairement qu'il abandonnait la partie, sinon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, a part voir une dragonne posée au-dessus de Harry, qui se trouve entre ses deux pattes avant, Sirius et Amelia (l'enfant était resté à la maison sous la surveillance des elfes de maison) étaient debout mais impuissant. Quand la dragonne redressa la tête, et avec une rapidité fulgurante la replongea pour attraper entre ses dents Harry, il cria :  
« ~ Stop ! » Et avec incompréhension la dragonne se stoppa à quelque centimètre du jeune homme et la releva légèrement avec un grand étonnement peint sur le visage  
« ~ Comment fait tu, pour que je te comprenne ? Demande la dragonne dans des grognements que Harry déchiffra difficilement comme une phrase.

~ Je, je sais pas, d'habitude je ne sais que parler aux serpents.  
~ Et les serpent c'est quoi comme type d'animaux ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
~ Des Reptiles, et les dragons sont des reptiles eux aussi, de grand et majestueux reptiles.  
~ Qui aime la flatterie mais pas abusive. Le mi en garde la dragonne. Que fais-tu ici, pour quel but on m'a transporté ?  
~ En fait vous allez rire (il regarde la tête de la dragonne) ou pas, mais pour nous stupide humain tout ça n'est qu'un jeux, auquel je participe malgré moi.  
~ On t'a forcé a jouer ?  
~ En quelque sorte qu'un a fait en sorte que je sois l'un des trois champions de ce tournoi.  
~ Bon, et quel est le but de cette épreuve ?  
~ Vous voyez dans votre nid ? Il y a un œuf en or, sans doute fait par les gobelins, ou par des sorciers très doués.  
~ C'est de l'or gobeline, et oui je le vois, nous voyons les couleurs.  
~ Bas mon objectif et de vous le prendre, sans toucher aux autres œuf (il rajoute précipitamment en voyant que la dragonne se renfrognait).  
~ Si je te laisse le prendre, est-ce que mes œuf et moi retourneront d'oû nous sommes d'origine ?  
~ Oui je pense, les dragonniers sont la pour vous et vos petits et veilleront à ce que personne ne vous face du mal.

~ Alors je vais te laisser t'approcher de mon nid, si un seul de tes cheveux touche mes œuf je te tue, compris ?  
~ Affirmatif, je prend celui en or et je laisse tranquille les autres.  
~ Bien, monte sur mon dos, plus vite t'aura ton œuf plus vite je partirais. »

Et chose extraordinaire, Harry se releva, grimpa sur le dos de la dragonne, qui en un bond se retrouva près de ses œufs Harry retrouva le plancher des vaches et chancela, la dragonne le rattrapa pour éviter qu'il ne s'étale complètement par terre. Il saisit l'œuf en or et commença à partir quand :  
« ~ L'humain, prend ça et garde la près de ton cœur, et ne m'oublie jamais, mes enfant entendrons parler de toi. » Lui annonça la dragonne en lui lançant une écaille de la taille de la poitrine du garçon. Puis cela se termina par un rugissement de défi envers les spectateurs.

Une fois en sécurité, Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'une tornade au cheveu brun lui sauta dessus, elle hurla de bonheur, lui hurla de douleur.

« ~ Harry, t'es vivant. S'exclame Daphné.  
~ Presque, si tu pouvais serrer moins fort je le serais un peu plus. Plaisanta Harry.  
~ Il fait de l'humour, c'est que ça va, aller accompagne le jusqu'à la tente de l'infirmerie, qu'il soit réparé. Intervint Sirius. »

Puis Daphné soutenant un Harry plus que chancelant, ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie, où Victor était soigné pour une brûlure au bras et au torse. Et où Fleur se faisait recoudre l'arcade sourcilière et posée une attelle autour du bras gauche.

« ~ Aller mon garçon installe toi ici, quel idée d'affronter une dragonne, je vous jure. Grogna Pomfresh. Très jolie écaille de dragon, tu la lui arraché ?  
~ Non, elle me la donner. Lui répond Harry entre les grimaces des douleurs.  
~ Mais oui, et tu lui offert le thé ? Ironisa Victor.  
~ Non mais je lui ai compté fleurette.  
~ C'est vrais, il parlait à la dragonne à la fin, et il est même monté sur son dos et à récupéré l'œuf.  
~ Dit comme ça Daphné on dirait que je ne me suis pas fait pourchassé par une dragonne en furie sur 3000 m de haut qui a brisé ses chaînes alors que j'étais sur mon balai, et qui ne m'a pas envoyer un coup de queue quand je ne m'y attendais absolument pas et à 5 mètres des œufs et qui à faillie me bouffer avant que je n'ai l'idée de parler fourchelang.  
~ Oui dit comme ça on a vraiment l'impression que tu es passé encore plus près de la mort que nous deux réunis. Compara Fleur.  
~ Si vous voulez je vous remontrerait ce qui s'est passé j'ai une jolie pensine auto-projective, et vous pourrez me montrer votre combat. Proposa Harry.  
~ Volontiers.  
~ Mesdames et messieurs, le décompte de point va vous être énoncé dans quelque instant. Indiqua le présentateur. Pour Miss Delacour, 9 points de la part des jury Croupeton, Verpey et Dumbledore, 10 points de la part de Madame Maxime et quoi ? 5 points de la part de M. Karkaroff. Cela nous fait un total de 42 points sur 50 possibles.

~ Ce Karkaroff n'est qu'un con. Jura Fleur.  
~ Je confirme, il fera tout pour que je gagne. Indiqua Krum, dégoutté de la stratégie de son directeur.  
~ Miss Delacour mérite amplement ses notes, sauf la dernière, pour sa remarquable exécution du sortilège d'obscurité profonde qui à aveuglé sa dragonne.  
~ Monsieur Krum, 7 points de la par des jury Croupton, Verpey, Maxime et Dumbledore sans doute parce que le champions s'est pris un retour de flamme et que la dragonne à écrasé la moitié de ses œufs, et... 10 de là part de son directeur, pas surprenant. Donc nous sommes à 38 points ce qui le classe pour le moment avant-dernier.  
~ Je m'en doutait que la brûle me ferait perdre des points, pareil pour les œuf. Commenta le Bulgare.  
~ Dommage ton sort de conjonctivite était bien exécuté. Fit Daphné.  
~ Et maintenant pour le chevaucheur de dragon, pour celui qui murmure à l'oreille des dragon, pour l'élémentaliste de la glace, je vous demande une notation pour HARRY POTTER.  
~ Sa fait bizarre de ne pas se faire insulter parce que je bat son équipe de Quidditch à chaque match. Rigola Harry.  
~ Alors 10 point de la part de Verpey, Croupton, et Dumbledore, 9 point de la part de Madame maxime sans doute pour le faite qu'il n'ai pas pus attraper l'œuf après sa descente en piqué droit sur le sol, ou tout simplement pour les crise cardiaque qu'il nous a foutu, aussi, et enfin 4 points de la part du directeur de Dumstrang, ce qui fait 43 points et dons Harry est en tête de la compétitions, je tiens à signaler que j'ai pas le droit d'insulter les jury mais j'en pense quand même pas moins pour l'un d'entre eux. Termina Lee Jordan.  
~ L'enfoiré, désolé Harry tu mérite amplement plus qu'un 4. S'excuse Krum.  
~ T'inquiète pas, c'est les aléa de la compétition. Philosopha Harry. Et si on rentrait, j'ai fin moi. »

Oubliant que l'infirmière allait lui poser un bandage, car il avait deux côtes cassées, il se leva et se rassit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire.  
« ~ Ou alors j'oublie la faim et j'attends tranquillement ici. Ce qui fit rire les autres  
~ Bas oui M. Potter, je vous interdit toute exercice physique jusqu'à noël voir plus et vous prescrit une potion que vous prendrez tous les soire pour espérer être soigné avant la second tache.  
~ En parlant de seconde tache Mds Pomfresh, nous venons voir si nos champions vont bien, et leur donner les instruction pour la suite du tournoi. Indiqua Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer avec les autres jurys.  
~ Pas que j'aime qu'on me vois torse nu mais pouvez vous attendre qu'elle ait au moins fini le bandage ? S'insurge Harry.  
~ Eu.. Non, M. Croupton et M. Verpey sont presse, ne les faisons pas attendre pour si peu. Rétorque Dumbledore. »  
Par réflexe Harry pris, la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et l'envoya dans la tronche de son directeur.  
« ~ Merci Harry, alors je disais donc, un indice se trouve dans cette œuf, tout comme dans les autres et vous donnera une indication vous permettant de préparer la seconde tache, donc tacher de décrypter cette indice avant le 24 février 1995. Voilà, j'ai dit ce qu'il y avait à dire, merci Harry pour m'avoir prêté l'œuf. »

Puis comme si de rien était-il sorti accompagner des autres jurys, il ne vit bien sur pas le geste obscène que lui fit Harry.  
« ~ Put*** de sa****** quel ***** celui là, s'il pensait s'être réconcilié avec moi il se fourre le doigt dans nez et profondément. Jura Harry.  
~ Voyons Harry c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle de son directeur. Fit Sirius accompagné d'Amelia.  
~ Oui bas il n'a pas qu'à être aussi détestable, moi, j'ai rien fait dans l'histoire. (il croisa les bras pour bouder, le regretta quand ses bras se posèrent sur son torse).  
~ Je veux bien te croire, dit moi c'est quoi ce torchon que nous a pondu Skitters, le mois dernier ? Demande-t-il.  
~ Le vrai fruit d'un travail acharné de cette chère journaliste.  
~ Est-ce bien une écaille de dragon qu'elle t'a donné ? Fie un Roux derrière eux.  
~ Oui, Charlie, c'est bien ça. Pourquoi ?  
~ Sais-tu au moins d'où elle la prise ?  
~ Non, ça a une importance ?  
~ Bien sûr que oui. S'insurgea le dragonnier. Elle t'a donné une écaille venant de son poitrail, ses écailles, son impossible à récupéré, déborde de magie dracontique et son tellement solide que si tu l'as fait tomber sur du marbre, c'est le marbre qui casse, et le pire, c'est qu'elle son très souple et plus légère que n'importe quelle autre écaille de dragon.

~ Je vais peut-être me la coller sur le torse ça m'évitera de me casser d'autre côte. Fit sérieusement Harry.  
~ Ca c'est sûr »

Puis comme il avait fini de se faire soigner et avait toujours aussi faim, ils partirent en direction du château, Harry passa la porte principale sous les vivats et les applaudissements de ses camarades et brandissant bien haut les deux trophées qu'il avait obtenus, l'œuf et l'écaille, bien sûr le récit de cette bataille changea énormément au bout de trois jours, Harry avait sauvagement agresser la dragonne en lui sautant sur le dos, lui arrachant l'écaille dans la douleur la dragonne l'aurait laisser prendre l'œuf, sous les menaces verbales de Harry, en gros, il était devenu totalement incontrôlable et aurait failli tuer la dragonne si les gardiens n'étaient pas intervenu.

Bon, j'avoue, c'est un peu exagéré, mais vous connaissez comme moi l'imagination des poudlardien et la facilité avec là quel, on déforme la réalité.

Le soir même sous l'impulsion des Poufsouffles, une gigantesque fête où toute l'école ou presque était réunis dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait fournis une immense salle des fêtes pour faire rentrer tout le monde, dans cette fête personne ne portait de couleur, le rouge et, or, jaune et noir, bleu et bronze, vert et argent avait été mis de côté et tous s'amusaient en oubliant les querelles de maisons, les Français et Russes furent eux aussi invité, avec réticence, mais puisque c'est Harry qui l'avait demandé, on ne pouvait pas refuser.  
Quand le clan fit son apparition justement, il fut porté en triomphe par quatre personnes et avec l'œuf dans les mains, tous scandèrent de l'ouvrir.  
« ~ Vous voulez que je l'ouvre ? Demande Harry.  
~ Oui ! Lui répondit la salle.  
~ Vous voulez que je l'ouvre ? Redemanda Harry.  
~ Oui ! Hurla tout le monde.  
~ Je te le conseil pas. Fit énigmatique Fleur, appuyer par un signe de tête de la part de Victor.  
~ OUVRE LE, OUVRE LE, OUVRE LE. »

Malheureusement pour toute la salle Harry l'ouvrir et compris pourquoi tous les élèves de Beau-Bâton et de Dumstrang s'étaient bouché les oreilles avant qu'il actionne le loqué qui fermait l'œuf. Car un cri inhumain s'en échappa immédiatement, tellement strident qu'il aurait pu facilement casser les fenêtres s'il y en avait, avec difficulté Harry le referma, alors que ses porteurs l'avaient lâché pour se protéger les oreilles.  
« ~ On te l'avait dit. Plaisanta Fleur.  
~ Je vois que je suis le dernier à l'avoir ouvert.  
~ t'inquiète pas on a rien compris non plus. Le consola Victor.  
~ En tout cas la première chose que je fait demain c'est de trouver un sortilège pour neutraliser les plus puissants crie des créatures magique qui existe.  
~ Tu l'étonne, merci pour la pensine, et tu joue au Quidditch ? Demande Victor.  
~ Oui, je suis l'attrapeur des Serpentards.  
~ Génial, ta feinte de Wronski était impressionnante dommage que la dragonne ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de redresser don balai, j'aurais bien aimé voir comme tu aurais géré ton balai avec une telle descente.  
~ Ho, non pas le Quidditch, bon je vous les laisse les gars, je vais m'amuser, moi. Les prévint Fleur.

~ Et donc vous gagner des matchs avec votre équipe ? Demande Victor intéressé.  
~ Oui, depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, trois ans sans compter cette année, on gagne tous nos match, on a des poursuiveur très doué, des batteurs à qui faut pas trop en demander mais pas nul non plus et une gardienne assez performante.  
~ Oui, depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, trois ans sans compter cette année, on gagne tous nos match, on a des poursuiveur très doué, des batteurs à qui faut pas trop en demander mais pas nul non plus et une gardienne assez performante.  
~ Tu m'étonne, dommage que vous ayez perdu contre L'Irlande, leurs attrapeur était vraiment nul, tu l'a eu deux fois avec la même feinte.  
~ C'est parce que je suis meilleur que lui. Se venta le bulgare. Tu crois que se serait possible de faire une petite compétition entre attrapeur un de ses jours ?  
~ Je pense que se serait possible, en toute illégalité bien sûr, mais je sais que au moins deux autres attrapeur sur quatre seront partant.  
~ Qui ?  
~ Cèdric Diggory, il est l'attrapeur de Poufsouffles et plutôt fort, et Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles.  
~ Tu me les présente ? »

C'est comme ça que Harry suivit par Krum chercha les deux attrapeurs quand ils leur fit par de leur idée, les deux se montrèrent plus qu'intéressé. Le seul blocage était les blessures des deux champions qui risqueraient de les défavoriser et donc, la petite compétition fut reportée à après les vacances de Noël.

« ~ Sur tout que je ne sais pas si mon balai à survécu à la confrontation avec Magui. Expliqua Harry.  
~ Magui ? Demande Cho.  
~ La Magyar à pointe, la dragonne si tu préfère. Précisa Harry.  
~ C'est son vrai nom ou tu le lui a donné comme ça ?  
~ Bas j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom, surtout qu'elle à failli me bouffer.  
~ Pourtant on vois tous que tu lui parlait.  
~ Fourchelang, je lui parlais en fourchelang, d'ailleurs faut que le dise à Charlie, ça les aidera peut-être. »

Puis la fête se termina tard dans la nuit, heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche sinon Harry et ses amis auraient été incapables d'aller en cour, ils ont tous expérimenté quelques alcools et avaient une méchante gueule de bois. Des cernes énormes sous les yeux, surtout Harry qui,quand il a été obligé d'aller dormir, ses côtes l'ont empêché de trouver une position confortable.

Les cours reprit et en une semaine Harry avait retrouver une forme olympienne ne souffrant d'aucune autre blessure, il tenta bien de percer le secret de l'œuf, mais sans résulta, il le mis dans le feu, dans la glace, en plein courant d'aire, appliqua une pression énorme dessus pour que le cris se taise, il lança plusieurs sort de traduction (beaucoup) mais aucun ne marcha vraiment, mais il avait compris que c'était un langage.  
« ~ Peut être que des extraterrestre t'attaquerons et tu devra tous les repousser. Plaisanta Luke.  
~ Des extraterrestres ? Sérieux, il n'y a pas plus moldu que ça, et ça m'étonnerais qu'il face quelque chose de purement moldu. »

* * *

Alors ?

La suite la semaine prochaine avec le bal et la seconde épreuve =)

Review ! SVP.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Un noël totalement givré !

Bonjour à tous, merci de continuer à me suivre et à commenter cette fanfiction, sans vous je pense que j'aurais continuer à écrire sans avoir le courage de la poster =)

J'en suis presque à 3 000 vus (se qui énorme selon moi =) et à 60 Review pour 28 chapitres (27+ introduction), et d'après les graphiques cette fic est suivi dans le monde entier (trop content que Internet efface aussi facilement les frontières=)

Voici un chapitre moins long que précédemment, et qui raconte se qui se passe entre la première et la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Alors bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :** Un Noël totalement givré.

Quinze jours après l'épreuve des dragons, soit à la moitié du mois de novembre, Dumbledore expliqua à tous qu'une coutume du tournoi des trois sorciers avait été remise au goût du jour, Harry entendant ça compris immédiatement de quoi le vieux voulait parler. Il avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire sur toutes les taches déjà utilisées et tout ce qui parlait du tournoi, et donc il savait que Dudu allait organiser un bal de Noël où tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourraient participer. Il regarda droit dans les yeux sa dulcinée, Daphné, une discussion sans parole s'engagea entre eux et ils finirent par s'embrasser après que Daphné ait poussé un grand cri de joie.

« ~ Je vois, déjà, une personne enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à ce bal. Blagua Dumbledore faisant rire toute la Grande Salle. »

Comme personne n'avait compris que Harry avait demandé à Daphné d'y aller avec lui, ou alors firent semblant de ne pas comprendre, il se vit proposé par au moins quatre filles par jours d'aller au bal avec elles, au début, il refusa gentiment, expliquant qu'il y allait avec sa petite amie, puis quand, il comprit qu'elles tentaient de tout faire pour qu'il ne soit plus avec Daphné, il s'énerva, surtout quand une septième année de Gryffondore, s'attaqua directement à Daphné avec plusieurs sortilèges cuisant qui défigurèrent la jeune fille (furoncle, grande dent, grande oreille, cheveux rasés...). D'habitude Harry ne s'attaquait pas au fille (quel noble chevalier) mais là, elles étaient allé trop loin, il défia en duels la Gryffondore et l'humilia en dix minutes de combat faisant tout pour retarder la défaite de la jeune femme, mais en montrant à tous qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle, et insista sur le fait que quiconque s'attaquera à sa petite copine recevra le même genre de traitement.  
Bizarrement, il fut beaucoup moins sollicité par ses dames, et Daphné pus sortir de l'infirmerie après une semaine de traitement qui ne laissa aucune séquelle.  
Mais, si quelqu'un avait pensé que les filles abandonneraient la partie, il était bien bête, car elles devinrent encore plus discrètes, et plus fourbe, deux jours avant les vacances de noël, il se fit kidnapper par un groupe de fille de toute maison et ne fut sauvé que par Salazar qui était en train de manger un bol de fruit rouge (ses aliments préférés et dons, il se goinfrait a n'importe quel moment de la journée).

Vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec le Kidnapping de Harry ? Simple comme il était en train de se goinfrer, il avait du rouge (Parce que c'est des fruits rouges : framboise, fraise, cerise...) autour de la bouche (du bec) et quand il fit son apparition dans le dos des filles en grondant avec les yeux qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, en prenant 50 cm de taille toutes les cinq secondes pour au final déployer ses ailes, il les terrorisa tellement fort qu'après un petit passage chez Dudu, le directeur était sur est certain qu'un monstre hantait le château, sans comprendre que c'était Salazar.  
Qui soit dit en passant rigola avec son maître tellement fort et tellement longtemps que beaucoup crurent qu'ils étaient devenus fou.

Quand entre deux fou rire, Harry réussi à expliquer la situation à ses amis, eux aussi partirent dans le délire, et quand eux même expliquèrent le pourquoi du comment ils riaient à tous ceux qui leur posaient la question eux aussi se rirent royalement de la tête des filles qui avaient tenté de kidnapper Harry, ce qui engendra un immense fou rire collectifs dans la grande salle, et même les professeurs avaient eux beaucoup de mal à garder leur sérieux (seul McGonagall et Rogue le gardèrent), de même pour les directeurs des deux autres écoles quand Dumbledore leur expliqua qu'il y avait un monstre assoiffé du sang de jeunes fille innocente.

Les directeurs perdirent le peu contrôle qu'ils avaient sur leurs rire quand Salazar releva la tête après avoir mangé encore une fois un grand bol de fruit rouge et avait donc le bec plein de rouge dégoulinant et qui, gêné par le bruit que les humains faisaient, sortie de la Grande Salle en doublant de volume pour montrer son mécontentement. Même Dumbledore se joignit à l'hilarité générale, de même que Mcgonagall, qui malgré elle perdit son sérieux.

« ~ Albus, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rie autant en peu de temps. Indiqua Mds Maxime.  
~ Et moi de même, vos élèves ont une imagination débordante et parfois insolite. Continua Karkaroff. »

Puis le cours de choses reprirent normalement, Harry du vérifier à chaque fois que son assiette ou son verre ne contenait pas de filtre d'amour que quelqu'un aurait accidentellement fait tomber. La première fois, il eut la vie sauve grâce à Maugrey qui lui conseilla de faire attention a se qu'il mangeait ou buvait, depuis Harry et les autres connaissaient des sortilèges révélateurs de poison ce qui n'était pas si mauvais indiqua Théo qui rajouta ensuite d'une voix grave qu'on ne savait jamais qui pouvait avoir envie de le tuer. Après ça tous avaient regarder son assiette, et subitement, ils n'avaient plus eu faim de la journée. Pendant les vacance Harry pensa qu'il serait relativement en paix puisqu'un grande partie des élèves partirait chez eux pour les fête, erreur beaucoup était justement rester dans l'espoir de trouver un cavalier, mais comme la majorité des personnes qui étaient resté avaient déjà de sur un ou une cavalière, Harry et daphné purent passer une première semaine de vacance plus que tranquille comparé à avant.

Un soir ou Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait encore fait un cauchemar où il entendait Voldemort dire que le plan marchait pour le moment à merveille. Il avait son œuf avec lui et le contemplait pour tenter de percer ses secrets grâce à son vu perçant, je rigole, il se contentait de le regarder fixement, se posant mille et une question sur ce qu'il pouvait renfermer.

Lâchant pour la première fois du regard son œuf avec qui il avait entamé un concours de celui qui baissera les yeux en premier, il regarda pour la première fois de la soirée par l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le lac (bas oui je rappel que la Salle Commune des serpents et sous le lac). Il remarqua qu'un être du lac le regardait, Harry rencontra le regard de la sirène et remarqua qu'elle ne le fixait pas lui, mais son œuf, trouvant la coïncidence trop grand Harry bougea l'œuf de gauche a droit lentement et compris qu'elle le suivait. Dans ça tête beaucoup de rouages se mirent en route et il repensa à ce son professeur de SCM (soins aux Créature Magique) et se souvint qu'il avait dit que pour comprendre la langue de se peuple sous-marin, il fallait souvent plonger la tête sous l'eau. D'un bon Harry se leva, alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité attrapa sans trop le savoir un maillot de bain qu'il ne savait même pas avoir pris un jour.

Et dans le froid de l'hiver se posta à l'écart du bateau de Dumstrang, comme son élément était la glace, il n'avait absolument pas froid et grâce à son pouvoir, il dégagea une zone gelé au bord du lac, pris sa baguette, on sais jamais, et l'œuf et plongea presque nu (il avait mis son maillot de bain) quand il eut la tête sous l'eau, il ouvrit l'œuf et fut heureux de constater que celui-ci n'essaye pas de lui percer les tympans, mais il entendit une belle voix douce et chantante : _  
_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles _  
_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol. _  
_À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit, _  
_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi, _  
_Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher _  
_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. _  
_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir _  
_Tes efforts seront vains, car il sera trop tard.»

Quand il remonta, c'est pour voir que quelqu'un fouillait dans ses affaires :  
« ~ Hé je peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Demande Harry.  
~ Harry ? C'est toi ? Interroge une voix féminine.  
~ Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ?  
~ Bas, Harry c'est Fleur, que fait-tu dans l'eau à cette heure ? Et tu n'as pas froid ? Fit-elle horrifier en voyant que Harry ne portait presque rien.  
~ Disons que le froid fait partie de moi, et toi que fait-tu ?  
~ Moi j'ai vu quelqu'un se diriger ver le lac à minuit et y plonger, je me suis légèrement inquiété de ça santé mental. Je vois que tu as compris comment utiliser l'œuf. Remarqua-t-elle en voyant celui-ci dans les mains de son adversaire. Et sais tu que pointé sa baguette sur quelqu'un de non armée est impolie ?  
~ Ha, oui pardon, donc si tu me dit que j'ai compris l'utilité de cette chose, c'est que toi aussi, t'a trouvé comment ?  
~ Passer les détails je prenais un bain quand je l'ai fait tomber dans l'eau, je me suis dit et pourquoi pas.  
~ A, d'accord, dit tu crois vraiment que ce qui nous sera enlevé disparaîtra ?  
~ Qu'aime-tu le plus au monde ?  
~ Daphné. Répondis Harry sans même réfléchir.  
~ Trop mignon, et que se passerait-il si elle disparaissait ?  
~ Je tue Dumbledore, parce que ce sera ça faut.  
~ oui, un extrémiste mais t'a raison, si il arrive malheur à ma petite sœur je suis sûr que je serais capable de la même chose et...  
~ Et oui, Fleur, si ils prennent en otage, Daphné pour moi, se sera Gabrielle pour toi, et pour Victor ?  
~ Hermione. Fit une voix derrière eux.

~ Victor, t'est la depuis quand ?  
~ Même moment que Fleur, mais moi je ne fouille pas dans les affaires des autres.  
~ je regardais si tu avais pris au moins t'a baguette pour aller dans l'eau, sinon j'étais prête à aller te chercher. Affirma la jeune femme.  
~ T'inquiète pas, je risque moins que vous deux dans l'eau, regardez. »  
D'un mouvement de la main, il fit se lever la glace qu'il y avait sur le lac et la fit prendre la forme de la tour Eiffel.  
« ~ Impressionnant. Remarqua Fleur.  
~ Bon maintenant que chacun sais ce qu'il doit faire, je propose que vous partiez pour que je puisse me changer et rentrer au château. Exposa Harry.  
~ Bonne idée, juste pourquoi Hermione ? Demande Fleur à Victor.  
~ Hermione comme dans Hermione Granger ?  
~ Oui, l'une de t'est amie, Harry, et parce que c'est elle qui m'accompagne au bal de noël. Fit distraitement le bulgare avant de partir. »

Une fois rentré au château Harry trouva facilement le sommeil. Le lendemain, il commença à chercher des solutions pour rester dans l'eau une heure entière, quand ses amis l'apprirent, ils furent d'abord contant qu'il ait pu déchiffrer l'énigme.

« ~ Si tu veux je connais une plante qui te permettra de rester plus ou moins une heures dans l'eau. Fit Neville.  
~ Plus ou moins ?  
~ Bas oui y a un débat entre son utilisation en eau douce et en eau salé et ses effets varie selon le gabarit de la personne.  
~ Bon voilà notre plan B ou C, quel est son nom ?  
~ La blanchiflore.  
~ Je demanderais à Rogue où je peut me la fournir, bon, en parlant de Rogue, Théo tu connaîtrait pas une potion qui fasse pousser des Branchie ou autre chose pendant une heure.  
~ Pas à ma connaissance.  
~ Je suis déçu, M. Nott. Fit une voix d'outre-tombe.  
~ Professeur Rogue ? Questionna Harry surpris.  
~ J'ai entendu mon nom dans votre conversation M. Potter, et pour votre réponse la Blanchiflore est une plante assez commune vous la trouverez dans un apothicaire du chemin de travers, précisez-lui que vous la voulez fraîche, sinon elle ne fonctionnera pas. Ensuite bonne idée de la garder en second plan comme l'a précisé Londubat, elle est trop capricieuse pour vous être utile. Enfin M. Nott, vous auriez pu mettre en garde votre ami que les potions seraient trop dangereuse dans une transformation comme le prévoyait M. Potter, car il risque de se retrouver bloquer dans l'état que la potion l'a mis toute sa vie.  
~ Oui, Monsieur, désolé que cela ne m'est pas de suite venu à l'esprit. (le prof partit)  
~ Bon on oublie les potions, reste plus que les sortilèges, la métamorphose et au pire je m'entraînerait à faire de la plonger en apnée comme les moldus.  
~ J'ai, le sortilège de Têtenbull. Trop simple, tu ne gagneras pas beaucoup de points de là part de Dumbledore et de Maxime si tu l'utilises. Expliqua Luke  
~ On va faire une liste avec le niveau de difficulté et on verra lesquel seront en mesure de me faire gagner des points. »

Après une journée entière de recherche, il ne trouva pas de sortilège permettant de faire ce qu'il voulait et se rabattit sur les sorts de métamorphoses et s'entraîna à se transformer en premier en phoque, puis en dauphin et enfin requin. Mais l'entraînement devra attendre puisqu'il était à deux jours du bal et que la professeur de métamorphose avait invité un grand nombre d'élèves à apprendre à danser comme il le faut, Harry sachant dansé, ne voulut pas y aller, mais sous l'impulsion de Daphné, il dut se joindre à elle, car elle pensa que cela serait amusant.  
Effectivement, c'était amusant d'entendre ses camarades se faire engueuler par leurs partenaires parce qu'ils leur avaient marché sur le pied.  
Enfin se fut productif d'une certaine façon car comme ça ils purent découvrir avec qui la plupart de leur amis allait à ce fameux bal :  
Ron y allait avec Susan, personne sauf Harry savait que Hermione y allait avec Victor Krum, Neville avec Johanna Iniatov (la duelliste avec qui il s'entraîne depuis qu'elle l'a battu), Deam avec Lavande Browm et Luke avec Lisa Turpin une jeune fille de son année, plutôt discrète, grande (1,70m) je veux brun, yeux bleu, très belle (selon Luke et ses camarades). Et Théo avec Luna Lovegood d'un an plus jeune que lui.

Comme toutes les choses que Harry détestait, le bal arriva bien trop vite à son goût et préférait aller faire joujou avec un dragon que d'aller danser devant tout le monde. Une fois prêt, il attendit sa petite amie dans leur salle commune, petite amie qui mis plus de 15 minutes à arrivée, comme Théo avait été obligé de sortir de la salle commune pour retrouver sa partenaire d'un soir, Harry et Salazar étaient seul à attendre que mademoiselle se décide à sortir de ça chambre. Une fois sortis, ils se firent alpaguer par une Mcgonagall qui les prévint que c'était eux qui ouvriraient le bal en même temps que les deux autres champions après le dîner.

Ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient assis sur la même table que Dumbledore, et les autres directeurs de façon à ce que Harry soit assis à côté de Dumbledore et de Daphné, que daphné ai comme deuxième voisin Olymphe Maxime de même pour Fleur, que Karkaroff et Victor soit l'un à coté de l'autre, Hermione à côté elle aussi de Dumbledore. De ce fait Harry était aussi en face de Fleur, et elle vit très bien sa grimace quand Dumbledore s'assit à côté de lui, Salazar râla, car on n'avait pas prévu de place pour lui et parti se percher sur une colonne de la Grande Salle telle une sentinelle, tout en attrapant une coupe de fruit rouge qui trônait sur la table.

« ~ Dite moi, votre familier est jeune non ? Demande Maxime alors que les entrées arrivait.  
~ Oui, je l'ai rencontré à l'âge de six ans et lui aussi était un bébé à cette époque.  
~ Il paraîtrait que vous l'ayez trouvé dans le Zoo magique de Russie ? Fit remarquer Karkaroff.  
~ Oui c'est exacte.  
~ Que faisiez-vous la bas à l'époque ?  
~ La personne qui m'a élevé m'y a emmené pour mon anniversaire.  
~ Qui ? Repris Krum, sans arrière pensé.  
~ Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire.  
~ Allez ne soyez pas timide. Insista Karkaroff.  
~ D'accord mais ma réponse ne va pas plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous. La personne qui m'a élevé n'est autre que Gellert Grindelward. (Fleur faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait, Krum recracha carrément ce qu'il était en train de manger)  
~ Comment ça ? Questionne Dumbledore. Harry lui lance un regard noir et comme le reste de la table attendait une réponse.  
~ Bon je sais, de source sur, c'est mes parents qui me l'ont confirmé il y a deux ans. Que quand Voldemort a attaqué mes parents, Sirius Black, mon parrain était dans le manoir avec mes parents, James mon père, l'a stupéfixé pour pas que le mage noir ne le tue lui aussi, alors que dehors Gellert attaquait à lui tout seule une dizaine de Mangemort qui était venu avec l'Autre, quand le chauve à disparu, du fait que mon père soit mort le sort qu'il avait lancé sur Sirius s'est annuler le libérant, quand Gellert et rentré dans le manoir, en parti détruit, Sirius avait une lettre qui disait que Lily et James n'avaient absolument pas confiance en Dumbledore et demandaient que Sirius m'élève, mais comme Sirius craignait que Dumbledore ne s'attaque à lui et moi, il a demandé à Gellert de me cacher, comme lui-même devait rester à l'ombre pendant un certain temps, il m'a pris. Ensuite à 6 ans, je crois que je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul, sans autres enfants, comme depuis 6 ans mon parrain et Remus ont préparé et m'a venu et les attaques qui ne manquerait pas de venir, je suis revenu en Angleterre, mais avant on est aller au Zoo, ou j'ai rencontré Salazar. Expliqua Harry, devant le regard médusé de tous, chacun regarda Dumbledore de façon bizarre ou dégoûté, avant de reporter leurs attentions sur Harry et son récit.

~ Sache Harry que je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que ton bonheurs. Plaida le directeur de Poudlard, avant de s'arrêter parce que Harry rigolait.  
~ Mon bien ? M'envoyer dans une famille, la sœur de ma mère, moldu qui détestait les sorciers ? J'ai vu la réaction de ma tante quand je me suis présenté à ça porte un jour où je voulais connaître la seule famille qui me restait, je peux vous dire que mon bien n'aurait pas été entier si j'avais vécu chez eux. Et si vous vouliez mon bien, vous n'auriez certainement pas lancé toutes ses enquêtes juridiques et fausses accusation. Pour mon bien, à moi, il aurait déjà fallu que vous fassiez passer le vôtre après, et pas avant. Attaqua Harry. Et comme ce n'est pas le moment d'en dire plus devant spectateur, j'attends volontiers une convocation de mon directeur pour parler de ça, et pour en finir avec vos pitrerie et simagrées. Conclu, Harry, avant de commencer à manger son plat. »

Pendant l'échange, Daphné fut touchée de ce qu'avait dit son copain et réalisa qu'elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela, qu'il restait encore secret sur beaucoup de choses, mais comme lui non plus n'avait pour le moment pas cherché à en savoir plus sur la jeune fille, elle se dit que peut être, c'était encore trop tôt dans leur couple de penser à ça.  
Le dîner se termina en silence tous méditèrent sur ce que Harry avait, dit, Krum réalisa que Gellert Grindelward n'était pas qu'un tueur et un mage noir, il pouvait aussi être un homme qui avait fait une erreur dramatique pour les autres, mais que maintenant l'homme cherchait à se faire pardonner en empêchant un autre mage noir de faire surface, bien sûr Krum et la majorité des victimes de la guerre contre Grindelward ne lui pardonneront jamais ses actes, mais comprirent que ce n'était plus le même homme.  
Madame Maxime, elle réalisa que Dumbledore n'était pas si parfait, et que lui aussi avait ses propres fantômes, surtout Lily et James, et qui en cherchant le bien, avait fait mal à un jeune homme qui n'avait en fait rien demandé.

Karkaroff, lui s'en foutait royalement, t'en que Voldemort ne réapparaissait pas lui, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait être dit ou fait, malheureusement pour lui et il le savait, Il devenait de plus en plus fort. Karkaroff le savait ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois, avant son retour. C'est pour cela qu'il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle Rogue et Dumbledore, mais comme les deux hommes s'en doutaient aussi, ses craintes étaient à chaque fois repoussée.  
Fleur, son partenaire du soir et Hermione, comprirent un peu mieux le besoin que Harry avait de s'entourer d'amis et surtout de s'assurer de leurs loyautés, c'était tous simplement pour palier à un manque dû à son expérience.  
Dumbledore lui était furieux contre lui-même et aussi contre son élève, car c'était lui qui avait choisi d'écouter Sirius, Remus et les autres et qui allait faire échouer tout ses plan géniaux pour éviter la venue de Voldemort, et plus Dumbledore réfléchissait plus il arrivait à se convaincre que Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, ça mort et la venue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de même que toutes les personnes qui entourait le jeune homme.

De façon élégante Olymphe Maxime rappela que c'était à Dumbledore d'inviter les champions à ouvrir le bal, celui-ci le fit avec réticence, mais envoya quand même le départ de la musique pour que les trois couples puissent montrer leur talent dans l'exercice de leur fonction du jour.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry pris de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses mouvements et comme il s'améliorait à chaque fois qu'il dansait avec sa cavalière et qu'ils étaient tous deux de plus en plus alaise avec la proximité de leurs corps, Harry n'a pas eu besoin de regarder ses pieds au début de la valse à trois temps que Dumbledore avait choisie. Le seul presque, faux pas, c'est quand le duo Harry et Daphné faillit rencontrer celui de fleur et Roger Davies, sous l'impulsion de Fleur bien plus expérimenté que les autres la rencontre qui aurait pu être brutale entre les deux couples se transforma en un joli échange de partenaire, Harry se retrouva avec Fleur, Daphné avec Roger et reprirent sans laisser paraître le moindre trouble leurs danse.  
Harry devait bien le reconnaître Fleur savait magnifiquement bien danser, mais pour lui il manquait une alchimie entre eux qu'il avait avait Daphné, surtout qu'il eut un pincement au cœur quand il la vit sourire à son nouveau partenaire, il essaya de faire de même avec Fleur, sans trop de résultat.

Puis comme l'attendait Harry, de nouveaux changements de partenaire se firent et Fleur partie avec Victor et lui dansa pour la première fois de ça vie avec Hermione qui, moins expérimenté que ses deux partenaires précédentes, ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Il put enfin retrouver ça partenaire de toujours quand Roger vint prendre la mains d'Hermione et ainsi boucler, la boucle des échanges, il resta plus que le moment où Roger retrouva Fleur et Victor retrouve Hermione. Quand la musique s'arrêta tous se regardèrent avec le sourire trouvant certainement cette expérience des plus troublante, mais de l'avis de ceux qui avaient observé cette belle chorégraphie et enchaînement de mouvement, ils pensèrent tous que les trois couples avaient répété cette scène alors que tout avait été fait dans la plus grande improvisation.

Comme la deuxième musique était le signal où tous purent entrer sur la piste de danse, les trois champions purent se retirer discrètement et souffler, après cette petite monté en pression.  
Harry, Victor et Roger étaient rouges, et s'assirent tellement leurs jambes tremblaient, sous l'influence du stress.  
« ~ Alors ça s'était génial. S'exclama Daphné. (les autres la regardèrent comme si elle s'était transformée en dragon)  
~ Tu trouve, j'ai personnellement, frôlé la crise cardiaque. Indiqua Harry soutenu par les deux autres garçons.  
~ Ha, les hommes que des chochottes. Remarqua Hermione.  
~ Il n'empêche que vous faites tous preuve d'un remarquable sens d'adaptation assez extraordinaire. Fit remarquer Olymphe Maxime, derrière eux.  
~ Je rajouterait que finalement cette danse à trois couples n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Et que vos talents ont réussi à transformer cet instant inoubliable en un instant magique. Affirma Dumbledore.  
~ Pour des sorciers c'est tout a fait normal de rendre les choses magique. Blagua Harry. (ce qui fit rire le reste de la tablée, et se détendre les deux autres garçons)  
~ Et si nous y retournions. Proposa Daphné qui voulait danser le plus possible.  
~ Tu veux ma mort ? Se plaignit Harry.  
~ Non, juste m'amuser.  
~ D'accord je te suis, mais je préviens on ne fait pas d'échange avec des illustres inconnus.  
~ C'est promis.  
~ Et puis de toute façon, aucun autres partenaire ne vous irait. Précisa Fleur. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Sous ce compliment, Harry fut décidé à montrer à tous combien il aimait Daphné, et enchaîna sans le savoir cinq autres danses avant de retourner s'asseoir. Puis la soirée passa tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur, finalement daphné dansa avec leurs autres amis, très proches, masculin et Harry fit de même en demandent à Susan et aux autres partenaires de ses amis si elles voulaient bien danser avec lui.

Quand chacun rentra dans son dortoir, ce soir-là, personne n'eut de mal à s'endormir. La seule difficulté fut de se lever le lendemain.  
Les vacances passèrent ainsi doucement, mais sûrement et au goût de tous, trop rapidement, il fallut reprendre les cours.

Entre les cours Harry attrapais son balai (un nouveau éclaire de feu 2.0, meilleur que le premier qui n'avait finalement pas survécu aux dégâts infligés par le combat avec la dragonne) et partait à la recherche d'un endroit au bord du lac ou s'entraîner sans être vu ni déranger par les deux autres champions, quand il trouva le bon endroit, il commença par perfectionner ses trois transformations qu'il avait choisies, celle du phoque (la plus rapide à mettre en place et celle qu'il maîtrisait le plus, ainsi que la plus simple), celle du dauphin (la moins rapide, celle qu'il maîtrisait correctement sans plus) et enfin celle en requin (celle qu'il maîtrisait le moins et la plus compliquée).  
Il arrivait sous ça forme de phoque et de Dauphin à tenir plus de trois heures d'affiler, alors qu'avec celle du requin, il ne pouvait rester qu'une heure et demi, ce qui pouvait se révéler problématique si l'épreuve s'éternisait.  
Le seul problème avec sa métamorphose en phoque et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sous l'eau plus longtemps qu'il le voulait et donc était à chaque fois obligée de faire surface pour reprendre son souffle, c'est pourquoi il apprit à lancer le sortilège de têtenbull afin de se dégager les poumons sans pour autant retourner à la surface.  
Bien sûr dans ses déambulations sous l'eau, il rencontra Fleur, dans une combinaison de plongée bien chaude et avec le sortilège de Têtenbulle sur la tête, elle fut extrêmement surprise de rencontrer un phoque dans le lac, mais Harry fut reconnaissable grâce à sa cicatrice sur le front et Fleur se mit a rire de façon incontrôlée. Tellement qu'elle en perdit son emprise sur son sort et que Harry dus la remonter à la surface avant qu'elle ne se noie pour de vrai.

Une fois qu'elle ait recraché l'eau qu'elle avait avalée, elle se remit à rire.  
« ~ Ha, trop bon, Harry, cette année je crois que j'aurais tout vu. J'adore ce tournoi. Dit-elle.  
~ Ouais enfin c'était censé rester secret.  
~ T'inquiète pas, toute à heure j'ai croisé un requin je crois que s'était Krum.  
~ Et merde, moi aussi j'ai prévus la transformation en requin au cas où le phoque ne marche pas.  
~ Ha bon t'en a prévus combien comme ça ? Mais je te ferais remarquer que tu arrives à te transformer entièrement, contrairement à Krum.  
~ J'ai aussi prévus le dauphin et je comprend Krum, c'est moins facile de se transformer en requin, mais moi j'y arrive en entier.  
~ Comment tu fait on a tous le même temps d'entraînement ?  
~ Non, je fait des heures supplémentaire dans la salle de bain des préfet, leurs baignoire est tellement grand qu'elle ma permis de travailler le phoque depuis le début des vacance et ensuite après les vacances j'ai travaillé les deux autres.  
~ Impressionnant, c'est quoi le mot de passe pour cette salle de bain ? »

Quand Harry lui donna les mots de passe et la localisation, il repartit sous ça forme de dauphin pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne blaguait pas, et décida de se faite de ne pas plus s'entraîner pour la forme de requin, puis au fils de ses promenades sous l'eau, il découvrit complètement par hasard la cité des sirènes qui ne furent pas plus surpris que ça de rencontrer un phoque. Surtout quand ils avaient vu un requin et un humaine avec une bull sur la tête avant lui. Décidément, il aime bien se transformer en phoque surtout quand il s'était aperçu que les strangulose et autres joyeuses bébêtes du lac ne l'attaquait pas sous cette forme moins menaçante que celle du dauphin. Une fois dans la cité des sirènes, il repéra une grande statue de ce peuple et il la prit en point de mire et remonta à la verticale et refit surface pour voir ou elle se situait et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas si loin que ça du rivage où le ponton menant à Poudlard avait été aménagé. Calculant d'un coup de baguette la distance entre le rivage et la cité, il s'aperçus qu'il n'y avait que 600 mètres de distance. Et mis donc son plan en place pour la deuxième partie de son plan.

Le seul problème que trouva Harry, finalement, fut de supporter ses transformations, très douloureuse, en animal, 20 fois plus douloureuse que s'il se changeait en loup.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Review SVP !


	29. Chap 28 : Une fin terrible pour le héro

Bonjour à tous, alors c'est les vacances ? pas trop chaud ? allez un petit disclaime pour la route :

Disclaime : rien ne m'appartient, Harry Potter et son monde et univer appartiennent à J.K Rowling =)

Voila, bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :** Une fin terrible pour le héro :

Dans tous cela, la seconde tache arriva bien vite et le jour même Harry se senti encore plus fébrile que s'il devait affronter un dragon. Surtout quand il vit que pour la compétition deux immenses plates-formes à cinq étages avaient été dressées sur le côté, mais fut rassuré en voyant qu'elles offraient une belle ligne droite à celui qui partirait du rivage et qui n'aurait plus qu'à partir tout droit pour trouver la cité. Depuis hier soir Daphné était introuvable, il savait qu'elle était sous l'eau et il pariait pour son emplacement qu'elle était dans la cité, ce que personne ne confirma. Il savait aussi qu'entre la cité et le point du rivage qu'il s'était fixé en repaire, il devait traverser un champ d'algue infester de stranguloce, passer devant une immense caverne qu'il soupçonnait être la cachette du calamars géant. Il n'avait jamais été voir, il tenait à la vie, lui.

Malheureusement pour lui les concurrents furent emmenés droits entre les deux plates-formes sans pour autant quitter le rivage, mais en s'éloignant considérablement de la parfaite ligne droit que Harry avait repéré.

« ~ Bonjour à tous les trois, pour cette épreuve comme vous la expliquer l'œuf, une chose vous a été enlevé, vous avez une heure pour la retrouver sinon... Dumbledore laissa planer la menace. Le coup d'envoi vous sera donné à tous les trois en même temps, mais avant les derniers spectateurs doivent rejoindre le poste d'observation. »

Finalement, il ne resta plus que les trois champions et les quatre préfets de septième année pour les surveiller le temps que les autres partent.

Quand le coup d'envoi fut donné les deux autres champions entrèrent directement dans l'eau alors que Harry partit en courant droit sur son point de fixation, l'un des préfets ne comprenant pas lui demanda s'il abandonnait, se à quoi il répondit d'un « Bien sûr que non ». Une fois arrivé là où il avait ses repères Harry ferma les yeux et invoqua le plus de magie élémentaire qu'il le pouvait et commença à construire un pont qui devait théoriquement faire 400 mètres de long (le plus long qu'il pouvait faire) cela lui pris 10 minutes et contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu le pont en faisait 300, cela est dû au fait que ce jour-là, il y avait du soleil (malheurs), un vent pas chaud serte, mais qui faisait bouger l'eau du lac et donc cela le gêna pour faire ce qu'il voulait, il courut donc sur ce pont.

Et par miracle, il ne glissa même pas (non, il avait accroché des petites pointes sur ses chaussures pour éviter de se retrouver à la flotte). Puis à pleine vitesse, il rehaussa le bout de sa piste glacé pour lui faire un tremplin, et en plein saut, il se transforma en un phoque.

Action du point de vue des spectateurs et du commentateur :  
« ~ bon, je ne sais pas ce que fait Potter mais contrairement aux deux autres champions il n'a pas plongé directement dans l'eau et est actuellement entrain de courir le long de la berge, que fait-il ou va-t-il ? Telle est la question, Ha, je crois qu'il s'est enfin arrêté de courir, il a l'air de reprendre son souffle et à s'a y est, il a finalement lancé son fameux pouvoir avec la glace, je me suis renseigné les amis et il se pourrait que notre champion est élémentaliste de la glace et ouais ça en jette, pour le moment Potter reprend ça cours sur la glace sans glisser quel homme, quelle assurance et quelle détermination dans son regard, il me semble qu'il est en train de remonter légèrement le bout de sa piste de glace, il s'apprête sans doute à sauter.  
HA après une demi heure de compétition on viens de m'annoncer que Fleur Delacour a malheureusement abandonné la partie attaqué par de nombreux strangulot, elle n'a pas pus s'en débarrasser, espéreront que Potter saura faire. En parlant de lui.  
Il saute et se transforme en… ... Est-ce bien un phoque que je viens de voir plonger à la place de Harry Potter ? »

" On me le confirme, Potter c'est transformer en phoque, Mcgonagall me confirme qu'il a sans doute utilisé cette forme plus facile que bien d'autre animal marin à réaliser, sans oublier que je crois que Victor Krum à tenté lui une transformation en requin et que je n'ai vu que la moitié de son corps se métamorphoser, bas quoi j'ai le droit de le dire aux spectateurs messieurs de Dumstrang, pas ma faute si notre champion est plus fort que le vôtre. Conclu, Jordan. »

De son coté Harry avait directement atterrie dans les algues, mais contrairement à fleur les stragulots ne l'attaquèrent pas, mais cela l'inquiétait, Fleur avait dû abandonné comment Gabrielle allait faire pour revenir, au début Harry pensait que les prisonniers des sirènes ne courait aucun danger, mais après l'explication plus que douteuse du vieux, il commençait à douter, finalement il dû faire surface pour reprendre son souffle et ainsi voir qu'il ne lui restait que peut de distance à parcourir avant la cité sous-marine, il avait complètement oublier qu'il pouvait utiliser le sortilège de têtenbull. Finalement, une fois arrivé a destination, il perdit encore du temps en fonçant droit vers la surface et en sautant hors de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle et revenir dans l'eau sous forme de dauphin.

« ~ Incroyable, Potter vient de refaire surface et se transformer en Dauphin, notre professeur de métamorphose nous explique que c'était bien plus facile de se transformer en dauphin depuis celui de phoque sans passer par la phase humain, il me semble qu'il reste 10 minutes avant la fin de l'heure, est-ce que l'un des deux champions restant arrivera à sauver leurs précieux trésors ? Qui le fera en premier ? »

Harry une fois dans l'eau ne perdit pas temps, il fonça droit sur Daphné qui était au fond du lac avec Hermione et Gabrielle, une fois à sa hauteur, il décida de changer son plan et attrapa aussi la corde qui retenait Gabrielle au fond, c'est avec deux personnes que le dauphin Harry Potter remonta à la surface, cela lui prit bien plus de temps que s'il était remonté avec ça copine, mais mentalement, il ne pouvait pas en connaissance de cause laisser Gabrielle au fond de l'eau. Il fut donc rattrapé par Krum transformé pour l'occasion en demi-requin et qui ne se préoccupa absolument pas du chargement que Harry remantait

« ~ Il ne reste plus que dix seconde et aucun champion n'a refait surface, ha si je vois du mouvement là ou Harry Potter a replongé toute à l'heure. Et c'est Victor Krum avec Hermione Granger qui est remonté, mais ou est Harry ? Je fais remarquer au passage qu'il avait établi un plan de ouf depuis le début en prenant en compte la distance de là où il s'est transformé en phoque, là où il a créé son pont de glace et là ou il s'est transphormé ensuite en dauphin. Malheureusement, le temps imparti est terminé, Harry n'est pas remonté, à t-il échouer, c'est-il perdu ? A-t-il rencontré le terrible calamar géant ?  
Si je vois là-bas des remous qui me redonne mes jumelles ? Merci M. le Directeur. Et oui, oui, c'est Harry Potter qui refait surface avec lui… ... Et bien Daphné Greengrass et une deuxième personne que je ne connais visiblement pas.  
~ C'est ma sœur sombre crétin. Hurla de joie Fleur Delacour.  
~ A bas c'est ça sœurs, donc Harry aurait repêcher non pas un mais deux trésors, quel homme, quel héros, il fait l'a preuve de grande force moral ou simplement de stupidité en pensant que quelqu'un laisserait la petite sous l'eau après la tache. »

Puis alors que Harry et les deux filles revenaient sur la plate-forme les juges formèrent un conciliabule, pour l'attribution des points.

« ~ Harry t'a été incroyable. Indiqua Susan avant de se jeter dans ses bras alors qu'il s'emmitouflait dans des serviettes pour se sécher un peu avant de les passer à Gabrielle et Daphné qui grelottaient bien plus que lui.  
~ Mais ne suis-je pas incroyable de nature ? Demanda Harry.  
~ Si, mais effroyablement orgueilleux, merci pour ma petite sœur, je suis sûr que tu était premier quand t'a attrapé les filles et que Victor t'a rattrapé. L'interpella Fleur.  
~ Exacte je ne l'ai dépassé qu'a mis chemin entre la cité et la surface. Indiqua Krum, pas loin.  
~ Et alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et puis sans me vanter, mes prouesse magique ont clairement été supérieur aux vôtre.  
~ C'est sur, mais pourquoi avoir pris au mot l'énigme ? Interroge Ron.  
~ Parce que Dumbledore à fait plané un doute quand il a énoncé les règles et comme je n'ai pas confiance en lui je l'ai pris au mot et je suis contant de l'avoir fait, imagine si je ne l'avais pas fait.  
~ Oui, merci Harry. Dit Fleur.  
~ Mesdames et Messieurs, voilà les résultats de cette seconde tache. Exposa Dumbledore. En troisième position Fleur de la cours avec 25 points, n'aillant pas réussi à se débarrasser des strangulots, elle ne bénéficiera pas de point en plus. En suite avec 39 points sur 50, Victor Krum, qui a heureusement pour lui terminer la tache dans les temps, mais n'a pas réussi sa transformation complète en Requin se voit perdre quelque point. Enfin avec 35 points Harry Potter qui a su nous montrer son talent en utilisant une magie dite presque perdu ainsi que la transformation complète et sans défaut en dauphin et en phoque (Dudu a un peu rie en disant ça) mais qui a perdu des points en ne remontant pas à temps.

Ainsi, le classement change légèrement avec Fleur Delacour en troisième position avec 67 points sur 100 en seconde position Victor Krum avec 77 points et enfin en première position Harry Potter avec 78 points. »

Des huées vinrent de là par des élèves de Dumstrang, car pour eux leur champion méritait la première du fait qu'il était arrivé en premier et dans les temps, alors que des acclamations poli se firent en tendre de la part des Français et les poudlardiens reprirent en cœur le slogan que Ginny avait utilisé pour encourager Harry lors de sa nomination : "grâce à Potter on va gagner, c'est lui le meilleur. Grâce à Potter on va gagner, c'est lui le meilleur. Grâce à Potter on va gagner, c'est lui le meilleur. Grâce à Potter on va gagner, c'est lui le meilleur. Grâce à Potter on va gagner, c'est lui le meilleur."

Comme pour la première tache, l'école entière organisa une fête immense dans la Salle sur Demande, beaucoup s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir de professeur et pire de Rusard et Miss Teigne dans les couloirs proches de la Salle sur Demande, peut parce qu'il y avait un certain nombre de fantômes présents et que tous les préfets de la cinquième année à la septième était plus sérieux et donc surveillait plus, qu'il ne faisait la fête. Ce qui n'empêcha personne d'en profiter et de s'amuser.

Puis plus le temps passait plus Harry faisait de cauchemars où Voldemort et Bellatrix apparaissaient sans le troisième homme, il ne commença pas en parler à Sirius qui lui-même en parla à Amelia et Gellert, et lui demanda de faire une description de la troisième personne qui n'était visiblement plus dans ses rêves. Harry précisa que Voldemort demandait souvent à Bellatrix si leur ami était toujours en place.

Gellert craignait qu'un espion eût infiltré Poudlard, Sirius demanda à Harry de se méfier de Rogue et Karkaroff, mais Harry en fit tout le contraire et alla quelque jour après la mise en garde de son parrain voir son directeur de maison :  
« ~ Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir dans mon bureau ? Questionna sérieusement Rogue.  
~ Ne vous inquiété pas se n'est pas pour vous demander des informations sur la troisième tache, non je voulais vous faire par d'autre chose plus inquiétante. Commença Harry et il lui raconta tous de ses rêves à la discussion par lettre interposée avec Sirius en passant par la description du sorcier inconnu.  
~ Je vais chercher dans mes souvenir si je ne vois pas un sorcier correspondant avec votre description, mais je vous conseille d'en parler à Dumbledore, si il y a un espion par mi nous, cela expliquerait votre participation a ce tournoi et que vous êtes depuis le début en danger.  
~ Nan, sans blague moi en danger ? Je n'ai fait qu'affronter un dragon et aller à la pêche aux petites amies. Fit remarquer Harry.  
~ Je vous prierait de ne pas employer ce ton si vous ne voulez pas en subir les conséquence, M. Potter, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qui vous arrive, et j'insiste aller voir Dumbledore. » Termina Rogue.

Harry commença par vouloir écouter son directeur de maison, puis se ravisa, il voulait savoir qui était l'espion avant d'inquiéter son directeur préféré, il se maudit d'avoir donné à Dumbledore la carte des maraudeurs l'année dernière, sans avoir pensé à la redemander à près qu'ils eurent la confirmation que Bellatrix soit partit d'Angleterre.

Comme les cours étaient de plus en plus prenant, Harry ne repensa pas de suite à cette affaire, ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressue un courrier de là par d'Amelia qu'il y réfléchie de nouveau, surtout que la description qu'il avait donné correspondait de prés à trois personnes, deux était toujours à Askaban et ne s'étaient pas encore évadé, et l'autre à une personne morte depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant, Barty Croupton Junior.

Quand il retourna voir Rogue avec ses informations, il confirma quand rajeunissant les traits que Harry décrivait pouvait bien correspondre à Croupeton Junior.  
« ~ Potter, cette homme et mort dans ça cellule à Askaban. Expliqua son professeur.  
~ J'en connais un qui est aussi supposé être mort dans ça cellule et est toujours par mi nous, de plus le Chauve est lui aussi censé être mort, or quand je fait un cauchemars il n'a rien d'un fantôme, et je sais de qui je parle. Rétorque Harry.  
~ Je comprend, que vous souhaitiez arrêter cet espion, mais sans plus de preuve que vos dire nous ne pouvons rien faire.  
~ Et pourquoi pas faire venir Croupton Senior ? Et le lui demander ? Proposa le jeune homme.  
~ Comment le faire venir ici sans que l'espion le sache ?  
~ Je sais pas, les passages secrets sont réutilisables ?  
~ Une partie d'entre eux, et seul un de ceux qui mène à l'extérieur est praticable.  
~ Bas voilà, on le fait venir discrétement ici, en prétextant une question urgente pour le tournoi et on le fait passer par le passage.  
~ En avez vous parler avec Dumbledore ? Non ? Vous me décevez Potter, même si vous détester Albus, vous devriez savoir qu'on ne néglige pas un allié taille, comme lui, je sais que vous préféré Gellert à lui, mais n'oublier pas que Dumbledore à le même désire que vous, que Voldemort ne réapparaisse pas.  
~ Ouais si vous le dites.  
~ C'est pourquoi je l'ai invité à nous rejoindre et qu'il à tout écouté.  
~ Quoi ?  
~ Et malgré le fait que vous n'êtes pas passé par moi avant, je vais quand même faire en sorte de mettre en place votre idée. Indiqua Dumbledore, sortant de derrière une étagère.  
~ Pff, on vois les loyautés, de ceux qui n'ont plus de destin, mis à part celui de survivre, malgré leurs actes. » Cracha Harry, avant de partir, profondément blessé par l'attitude de Rogue, Harry ce s'entait pour la première fois de sa vie trahi par une personne qu'il estimait beaucoup.

Harry en parla à ses amis qui connaissaient tout de cette histoire et n'attendaient que le chapitre où Harry en parlerait à Rogue. Harry fut tellement touché par l'acte de son directeur de maison qu'il ne fit pas attention a qui lui proposait un duel et ne réalisa donc pas qu'il s'agissait d'un élève de Dumstrang, lors du club de duel ce jour-là.

Quand l'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi, Harry fut cependant pleinement dans son match, et bloqua toute les attaques plus fortes que les autres, d'un bouclier, il expérimenta aussi pour la première fois l'utilisation de son pouvoir élémentaire pour bloquer tous les sorts que lui lançait son adversaire et fut surpris de voir que la glace absorbait très bien la plupart des sortilèges. Et au fil du temps où l'autre commençait à s'énerver et de lancer de plus en plus de sorts qui était eux aussi plus puissant Harry fut mis en difficulté n'arrivant pas à suivre la cadence avec son élémentaire, de se fait un stupéfixe plus rapide et plus fort que les autres atteint en pleine poitrine Harry qui fut projeté dans les airs avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol, alors que son adversaire allait descendre de l'estrade vainqueur Harry se releva et le désarma. Tout le monde à ce moment-là regarda Harry étrangement et seulement après avoir réceptionné la baguette le l'élève de Dumstrang dans ça main qu'il réalisa que théoriquement, il n'aurait jamais dû se relever après un stupefixe.

« ~ Potter, que c'est-il passé ? Demande Flitwick qui avait assisté de loin au duel de son petit prodige.  
~ Je, JE sais pas professeur, attendez, si je me souvient. » Et avant que quelqu'un ai fait un geste Harry enleva sa robe de combat et la retourna pour montrer qu'il y avait fixé l'écaille de dragon que la Magyar à pointe lui avait donné.  
« ~ C'est de la triche, j'aurais du gagner. Se plaignit le Russe.  
~ Techniquement non, il n'est pas interdit dans les règles international du duel de porter ce genre d'objet. Rectifia Harry.  
~ Je sais, je connais les règles. Cracha l'autre.  
~ Donc j'ai pas triché surtout que je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait gardé sa propriété de protection qu'elle avait quand elle était sur ça propriétaire.  
~ Jusqu'où va cette protection ? Demande Flitwick.  
~ Je sais pas, en tout cas les gars je suis invulnérable aux stupefixe maintenant. »

S'en suivi une expérimentation de la part de son professeur lui-même, au début ses sorts n'étaient pas très forts, aillant des scrupules d'attaquer son élève qui était désarmé en plus. Mais eue, la surprise de voir Harry se relever après chaque sortilège qui aurait théoriquement dû être bien plus blessé depuis un bon moment. Les seuls sorts qui marchaient vraiment étaient ceux qui envoyait Harry plus loin telle l'expelliarmus ou encore le repulso que Harry bloquait maintenant grâce à son élémentaliste.

Depuis tous pensèrent que Harry était invulnérable, intouchable et invincible et imbattable, mais au lieu de jouer là dessus, Harry préféra se confronter aux élèves de Dumstrang et Beau-Bâton sans l'écaille et juste avec sa magie élémentaire, pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser comme moyen de défense, mais fut brutalement arrêté par une Fleur pas content que ses camardes entraînaient sans le savoir le champion adverse pour la troisième tache dont-ils ne savait rien. Et que si elle consistait à un duel entre les trois sorciers Harry avait maintenant un certain avantage sur les deux autres.

« ~ Non, mais je te jure vous avez une cervelle ou vous êtes idiot de naissance ? Demande Fleur énervé un soir de mars alors que ses camarades attaquait Harry à trois contre un.  
~ Désolé on savait, pas on pensait juste s'amuser un peu. Se défendis l'un d'entre eux.  
~ S'amuser ? Alors qu'il vous ridiculise depuis une demi-heure en restant concentré sur ça défense ?  
~ Bas, le voir invoquer ça magie élémentaire et plutôt impressionnant.  
~ Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est avec cette magie qu'il à en partit gagner ses deux taches ? S'énerva encore plus Fleur.  
~ Tu sais c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de le faire, et puis ceux de Dumstrang on fait pareil.  
~ C'est pas une raison, ils sont grand et donc savent prendre des décision seul.  
~ Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise que je vous battent tout les deux. Se vanta Harry.  
~ Hou, il aurait pas dû. Remarqua un camarade de Fleur.  
~ T'a eu de la chance, c'est tous. Contra la jeune femme.  
~ Moi ? De la chance ? Rigola Harry.  
~ Parfaitement, comment j'aurais pus savoir que les strangulots ne s'attaqueraient pas à un phoque.  
~ Parce que je cite quelqu'un, je suis trop mignon. (les autres présents rigolèrent) De plus, je connais et maîtrise le sortilège qui me permettait de les rendre inoffensifs, moi. Insista Harry.  
~ Hou sa clache.

~ J'ai été débordé par le nombre, c'est pas la même chose.  
~ L'excuse, dit plutôt que tu faisais pas le poids. Provoqua Harry. (il cherche à la mettre en rogne pour qu'elle lui lance un duel).  
~ Dit la personne qui n'a pas été capable de se défendre contre des détraqueur. Moi ça fait deux ans que je sais le faire. Contra Fleur (qui savait ce que voulait faire Harry et qui souhaitait que se soit lui qui commence)  
~ Moi au moins j'ai pas peur des clowns. Rétorqua Harry.  
~ Qui t'a dit ça ? Demande fleur qui ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour découvrir son épouvantare.  
~ Tu sais, un verre de trop et après les gens parle beaucoup.  
~ Moi au moins je ne triche pas en utilisant un familier pour m'aider dans les épreuves.  
~ Comment Salazar peut m'aider alors que pour les deux taches il était chez mon parrain à Londres depuis une semaine.  
~ C'est ce qu'on dit.  
~ Pas ma faux si les français sont trop nul pour la compétition et sont obligés d'invoquer la tricherie, impossible, de leurs adversaire pour garder contenance. Insinua Harry.  
~ Hoo, il a osé. (mais c'était visiblement l'attaque de trop pour Fleur)  
~ Monte sur cette estrade on verra qui est meilleur que l'autre. Ordonna-t-elle.  
~ Vos ordres son mes désir, princesse. » Se moqua Harry.

Cette fois-ci, Harry sortit sa baguette pour pouvoir attaquer son adversaire, au début se fut un échange de sortilège simple repoussé par les deux protagonistes d'un simple mouvement de baguette.  
Avec sa deuxième main Harry gela un parti de l'estrade derrière Fleur sans qu'elle puisse le voir, et Harry enchaîna avec une dizaine de sorts tous lancer à très grande vitesse comme Fleur était resté derrière son bouclier, elle dut reculer de quelque pas pour ne pas tomber, malheureusement pour elle, elle glissa sur la glace et en lâcha sa baguette. Harry la récupéra et inquiet de ne pas la voir se relever alla la voir et se pris sa propre glace dans la tronche quand il fut suffisamment près d'elle. Harry voulant se venger lui envoya un certain nombre de boules-de-neige, cela dégénéra en bataille de neige gigantesque où tout le monde s'attaqua, ayant récupéré sa baguette fleur bombarda à son tour Harry de neige, mais contre l'élémentaliste de la glace, il était vains de chercher à concurrencé puis qu'il était bien plus rapide que les autres, il devait faire attention à ne pas envoyer de la neige trop solide pour éviter d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'infirmerie.  
La bataille de neige se termina quand, ayant disparu de la vue de Harry, fleur lui tomba sur le dos pour lui mettre la tête dans l'épaisse couche ne neige qui recouvrait maintenant le sol de la salle des duels, puis Harry réussit à se dégager et s'assit nonchalamment sur le dos de Fleur qui était étalé de tout son long.

« ~ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla / demanda Mcgonagall en entrant dans la salle.  
~ Une bataille de boule de neige. Proposa Harry.  
~ Aillez au moins l'obligeance de libérer votre siège, M. Potter.  
~ Ho oui vous avez raison. » Il se leva et aida Fleur à se relever qui en s'appuyant sur lui l'envoya rencontrer une nouvelle fois la neige. Au regard plus qu'étonné de Harry, elle éclata de rire suivi peut après par lui et le reste de la salle.  
« ~ Nettoyez moi ce bazar, vous ne sortirez pas avant qu'il n'y a plus le moindre flocon de neige. Râla la professeur de métamorphose. Que des taré dans cette école. Termina-t-elle.  
~Attendez, tous, je vais essayer un truc. Demande Harry. »

Puis il ferma les yeux en imagina qu'il attrapait toute la neige qui il y avait, et en rouvrant les yeux, il lui demanda de sortir par la fenêtre, la main gauche fermée pour signifier qu'il la tenait entièrement, il fit un mouvement de là sa main droite pour qu'elle prenne le mouvement et la direction de la fenêtre que Fleur avait ouverte en voyant la neige si précipitée.

« ~ voilà, ça s'est fait, maintenant qu'on a bien rie on fait quoi ?  
~ Moi j'ai faim. S'exclama Ron.  
~ Ouais tous aux cuisines ! » Hurla comme un cri de guerre un autre Poufsouffle.

Ainsi, le mois de février de mars passèrent tranquillement et une nouvelle rivalité encore plus amicale qu'avant s'était formé entre les trois champions qui n'hésitaient pas à se lancer des piques verbales pour signaler qui était le plus for des trois. Comme l'avait souligné Fleur, ils devaient s'entraîner seul dans leur coin, ce qui n'empêchait personne de s'observer quand l'un d'entre eux passait sur l'estrade de duel.  
Sans oublier les cours, mais pour beaucoup, ils étaient secondaires, et le château n'avait jamais connu de paix aussi grandes entre les quatre maisons depuis bien longtemps, de son côté Harry en plus de s'entraîner à diverses situations qu'il pourrait rencontrer dans la troisième tache, qu'il ne connaîtrait que début juin. Il cherchait toujours des raisonnements logiques qu'il pourrait trouver pour démontrer à tous que Croupton Junior s'était évadé de prison d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour ça, il avait d'abord répugné de demander à Gellert comme lui, il avait fait. Puis sous l'impulsion de Luke qui partageait un lien de plus en plus étroit avec son père, lui indiqua qu'il pensait que Gellert pour le bien de son enquête lui répondrait.

Ce qui se passa, Luke fut étonne de voir comment son père s'y était pris, mais pour Harry, c'était comme un puzzle venait de se reconstituer dans ça tête et sans laisser le temps à ses amis ni à son familier de lui demander où il allait, il partit en courant directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois entré dans celui-ci, il fut soulagé de voir que Gellert et Rogue étaient déjà sur place.  
« ~ Je sais comment Croupton Junior c'est évade de prison. Annonça-t-il tout de go.  
~ Justement Harry, Gellert nous faisait faire par d'un lien entre une de t'es demande par rapport à son évasion et l'hypothétique évasion de notre amis Mangemort. Indiqua Dumbledore. Nous t'écoutons.  
~ Junior s'est évadé à l'aide de son père et de ça mère, je sais pas comment il a fait pour faire en sorte que Madame Croupton se retrouve à la place de son fils en prison mais M. Croupton à fait évadé son fils de cette façon, la mort de sa mère et de lui même et trop proche dans le temps pour être une coïncidence, même si ça mère était malade, lui un des meilleurs Mangemort du Chauve n'a pas pus mourir aussi facilement, sinon Bellatrix serai-elle aussi morte en prison.  
~ Bon déduction, j'ai fait les mêmes et je pense que la mère a prit l'apparence du fils et le fils celle de la mère, comme les détraqueur son aveugle et ne perçoivent que le désespoir de leurs victime, personne n'a peut se douter de quelque chose. Compléta Grindelward.  
~ Comment ils ont fait ? Questionne Harry.  
~ Potter ne connaissiez pas une potion permettant de pendre l'apparence de quelqu'un ? Intervint le professeur de Potion.  
~ Le polinectare, Hermione m'en a parlé mais elle est très contraignante, faut la prendre régulièrement, elle a une odeur d'œuf pourrie et elle met plus d'un mois pour être faite, en plus les ingrédients principaux sont pas facile à trouver.  
~ Ne serais-se pas d'expérience ce don vous nous parler. Insinua Rogue.  
~ Par pur souci de savoir. Menti effrontément, Harry. Mais là n'est plus la question, je redis, faut interroger Croupton Sénior.  
~ Je me charge, de cette formalité. Proposa Gellert. »

Quand Harry quitta quelque instant plus tard le bureau du directeur, il se demanda : « Par quel moyen Gellert va-t-il faire pour faire venir Croupton père ? » Puis se doutant que la réponse ne soit pas très plaisante, il n'y repensa plus, et préféra du fait que lui et daphné avaient terminé leurs devoirs pour aller se balader dans le parc, une fois seul, daphné lui demanda de se transformer en phoque pour qu'elle puisse prendre une photo souvenir, n'étant pas loin des quartiers de Beau-Bâton et Dumstrang, Fleur et Victor vinrent le taquiner et sous l'impulsion de la jeune Serpentarde tous posèrent soit transformé soit sous forme humaine.

Une fois rentrés dans le château, ils allèrent parler à la chèvre pour avoir une salle qui leur ressemblait et où ils auraient un peu plus d'intimités.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Gellert revint, mis mars un samedi, tôt dans la soirée avec Sirius et accompagné par un Croupton absolument pas content d'être traité comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Harry fut convié à la petite réunion :  
« ~ Que fait se jeune homme ici ? Questionna avec hargne le directeur de la coopération magique international.  
~ Nous avons des questions à vous poser M. Croupton. Indiqua Dumbledore.  
~ Si c'est pour avoir des informations sur le tournoi, vos méthode sont inacceptable.  
~ Nous voudrions que vous nous parliez de votre fils. Attaqua Gellert.  
~ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
~ Comment c'est-il évadé ?  
~ Il est mort dans ça cellule.  
~ Non, nous savons qu'il s'est évadé avec le concours de votre femme et vous-même en utilisant du polinectare. Contra Rogue, qui ne voulait pas que ça s'éternise.  
~ Je, je... Je ne... begaila le concerné.  
~ Vous trouvez pas qu'il a le regard vitreux ? Demanda Harry, intervenant pour la première fois.  
~ Quoi ?  
~ J'ai dit vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a le regard vitreux, dans le flou, vague si vous préférez. »

Tous observèrent plus attentivement, pendant une 10ène de minutes.  
« ~ Si, Potter a raison. Lâcha finalement Rogue.  
~ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Interroge Sirius.  
~ Il est sous imperium. Affirma Harry. Maugrey nous l'a lance en début d'année et on avait tous ce regard quand on a été sous son emprise pendant moins d'une minute ou deux. Précisa-t-il.  
~ Rogue, allez nous chercher du véritaserum. Ordonna Dumbledore.  
~ Pas besoins, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour l'interroger plus fermement s'il refusait de coopérer. Dit Rogue en sortant d'une de ses poches la précieuse potion, qu'il administra lui-même a Barty Croupton Senior.  
~ Nom, prénom, âge et profession. Commença Sirius dans son rôle d'Auror.  
~ Barty Croupton, 50ans directeur du département de la coopération international du monde magique.  
~ Comment s'est évadé votre fils ? »

Croupton confirma toutes les hypothèses qu'avait montées Gellert et Harry, ça femme sous les traits de son fils avait pris la place de celui-ci avant de mourir en cellule, plus de maladie que par peur. Il confirma aussi que Croupton Junior résidait chez lui sous imperium permanent pour éviter qu'il retrouve Voldemort, mais que cette été, Bellatrix ayant interrogé un employé du service de Ludo Verpey, qui connaissaient la situation de la famille Croupton parce qu'elle s'était rendu à leur domicile pour une affaire de papier et pour préparer le tournoi, avait découvert qu'un des plus grand fidèle de Voldemort, n'était finalement plus derrière les barreaux, avait décidé d'aller le chercher.  
« ~ Où est-il maintenant ? Demande Harry.  
~ Ici, sous les traits d'Alastor Maugrey. »

Tous furent surpris et ne comprirent pas ce que cela impliquait, enfin pas immédiatement.  
« ~ C'est lui qui à inscrit mon nom dans la coupe. Reconnu, Harry.  
~ Sûrement et son but est de te faire participer et t'envoyer à Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Confirma Gellert.  
~ Je le savais, et qui n'a pas voulu m'écouter ? Fanfaronna Harry.  
~ Je te doit des excuse Harry, mais maintenant il faut aller confronter l'imposteur et au plus vite av... »  
Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse finir ça phrase Salazar arriva en défoncent une des fenêtre du bureau et en poussant des cri de panique, quand Harry réussit à le calmer, c'est pour entendre une nouvelle des moins réjouissante.

« ~ Croupton Junior détient Daphné et veux que je me rende à son bureau pour faire l'échange entre elle et moi. Expliqua Harry.  
~ Il est or de question, nous allons voir si il n'y a pas d'autre solutions. Affirma Sirius.  
~ Il n'y en a pas, son bureau une fois fermer et imprenable n'y pas dehors, il nous verrait arriver sans problème et tuera Daphné, et si il doit certainement connaître des sort pour rendre la porte de son bureau inviolable. Indiqua Harry.  
~ Le petit a raison. Comment sais-tu ça ? Questionne Gellert.  
~ En première année on a fait chercher tous les moyens pour pénétrer dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM de l'époque et je reconfirme ce que je viens de dire. Assena Harry.  
~ Alors qu'allons nous faire ?  
~ Ce qu'il veux, je me rend...  
~ Or de question je te protégerait coût que coûte Harry. Explosa Sirius.  
~ Et moi je protégerait Daphné de la même façon et j'ai pas fini, pour qu'il puisse n'emmener il faudra qu'il traverse la moitié du château. »

Puis sans rien dire il sortie du bureau, et s'assit contre le mur à côté de la gargouille qui protège l'entrée du bureau directorial. Ceux à l'intérieur convoquèrent une réunion de guerre avec les autres professeurs et mirent en place un moyen de faire en sorte que Harry ne sorte pas du périmètre du château aux mains du Mangemort. Une fois près, ils demandèrent à Harry de si rendre.

« ~ Qui est-ce ? Demande une voix inconnue. Quand Harry toqua à la porte du professeur de DCFM.  
~ C'est moi Harry James Potter.  
~ Entre mon garçon, la baguette à la main mais pas pointé dans notre direction. Ordonna le Mangemort et en confirment qu'il n'était pas seul. »

Une fois à l'intérieur Harry dû posé sa baguette sur un bureau, Barty Junior la récupéra d'un sort, et demanda à sa prisonnière de partir sans un regard envers Harry sinon il les tuait tous les deux.  
« ~ Bien mon garçon, dit à ton familier que si je vois l'une de ses plumes dans les environs je te descend avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir et j'espère pour toi que personne d'autre nous attend derrière cette porte, je ns vais pas te mettre sous imperium je sais que tu me résiste et se sera une perte de temps.  
~ Merci de votre grande bonté. Argua Harry.  
~ Ne sois pas insolent. S'exclame l'autre. Endoloris. »

Il jeta l'impardonnable et Harry s'effondra sous la douleur qui lui déchira le corps et parcouru chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, il hurla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et se tordis pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de ce sortilège. Puis il prit fin laissant Harry haletant de douleur se relever doucement, quand le Mangemort vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir, il empoigna Harry et ils sortirent, baguette sur le cou du Survivant.  
À certains croisements de couloir, ils virent certains professeur, qui ne firent aucun geste pour libérer Harry.

« ~ Tu vois même Dumbledore est impuissant face à moi.  
~ Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?  
~ Je t'emmène voir le Maître.  
~ Pourquoi ?  
~ Pour qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs. Affirma le preneur d'otages.  
~ Il a vraiment besoin de moi ?  
~ Non, mais se sera une victoire supplémentaire sur toi et les autres, juste après ne t'inquiète pas tu aura le droit à une mort douloureuse. »

Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils arrivèrent en dehors du château et se dirigèrent vers le portail. Harry eut par ça connexion avec Salazar l'information que Dumbledore et Grindelward étaient cachés dans les herbes et fourré pas loin de leurs objectifs, et que lui-même était au-dessus d'eux pour piquer vers Harry en cas de danger. Harry continua de faire la discussion avec son ravisseur pour détourner l'attention, Harry comprit aussi par Salazar qu'ils attentaient tous un signe de Harry pour se jeter sur le Mangemort.  
À quelque mètre du portail tous pensèrent que Harry n'allait pas bouger.

Mais il prit les commandes et gela entièrement le corps de son adversaire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire et pus échapper à la poigne du Mangemort, mais la glace était fine et alors que Harry fuillait en zigzag vers la forêt interdite Croupton se libéra et lança un sortilège qui fonça droit sur Harry :  
« ~ Avada Kedavra. »

* * *

Alors ? Review SVP !

.

.

.

Note de l'auteur : Aucun héros n'est à l'abris.

Bonne semaines =)


	30. Chapitre 29 : Une mort bien regrettable

Bonjour (bonsoir), à tous et toutes, voici sans tarder le 29ème chapitres, avec sert du retard mais mardi quand j'ai voulu le publier Fanfiction ne voulait pas enregistrer mon chapitre, ensuite bas j'ai bossé =). et se n'est que maintenant que je rentre :-). alors à vos marque près lisez :

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :** Une mort bien regrettable.

Harry pour aller plus vite se transforma en loup et quand il entendit Croupton lancer le sort de la mort, il invoqua en plus un immense mur de glace qui vola en éclats, mais la chance était avec lui n'ayant plus la taille d'un humain le sort passa haut au-dessus de lui pour le toucher en plus du fait que la glace avait affaiblie le sort et l'avait dévié de sa trajectoire, l'envoyant exploser contre un arbre. Ce qui n'arrêta pas Harry qui s'enfonça dans la Forêt et resta cacher là.  
Alors qu'il fuyait Croupton s'était retrouver face à deux sorciers des plus expérimente et leur tint tête jusqu'à ce que Salazar s'y mêle et tombe de tout son poids sur la tête de son adversaire, entouré des plus puissant charme de protection qu'il avait sur lui. La tête de Barty fit un bruit sinistre. Indiquant que son cou s'était rompu.

Dans la forêt Harry ne fut sauver que par de très bon réflexe et la souplesse de son corps, car un rayon vert le manqua de peu, il se retrouva face à une Bellatrix pas contente et qui faisait de se fait très peur.  
« ~ Je vois que le petit bébé Potter à ses talents caché. Commença-t-elle d'une voix susurrante. Alors on ne parle pas ? (sous forme de loup Harry ne peut pas parler humain). Dommage ton familier à sans doute tuer Barty, au vu de la façon don-t-il lui est tomber dessus, et ça, mon cher louveteau, tu va me le payer. » Cria-t-elle.

Puis une série de sortilèges partirent en direction de Harry, qui fit tout son possible pour les esquiver, ce qu'il fit sans trop de difficulté ses sens en éveil et bien meilleur que s'il était redevenu humain, de plus la magie élémentaire fonctionnait très bien, même transformé, et à plusieurs reprises, il put se cacher derrière son pouvoir, et même placer quelque attaque afin de déstabiliser son adversaire. Enfin, il se cacha derrière un immense mur de glace que Bellatrix ne pue briser, elle dut le contourner pour revoir sa proie.  
« ~ Alors, la bête on se cache ? Je suis sûr que Voldemort sera ravie de te voir mort et me permettra de me faire une belle veste en peau de loup, surtout que le blanc n'est pas très discret, tu auras du mal à m'échapper. »

Alors qu'elle dépassait le mur, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Harry lui mordit violemment le bras qui tenait la baguette, elle hurla de douleur en sentant les crocs de Harry s'enfoncer dans son bras en lâcha sa baguette, avant de la lâcher, il la secoua dans tous les sens, puis Harry repartit en courant pour échapper à la vengeance de la Mangemort qui malgré ses précautions l'envoya dans les airs d'un repulso d'une puissance inouï. Il se retransforma en humain pour que l'écaille de dragon puisse amortir sa chute et tomba à plat ventre le souffle mine de rien coupé. Quand il se releva, c'est pour faire face à une Bellatrix avec un regard de folie, elle riait de façon démente et tenait sa baguette dans son autre main, alors que son bras mordu saignait beaucoup.

« ~ Tu ma fait mal Potter, hurla-t-elle. Je te jure que lorsque le Maître t'aura vaincus, je prendrais un plaisir certain à te faire mal. Menaça-t-elle.  
~ Tu n'est qu'un poupée des plus laide pour lui, il ne voudra jamais de toi. Pauvre folle. Jura Harry.  
~ La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles idiot.  
~ Pour le moment tu es blessé moi pas et ça fait deux fois que je rencontre un Mangemort en moins d'une heure, alors l'idiot n'est pas du bon côté de ta baguette. »

Elle lui lança un sort qu'il ressue en pleine poitrine et au lieu de s'écrouler stupefixer Harry s'était préparé et resta stoïque droit comme un piqué. Elle en lança un certain nombre d'autres plus puissant au fur et à mesure et Harry ne faisait que reculer ou les prendre dans ça glace, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avançait de plus en plus à découvert puisque Harry reculait en direction des renforts. Finalement, un cri de guerre venant de Salazar prévint le jeune homme de l'arriver de la cavalerie, qui se matérialisa en un Occamy fondant le plus vite possible sur la Mangemort encadrer par deux sortilèges de couleur rouge. Mais Bellatrix les voyant arriver utilisa un sortilège qui fit exploser les alentours projetant Harry dans les airs et le faire atterrir brutalement parterre le faisant s'évanouir, alors que protéger par ses boucliers Salazar cherchait la Mangemort sans résultat.

Quand Gellert et Albus arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où l'explosion avait eu lieu, ils commencèrent à paniquer voyant que Salazar cherchait quelque chose, et en observant le cratère gigantesque former par la détonation, ils crurent que Harry avait été réduit en morceaux. Des gémissements leur parvinrent plus loin et ils découvrirent Harry se tenant la tête avec un bras valide et un autre dans une position absolument pas normal. Ils décidèrent de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus avant que le jeune homme soit emmené à l'infirmerie.

Mais la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre par les gryffondores qui du haut de leurs tours avait vus dans une clairière dans la forêt interdite, un loup blanc et une personne se battre, tous avait encouragé le loup, car Deam présent dans sa salle commune s'était inquiété et avait lâcher sans le vouloir le nom de son ami, et d'autre avec des mutiplette avaient pus voir que la seconde personne était une Mangemort. Dans la tour des Serdaigles qui eux avaient une fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée de Poudlard avait pu voir Salazar tuer Croupton, après que Harry se soit échapper et évité un sortilège de la mort. Les seuls à ne rien savoir étaient les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards qui avaient été prévenus par Rogue et Chourave de ne pas sortir de leurs salles communes. Daphné et Théo ne pouvaient qu'attendre dans la terreur qu'on leur annonce la mort de leur ami et petite copain, car même s'ils savaient Harry très doué, contre un Mangemort il n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Les délégations françaises et Russe eux restèrent en sécurité dans leur carrosse et bateau observant de loin Albus et Gellert affronter une personne qui tenait un otage qui avait réussi à s'échapper et se transformer en loup.

C'est eux aussi qui virent Gellert soutenir Harry blessé en sortant de la forêt, il s'évanouir une seconde fois avant d'arriver dans le château submergé par la douleur à son bras, mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres, car sa dernière pensée fut la vision du bras en miette de Bellatrix avec du sang de par tout.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard ce qui avait permis à l'infirmière de le réparer encore une fois entièrement. Quand il se réveilla se fut pour avoir en face de lui le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge.  
« ~ Ha, enfin réveiller mon garçon, bonjour à toi, commença-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?  
~ Mal depuis que vous êtes là, murmura-t-il. Très bien que me vaut votre visite ? Repris Harry plus haut pour que le ministre l'entende.  
~ Je viens écouter ta version des faits. Dumbledore et votre ami Grindelward m'ont montré leur souvenir, mais comme il leur manque des éléments, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
~ Que savez-vous ? » Demanda Harry, Fudge se dit qu'il avait dû recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête, mais lui exposa ce que Dumbledore et Gellert lui avaient montré.

La façon dont Fudge raconta fit savoir qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.  
« ~ Si je peut sortir à midi je vous dirait tout ce que vous voulez savoir j'amènerais ma pesine.  
~ Tout a fait, alors je vous attend à midi, et je vous laisse vous reposer. »

Harry reçu la visite de Daphné et de ses autres amis et fut soulager qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas il pensa même que cette épreuve les avaient encore plus rapprocher tellement elle le collait.

À midi Harry arriva bien après tous les élèves et mit en place sa pensine projecteur, Fudge ne pus réfuter le fait que tous allaient savoir se qui s'était passer, il n'en à pas eu le temps et surtout il n'avait pas compris la fonctionnalité de cette objet particulier.

Harry montra tout ce qui s'était passé de l'interrogatoire de Croupton Sénior à la prise d'otages et se jugea un monstre en voyant son visage impassible quand Croupton Junior fit partir Daphné. Puis vint sa libération de l'emprise du Mangemort et tous regardèrent bizarrement Harry quand celui-ci se transforma en loup, tellement bizarrement qu'il du arrêté son souvenir pour s'expliquer.

« ~ Animagus depuis la fin de ma seconde année.  
~ Tu n'est pas déclaré ! Fit remarquer Fudge. Je connais cette liste par cœur.  
~ Si mais pas en Angleterre.  
~ Comment ?  
~ Il y a un registre international et je me suis inscrit sur celui de France. »

Il reprit la projection de son souvenir et tous furent stupéfaits quand il mordit son adversaire, et quand il se ressue stoïquement les différents sortilèges, il expliqua encore une fois l'utilité de son écaille de dragon ce qui fut confirmé par Fleur Delacour quand elle vit que Fudge ne croyait pas le garçon. Une fois terminé :  
« ~ Bien, donc dans cette affaire un Mangemort mort en prison ressuscite, Potter vous combattez deux Mangemort avec une chance insolente, l'un meure tué par votre familier et l'autre s'échappe sans vous prendre au passage ce qui était il me semble leurs bute ?  
~Exacte de toute façon la seul chose qui aurait pus arriver quand j'ai rencontré Bellatrix est ma mort, elle n'aurait pas pus me capturer comme il le faut surtout quand Salazar est arrivé.  
~ Je vois, de plus Vous-Savez-Qui va revenir ?  
~ Je sais pas mais Croupton Junior a affirmer qu'il n'avait pas besoins de moi pour revenir, je ne suis qu'un trophée pour Voldemort.  
~ Bien je vais faire parvenir mes ordres pour sécuriser Poudlard et éviter que quelqu'un ne se trouve entre ses griffes et ne le fasse revenir. Indiqua sobrement Fudge.

Quand il partit Harry rajouta :  
« ~ Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis sûr que rien ne va paraître dans la gazette demain ou aucun Aurors ne viendra protéger plus que ça le château. »

Malheureusement, les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison Fudge avait fait en sorte de minimiser les faits et finalement la version officiel fut que Bellatrix avait réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard et avait été courageusement repoussé par Harry Potter, qui se révéla être un animagus, Harry avait grimacer quand se fait était paru dans le magasine, de même que sa forme et celle de ses amis, car des journalistes étaient allés voir sans scrupules le registre international.  
Fudge n'avait pas prévu une chose, les Français et les Russes ainsi que bon nombre des nationalités représentées par les différents élèves des délégations avait eux exposer la vérité et accusait le ministre britannique de vouloir qu'un mage noir refasse surface, ceux qui avaient été victimes de Grindelward l'accusaient même d'être un partisan de Voldemort.  
Pour sa défense Fudge calomnia Harry, mais se fit recevoir par un mur quand il essaya d'abonder dans ce sens, car Harry avait invité à une des sorties pour Pré-au-lard un certain nombre de journalistes, il avait même invité personnellement Rita Sketters et avait réussi à l'embrouiller de façon a ce qu'elle croie qu'elle disait des choses dans le même sens que le ministre de la magie, mais qui en réalité était des faits vrais avec juste un peu d'arrogance et d'auto-dérision, de là part de Harry.

C'est dans un mois d'avril pluvieux que Harry recommença à s'entraîner pour la dernière épreuve du tournoi, après quelques semaines de repos ordonner par Madame Pomfresh, après la tentative d'enlèvement. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Deam le nouveau membre du clan avait réussi après 8 mois d'essai a contrôler son élémentaire de feu (ce-ci explique pourquoi il fait toujours sauter son chaudron) et de se fait, il ne faisait plus rien exploser involontairement, je précise parce que les explosions continuèrent de temps en temps, mais elles étaient contrôlées et souvent faites pour détourner l'attention des autres.

Se fut très utile, car la couverture médiatique avait remis Harry au-devant de la scène public et politique de son pays, et beaucoup de monde le pointait du doigt ou murmurait quelque chose à son approche. De plus, l'école se divisa en deux, ceux qui suivaient aveuglement le ministère de la magie et ceux qui soutenaient Harry, car ses dires étaient bien plus cohérents que Fudge.

L'opposition à Harry fut bien sûre menée par celui qui était toujours resté dans l'ombre du Serpentard, Drago Malfoy, cela n'étonna personne puis que c'était l'un des fils de Mangemort et que son père avait reçu l'ordre de mettre le plus de trouble possible dans toutes les têtes, mais il se faisait discret, car les Français et les Bulgares encore à Poudlard soutenaient très facilement Harry, car eux ne se voilaient pas la face et attentaient ou redoutaient les signes du retour du redouté Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne vint pour le moment jamais.

Début juin, on expliqua enfin aux trois champions en quoi consistait la troisième tache, un labyrinthe piégé par de nombreuses créatures magique que Hagrid et Robert Dragonneau avaient sélectionné et apporter par leurs soins, Harry fut soulager quand Verpey et Croupton Senior précisèrent qu'il n'y aura pas de dragon, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux lâche qu'il existait d'autres créatures bien plus dangereuses, plus facile à importer et à mettre dans un labyrinthe.  
Après avoir eu cette information Harry demanda s'il pouvait utiliser sa forme animagus maintenant que tout le monde la connaissait. Et les deux représentants du ministère lui confirmèrent que sa transformation était de son talent magique et que dans le tournoi les talents des champions devaient être exploité le plus possible. Content Harry reparti sous sa forme animalière sous les yeux des deux autres champions qui lui courir après en le traitent de frimeur. Fleur ne vous le confirmera jamais (« plutôt mourir » insiste-t-elle) mais elle avoua qu'il était plutôt beau et impressionnant sous sa forme de loup. Connaissant les goûts de Hargid pour les créatures magique Harry révisa tous les moyens de neutraliser (s'il y en avait un à part fuir très vite) les plus grosses bébête qui pouvait exister et revint en dernier sur les plus petites.

Enfin arriva le jour de la dernière épreuve, le matin et le début d'après-midi fut consacré à leur famille et Harry fut contant de découvrir les parents de ses deux adversaires, et quand Fleur expliqua à sa mère que Harry était insensible au pouvoir des Vélanes elle essaya elle-même d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme, sans plus de résultat que sa fille. En fait Harry quand il sentait le pouvoir caractéristique des Vélanes le toucher, il demandait l'aide de son familier pour le maintenir à distance le temps qu'il se rappelle d'une photo de Daphné qu'il gardait précieusement dans l'une de ses poches. Par contre, Sirius n'eut pas cette chance et failli demander à Madame Delacour si elle ne voulait pas lui accorder une danse, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de musique.

À 4h Harry parti se changer et n'oublia pas de placer judicieusement son écaille de dragon sur son torse.

« ~ Mesdames et Messieurs, bien venu à la finale de la cette merveilleuse compétition qui est connu sous le nom de Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Commença Dumbledore. Les concurrents qui sont, je le rappelle Harry Potter pour Poudlard, Victor Krum pour Dumstrang et enfin Fleur Delacour, vont commencer cette dernière épreuve et qui permettra de déterminer le vainqueur, celui-ci devra trouver un Trophée au centre de ce Labyrinthe ce qui lui rapportera 50 points, 0 pour les deux derniers. Pour cela, ils devront montrer leur compétence face à des situations inédite et contre des créatures magique des plus terrible (il accentua le mot), pour que chacun profite du spectacle le ministère à mi en place des caméras bardé de magie qui grâce aux nouvelles pensine projetable retransmettrons a vous les fait et geste de nos trois champions. »

Puis Albus expliqua que les champions entreraient dans le labyrinthe dans l'ordre de leur classement et qu'il y aura cinq minutes d'attente entre les entrées des champions.

Aux coups de canon Harry pénétra dans l'ambiance sinistre du fameux labyrinthe et ne perdit pas de temps, il se transforma en loup pour bénéficier de son meilleur sens d'orientation, en premier, il rencontra un scroute à pétard qu'il neutralisa d'un repulso et d'un stupefixe qui le toucha alors qu'il était dans les airs (Harry se retransforme en humain pour ne pas utiliser sa magie élémentaire) vingt minutes après le coup de départ Harry réalisa qu'il était irrémédiablement pommé et que son loup avait un sens de l'orientation pire que le sien (peut-être parce que Harry n'utilisait pas à juste titre son odorat et son ouï) quand il croisa Fleur, il crut qu'elle allait l'attaquer.

« ~ T'inquiéte pas Harry je ne t'attaquerait pas, c'est juste qu'avec toutes ses bestioles je me méfie de tout. L'infirma la Française.  
~ Merci, dit-moi que tu es aussi perdu que moi.  
~ Je ne dirait pas ça, je dirait plus que mon instinct ma emmener quelque par qui ne risque pas de me faire avoir la coupe.  
~ Belle façon de dire que t... »

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il se prit un sort qui l'envoya voler deux mètres en arrière. Fleur pus ainsi esquivé un second sort que Victor leur lançait, elle bloqua le suivant et contre-attaqua craignant que Harry ait reçu un sortilège plus violant qu'elle pensait, mais alors que Fleur et Victor engageaient un duel en règle une flèche blanche bondi devant elle et bouscula Krum, Harry en loup mordit sans pression dans sa mâchoire le bras qui tenait la baguette de son adversaire, qui la lâcha, sonné, Victor ne fit plus un mouvement alors que Harry se relevait après s'être retransformé. Fleur vint stupéfixer le bulgare.

« ~ Je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution de combat, mais très utile, ça va ? Pas trop touché ? S'inquiéta la Française.  
~ Non, ça va, il m'a eu en pleine poitrine, plus de surprise que de mal.  
~ Bien on prévient les organisateurs qu'il y a un champion à aller chercher ?  
~ Ouais, mais je crois pas que Victor était lui même quand il nous a attaqué. Prévint Harry alors qu'ils repartaient en directeur de, de... Bas, quelque part dans le labyrinthe.  
~ Comment ça ?  
~ Tu sais que Croupton junior sous les traits de Maugrey nous a entraîné à résister à l'imperium.  
~ Oui.  
~ Bas j'ai remarqué que mes camarades qui étaient touchés par le sort avait le regard flou et les mouvement pas naturel, comme forcé. Et je n'ai pas attaqué tout de suite pour vérifier cette hypothèse et je confirme, il était sous imperium, je l'ai déjà vu combattre, il ne le faisait pas comme d'habitude.  
~ D'accord, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
~ Je sais que c'est pas cool pour la compétition mais si on a un ami qui lance des impardonnables, il vaudrait mieux ne pas se séparer.  
~ Je te suis. Confirma-t-elle. »

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils cheminèrent ensemble, se posant des questions quand il fallut prendre une direction.  
« ~ A gauche. Affirma Harry.  
~ Pourquoi tu est si sur de toi ? Question Fleur.  
~ Parce que d'instinct j'ai voulu partie à droite et comme mon instinct et nul je prend le contraire pour décider d'une direction. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement, mais ne dit rien, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui reproche d'être allée directement droit sur une créature, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, ils trouvèrent même qu'il manquait d'action, car cela faisait 20 minutes qu'ils n'avaient rien croisés.

« ~ T'a pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ? Demande Fleur, inquiète du silence des lieux.  
~ Si c'est silencieux, j'entends plus les spectateur depuis toute à l'heure.  
~ Tu les entendaient ? Fit surprise la jeune femme.  
~ Oui, j'ai une meilleur audition et un meilleur odorat grâce à mon animagus. Confirma Harry.  
~ Cool, bon prépare toi, je sens qu'on va pas s'amuser dans très peut de temps. »

Comme si on l'avait écouté une armée de chose gluante ressemblant vaguement à des hommes surgirent devant eux.

« ~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Interroge Fleur.

Elle ne pue dire autre chose et lança diverse sortilèges de blocage qui ne firent pas grand chose sur les gluants, Harry tenta différents sorts, un de feu le gluant se figea pris dans ça propre matière qui s'était solidarisée grâce à la chaleur.  
« ~ Incendia Maxima. » Lança Harry.

Après qu'une énorme langue de flamme ait parcouru les rangs adverses et que Harry rompe le sort, il n'y avait plus que des statuts de matière gluante face à eux.  
« ~ Je trouve que c'est pas trop mal. Commenta fleur.  
~ Bombarda maxima. » Repris Harry et les statuts explosèrent en mille morceaux et d'un repluso évita qu'ils arrive vers eux.  
« ~ Je suis pas sûr que c'était utile.  
~ Je préfère ne pas les voir arriver par derrière quand on aura d'autre truc à affronter.  
~ ils auraient pu les faire plus effrayant, la, c'était d'un ennuis mortel, râla la fransaise. »

Ils repartirent et Harry sentie, plus qu'il ne vit les épouventards arriver, car l'un d'entre eux était un détraqueur mais avant qu'il ne puis se défendre fleur hurla de terreur devant le sien qui avait pris la forme d'une Gabrielle, blanche comme la mort les yeux crever des marques de coup sur tout son corps et son propre cœur dans ses mains. Déconcentré par ses cris de terreurs Harry failli ne pas réagir face à son propre épouventard et lança son patronus que par réflexe, il ne compris pas pourquoi le cerf ne chargea pas l'autre et compris qu'il fallait qu'il se mette devant pour qu'il puisse se transformer en détraqueur. Il lui fallut un courage gigantesque pour se jeter devant celui-ci, car il le savait des que se sera fait, il entendrait très clairement ça mère crier à la mort et cela lui fendit le cœur.  
Mais les hurlements de Fleur le firent changer d'avis et d'un bon, il se mit devant l'épouventard et lança sans attendre son patronus qui fit fuir pour de bon les horreurs. Il se retourna et vit Fleur face à lui effondrer en larme le visage crispé sans expression.

Il commença à lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras tout en disant toutes les paroles qu'il aurait voulues qu'on lui dise dans cette situation quand elle reprit contenance, elle lui chuchota.  
« ~ Je ne suis pas en état de continuer, appelle les secoures pour moi et continue je n'ai pas ta force mental, un détraqueur et ce que tu a déjà vécu n'est pas un bon mélange.  
~ D'accord, mais fait quand même attention. »  
Quand il fit appel au secours, il resta pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'effondre pas une nouvelle fois et quand il vit McGonagall arriver il parti en courant mettant le plus de distance, il se transforma en loup pour aller plus vite.

Il tomba sur un mini dragon d'un mètre de haut et préféra s'aplatir devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, le dragon ne le reconnut pas comme une menace et le laissa passer tout en agitent la queue pour lui faire comprendre de rien entreprendre de préjudiciable pour le loup.  
Puis il vit de loin un sphinx et préféra voir s'il ne pouvait pas le contourner, c'est ce qui se passa. Une tempête de vent secoua les arbres qui l'entourait et qui commencèrent à refermer le chemin derrière lui, comme il allait plus vite, il déboucha devant le trophée bien avant que son issu ne soit bloquer, il vit une acromentule l'attaquer par-derrière et l'esquiva.

Il la ralentit grâce à de la glace en lui gelant les huit pattes. « stupefixe, crac badaboume, incarserem, petrificus totalus, incendio. » Lança Harry, sort après sort  
Le premier ne fit rien, le deuxième ouvra une large plaie sur le dos de l'araignée géante, puis le troisième lui saucissonna les jambes dans d'épaisse corde, le quatrième ne fit rien et le dernier la brûla gravement.

Il la fit refroidir en l'enterrant sous un mètre de glace, il fit tout exploser avec un Bombarda maxima comme avec les gluants et vit qu'elle avait été découpée en plusieurs morceaux, il fit une grimace en voyant à quel point ses pouvoirs lui permettais de tuer des être vivant.

Puis il ramassa une des pattes se mit devant le trophée et dressa un mur de glace translucide et un protego et balança droit sur le trophée la patte de l'araignée qui au contact de celui-ci produisit une énorme déflagration qui surpris tous les spectateurs, Harry lui voyant les flammes arriver sur ses protections préféra fuir et un nouvelle fois se transforma en loup et couru à toute jambe (t'en mieux il a quatre pattes), il entendis son mur de glace exploser et son protego maxima se désintégrer. Heureusement, il ne sentit que le souffle de la déflagration qui ne lui apporta pas grand chose, juste quelque flammèches qu'il éteignit facilement d'un aquamentie.  
« ~ Putain, heureusement que j'avais prévus tout ça, sinon je disait bonjour maman et désoler chérie. » Commenta Harry.

Il retourna vers le trophée qui avait morflé, mais était encore étincellement, « réveliome maléficia, je pensais réserver se sort quand je rentrerais dans le bureau des Aurors après mes études ici, mais il est claire qu'il sera plus utile maintenant. » Quand il eut fini d'examiner la coupe des trois sorciers, il l'attrapa et rien ne se passa. Avant que Dumbledore en personne vienne le chercher et il se retrouva, en moins de deux, second devant la tribune des juges et devant tous ses camarades.  
Il dut se pencher en arrière et vomir le peu de choses qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

« ~ On a transplaner ?  
~ Oui, Harry, tu connais cette sensation, je pense que c'est les événements du jour qui t'on fait réagir comme ça, ainsi que la quantité non négligeable de magie que tu a utilisé, le réconforta Albus.  
~ Merci. »

Puis un grand nombre de personnes vint le saluer et le féliciter, il mit un point d'honneur à aller saluer ses deux adversaires et rassura Krum qu'il ne lui en veut pas, et s'inquiéta plutôt si le bulgare ne gardait pas une trace des crocs de Harry.  
« ~ Peut être, mais je serais fière d'indiquer que c'est Harry Potter en personne qui m'a mordue et sauver d'un impardonnable. Blagua le bulgare.  
~ Pauvre acromentule. Fit remarquer Fleur. Tu ne lui as même pas laissé la chance de te toucher.  
~ Je préfère ça, au fait qu'elle pourrait m'empoisonner ou pire me tuer avec ses crochets.  
~ C'est vrai, mais tu aurait pu avoir la mains beaucoup moins lourde. Et comment t'a su que le trophée était piégé, on a tous cru que tu lançais ses sorts pour épater la galerie ?  
~ Le Chauve parlait tout le temps de la finale du tournoi et quand j'ai vu que Victor était sous imperium, j'ai continué à être méfiant.  
~ Harry mon garçon, viens là récupérer ta récompense. S'exclame joyeusement le ministre de la magie comme si rien ne s'était dit entre les deux hommes. Sourie aux caméras.  
~ Le Chauve parlait tout le temps de la finale du tournoi et quand j'ai vu que Victor était sous imperium, j'ai continué à être méfiant. Débita Harry pour les journalistes tout en sourient, en serrant la main du ministre et en brandissant son gain de l'autre.  
~ Tu en fait trop Potter. » Le prévint Fudge dans son sourire sans que personne d'autre ne l'entende que Harry.

Enfin les deux sorciers se séparèrent et partirent chacun d'un côté opposé l'un de l'autre. Harry se fit prendre en photo avec les autres champions, les directeurs des écoles de magie, puis ne tenant plus c'est lui-même qui sauta au cou de sa petite amie et qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche, d'abord surprise Daphné répondit rapidement à son étreinte et ceux qui étaient autour d'eux furent légèrement désappointer par tant de démonstration amoureuse. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin un journaliste posa une question :

« ~ Maintenant que vous avez gagné le tournoi, prouvé votre force et vos valeurs qu'aller vous faire ?  
~ hein ? Je ne sais pas, mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...(il laissa planer le silence pour que tous se concentrent sur ses dires et qu'il n'y a personne qui ne parle en même temps que lui et annonça) À table, il est l'heure de manger et j'ai faim. (tous rigolèrent après quelque seconde de silence pour comprendre qu'il avait vraiment dit ça)  
~ Je dirais même plus il a une faim de loup. » Cria un des jumeaux Weasley et tous repartirent dans leur fou rire, laissant les journaliste dépité de ne pas avoir eu une déclaration officiel du vainqueur du tournoi.

* * *

Alors ? n'est-ce pas une faim* ;) de tournoi épique ? l'année n'est pas terminé, mais la cinquième approche. et je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai toujours au rendez-vous.

bonne semaine et à bientôt !

*Pour ceux qui n'avait pas comprit, j'ai fait un jeux de mot entre faim manger et fin la fin de quelque chose, tout ça en rapport avec la fin du chapitre =)


	31. Chapitre 30 : Et c'est pas fini !

Bonjours à tous ! voilà après un petit retard du au fait que scriben n'a pas voulut fonctionné lundi matin quand j'ai voulus corriger ce chapitre, pensant que c'était mon ordi en faute j'ai attendu mardi sauf que mardi j'ai du régler des choses pour ma scolarité de l'année prochaine et donc la, bah il ne me restait que cette aprèm pour le faire =) donc ce chapitre est corrigé avec un mélange de Reverso et Larousse (leur partenaire qui a un nom dons je ne me souviens pas:-) vous me direz si c'est plus efficace que scriben seul.

Voilà vous connaissez ma vie. ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

Karozthor the Necromagus : Ronnald Weasley ne pas manger ?! Une seule question, est-ce seulement faisable ?;-)

Lord Harold James Gryffondor : Heureux que ça te plaise, et Heureux que tu l'ai lu aussi vite, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

luffynette : Merci pour t'es nombreuses Review content que tu me suive depuis aussi longtemps =)

Rose-Eliade : Première Revieweuse, et toujours présente, un seul mot : MERCI ! XD

Et merci à tous ceux qui me suive depuis se fameux moi de Novembre 2017 où j'ai eu la folie d'appuyer sur entrer pour envoyer sur ce site internet mon premier chapitre =)

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :** Et c'est pas fini !

Ce soir-là, une grande fête fut organisée dans la Grande Salle par les professeurs et le directeur de l'école, car ils savaient que leurs élèves allaient en faire une de tous les diable sans leur accord et qu'il valait mieux encadrer cette pratique pour éviter des incidents, Harry avait vus juste il était sorti du labyrinthe après 4h de périple, il était donc 8h, l'heure de manger, la fête dura jusque très tard dans la nuit, tous dansèrent sans retenu, un malin avait réussi à amener de la bièraubeure à l'insu des profs et les jeunes en profitèrent largement jusqu'à ce que les professeurs s'en rendent compte, Trelawney en consomma beaucoup en très peu de temps ce qui la soûla.

Le lendemain, Harry pas très frais fut obligé, par Fudge et Dumbledore, d'assister à une conférence de presse organisée en son honneur pour ça magnifique victoire :

« ~ Monsieur Potter, quel son vos sentiment après cette victoire ?  
~ Pardon je n'ai pas entendu de quel journal vous êtes. Éluda Harry.  
~ Sorcier hebdo. Repris le journaliste.  
~ Et c'est quoi la question ?  
~ Quel sont vos sentiments après cette victoire ? Répéta-t-il. Et les personnes qui connaissaient Harry surent qu'il allait tout faire pour éluder ou éviter de répondre aux questions.  
~ Est-ce que je suis content de gagner ? Bien sûr. Assura Harry.  
~ Vous avez dit plus tôt dans le labyrinthe que vous prévoyez d'intégrer le bureau des Aurors après vos études ici est-ce vrai ? Demanda un autre journaliste  
~ Je n'ai pas compris de qu'elle magasine vous êtes l'envoyez spécial.  
~ Quidditch magasine.

~ je crois que j'ai encore 3 ans avant de définir mon avenir.  
~ Mais vous connaissez de nombreux sorts comme celui qui vous a fait faire cette réflexion ?  
~ Ça ne regarde que moi, quel sort j'utilise ou non.  
~ Et comment êtes-vous devenu anima gus ?  
~ Comme ça en claquant des doigts.  
~ C'est vrai ? Fit septique l'autre.  
~ Bien sûr vous savez vaincre Voldemort, petit, démontrezforcément une grande puissance magique, je claque des doigts et je fais ce que je veux avec ma magie, c'est pour ça qu'il a été évident de dire que j'allais gagner cette compétition.  
~ Vos adversaires n'avaient aucune chance contre vous.  
~ Évidemment.  
~ Et votre familier où est-il ?  
~ Quelque part où personne ne pourra l'embêter et manger ses fruits rouges.  
~ Que va apporter cette victoire à votre palmarès .  
~ Rien.  
~ et ?  
~ …... (silence de la part d'Harry).  
~ Allez vous faire des mille galions que vous avez gagnés .  
~ Rien.  
~ Pourquoi ?  
~ Parce que.  
~ Hein ?  
~ Rien. Souffla Harry.  
~ Comment ?  
~ Où, quand, pas là. Repris Harry encore moins cohérent.  
~ Allez-vous bien monsieur Potter.  
~ Je viens de me rappeler que je suis fou, dégénérer du ciboulot, donc je tente d'entrer dans mon rôle.  
~ Que pensez-vous des dires des pays de l'Europe qui pense que Vous-Savez-Qui va revenir ?  
~ Je n'ai rien à ajouter là-dessus j'ai déjà dit-il y a deux mois et le mois dernier de ce que je pensais de ça.  
~ Donc vous confirmer qu'il va revenir .  
~ Oui. Gronda Harry.  
~ Et que faut-il faire ?  
~ Se préparer à le recevoir comme il faut, j'ai déjà dit au ministre de la magie, et Dumbledore m'a soutenu dans le projet, de créer des fiches explicatives qui indiqueraient comme protéger leurs maisons, et une liste de sortilège utile à savoir pour se défendre.  
~ Qu'a-t-il répondu.  
~ Vous voulez vraiment la réponse à cette question .

~ Bas oui.  
~ Avez-vous vu une de ces fiches venir du ministère ?  
~ Non. Reconnu le journaliste.  
~ Donc ?  
~ Il n'est pas d'accord avec vous et ne veux rien faire .  
~ Je n'aurais jamais dit mieux. Félicitation au premier journaliste à ne pas lécher les c******** du ministre de la magie. (sa tirade fit râler beaucoup de journaliste car ils aiment bien affirmer qu'ils sont indépendants du pouvoir) râler par je dit que la vérité.  
~ Avez-vous d'autre chose à dire sur le retour prochain du mage noir ?  
~ Non, et je pense que vous avez matière à réfléchir sur ce que je vous ai dit. »

Harry se releva et partit comme si de rien était, il venait, d'insulter le ministre de la magie, insinuer que les journalistes étaient à la solde du ministère et que Voldemort sera de retour, en gros beaucoup trop de choses pour une seule Une demain matin.

Pendant ce temps, ses camarades révisaient énormément pour réussir leurs examens de fin d'année, alors que lui en était exempté grâce à sa participation au tournoi, mais comme tout au long de l'année, il avait suivit les mêmes cours que le reste des quatrièmes en plus des nombreuses heures d'entraînement qu'ils s'étaient imposé pour réussir, personne ne fit remarquer qu'il avait de la chance. Il passa beaucoup de temps avec Gellert, qui quand il ne partait pas voyager dans toute l'Angleterre pour vérifier que Voldemort n'était pas en capacité de tenir une baguette, il était nourri et logé par Poudlard pour que Dumbledore puisse le « surveiller ». il apprit donc le sortilège permettant de retourner un avada à son envoyeur, mais ne le maîtrisait pas trop puissant (le sort) pour le moment. Il profita aussi de la tranquillité du château et du parc quand ses camarades étaient en épreuve écrite de leurs examens.

Les deux jours de ses examens justement lui ont apporté d'autres soucis, le soir, il fit un rêve ou il vit clairement (encore plus que d'habitude) Tome Jedusor ordonner avec colère à Bellatrix de revenir avec un sorcier plus puissant que le moyen pour l'utiliser dans le rituelle lui permettant de revenir.

Il en fit par le lendemain à Dumbledore et à Grindelward, mais comme personne n'avait été cité par le mage noir, les deux sorciers ne pouvaient rien faire, qu'attendre que les journaux parlent d'une mystérieuse disparition.

Le soir même Harry refit un rêve, plus étrange que les autres, il crut reconnaître les Malfoy avec un bébé dans les bras, il remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes que maintenant et en déduit qu'il était au moment où ils devaient avoir eux Drago. Quand il se réveilla, il transpirait abondamment et sa cicatrice le brûlait affreusement. Il se leva regardait à peine l'heure qu'il était (5h du matin) et fila le plus vite possible dans le bureau du directeur et ordonna à Fumesec de prévenir son maître et faire venir Gellert. Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent Harry parlait à. Finéase Black pour dire à Sirius d'appliquer l'idée qu'ils avaient mis en place aux dernière vacances.

« ~ Pourquoi nous faire lever à cette heure si matinal. Demanda. Dumbledore, recentrant la discussion ver lui.

~ Il a enlevé les Malfoy pour s'en servir pour revenir. Attaqua directement Harry.

~ T'en serais sûr ?

~ Oui, je les ai vu en rêve cette nuit et quand je me suis réveillé, et encore maintenant, ma cicatrice me fait mal, comme quand il était avec Quirell en première année.

~ Je vais voir, chez eux. Intervint Gellert. »

Il partit pendant une bonne demi-heure, demi-heure où Dumbledore et Harry engagèrent un combat de regard, où le premier qui détournerait le regard aura perdu. Albus s'avoua vaincus quand Harry fit paraître des glaçons dans ses propres yeux, ce qui dégoûta son directeur, fière de lui Harry sourit comme un gamin avec un paquet de bonbons dans la main, sourire qu'il perdit quand Gellert arriva avec Narcissa en pleure.

« ~ J'ai pu la ramener avant que Bellatrix ne l'emmène avec son mari pour voir son maître. Expliqua Grindelward. Elle a parlé de rendre un immense service au Seigneur des ténèbres et qu'elle était jalouse que le maître lui donne autant d'importance pour un homme aussi faux que Lucius.  
~ Il va se servir de Lucius pour revenir, c'est affreux. Pleura Narcissa, et Harry pour la première fois de sa vie eut pitié des Malefoy. Que fait tu là Harry ? Demanda-t-elle se rendant compte qu'il était dans le bureau.  
~ J'ai su plus tôt dans la nuit que vous alliez être attaqués par Bellatrix.  
~ Je te dois l'arrivée de Grindelward .  
~ En quelque sorte. Lâcha Harry pas habitué à reconnaître qu'il avait raison.  
~ Que vais-je faire ? Il est hors de question que moi et mon fils retournions voir ce monstre, qui n'hésitera pas à tuer mon mari pour revenir. Cracha-t-elle.

~ Je peux vous proposer de vous mettre sous la protection de l'ordre de Phénix, si Voldemort lève une armée, je vais faire renaître cette organisation. Proposa Dumbledore.  
~ Je vous propose de rejoindre Sirius là où je me suis caché quand Lestrange en avait après moi en troisième année. Formula Harry. L'endroit est bardé de protection anti-mage noir, seul Sirius et moi connaissons son existence, mes amis et leurs familles l'ont oublié quand cet été nous avons remis le Fidelitas, il est aussi protégé par l'anti-transplanage et plus d'autre truc.  
~ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée. S'inquiéta Narcissa.  
~ Je sais que Drago et moi on ne s'est pas très bien entendu dernièrement mais je suis sur que c'est la meilleure solution, quand les cours seront terminés je vous rejoindrais avec le reste de mes amis pour qu'ils soient eux aussi en sécurité et que leurs parents ne s'inquiètent pas.  
~ Sirius sera d'accord ?  
~ Il n'aura pas le choix là où je veux vous placer appartient à la famille Potter.  
~ Pourquoi ne pas rester à Square Grimmauld ?  
~ Elle est trop connu de tous pour que le Fidelitas fonctionne correctement. Alors que personne ne connaissait l'existence de l'autre demeure.  
~ D'accord. Puis-je voir mon fils demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.  
~ Je le fais venir de suite.

~ Harry où se trouve votre manoir ? Questionne plus tranquillement Narcissa pour ne pas penser à autre chose.

~ En Irlande pile face à la mer qui nous sépare et tout droit face à Londres si on regard vers l'Est, bon, c'est bien sur trop loin pour la voir.

~ Si loin ?

~ Pas tant que cela en transplanage, il n'est pas si compliqué que cela de s'y rendre et moins on est près des endroits où le Chauve va frapper mieux, c'est. »

Puis quand Dragon arriva, Narcissa lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé,mais s'insurgea quand il apprit que pour leur protection, ils allaient loger chez les Potter. Mais la discussion s'arrêta net quand Harry s'effondra en hurla à la mort, gémit pendant plus d'un demi-heure sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose, même Pomfresh ne put rien faire quand celle-ci arriva, puis Harry s'endormit et avant qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie tous purent voir qu'il ne dormait pas paisiblement ses traits du visage étaient tirés. Drago et Narcissa comprirent que seul ça protection leur permettra de survivre au Seigneur des ténèbres, car l'attitude d'Harry ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il est de retour et pour de bon.

Quand. Harry se réveilla, ses premières paroles furent, "il est revenu ». Puis voyant que tous n'attendaient que sont réveillés, il les écouta, Narcissa avait accepté la protection d'Harry, Sirius ne s'en montra pas heureux, Drago allait rester à Poudlard le temps qui restait avant les vacances, de même pour tous les élèves. Fudge fut prévenu de même que les journalistes anglophones et Européen. La coïncidence qu'un Mangemort présumé se fasse enlever en pleine nuit par une Mangemort avéré pendant qu'un sorcier envoyé sur l'île britannique pour protéger les innocents de Voldemort les protégeait était trop gros pour que personne sauf le ministère de la magie ne voie qu'Il était de retour.

Dans le même temps Harry demanda à Gellert s'il n'existait pas une magie qui pouvait lire dans les penser des autres. Il lui répondit que l'occlumenci existait comme la légilimenci, Harry lui demanda de lui apprendre, car il pensa que c'était peut-être grâce à cette magie qu'il arrivait à aller dans la tête du mage noir et que l'inverse serait aussi possible, mais Dumbledore lui imposa Rogue comme enseignant car c'était le meilleur qu'il connaissait.

« ~ Pourquoi veux-tu l'apprendre ? Demande Rogue quand Harry lui demanda de l'aider.  
~ Parce que je ne peux pas compter que Salazar, s'il est trop loin quand je rêve de Tommy il ne pourra pas m'aider.  
~ D'accord, en premier lieu tu vas t'exercer tout seul à te couper entièrement au lien qui existe entre toi et ton familier, tu connais ce lien et tu pourras tranquillement adopter une défense qui te servira contre des agressions extérieures, et tu commence une sorte de méditation qui te permettra de te vider l'esprit. » Ordonna Rogue avant de laisser son élève partir.  
Harry prit bonne note et commença le jour même son entraînement avec Salazar et découvrit très vite que son familier avait plus de facilité pour entrer dans la tête de son maître, que son maître à se protéger de son familier , c'est dû au fait que souvent le familier passait plus de temps dans l'esprit d'Harry que l'inverse, Salazar voulait garder des choses pour lui et Harry le comprenait et respectait le plus possible son désir de discrétion.

Puis la fin de l'année arriva bien vite pour tous, toute l'école avait pu assister à un combat perpétuel entre les journaux qui disaient que Voldemort était de retour et ceux qui disaient le contraire, souvent Harry et Dumbledore étaient pris pour cible par les deux camps, l'un disait du bien d'eux n'hésitant pas à glorifier un peu leurs actes et les autres les traînaient dans le bout avec des mensonges les uns plus gros que les autres. Harry ordonna presque à Dumbledore d'emmener son ordre du piaf barbecue au Square Grimmauld dans deux jours pour une réunion très importante. Dumbledore avait d'abord eu l'idée de refuser mais Fumesec lui rappela que sans Harry, Voldemort ne pourra pas être détruit pour de bon.  
Le jour dit Albus Dumbledore et l'ordre du poulet grillé éternel (Phénix) arrivèrent dans le château des Potter situer en Irlande ils étaient 21 et tous eurent un mouvement de recul quand Narcissa vint les réceptionner, mais d'un mouvement de la main de Dumbledore leur firent comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Ils entrèrent dans un immense salon où Harry les reçus, le salon en lui-même pouvait sans doute contenir 100 à 200 personnes et était décoré des plus belles choses que les Potter pouvait avoir dans leur château, il y avait bien sûr beaucoup de rouge et or (les couleurs), de tableau représentant la famille dans diverses scènes des plus héroïques et avantageuses pour eux, des armures étaient sa et la mise dans la pièce pour bien montrer le côté guerrier de la noble famille des Potter, de précieux livres étaient exposé dans une bibliothèque discrète mais bien visible, des vases pleins de fleur, des miroirs des cardes de tableau étaient tous faits avec luxe et démesure ostentatoire, recouvert d'or, d'argent et autre métaux précieux, les vitrines qui exposaient des artefacts magiques étaient placés de façon à se que personne ne doute de la puissance et la richesse de la famille.  
Harry l'avait fait exprès d'accueillir ses invités ici, et avait tout fait grâce au conseil des Black (Narcissa et Sirius) d'Amelia et son frère, des Greengrass pour que personne ne met en doute la famille d'Harry et sa capacité à combattre.

« ~ On ne peut pas dire que tu fait dans la discrétion, Potter. Lâcha Mondingus Fletcher.  
~ Dumbledore qui est ce troll qui est entrée chez moi. Demande Harry avec le sourire.  
~ Mondingus Fletcher, tu pourrais dire bonjour à un vieil ami. Répondis pour Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour.  
~ Chef ? Fit Kingsley Shacklebott.  
~ Bonsoir Shacklebott.  
~ Bien maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, je vous présente mes amis : la famille Greengrass, Londubat, Smith un ami de Poufsouffles, les Macmillan, les Malefoy, Theodore Nott, les Abbot, les Weasley, Hermione Granger, les Bones, les Grindelward, les Thomas, je crois que j'ai fait le tour.  
~ Un heureux mélange de sang-pur, né de moldus, de sang-mêlé et de Mangemort. Lâcha Rogue.  
~ Vous évitez ce genre d'insulte, après se qu'ont vécu les Malefoy, ils ont bien le droit de choisir leurs camps. Les défendirent Harry. (Narcissa lui envoya un regard reconnaissant).  
~ Bon que nous vos cette invitation plus que désagréable, Harry ? Demande le plus poliment Dumbledore.

~ Pourquoi désagréable ? À oui peut être de la façon dont je vous l'ai annoncé, bref je vous ai invité pour parler d'une chose, le retour de Voldemort.  
~ Tu es sûr qu'il est revenu gamin . Question Maugrey.  
~ On savait qu'il allait revenir depuis qu'on vous a découvert dans un coffre gardé par un Mangemort fou.  
~ Il est où se Mangemort . S'inquiéta Hestia Jones.  
~ Il est... Mort, tué par Salazar. (l'Occamy releva la tête du bol de fruit frais qu'il mangeait)

~ Ha, mais il fait flipper avec son rouge à lèvres, s'écria Luke.

~ Je sais, bref, donc, je veux juste vérifier, qui ne crois pas au retour de Voldemort ? (frisson de certains adultes), personne ? Bien, on gagne du temps. Professeur Mcgonagall, on est là, vous êtes arrivé en retard ?

~ Oui, Sirius a eu l'obligeance de m'attendre au 12. Répondit la prof de méta presque soulager de trouver du premier coup l'endroit où se tenait la réunion.

~ Bienvenu, par mis nous.

~ Il pas osait ? Interroge discrètement Théo à Hermione.

~ Je crains que oui. Lui signal son amie. (ceux qui avaient compris le jeu de mot minable rire discrètement).

~ Reprenons, qu'as-tu prévus, pour empêcher la montée en puissance de Voldy ? Demande Harry à Dumbledore.

~ Je n'ai rien décidé. Mais je pense que recruter les géants avant qu'ils ne le fassent serait une bonne idée. Hagrid, veux tu t'en charger ?

~ Bien sur.

~ Demande de l'aide à Madame Maxime, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour nous aider. Indique Harry. Ensuite ?

~ Tu sais que Tu sais Qui veux entendre en entier la prophétie qui dit que tu est le seul à le vaincre, il faut l'en empêcher. Poursuivie Albus.

~ Non, je sais pas qui veut l'écouter mais ce n'est pas utile de la protéger.  
~ Bien sur que si et Tu sais qui, tu sais exactement qui c'est. Contra Dumbledore.  
~ Non, je sais pas qui c'est, quand j'ai un ennemi je le nomme et je n'ai pas peur, au maximum du possible, de lui.  
~ Voldemort. Précisa Albus. (autre frisson des autres).  
~ Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Et je maintiens non personne ne la surveillera.  
~ Pourquoi ? Dit Rogue.  
~ Bon, on va faire une petite cour de divination, dommage que Trelawney ne soit pas là. Une prophétie ne se réalise que si les personnes concernées y croient réellement, Dumbledore et Voldemort ont cru en cette prophétie, et aujourd'hui nous en sommes toujours à nous demander pourquoi il est encore là.

~ Pas du tout Potter, c'est beaucoup plus compliquer. Contra McGonagall

~ Alors voici la prophétie pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas :  
~ non Potter, c'est mieux si personne ne la connaît. Le coupa Dumbledore.  
~ D'accord, en gros elle dit qu'un enfant né en juillet et qui a des parents qui se sont directement opposé à Lui trois fois pourra le vaincre. Vous suivez .  
~ Oui. Confirma Maugrey, dépiter qu'il ait osé le faire.  
~ Parfait, donc déjà y des erreurs, Neville ici présent correspond à la description, lui aussi.  
~ Et ?  
~ Dumbledore, visiblement plus proche des Potter et sachant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir un enfant, il ne savait pas que les Londubat avaient le même cas de figure, a décidé de façon très peu discrète de protéger mes parents, Voldemort connaissant ses ennemis les plus acharnés à regarder les mouvements de son pire ennemis et n'a pas pensé à autre chose que ce que Rogue lui a révélé et a lui aussi pensé que les Potter sont ses ennemis, 14 ans plus tard il veut toujours ma peau.  
~ Impossible. Fini par dire Dumbledore.  
~ Reconnaissez que vous avez fait une erreur qui à eux pour conséquence la mort de deux innocents. Parce que vous auriez brouillé les pistes avec Neville, Voldemort n'aurait peut-être pas été dans la possibilité de faire ce qu'il a fait.  
~ Non.

~ Pas grave, je vous en veux pas. Donc ce coup si, on passe outre à cette prophétie de malheur, et on concentre nos forces sur autre chose.  
~ Hors de question, nous la protégerons.  
~ D'accord, si vous voulez, mais le moins possible et en faisant prendre le moins de risque au protecteur, j'ai une idée, Amelia, est-ce que je peux la retirer moi-même ?  
~ Théoriquement oui, mais faut l'accord de toutes les personnes qui sont directement citées par elle.  
~ Et merde. Jura Maugrey.  
~ Mais non, on va avoir Fudge à son propre jeu, c'est génial ! (devant les paires d'yeux qui se tournent vers lui Harry précisa), pour Fudge, Voldemort est mort quand j'avais 1 an, et cette obligation que tu m'as énoncée, Amelia, ne s'applique que sur les vivants.  
~ Oui...  
~ Donc, Fudge pourra pas me l'interdire puis qu'officiellement Voldemort est mort. (tous réfléchir et comprirent que ce qu'il disait était fondé)

~ Du pur Serpentard. Indiqua Rogue.  
~ Non, j'utilise ma tête, d'ailleurs, Dumbledore pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais entendue de votre propre bouche ? Cette prophétie ?  
~ J'avais d'autre chose à faire.

~ Oui, comme manipuler tout le monde avec des semis-vérités et des non-dits pour qu'il vous fasse confiance et vous croit supérieur à au moyen des sorciers.

~ Absolument, pas.

~ J'ai cru comprendre que notre chef du bureau des Aurors n'avait reçu que peut d'informations de la part de son collègue alors que celui-ci était clairement sous vos ordres.

~ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Se borna Albus.

~ Pas grave, mais sache, que maintenant, on va faire tout ensemble et que nous (il désigne toutes les personnes qui le soutiennent autre que l'ordre) ne ferons rien si jamais, tu refuses cette idée du partage d'information.

~ Hors de question, se ne sont pas une bande de gamins accompagné de leurs parents qui vont dicter nos gestes.

~ La bande de gamins comme tu le dis et plus forte à elle seule contre vous tous, le clan, (mes amies) peux battre facilement les trois quarts de ton ordre. Affirma Harry.

~ J'ai hâte de voir cela. Lâcha Dumbledore.

~ Primo, on est neuf animagus, ce qui démontre notre force de caractère, secundo nous sommes neuf élémentaliste ce qui prouve la force de notre magie. Dit moi tu peux en aligner combien des comme nous ?  
~ Statistiquement il a raison. Approuva Kingsley. Et s'ils maîtrisent tous leurs pouvoirs comme le jeune Potter la montrer au tournoi, ils sont tous capable de tenir tête frontalement à des Mangemort, ce qui est loin d'être le cas pour certain d'entre nous. (il fixe Mondingus)

~ Il a raison. Le soutint Tonks.  
~ Que va faire ton groupe si je refuse de te donner les informations que mes espions m'auront transmise .Question Dumbledore.  
~ On vous laisse vous démerder avec notre ami commun.  
~ Tu laisserais cette condition, faire souffrir des millions d'innocents .  
~ Haha, la blague, tu porterais cette faute sur toi, nous ne nous demandons que d'unir nos forces avec un allier qui partage les mêmes galères pour combattre le même ennemi, et de toute façon c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que je sois le seul à pouvoir détruire Tommy. (Harry et le reste du clan sourirent à ses paroles sachant par avance que Dumbledore était pris dans son propre filet)

~ Tommy ? Releva Emmeline Vince.

~ Tom Jedusor, père moldu, mère sorcière dernière héritière des Gaunt.

~ Qui est ce Tom Jedusor ?

~ Non, franchement, vous ne reconnaissez pas notre ami Voldemort ? (tous se regardèrent et tous rirent à ce qu'il venait de dire).

~ Impossible, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait se tuer lui-même si l'on suit sa politique.

~ Je sais, mais c'est son souvenir qui me l'a dit quand je l'ai combattu en seconde année, Ginny le sait, Dumbledore le sait, et mes amis le savent. (tous regardèrent Dumbledore et comme il ne disait rien, tous tombèrent des nus).

~ Qui a faim ? Je vous invite à manger un truc pour célèbre notre union et pour la confiance intégrale que tous, nous nous faisons. » Proposa Harry.

Quand tous furent à table, à la première bouchée tous sentirent une magie ou quelque chose y ressemblant les traverser.

« ~ Une protection a sauté ? Demande Maugrey.

~ Non, une nouvelle a été mise, sur nous tous. Expliqua Harry. (ils lui lancèrent un regard qui signifiait : mais encore) en rompant le pain avec nous tous, vous êtes obligés de faire comme je l'ai annoncé tout à l'heure, vous avez comme qui diriez passer un contra magique, rien de mortel ou de trait contraignant juste une tradition, très vieille magie qui permettra de mieux s'entendre dans l'avenir ! (pensez à Trelawney quand vous lisez ça)

~ Tu as abusé de notre confiance. S'insurgea Dumbledore.  
~ Bien sur que non, je me la suis assuré, justement, n'oubliez pas que TOUT le monde à manger quelque chose donc on est TOUS soumis à la même magie.  
~ En gros qu'est-ce qu'elle fera. S'inquiéta Tonks.  
~ Si l'un d'entre nous oublie de dire quelque chose d'important que la magie elle-même sait sur Voldemort, une petite clochette tintera dans notre tête à tous, à nous d'y faire attention et de bien l'interprété. Et c'est sans danger de mort ni obligation de parler, Juste n'oublier pas de tout dire quand vos faites votre rapport. »

Le dîner passa très vite et ensuite tous retournèrent chez eux, finalement dans le château les seuls qui restaient étaient, tous les Weasley, les deux Malefoy, les enfants des Bones, Londubat, Greengrass, Grindelward (plus la mère), Thomas, Théo et Hermione, Amelia et Sirius, Remus Lupin. Les parents eux rentrèrent chez eux pour tenir leurs maisons et éviter que les gens ne se doutent de quelque chose, de plus seul Squar Grimmauld avait un accès direct vers le fort Potter et du coup comme la cheminée se trouvait dans une pièce bardée de protection personne ne pouvait entrer par effraction sans courir vers une mort certaine et qui pouvait blesser gravement toutes les personnes non autorisée à y entrer. Seul Harry pouvait mettre les noms des personnes autoriser où les retirer comme ça il n'y a pas de risque que personne montre le passage à d'autres. cette pièce on pouvait y transplanner, question de praticabilité, pas tout le monde allait utiliser la cheminer.

Harry et le reste du clan décida comme l'année dernière de travailler, Harry avait opté pour la réserve draconienne des Hébrides, tous furent étonnés puisqu'il avait déjà dit que la chaleur l'affaiblissait plus qu'autre chose :  
« ~ Je sais mais depuis que j'ai dû m'entraîner à combattre un dragon, j'ai amélioré mes capacités en magie élémentaire et du coup maintenant je ne ressens presque plus les effets de la chaleur de l'été.  
~ Oui mais Harry, dans un campement de surveillance des dragons il ne fait deux fois plus chaud que d'habitude et je te parle d'expérience, lui indiqua Charlie qui était de revenu de Roumanie depuis que Voldemort était de retour.  
~ Je veux perfectionner mon Fourchelang, je suis sur que savoir ce que veulent réellement vos grosses bébêtes sera très intéressante.  
~ Tu marques un point. Concéda Charlie.  
~ Et puis vous n'avez rien à dire j'ai été engagé pour quatre semaines, de la semaine prochaine à la première du mois d'août.  
~ En gros tu nous l'as dit pour nous informer de ce que tu as décidé.  
~ Entre autres, on m'a aussi dit que je pouvais faire venir deux autres personne avec moi, des volontaires .

~ Moi ! Intervint Drago. (tous le regardèrent bizarrement du fait qu'il veuille travailler et en plus avec Harry)

~ Et moi, je suis sur que mes capacités de feu seront utile. Indiqua. Deam.

~ C'est bien qu'il y ait des jeunes recrus qui veulent jouer avec les dragons. Fit remarquer Charlie. Du coup, on se revoit dans une semaine.

~ Tu travailles là-bas ? S'enquit Harry étonné.

~ Bas oui, je ne vais pas rien faire alors que notre ami Tommy ne veut pas se montrer. D'ailleurs, les gèrent de la réserve mon poser beaucoup de questions sur toi, et quand j'ai confirmé tout ce qui avait été dit dans la gazette, ils ont été impressionné.

~ Pas tout quand même ? Parce que, je veux bien, mais je serais incapable de tuer un dragon de sang-froid comme certains l'on dit.

~ Harry, les gens, savent faire la différence entre réalité et fiction. »

ils apprirent aussi qu'Hermione avait été acceptée dans la librairie du chemin de travers, Daphné chez Gaichifon, Ron et Luke chez Zenko, Théo remplacera Harry chez Fortarôme, et Susan avait intégré la compagnie des briseurs de sort du ministère, Amelia avait fait jouer ses relations et être catalogué comme ami du Survivant était très utile aussi.

Pendant cette semaine, ils purent voir aussi le changement drastique entre les membres de L'ordre du phénix et eux, au début on les considérait comme des gamins sans expérience, puis au fil des discussions, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient souvent à l'origine des déblocages que certains obstacles mettaient, pour mettre en place un plan pour contrer ceux de Voldemort et sa clique de macabé (Drago avait balancé cela quand quelqu'un avait cherché à le faire réagir sur l'appartenance de son père à cette clique). Ensuite, Harry fut heureux de constater que les langues se déliaient de plus en plus et que les différents membres de l'Ordre du piaf barbecue (Harry avait sorti cela une fois et cela avait fait rire tout le monde sauf Dudu, va savoir pourquoi) regardait de moins en moins Dumbledore pour faire leurs rapports et essayer de cacher des infos qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

D'ailleurs Albus ne fut absolument pas contents quand il apprit que les jeunes gens voulaient travailler cet été, trouvant cela trop dangereux, Harry répondit pas plus que l'année dernière alors que Bellatrix voulait toujours sa peau et puis si Voldy attaquait Harrycela se fera au grand jour et si quelqu'un l'attaquait tout le monde saura qui c'est, et le Chauve pouvait dire adieux à la discrétion de son retour. Ensuite Dumbledore indiqua le problème pour se rendre aux différents endroits où ils devaient se rendre pour travailler. Charlie indiqua que pour les trois dragonniers en herbe ça ne sera pas compliquer car ils pouvaient rester toute la semaine là-bas sans problème et revenir pour les week-ends, pour ceux qui allaient sur le chemin de Travers un coup de cheminette et s'était réglé et Susan qui travaillerait au ministère, elle transplanerait avec sa tante.

Dans la même semaine, le corps de Lucius fut retrouvé devant son manoir par les elfes de maison qui travaillait chez lui, seul ça famille put le voir et tous constatèrent que son corps avait servi à un rituel de magie noire au Vus des dessin et Rune incrustée sur sa peau, Drago jura qu'il se vengerait quitte à mourir, mais il fera. Cette décision eu pour action le rapprochement entre lui et Harry, qui lui avoua lui aussi qu'il ne combattait le mage noir que pour se venger de la mort de ses parents et de tous les innocents qu'il avait tué.

Hermione, les Weasley et Luke eurent du mal à accepter Drago près d'eux, car ils n'avaient pas oublié les nombreuses insultes qu'il leur avait balancé, mais tous convinrent que tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs et se souvinrent qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas restés passifs dans les nombreuses confrontations entre le groupe de Drago et eux.

La première semaine de travail commença enfin pour Drago Harry et Deam et tous étaient impatients de se confronter aux dragons, les noirs des Hébrides et les verts Galois, plus quelques autres espèces qui migraient de temps à autre de réserve en réserve.  
Ils en revinrent avec quelques égratignures : Harry n'avait plus de sourcil gauche, Drago avait dû revoir sa coupe de cheveux (il est passé de la coupe de cheveux long comme son père à une coupe plus court) et Deam avait miraculeusement évité des brûlures très graves à son bras gauche, son pouvoir élémentaire l'avait sauvé des blessures les plus graves dues au feu.  
« ~ Alors votre première semaine ? Demanda Sirius.  
~ Le plus drôle c'est la tête des dragons quand Harry leur parle. S'amusa Deam.  
~ Ouais quand ils ne cherchent pas à nous cracher à la figure. Réplique Harry.  
~ Dites nous comment vous avez perdu des cheveux et un sourcil. Demande Amelia.  
~ Moi, c'est parce que je dois m'occuper d'un bébé qui a été abandonné par sa mère qui le trouvait trop faible, ça arrive ce qu'on m'a dit. Et quand j'ai voulu lui donner son lait, il a éternué et une étincelle ma griller le sourcille. (ça a fait rire tout le monde) indiqua Harry.  
~ Moi c'est parce qu'un Vert Galois, m'a pris pour son doudou je me suis retrouvé sans que personne ne comprenne entre ses pattes et il m'a légèrement arraché des cheveux.

~ Je vous l'ai dit mercredi, c'était une femelle qui était à la recherche de ses enfants, mais comme elle est vieille, d'une elle ne peut plus en avoir, de deux elle perd une peu la boule et du coup elle t'a pris pour son bébé, peut-être parce que tu avais l'odeur des verts Galois sur toi. Expliqua Harry.  
~ HA oui.  
~ Et qu'est-ce que vous y fait donc dans la réserve ? S'intéressa Hagrid.  
~ Drago et moi on s'occupe des jeunes avec Charlie, on doit les surveiller et faire attention qu'il ne se blesse pas trop dans leurs jeux et intervenir quand ça dégénère. Exposa Deam.  
~ Et toi Harry ?  
~ Moi je suis cantonné aux vieux dragons en plus du petit que je dois garder avec moi, parce que les gérants de la réserve veulent que je créer une façon pour ceux qui ne parlent pas le fourcheLangue de communiquer avec les dragons et je suis épaulé par le fils du gérant pour lui poser toutes les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit ou pour essayer de mettre en place des idées.  
~ Génial, pourquoi ils n'y ont pas pensé plus tôt ? Questionne Hermione.  
~ Ils ont essayé mais comme personne ne comprenait ce que disait l'autre ça marchait pas, d'ailleurs ils m'ont dit que si je veux revenir l'année prochaine, ils seront content de m'accepter. »

C'est ainsi que se passa le mois de juillet, malheureusement pour Deam, lors d'une bagarre entre jeunes dragons, il s'était pris un coup de queue la dernière semaine de boulot qu'ils avaient et avait terminé avec un bras dans plâtre, Drago lui n'avait heureusement rien, juste quelques égratignures, et Harry avait mis en place des signaux simples entre dragonnier et dragon, par exemple Harry avait appris aux dragon la signification de lancrois rouge sur fond blanc (les secoures) et ainsi si c'est les dragonniers qui le leur montraient, cela voulait dire : « vous êtes blessé ? besoins de quelque chose ? » et ainsi de suite. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore complet, mais c'était déjà un début dans la compréhension entre les deux groupes (dragon et humain) Harry avait aussi réussi à expliquer au dragon auquel servaient les réserves et tout le boulot que cela impliquait pour les sorciers.

Au cours du mois de juillet, Dumbledore avait fait remarquer qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver un professeur de DCFM convenable, les candidatures étaient inexistantes, Sirius s'était proposé comme pour la troisième année, mais Fudge avait verrouillé sa demande, comme pour d'autres Aurors qui allait partir en retraite, et la situation se compliqua quand le ministère fit parvenir un décret qui stipulait que si le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait faire venir un professeur qui manquait dans une des matières de l'établissement, le ministère se devait d'en choisir un personnellement et le faire parvenir à l'école dans les plus brefs délais.

« ~ C'est horrible, ça veut dire que le ministère va mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école. S'indigna Hermione quand Dumbledore, lors d'une réunion, leur révéla mis août que l'échéance pour trouver un prof de DCFM était passée et que maintenant c'était l'affaire du ministère.  
~ Je sais mis Granger, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter, tout le monde parle dans le ministère que je perde tous mes titres, sauf celui de directeur de Poudlard d'ici à la fin des vacances si j'arrête de soutenir Harry dans notre campagne de terreur dans laquelle on se serait lancé pour déstabiliser le ministre de la magie. Expliqua Dumbledore.  
~ Il ne va pas s'arrêter là, on fait pression sur Scrimgeour pour retirer ma nomination au poste de bras droit du chef du bureau des Aurors. Indiqua Sirius.  
~ D'ailleurs, on me retirera le poste de chef du bureau des Aurors si je te confie le poste. Intervint Scrimgeour lui-même.  
~ Est-ce que Kingsley est soupçonné de nous soutenir ? Demande Harry.  
~ Non il n'a pas de lien avec toi, même s'il reste un peu proche de Dumbledore, pourquoi ?  
~ Bas, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un cloporte à la solde du ministre comme bras droit, Kingsley n'a cas se prononcer contre Dumbledore, comme ça il gagne la confiance de Fudge, et personne ne se doutera qu'il est avec nous et vous avez un bras droit qui vous sera beaucoup plus utile. Formula Harry.

~ Excellent ! Approuva Scripteur.

~ Mais moi je ne veux pas que l'on dise que je retourne ma veste pour un poste. Contra le principal intéressé par la proposition.

~ C'est cela ou rien, il faut faire quelque sacrifice de temps en temps, et puis personne ne dira rien quand on rétablira la vérité quand tout ce merdier sera terminé. Proposa Harry.

~ J'ai ta parole ? S'enquit Kingsley.

~ Pour toujours, assura le jeune homme.

~ Passons à un autre problème. Intervint Rogue.

~ Lequel ?

~ Voldemort a compris pourquoi tu as fait échouer son plan avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et s'intéresse de plus en plus à votre connexion.

~ Ah, et ?

~ Il va falloir que tu gardes tes défenses d'occlumance en place même la nuit, il va chercher toutes les informations que tu pourrais avoir.

~ Et merde, je suis un danger pour tout le groupe.

~ Pas obligatoirement. Intervint Dumbledore. Tu as toujours ta pensive ? (Harry fait oui de la tête) tous les soirs mes tes souvenirs de nos réunions dedans et reprend, les à ton réveille, comme cela si tes défenses s'affaiblissent pendant la nuit, il ne pourra pas avoir accès qu'à tes souvenirs de ce que tu n'as pas mis dans ta pensive.

~ Mais c'est horrible, je ne peux pas tout mettre dans ma pensive ?

~ Si tu mets trop de choses et si tu te vides trop la tête, tu risques de perdre ta personnalité et devenir un légume comme les moldus qui sont dans le coma.

~ Merde, j'ai des choses privé.

~ Rien n'est privé pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Réplique Rogue. Surtout n'oublie pas une chose, quoi qu'il arrive ne chercher pas à le contrer en attaquant tu risques de te perdre définitivement. Et je vais moi-même faire en sorte que tes défenses soient en place pour résister le mieux à ses attaques. »

Harry pas rassurer laissa Rogue le tester dans toutes les situations qu'il pouvait vivre, et la chose positive et qu'à chaque fois que cela concerne Daphné son esprit est impénétrable, le reste du temps Harry apprit à reconnaître une intrusion et s'en protéger. Avec Salazar ils tentèrent de voir jusqu'à quelle distance l'esprit du familier ne pouvait plus aider celui de son maître, et il pouvait aller jusqu''à 500 km de distance pour être toujours efficace.  
Pendant ce temps Gellert était partie en voyage pour contacter tous les allier possible qui pourrait être utile, il réveilla les réseaux de passeur entre l'Angleterre et la France pour faire sortir du pays les futures cibles des Mangemorts, avec Lupin il réussit à faire promettre à des familles d'Italie de venir en cas de grosse bataille, ainsi la Résistance foudroyante (le groupe composer des sangs purs qui soutiennent Harry et l'ordre du phénix) comptait des sorciers étrangers, comme les Delacour et madame Maxime en France, les Krum et Karkaroff (rester planqué dans son école) en Russie et bulgarie, la riche famille des Lupin en Italie.

Petite cour sur la famille Lupin : elle est d'origine italienne, mais la mère de Remus fut déshérité quand elle a épousé un sang mêlé anglais, et fur renié quand ils apprirent que son mari et son fils furent mordus, ce qui tua à petit feu la mère de Remus ne supportant l'isolement dont elle a été victime, son père (à Remus) fut tué par les Mangemorts lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, car il ne voulait pas suivre, avec son fils, Greyback et comme Remus fut protégé par Dumbledore et les autres Maraudeurs, Greyback n'a pas pu l'attaquer personnellement.

Fin du cours ^_^

Le vingt août, alors que Harry et Daphné se promenaient tranquillement avec leurs amis (le duo plus éloigné des autres pour pouvoir garder une certaine intimité), alors qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement dans les landes Écossaises, ils furent attaqués par un groupe de 10 détraqueurs :

« ~ C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que Voldy n'est absolument pas imaginatif dans ses attaques. » blague Ron, ce qui permit à ceux qui s'étaient laissé aller aux idées noirs invoqué par la présence des créatures de se ressaisit et tous firent apparaître un patron, faisant fuir les détraqueurs après que ceux-ci aient tenté de passer leur barrière pendant une 10ène de minutes.

Craignant une autre attaque, ils repartirent fissa vers le point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient donné à Sirius et à Amelia pour rentrer et ils furent tous rapatrié dans la forteresse Potter quand ils expliquèrent leur retour soudain.

* * *

Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? A la semaine prochaine (enfin j'espère;-).


	32. Chapitre 31 : Fudge et Compagnie

**Bonjours les Amis, comment allez vous ?**

 **Voici un début d'année plus que chaud pour nos amis ;-)**

 **Et comme vous pouvez le voir je poste enfin un chapitre sans deux jours de retard =)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture :** __

* * *

 **Chapitre 31** Fudge et compagnie.

« ~ On je ne vais pas vous faire l'offense de vous dire que l'on vous l'avait dit mais... Fit Sirius une fois de retour de leur balade interrompue.  
~ Pas grave s'il veut se battre, on l'attend, ce n'est pas dix détraqueurs qui nous feront reculer. Contra Harry.  
~ Non, mais vous avez utilisé votre magie alors que vous aviez la trace sur vous.  
~ Et alors ?  
~ Tu paries combien que Fudge va s'en servir pour vous discréditer ?  
~ Alors là, je l'attends, il n'aura aucune chance contre nous, c'était de la légitime défense.  
~J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'ouvrir. » Termina Sirius.  
Les lendemains, ils reçurent une lettre qui les convoquait tous à un tribunal disciplinaire pour utilisation abusive de magie dans un lieu moldu et sans avoir l'âge légal pour la pratiquer.

« ~ Alors toujours à vouloir se battre . Harry ? Fit Sirius.  
~ Plus que jamais, on va le renvoyer à ses avions en papier et vite fait (les notes de service, qui remplacent les hiboux).  
~ Besoins d'un avocat ? Demande Amelia, qui voulait les laisser se débrouiller le plus possible.  
~ Moi, non, je sais que je ne suis pas en tors et je vais le prouver aux juges.  
~ Ils se disent que vous serez auditionné devant tout le magenmagot. Cela risque d'être dure, Dumbledore n'en est plus le grand manitou et celui qui a pris sa place ne vous est pas favorable, il se dit que. Fudge présidera la séance.  
~ Tu es sur de toi Harry . Douta Team. Je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer de Poud-de-lare.  
~ Vous faites ce que vous voulez moi je me défendrais directement. »

Finalement, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Team et Luke prirent un avocat du fait qu'ils étaient pour trois d'entre eux des Né de moldu (Hermione), ou sang-mêlé (Dean) ou encore avec un parent sang-mêlé (Luke) de ce fait, il y aura deux audiences, la première avec Harry, Théodore, Daphné et Susan qui ne prirent pas d'avocat et la seconde avec ceux qui en avaient un. Elle se tint le 28 août. Et fut bien présidé par. Fudge.

« ~ Le tribunal disciplinaire pour utilisation abusive de magie dans un lieu moldu et sans avoir l'âge légal pour la pratiquer et ouvert et concerne les prévenus répondant au nom d'Harry Potter, Susan. Bones, Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass. Commença Fudge. Êtes-vous tous là ?

~ Oui. Ils ont tous répondu en même temps.

~ Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Demande le ministre.

~ Harry James Potter demande la parole.

~ Accordé. Lâcha Fudge.

~ Mesdames et Messieurs, je voudrais porter votre attention sur la mention dans un lieu moldu de notre condamnation, en quoi est-elle justifiée ?  
~ Tout territoire non magique leur appartient et l'endroit où vous avez utilisé votre magie en est un puisque qu'aucun sorcier n'y vit à plus de 5 km. Expliqua, Dolores Ombrage de se voix de crécelle.  
~ Savez-vous au moins où étions-nous précisément ?  
~ Vous étiez sur la montagne de Dieu appelé ainsi par les moldus, car tous les mois une éclaire vint la frapper.  
~ Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il nous est reproché ainsi d'avoir fait de la magie en présence de moldus hormis là où nous étions, il est impossible que les moldus ne puissent s'y rendre puisque. Sirius et Amelia Black nous y ont emmenés en trans-planant.  
~ Prouvez-le. Ordonna Fudge.

~ Nous l'avons fait venir ici pour qu'il témoigne. Elle fit entrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Seulement, Harry se mit à rire quand l'homme s'approcha. Pourquoi riez-vous ?  
~ Vous font entrer un mordu dans le ministère de la magie et c'est nous qui sommes accusés de briser le secret magique ? De plus, il est aussi magique que vous et moi.  
~ Impossible. Cracha Fudge.  
~ Ah bon ? Sentez-vous pas que c'est un adepte de la magie élémentaire .  
~ Prouvez-le. »

Sans se faire prier Harry suivie des autres attaqua le témoin avec une petite boule de leur magie élémentaire et par réflexe l'homme se protégea d'un mur de glace.

« ~ En revoir, monsieur, le faux témoin. Fit poliment Harry. Vous en avez d'autres .  
~ Pourquoi avoir utilisé la magie lors de votre « balade » ? répliqua Fudge.  
~ Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire, mais nous avons été attaqués par 10 Détraqueur et nous avons produit nos patrons, vous le savez puisqu'on nous accuse de l'avoir lancé.  
~ Des détraqués ? Aux beaux milieux d'un territoire moldu ?  
~ Exactement et vous savez aussi bien que moi qui ai pu leur donner l'ordre d'attaquer.  
~ Impossible, il est mort en même temps que votre mère. Asséna Fudge.  
~ Quelle cruauté vous me faite là en me rappelant, l'issu tragique de ce combat. Pleura Harry, en versant une petite larme. (il joue à fond sur le mélodramatique), et de toute façon s'il n'est pas revenu comme vous vous entêtez à dire, l'une de ces Mangemorts en est aussi capable que lui.  
~ Qui ?  
~ Bellatrix Lestrange, vous n'avez pas oublié quand même qu'elle s'est évadée de prison, et qu'en troisième année, elle nous a attaqués avec des détraqués comme il y a quelques je rappelle que ce jour-là, je dois mon salut à mes amis qui ont sué se transformer en anima gus et qui ont attaqué physiquement ces créatures.  
~ Est-ce vrai ? Demande Fudge a un des juges dans l'assemblée.  
~ Bien sûr que oui. Assura Harry. Vos enquêteurs, on dut remarqué que sur le pont où nous avons été attaqués, il y avait les traces de pattes d'un ours, d'une louve, d'un chien, d'un renard et d'une lionne, qui appartiennent respectivement à Neville Londubat, Daphné. Greengrass, Ronald Weasley, Luke Grindelward et Susan Bones, et il doit y avoir des plumes d'aigle royal de Théodore Nott et de hibou petit-duc d'Hermione Granger.  
~ Prouvez votre transformation. Demande un juge.  
~ Vous savez depuis l'année dernière que je sais le faire et je n'ai pas pu me transformer à ce moment-là. Avoua Harry alors que ses amis se transformaient.  
~ Pourquoi ?  
~ À votre avis qu'elle souvenir un Détraqueurs peut faire resurgir dans ma tête.  
~ Oui, excusez-moi. Compris le juge à la toge noire.

~ Donc, sommes-nous coupables d'avoir été obliger de nous défendre au risque de mourir face à des Détraqueur, oui, mais nous ne sommes pas coupables d'avoir abusé de notre pouvoir. Clama Harry.  
~ Vous auriez pu vous transformer en animagus. Opposa une juge à la toge rouge.  
~ EN troisième année, on ne connaissait pas le patron, on a fait avec les moyens du bord, nous maîtrisons actuellement le patronus, donc, nous avons utilisé cette connaissance pour survivre.  
~ Pouvez-vous les reproduire ? »

Encore une fois, ils firent ce qu'ont leurs demandes et Harry une immense surprise sont patronus avait changé de forme, il avait pris la forme d'un renard.

« ~ Un problème monsieur Potter ? Demanda Amelia black (il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est elle-même juriste).  
~ Mon patronus a quelque pu changer, avant et comme le précise ma convocation mon patronus avait la forme d'un cerf.  
~ Ah, et bien certains événements peuvent, changer la nature profonde d'un sorcier, ce n'est pas inédit.

~ De toute façon, vous avez utilisé votre magie en tout état de cause, sans être majeure. Insistât Fudge.  
~ Nous l'avons fait pour sauver notre vie et si vous ne nous croyez pas demander une pensine au département des mystères et venez regarder quatre témoignages en bonne et de la forme. Contra Harry en capte le regard de Fudge jusqu'à ce qu'après 5 minutes de combat du regard. Fudge détourne le regard.  
~ Que quelqu'un aille me la chercher. Ordonna le ministre de la magie.  
~ À ce moment-là fait entrer les autres prévenus puisque notre témoignage les concernés aussi cela vous fera gagner du temps. Proposa Harry.  
~ Pourquoi pas ? Intervint le même juge en noir que tout à l'heure. »

Du coup Hermione, Neville, Luke, Deam et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce avec leurs avocats, le temps que la pensive ne leur soit amené, les juges leur demandèrent de reproduire leurs patronus et de se transformer en animagus.

« ~ Eu... moi je ne sais pas encore me transformer en animagus. Indiqua. Deam.  
~ Pourquoi donc ?  
~ Parce que, je viens à peine de commencer l'entraînement et que cela ne fait que quelque temps que je fais partie de leurs amis.  
~ Maintenant que la pensine est là, en plus elle peut nous projeter la scène, ce qui est encore mieux, vous allez tous mettre un par un votre souvenir de l'événement. »  
Après le visionnage des souvenirs, Fudge ne pouvait malheureusement plus les accuser pour des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas faites, et les poursuites judiciaires avaient été abandonnées.

Au grand dam de certaines personnes, Harry en profita pour dire :  
« ~ Maintenant, on sait que je ne suis pas un menteur, par contre on voit bien qui cherche à camoufler la vérité par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition. »  
Tous comprirent son allusion au fait que Voldemort était de retour et comme Fudge devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère, tous virent que le jeune homme avait tapé là où ça fait mal.

Dans l'histoire les seules personnes qui furent lésées furent les avocats puisqu'ils n'avaient servi à rien.  
Un jour avant la rentrée Drago se demanda, quelle attitude devait-il prendre par rapport à ses amis et son rôle qu'il jouait dans sa maison.

« ~ D'un point de vue technique, tu pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était, tes amis ne savent pas où tu étais pendant les vacances et voir si tu peux faire rentrer dans leur tête que tu avais changée d'opinion sur nous. Proposa Harry.  
~ Et si cela ne marche pas .  
~ Fait nous signe et tu pourras toujours rester avec nous.  
~ Si je reste avec, eux faudra que je fasse comme avant, je vous insulte vous répliquer, on se lance deux, trois sorts et on se prend une punition collective.  
~ C'est marrant, comment tu simplifie nos relations depuis 4 ans. Bas soit, tu choisis de rester avec eux sans changer ton comportement envers nous, soit tu restes avec eux en essayant de changer leur comportement, sois tu nous rejoins.

~ On dirait que le choix est vite fait pour toi.  
~ J'ai eu à faire un choix, l'année dernière, quand Lestrange m'a attaqué, j'aurais pu ne pas lui sauter sur le bras et le lui mordre profondément.  
~ Elle t'aurait abattu d'un sortilège si tu ne l'avais pas faite.  
~ J'aurais de ma position peut lui sauter à la gorge comme me le dictait mon instinct. »

À table comme tous écoutaient distraitement leurs conversations tous s'arrêtèrent de manger quand ils comprirent que Harry avait été sans le savoir dans la possibilité de tuer quelqu'un de sans froid.

« ~ Tu n'es pas sérieux. Fit Luke pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
~ Bien sûr que si, vous n'avez jamais ressenti votre instinct animal quand vous étiez transformé ?  
~ Si c'est vrai que si je croise une poule après mettre transformé, j'ai toujours cette envie de faire « joujou » avec elle. Avoua Luke.

~ Bas quand ta vie est menacée-tu au choix entre blesser quelqu'un ou la vider de son sang, pareil, Drago, je connaissais toutes les choses qui pouvaient se produire quand j'ai fait le choix de t'inviter avec. Narcissa ici.  
~ Oui, tu aurais aussi pu ne pas prévenir Dumbledore de tes rêves et on serait peut-être plus là. Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu cherches à m'expliquer. Approuva le Serpentard.  
~ Heureusement, que ce n'est pas Dudu qui te l'a fait sinon tu serais encore à méditer sur la philosophie de l'existence de notre vie au lieu de savoir se qu'est un vrai choix. Plaisanta Ron.  
~ C'est vrai, où tu serais en train de te demander si la vie n'est pas tout simplement inutile. Renchérie Luke.  
~ Tu veux dire que Dumbledore nous pousserait au suicide .Fit horrifier Drago.

~ Quand tu écoutes ses discours quand il parle à son ordre du piaf barbecue, on peut résuma cela à : Tuez-vous à la tâche, mourez en héros et je ne vous oublierai jamais, ni vous ni votre sacrifice pour la communauté sorcière. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé des pigeons qui son pré à mourir pour moi et mes idées débiles. » Caricatura Harry. (Certains membres de l'Ordre présent froncèrent les sourcillent) mais Harry vis qu'il avait réussi à les faire réfléchir.

« ~ Et toi tu ne proposes pas cela . Contra Tonks encore fidèle à Dudu.  
~ Regarde les plans que nous proposons et regardons les plans que propose. Dumbledore, quand tu seras objective sur nos deux techniques d'approche, revient nous voir après, on sera content de ta présence.  
Ce que vous devez comprendre (et que va comprendre Tonks) c'est que les plans proposés par Dumbledore sont infiniment plus dangereux pour tous, alors que ceux que d'Harry et de ses alliés étaient bien moins dangereux et plus sûrs pour ceux qui y participaient.

« ~ Au fait c'est qui notre prof de DCFM, cette année ? Demande. Ron.  
~ Tu n'as pas vu sur notre liste de fournitures, on nous indique que celle qui nous a fait commander le livre pour cette matière, c'était. Ombrage. Indiqua Hermione.  
~ Non, pas elle ! s'insurgea Harry, Neville, Susan, Théo et Daphné.  
~ Pourquoi ? En ce qui concerne le Drago.  
~ C'est elle qui nous a interrogés pour notre audience, et elle est clairement à la solde de Fudge et surtout pas avec nous, je suis sûr qu'elle a des affinités avec Bellatrix dans sa tenue fraise tagada. Expliqua Harry.  
~ Fraise tagada ?  
~ Des bonbons moldus ronds, rose tout doux, super bon, sauf qu'elle, c'est plutôt un crapaud véreux empaqueté dans un papier-cadeau rose.  
~ Ah oui, je m'en souviens, père me l'avait présenté quand j'avais. 5 ans.  
~ T'as survécut .  
~J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, mère à demander à mon père de ne plus n'apporter au ministère et de ne plus inviter des inconnus qui pourraient me faire peur.

S'ensuivirent des discussions beaucoup plus légères puis il fut temps d'aller se coucher et deux jours plus ils se réveillèrent pour aller à King "s crosse pour prendre le train, le clan se sépara de Drago qui rejoignit son propre groupe. Malheureusement pour lui Malefoy tomba en premier sur Crabbe et Goyle, et ne dû son salut qu'à Salazar qui avait proposé de rester dans la poche de son nouvel ami pour l'aider en cas de besoin, pressentiment du familier véridique puisque les deux larbins sous les ordres d'un certain splitter, l'attaquèrent. (Famille sang pure que je viens d'inventer).

Quand les trois garçons avaient vu Drago venir, lui comprit que ses « amis » étaient passés de l'autre côté et voulut fuir, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par les trois futures Mangemorts, trois fils de. Mangemorts :

« ~ Alors Malefoy, tu n'es pas venu honorer la mort de ton traître de père ? Fit Splitter.

~ Mon père a été tuer par l'assassin que vous soutenez qui n'a pas les couilles de se montrer à son pire ennemi. Cracha Drago.  
~ On voit que ton passage chez les Potter t'a ramolli le cerveau.  
~ Comment sais-tu que j'étais là-bas ?  
~ On sait sait pas où vous vous planquez pour vos réunions de traîtres à leurs sangs et de dégénéré, mais le maître à compris que vous n'étiez plus aux 12 Squares Grimmauld, quand Bellatrix et Yaxley sont revenu presque mourant de leurs petite incursion chez les Black.  
~ C'est vraiment dommage que tu ait indiqué qu'ils étaient presque mourants j'aurais eu l'impression que mon père aurait été en partie vengé.  
~ Tu vas le regretter. »

Avant que les trois débiles ne puissent lancer un seul sort Salazar pondit de sa cachette et les frappa tous les trois d'un coup de queue qui les envoya voler à travers le wagon, ce qui permit à Drago de fuir et de se réfugier dans le compartiment du Survivant, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient un nouvel adversaire encore plus sadique que lui ne l'avait été.

Une fois sortis du train, beaucoup d'élèves furent surpris de voir Drago sortir avec le clan, en riant avant eux, pire, il s'assit à côté de Théo sur le banc des Serpentards de la grande salle. Personne ne comprit qu'ils avaient trouvé une certaine entente jusqu'à ce que. Harry serre la main de Drago comme pour formaliser leur amitié, puis l'attention des élèves se reporta à la chose rose qui devait leur servir de professeur de DCFM, de ce fait tous alla de leur commentaire peu flatteur en son encontre, mais elle restait assise, droite sur son siège à sourire tout le temps que dura la répartition, elle interrompit Dumbledore lors de son discours de bienvenue, tous faillirent s'endormir en l'entendant et les cerveaux les plus intelligents comprirent que d'une façon ou d'une autre le ministère va s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard et pousser.

Dumbledore vers la sortie pour lui retirer son dernier titre de directeur de Poudlard. Beaucoup faillirent vomir lors de ce discours mielleux à souhait, à cause de sa voix enfantine, de son ton condescendant et son accoutrement.

Ils purent enfin manger, puis tous partirent dans leur salle commune, Théo, Hermione, Susan et Neville, durent s'occuper des premières années puisque durant l'été ils avaient tous reçu leurs insignes de préfet pour leurs classes.

« ~ Alors Potter, on se balade avec des traîtres . Demanda. Splitter, une fois dans la salle commune des serpents, en pointant du doigt Daphné, Drago et Théo.  
~ Bonsoir, Splitter. Et pourquoi parles-tu de traître quand il n'y a personne pour revendiquer un camp différent du nôtre ? (il fait semblent de faire croire que Voldemort n'est pas de retour) seras-tu près à nous affirmer à tous ici présent que je ne sais pas, un...(réflexion) un mage noir censé être mort et revenu à la vie, comme par magie. (tous rire en l'entendant utiliser une expression moldu).

~ Je n'affirme rien, mais ton statut t'oblige à faire attention à tes proches, qui pourraient te poignarder.

~ Dit moi Drago, tu ne reconnaîtrais pas ses paroles .

~ Si, Harry, je me sens honoré que l'on utilise ses propres phrases pour t'attaquer.

~ La ferme, je ne te parle pas à toi ! S'énerva Splitter.

~ C'est que le toutou de Tommy commence à devenir tout rouge. Fit remarquer Théodore.

~ Tommy ? Releva un de leurs camarades.

~ Tom Jedusor, soit Voldemort (frison de tous ses camarades), vous en voulez une bonne sur ce soi-disant mage noir, qui déteste les nez de moldus et les sang-mêlé.

~ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il va en prendre plein la tronche.

~ Bas, en fait notre ami tommy, bas c'est lui-même un sang-mêlé, sa mère est la dernière des Gaunt et son père, c'est le comte Jedusor un moldu qui n'habitait pas loin de leurs résidences. S'enthousiasma Harry.

~ Impossible ! Fit théâtralement Drago.

~ Si, si je te le jure, il me l'a dit quand j'ai croisé son souvenir qui habitait le livre qui a ensorcelé Ginny Weasley. (tous se retournèrent vers elle).  
~ Je confirme, il l'a dit avant que Harry ne détruise ce journal avec un croc de basilic le serpent qu'il m'obligeait à lâcher dans l'école. Raconta la jeune fille.  
~ Tu mens ! S'insurgea Splitter.  
~ Non, non, demande à ton nouvel ami la prochaine fois que tu le croises, à et pour ceux qui en douteraient, je vous l'affirme, il est vraiment de retour.  
~ Comment le sais-tu ? Le provoqua une sixième année.  
~ Cela n'a pas été simple, mais disons que le fait que le père de Drago ait le corps recouvert de rune et symbole magique, puant à trois milles la magie noire et qu'il soit mort, le père de Drago, me laisse penser que Voldemort (frisson) est de retour, d'autant plus que Bellatrix. Lestrangea crié à Narcissa Malefoy qu'elle devrait être fière que son mari serve pour faire revenir son maître.  
~ Et tu crois cela . Ria Splitter.

~ Bas, on peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Bellatrix, qu'elle est folle, déséquilibré, taré, sanguinaire et plein d'autres trucs, mais comme elle est la plus grande fervente de Voldemort, oui désolé pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était Croupton Junior mais comme Salazar la tué (plusieurs personnes ont reculé en voyant le familier derrière Harry), c'est Lestrange qui prend la première place et donc si elle dit quelque chose sur son précieux maître j'ai tendance à la croire. Surtout quand elle et son pote qui est mort ont tenté de me capturer deux mois plus tôt pour justement faire revenir le Seigneur des ténèbres.  
~ Tada dada. Psalmodia Drago en même temps que Daphné faisait gronder un orage derrière eux. (beaucoup de jeunes eurent peur)

~ trop fort l'effet, les gars, bon blague à part, il est vraiment de retour et son plan pour le moment c'est de faire croire qu'il n'est pas de retour pour pouvoir se reconstituer une armée de fidèle et détruire la cohésion et l'entente qu'il pourrait y avoir entre ses ennemis.

~ Cela, il l'a déjà réussi, toi, Dumbledore et le ministère, vous êtes complètement déchiré, enfin d'un côté y a Dumbledore et toi, de l'autre y a... Expliqua la même sixième année que précédemment.  
~ Fudge, tu peux le dire. »

Voyant que tous avait compris l'enjeu Harry parti vers son dortoir suivi de ses amis, Daphné, redoutaient d'aller dans le sien et préféra suivre les garçons, comme Crabbe et Goyle avaient déserté le leur, il n'y a pas eu de souci pour lui faire une place et en prévention, ils dressèrent un rideau opaque autour du lit de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse avoir un endroit à elle.

Bien sûr, cela fit venir Rogue dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent leurs installations, et quand il repart deux minutes plus voyantes que les garçons avaient pensé aux plus importants et fait jurer à Harry de ne pas se retrouver dans le même lit que sa copine, une nouvelle porte apparue près de celle qui menait dans la salle de bains, quand Harry l'ouvrit, ou essaya, il fut projeté en arrière pour atterrir directement sur son lit, Drago et Théo subirent le même traitement.

Daphné, elle y entra sans problème et découvrit que le château lui avait fourni une chambre avec une fenêtre donnant sur le lac, un lit et quelque commode pour ranger ses affaires, quand les trois garçons tentèrent de la suivre dans cette nouvelle chambre, ils retournèrent illico presto dans leurs lits.

Bien sûr, ils profitèrent de cette propulsion pour faire de vrai vol plané et s'y amusèrent pendant 5 minutes le temps que Daphné comprenne que la clochette qu'elle entendait ne venait pas de sa valise, mais de la porte à chaque fois qu'un garçon touchait la poignée.

Les lendemains tous reçurent une lettre de leurs parents les enjoignant à ne pas provoquer Ombrage, car ceux qui étaient au ministère savaient à peu près qu'elle allait recevoir plus de pouvoir dans l'école qu'un simple professeur. Puis les Serpentard et les Gryffondore n'ayant pas cours allèrent à la bibliothèque, pour se retrouver dans un endroit tranquille et voire s'ils ne trouveraient pas un livre pour les cinquièmes années qui contenait des sorts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas déjà et donc qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Malheureusement, ils durent regarder dans ceux des sixième et septième années et furent surpris de voir qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la majeure partie de leurs programmes, de se faire et avec l'aide de leurs camarades des classes supérieures, ils purent prendre des livres sur les magies, et sorts qu'étaient enseignés en sixième et septième année. Pendant que Harry parcourait, certains rayonnages Salazar lui firent tomber un livre sur la tête, très content de lui.

« ~ Nan, mais cela ne va pas t'a failli m'assommer avec se livrer. Se plaignit Harry (en effet le livre tenait plus d'une encyclopédie que d'un livre de poche). Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les crapauds. Lu-t-Il. Tu es un génie mon frère. »

En même temps que, Harry lisait le titre, Salazar avait fait apparaître dans sa tête l'image de Dolores Ombrage.  
Allant montrer leurs trouvailles, ses amis furent très excités de voir que plusieurs sortilèges permettaient de transformer certaines choses en batracien, don notamment les humains...

Puis les gryffondores et Serpentards partirent pour leur premier cours de l'année, DCFM.

« ~ Bonjour, les enfants. » Les accueillit Ombrage.  
Ils ne répondirent pas et s'assirent sans rien dire attendant qu'elle donne les directives pour le reste du cours.  
« ~ Je crois que l'on sait mal compris, quand je vous dis bonjour, vous répondez par la même chose, alors je recommence. Bonjour, les enfants.  
~ Bonjour professeur. Lui répond, la classe d'une voix de celui-ci se fout fou royalement de ce que dit la prof.  
~ Bien, c'est exactement cela, je veux de l'obéissance, de l'ordre, et aucun chuchotage.  
~ Oui, professeur.

~ Donc, rangez vos baguettes, et sortez votre manuel. Ordonna-t-elle. Sans protester et parler à votre voisin. Maintenant, ouvrez-le au premier chapitre et lisez le entièrement, nous en reparlerons à la fin du cours. »

Comme chaque année, Harry, Neville, Daphné, Théo et maintenant Drago et Deam, ils avaient déjà lu leurs manuels de cours en plus de faire leurs devoirs de vacances, et donc alors que leurs camarades avaient la tête baissée pour lire, eux étaient droit sur leurs chaises fixant droit devant eux, malheureusement pour Harry et Daphné qui était l'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient Ombragé droit devant eux. Elle mit dix minutes à relever le fait que 6 de ses élèves ne lisaient pas et bien sûr son attention tombèrent sur Harry qui avait Salazar sur l'épaule :

« ~ Monsieur Potter, pourquoi ne lisez-vous pas, le chapitre ? Questionna-t-elle, d'une voix de petite fille condescendante .  
~ Je l'ai lu chez moi, et je sais de quoi, il parle. Fit dédaigneusement. Harry.

~ Parfait, c'est très bien, alors si vous en avez retenu son contenu, fait moi, vous et vos amis un compte rendu détailler avec les principales idées.  
~ Oui professeur. »  
Il sortit un stylo-bille et une feuille à carreau de son sac et commença ce que lui avait demandé sa professeur. Elle ne mit pas 5 secondes à loucher sur le matériel que Harry avait sorti.  
« ~ Qu'est-ce donc ? Demande-t-elle à moitié surprise et dégoûtée.  
~ Une feuille et un style billent, c'est mordu (grimace de dégoût pour la prof et un certain nombre de ses camarades), et c'est aussi bien plus maniable et transportable dans nos sacs.  
~ Rangez-moi ça, et sortez une plume et un parchemin. S'énerva Ombrage.  
~ Non. Répondit fermement Harry. (elle commence à virerau rouge et avoir le visage qui se crispe la faisant ressembler de plus en plus à un crapaud).

~ Je suis dans ma classe, vous m'obéissez, c'est moi qui dicte les règles, je veux que vous me rangez ses choses et sortaient une plume et un parchemin !  
~ Impossible professeur, je n'ai que ça dans mon sac.  
~ Commença ?  
~ Eh bien il n'est pas dit dans le règlement que les plumes et les parchemins étaient obligatoires comme matériel d'écriture, donc j'ai apporté celui qui était le plus pratique et le plus facile à transporter.  
~ Il a raison, professeur ombrage, je suis préfet et je connais le règlement par cœurs. » Intervint Neville, Lavande (la préfète) fit oui de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait raison, ombrage regarda vers Théo et Pency pour voir s'ils disaient le contraire et c'est avec réticence pour Pency qu'ils firent le même geste.

« ~ Bien passons alors outre votre excentricité. » Abandonna la prof.

Les laissant écrire ce qu'elle leur demanda, elle demanda vingt minutes avant la fin du cours si tout le monde avait fini de lire ayant une réponse positive, elle commença :  
« ~ Alors, y a-t-il des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises ? (Harry releva lui-même la main, elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir). Oui M. Potter ?

~ Dites-moi si j'ai bien compris ce texte, selon l'écrivain, il suffit de connaître la théorie pour savoir pratiquer un sort .  
~ C'est exactement ça, pourquoi ?  
~ Eh bien, je dirais que c'est faux, un sort s'il est puissant demande de la pratique et donc si on ne connaît que la théorie on risque d'échouer à le lancer.  
~ Pourquoi dit vous cela, M. Potter ?  
~ J'ai un exemple pour vous l'expliquez. En première année tous savent que lors du Halloween, un troll est entrée dans le château, quand je me suis retrouvé en face par un concours de mal chance, j'ai voulu essayer de le stupéfixer, je connaissait la technique je l'avais vu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, je l'ai lancé, et rien ne c'est passé.  
~ Vous étiez trop jeunes pour lancer convenablement se sort.  
~ A, oui . Le lendemain je le maîtrisais à fond.  
~ Ce ne sont que des balivernes.  
~ À que non, professeur, je me suis pris un sort de ça par quand je lui ai lancé un duel et je peux vous dire qu'il le maîtrisait. Avoua un des Gryffondores.  
~ Et je tiens à précisé que j'ai passé une nuit et toute la matinée qui suivait pour enfin le maîtriser. Donc il ne faut pas connaître que la théorie.  
~ Peut-être pour ce sort et au vus de votre âge quand vous l'avez appris, mais vous l'auriez essayé quand on l'enseigne normalement en quatrième année, vous auriez réussi du premier coup.

~ Alors pourquoi en métamorphose notre temps de cours et partagé en un quart de théorie propre au sort qu'on apprend et aux trois quarts à de l'entraînement ? De même pour la matière de sortilège.  
~ Les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose ne sont pas la même chose que la DCFM. Et nous n'avons pas la même technique d'apprentissage. Contra Ombrage, alors que tous avaient déjà compris qu'elle était coincée.  
~ Donc la DCFM est une matière beaucoup plus facile que les deux autres et qu'on peut le négligé au profit des matières plus compliqué .  
~ Je n'ai pas dit ça, M. Potter, et de toute façon il y a des professionnels prés à intervenir quand des créatures vous agressent, donc un apprentissage théoricien et mieux pour éviter les accidents et optimiser vos chances de réussite sans danger.  
~ À parce que dehors, il n'y a pas de danger .  
~ Bien sur que oui.  
~ Désolé mais c'est faux, il n'y avait personne quand on sait faire attaquer par dix Détraqueur cet été, il n'y avait personne pour nous aider contre les vingt Détraqueur que Bellatrix Lestrange nous a envoyé en troisième année quand elle s'est évadée, et il n'y aura personne pour nous prémunir de la venue d'un certain mage noir et de ses Mangemorts. Contra de plus en plus fort Harry.

~ Assez ! Cria en retour ombrage. Assez ! Écoutez-moi bien, on vous raconte qu'un certain mage noir est de retour, mais cela est entièrement faux ! Et maintenant je veux que nous reprenions le cours.  
~ Alors les différentes disparitions qu'il y a depuis le mois de juillet, son dû au fait que ses sorciers se sont perdus lors d'une balade en forêt ?  
~ La disparition de certaines personnes ne relève pas de la magie noire, il suffit qu'ils se retrouvent pas au bon endroit au bon moment pour se faire attaquer par une créature magique, et de plus si ça se trouve ils n'ont fait que quitter le pays. Contra la professeur.  
~ Donc, vous venez de dire que des personnes ont disparu parce que des créatures les ont attaqué, donc la théorie ne leur a été d'aucune aidée, de plus le ministère n'était pas là pour les secourir, donc il nous faut de la pratique pour pouvoir avoir une chance de survivre. (beaucoup réalisèrent que Harry venait de piéger Dolores à son propre argument)

~ Il suffit, M. Potter vous viendrez en heure de colle se soir pour dérangement et perturbation dans le déroulement de mon cours. Lâcha finalement Ombrage, a cours d'argument.  
~ Trop facile de se réfugier derrière un statut usurpé pour éviter de révéler une incompétence et un aveuglement borné sur la réalité du monde sorcier.  
~ Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
~ Grâce à votre bon ami le ministre de la magie (son ton fait penser qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux) vous vous êtes retrouvé ici sans aucune qualification dans le domaine de la DCFM et que votre aveuglement face au retour de Voldemort risque de nous perdre.  
~ Sortez immédiatement de ma classe, votre désobéissance vous coûtera votre place dans cette école et je ferais en sorte que vous vous retrouviez sans personne pour vous aider dans votre délire.

~ Avec joie, Dumstrang et Beau-bâton seront enchantés de me voir arriver dans leurs écoles et si un jour vous croisé Voldemort vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous l'avais pas dit. »  
Il sortit avec son familier en claquant la porte faisant sursauter Mcgonagall qui elle aussi sortait de son bureau.  
« ~ Potter les cours n'est pas fini.  
~ Pour moi ce matin si.  
~ Venez dans mon bureau et expliquez-moi. »

Il lui narra toute la scène et elle convint que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrais mais crier que Voldemort était de retour ne sert à rien et est une perte de temps.  
Malheureusement Ombrage n'en resta pas là et il fut convoqué pour une réunion disciplinaire avec tous ses professeurs et la présence du directeur.

Heureusement pour lui, Ombrage ne trouva pas de soutien dans son entourage et Harry ne fut en rien inquiété, il fut cependant obliger de se rendre à l'heure de colle qu'elle lui avait donnée plus tôt dans son cours.

Le soir même il se rendit donc dans le bureau de son professeur pour son heure de colle.  
« ~ Entrée M. Potter.  
~ Bonsoir, professeur. Fit ironiquement Harry.  
~ Vous allez recopier sur ce parchemin avec cette plume, Je ne dois pas mentir.  
~ Combien de fois ?  
~ Autant qu'il faudra pour que le message pénètre.  
~ Vous m'avez pas donné d'encre.

~ Il n'y en a pas besoin.  
~ Alors je refuse d'écrire avec cette plume.  
~ Si je vous dis de faire quelque chose vous les faites, vous êtes en heure de colle par en cours.  
~ À ce qu'il me semble nous ne sommes pas des gobelins et nous n'avons contracté aucun contrat de n'importe quelle sorte. Oui je connais ses plumes de sang qui d'ailleurs non plus était utilisé depuis la dernière révolte des gobelins, il m'arrive d'écouter en cours d'histoire de la magie.  
~ Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que vous n'avez pas au moins écrie 100 fois ce que je vous ai dit d'écrire et j'ai toute la nuit, de plus vous ne pourrez pas sortir de ce bureau même demain matin.  
~Au mais je suis très patient, j'ai tout mon temps. »

ils restèrent assis sur leurs chaises à se fixer pendant deux heures, puis Harry sortie ses affaires de cours et commencèrent ses devoirs, une fois terminé (ça lui a pris deux autres heures) il recommença à fixer son professeur, elle lui rendit son regard, minuit sonna et aucun n'avait fait signe de faiblesse, vers minuit Harry sentie que quelqu'un cherchait à entrer dans sa tête craignant une attaque de Voldemort Harry se concentra sur le fond d'un chaudron particulièrement sale, puis comprenant que l'attaque venait d'Ombrage, car depuis un moment elle le fixait sans ciller. Il commença à s'amuser à lui montrer toutes ses confrontations verbales avec elle une bonne dizaine de fois puis connaissant le dégoût qu'elle avait pour les créatures magiques, il commença à parcourir mentalement son manuel sur les créatures magiques.  
Quand il en arriva au centaure elle sortit de sa tête avec une expression de nausée sur le visage.  
« ~ Je peux sortir . Demande Harry.  
~ Non. Lui rembarre Ombrage.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non.  
~ Je peux sortir .  
~ Non. »

Il continua comme ça pendant un long moment, chantant de temps à autre, et jouant avec les différentes intonations qu'il pouvait créer. Puis il se leva et commença à faire le tour de la décoration qu'Ombrage avait installé dans son bureau : mur rose et avec des centaines de petites assiette savec des chatons qui bougeaient dans celle-ci.

Il joua avec, leurs faisans des chatouilles et commenta à chacun fois qu'il en voyait un nouveau d'un : « trop mignon », ou d'un : « Celui-ci est trop rigolo » tell une fillette de cinq ans ou alors d'un « celui-là il est moche, vous avez vu le nez qu'il se tire, on dirait qu'il sait trop taper la tête contre le mur » elle resta imperméable, mais Harry voyait qu'elle était prête à craquer.

Il commença d'ailleurs à faire la discussion avec elle lui narrant beaucoup de choses inutiles comme ses réflexions de l'année dernière pour mettre en œuvre ses plans pour le tournoi, discussion qui avait qu'un sens puisqu'elle ne répondait pas.

Harry fit comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et copia la façon dons certaines filles avaient pour parler avec leur meilleure amie.  
Puis il parla en fourchelang à son familier sachant par avance que les nombreux sifflements allaient la faire craquer, et ça marcha :

« ~ Arrêter et revenez vous asseoir et fait ce que je vous ai dit de faire. Ordonna-t-elle excédé.  
~ Non.  
~ Assis. » il obéit mais préféra s'asseoir sur le dossier de la chaise les pieds là où normalement les fesses sont posées.  
À bout (non pas le singe dans Alladin) elle se leva et se précipita sur Harry pour le gifler, il ne fit rien pour l'éviter, seulement Salazar grandit d'un cou et s'interposa, après qu'elle l'ait giflé.  
« ~ Dit à votre bête de se calmer.  
~ Aucunement, personne ne m'attaque sans qu'il ne réagisse. »  
Grondant de plus en plus, Salazar prenait aussi en taille à chaque minute qui passait.  
« ~ Sortez. Lâcha-t-elle terrifier. »

Harry ouvrit la porte, et fit sortir son familier qui claqua du bec juste devant le nez d'Ombrage avant de sortir à son tour.  
Le jour qui suivit Harry arbora une magnifique trace de main sur la figure quand on lui demandait si c'était la force de Daphné qui avait fait ça, il répondait que Dolores l'a agressée quand il a refusé d'utiliser le matériel mis à sa disposition pour écrire, les profs furent outragés de par le geste et le matériel. Un article paru dans plusieurs journaux, signalant la violence de Dolores Ombrage envers ses élèves.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire reculer le ministère qui sous le prétexte d'un laxisme flagrant des professeurs et une insubordination de certains élèves, donna le titre de Grande inquisitrice à ma professeur de DCFM, cette décision fit saluer par les parents des élèves qui étaient contre Harry, ce qui lui permit de voir quel élève avaient des parents Mangemorts ou très proche de ses idées.

En octobre elle commença par rendre visite à tous ses collègues pour les évaluer, dans tous les cours même ceux de Trelawney, elle ne trouva rien à redire, car tous avaient prévu de faire des choses basiques et de ne jamais critiquer le ministre ou quelqu'un d'autre de ses proches, aucune référence à Voldemort, aucun soutien apparent envers Harry, on lui demanda même de se taire et de rentrer dans le rang, pour que Dolores n'ait rien à trouver, mais il n'était pas comme ça et se taire n'était pas la chose qu'il faisait le mieux, en cours il était mielleux avec Ombrage, se fit pardonner envers elle et adopta sa politique, sans pour autant renoncer à son idée que Voldemort était de retour.

l n'en parlait simplement pas pour éviter qu'elle ne lui demande de dire qu'il n'était en réalité pas de retour. Après les cours il préparait avec le clan des plans pour foutre le bazar dans le château, avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley qui début août avaient reçu une généreuse donation de 1000 galions d'un admirateur secret, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était Harry, mais acceptèrent quand même la généreuse donation. Donc avec les jumeaux, ils trouvèrent des moyens pour que le château soit invivable.

* * *

Alors ? Review SVP

A la semaine prochaine =)


	33. Chapitre 32 : Début d'année difficile

Bonjours les amis, comment allez-vous ?

Voilà un cours chapitre (4 617) qui permet de donner le ton sur le reste de l'année qui va être chaud bouillant =)

 _0o0oo0o0o0_

 **Petite annonce :** **Recherche d'un(e) Bêta correcteur pour rendre plus fluide mon écrit et faire disparaître les fautes d'orthographes, pour me contacter MP moi !**

 _0o0o0o0o0_

 **Voila bonne lecture :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 :** Début d'année difficile pour le Clan.

Avec cette nouvelle coopération entre les blagueurs invétérés que son les Jumeaux et l'expérience des magies du Clan ainsi que leurs puissances, des missions de sabotage furent mis en place de le mois de novembre, après que Harry a réussi à retrouver la confiance de sa professeur de DCFM. « J'espère que vous savez quel genre de sacrifice je fais là » Avait-il lâcher quand cette idée vint au Clan, mais pour se venger, c'est lui qui trouva les premières blague à mettre en place, d'abord, il avait commencé par chercher un moyen d'enfermer Ombrage dans son bureau, les sortilèges étaient trop facilement contournable et elle ne resterait pas longtemps enfermer, Hermione lui proposa les Runes et là a part s'il y avait un maître des runes prêt à aider Ombrage dans le coin elle resterait dans son bureau pour un long moment.

C'est ce qui se passa, dans la nuit Harry, Hermione et Luke, apposèrent donc leur écriture runique, sur la fenêtre du bureau d'Ombrage, sur la porte et sur la cheminée, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas passer par là, ils attendirent qu'elle y entre juste avant son premier cours et l'enfermèrent proprement en déclenchant leurs runes.  
« ~ Bon, elle se dépêche la vielle, j'ai faim moi. Se plaignit Luke.  
~ Tait toi, elle risque de nous entendre. Le rembarre Harry.  
~ Mais non, on est désillusionné, elle risque pas de nous trouver.  
~ Elle peut ne pas nous voir, mais nous entendre c'est pas compliqué, alors prend ton mal en patience. » Explique Hermione.  
Ils durent attendre encore 5 minutes pour qu'Ombrage daigne faire son apparition, une fois piégée dans son propre bureau, ils partirent en signant leur méfait par une inscription minuscule de leur initiale : L.A.C (Les Anges du Chaos)

Pendant toute la matinée, personne ne la vit, personne ne la rechercha, jusqu'à ce que certains professeurs trouvent bizarre que les élèves censés avoir cours de DCFM reste des heures devant la salle de cours habituelle. Vers midi, ils entendirent une explosion bizarre venant du bureau de la professeur et comprirent qu'elle était enfermée dedans depuis un long moment à en juger les gros mots et autres grossièretés venant de derrière la porte.  
« ~ On y est aller peut être un peu fort pour notre premier coup, non ? Craint Fred.  
~ Non, faut qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'a pas que des amis dans l'école. Contra Ron.  
~ Ouais, c'est vrai. Convaincs son frère.  
~ Tu sais que je suis sûr que tu es encore plus retord que nous petit frère. Ajouta George.  
~ Moi ? Non pas possible, le clan entier l'est peut être, mais pas moi tout seul.  
~ Est en plus il est modeste le petit Ronny.

~ N'empêche, vous nous faisiez une belle concurrence lors de votre première année, après vous avez petit à petit disparu pour finir par ne faire presque plus aucune blague. Avoua Fred.  
~ On était occuper ailleurs. Éluda le plus jeune des trois Weasley.  
~ Animagus avant élémentalistes ou élémentalistes avant Animagus ? Question George.  
~ Animagus avant élémentaliste, en deuxième année.  
~ Vous avez mis qu'un an pour le devenir ?  
~ Non un an et demi, on a commencé à Noël de notre première année.  
~ Cool ! Vous croyez qu'on peut le devenir pas animagus, mais plutôt élémentaliste ? Demande Fred.  
~ Pourquoi pas, vous savez ce n'est pas si compliqué, la magie est en nous depuis notre naissance, il faut juste apprendre à l'utiliser, un peu comme notre magie, on apprend depuis la première année à l'utiliser, pour la magie élémentaire c'est pareil. Expliqua Harry.  
~ On commence quand ?  
~ On signe où ? Firent les jumeaux. »

C'est donc à partir de ce moment-là que les jumeaux rentrèrent complètement dans le clan sans en faire réellement parti, se considèrent comme des esprits libres d'aller ou ils veulent.

Quand ils avaient entendu l'explosion, Les Anges du Chaos (les Weasley et le clan) avait craint que la blague ai mal tournée et ai tué leur professeur, mais furent rassuré quand les professeurs indiquèrent qu'elle était simplement enfermé dans son bureau et que sa cheminée avait été trafiqué et lui ai craché de la suis quand elle avait essayé de l'utiliser. Un a un les professeurs tentèrent de la faire sortir, mais échouèrent, car la professeur de Rune était à un séminaire des maîtres runique à l'autre bout du pays.

Madame Bibine essaya même de la récupérer par la fenêtre en balai mais celle-ci resta hermétiquement fermée.

Trop énervé pour réfléchir après une journée entière enfermé, Ombrage décida de défoncer (littéralement) un des mur à côté la porte. C'est épuisé qu'elle en sortie finalement après un nombre incalculable de sort de destruction lancé de part et d'autre du mur (les profs l'avaient aidé)  
Quand la professeur de rune revint totalement énervé de sa sortie inutile puisque le séminaire n'avait jamais existé elle alla voir l'état du bureau de la professeur de DCFM :  
« ~ C'est bête, professeur, j'aurais été là en deux seconde vous seriez sortie, vous voyez les dessins-là. Dit-elle en pointant de sa baguette des runes minuscule en bas de la porte. Ce sont des runes et c'est elles qui vous empêchaient de sortir, il y a les mêmes sur votre cheminée et sur la fenêtre, par contre celle sur la cheminée ont interagie avec sa magie et vous a recracher de la suie ce qui aurait pu être très dangereux.

~ Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Ombrage, comprenant qu'on lui avait tendu un piège.  
~ Je sais pas, mais pas mes élèves, je connais leurs écritures runiques et chacun ont une écriture différente des uns des autres et celle-la ne correspond pas à l'un d'entre eux. »

Après cet incident, les journaux publièrent le montant des réparations du mur troué par Ombrage et la tête de Fudge quand Dumbledore lui demanda de rembourser les frais de réparation jugeant que ce n'était pas de son ressort si l'attaché du ministère envoyé à Poudlard était incompétent.

« ~ Bon, on l'inscrit où cette Rune ? Demande Deam, alors qu'ils étaient tous devant les portes de la Grande Salle.  
~ Quelque part où la professeur d'étude de Rune aura du mal à accéder. Proposa Harry et tous levèrent la tête vers le haut de la porte, puis tous se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient la même idée.  
~ Théo, tu nous portes jusqu'en haut avec ton pouvoir élémentaire ? Question Luke.  
~ Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, si on utilise notre magie élémentaire c'est comme si on portait une pancarte avec écrit dessus « C'est le clan qui l'a fait » la prof de rune nous reconnaîtra sans difficulté. Expliqua Théo.  
~ Oui c'est vrais, reste plus que le sortilège de lévitation. À moins que Salazar nous porte jusqu'en haut. Réalisa Luke.

~ Il ne pourra pas nous porter tous les trois, moi à la rigueur mais après il bougera de trop pour qu'on puisse écrire correctement. Intervint Harry.  
~ Faut se dépêcher, je ne sais pas combien de temps Fred et George arriveront à tenir les préfets et Rusard à distance. Coupa Hermione.  
~ Bon bas alors Salazar et moi, on monte à gauche de la porte, Luke soutenu par Théo et Susan au milieu et toi Hermione a droite soutenue pas Daphné et Ron, Deam et Nevile vous restes prés à intervenir si l'un d'eux flanche avec son sort. Ordonna Harry.  
~ Chef oui chef. Fit Luke en le saluant d'un salut militaire. »

Harry et Salazar arrivèrent en premier à leur poste, et Harry ne perdit pas temps et commença à écrire la première rune qui bloquerait la porte.  
Ensuite, Luke atteint le haut un peu après lui soutenu pas les Mobilicorpus de ses amis, Hermione une fois en haut lâcha : « J'aurais dû apprendre à écrire sous ma forme de Hibou ça aurait été plus facile » puis une fois les runes inscrites, ils les cachèrent le plus possible avec quelques sorts de camouflage.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves et professeurs furent enfermés dans la Grandes Salle par le même procédé, Les Anges du Chaos avaient aussi enfermé dans ça chambre la professeur de Rune cachant les runes utilisé avec des sorts de désillusion et d'autre sort pour détourner l'attention de la prof pendant une bonne heure, elle mit une autre heures à trouver les runes qui enfermaient les élèves et les profs dans la Grande Salle, car elles avaient été écrites très petites et en haut du montant de la grande porte, il fallut que la professeur prenne un balai pour y accéder. Encore une fois, elle ne put identifier le responsable comme précédemment.

Beaucoup pensaient que c'était le clan ou les jumeaux Weasley, mais ils démentir et il n'y avait pas de preuve pour les accusés, et comme Harry était en très bon terme avec Ombrage elle ne les soupçonna pas un seul instant.

Puis pour donner le coup de grâce, ils s'en prirent aux portes les plus utilisées, ou toutes celle qui se trouvaient dans un couloir, la professeur d'étude de rune en eu marre et décida de ne plus intervenir, obligeait Ombrage à se déplacer elle-même puisque pour la discipline et l'ordre dans l'école elle supplantait le directeur. Et Les Ange du Chaos connu sous le sigle du L.A.C. Frappait toujours des endroits stratégiques, une fois, ils bloquèrent les portes de toutes les toilettes fille ou garçon et en laissèrent qu'une chacun d'ouvert, ce qui engendra des bouchons monstre dans les canalisations et dans le couloir qui précède les toilettes. Pour gérer ça elle fit appel a des spécialiste des rune pour prévenir toute porte bloquée par ce moyen, mais bizarrement aucune ne fut bloquée durant le temps de leurs présence sauf celles que les Anges eux même avaient oubliés.

Encore une fois, l'incident fut largement commenté par les journaux, et engendra encore un peu plus de pouvoir pour la Grande Inquisitrice qui se trouvait isoler pour mettre en place les règles qu'elle imposait à l'école, les Jumeaux furent durement toucher puisqu'en parallèle de leurs activités d'Ange du Chaos, ils avaient continué à mettre au point des produit pour leur futur magasin de farce et attrape qu'ils prévoyaient d'ouvrir une fois leurs ASPIC en poche et que comme ils signaient leurs produits de leur nom, Ombrage leur tomba dessus et leur fit arrêter leur petit manège de saboteur.

« ~ La garce, elle nous a confisqué tout notre stock de Boite à Flemme. Se désola Fred un soir dans la Salle sur demande avec le reste des Anges du Chaos.  
~ Dure, effectivement, on a cas allez les chercher. Proposa Harry.  
~ Comment ? S'enquit George.  
~ Vous avez des boites vides ? Demande Hermione, après un petit instant de réflexion.  
~ Oui mais pourquoi ?  
~ Vous connaissez aussi le poids approximatif de vos boites ?  
~ Oui environ 1k quand elle est pleine.  
~ Autant ? Réalisa Ron.  
~ Bas oui c'est plus facile de vendre en grande quantité, comme ça l'acheteur ne se rend pas compte que le prix à l'unité est chère. Avoua Fred.  
~ Bref, on a cas remplir vos boites vides de cailloux et ensuite, on s'introduit dans le bureau d'Ombrage et on les remplace ni vus ni connu et elle ne se rendra compte de rien et vous vous aurez encore de quoi vendre. Expliqua Hermione.  
~ Ingénieux, t'es trop forte Hermione. La complimenta Drago.  
~ Merci Drago. »

Ils réfléchirent à comment faire pour transporter les nombreuses fausse boites qui devait remplacer les vrais, Fred et George leur apprirent le sort d'allègement et avec un sort de réduction très facile que tous connaissaient, il fut plus facile de transporter 30kg de faux bonbon. Pour faire vrai, ils s'étaient tout amusés à peindre de façon semblable les cailloux pour qu'ils ressemblent le plus aux bonbons.  
D'un Alohomora bien placé, ils ouvrirent la porte du bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice et trouvant ça trop simple essayèrent de déterminer si elle n'était pas protégé par d'autre sort, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils firent l'échange, redonnèrent une taille et un poids convenable aux fausses boites avant de rapetisser et réduire les vrais qu'ils emportèrent dans une cachette bien trouvée. Il s'agissait des combles au-dessus de la Grande Salle trop poussiéreuses pour avoir servie récemment et assez difficile d'accès pour décourager les curieux, ils appliquèrent quand même au stock de farce et attrape des sortilèges de désillusion au cas où.

Ensuite avec l'aide du clan, ils sortirent un nouveau produit intituler, ferme ta porte, et qui était un kit donnant toutes les astuces pour fermer avec des runes les portes, bien sûr leur vente de se produit ne dura que quelques jours le temps qu'Ombrage comprenne que le produit donnait au plaisantin opportuniste le même pouvoir que le L.A.C. Mis novembre une invasion de crapaud envahis le château, des centaines de batraciens avaient été lâchés, et les phobiques de ses petites bestioles avaient eux la peur de leur vie et bizarrement beaucoup de ses crapauds n'arrêtèrent pas de suivre sans raison apparente Ombrage.

Ensuite, Harry réussit à lancer un sort qui fit croasser Ombrage pendant toute la journée à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et quelqu'un eu l'idée de faire connaître le sort à tout le monde en l'inscrivant en gros et en rouge sur plusieurs murs du château, ce qui fait qu'Ombrage n'osa pas sortir de son bureau pendant une semaine entière, Fred s'exclame de se fait : « C'est encore plus efficace que les runes qui on bloqué ses portes » et tous convinrent qu'il avait raison. En parallèle de ses blagues, tous étaient restés dans leurs équipes de Quidditch et donc le championnat ce poursuivi sans problème de même que les tournois de duels où Harry en sortait majoritairement vainqueur. Splitter (le Serpentard affilié aux Mangemorts) voulu prendre la place de Harry dans un duel pour l'honneur de sa maison (il voulait être intronisé roi des serpents, à la place de Harry) mais échoua avec panache, je dit ça parce que généralement, les combats de Harry ne duraient pas plus dix minutes et il resta 30 minutes debout face à Harry avant de se faire battre, car il avait peur des serpents et Harry en avait fait apparaître un sur le terrain et l'avait désarmé alors que Splitter restait à fixé le serpent.

Et Harry avait lâché : « Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Nagini, je doit avouer qu'elle fait flipper. »

Puis juste avant les vacances de Noël un événement mis hors de lui notre ami avec une cicatrice, plus tôt dans cette dernière semaine de novembre, Voldemort avait réussi à faire s'évader tous les Mangemorts qui étaient emprisonné à Askaban, et que plusieurs de ses prisonniers s'en étaient pris à Sirius, Amelia et le petit Remulus Black, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs cours de noël, heureusement, Sirius n'était pas sortie sans protection et une partie de la Résistance foudroyante faisait comme par hasard leurs cours de noël en même temps et personne ne fut blessés du côté des Résistants, mais trois Mangemort furent arrêté grâce aux soins de Sirius. Malheureusement, pour lui, Fudge réfuta la preuve que c'était le retour de Voldemort en indiquant que c'était des représailles de petit délinquant que Sirius avait un jour déjà arrêté. Et beaucoup le crurent même si dans le lot, il y avait le mari de Bellatrix Lestrange et qu'ils portaient tous la marque des ténèbres.

Harry se disputa violemment, donc, avec Ombrage et termina la discussion en lui jeta lui-même un sort qui obligeait à Dolores de croasser. Ça passa pas bien et le jours qui suivie pour punir Harry et tous ceux qui avaient applaudir son geste, elle avait interdit à tous les élèves de se retrouver en groupe de plus de 5 personnes et les clubs et équipes de Quidditchs furent dissoutes, chacun pouvait demander la réouverture des clubs et équipes sous l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice, toute liste comportant Harry et le clan fut rejeté, de même si elle comportait le nom d'un des Weasley, de se faite les équipes de Quidditch durent tous retrouver des joueur et exclure les indésirables, de même pour le club de duel qui perdit ses deux directeurs Harry et Neville, ils passèrent le flambeau au professeur de Sortilège qui accepta, tous purent se rendre compte que finalement le clan et tout leurs amis ou affilier étaient énormément présent dans la vie du château.

En signe de protestation Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne recréèrent pas d'équipe de Quidditch, montrant que le réseau du Clan était très étendu dans ses deux maisons ce qui fait que le championnat de Quidditch n'avait plus lieu d'être entre une équipe de Serpentard pas fichu d'aligner un attrapeur aussi doué que Harry et un poursuivant tacticien de génie que Drago représentait et l'équipe de Gryffondore incapable de trouver des remplaçants pour les batteurs et un gardien digne de ce nom depuis que Dubois était parti après la fin des études.

À ça s'ajoute la création de la brigade inquisitoriale qui supplantait le pouvoir de préfet et était composée de moitié par des Serpentards, mais aussi (et personne ne le releva) par des Gryffondores, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Ils avaient pour but de réprimer tout ceux en fraude avec les nombreux décrets d'éducation, c'est à ce moment-là que le Clan décida d'éclater par lui-même pour faire croire qu'il y avait des dissensions dans le groupe et qu'ils n'étaient pas si soudés que cela, mais grâce à leurs miroirs à double sens, ils restaient toujours en contactes, et personne n'avaient encore compris qu'ils se réunissaient dans la Salle sur Demande tous les soirs.

Ils avaient décidé cela quand le décret stipulant qu'il était interdit de se regrouper à plus de 5 personnes au même endroit et comme ils étaient dix ça faisaient d'eux des cibles de choix pour la brigade et donc ils préférèrent ne pas leur donner de quoi les approcher.

Ombrage avait trouvé l'idée la plus stupide : interdire à tous les couples homme / femme de se tenir l'un contre l'autre, et la brigade se faisait un malin plaisir de séparer les tourtereaux qui enfreignaient la règle.

Par pure provocation, les rares couples homos de l'école se montrèrent au grand jour et au lieu d'être regardé de travers par leurs camarades (théoriquement, l'homosexualité est acceptée dans le monde magie, car les couples grâce à la magie pouvaient avoir des enfants, mais je précise que c'est uniquement théorique), furent applaudit, et même protéger quand certains homophobes s'en prenaient à eux, dans les protecteurs, on trouvait très souvent les Anges du Chaos, qui récoltèrent un nombre incalculable d'heure de colle pour pratique intempestive et illégal de magie dans les couloirs de l'école.

« ~ Pff, elle peut nous coller autant qu'elle veux, on n'arrêtera jamais. Jura Ron, lors d'une heure de colle avec Harry et Neville, suite à une bagarre avec la brigade inquisitorial qui étaient, au moment où le trois garçon passaient par là, en train d'injurier deux filles de sixième année qui s'assumaient.  
~ Ça, c'est sur, elle ne pourra pas nous censurer éternellement, et puis c'est pas comme si nos parents allaient nous engueuler pour avoir protégé des personnes qui s'assument. Approuva Harry.  
~ C'est claire, en parlant de s'assumer, t'en est où avec ta jolie Russe de l'année dernière Neville ? Demande Ron.  
~ Elle s'appelle Johanna, et on correspond très souvent, sur ce qui se passe dans nos deux écoles.  
~ Et c'est tout ?

~ Non, elle viendra pour noël à la Forteresse. Avoua Neville.  
~ Tu l'a invité sans en parler aux adultes et à Harry ? S'enquit Ron.  
~ Si vous voulez inviter quelqu'un pas besoin de m'en parler, cette maison et la votre autant que la mienne. L'informa Harry.  
~ Ha oui, c'est vrai, mas ne s'est pas risqué de faire venir une inconnue dans notre planque ?  
~ Pourquoi tu parles d'inconnu, je la connais depuis l'année dernière. Se braqua Neville.  
~ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais que sais tu réellement d'elle ? Et si elle se servait de toi pour nous atteindre tous, au profit des Mangemorts ? Ou si elle n'est pas ensorcelée pour te faire du mal ?  
~ mon instinct, je ne pense pas que ce qu'elle me raconte dans ses lettres ne sont que des mensonges. Répliqua Neville sur de lui.

~ Les gars, ne vous battez pas pour ça, si elle fait comme tu le dis Ron on le saura bien vite l'entrée de la Forteresse est protéger pour ce genre de tromperie tout comme le 12, Square Grimmauld. Les stoppa Harry craignant que cette discussion dérape dans une direction non souhaité par les deux autres.  
~ Désolé, je crois que je deviens parano. S'excusa Ron.  
~ Non, je comprends t'es craintes et merci de penser à toutes les éventualités.  
~ VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Hurla Harry, faisant sursauter Ron et Neville.  
~ Rah t'es con, tu m'as fait renverser mon seau d'eau. Se plaignit Ron, car leur punition consistait à nettoyer un couloir sans magie.  
~ Et si on parlait d'autre chose. Proposa Harry.  
~ Vous pensez quoi du nouveau Drago ? Demanda Neville.  
~ Il est déjà plus cool que le Drago d'avant.  
~ C'est sur, c'est bien qu'il ne se laisse pas aller, après la mort de son père, mais j'aimerais qu'il participe plus à nos blagues, surtout depuis qu'il nous a demandé de l'aider à devenir animagus. Exposa Ron.

~ Ouais, c'est vrai, mais on ne peut obliger personne, se serait trop risquer pour la réussite de nos blagues, quand il sera prés à s'attaquer à Ombrage comme il s'attaquait à nous se sera une grande victoire. Encouragea Harry. Au fait, il en est où de sa transformation ?  
~ Je sais pas, c'est Susan et Hermione qui s'occupe de lui, elles sont beaucoup plus pédagogues que nous. Répondit Neville.  
~ Ça c'est sur, le coup du : « Alors pour être animagus faut se transformer en animal » de Harry n'était pas si claire que ça. Ajouta le roux.  
~ Bas quoi ? C'était une bonne entrée en matière, Non ?  
~ Si tu le dis, mais t'es plus doué pour nous apprendre les sortilèges que pour apprendre aux autres comment devenir animagus.  
~ Chacun ça spécialité, et les jumeaux avec la magie élémentaire, ils en sont où ?  
~ Ça avance, on a découvert qu'ils étaient absolument pas du même élément. Indiqua Ron.  
~ Ah, bon ? Ils sont quoi ?  
~ Ça n'a pas été facile de trouver, car ils ne sont absolument pas fait par les 4 éléments de base, Fred était attiré par l'eau et la terre en même temps et à force égale, après pas mal de recherche autant dans le symbolisme et dans le livre de magie élémentaire, on a trouvé qu'il était de l'élément des plantes.

~ et il fait quoi en vrai ?  
~ Il contrôle la flore qui nous en tour, c'est incroyable, on est allé dans la Forêt Interdite pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner, et au bout de deux heures il arrivait à faire naître une fleur et bouger des buissons quand il deviendra plus fort je pense qu'il pourra faire apparaître des lianes et autres plantes du sol, bouger et modifier les arbres.  
~ Cool. Commenta Harry.  
~ Ouais, mais comme la terre et l'eau son présent que pour la symbolique, il ne pourra pas les contrôler comme toi avec l'eau et la glace.  
~ D'accord et George ?  
~ Le Roc.  
~ Hein ?  
~ C'est plus compliqué que la terre comme Luke et moi, il peut faire apparaître des cailloux dans ses mains ou soulever des rochers et les déplacer ou tout ce qui appartient à la pierre, cet élément est symbolisé par la terre et le feu, comme le feu quand il chauffe la terre, elle durci bas ça donne les pierres.  
~ Cool ça va faire des dégâts quand ils vont contrôler à fond leurs magies élémentaires.  
~ C'est sûr. » Conclu Ron.

Finalement le club de duel fut carrément interdit le dernier jour de cour, au grand dam de Flitwick et des autres participant de ce club, car beaucoup d'élèves profitaient du club pour s'exercer dans la pratique des sortilèges qu'ils ne faisaient que voir en théorie dans les cours de DCFM, beaucoup craignirent de ne pas réussir leurs examens de fin d'année à cause de cette interdiction de pratiquer.

« ~ Bon faut qu'on trouve un moyen de mettre hors-jeu la brigade inquisitoriale dès notre retour à Poudlard. Fit Harry, une fois dans le train qui les ramèneraient pour Londres.  
~ Faut leur faire peur. Avança Fred.  
~ Si on fait ça on vaudra pas mieux qu'eux. Contra Hermione.  
~ Trouver un truc qui leur fera tellement honte, qu'ils ne pourront plus arborer leurs insignes que madame crapaud leurs à donnée. Inventa George.  
~ Trop compliquer, ils sont trop nombreux ça nous prendrait le reste de l'année. S'opposa Hermione.

~ Bah vas y proposer au lieu de démonter nos idées. S'insurgea Fred.  
~ Moi je sais, on va les faire courir. Intervint Luke, avec le sourire et les yeux pétillants.  
~ La dernière fois que t'a eu ce regard et se sourire je me suis retrouvé en haut d'un arbre je ne sais comment parce que j'avais osé prendre ton pain à chocolat ce matin-là. Observa Ron.  
~ Qu'entends tu par les faire courir ? S'intéressa Harry.  
~ L'école ne sera plus un enfer pour nous, mais pour eux, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, la brigade supplante aussi les pouvoir punitifs des professeurs en plus de l'autorité des préfets. (tous hochèrent de la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord) Et que si nous demandons au professeur de ne plus intervenir à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait une infraction, il ne reste plus que 15 brigadier, Rusard et Ombrage.

~ Et... S'impatienta Daphné.  
~ On peut ainsi éliminer Rusard si Peeves nous donne un coup de main, et Ombrage quand elle fait cours, on est donc à 11 contre 15.  
~ Oui. Fit Drago pour l'enjoindre a continuer.  
~ J'ai donc la solution qui permettra de mettre hors course la brigade en une semaine. Lâcha finalement Luke.  
~ Tu va nous le dire ton plan ! Grogna Susan.  
~ Oui, bon, bon j'y arrive, nous avons donc seulement à faire en sorte que la brigade soit appelé de partout en même temps toute une journée avec des problèmes insurmontable qui obligera Ombrage à intervenir elle même et montrera son incapacité à réagir, de colère elle en chassera la brigade tellement ils l'on mis dans la merde, ou ils seront tellement épuisé qu'ils ne donneront plus suite à leurs candidatures.  
~ En gros...  
~ Tu veux...  
~ Mettre le bordel...  
~ Dans le….  
~ CHÂTEAU. Firent les jumeaux l'un après l'autre puis en même temps.

~ Non. Fit Luke.  
~ Hein ? Releva Fred.  
~ On va faire pire que de foutre le bordel, on va y installer le Chaos... (mini, éclaire, de la part de Daphné, et chanson sinistre venant de Ron)  
~ Mais avant ça faut survivre à noël. Rappela Théo.  
~ Théodore, ou comment casser une ambiance de dingue. Commenta Neville.  
~ Bah quoi, c'est vrai, on va encore se retrouver face à Dudu et ses copains de l'ordre du piaf flambé et le 31 à ce que je sache on va tous se rendre au bal organiser par le ministère.  
~ Vu comme ça, on ne va absolument pas s'amuser. » Conclu Harry sombrement.

* * *

Alors verdicts ? Review SVP ! :-)


	34. Chapitre 33 : Un Noël tout sauf normal

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent (9 000) qui, comme le titre l'indique, parle de Noël =)

Merci pour vos Review et d'êtres aussi nombreux à me suivre.

Disclaime (ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait une) : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, sauf Luke, tout es Rowling

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 :** Un Noël tout sauf normal.

Le soir même une réunion de la résistance eu lieu et Harry ne pus même pas s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de Sirius et Amelia, ni de ce qui s'était vraiment passé sur le Chemin de Travers. Cela commença par un rapport de Hagrid :

« ~ Les géants ne nous sont pas favorable. Commença de but en blanc le demi-géant. Au début, ils ont été touchés par l'attention que Dumbledore leur donnait, mais très vite des Mangemort sont arrivé et un soir une grosse bagarre à éclater, le chef qui nous était pas ennemis s'est fait tuer et son remplacent est clairement plus enclin à écouter l'autre débile de masquer.  
~ T'a pu voir qui s'était ? S'enquit Harry.  
~ Cela peut être surprenant, mais oui, le gars c'est fait chahuté par les géants et son masque est tombé, Olymphe lui a tiré le portrait sur une feuille que voici. (tous regardèrent tour à tour l'image)  
~ Yaxley, alors c'est ça qu'il faisait pendant ses rendez-vous international. S'exclama Kingsley.  
~ Bon bas voilà, on a au moins une taupe au ministère. Fit Théodore.  
~ Plus que ça M. Nott, j'en ferais la liste pour ceux qui ne sont attirés que par la fermeture des portes. Lança, sarcastique, Rogue.  
~ Nous n'avons pas tous la même chance de pouvoir sortir du château pour aller voir nos copains. Lâcha Théo.

~ Il est inutile de polémiquer sur ce que chacun peut faire ou non pour contrer Voldy. Trancha Harry. Nous nous occupons d'Ombrage, mais elle créée plus de problèmes qu'on en résout. Professeur Rogue savez-vous ce qu'a l'intention de faire Voldemort très prochainement ?  
~ Heureusement pour vous oui. Il a prévu d'attaquer le ministère plus tôt que prévus, ça se fera dans les environs de fin janvier, il ne participera pas lui-même à l'opération sauf si d'ici là, il trouve un moyen de vous faire parvenir un message qui vous fera rappliquer au ministère, ne croyez surtout pas à tout ce que vous pouvez recevoir de lui.  
~ Mes barrières ont toujours tenu depuis le début d'année, même Ombrage ne les a pas franchie.  
~ Ombrage a pratiqué la légilimencie sur toi ? S'inquiéta Sirius.  
~ Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas, elle n'est pas douée, j'aurais pu facilement la renverser.  
~ Donc Voldemort va attaquer le département des mystères. Rappela Dumbledore. Il faut y placer des hommes pour ne pas lui rendre la tache facile.  
~ Vous tenez vraiment qu'on meurt tous dans vos plans foireux. S'indigna Luke.  
~ Comment ?  
~ Harry a depuis longtemps récupéré la prophétie et l'a remplacé par un petit message de salutation à l'encontre de notre ami chauve, envoyer des gens protéger quelque chose d'inutile et du suicide et nous fera perdre des combattants précieux pour la suite des événements. Expliqua Luke.  
~ Que suggère tu jeune homme ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

~ De le laisser prendre d'assaut le département des mystère, en indiquant aux langues de plomb qu'ils feraient mieux de revoir la protection autour de leurs recherches pour ne pas simplifier la tache à nos amis Mangemorts. Intervint Gellert.  
~ Comment veux tu les prévenir, leur faire comprendre qu'ils faillent agir et qu'ils le fassent avant la fin de l'année ?  
~ En envoyant une lettre de menace, le climat est assez tendu pour qu'ils là prennent en compte.  
~ Et s'ils sont trop discrets on peut même les aider à se dévoiler aux yeux du ministre, en créant aussi des dissensions dans leur groupe de fanatique. Proposa Harry.  
~ Comment ? Demanda Tonks.  
~ Comment, pendant la première guerre, les Mangemorts signaient-ils leurs atrocités ?  
~ Avec la marque des ténèbres.  
~ A votre avis, la marque des ténèbres au-dessus du ministère ou dans celui-ci, comment va réagir la population ?  
~ Là c'est sur personne ne pourra réfuter qu'il est de retour. Convint Scrimgeour. Comment la faire apparaître ?  
~ Rogue la connaît. Indiqua Harry.

~ Je fait ça et Voldemort me tue dans l'heure qui suit.  
~ J'ai dit Rogue la connaît, et pas Rogue va le faire.  
~ Et alors ?  
~ Moi aussi je la connais. Avança Narcissa.  
~ Je reprend, qui ici à de grandes libertés de mouvement ? Qui ici à déjà utilisé la magie noire ? Qui ici est plus que susceptible de se défendre seul en cas de problème ? Et enfin qui ici peut accepter de le faire ? Martela Harry. (tous les regards convergèrent en direction de Grindelward)  
~ Il n'a pas tord, je suis le candidat parfait, on me montre quel est le sort et je me tiens prés à intervenir. Accepta Gellert. Maintenant reste plus cas choisir où je lance la marque.  
~ Trop dangereux. Refusa Dumbledore.  
~ Dit la personne qui voulait envoyer une escouade pour ralentir la progression des Mangemorts dans le ministère de la magie. Fit distraitement Harry.  
~ Seul c'est encore pire. Rétorque le directeur.  
~ J'ai cas venir avec lui. Indiqua Sirius.  
~ Moi aussi. Se porta volontaire Scrimgeour. On connaît tout deux le ministère comme ça poche, nous saurons nous planquer le temps qu'ils fassent leur petite affaire et intervenir le moment venu et puis une baston dans le ministère ne passera pas inaperçu et aura le même effet que la marque.

~ Il se pourrait même que quelqu'un ait le temps de prendre des photos. Renchérie Sirius.  
~ Voilà, c'est parfait, deux Aurors, et un sorcier aussi fort que Dumbledore et le tour et joué. Fit joyeusement Mcgonagall qui en avait marre de cette réunion.  
~ D'accord. Lâcha finalement Dumbledore.  
~ Au fait Professeur McGonagall et les autres professeurs bien sûr, il faudra que pour la rentrée vous fermiez tous les yeux sur ce qui pourrait enfreindre le règlement. Avertit Daphné.  
~ Pourquoi donc ? S'offusqua la professeur de métamorphose.  
~ Il se pourrait que la brigade soit de plus en plus débordée dans leurs taches et que par leur incompétence flagrante Ombrage ne se sépare d'eux.  
~ Faudra-t-il que nous appelions à chaque problème qui survient dans nos cours cette brigade, car nous sommes visiblement débordé à cause de notre laxisme que nous reproche la Grande Inquisitrice ? Interrogea Flitwick.  
~ Il se pourrait bien que ce soit une bonne idée. Encouragea Harry, avec le sourire.  
~ Pouvons nous savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? Sollicite Mcgonagall.  
~ Si on vous demande vous répondrez que vous ne savez pas, la seule chose que vous saurez c'est que si on se fait prendre, nos parents recevront une quantité incalculable de lettre disant combien la Grande Inquisitrice nous aime. Fit avec malice Luke.  
~ Je crois qu'il va me falloir de nouvelle lunette. » Conclu McGonagall.

La réunion dura encore une heure et tous relâchèrent la pression et se décontractèrent pour profiter d'un repas bien mérité, seul Dumbledore partie faire autre chose, et ne s'attarda pas après la réunion.

Et des discussion plus amicale commencèrent, les parents des Anges du Chaos voulurent savoir à quoi correspondait chaque lettre qu'ils reçurent spécifiant que leurs enfants étaient collés pour un prétexte obscur.

Ils en rirent pendant une heure, redevinrent sérieux quand ils abordèrent les retenus qu'ils avaient eux quand ils s'étaient battus avec la brigade pour défendre les couples homosexuels.  
Puis fatigué chacun alla se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain, où une sortie sur le Chemin de Travers était prévu pour que chacun puisse faire leur achat de noël.

« ~ Hermione, on leur dit quand qu'on est ensemble ? Demanda Susan, lover dans les bras de son amie dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient.  
~ Je sais pas, ils ont pas l'aire contre cette idée quand Daphné leur a expliqué la situation à Poudlard.  
~ Au fait pourquoi tu ne veux pas que même nos amis le sachent ?  
~ Je pense que c'est parce que je suis né-de-moldu, on n'a pas la même éducation et que les personnes comme nous sommes rejeté. Avoua Hermione.  
~ Ta peur qu'ils nous rejettent ?  
~ Je crois.

~ Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient comme ça, t'a bien vu la réaction de Harry quand Splitter s'est attaqué à deux filles qui s'embrassaient dans le train.  
~ Oui, mais il réagit comme ça peut-être parce que ce ne sont que deux filles en détresse et il ne voit pas le côté homosexuel.  
~ Peut être, ou pas, on en a jamais parlé, il faut tenter le coup.  
~ Et ton père ? S'enquit Hermione.  
~ Ne t'en fait pas, il accusera le coup au début, mais il n'est pas homophobe.  
~ D'accord, laisse moi encore quelque jour, et on leur dira. Proposa la jeune Serdaigle.  
~ Moi j'ai tout mon temps. » Fit Susan en emprisonnant les lèvres de son amie avec les siennes.

Le lendemain, Harry, Salazar et Daphné notèrent un changement dans les gestes entre Hermione et Susan, ils interceptèrent des regards appuyer ou tendre entre elles deux et se dirent que ne s'était pas plus mal qu'elles s'assument enfin. Daphné avait compris leur relation deux mois plus tôt, et depuis elle en avait parlé à son petit ami qui depuis attendait qu'elles en parlent au reste du groupe.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Travers, ils se séparèrent en petit groupe, Harry proposa qu'il se balade seul pour attirer l'attention sur lui, cela ne plus pas aux adultes, mas firent comme si, et la baguette dans sa poche le laissèrent partirent en tête s'enfoncent dans la foule. Cela fonctionna à merveille les gens se retournait à son passage, il restait impassible face au regard, doigt levé, et chuchotement qui bruissait à son passage, avec Salazar sur l'épaule, il ne passait pas inaperçu.  
Dans chacun magasin qu'il visitait, tous le laissait passer dans les fils d'attente, mais a chaque fois, il restait derrière la personne qu'il avait devant lui, et refusait que les commerçants lui offre ses achats, cela lui demanda de l'entraînement car, au premier magasin même s'il réussit à payer son achat, il se rendit compte que le commerçant avait sans qu'il s'en rende compte qu'il appliquer une remise d'au moins 50 %.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon la personne a qui on pose la question personne ne vint les attaquer, Harry aurait voulu voir un Mangemort se montrer pour enfin prouver qu'ils étaient de retour, la seule menace vint d'un homme plutôt costaud, visage marqué par le temps, tirant une tronche de trois pieds de long :  
« ~ M. Potter, vous n'avez pas honte de faire peur à la population en criant à tort que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? L'apostropha l'homme.  
~ Non, je ne sais pas qui, de qui voulez, vous parlez ? Monsieur ?  
~ Bien sûr que si je parle de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom.  
~ Faut pas prononcer le nom de qui ? S'amusa Harry.  
~ De Vous-Savez-Qui ! S'énerva l'autre.

~ Non, je ne sais pas qui ? Quand vous voulez parler de quelqu'un vous prononcer son nom, c'est plus simple pour votre interlocuteur de savoir de qui vous parlez.  
~ Je parle de Lui !  
~ Qui ça ? Lui ? Demande Harry en pointant du doigt une personne qui les observait.  
~ Non ! Vo... Voldemort ! Cracha l'autre.  
~ Là on avance, je confirme il est de retour, le corps de Lucius Malfoy l'atteste.  
~ Ont l'a tous vus son corps effectivement, mais personne ne sais ce que signifient les desseins. Contra l'inconnu.  
~ Dumbledore et Grindelward ont clairement reconnu de la magie noire, il puait la magie noire et il n'y a pas longtemps des sorciers lui ayant apporté allégeance pendant la première guerre se sont évadé de la prison la plus sur d'Europe, ce n'est pas assez ? Il vous faut quoi pour prouver que Voldemort est de retour, qu'il s'affiche en pleine journée sur le Chemin de Travers, tue vingt innocents avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse et ouvre les yeux ? » Cela fit taire toutes les personnes autour d'eux, sans attendre Harry partie vers sa prochaine destination.

Une fois en sécurité dans la forteresse chacun put souffler de soulagement et ranger les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté. Harry eu le droit à des questions sur ce qui s'était passer avec l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Chacun était d'avis qu'il y était allé un peu fort, Harry rétorqua que si on ne secouait pas un peu les gens, les choses ne pourraient pas avancer, et puis peut-être que ça fera réagir Voldemort.

« ~ Ça c'est sur ça la fait réagir. Indiqua Rogue qui revenait d'un appel de son maître.  
~ Il est en colère ? S'enquit Harry.  
~ Oui, il n'aime pas que tu prononces son nom à toute bout de champ, et ta déclaration public la mis très en colère, sans Bellatrix et d'autre Mangemort il aurait attaqué le Chemin de Travers sur le champ.  
~ Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait, ça m'aurait fait mal d'avoir raison, pour que des innocents en perdent la vie. (tous lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant dire ça, car ils avaient tous crus que Harry avait perdu la tête, dans sa quête de la vérité)  
~ Pousse le encore un peu et tu l'auras ton carnage. Avança Rogue, pour voir si Harry réagissait comme tous l'espérait.  
~ Non, on attend sa réaction quand la marque apparaîtra. Et de toute façon un carnage arriva avant ou après que les gens aient réalisé son retour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et j'espère pour le bien de tous que ceux qui devront réagir pour limiter la casse seront prés à intervenir.  
~ Comment tu peux dire ça ?  
~ Parce que c'est la guerre et qu'on n'est même pas la moitié de notre population à reconnaître les fait.  
~ Alors tu laisses tomber ? Continua Rogue, la voix roc et dure.  
~ Non, je fais avec ce qu'il y a et pour le moment nous n'avons que des certitudes sur ce qu'il va faire et non sur ce que nous-même seront en capacité à faire.  
~ Donc la guerre est perdu avant même d'avoir commencé ? Remarqua Sirius.

~ Bas oui. Convint Harry.  
~ Génial, je vais réserver une place pour le cimetière pour toute la famille.  
~ Pourquoi feriez vous cela, Sirius ? Demande Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver.  
~ L'homme qui va nous sauver à enfin fait son apparition. Ironisa Harry.  
~ Bonjour Harry, heureux de te voir. Fit Albus comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.  
~ En vie, oui je sais je me suis pas encore fait tué, dommage non ?  
~ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Contra doucement Dumbledore.  
~ Mais vous en mourrez d'envie, non ? Bref maintenant que tous, on comprit qu'on est tous mort si personne ne fait rien, vous allez enfin vous décider à dire ce que vous caché depuis août. Attaqua Harry.  
~ Je ne cache rien ton sortilège nous en empêche.  
~ Non, votre magie interfère avec la mienne à chaque fois que vous parlez, donc bien sûr que si vous cacher quelque chose, sinon vous laisseriez le sort fonctionner correctement. (toutes les personne présente regardèrent Dumbledore pour voir comment il réagirait).  
~ Je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit. »

Fatigué de la réaction de son directeur, Harry leva sa baguette et désarma Dumbledore, mais avant qu'il ne puisse attraper la baguette de son adversaire celle-ci revint dans la main de son propriétaire, tous, c'était levé, mais avant que quiconque ne fasse quelques choses Dumbledore se retrouva emprisonné dans un solide sarcophage de glace qui fut fortifié par de la terre, des lianes et de la pierre, on ne voyait plus que son visage crispé par la concentration, car il cherchait un moyen de se libérer. Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'ordre de phénix avaient tenté de porter secoure à leur chef, mais furent mis en joue par ceux qui était avec Harry.

« ~ Bien, Rogue, je pense que tu peux dire à ton maître que sa technique à marché, car il semble qu'il y ait des dissensions ici même.  
~ Je vais lui en faire part, mais fait attention le froid ça congèle. Prévint le maître des potions.  
~ Rien à dire directeur ? Se concentra Harry.  
~ Relâche moi et je parlerais. » S'avoua vaincu Dumbledore.

George qui était celui qui contrôlait la couche de pierre qui avait été mise en dernier regarda Harry pour savoir si on pouvait lui faire confiance.  
« ~ Vas y George, ensuite, c'est Fred, Ron, Luke et moi en dernier. Approuva Harry.  
~ Se ne sont que des suppositions. Commença Dumbledore.  
~ ON s'en fou, ce qu'on veut c'est que chacun d'entre nous partage, même ce que Voldemort a mangé ce matin si l'un d'entre nous le sais, les idées hypothétique son pareil, on y réfléchit tous ensemble, pas séparément. Trancha Harry.

~ Comme tu voudras de toute façon c'est toi qui imposes tes règles. Je pense savoir pourquoi Voldemort est toujours en vie.  
~ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le dire ?  
~ Il a peut-être j'ai dit bien peut être utilisé des Horcruxes pour ne pas mourir. (devant le silence de l'assemblée, il expliqua) Ce sont des objets créé pour contenir une partie de l'âme d'un sorcier comme ça si la partie de l'âme qui est dans le corps du sorcier meurt, il reste encore celle dans l'objet et par des moyens de magie noire, le sorcier peut utiliser cette partie de l'âme sauvegardé pour renaître.  
~ Et tu sais ça depuis quand ? Demande Sirius.  
~ Depuis que Harry nous a rapporté le journal de Jedusor.  
~ S'en était un ? S'enquit Harry.  
~ Probablement.  
~ Comment l'a tu détruis ?  
~ J'ai utiliser l'épée de Gryffondore qui était aller couper le crâne du basilic deux seconde avant.  
~ C'est donc une forte manifestation magique qui la détruit. Conclu Dumbledore.  
~ Sans doute, Et ?  
~ Maintenant, je cherche le nombre d'Horcruxe qui ont été réellement fabriqués.  
~ T'en a trouvé ?

~ Je suppose seulement. (devant le regard blasé de Harry, il continua) Je suppose que Nagini en est un, en plus du journal ensuite faut chercher des objet qui ont un lien avec des sorciers qui ont été puissants et connus dans notre monde.  
~ Et t'a attendu 3ans et demi pour nous le dire, alors que Gellert avait deux fois plus de liberté que toi pour en recherche d'autre et les détruire avant qu'il ne revienne.  
~ Non, j'ai attendu pour que se soit toi qui puisses les détruire.  
~ Pourquoi moi ? Tu veux que je devienne encore plus un héros que ce que je suis déjà, alors que d'autres sorciers, plus compétant sont en capacité de le faire ? Tu crois encore à la prophétie ? Sache que j'ai déjà dit que je n'écouterai pas ce racontar de bonne femme qui t'a pousser à faire tuer mes parents, alors s'il le faut, j'affronterai Voldemort en combat singulier, mais pas avant que l'issue me soit favorable, tu dois être au courant que je n'aurais qu'une seule chance de le vaincre, non ? Et que si j'échoue faudra bien que quelqu'un pense à se dresser devant lui. Mais avec ton entêtement la population anglaise pense que je suis le seul a pouvoir le faire et c'est complètement ridicule. Toi et Gellert vous êtes des sorciers bien plus fort que moi, ou pas vu que je t'ai immobilisé avec l'aide d'amis, mais tu vois, c'est tous ensemble qu'on gagnera. Et Rogue, non la guerre n'est plus perdu d'avance maintenant, qu'on a toutes les cartes en mains, enfin, j'espère. »

Puis il partit du salon où tous avaient encore la baguette pointés sur son voisin d'en face, se rendant compte de cela chacun la baissa, Dumbledore s'effondra sur un fauteuil, et tous purent voir que les paroles de Harry l'avaient secoué et maintenant il faisait vraiment l'âge qu'il avait, il paraissait plus vieux qu'il y a deux minutes, plus fatigué aussi, et moins impressionnant. Et depuis ce jour l'ordre du phénix n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que la Résistance foudroyante regroupe l'ordre et les personnes qui soutenaient Harry depuis le début. Dumbledore s'avoua vaincu, et seul Gellert vint le plaindre, mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que Harry avait eu raison de le secouer.

Chacun de son côté partit s'informer un peu plus sur ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes, Albus qui parla longuement avec Gellert lui indiqua où trouver toutes les informations qu'il avait réunis sur Tom Jedusor et Grindelward partit les consulter.

Le soir même Remus, Sirius, M. Greengrass, M. Bones, Gellert et d'autre personne qui avait assisté à la réunion informelle se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard avec tous les professeurs du château sauf Ombrage.  
« ~ Remus, pourquoi nous avoir réunis ici ? S'interrogea Dumbledore.  
~ Je m'inquiète pour Harry, Monsieur.

~ Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? Son agressivité ? Sa folie ? Fit rageusement le directeur.  
~ Absolument pas, mais de l'impression qu'il m'a donné quand il s'est énervé contre vous. Apaisa le loup-garou.  
~ Qu'a tu ressentis ? Se calma Dumbledore.  
~ Au moment où il a fini son discours et quand il a utilisé sa magie élémentaire sur vous j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver en face d'un loup-garou.  
~ Que veux tu dire ? Harry est un loup-garou ? S'inquiéta M. Greengrass.  
~ Non, pas du tout, je vais vous expliquer, les loups-garous sont organisé en meute, plus ou moins petite, et les chefs, appelé alpha ont un pouvoir qui permet de soumettre son adversaire, on appelle ça l'Aura du chef et c'est comme une pression de l'esprit sur l'esprit d'un autre loup-garou et celui qui à la pression la plus forte gagne le combat et deviens le loup dominant ou l'alpha. Personnellement, je me considère comme un loup-garou solitaire et donc ne peut pas être rattaché à une meute sauve si mon créateur réussi à briser ma volonté.  
~ Qui est ton créateur. S'enquit Gellert.  
~ Greyback. Il ne m'a pas eu lors de la première guerre, il ne m'aura pas dans celle-ci. Prévint Remus.

~ Et donc tout à l'heure tu as eu l'impression de te retrouver face à un alpha ? Demande Mcgonagall, recentrant l'attention de tous sur le vrai problème.  
~ Oui.  
~ Je pense que cela vient peut-être de son animagus. Avança la professeur. Mais en quoi, c'est dangereux pour lui ?  
~ S'il est capable de contrôler se pouvoir, il en est aussi sensible, donc n'importe quel loup-garou peut le soumettre à sa volonté.  
~ Greyback, par exemple ? Redemanda Dumbledore.  
~ Oui ce serait le pire des cas.  
~ Est-ce que Daphné peut être sensible à ce genre de pression ? S'inquiéta M. Greengrass.  
~ Oui, mais de par sa relation avec Harry, elle a le même pouvoir et sera considéré comme la louve alpha et ne pourra pas être attaque, seul le loup peut l'être.  
~ Mais Harry pourrait la manipuler ?  
~ Non, et puis je crois qu'ils étaient amoureux avants de devenir animagus.  
~ Donc elle ne crains rien ?  
~ T'en que Harry la considère comme son égale, non elle ne crains rien, mais s'ils se séparent elle devra faire attention à ce que personne n'exerce son pouvoir sur elle. Le prévint Remus.  
~ Il faut les mettre en garde. Indiqua Gellert.

~ C'est certain, Harry doit être protégé par son familier, mais Daphné cour un réel danger puisqu'un autre mâle peut la convoiter et si Harry n'est pas assez puissant il risque de la perdre.  
~ Albus comment avez vous fait pour rencontrer votre familier ? Demanda M. Greengrass.  
~ Je comprend ce qui motive votre demande, mais cela n'est que pur hasard, on ne peut pas obliger un animal à devenir le familier et un humain d'accepter la présence d'un autre être vivant.  
~ D'accord, je vais quand même proposer à ma fille de visiter quelque Zoos, on ne sait jamais, peut être que cela fonctionnera.  
~ Comme vous voulez, mais sachez qu'il y d'autre méthode pour protéger votre fille et je pense que Harry est quelqu'un dons vous pouvez accorder toute votre confiance. » Avoua Dumbledore.

Très vite Noël arriva sans d'autres réunions de la résistance, Gellert en avait pris la responsabilité, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus capable de le faire et que Harry se jugent trop jeune et en incapacité à prendre les bonnes décisions ne faisait plus que de la figuration profitant d'être en vacance et de retrouver son neveu (le fils de Sirius et Amelia nommé Remulus), il fut séparé de sa petite amie pendant certains jours car son père avait décidé de faire un tour du monde des Zoos comme il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle, M. Greengrass avait négligé volontairement de l'inviter il souhaita à sa copine de bien profiter de ses moments en famille. Lui pendant ce temps-là il eu une petite discussion avec Susan et Hermione.

« ~ Tu voulais nous parler, Harry ? Questionne Susan, une fois que Harry fut rentré dans la chambre que partageaient les deux filles.  
~ Oui, avec Daphné nous avons remarquer votre rapprochement. Commença directement Harry ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.  
~ Ha, au moins t'es direct, comment tu l'as su ?

~ Se pourrait que les murs entre nos chambres soient beaucoup moins insonorisé que ce qu'on croyait, et comme on était sur le point de nous endormir on vous a entendu parler l'autre soir. (les deux filles rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles)  
~ Et alors ? Ne se démonta pas Susan.  
~ Je me demandais quand alliez vous le dire aux autres, et je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous auriez besoin de mon approbation pour ce genre de chose, vous êtes deux grandes filles, qui ne devraient pas se cacher, et assumer pleinement leurs décisions.  
~ Tu n'es pas contre ? Interroge Hermione, craintive.  
~ Pourquoi je le serais ? Même si dans le monde moldu ce genre de chose n'arrive pas souvent et que c'est mal vu, ça ne veux pas dire que je pense la même chose, surtout que je n'ai jamais vécu chez eux, ici l'homosexualité n'est pas tabou, même si certain crétin le disent juste pour lécher le cul de leurs supérieurs.  
~ Oui t'a raison.  
~ En plus même si certain seront surpris, surtout ceux qui avaient des vue sur vous deux, me regarder pas comme ça, on peut pas dire que vous êtes moches.  
~ Merci du compliment.  
~ C'est ceux-là qui risque de mal le prendre, mais sachez qu'on sera toujours là pour nos amies quoi qu'elles décident et fassent. Les rassura Harry.  
~ Dit t'a un plan pour qu'on rende ça un peu plus officiel ? S'enquit Susan.  
~ Ça dépend de comment vous voulez l'annoncer, là de suite j'ai une idée d'annonce qui risque de faire jasé, mais aussi une autre moins solennelle.  
~ Vas y dit toujours même si je pense savoir de quoi tu parles.

~ Voilà le plan de ouf, lors du bal de ministère, où nous sommes tous conviés, au moment du bal vous vous unissez toutes les deux et commencez la valse ensemble, ensuite ont vous entour pour montrer notre soutien dans votre démarche et si vraiment ça vous met mal alaise, on fait comme Fleur Delacour l'année dernière chacune changée de partenaire pour revenir l'une dans les bras de l'autre à la fin.  
~ C'est une idée, mais faut prévenir les autres pour éviter qu'ils ne soient trop surpris et ne réagissent pas comme on le souhaite.  
~ Non, je pense qu'ils seront assez compréhensifs et feront comme Daphné et moi, au pire ce n'est pas grave on... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. » Cria Harry alors qu'une vive douleur s'imposa dans sa tête.

Un moment, il se revit tout petit et compris que quelqu'un cherchait à pénétré dans sa tête (c'était le code de Salazar pour indiquer que lui-même était débordé), puis Harry repris ses esprits et commença à organiser sa défense mentale sans chercher à savoir qui entrait dans ça tête d'abord, il fit apparaître dans son esprit la vision de sa mère hurlant sur Quirell en première année se rattachant à un élément qui s'était imposé à lui deux secondes plus tôt, puis comme son adversaire cherchait à déborder sa protection, il invoqua une image plus forte, celle de ça rencontre avec son familier et la joie qu'ils avaient éprouvé quand ils s'étaient trouvé, cela permis à Salazar de revenir dans la course et aidé Harry a refouler la douleur toujours aussi intense qu'il ressentait.

Ensuite, il bloqua son adversaire dans un livre (image mentale) où il faisait défiler devant lui un grand nombre d'arbres et de plante (le livre de botanique de première année), ensuite comme son adversaire vint envoyer des images mental lui obligeant a penser à des réunions de la Résistance, il pensa au vase qu'il y avait à l'entrée du salon, un vase à dominance rouge cerclé d'or avec des figures représentant des lions. Comme il assurait maintenant sa défense sans faille, il autorisa Salazar à envoyer des attaques à son tour, mais comme l'esprit animalier de son familier était différent des humains, Salazar envoyait l'équivalent de coup de couteau dans l'esprit de son adversaire, qui sous la douleur se retira complètement en laissant une image de lui à ses opposants, Voldemort avait essayer de les attaquer.

Harry épuisé tomba inconscient, rassuré par des paroles lointaines et une protection sans faille de la part de son familier qu'il remercia avant de ne plus savoir de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, les personnes qui étaient entrées précipitamment dans la chambre où il se trouvait, purent voir qu'il souriait, mais ne comprenèrent pas ce que cela signifiait, seul le coté calme de Salazar leur apprirent qu'il était maintenant hors de danger, Sirius et Amelia très inquiet pour Harry le portèrent dans sa chambre où il fut couvé des yeux par beaucoup de monde, Rogue arriva précipitamment, mais fut soulager de voir que Harry avait réussi à repousser Voldemort, resta lui aussi à son chevet (il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il a eu peur pour son élève), au cas où Voldemort retente quelque chose.

Finalement, il se réveilla le lendemain matin tôt (7h du matin), pleinement reposé, voyant que dehors dans la cour, il neigeait que c'était le 24 décembre, il descendit sans réveiller personne et commença à faire des pancake, l'odeur fit venir à lui une grande partie des personnes qui dormaient, le bruit de la machine à café acheva le reste et c'est dans cette bonne humeur conviviale que débarqua Daphné affolée quelques instants après.

« ~ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi nous dire qu'il est souffrant, et ne se réveille pas ? Paniqua Daphné dans le salon où tous profitaient de la montagne de pancake fait par Harry, comme il était encore en cuisine elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.  
~ Qui re veux des pancake ? Scanda Harry en entrant par l'autre porte dans le salon.  
~ Harry !  
~ Daphné ? (beaucoup rirent sous cape de leur réaction quelque peu insolite), t'es pas au États-Unis ?  
~ Je suis rentré quand un patronus m'a dit que quelqu'un t'avait attaqué mentalement et que tu étais inconscient. » Expliqua-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, c'est grâce à des réflexes dus à son poste d'attrapeur et la bien vaillance de Salazar que Daphné ne reçut pas une poil chaude plein de pancake dans la figure. (Salazar avait attrapé la poil que Harry avait réussi à lancer avant que ses bras n'entourent le corps de sa copine qui était en train de lui faire un câlin en mode Koala). « Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas mieux.  
~ Et je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété ainsi. Fit Harry en l'embrassant.  
~ Tu sais quoi ?  
~ Non.  
~ J'ai faim ! Déclara Daphné »

Faisant rire tout le monde, Harry la fit s'asseoir et lui présenta un plat de pancake et de crêpe, grâce à la magie, il lui fit venir sac confiture préféré et ils commencèrent à attaquer leur petit-déjeuner, Quand Rogue apparu :  
« ~ HA, vous voilà, heureusement que les performances vocales de miss Greengrass son toujours aussi performante, car sinon je crois que je ne me serais pas réveillé. Clama-t-il.  
~ Désolé.  
~ Ce n'est rien, Harry, dit moi en détaille ce qui s'est passé. » Demanda son professeur de Potion. Harry narra donc ce qui s'était passé et avec Salazar il purent en faire un récit très bien ficelé.  
« ~ Bonne idée, de montrer ton souvenir de ta rencontre avec Salazar ça t'a permis d'invoquer une magie plus puissante et très efficace, dit moi, Salazar a chercher à faire mal quelque part, quand il a riposté ?  
~ Oui, il a pensé fortement à lui crever un œil.  
~ Ça peut faire mal effectivement. Reconnu Maugrey.  
~ Et donc rien n'a fuité sur ce qui se dit en réunion ? S'inquiéta Molly.  
~ Je ne pense pas, quand il m'a obligé à repenser à la réunion j'ai fixé mon attention sur le vase à l'entrée.  
~ Haha, du pure Gryffondore, il n'a pas dû aimer. S'amusa Sirius entre deux bouchés.  
~ Pourquoi je me suis évanouis à la fin ?

~ Voyons Potter que se passe-t-il quand tu utilise trop t'a magie d'un coup ? Rembarra Drago, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Rogue.  
~ Ha, oui t'a raison.  
~ J'ai toujours raison. Se vanta Drago avec une fausse modestie. Au fait depuis, quand tu cuisines aussi bien ?  
~ Depuis un petit moment maintenant. »

Quand ils eurent fini de manger chacun partie à son travail, les jeunes partirent dehors faire une grande bataille de boules-de-neige, sans magie, qui dura bien deux heures, jusqu'à ce que les nons élémentaliste aient trop froid, Harry, Deam, Susan et Neville n'avaient pas ce problème de même pour Daphné qui commençait a maîtriser le feu en même temps que la foudre, puisque son élément est composé du feu et du vent, Harry lui ça faisait quelque temps qu'il commençait à faire apparaître de l'eau non glacé, même si elle a tendance à être très froide.

Le soir venu, une grand dîner fut organisé et chacun mangea, bu, et chanta tout son saoul, ils purent constater qu'après quelques verres de bièrraubeurres Ginny devenait un vrai moulin à paroles et lâcha tous les potins qu'elle avait pus entendre et Merlin seul sait comment elle a fait pour les connaître tous, certain firent beaucoup rire ceux qui était eux aussi à Poudlard. De même Hermione, une fois désinhibé par quelques verres ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur toute forme de savoir, au début ça avait commencé par les détails que certains professeurs ne donnait pas dans leurs cours, pour finir par un récit détaillé de la cinquième guerre des gobelin avec de moment où elle n'hésitait pas à mettre en scène ce qu'elle disait.

C'est aussi à ce noël que tous purent voir qu'un Salazar bourré était aussi comique, Sirius lui avait fait goûte un verre d'Hydromel, l'Occamy apprécia fortement et l'adulte lui en servie un verre entier, à la fin le familier avait la tête qui tournait et poussait la chansonnette, d'une voix cristalline et joyaux (heureusement, qu'il n'est pas dépressif), mais le problème vint quand Harry commença à faire comme familier (lui n'a pas bu d'hydromel), c'est-à-dire qu'il commença a fortement tanguer quand il était début, a sourire bêtement pour rien et à chanté lui aussi toutes les chansons qu'ils connaissaient, dons certains qu'on apprend dans les dortoirs des garçons et qui sont fortement déconseillé au moins de 12 ans voir plus.

Tous comprirent qu'il était bourré, mais par le lien qu'il partageait avec son familier. Sirius se fit sérieusement réprimander par une Daphné pas contente qu'on ait saoulé son copain à son insu, et Amelia engueula son mari pour conduite irresponsable envers son filleul, l'effet fut doublé par un Harry qui s'étala de tout son long parterre au milieu de la salle à manger.  
Il faut décider que les cadeaux seraient distribués le 25 puisqu'une personne parmi eux n'était visiblement pas en état de se réjouir comme tout le monde et de profiter du moment de fête comme il se doit, Amelia accentua le par la faute de Sirius une dizaine de fois pour que tous comprennent que c'était la faute de Sirius, pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore compris.

Au matin du 25 décembre tous se réveillèrent à 8h, les adultes voulant s'amuser un peu avaient fait en sorte d'être réveillés pour cette heure-là, et avaient commencé à préparé le petit-déjeuner en étaient tout sauf discret, Sirius en faisant tomber une casserole réveilla Fred et George, Amelia en faisant tomber une poile chaude sur le pied de Sirius (ça fait du bruit un Sirius qui crie de douleur) réveilla Hermione, Susan et Ron, et Luke. Gellert en se cassant la figure dans les escaliers (là, il ne l'a pas fait exprès) en marchant sur le chat d'Hermione réveilla Drago, Neville et Deam. Malheureusement, pour les adultes, Théodore se réveilla tout seul, de même pour Ginny Charlie et Bill, qui eux deux étaient plus considéré comme des adultes.  
Il ne restait donc plus que Salazar et Harry qui dormait a point fermé :  
« ~ On les réveille ou pas ? Demande Luke.  
~ D'un coté je dirais oui, pour qu'on puisse enfin ouvrir nos cadeaux de noël. Commença Amelia, aussi impatiente que les ados. D'un autre coté, je dirais non, car il va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois et il ne va pas apprécier d'être réveillé aussi tôt.  
~ T'a raison, je propose donc qu'on sorte tous et qu'on le laisse récupéré tranquillement. Fit prudemment Sirius.  
~ Ho, non, Sirius, tu l'as mis dans cet état, donc tu assumes t'es connerie, et moi, je propose qu'on sorte tous sauf Sirius pour éviter d'être des dommages collatéraux. Remarqua Maryline (La femme de Gellert). »

Donc toutes les personnes qui étaient autour du lit de Harry, firent quelque pas en arrière et sortirent tranquillement de la chambre, en restant suffisamment prés pour voir comment Harry réagira. Sirius lui, pris une grande inspiration et s'avança pour secouer gentiment son filleul par l'épaule sans faire des mouvements trop brusques, cela ne marcha pas, il insista plus fortement, mais après 5 minutes d'essai, il dut arrêter, car ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Cherchant une solution, il ne vit absolument pas Fred lancer dans la chambre un pétard made in Sorcier facétieux, deux secondes plus tard, on en entendit d'abord le pétard explosé en une multitude de petit pétard qui cria avec force « IL EST L'HEURE DE SE RÉVEILLER! » , Harry et Salazar se réveillèrent donc en sursaut, pensant à une attaque Harry gela la première (et seul) personne qu'il avait devant lui et Salazar attrapa la statue de glace ainsi formée et la balança par la fenêtre (je précise sa chambre et au rez-de-chaussée) que Harry avait préalablement ouverte. Avant que son mal de crâne ne fasse son apparition, il entendit bizarrement une prote s'ouvrir précipitamment.

Puis l'enfer de la gueule de bois commença pour Harry, à ce moment-là Kreature arriva avec une mixture non identifiée et non-identifiable, que Harry bu sans ce posé de question, même chose pour Salazar, ils faillirent tout deux vomir tripes est boyaux, mais en quelques minutes, ils n'eurent plus mal à la tête, le temps de s'habiller. Harry se rendit compte de se fait, quel jour il était et fonça plus vite qu'un vif d'or dans la salle à manger pour voir qu'elle était vide.  
« ~ Bas, où ils sont ? Se demanda Harry.  
~ Derrière toi. Fit Daphné qui était la première à s'être rendu compte que la forme humaine qui s'était précipité hors de la chambre était Harry.  
~ Ha vous êtes là, j'ai cru que vous aviez commencé sans moi, au fait, il est où Sirius ?  
~ En train de se réchauffer dans la cuisine. L'informa Luke.

~ Pourquoi ? (réfléchissant il eu comme un éclair de génie) Nan, c'est lui que j'ai gelé et qu'on à balancé par la fenêtre ?  
~ Si, si, c'est bien lui. Est, c'est ce qu'il mérite pour t'avoir, faire boire un alcool fort. Expliqua Amelia.  
~ C'est même pas lui qui a bu le verre. Se plaignit Sirius encore bleu et frissonnant en entrant dans la salle à manger.  
~ C'est çà le pire, j'ai même pas pu profiter de ce qui m'a saoulé. Se défendit Harry. »

Cela fit rire tout le monde, puis la séance du déballage des cadeaux commença, Harry du attendre que tous ai ouvert le leur pour offrir celui qu'il avait prévu pour Daphné.  
Les membres des Anges du Chaos avaient tous reçu un étui à baguette qui leur permettraient de ranger leur baguette comme Harry sur leur avant-bras.  
« ~ Et moi tu m'as oublié ? S'enquit Daphné faussement triste.  
~ Non bien sûr que non, ma chérie, attend encore deux secondes que j'aille le chercher. »

Il disparut pendant une vingtaine de minutes au lieu des deux secondes annoncé, cela inquiéta légèrement les autres, mais réapparu avec ce qui ressemblait à une cage dans les mains, essoufflé, de la neige sur les habits.  
« ~ T'es aller dehors ? Demanda Luke.  
~ Oui est plus précisément à Dublin, ça a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais quand je suis passé par la cheminée public de la ville la plus proche, pour l'allée et le retour.  
~ Et c'est pour moi ? Questionne Daphné en boitant du doigt la boite que Harry avait encore dans les mains.  
~ Oui »

Il la lui donna et elle l'ouvrit et pousser un cri d'admiration devant ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était un Boursouf (petite boule de poil -vivante- de couleur beige, qui chante quand elle est contente) de même voyant sa nouvelle maîtresse, aussi joyeuse, le petit animal lui sauta dans les bras au moment où les deux être vivant se touchèrent une lumière blanche éclata entre eux et ébloui tout le monde, quand elle s'estompa Harry souriait, car lui et Gellert savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

« ~ Qu'est qui s'est passé? Demande le père de Daphné.  
~ Je crois qu'un nouveau couple, sorcier/familier viens de se créer. Expliqua Gellert.  
~ Qui ? Avec quoi ?  
~ Votre fille et le Boursouf. Indiqua Harry.  
~ Quoi ? Je m'escrime depuis le début de vacance à lui montrer des animaux plus qu'utile pour la protéger et elle, elle choisie cette miniature sur patte, plus mignonne qu'agressive ? S'énerva-t-il.  
~ HA, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel Boursoufle, celui-là fait partie des descendants d'un couple de Boursoufle qui à la base à subit des changement important dans leurs gènes. Informa Harry.  
~ Il est capable de faire quoi ? Interroge Henry (le père de Daphné).  
~ Alors il a le même pouvoir que Salazar qui est de grandir et rétrécir à volonté, changer de couleur comme elle le souhaite, ensuite sa peau et tellement résistante qu'elle fait concurrence à celle des dragons, enfin, il a la peau toute douce et est très câlin. Et je crois que son patrimoine génétique favorise la création des duos maître familier.  
~ Visiblement ça a marché. Bougonna Henry.

Puis tous reportèrent leur attention sur le nouveau duo qui était visiblement en pleine discussion, car Daphné pas encore habitué a parler mentalement avec son familier remuait encore de temps en temps les lèvres. Harry lui s'interrogea sur ce qu'avait dit le père de sa petite amie et voulut en savoir plus quand Daphné, revenant au moment présent, lui sauta dans les bras en même temps que la boule de poil qui avait changer de couleur pour présenter une couleur jaune claire symbolisant la joie et la bonne humeur.

« ~ Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci. Répéta Daphné tout en le couvrant de bisous, alors que son familier faisait de même. »  
Après cette avalanche de bisous où Harry en profita pour lui emprisonner les lèvres avec les siennes. Harry découvrit à son tour son cadeau, c'était un bracelet allant avec le collier qu'elle lui avait offert l'année dernière représentant un cœur avec dedans un petit éclaire et un petit cristal de glace. Harry garda pour lui la réflexion qu'avait faite Henry, que Daphné n'avait visiblement pas entendu.

Le reste de la matinée fut occupé par les rires et les plaisanteries qui fusèrent quand Fred, George, Daphné, Neville, Susan, Hermione, Ron, Luke, Deam, Théodore et Drago essayèrent d'attraper leurs baguettes qui glissaient le long de leur avant-bras depuis l'étui. Harry qui maîtrisait son geste essaya de les conseiller, mais visiblement plus il en disait moins les autres y arrivaient. Le seul point positif est qu'ils virent que le Boursouf de Daphné était très rapide dans ses mouvements, quand sa maîtresse laissait échapper sa baguette, il arrivait à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et rebondir avec légèreté sur son épaule. Harry les dégoûta quand lui-même d'une impulsion de son poignet, sa baguette arriva dans ça mains, tout en pointant celle-ci sur son adversaire.  
« ~ Fanfaronne pas trop, d'ici quelque temps, on arrivera à faire la même chose. Le prévint George.  
~ Oui dans un ou deux siècles. Le provoqua Harry.  
~ Où ça clash ici. Fit Sirius qui d'un même mouvement du poignet que son filleul fit apparaître sa baguette dans ça mains, faisant encore plus rager les autres.

~ Sirius, je peux te parler ? Demanda Harry, redevenu sérieux.  
~ Oui bien sûr. » Répond Sirius désarçonné par son brusque changement de ton.

Une fois dans une pièce moins grande, Harry lui demanda pourquoi Henry Greengrass cherchait à trouver un familier pour ça fille. Quand il eu la réponse, il ne ce senti pas mieux, mais savoir, lui permettrait de mettre au courant Daphné et de faire plus attention, ensuite Harry lui parla des choix amoureux de Hermione et Susan, le prévint de ce qu'ils comptaient faire et lui demander de rester discret jusqu'au 31 et que si cela tournait mal de les protéger quoi qu'il arrive.  
Les jours passèrent et Harry se rendit compte que Daphné préférait passer plus de temps seul avec son familier qu'elle à appelé Yugana (Gracieuse en Japonnais), mais Salazar lui rappela qu'il avait été pareil quand ils s'étaient trouvés et donc Harry pris sur lui et patienta le temps que le nouveau duo fasse plus ample connaissance, même si Harry préférait qu'elle soit dans ses bras à la place du boursouf.

Ron lui fit remarquer qu'il était jaloux d'une bébête pas plus grosse qu'une main, mais celui-ci essaya de piquer un bout viande à la dite bébête le soir même et se fit recevoir par un coup de boule de là par de Yugana, qui avait pris 1m de largeur, qui l'envoya voir les étoiles. Il se corrigea lui-même, finalement la bébête n'est pas si gentille que ça. Surtout qu'elle pouvait faire peut quand elle prenait subitement la couleur du sang et faisait les gros yeux, pour Halloween elle est parfaite avait dit Luke avant de changer d'endroit où lire. (Le Boursouf peut se vexer très rapidement, c'est bien une fille -)

Finalement le 31 décembre arriva, et avec lui la crainte pour Hermione et Susan du bien-fondé de rendre leur couple public devant autant de personne, Harry et Daphné durent argumenter pendant plus d'une heure pour les convaincre que si c'était une bonne idée, une fois tout habillée pour l'heure dite tous arrivèrent au ministère à 20h, heure qui n'est ni trop tôt pour éviter de passer pour des lèches culs, ni trop tard pour éviter de passer pour des marginaux, l'accueille que leur fit Fudge fut plus que glacial mais comme c'est Harry qui était en tête du groupe, le ministre fut reçu de la même façon.

Dans la salle de bal, Harry put voir enfin qui le soutenait pour de vrai, et ceux qui pensent qu'il mentait, car les gens lors de salutation n'arrivaient pas totalement à cacher ou masquer leur sentiment et il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il avait de plus en plus de soutien, et cela, il le savait pars que ça dernière sortie (quand il s'est fait interpeller par un passant sur le Chemin de Travers) avait convaincu plus de monde qu'on aurait pu le penser, et plusieurs sorciers avaient réclamés des mesures de sécurité pour tous, cela avait obligé le ministère à publier des moyens de protéger son habitation des intrusions de Mangemort.

Et petit à petit, la population commençait à dire que le ministre était de moins en moins fiable, et à réfléchir sur la bonne idée de garder Fudge au pouvoir. La soirée passa tranquillement sans incident notable, tous s'extasia devant le boursouf trop mignon de Daphné, pour le moment Hermione et Susan n'était pas encore ensemble, elles avaient décidé de venir avec l'un de leurs amis qui savaient ce qu'il y allait se passer, puis comme la tradition à la vie dure, Fudge demanda à tous les sorciers non-majeure de se présenter sur la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal, à ce moment-là Susan et Hermione se réunirent entouré par les Anges du Chaos, au début de la danse personne ne remarque qu'un couple gay, c'était formé, puis de plus en plus de personnes commencèrent à chuchoté, Sirius, dans l'assistance, se demanda s'il ne devait pas intervenir, car les chuchotements s'était transformé en remarque peu agréable pour certain.

Mais Harry et Daphné intervinrent au même moment et chacun prit la main d'une des deux filles qui étaient sur le point de craquer, bien sûr le duo Daphné et Susan fit parler, mais moins puisque tous savaient qu'elle était avec Harry et qu'ils intervenaient eux deux pour séparer ses deux anormalités, mais ils déchantèrent bien vite puisqu'une fois être passé dans les mains de Daphné, Susan dansa quelques secondes avec Harry qui avait préalablement réconforté Hermione, et avant la toute fin de la musique, les deux couples se remirent avec les bonnes personnes et quand elle se tue, Susan et Hermione s'embrasaient.

Voulant leur donner du répit, Sirius et Amelia entrèrent sur la piste de danse pour la deuxième valse obligeant le reste de l'assistance à faire de même, coupant cours aux homophobe de faire une esclandre.

Toute rouge les deux filles sortirent un moment de la piste danse accompagner du reste des Ange du Chaos :  
« ~ Alors ça, c'est du génie les filles. Fit Luke, content de la situation.  
~ Juste c'est pour de vrai votre couple, ce n'est pas idée comme ça pour faire rager les rageurs. S'enquit Drago. (pour lui répondre elles le tuèrent du regard) J'ai rien dit, pas besoins de me faire le regard qui tue.  
~ Bon maintenant va falloir aller voir papa. Indiqua Susan.  
~ Tu crois qu'il va nous en vouloir ?  
~ Non, il sera peut-être surpris, mais par contre, tout ceux qui avait prévus dans un futur proche d'unir leur nom au mien ne vont pas le bien prendre.  
~ C'est sûr que la tous les prétendants vont pas être content. Remarqua Théo.  
~ Pourquoi vous craignez la réaction des gens ? Demanda Johanna Iniatov la cavalière de Neville (elle l'a déjà accompagné au bal de quatrième année)  
~ Tu sais Jo, ici l'homosexualité n'est accepté que dans les familles à qui ça arrive et généralement elles n'ont pas le choix. Lui expliqua Neville.  
~ Pff, les Anglais sont encore plus nul que je ne le croyais. »

Pendant le reste de la soirée certain essayèrent de les insultés, mais n'y arrivèrent pas, car à chaque fois que quelqu'un pensait qu'elles étaient enfin seules, Harry, Luke, Ron, Drago, Théo, Neville ou Deam surgissaient de nul par pour attirer l'attention du nouveau couple autre part, alors qu'elles dansaient quelqu'un tenta de les faire trébucher, mais rata son coup. Par contre Salazar, qui passait à coté de la personne qui allait boire un verre de ponche, réussi très bien à le bousculer et lui renverser le verre sur lui-même tout t'en le faisant s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avait déjà dans la bouche.

Finalement, tous réussirent à passer une bonne soirée, et elle se termina en beauté par le passage à la nouvelle année et se fut avec les pieds douloureux d'avoir trop dansé qu'ils rentrèrent à la Forteresse. Les personnes qui furent les plus joyeuses en ce 1er janvier furent Hermione et Susan contentes d'elles et de la fidélité qui existait entre tous les membres du groupe, car sans leurs soutiens elles n'y seraient pas arrivées.

Le plus dure fut la critique qui ne manqua pas de venir de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui se désolait qu'une famille aussi immanente que les Bones, se fourvoient avec l'homosexualité et en plus une né-de-moldu, quand tous lurent cet article, le père de Susan lui assura ça plus grande confiance dans ses relations amoureuses et lui souhaitait tout le bonheur qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Hermione. En plus, Fudge en rajouta de son petit commentaire que si la famille Bones n'est plus si fréquentable, c'est de la faute de Harry Potter et de tous les problèmes qu'il engendre, ça, c'était la nouvelle rengaine du ministère, un problème est égale à la faute de Potter.

Mais dans cette campagne de décrédibilisation du survivant il semblerait que celui qui perd le plus plume est bien Fudge et non Harry, qui qu'en on l'interrogeait, quand il se baladait sur le Chemin de Travers, (il s'y balade souvent avec Daphné pendant les vacances) qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre aux attaques du ministère de la magie, sauf quand c'était trop ridicule. Comme la fois où Fudge avait voulu faire porter le chapeau de son incapacité de gérer les gobelins sur Harry, alors que c'était lui le responsable, en refusant systématiquement les demandes de la Banque sorcière tenue par les gobelins.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plus ?

Prédiction de Trewalney : Gros changement pour la rentré des Anges avec de la baston à tous les étages ;-)


	35. Chapitre 34 : Une défaite imminente pour

Bonjour à tous, oui je sais, cela fait deux semaines que vous n'avez pas eu de nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolé ! sincèrement désolé, pour me rattrapé je vous offre celui-là (qui est celui qui aurait dû paraître la semaine dernière) XD.

J'ai une question pour les pro de l'ordinateur, pourquoi la roulette de ma sourie (d'ordinateur) va, d'un cran, vers le haut quand je veux qu'elle descende ? bien sur après ce saut vers le haut, elle descend mais c'est chiant donc si vous avez la solution dites le moi =)

Que dire de plus à part..., Bonne lecture =) :

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 :** Une défaite imminente pour tous.

Les vacances se terminèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur des nombreux élèves de Poudlard qui habitaient dans la Forteresse Potter, les parents se rendirent compte une fois qu'ils soient tous partie qu'elle était incroyablement silencieuse sans les rires, les blagues et les discussions des adolescents, surtout qu'ils étaient en train de préparer, ce qu'ils appelaient la révolte anti-crapaud, qui allait sans aucun doute faire venir dans la Forteresse un nombre incroyable de hibou avec des lettres signées de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Une fois dans le train les Ange du Chaos reprirent leur discussion sur ce qui faudra mettre en place avant de lancer l'opération « révolte anti-crapaud ».  
 **Rappel de la composition du groupe des Anges du Chaos :** Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass, Neville Londubat, Ron, Fred et George Weasley, Luke Grindelward, Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott, Deam Thomas, Susan Bones et Drago Malfoy.

« ~ Alors je propose qu'on mette discrètement des bonbons qui rendent malade dans les plats qui sont distribués au déjeuner. Commença Fred.  
~ Impossible, ils avaleraient l'antidote en même temps. Contra Ron. Et ne leur donner que le côté qui rend malade serait trop dangereux s'ils ne se rendent pas de suite à l'infirmerie.  
~ On a cas créer des bonbons avec des effet temporaire, juste une heure ou deux au cas où. Suggéra George.  
~ Bonne idée. Approuva Harry. Faudra aussi faire des vagues de maladie, par exemple premier jour mal à la tête, deuxième chiasse ….  
~ Ouais, mais faudra que certain d'entre nous se dévoue pour attraper ses maladies sinon les autres vont nous tuer. Remarqua Neville.  
~ Pas faut, on recommence la vague de crapaud ? Demande Théo.  
~ Tu l'aime bien celle-là. Approuva Daphné, je propose qu'on les rende un peu plus dégoûtants qu'ils ne le sont.  
~ Comment ?  
~ Avec le sort de golem, on le pointe sur la matière visqueuse qu'on avait fait pour Quirell.  
~ Ho, dégueu. Commenta Susan.

~ Super. S'exclama Théo en même temps que Susan.  
~ Ensuite vous en êtes où de la création du marrai portatif ? Demande Hermione aux jumeaux.  
~ Ça avance, on a réussi à créer la toundra à la place. Répond Fred.  
~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
~ Comme le marrai, mais c'est un plateau où il neige tout le temps et où il y a beaucoup de glace et patinoire. L'informe George.  
~ C'est grâce à Harry qu'on arrive à maîtriser les sort de froid.  
~ Hé, on peut tenter de faire un désert portatif alors, avec les élémentaliste du feu vous y arriverez facilement. Proposa Luke.  
~ A condition de ne pas le faire trop chaud, n'y trop long, c'est risqué pour ceux qui le traverseront. Les informa Hermione.  
~ Ouais, on mettre des puis avec de l'eau dans le désert et quelque point chaud dans la toundra. Inventa Fred (l'idée plus beaucoup à Hermione et Susan).  
~ Pour les maladies, faut trouver des trucs simples à guérir. Dit Téo. Il ne faudrait pas se faire tuer par Pomfresh.  
~ Les plus classique c'est la fièvre, le mal de crâne, la chiasse, et le saignement de nez.  
~ Ça va, et on pourrait refaire le coup des portes fermées. Exposa Neville.  
~ En dernier recourt sinon on est grillé d'avance. Contra Harry.  
~ Fred ?  
~ Oui George ?  
~ Tu te souviens de ce que voulait nous vendre un de nos fournisseurs en plante ?  
~ Le quel ?

~ Celui qui viens du Pérou.  
~ HA oui, il voulait nous vendre une poudre d'obscurité instantanée, je croyais que tu pensais que c'était une arnaque.  
~ Bas se serait bien de voir si ça l'est ou pas.  
~ Elle fait quoi cette poudre ? S'invita Daphné dans leur discussion.  
~ D'après notre vendeur, elle plongerait le lieu dans lequel on est dans le noir, si on en à assez. L'avertir Fred.  
~ Cool ! Et j'ai pensé, on pourrait piéger les escaliers.  
~ C'est dangereux. S'offusqua Hermione.  
~ Pas si on s'y prend correctement. Contra Harry. »

Il y eu un moment de réflexion pour voir comment piéger les escaliers sans blesser les gens.

« ~ Je sais ! Fit Drago. On a cas les rendre lisses, pour en faire des toboggans.  
~ Ha ouais, c'est une idée. » Accepta finalement Hermione.

Comme le train ralentissait enfin les Anges comprirent qu'ils étaient arrivés et sortirent de leur compartiment après avoir enlevé les nombreux sorts qui leur permettaient de discuter sans être espionné de n'importe qu'elle manière. Malheureusement, Ombrage avait décidé d'ouvrir les hostilités dès aujourd'hui, car elle patientait tranquillement sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du château et quand elle les vit, elle se précipita sur eux telle un faucon sur sa proie.

« ~ Monsieur Potter vous voilà, enfin, je n'attendais plus que vous. Attaqua-t-elle.  
~ Que me vaux cet honneur ? Fit Harry totalement désintéressé.  
~ Suivez moi, nous allons marcher dans le parc. Seul. Précisa la Grande Inquisitrice quand elle vit les autres tenter de le suivre.  
~ Comme il vous siéra.  
~ Vous en convenez comme moi, que la sécurité des élèves est primordiale dans cette école. Commença-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac.  
~ Je suis d'accord. Répond Harry, cherchant le piège dans l'histoire.  
~ Donc vous en conviendrez, que nous ne pouvons pas laisser entrer des bêtes plus qu'agressive dans les couloirs du château.  
~ Ça dépend, si elle est menaçante, c'est sur, mais si elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, on devrait la laisser tranquille.  
~ Bien, voyez vous, j'ai reçu des lettres de parents d'élèves qui craignent que votre familier soit un danger pour la sécurité de leurs enfants.  
~ Puis-je avoir ces lettres ? Les problèmes de mon familier son les miens, il doit y avoir erreur ou incompréhension dans les dires de ses parents.  
~ Non, ils sont formels, ils ont peur pour leurs enfants ! Assura Ombrage avec un demi-sourire sur le visage.

~ Qui sont ses parents, je souhaiterais défendre la cause de mon familier avec eux.  
~ Impossible, je les ai fait parvenir au ministre de la magie et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse vous les donner.  
~ Les nom, alors ça me suffira pour leur envoyée des lettres.  
~ Je ne les ai pas retenu. Éluda la professeur de DCFM. Ha, nous voilà arrivés veuillez ordonner à votre bête de se rendre dans cette cage sans discussion, sinon... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car une dizaine d'Aurors venaient d'arriver, dons Scrimgeour, Sirius, Maugrey et Kingsley, qui firent comme s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas.

« ~ Je vois, vous avez tellement peur que je m'en prenne a vous que vous avez fait venir 10 Aurors.  
~ Votre animal a démontré qu'il était capable de tuer une personne, je prends les précautions pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.  
~ Un Mangemort, c'était un Mangemort que Salazar à tuer pour me sauver alors qu'il tentait lui-même de me tuer.  
~ Impossible. Maintenant faites entrer cette bête à sa place dans la cage. »

Sans protester, Harry lança un regard à Salazar qui comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il lui donna carte blanche pour faire le plus de bruit possible depuis sa cage. Quand il rentra dans le château et prit place sur le banc des Serpentards, beaucoup se demandèrent où était son familier, et l'information circula plus vite qu'un vif d'or.  
« ~ Potter, je vous avez bien dit que je gagnais toujours. Fit ombrage en passant prés de lui.  
~ Pff, ce n'est qu'un contre temps qui risque de vous faire regretter votre choix. Répondit du tac au tac Harry. »

Pendant tout le repas, on entendit venant de dehors une mélodie triste émaner de la cage, à son écoute Ombrage souri, mais d'autres commencèrent à réfléchir, car si on pouvait entendre les plaintes mélancoliques de L'Occamy, jusque dans la Grande Salle, c'est que son chant était puissant, ensuite d'autre firent remarquer que le chant était audible dans tout le château, même en haut de la tour d'astronomie, vers la fin de soirée Salazar entonna même une chanson plus douce pour permettre aux habitants de Poudlard de s'endormir tranquillement.

Puis l'enfer sur terre arriva à 00h00 (minuit) quand soudainement un crie déchira la nuit, un cri d'horreur qui évoqua a tous que quelqu'un était en train de se faire tuer, puis se fut comme une sirène de police ou de pompier en plus strident avec des aires qui montent et qui descendent, longs ou courtes, saccadé ou en continue, et enfin on eu l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de scier une barre de fer et ça recommençait.

Les plus intelligents lancèrent des sorts de silence sur toute la chambre qu'ils occupaient, mais n'avaient pas prévus que le chant des Occamys était magique et donc passait les barrières magiques de n'importe quel sorcier, même les plus puissants.

Au réveil, enfin à l'heure où il fallut se lever pour aller petit déjeuner, personne n'avait dormit sauf Harry, qui lui avait utiliser quelque chose de non-magique, les somnifères. Et tous furent dégouttés de le voir aussi frais et dispos alors que même ses amis tiraient une tête de trois pieds de long par manque de sommeil. Le plus drôle fut la tête d'Ombrage qui devait regretter son choix.

Pendant le reste de la semaine, personne sauf Harry et le reste des Anges purent dormir, tranquillement, pour remédier au problème Ombrage fit venir les Aurors qui devaient menacer Salazar pour qu'il arrête de chanter, mais ce ne fut pas efficace, car aucun sort de mutisme ne fonctionna sur lui, de même que le stupefixe puisqu'il en était protégé magiquement par les boucliers qu'il créait grâce au chapeau de cow-boy et au foulard qu'il avait, on essaya de l'affamer, mais il pouvait faire appel aussi à la magie pour voler ce que les elfes de maison envoyaient eux même sur les tables de la Grande Salle.  
Puis on fit venir une commission ministérielle pour voir dans quelle circonstance les élèves travaillait, et pendant les deux jours qu'ils restèrent, ils ne perçurent aucun bruit de la part du familier, mais quand ils furent partis Salazar recommença. De plus en plus de parents d'élèves commençaient à se plaindre que leurs enfants ne pouvaient pas dormir correctement et comme la commission ne trouva rien le ministre de la magie ordonna à Ombrage de faire en sorte que le problème soit réglé sinon elle perdait son poste.

De se fait Salazar, le samedis suivant la rentrée, se retrouva ovationné par toute la Grand Salle quand il fit son apparition sur l'épaule de son maître. Harry fit le tour de la table des Serdaigles et des Gryffondore pour finalement s'asseoir sur celle des Poufsouffles, et en passant à proximité de la table des professeurs, il glissa : « Personne ne peut nous vaincre, un jour, vous ne serez plus là. » À l'attention d'Ombrage, qui a la satisfaction de Harry fut momentanément horrifier de la promesse que venait de faire son élève.

Pendant le reste du week-end, les Anges du Chaos préparèrent toutes leurs munitions pour la L'Opération Révolution Anti-Crapaud (ORAC), cela se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entre sortilèges, potion, et rune, magie élémentaire dans un mélange d'insouciance où la moindre erreur aurait peut avoir de graves conséquences pour eux. Ils durent aussi monter un plan pour récupérer la carte des maraudeurs, qui était leur seul moyen de contrôler leur fait et gestes l'hors de l'ORAC. Dans tout cela, la vie des étudiants était aussi rythmée par les deux grandes histoires d'amour de leur groupe, d'un côté Daphné et Harry partageait presque un lien incassable tellement ils s'aimaient, d'un autre le début d'histoire d'amour naissant entre Hermione et Susan, où chacune apprenait à vivre avec l'autre.

Sans oublier Salazar et Yugana, les deux familiers du groupe qui tentait eux de trouver un accessoire de mode pour la boursouf de Daphné, malheureusement pour eux, pour le moment aucun chapeau, foulard, écharpe ou petite botte ne plaisait au familier, puis Salazar eu l'idée d'enfiler des perles sur les poils de la bouboule (surnom que lui donne l'Occamy) ça lui plus énormément et elle alla le dire à sa maîtresse qui avec l'aide de Harry enchanta les quelque perles que la Boursouf souhaitait porter pour qu'elles puissent la protéger en cas de besoins.

« Bon, maintenant faut trouver un moyen de reprendre la carte sans elle, on risque de se faire prendre dès le premier jour. Commença Ron.  
~ Ouais, mais on fait comment pour passer la gargouille sans que le vieux s'en rende compte ? Demande Luke.  
~ C'est ça le problème, on peut pas, à moins que l'un d'entre vous connaisse le mot de passe on et fichu. Constate Fred.  
~ Vous ne le connaissez pas les préfets ? Questionne George, Théo, Susan Hermione et Neville répondirent par la négative.  
~ Non, il n'y a que les profs, qui le sachent. Lâche Neville.

~ Et si on passait par la fenêtre ? Proposa Harry.  
~ T'es fou si on tombe c'est comme si on se jetait de la tour d'astronomie. Rétorque Luke, et puis y aura toujours un crétin pour regarder par les fenêtres avoisinantes pour nous repérer.  
~ En plus Fumsec te verra venir et préviendra son maître en moins de deux secondes. Enchérie Théo.  
~ Pas si j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité.  
~ Une fenêtre qui s'ouvre toute seule, ça te viendra pas à l'esprit que c'est louche ?  
~ Si t'a raison. Convient Harry. Bas, je n'ai pas d'idée.  
~ Et si tu allais simplement la lui demander. Avança Hermione.  
~ Hein ?  
~ Bas, oui, elle ne lui appartient pas, c'est celle de ton père et de ses amis, elle te revient de droit en héritage, c'est comme ta cape, il aurait dû te la rende bien avant la première année.  
~ Pas bête.  
~ Pff. » Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, pour signifier que ça la réplique d'Harry était inutile).

Comme c'était le milieu de l'après-midi du dimanche de cette semaine tourmenté, ils décidèrent d'y aller de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps, une fois devant la gargouille, Harry, Hermione et Ron se reposèrent la question :  
« ~ Et on fait comment, pour aller lui parler ? Demanda Ron.  
~ Heu... En lui demande gentiment. Proposa Hermione.  
~ Bonjour ô grande gargouille de pierre, je te salue moi simple mortel serviteur de votre vénérable beauté...  
~ Harry t'en fait pas un peut trop ? Coupa Hermione.  
~ Non, et laisse moi lui parler. Grongron (il se dégage la gorge) donc, moi simple serviteur de votre vénérable beauté, je souhaite m'entretenir avec le directeur de cet immense et antique château, pourrais-tu me laisser passer ? » Termina Harry.

Pendant environ 5 minutes, ils attendirent et pensèrent que la statue n'allait pas réagir puis après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle consentie enfin à bouger et le quatuor (il ne faut pas oublier Salazar qui accompagne Harry n'importe où) passa. Devant la porte menant dans le bureau du directeur, ils toquèrent et Dumbledore les fit entrer.

« ~ Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Commença poliment Harry.  
~ Bonjour vous trois, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Dumbledore comme s'il parlait à trois élèves comme les autres.

~ Nous souhaiterions récupérer la carte des maraudeurs, que nous vous avions prêté l'année dernière.  
~ Je vois, et bien moi directeur de cet immense et antique château vous indique qu'elle se trouve sur la table à votre gauche, que vous pouvez la récupérer et qu'en fait elle vous attends depuis un moment.  
~ D'accord, merci monsieur le directeur. » Fit Harry décontenancé par le nouveau comportement de Dumbledore.

Il l'attrapa et après avoir salué leur directeur, ils partirent, sans trop croire à la chance qu'ils avaient, mais avant de partir Dumbledore dit à Harry qui avait la main sur le poignet de porte :  
« ~ Sachez que si une certaine personne était viré durant cette année qu'un certain groupe arrêtait leur agissement grotesque je vous en serais très reconnaissant. »

Sur ses belles paroles, le trio quitta le bureau et retrouva leurs amis dans la salle sur demande.  
« ~ Nous avons donc tout pour lancer l'ORAC. Commenta Fred.  
~ Ouais et en plus je crois qu'on a la bénédiction de Dumbledore pour foutre le bordel dans le château. Fit remarquer Ron.  
~ Commença ?

~ Bas, il nous a dit mot pour mot : sachez que si une certaine personne était virée durant cette année qu'un certain groupe arrêtait leur agissement grotesque je vous en serais très reconnaissant.  
~ Cool, il nous demande presque qu'on lui rende son poste de directeur, puisque c'est Ombrage qui a récupéré la majorité de ses pouvoirs dans le château. Compris Susan.  
~ C'est surtout un aveu de son impuissance. Expliqua Harry. Je m'en veux presque de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, il accapare l'attention sur lui depuis tout ce temps pour nous éviter des problèmes, en fait il nous couvre à ses risques et périls et moi la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est l'engueuler pendant les vacances de noël.  
~ Bas, en même temps si il nous expliquait un peu mieux ses plans, on aurait pus faire plus attention aussi. Le dédouana Daphné.  
~ Donc tu penses que s'il a perdu tous ses titres sauf celui de Directeur, c'est pour nous aider ? Questionne Susan.  
~ Bas ouais je crois, on ne parle plus de Gellert qui cherche toujours la planque de ses cons de Mangemorts, on me traîne plus dans la boue, et je ne suis plus attaqué sur le fait que je dise que Voldemort est de retour et on commence même à se demander si c'est vrai. Dans l'histoire, il n'y a plus que Dumbledore qui prend des coups dans la bataille.

~ Dure, donc on fait quoi ?  
~ On fait ce qu'il nous a demandé, mais en pire, je veux que vendredi prochain la brigade ai dégagé et que Ombrage soit en défaveurs face à Fudge. Mais pour ça, il nous faut un QG.  
~ ON en a déjà un, non ? Opposa Luke.  
~ Non, la salle sur demande est trop connu et on n'y va trop souvent pour que personne ne se doute de rien.  
~ Alors on va où.  
~ Nous connaissons l'endroit.  
~ Parfait pour ça. Firent les jumeaux.  
~ Quand on a trouvé la carte dans le.  
~ Bureau de Rusard, on a.  
~ Commencé à l'utiliser et.  
~ Explorer le château de fond en.  
~ Comble et il y a un endroit où.  
~ Il y a un trou et quand on s'y.  
~ Rend on arrive devant un porte qui reste toujours fermé, et.  
~ ON a pensé que seul l'un des maraudeurs pouvait.  
~ L'ouvrir, et comme maintenant on sait que c'est ton père et ses amis.  
~ Qui le son, on pense que.  
~ TU es le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Termina Fred à l'intention de Harry.  
~ Haar, j'ai la tête qui tourne, arrêté de finir les phrases de l'autre, c'est chiant. Se plaignit Deam.  
~ Elle est où ? » Demanda simplement Harry.

Se fut le signal et tous suivirent les jumeaux en veillant à ce que personne ne les suit, après avoir monté trois escaliers, en redescendu six, parcouru une dizaine de couloirs tourné vingt fois à gauche et dix fois droite, descendu encore deux escalier, et remonter deux, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'un troisième escalier et virent un tableau représentant un dragon qui cachait un tunnel.  
~ Voilà, on y est, on ne connaît pas le mot de passe, et même la carte ne nous le donne pas. Indiqua Fred.  
~ Vous avez essayez de lui parler ? Interroge Harry.  
~ Non, on ne parle pas le dragon. » Fit George

Harry s'avança, manquant de louper une marche et de redescendre les escaliers sur les fesses, mais parvint à se mettre devant le dragon peint sur le tableau et commença à lui parler, après dix minutes de discussion Harry repris :  
« ~ Bon alors c'est effectivement le bon endroit, mais pour passer faut lui dire le mot de passe que les maraudeurs lui ont donné quand ils étaient élèves ici, par contre il ne veut pas me le donner, même s'il reconnaît en moi l'un des quatre.  
~ Mince, on n'a pas le temps de demander à Sirius. Se jura Drago.  
~ Non, faut penser comme les maraudeurs, on connaît toute leur histoire, maintenant faut repenser à ce que nous a raconté Sirius sur leur scolarité. »

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, tous réfléchirent, ou se racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient des maraudeurs, ils purent ainsi voir aussi que personne ne passait par là, puis Harry commença à donner plusieurs mots.  
~ Lily Evans, Maraudeurs, Patmol, Cornedru, Queudevert, Lunard, animagus, blague, dragon, pièce secrète, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter. Proposa Harry, mais le dragon restanà sa place.  
~ Aurors. Dit Ron, repensant au fait que deux des quatre amis l'était.  
~ Voldy le chauve, Anti-Mangemort. Lança Drago.  
~ Capute Dragonis. Fit Neville, se souvenant du mot de passe de première année et qui pouvait marcher ici.  
~ Lily jolie. Repris Harry.  
~ Problème de fourrure. Avança Hermione, se souvenant des mots qu'utilisait James pour parler du problème de Remus.  
~ Loup-garou, Forêt Interdite. Proposa George sur le même thème qu'Hermione.  
~ Ouhaw, je suis fière que vous nous connaissez aussi bien. S'enthousiasma quelqu'un derrière eux  
~ Papa ?  
~ Et oui, Harry, tu nous a appelé tout à l'heure en disant notre nom, et je me suis demandé ce qui te poussais à nous appeler, et je vois que vous êtes coincé devant notre ancienne planque.  
~ A quoi on n'a pas pensé ?  
~ Comment ouvrez vous la carte des maraudeurs ? Contra James.  
~ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Récita Fred.

À se moment là, le dragon grogna mais consenti à se déplacer sur la gauche, libérant le passa qui mène au tunnel, et d'un signe de temps de James tous grimpèrent dedans après avoir parcouru le tunnel sur une dizaine de mètres ils débouchèrent sur ce qui ressemblait fort à un hall d'accueillie avec quatre porte au-dessus desquels de trouvait des statut des quatre fondateurs : Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondore et Helga Poufsouffles.

« ~ Géant, y a quoi derrière ses portes ? S'enquit Susan, curieuse.  
~ Pour Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffles, on ne sait pas, on pouvait qu'ouvrir la porte de Gryffondore.  
~ Ça veux dire que seul ceux qu'ils ont choisis peuvent entrer dans leurs salles, un peu comme Serpentard avec la chambre des secrets. Compris Harry. Faut un mot de passe pour passer ?  
~ Non. »

Donc d'un seul mouvement chacun se dirigea vers son fondateur et put découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière les portes, pour les Gryffondore, ils découvrirent, une estrade pour duels et différentes épées, armure et bouclier (Godric savait aussi se battre à la manière des moldu du moyen-âge) de confortables fauteuils rouges avec des accoudoirs et des repose-tête en or, des poufs de la même couleur, une cheminée entièrement de couleur dorée, une table haute, carré et une table basse ronde, une bibliothèque où se trouvait l'histoire de la famille Gryffondore et des stratégie mise en place par Gryffondore lui-même en duels avec de nombreux sortilèges offensifs et défensifs, enfin une porte fenêtre avec balcon qui donne sur la forêt interdite une porte qui mène à une chambre et des toilettes et une troisièmes portes en face de celle qu'ils avaient ouvert.

« ~ A bas celle-là, elle n'y était pas quand on l'a découverte. » Remarqua James.

Pour les Serdaigles, le mobilier était similaire dans le ton bleu et bronze avec deux tables une haute et ronde et l'autre basse et rectangulaire de même pour la porte-fenêtre, la chambre, la cheminée était de couleur bronze, la bibliothèque était cependant plus grande avec des livres sur la famille de Rowena et sur tout ce qu'elle a retranscrit dans des livres, et une troisième portes en face de celle par laquelle Hermione et Luke étaient entré.

Pour Poufsouffles, le mobilier état jaune et noir, il y avait une table haute octogonal et une table basse triangulaire, un bureau ouvrager avec des figures d'animaux avec au centre un blaireau, le balcon était encombré de plante en tous genre, la bibliothèque contenait l'histoire des Poufsouffles et toutes les expériences qu'avait mené Helga sur la cuisine, les plat qu'elle préparait et sur le croisement et recherche qu'elle avait fait sur les plantes magique du monde entier, de même Susan et Ron trouvèrent une chambre et la troisième portes.

Pour Serpentard, la couleur dominante était le vert et mis en valeur par des touches d'argents, la bibliothèque contenait de nombreux livres sur les potions et des explications très détaillés sur tous les ingrédients utilisés pour les fabriquer, ainsi que l'histoire des Serpentards, une cheminée recouverte d'argent contenait un grand chaudron et à coté une dizaines d'autre de toutes les tailles, la porte-fenêtre donnait sur le balcon qui donnait lui-même sur le lac noir, une table haute triangulaire et une basse, carré était l'une entourée de chaise et l'autre de cousin pour s'y installer, ainsi que la fameuse troisième porte.

Une fois que tous aient fait le tour des pièces, ils ouvrirent la troisièmes porte et se retrouvèrent tous dans une pièce circulaire qui communiquait avec les quatre chambres des fondateurs.

« ~ C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demande Fred quand tous furent assis devant la table ronde qui occupait en grande partie la pièce circulaire.  
~ Ça ne peut pas être les chambres des fondateurs, c'est trop petit. Remarqua Susan.  
~ Et puis c'est pas au bon endroit pour Poufsouffles et Serpentard, l'une préférait rester prés des cuisines, l'autre avait une affinité avec les cachots où il pouvait faire ses potions tranquillement. Continua Hermione.  
~ Alors comment explique tu qu'il y ait des chaudrons, des plantes, des manuels et un endroit pour les duels ? Question Deam.  
~ C'est peut être un endroit où ils pouvaient faire des recherches, comme des laboratoires. Avança Harry.  
~ Et les chambres alors ?  
~ Pour se reposer, elles ne sont absolument pas luxuriantes, hors Serpentard a une certaine idée de la décoration de ses appartements comme dans la chambre des secret et là à part un lit et des toilettes il n'y a rien.  
~ Ha oui, donc ils font des recherches ici, et quand ils sont trop fatigués, ils se reposent dans ces petites chambres pour ne pas traverser tout le château ? Compris Neville.  
~ sans doute.  
~ Mais cette pièce n'était pas là quand nous avons trouver ce lieu. Indiqua James.

~ Ici, c'est comme une salle de réunion, où les quatre fondateurs peuvent se réunir pour discuter de ce qu'ils font sans pour autant entrer dans le domaine des autres. Argumenta Luke.  
~ Et les maraudeurs n'y avait pas accès parce que vous faisiez partie de la même maison, Gryffondore, nous on vient tous des quatre maisons donc on a accès à tout. Renchéri Ron.  
~ Ouais, mais ici ça ne va pas être pratique si personne ne peut aller dans le « laboratoire » des autres. Craignit Drago.  
~ On peut toujours essayer d'aller dans les autres « laboratoires ». proposa Harry. »

D'un seul mouvement, les Serpentards du groupe essayèrent d'entrer dans un des labos des autres fondateurs sans résulta, puis Susan ouvrit la porte des Poufsouffles et fit entrer avec elle l'un des Serpentards, cette fois s'ils réussirent à passer.

« ~ Pas pratique si on doit accompagner les uns les autres dans nos labos, ça sert a rien. Opposa Harry.  
~ Bas on peut peut-être trouver un plan montrant où trouver une pièce plus grande, avec les quatre domaines de prédilections des fondateur réunis au même endroit. » Expliqua Théo.

Quand il eu fini de parler, la pièce où ils trouvaient grandi d'un seul coup en triplant de taille, le long des murs, on pouvait trouver des bibliothèques remplis de livre soit rouge et or, soit vert et argent, soit bleu et bronze ou encore noir et jaune, avec quelques tables avec plus ou moins de place, des chaises, des coussins et des poufs de toute taille ainsi qu'un coin réserve aux potions, aux duels, aux recherches astrologique ainsi qu'une petite serre.  
« ~ Ou suffit de le demander. Rigola Daphné.

~ C'est génial ! Le château nous aide quoi qu'il arrive et n'importe où on se trouve. Se réjouit Luke.  
~ Je pense que le château se pliait aux volontés des fondateurs et comme leur magie imprègne encore cet endroit, il ne peut pas savoir si c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a donner l'ordre ou nous. Argumenta Hermione.  
~ Comment tu sais ça ? Interroge Fred.  
~ Je le sais c'est tout. Fit énigmatiquement Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
~ Bas oui, voyons Fred c'est logique, tout le monde sais ça. Renchéri George en copiant l'attitude d'Hermione.  
~ Eh, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, ce n'est pas parce que les Gryffondores sont débiles que les autres le sont forcément aussi. S'indigna la Serdaigle, sous les protestations des Gryffondores présent et le rire des autres.  
~ Si on se mettait au travail, faut sécuriser l'endroit, le tableau n'est pas utile si quelqu'un le défonce, nous on ne l'a pas fait parce qu'on est gentil, mais d'autres n'auront pas cette bienveillance. Coupa Harry.  
~ On s'en occupe. Firent justement les Gryffondores.  
~ Bien, maintenant que les fonceurs sont partie, les cerveaux vont pouvoir travailler à un plan qui fera perdre la tête à la brigade inquisitoriale et peut être celle d'Ombrage. Reprit Harry.  
~ Ça c'est méchant pour les Gryffondores. Rigola Drago. Mais bon, t'a raison, les plans des rouges et or sont souvent foireux. ».

Quand Fred, George, Ron, Neville et Deam revinrent dans le QG des Anges, un plan à 5 étapes avait été mis en place avec toutes les idées qu'ils s'étaient donnés dans le train.  
Tactiquement, quand une équipe mettait en place un piège, une seconde équipe surveillait les couloirs avec la carte des maraudeurs et prévenait les autres grâces au miroir à double sens que tout le Clan avait sauf les membres les plus ressent (Drago et Deam), Fred et George n'en font pas partie, ils sont justes en coopération avec les autres. Heureusement pas tout le monde n'a cours en même temps du coup, il a toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller et déclencher les blagues  
Le soir même Hermione et Susan furent de corvée de surveillance et le reste des Anges mirent en place les nombreux pièges qui se déclencheront tout le lendemain, lundi 8 avril 1996.

Attention moment horrible où toute personne trop sensible devrait s'abstenir de lire ses lignes :

Comme tous les matins depuis bien huit mois Dolores Ombrage, se leva de son lit, se retourna pour le refaire, tout d'abord prendre le pli du drap rose et le faire revenir sur le coussin rose avec un chaton brodé en dentelle blanche, sans oublier d'y donner de petits coups pour lui redonner une forme plus ronde. Ensuite prendre la couette rose et blanche et la rabattre sur le tout, tout en passant la main dessus pour le lisser, attraper la robe de chambre rose avec des fleurs rouges magiquement figées dessus, l'enfiler, et se diriger dans la salle de bains, se déshabiller (je ne vais pas raconter ce qui s'y passe se serait trop insupportable). Après avoir pris sa douche, regonfler ses cheveux pour qu'ils enserrent ça tête de façon à remonter légèrement sur la fin, prendre son gilet en fausse fourrure rose claire qui ira parfaitement avec le haut et la jupe rose pale, mettre les chaussures rouge claire qui lui font gagner dix centimètres. Maudire profondément les élèves pendant le trajet, inspirer et expirer lentement avant d'afficher un sourire de bonne humeur et pénétrer dans l'enfer de la grande salle, parcourir l'allée centrale sous le regard de ses mollusques dégénérés, sourire et faire un signe de tête aux professeurs et dire bonjour au directeur, s'asseoir.

Vous avez compris, vous étiez dans la tête de la Grande Inquisitrice.Ça y est vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture.

Les problèmes pour la brigade inquisitoriale commencèrent à 9h pile, avec deux élèves de troisièmes et quatrième années qui eurent mal à la tête avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, comme les professeurs sous ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice ne devait jamais quitter leur poste pour n'importe quelle raison, ils firent appel à la brigade pour accompagner ses deux élè le chemin les deux élèves ainsi que les brigadiers rencontrèrent deux crapauds particulièrement visqueux, mais n'y firent pas plus attention que ça, pensant que ces deux crapauds avaient étés perdus et que leurs propriétaires les cherchaient. **  
**Ensuite, à 10h00, 5 personnes furent prises de mal de crâne intense, la encore 5 brigadiers les escortèrent, et une fois de plus ils croisèrent 5 crapauds.À 11h, 15 personnes eurent mal à la tête, encore une fois 15 brigadiers les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie et la, ils rencontrèrent 22 crapauds (2+5+15 et je précise que la brigade inquisitoriale est composée de 20 élèves de la cinquième année à la septième).À midi, rien ne se passe plusieurs personnes racontèrent qu'ils avaient été pris de douleur à la tête, mais heureusement après une potion tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Puis les cours reprirent à 13h, cette fois 22 élèves eurent mal à la tête dons deux brigadiers, qui eux avaient aussi fait état de leurs interventions du matin pour des problèmes de santé pour certains de leurs camarades, mais Ombrage leur dit que c'était simplement une coïncidence, du coup les 20 brigadiers moins 2 durent faire les quelques allers-retours pour accompagner tout le monde à l'infirmerie et donc courir à travers tout le château pour les récupérer sans trop déranger ceux qui travaillaient. À 14h, 30 élèves durent aller à l'infirmerie, et cette fois si sur leur chemin les brigadiers rencontrèrent 42 (2+5+15+20) crapauds plus moches les uns des autres et de couleur parfois bizarre (bleu, jeune, rouge, marron, jeune, rose...) toujours autant baveux et visqueux.  
À 15 heures, les brigadiers durent escorter 50 élèves avec l'aide de la Grande inquisitrice en personne, et croisèrent 102 crapaud (2+5+12+20+60) cette fois-si Ombrage les remarqua aussi et se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant de crapaud dans le château.  
Enfin à 16h l'enfer se termina en apothéose, avec 100 élèves à accompagner pendant toute l'heure, et 200 crapaud, les élèves qui n'avaient pas cours purent voir les brigadiers et la grande inquisitrice courir dans tous les sens, répondent sans arrêt aux appel des professeurs pour faire évacuer un élève, mais ils oublièrent que les crapauds ça bave et que grâce à un sortilège, cette bave ne peut ne pas sécher et rester glissante toute une journée, ce qui eu pour résulta des gamelle en tous genre, les autres élèves ne firent eux même pas gaffe et glissèrent eux aussi, tombant parfois dans les escalier se foulant une cheville, un poignet (en se rattrapant pour ne pas tomber, on met souvent les mains en arrière paume vers le sol et on attiré sur le cul et les mains qui morflent).

L'infirmière fut débordée et comme les seuls élèves qui pouvaient l'aider était occuper à récupérer des élèves qui avaient soit mal à la tête soit c'était fait mal en chutant, elle faillit faire une crise de nef en même temps que la brigade et la grande inquisitrice qui courait depuis le matin même dans tout le château, et était donc fatigué. Heureusement, pour eux, les anges eurent aussi des dégât, car pour éviter d'être incriminé, ils avaient, pour 5 d'entre eux, fait un voyage à l'infirmerie pour les bobos à la tête et Dean remporta malgré lui la palme de la plus belle chute dans les escaliers :

« ~ bas, alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demande Ron, alors que tout le clan était là.(Fred et George n'y étaient pas, ça aurait fait trop louche)  
~ Putain, je me suis fait avoir comme un con, je revenais du dortoir après avoir monté mes affaires de cours, et la paf ! dans le dernier escalier avant le hall d'entrée, j'ai glissé sur un crapaud qui dormait tranquille pépère.  
~ Et ensuite il a fait le saut de l'ange comme pour plonger dans une piscine avec les bras écarter et à atterrir la tête la première au milieu du hall. Continua Neville qui était avec lui à ce moment-là.  
~ Le crapaud va bien, au moins ? Demanda Drago.  
~ Ça va pas trop mal ? Questionna en même temps Hermione.  
~ T'a sollicitude me va droit au cœur, Drago, non ça va Hermione, juste une belle bosse au crâne. »

Puis tous rirent à l'imitation de Deam qui chute par Neville qui se jeta lui-même sur un lit pour éviter de se faire mal, l'infirmier leur cria de DÉGAGER ! Quand elle les entendit rire et s'esclaffer comme des cons.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, la une de la gazette affichait « DES CRAPAUD EN VADROUILLES ET UNE INFIRMERIE DÉBORDÉE » avec en gros plan une photo des portes de l'infirmerie avec un certain nombres d'élèves qui en sorte et qui y rentre, signé par Coline Crivey, quand tous virent qui avait signé, le jeune Gryffondore fut ovationné par les trois quart de la Grande Salle, Ombrage voulut le punir de se qu'il avait fait mais Neville et le reste du Clan s'interposa :  
« ~ C'est une honte pour l'école de faire paraître une telle photo. S'indigna la Grande Inquisitrice.  
~ Pas plus que de vous avoir dans ses murs. Voulut répondre un grand nombre d'élèves et certains profs.  
~ Grâce à cette signature, je peux vous coller ce soir et le reste de l'année. Continua Ombrage.  
~ Pourquoi ? S'exclama le photographe en herbe.  
~ Pour avoir dégradé l'image de Poudlard.  
~ Impossible de le coller Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, les heures de colle et autres punitions ne sont applicables que dans un cadre scolaire, or une photo dans un journal n'y entre pas puisque la photographie n'est pas enseigné. Intervint Harry.  
~ Comment ça ? Il l'a fait sur ses heures de cours, donc ça entre dans le cadre que vous définissez M. Potter.  
~ Ha, non, j'ai pris cette photo à 16h j'avais plus cours à cette heure. Contra le quatrième année, en sortant son emploi du temps.  
~ Donc je ne peux rien faire ? Demanda la professeur de DCFM à Albus Dumbledore en se tournant ver lui.  
~ Hélas, je crains que ses élèves connaissent aussi bien que vous et moi le règlement de cette école, et nous devrions leurs en être reconnaissant d'agir en toute l'égalité. Renchérie le directeur.

~ Bien, M. Potter, on se retrouve en cours de DCFM dans 2h. » Conclu Ombrage en jetant un regard qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui, aussi efficacement qu'un Avada.

Alors ? cela vous a-t-il plus, la suite de l'opération ORAC la semaine prochaine, si je ne suis pas mort de fatigue avant ;-).


	36. Chapitre 35 : Découverte de la vérité

Bonjour les gens vous allez bien ?

Moi la pêche, c'est bientôt la rentrée ! Ouais je sais vous avez pas envie d'y aller, surtout que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, pour rien vous gâcher je vous le dirait à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 :** Découverte de la vérité.

Malheureusement pour Ombrage la deuxième journée de révolution se passa comme prévu pour les Anges, un grand nombre d'élèves eurent la chiasse pendant une heure quand elle se déclarait, et donc ses élèves créèrent des files d'attente aussi longue que certains couloirs, et malheureusement pour certains, les toilettes avaient subi un sortilège régurgitent quand elles étaient pleines et qu'il n'y avait plus personne dessus, pendant toute la journée la brigade du géré les files d'attente et nettoyer les toilettes salies, car Rusard n'arrivait pas à faire face au problème; les brigadiers demandèrent de l'aide mais à chaque fois qu'un prof décidait de donner de son temps pour annuler le sortilège posé sur les toilettes, celui-ci disparaissait mystérieusement et revenait quand le prof était partie, Les Ange y veillaient grâce aux doubles équipés surveillance/mis en place des pièges.

Puis à midi un couloir fut transformé en désert, celui du quatrième étage qui contenait une vingtaine de salle de cours, il y faisait chaud (35°c), des points d'eau y étaient installés devant chaque porte, la chaleur y était étouffante et le sable (au sol) rentrait dans les chaussures, pour supporter (ou essayer) cette canicule, les professeurs qui faisaient cours dans ce couloir avaient aligné des parasols pour permettre à leurs élèves de patienter entre deux cours.

Ombrage voulut intervenir mais à chaque fois qu'elle lançait un sort pour annuler le désert, la température augmentait de 1°C, ce qui fait qu'avant qu'elle ne s'avoue vaincu, la température avait grimpé de 10°C passants de 35 à 45°C, elle fit de ce fait appel à tous les professeurs disponible pour détruire ce phénomène, mais personne ni réussi, enfin théoriquement Flitwick aurait pu le faire en moins de 2 secondes mais préféra le laisser en état car selon la Grande inquisitrice il n'était pas compétent pour autre chose que de donner des cours, mais promis à la place de faire des recherches pour résoudre ce problème; bizarrement ses recherches n'ont jamais abouti.

Le petit professeur profita de ce couloir pour justement enseigner à ses élèves des sortilèges pour faire baisser leur température corporelle ou se protéger des coups de soleil... Ombrage et la brigade ne connaissant pas le premier sortilège durent faire des allers-retours dans la fournaise et devenir rouge cramoisie à la fin de la journée. À la fin de la journée le désert disparu du couloir, pour réapparaître dans un autre couloir moins fréquenté, celui que tous les Serdaigles empruntent pour aller dans leur salle Commune. Cette fois-ci encore Ombrage et la brigade furent mis en difficulté pour la deuxième journée consécutive, tous pensèrent qu'ils étaient réellement incompétents, la brigade de son coté commença à râler qu'ils récoltaient toujours le boulot ingrat que la Grande Inquisitrice ne voulait pas faire.

Le mercredi qui suivit la gazette refit étalage des problèmes que l'école subissait en mettant en première page une photo de sixièmes de toutes les maisons les pieds en éventails, allonger dans le sable en train de bronzer avec (idée des né de moldu) chapeau de paille, maillot de bain et verre à la mains, encore une fois signé par Crivey, une fois de plus Ombrage regarda les heures donner par ses élèves pour voir si personne n'avait cours à l'heure où la quatrième année affirma avoir pris cette jour fut marqué par une épidémie de fièvre, sous la supervision d'Hermione, les Anges n'avaient pas distribué beaucoup de bonbons qui rendent malade, car la fièvre peut se rependre très facilement étant contagieuse, mais cela ne suffit pas, car la moitié de l'école fut malade ce jour-là, les cours furent annulés et tous les professeurs réquisitionnés pour aider, tout cela sous les ordres de Dumbledore, qui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire endigua l'épidémie et à 16h pile plus personne n'était malade, de son coté la Grande inquisitrice fut bien incapable de répondre aux questions, à savoir : pourquoi autant de malades ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas agi aussi rapidement du directeur ? Et encore d'autre sur le fonctionnement de son système, et la réponse à ces questionné se résumait bien souvent à : parce qu'elle est incompétente.

Mais toujours soutenu par le Ministère, elle contra tous ça en accusant que c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui avait organisé tout cela pour la déstabiliser et reprendre le pouvoir qu'il n'avait théoriquement plus, et justifiait ses faits par la rapidité dont ont fait preuve le corps enseignant et Dumbledore pour éliminer cette épidémie. Peu d'élèves le cru, mais ce n'était pas le cas des parents qui n'étaient pas totalement au courant de ce qui se passait réellement dans le château où leurs enfants étaient censés apprendre et non pas tombés malade tous les jours. Personne ce jour-là ne fit attention au marais portatif qui recouvrait tout le couloir du septième étage de la tour où logeaient les Gryffondores, qui de ce fait ne pouvaient atteindre leur salle Commune et leurs dortoirs qu'en barque (fournie par les créateurs du marais). Ceux qui s'aperçurent de cela comparèrent le marais au désert qui avait pris ses quartiers dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des Serdaigle et comprirent que quelqu'un s'amusait à transformer les couloirs en piège plus où moins marrent.

Encore une fois personne ne fut en mesure de le détruire et Ombrage accusa encore une fois Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas être mis en cause puisqu'il n'avait quitté son bureau que pour aider à faire face à l'épidémie de fiè les Anges cette journée fut autant bénéfique que désastreuse car Ombrage avait réussi à retourner un de leur fait contre Dumbledore, mais l'attitude de la brigade montrait clairement qu'elle se retrouvait de plus en plus seule face à eux, car trois brigadiers avaient déjà posé leur démission et il restait encore deux jours pour faire en sorte que le reste de la brigade démissionne elle aussi. En plus ils réservaient un beau spectacle pour vendredi. Mais avant cela il fallait passer par jeudi.

Afin d'éviter que Dumbledore ne soit encore accusé, la vague de saignement de nez fut annulé mais à la place tous les escaliers furent transformés en toboggan géant, pour cela les Anges avaient eux besoins des connaissances des fantômes pour savoir comment immobiliser les escaliers mouve, et ils ne réussirent qu'a les arrêté pour une seule journée, de ce fait à 8h toute la maison Gryffondore et Serdaigles arrivèrent dans la Grande salle en glissant sur le cul et atterrissant sur d'immense cousin afin d'éviter de s'éclater la tête par terre, Ce qui n'empêcha pas bien sur de faire crier ceux qui étaient déjà entrain de descendre les escaliers quand ceux-ci se transformèrent, et les cris les plus mémorables furent celui d'Ombrage et de Rusard qu'on entendit dans tout le château jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous deux en de rage elle entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers les Anges qui mangeaient tranquillement à la table des Poufsouffles.

« ~ Je veux les noms des responsables immédiatement. Cria-t-elle

~ quoi ? Demanda faussement étonné Harry et le reste des Anges.

~ Je sais que ce qui se passe ici depuis le début et de votre faute, vous voulez vous venger du fait que j'ai enfermé votre bestiole dans une cage. Continua-t-elle de crier en postillonnant.

~ Salazar s'est vengé tout seul en vous faisant vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce que vous le relâchiez, Madame la Grande inquisitrice. Répliqua Harry en s'essuyant le visage des postillons, alors que Salazar rigolait tout seul de ce que venait d'évoquer son maître.

~ Je sais que depuis le début vous cherchez à plonger dans le chaos l'école et le monde sorcier Britannique afin de vous emparer avec Dumbledore du poste de ministre de la magie et que puisque je me dresse devant vous vous cherchez à m'humilier et prétendre qu'un mage noir et de retour. »

la seule réponse à cette tirade fut que toute l'école explosa de rire, et beaucoup crièrent au complot de façon tellement dramatique que ça ressemblait trop à du foutage de gueule pour être vrai. Ne pouvant rien ajouter de plus Ombrage repartit aussi sec vers son bureau mais fut coincé par les escaliers qui refusaient de la laisser montée puisqu'elle était la seule à les emprunter. En faite l'astuce était qu'il fallait être au moins trois à vouloir monter pour que les escaliers ne se retransforment en marche mais si quelqu'un avait le malheur de descendre au même moment, les escaliers se transformaient en toboggan tout le monde redescendait.

Ce qui obligea Ombrage à mettre en place sa brigade pour qu'un escalier sur deux soit utilisé pour monter et l'autre pour des malins échappaient à la vigilance de la brigade et sautaient carrément dans l'escalier pour le faire se transformer en toboggan sous les injures de tous ceux qui avaient la mal chance de les croiser.

Dans l'ensemble tous s'amusaient bien, et n'hésitaient pas à redescendre les escaliers pour les remonter et les re-redescendre.

À midi un nouveau temps portatif fit son apparition cette fois devant la porte menant à la salle Commune des Serpentards, la toundra comme l'appelait George, était comme le désert, mais recouvert de neige et de glace, avec comme prévu des petites zones où il faisait plus chaud et ainsi mourir d'hypothermie en voulant le traverser d'un seul coup, mais les Anges n'avaient pas fait attention à quelque avait le pouvoir élémentaire de la glace et donc traverser cette zone ne lui posait aucun problème et la Grande Inquisitrice fondit sur l'occasion pour l'accuser de tous les problèmes qui se déroulaient dans le château, heureusement pour Harry, aucun professeur ne pouvait le relier directement avec ce temps portatif et tous deux autres déjà apparu, puisqu'il n'était pas dans les zones du château où ils sont apparus quand ils avaient été mis en place (a chaque fois Harry était soit en cours soit à l'opposé). Et le fait que Harry soit un élémentaire de la glace ne prouvait rien puis que des sortilèges la contrôlant existaient et étaient à la portée de ceux qui se donnent la peine de les apprendre.

Déçu elle repartie bredouille sous le regard de tous, Harry lui souriait comme un gamin devant un magasin de bonbon, content que les professeurs le défendent quoi qu'il arrive, enfin, oui ils le défendent parce que c'est dans leurs intérêts que la brigade et Ombrage disparaissent ou quitte l'é âce à la toundra on put voir que les Serpentards étaient plus ou moins doué sur de la glace, avec le renfort d'un certain nombre de chutes, glissade à peu près contrôler (ou pas du tout quand elle se terminait par la rencontre avec un mur ou une autre personne) beaucoup ragèrent en voyant Harry travers ça les doit dans le nez sans même déraper, et oublièrent se détaille quand ils virent Daphné se casser la figure et entraîner Harry avec elle, ce qui cassa un peut le mythe.

Le vendredi qui suivit ne présenta pas les problèmes d'ordre disciplinaires qu'avait connu Poudlard le jour précédent parce qu'Ombrage y avait veillé, en interceptant le courrier de Crivey qui contenait là aussi une photo de Poudlard, du couloir envahi par la neige et la glace, avec les Serpentards qui y faisaient de la glisse. Colin en parla à Neville et les jumeaux qui lui promirent de faire ce qu'il faut pour le venger (elle est de toute façon déjà prête).

Puisque aujourd'hui était le dernier jour, où ils pourront agir sans que les profs ne disent quelque chose, après ils reprenaient leurs rôles et cela aurait été trop compliqué s'il fallait gérer les profs et Ombrage. Donc les Anges mirent le paquet, en plus des pièges et blague du jour : les portes fermées (avec impossibilité de les ouvrir) plus invasion d'animaux en tous genres et de toutes les matières (bois, glace, pierre, Neige, terre, boue...) avec l'apparition aussi d'une jungle dans le couloir menant à la salle Commune des Poufsouffles, où ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans rencontrer une plante qui au mieux les laissait passer, au pire essayait de les bouffer, ce qui empêchait les noirs et jaunes de passer par la voie terrestre et d'utiliser des lianes en mode Tarzan ou pour les plus flemmards des Tyroliennes.

Les Anges utilisèrent pour la première fois la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, qui placé de façon stratégique et aléatoire, plongeait dans le noir tout un couloir pendant minimums 20 minutes, de plus ils avaient réussi à la modifier la rendent de toutes les couleurs, (bleu, jaune, rouge, noir, or, bronze, vert et argent, plus arc-en-ciel) de plus ceux qui traversaient les couloirs ainsi transformés se recevaient une peinture qui colorait tout (habit + peau) pendant toute la journée, le plus rare était de trouver à la fin de la journée une personne non colorée, même les professeurs en subirent les conséquences. Entre autres McGonagall était ainsi de couleur verte, Rogue était rouge, Chourave bleue et Flitwick jaune car ils ne s'étaient pas méfié et avaient pensé que les Anges n'oseraient pas les prendre pour cible même pour le dernier jour, et tous jurèrent de se venger.

Sauf Dumbledore qui après être passé dans un couloir arc-en-ciel était multicolore et en rigolait tout comme Ombrage (je précise elle rigolait moins que Dudu, voire pas du tout).La Brigade elle fut pourchassée toute la journée par les animaux qui avaient envahi tout le château, en plus de cela ils devaient faire attention au couloir, et aller chercher ceux qui y restaient trop longtemps, aux escaliers qui s'étaient encore une fois transformé en toboggan, rouvrir les portes condamnées (enfin essayer) et répondre aux différentes demandes d'aides des professeurs qui étaient selon ombrage incapable de gérer cette crise (le coup de l'inspection qu'elle leur a fait en novembre n'est pas bien passé, et leurs restait encore en travers de la gorge).

Bien sur quand Fudge arriva pour inspecter lui-même le château, Ombrage n'avait aucune preuve de qui avait cela, elle tenta quand même d'incriminer Harry et ses amis sans résultat, puis pour l'humilier encore plus, tous les professeurs travaillèrent ensemble pour annuler les différents pièges du château, ainsi il ne restait à la fin plus que la jungle Flitwick n'avait malheureusement (pour les Poufsouffles) pas encore trouvé comment l'annuler, les escaliers redevinrent des escaliers, les pièges qui contenaient la poudre d'obscurité avaient été détruits et les animaux aussi, les portes se rouvrirent. Le professeur de sortilège avait laissé une trace des différents temps portatifs à l'endroit où ils avaient été mis trouvé que c'était quand même de la belle magie. Tout cela devant Fudge qui repartit vert de rage (les profs n'avaient pas vu qu'un piège avec la poudre était encore actif) face à l'incompétence flagrante de sa Grande Inquisitrice.

Dans la tête de beaucoup d'élève (et des profs) cela signifiait qu'elle risquait d'être viré dans les prochaines heures, voire à la limite, jours. Dans tous les cas les Anges étaient gagnants car leur objectif premier avait été atteint peu avant le dîner quand toute la brigade inquisitoriale avait démissionné, traumatisé par la semaine qu'ils avaient vécue, ainsi les préfets retrouvaient leurs pouvoirs sur leurs condisciples.

Malheureusement aucune loi qui destituait la Grande Inquisitrice de son poste vit les jours la semaine qui suivit, d'autres par contre avaient été prononcé en çà faveur pour renforcer son pouvoir et trouver ceux qui avaient manigancé toute cette histoire, comme aucune limite ne fut énoncée Ombrage vit l'occasion parfaite pour attraper ceux qui lui avaient fait du tort. Les Anges avaient vu le coup arrivé, quand ils furent tous convoqué dans son bureau un par un samedi après-midi devant toute l'école, ils passaient tous un par un dans son bureau et avaient interdiction de parler avec ceux qui n'étaient pas encore passés devant la professeur de DCFM.

« ~ Entrez, M. Potter, je vous attendais. Indiqua Ombrage quand Harry entra en dernier dans son bureau.

~ Que me vaux le plaisir de me retrouver devant vous . Demanda pince sans rire la cinquième année.

~ Voulez-vous boire quelque chose . Questionna-t-elle sans relever la remarque du jeune homme.

~ Une tasse de thé. Lâcha-t-il finalement quand il vit qu'elle ne reprendrait pas la discussion avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

~ Parfait, maintenant monsieur Potter je souhaite que vous racontiez tout ce que vous avez fait la semaine dernière. » Proposa Ombrage après ce rassis derrière son bureau et avoir donné sa tasse de thé à son élève.

Harry sentit qu'il y avait un piège quelque part et entendirent clairement dans sa tête les paroles de Maugrey (le faux) VIGILENCE CONSTENTE, il posa les yeux sur ça tasse et compris qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans, du véritaserum, conclu-il en repensant au cours de potion qu'il avait eue en début de semaine, il espéra franchement que les autres avaient réussi à ne pas tomber dans le piège.

« ~ Lundi comme tous les lundis de cours je suis allé en cours de DCFM à 8 h... commença le jeune homme d'une voie plate sans expression et les yeux dans le vague (il calquait l'expression du visage de Croupton Junior) puis il récita tout ce qu'une semaine de cours impliquait.

~ Bien monsieur Potter, je vous remercie et je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine. » Termina Ombrage quand Harry s'était tue.

Quand il put partir il fonça directement dans le QG des Anges (en prenant des passages secrets et faisant des détours pour perdre les hypothétiques personnes qui le suivrait) où il trouvera le reste de ses amis, en entra dans la salle de réunion des quatre fondateurs il sut de suite qu'ils étaient fichus

« ~ Harry. L'accueillie Daphné.

~ Qui a parlé ? Opposa-t-il.

~ Nous. Se dénonça directement Fred, suivie par son frère Jumeau.

~ Je crois que j'ai lâcher des infos. Poursuivie Luke.

~ Ce n'est pas votre faute. Repris Harry. C'était du véritaserum, vous ne pouviez rien faire.

~ Si, on aurait pu s'en douter, elle a les pleins pouvoir sur le château, et quand elle nous a proposé du thé on aurait dû comprendre le piège, vous vous êtes compris et vous ne vous êtes pas fait avoir. Cracha George.

~ Je n'ai pu résister à la potion que grâce à Yugana. Les informa Daphné. Sans elle j'aurais moi aussi parlé.

~ De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, on connaît les risques, on a plus qu'à assumer. Exposa Théo. De toute façon notre but n'était pas de la faire partir mais de faire dégager la brigade, elle a eu plus de pouvoir, elle est monté en grade, ça veut dire que ça chute sera encore plus grande. Assena-t-il, d'un calme olympien.

~ Ouais il a raison. Le soutint Ron. Sans Rogue et son cours sur cette putain de potion j'aurais aussi tout balancé.

~ Pareil. Firent les autres.

~ Qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant ? Redouta George.

~ Bas, on risque d'être collé à vie, elle utilisera sans doute ses plumes à sang, et on risque de se faire épingler par ombrage des ces soirs devant toute l'école. Énuméra comme si ce n'était rien Hermione.

~ ON ne peut pas se battre contre l'utilisation du véritaserum . C'est illégal. S'insurgea Susan.

~ Pas si le ministre de la magie à approuver et comme il y a eu des résultats, il fera comme si ça venait de lui, et pourra montrer qu'il se soucie énormément de la tranquillité des élèves, et de leurs sécurités. Contra Harry.

~ Donc on va rien faire . Interrogea Deam.

~ Que fait une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Demande Drago.

~ Je sais pas.

~ Il donne le tout pour le tout. Indiqua Drago.

~ Mais on n'a pas rien à perdre si on n'est pas viré d'ici ce soir on a de la chance, alors si on a encore notre place ici à perdre. Le coupa Fred.

~ Elle ne pourra pas faire, on est tous mais avec Harry et elle sait que si lui est viré il trouvera une place dans les autres écoles d'Europe et sera encore moins tenable que s'il était ici. Avança Neville. Donc si on est viré nous aussi on pourra sûrement faire de même, perso ça m'arrangerait comme ça je pourrais retrouver Johanna à Dumstrang.

~ Ha oui, donc on fait quoi . Redemande Deam.

~ Emmerder le monde, c'est notre truc, trouvons quelque chose d'utile qui quand ça explosera fera BOUM ! et surtout montrons des demain qu'elle nous a pas mis à terre. Proposa Harry.

~ OUAIS ! » Lui répondit les autres.

Le week-end se passa sans encombre, ce qui inquiéta encore plus les Anges du chaos, ils savaient que quand ça tomberait, Ombrage se débrouillera pour que cela fasse mal. Ils en profitèrent pour se mettre à jour sûr leurs révision en vue des B.U.S.E./ A.S.P.I.C. Qui se dérouleront à la fin de l'année et remarquèrent que grâce aux différents sortilèges qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leurs blagues ils n'étaient absolument pas en retard et même en avance sur les autres, surtout en DCFM, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et potion les principales matières de leur cursus, Neville avait en plus des facilités en botanique, Susan, Hermione et Drago en Rune, Théo, Luke et Daphné en Arithmencie, Ron et Harry en Soins aux créatures magiques. Personne ne trouvait utile l'astrologie et Ron le seul à avoir pris Divination ne faisait rien pour réussir cette matière.

Mais tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il valait mieux gagner le maximum de B.U.S.E. pour ne pas se fermer des portes pour les métiers qui demandaient un certain nombre d'A.S.P.I.C. La semaine qui suivit ne fut pas une surprise pour eux, lundi ombrage retint l'attention de toute l'école en épinglant Les Anges du chaos et en les punissant de ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine dernière d'interdiction de sortie à pré au lard pour le reste de l'année, une heure de colle par jour pour le reste de l'année, l'obligation de rester dans la Grande salle ou la bibliothèque quand ils n'avaient pas cours, interdiction de communiquer entre aux même dans leur salle Commune où ils n'y allaient que pour dormir sinon ils devaient se rendre dans le bureau de leurs directeurs de maison, leurs chambres avaient été rendu individuelle. En clair Ombrage les maintenaient seuls et sans possibilités de communiquer pour éviter de se concerter et refaire les mêmes choses.

Les Anges se regardèrent du regard au moment où leur punition était prononcée et tous convinrent qu'il y avait une faille dans le système, rien ne les empêchait d'agir seul surtout qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait parlé d'exclusion ou de renvoi s'ils refaisaient une bêtise. Ensuite ombrage colla quatre heures Colin et tous ceux qui apparaissaient sur ses photos qu'il avait envoyées à la gazette. De plus tous comprirent que leur courrier était donc surveillé et beaucoup ce soir la crièrent à leur indépendance et leurs libertés de mouvement, de penser, et d'expression, et tous convinrent que Poudlard était devenu une dictature sous l'égide d'Ombrage. Et que font des adolescents en manque de liberté qui se voient perdre les seuls qu'ils avaient ?

Ils se soulèvent contre l'autorité. Et ça ombrage va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Par miroir à double sens le clan s'était mis d'accord, ne plus rien faire jusqu'à ce que le plan de Gellert, Scrimgeour et Sirius au ministère, qui devait révéler le retour de Voldemort, ne soient mis en place et face à lui seul tomber quelque personne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 31 janvier arriva très vite pour le trio, Gellert maîtrisait le sortilège qui faisait apparaître la marque des ténèbres, Sirius et Scrimgeour avaient un plan pour entrer et sortir du ministère sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, ils se cacheraient aux toilettes, Gellert pouvait entrer et sortir du ministère sans être contrôlé dans l'atrium grâce à son statut d'envoyer du gouvernement Russe et Sirius et Scrimgeour y indiquée par Rogue une équipe de Mangemort arriva à 22 hs00 pas une minute de plus, pas une minute de moins, elle étaient composée de 10 Mangemorts : Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Avery, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Augustus Rookwood, Jugson, Mulciber, mené par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ils se dirigèrent directement au département des Mystères pendant ce temps, Gellert prévenait le reste de la Résistance foudroyante que l'opération révélation avait commencée, le trio du attendre encore une heure pour voir de leurs cachettes : sur un des balcons de la salle de bal qui donne sur la porte d'entrée de cette salle, qui était ouverte et par où les Mangemorts seront obligés de passer pour se rendre dans l'atrium pour fois le groupe passe le trio pût clairement entendre les Mangemorts parler :

« ~ Attendez on est au ministère les gardes sont soit dans l'incapacité de nous attaquer soit pas encore avertie de notre présence, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller récupérer des infos en plus de cette prophétie.

~ Se ne sont pas les ordres du maître, notre mission était de la récupérer et de ce tiré, si on s'aperçoit que le ministère a été fouiller pendant la nuit notre couverture est foutu. Contre agressivement Bellatrix.

~ Et si on veut des infos on n'a qu'à demander à nos espions, ils sont là pour ça. Ajoute Rodolphus.

~ À oui t'a raison. Gloussa Crabbe. »

Puis les cheminées se firent entendre et les 10 Mangemorts sortirent du ministère pour se rendre directement au manoir des Malefoy (Voldemort l'avait investi avant que Drago et sa mère ne puissent le protéger et y retourner).Pendant ce temps avec d'infinies précautions les deux Aurors et Gellert sortirent de leurs cachettes et se rendirent directement devant la statue proclament la suprématie des sorciers sur le reste des êtres magique, tous trois la baguette levée, Sirius et Scrimgeour firent semblant de se battre et de rater à chaque fois leurs cibles pour cribler les murs de l'entrée d'impacts de sorts pendant que Gellert lançait la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la statue avant de faire comme ses deux camardes et détruire à moitié la pauvre statue qui n'avait rien demandé, avant que les gardes n'arrivent rameutés par le bruit du faux combat; Sirius prit en photo la scène et tous trois partirent avec une porte (fabriquée illégalement) pour atterrir en plein milieu de la forêt de Sherwood dans le comté de Nottinghamshire au centre de l'Angleterre avant de transplaner au square Grimmauld et de retourné dans la forteresse des Potter en Irlande.

À minuit la seul chose que dit Sirius à son filleule sont : « Mission accomplit » avant de s'endormir ne pensant pas plus que personne d'autre aux conséquences des actes du trio.

Au même moment un certain mage noir entouré de ses serviteurs les plus fidèles était sur le point d'écouter la fameuse prophétie qui changera le court de la guerre :

« ~ Bellatrix, apporte-la-moi. Ordonna Voldemort quand les 10 Mangemorts entrèrent dans le salon où s'étaient regroupés tous les mages à son service.

~ Tenez maître. Fit la Mangemort avec dévotion en présentant le butin de la soirée.

~ Parfait, Prophétie révèles-toi.

~ Bonjour ! S'exclame la voie d'Harry Potter

~ ou plutôt bonsoir. Coupa celle de Théodore. Ils doivent intervenir dans le plus grand secret donc ils doivent agir la nuit.

~ À oui, t'a raison, bon où en étais-je ?

~ Reprends depuis le début. Lui conseille une voix féminine (Susan).

~ Bonsoir. Recommença Harry avec une voie forte et claire. Je me présente pour les débiles qui savent pas qui je suis, je suis Harry Potter sorcier de 15 ans étudient à Poudlard passent probablement ses buses quand vous écouterez ça. Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que fait ma voie dans une boule de cristal . Pour vous répondre je dirais elle va vous raconter l'histoire d'une autre boule de cristal, qui a été enlevé par un jeune sorcier alors qu'elle reposait tranquillement dans un endroit où aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu, comme si personne n'y vivait, elle a été emmené dans un endroit inconnu puis fit une chute mortelle, après avoir révélé son contenu à son destinataire, se brisant en mille morceaux. Ça vous a plu .

Personnellement je trouve cette histoire affreusement tragique avant que celle que vous tenez dans les mains ne connaisse la même fin je voudrais vous demander, d'abord a Bellatrix Lestrange comment va ton bras ? Depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est rencontré. Ensuite mon chère ami Tommy ou Voldy pour les intimes comment va tu et surtout comment va ta mère sorcière et ton père mol... »

Perdant son sang-froid Voldemort vient de fracasser la malheureuse boule de cristal contre un mur.

« ~ Comment a-t-il pu oser faire ça ? Demanda fou de rage Tom Jedusor. Yaxley comment cela se fait-il que la prophétie a été prise sans que tu le saches ?

~ Je... je ne sais pas. Lâcha l'interpellé, en se jetant à terre pour implorer le pardon de son maître. Peut... peut-être que c'est grâce à cette garce de Bones au service juridique qui lui a permis de le faire sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

~ je veux que d'ici la fin dès vacance d'été elle soit morte.

~ Comme vous le désiré, maître.

~ Je veux aussi que quelqu'un me récupère la prophétie en entier, et j'espère que se sera toi Rogue qui me l'auras apporté.

~ Je ferais ce qu'il faut. Assura l'intéressé.

~ Bellatrix ! ~ Oui, maître ?

~ À tu appris d'autre chose pendant votre visite dans le ministère .

~ No, non maître, je ne vous ai ramené que la prophétie.

~ Tu me déçois, j'espère que pour toi tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

~ Ou, oui maître. Dit-elle en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

~ maître, que voulait dire Potter quand il a parler de votre p... »

Le Mangemort qui posa la question ne put la finir fauché par un sortilège mortel venant de son précieux maître.

Le lendemain un tremblement de terre secoua la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Cela commença par la une de la Gazette qui titrait : « Vous-savez-qui de retour ? Sans aucun doute. » Avec en photo l'atrium endommagé par des impacts de sortilège, ensuite elle enfonçait le clou avec « Le ministre de la magie, menteur ou pro-mangemort ? » Pour finir elle listait les nombreuses mesures à pendre pour se protéger des mages noirs (déjà publier par le chicaneur en septembre) et invitait la population sorcière à la plus grande prudence.

Au ministère de la magie c'était l'effervescence, des sorciers intriguer se mélangeaient à la masse des travailleurs du ministère pour constater par eux-mêmes ce que révélait la Gazette, d'autres faisaient de leurs mieux pour réparer le hall d'entrée et effacer le plus vite possible les stigmates de la bataille du ministère, les Aurors étaient présents pour renvoyer les curieux chez eux et expliquer qu'une édition spéciale de la Gazette les informera de ce qui se passe, les Langue-de-Plomb eux constatèrent qu'une prophétie concernant Harry Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui avait été volé. Apprenant cela le Ministre comprit que des Mangemorts avaient pénétré au ministère pour la prendre et signer leur méfait.

Du côté de la population outre les curieux qui avaient investi l'entrée du ministère, le reste de la population et surtout ceux qui avaient cru aux paroles d'apaisement de fudge commencèrent à crier à la démission du ministre de la magie pour son incompétence et les mensonges qu'il n'avait cessé de proférer depuis septembre, beaucoup voulurent s'excuser envers Harry et Dumbledore pour ne pas leurs avoir fait confiance depuis le début.

À la fin de la journée tous était d'accord pour se dire qu'ils avaient de suite cru aux paroles des deux sorciers et que personne n'avait écouté les mensonges de la journée était loin d'être fini, surtout pour le ministre de la magie qui vit une grande partit de se soutient lui faire défaut, de plus à midi un grand nombre de grand électeur (les familles sang pur + les familles qui ne sont pas forcément sang pur mais très riche) arrivèrent en formation grouper pour s'opposer à tous ceux qui osaient encore soutenir Fudge, à 16 h, il convoqua la presse et indiqua qu'il démissionnait de son poste de ministre de la magie. Une heure plus tard le Mangemagot votait pour que Scrimgeour prenne la tête du pays (par intérim) le temps que de vraie élection soit mise en place.

Je précise que tous les allier à Harry avait mené cette bataille de façon ordonnée pour ne pas s'éparpiller et éviter que quelqu'un d'autre moins favorable à leurs idées soit choisie, du côté des Mangemort à vers 20h ils en étaient encore à se crier dessus pour savoir qui était responsable de ce sortilège.

Voldemort fulminait, il écoutait inlassablement Bellatrix et les autres Mangemorts qu'il avait envoyé au ministère pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et tous dirent la même chose, comme il avait confiance à ses 10 Mangemorts il ne put en convenir qu'une seule chose, a les avait piégés, ses espions avaient été trompé par le manque de réaction de ses opposant et il ne devait son échec qu'a son propre plan.

Comme Voldemort ne faisait jamais d'échecs il reporta la faute sur l'un des Mangemorts qui était allé au ministère et son choix se porta sur Crabbe Senior qui passa le reste de la soirée à être torturé à coup de Dolorise et autres sortilège qui faisait mal sans pour autant donner la mort, quand Voldemort fut clamé il ordonna au politicien dans ses rangs de mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues de l'ex-chef des Aurors devenu Ministre de la magie.

D'ailleurs la résistance foudroyante avait réussi un autre coup de maître, Sirius se retrouvaient à la tête du bureau des Aurors. Et ça première décision, soutenue par Scrimgeour fut de placer tous ses collègues sous véritacerum pour trouver qui était sous l'emprise de l'imperium et qui était espion infiltré travaillant pour le terrible Mage noir.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plu ?

Bon la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que avec la rentrée je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir assurer la parution de la fic ainsi que son écriture, donc je met cette fic en pose, désolé, vraiment, et je vous dit à bientôt.


	37. chapitre 36 : la mort est belle, non ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Joyeux noël !**

 **Et oui je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (ou pas).**

 **Je sais que ça fait 4 mois que je n'ai pas donné de signe de vie, donc je vous rassure je suis bien vivant, je ne vous contacte pas depuis le royaume des morts =)**

 **Comme expliqué dans mon précédent chapitre, mes études de soins infirmier m'a pas permit de poster plus tôt, j'ai enchaîner les semaines de cours sans pouvoir soufflet et les semaines de stage sans me reposer et je suis enfin en vacance (première vacance depuis mai dernier puisque j'ai travailler à Macdo pendant 4 mois avant de rependre mes études =).**

 **Disclaime: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Luke et l'idée de cette fanfic, sinon l"univers harry potter appartient à JK Rolling =).**

 **Bonne lecture :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 :** la mort est belle, non ?

Pendant ce temps Gellert était retourné en Russie pour faire un rapport détaillé des derniers événements, dont notamment la grande révélation de la résurrection de Voldemort par le gouvernement magie Anglais, ainsi que le problème dû au fait qu'Ombrage contrôlait encore Poudlard, et donc que c'était la dernière poche de résistance de l'ancien pouvoir de Fudge.

« ~ Que préconisez-vous pour régler ce problème ? Demanda l'un des hauts fonctionnaires Russes, d'une voix qui se veut grave et impressionnante.

~ Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire, à part attendre que le jeune Harry Potter, la fasse partir.

~ En a-t-il les capacités ?

~ Lui et ses amis ont réussi à discréditer la Grande Inquisitrice alors que Fudge était encore au pouvoir, alors une fois qu'elle a perdu tous ses soutiens, et grâce à Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre de la magie d'Angleterre anciennement Chef du bureau des Aurors, elle n'a plus aucun soutien, et partira en un temps-record.

~ Parfait, continuez votre travail et la liberté serra à votre porté. » Termina le Ministre de la magie Russe.

Au moment où il sortit du ministère pour prendre un porte-loin qui le ramènera en Angleterre, en touchant la vielle botte, il eut un mauvais pressentiment comme si tout allait changer, comme si quelque chose de grave pour ses proches et amis allait arriver dans les jours qui vont suivre. Quand il heurta le sol anglais ce pressentiment ne fit que grandir dans sa poitrine, mais il transplana quand même jusqu'au square Grimmauld d'où il retourna à la forteresse des Potter.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre il croisa Remus, marquer par la précédente pleine lune qui lui avait été encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, car même si Rogue lui faisait la potion tue-loup, Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu, continuait toujours de l'appeler, pour qu'il le rejoigne dans les rend des partisans de Voldemort et résister à cet appel était quelque chose de douloureux car c'est son Alpha qui lui parlait, et on ne désobéit pas à son Alpha.

Une fois dans ça chambre Gellert souffla enfin, la rencontre avec les haut gradés du ministère avait été une bataille sans merci, où chacun de ses interlocuteurs avait essayé de découvrir plus que ce que lui voulait leur révéler, par la legilimancie, malheureusement pour ses opposants il n'avait lâché aucun secret qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre.

De plus il avait dû faire comprendre que l'entente entre Albus, lui et Harry était parfaite, alors qu'un faussé séparait maintenant Harry d'Albus qui avait perdu la confiance du jeune homme.

Puis il commença à chercher dans ses souvenirs ce qu'Albus lui avait révélé tout au long de cette année scolaire, depuis septembre, Dumbledore était à la recherche de deux choses, des Horcruxe et un certain Horace Slughorn qui d'après Albus détenait le moyen de faire disparaître à jamais se Seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis qu'ils cherchaient tous deux à mettre la main sur ses deux choses, ils s'étaient rendu compte que l'ancien Professeur de potion (qu'ils avaient tous deux connu) ne restait jamais au même endroit plus d'une semaine.

Gellert et Albus priaient à chaque fois pour qu'ils soient les premiers à lui mettre la main dessus et non pas les Mangemorts, car à ce moment-là, ils étaient sûrs de perdre un maître des potions plus que doué, mais aussi la guerre.

Albus craignait que Voldemort ne veille le récupère pour l'éliminer parce qu'il y longtemps de ça, Tom Jedusor s'était confié à son professeur de Potions sur une forme de magie très rare.

Manifestement les deux camps le cherchaient pour la même chose et Gellert savait qu'il le savait et que l'homme avait honte de ses souvenirs.

Grâce à une carte magique posée sur son bureau qui représente tout le Royaume-Uni, il sue que cette journée n'était pas si nulle que cela, car Slughorn venait de mettre le nez hors de ses protections et qu'il allait déménager sous peu, Gellert devait l'attraper à ce moment-là, seul instant ou les plans du vieux maître des potions étaient bancaux. Il transplana donc sans même en référé à Dumbledore au village qui était affiché sur la carte, se bougre c'était planquer à Godric's Hollow. Une fois sur place il vit que son objectif lui tournait le dos, mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas que celui-ci se retourna baguette en mains.

« ~ Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Horace d'une voix forte.

~ Je suis Gellert Grindelward et je souhaite vous parler, M. Slughorn. Répondit sincèrement l'ancien mage noir.

~ HA, c'est vous, j'ai cru que c'était ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle qui me traque depuis maintenant deux mois, pas très intelligents, si vous voulez mon avis, en ce moment ils sont encore à Londres dans ma dernière planque.

~ Parfait, j'ai une lettre de Dumbledore pour vous, il a du mal à trouver l'adresse où l'envoyer.

~ Je n'en veux pas je sais ce qu'il veut et il ne l'aura pas, je refuse de prendre part à cette guerre.

~ Alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Et sans prévenir Gellert l'immobilisa et transplana avec lui directement dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« ~ Albus, c'est moi Gellert, c'est notre jour de chance, on tient un de nos objectifs. S'exclama Grindelward d'une voix forte pour que le directeur, où qu'il soit dans son bureau puisse l'entendre.

~ Gellert combien de fois faudra te le dire, j'entends tout ce qui est dit, et même chuchoté dans ce bureau n'importe où je me trouve, tu viens de me griller les tympans. Se plaignit le vieil homme à la barbe blanche impeccable. Très beau travail, la carte a fonctionné.

~ Oui, à merveille et coup de chance j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions dans ma chambre quand elle s'est mise à parler.

~ Génial, maintenant emmène le dans la forteresse dans une des chambres pour inviter, je pense que Harry ne nous en voudra pas de ce petit arrangent. Nous le ferons participer à la réunion de demain, Ha et Horace, ne te considère pas comme prisonnier, je suis sûr que les livres que tu trouveras aux QG te plairont, remercie le jeune Harry pour cette si belle offrande. » Conclus Dumbledore avant de repartir on ne sait où.

Une fois arrivé à la forteresse, Horace ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur en réalisant où il avait atterri au côté de Gellert.

« ~ À qui appartient ce château ? Demanda presque de suite Slughorn.

~ Albus te l'a dit.

~ À Harry ? Comme dans Harry Potter ?

~ Exactement, c'est une de ces maisons qui appartienne à sa famille depuis des siècles, et il l'a proposé comme QG pour la Résistance foudroyante.

~ C'est quoi ça la Résistance foudroyante.

~ C'est le rassemblement des forces de l'Ordre du Phénix et celle du groupe que Harry s'est forgé quand Tommy est réapparu.

~ Albus a donc perdu le contrôle qu'il avait sur son élève.

~ Je vois que cela ne te surprend pas.

~ Depuis quelque temps je sais que le jeune homme est un Serpentard et qu'il en a toutes les caractéristiques, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous surprend tous que Potter soit indépendant de toute autorité et qu'il décide de qui tire les ficelles.

~ Vus comme ça, effectivement. Reconnu Gellert.

~ Je ne serais même pas surpris si tu me disais qu'entre les deux hommes c'est la guerre.

~ Bien deviné. Harry n'aime pas les secrets, ou alors il préféré être mis dans la confidence, qui dit Harry informé, le reste dès ses amis le sont aussi.

~ Ses amis ?

~ Il s'est très bien entouré et a une confiance aveugle en eux, comme eux en lui. Si tu eux je te les énumère : Daphné Greengrass, sa petite amie et Serpentarde, Hermione Granger, une né de moldu et Luke Grindelward, Serdaigles tous les deux, Deam Thomas, les jumeaux Wealsey et Neville Londubat tous à Gryffondores (Horace est très surpris à ce moment-là), Susan Bones et Ron Wealsey, à Poufsouffle et Theodore Nott, Drago Malefoy à Serpentard.

~ Deux fils de Mangemort ? Fit étonner le maître en potion.

~ Si tu doutes de leurs amitiés, Théo déteste son père depuis des années et Drago a perdu son père qui a servi de cobaye au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que celui-ci revive.

~ Donc le jeune Malefoy déteste le mage noir et aide Harry.

~ Pas seulement, ils sont amis maintenant. Tu croiseras Narcissa dans la forteresse, ah est j'ai une carte que Harry à fait lui-même pour éviter que les gens ne se perdent dans cette immensité.

~ Prévoyant le jeune.

~ Non, un grand sens de l'utilité, et surtout regardez votre carte, les zones en rouge vous n'y avez pas accès, en bleu est celles que tout le monde utilise et si vous tapez sur la pièce où vous voulez aller, des pas en jaune vous indique le chemin le plus court, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, avec l'aide du fantôme de James Potter ont réussi à refaire les enchantements, Runes et autres sorcelleries qu'ils avaient utilisés pour la carte des maraudeurs.

~ La carte des maraudeurs ?

~ Une longue histoire demandez leurs de vous expliquer quand vous les croiserez. »

Puis pensant qu'il avait tout dit, Gellert fit demi-tour avant de se retourner et d'ajouter : « ~ Ha et même si vous êtes curieux, ne cherchez pas à aller dans les zones en rouge, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et bien sur les portes de sorties ne s'ouvriront pas même si vous le demandez gentiment» Grindelward le dit tellement sérieusement que Horace n'eut aucun mal à le croire et se fit un mémo dans sa tête pour s'en souvenir.

Maintenant que Horace avait assimilé tout ce que venait de dire Gellert, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait absolument plus sortir de cet endroit, ne sachant pas où se trouvait la porte de sortie, ainsi que les cheminées reliées au réseau, ni s'il y avait une aire de transplanage. En clair Dumbledore l'avait encore une fois piégé, au nom d'un jeune homme. « Et merde » pensa-t-il. Se souvenant de ce que son kidnappeur avait dit-il demanda bêtement à voix haute, à la carte de l'emmener à la première bibliothèque la plus proche et fut surpris qu'elle le lui indique, il se promit de chercher et comprendre comment elle fonctionnait.

Après avoir lâché le maître des potions dans ses appartements, Gellert repartie une nouvelle fois pour sa chambre et contacta directement Albus :

« ~ C'est bon, il est en sécurité maintenant. Affirma-t-il.

~ Parfait, on tentera une approche après la prochaine réunion, qu'il voie comme nous fonctionnons et qu'on lui veut aucun mal, il se rendra compte, peut-être, qu'il est plus important que ce qu'il pense. Avança Dumbledore.

~ On prévient Harry et les autres.

~ Non, pas encore, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu pour virer Ombrage, mais ça sent pas bon, depuis qu'ils ont viré la brigade inquisitorial et se sont fait avoir, ils subissent les heures de colle les unes après les autres sans broncher et appliquent les sanctions qu'ils ont prises à la lettre, moi je dis y ont un truc qui nous échappe à tous et que quand on le saura ça sera trop tard.

~ Possible.

~ Enfin je sais que très souvent ils se retrouvent tous dans la forêt interdite, je pense qu'ils utilisent leurs formes anima gus, car ils se déplacent très vite et ne semblent pas faire autre chose.

~ Ils communiquent, Albus, les animaux n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, des gestes, des attitudes et des grognements suffisent.

~ Possible, faut les mettre quand même en garde que les centaures mon prévenu que des choses moins gentilles qu'eux rôdaient dans la forêt.

~ Des loups-garous ?

~ Entre autres, mais aussi des vampires et autres créatures du mal.

~ Oui je vais les prévenir, ils m'écouteront plus facilement que si c'était toi. Fit Gellert avec le sourire

J'ai compris, je cherche encore un moyen pour que Harry me refasse comprendre. »

Pendant ce temps-là à Poudlard, n'importe quel élève, n'importe quel professeur, ou encore n'importe quel elfe de maison, faisait la même conclusion que Dumbledore, le clan va passer à l'attaque sous peu, les couloirs étaient bien trop silencieux, les cours étaient bien trop calmes, et les repas trop biens orchestrés pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelques choses qui allaient bientôt exploser à la figure de la seule personne qui se réjouissait de ce silence : Dolores Ombrage.

Certain, trop optimiste ou pessimiste pensèrent que le groupe de Potter avait enfin été maté et qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé l'autorité qui les aurait fait plier. Ceux-là ne représentaient pas plus de 5% de la population de Poudlard.

D'un autre côté, les enfants de Mangemort où les pros-Voldemort ne savaient pas quoi faire, pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Potter et compagnie, il fallait déjà que l'un d'entre eux bouge ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, or, le petit doigt mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, et tous craignaient les foudres du Seigneur des ténèbres qui s'impatientaient de plus en plus. Car il réclamait vengeance, mais ce que retenait Voldemort c'était que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, froid comme la nuit…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

À la fin du mois de février une fois encore, le clan se retrouva dans la forêt interdite pour discuter, mais avant ils coururent tous de façon à tromper la vigilance de Dumbledore qui devait les espionner, la première fois que Harry leur avaient dit de faire comme ça c'est parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir des moyens de contrôler tout le monde sans que personne ne rend compte. Quand ils furent arrivés à leurs planques (une grotte dons l'entrée était cachée derrière des arbres et à l'opposé du nid d'Aragogue) chacun repris sa forme humaine.

« ~ Bonjour tout le monde. Scanda Luke, réellement heureux de pouvoir reparler à ses amis. (Tous lui répondirent de façon plus ou moins enjouer)

~ Bien, tout le monde est là ? Demanda Harry.

~ Oui, Hermione et moi sommes les derniers à rentrer. Confirma Théo.

~ Est-ce que les préparatifs sont près ?

~ Pour moi, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que la salle sur demande me donne exactement ce que je veux. Expliqua Ron.

~ Pourquoi t'a eu des problèmes ?

~ Disons qu'elle s'est montrée plus capricieuse que d'habitude.

~ D'accord. Fit Harry en souriant à la grimace qu'avait faite Ron. Pour mon par j'ai les livres qui nous seront utiles, notamment ceux en médicomagie, Sirius me les a envoyés, sans même se poser de questions.

~ Je pense qu'il a plutôt l'habitude de tes demandes et donc maintenant ça ne lui fait plus rien. Remarqua gentiment Hermione.

~ Aussi. Concéda le Survivant.

~ Avec Susan, on a interrogé pas mal de gens et tous sont intéressés par les cours de DCFM que nous proposons. Continua la Serdaigle.

~ Et on a réussi à créer un calendrier des entraînements plus ou moins stable qui permettra à tous de participer et surtout par niveau.

~ Parfait, le côté de l'Iceberg immergeait et prés. Est-ce que la surface de l'iceberg l'est aussi ? Demande Harry.

~ Oui, les cours de rattrapage et de soutien seront portées par les septièmes, et Ombrage a déjà fait comprendre qu'ils seront écoutés et que leurs propositions seront étudiées quand ils arriveront à créer un projet fiable. Intervint Théodore.

~ Ce qui veut dire ?

~ Que les septièmes années qui veulent faire du soutien aux autres élèves doivent créer une équipe « d'enseignants » et donner la liste des participants, sachant que ceux qui y participeront ne doivent pas être des « ennemis de la reine ». Expliqua Théo en miment à chaque fois les guillemets avec ses doigts.

~ Donc nous on sera plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Compris Luke.

~ Oui, mais je pense qu'on sera un fardeau que si on se trouve dans l'équipe d'enseignants, je suis sûr qu'ombrage sera heureux de nous voir demander de l'aide. Rigola Drago.

~ D'autres choses à ajouter ? Interrogea Daphné. (Tous lui répondirent par la négative). Bien on peut rentrer, donc.

~ Pas envie, on ne peut pas rester planqué ici jusqu'à ce que les autres règlent son compte à ce pouf de bonbon rose. Se plaignit Neville.

~ Qui aura le cran de faire ce que l'on fait ? Rétorqua gentiment Drago.

~ Personne. Lâcha après réflexion le Gryffondore. Oui je sais personne d'autre dans cette école n'en a les couilles, même les jumeaux préférer se tenir à carreau.

~ C'est sûr, plus je grandis plus j'ai l'impression que nous les sorciers ont et une belle paire de lâche quand même. Avoua Harry.

~ Pas étonnant que celui qui a un minimum de cran puisse faire tant de dégât sans que les autres réagissent. Continua Hermione.

~ Ha si, ils réagissent, en s'indignant et pour ça les sorciers sont forts, par contre pour le reste, il n'y a plus personne. » Rajouta Susan.

Tous soupirèrent face à l'incapacité de leurs concitoyens à se rebeller. Puis un à un toutes sortit de la planque pour retourner au château. Avant de partir Harry retint Daphné pour un baiser prolongé. « Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry » répondit Daphné, avec sincérité, en retour. Il la laissa partir et attrapant ses affaires il sortit lui aussi de la grotte, pour faire face à vingt sorciers qui l'entouraient.

« ~ Harry fait attention. » Cria Daphné plus loin.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe Harry n'osa pas sortir lui-même sa baguette et regarda autour de lui, ses amis avaient été enfermé dans des cages à animaux, suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent se retransformer en humain une fois dedans. Il comprit qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à fuir. Puis un rire tonitruant presque animalier s'éleva du groupe de personnes qui avaient leurs baguettes levées vers Harry.

« ~ Ainsi le grand Harry Potter, c'est fait piéger. Rigola méchamment l'homme.

~ Fenrir Greyback, ça sent tellement mauvais que je n'ai pas besoin de me demander qui tu es. Contra Harry. »

Le loup-garou se rapprocha tellement vite d'Harry qu'il ne pût voir, ni esquiver la gifle que lui assena son adversaire.

« ~ Ne joue pas au plus fin, avec nous tu n'es pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Gronda le loup-garou. Bien maintenant, que les points sur les i ont été mis, et que tu as fait les présentations pour moi, tu vas peut-être vouloir savoir pourquoi on est ici.

~ Pas vraiment, à part peut-être le comment, à la rigueur. Répondirent Harry en se massant la joue.

~ C'est simple, vous n'êtes plus dans les limites de protection de Poudlard, grande chance pour nous voie tu, elles se terminent là-bas. Expliqua Fenrir en pointant un arbre bien plus gros que les autres à une trentaine de mètres de leur position. J'ai une question à mon tour jeune loup, pourquoi en être sorti ?

~ Une erreur.

~ Qui va vous coûter cher. J'ai une mission à accomplir et un petit mot de la part d'un de tu'es plus grand admirateur. Fit ironiquement Greyback.

~ Tu parles de Voldemort. (Les vingt sorciers/loup-garou, frissonnèrent en entendant le nom maudit).

~ ne prononce pas son nom, idiot ! Cracha un des Mangemorts.

~ Bien, tu n'as donc pas peur de lui. Maintenant tu dois savoir qu'il n'est pas content du tout de tes dernières performances, il a quand même avoué que tu as joué d'une main à mettre en placer tes hommes aux ministères pour refaire la marque des ténèbres, et ensuite profiter du chaos pour installer au pouvoir ceux qui te sont proches et ainsi gouverner à ta guise le peuple sorcier.

~ Ton maître fait erreur, je n'avais pas vu jusqu'où pourrait aller mon idée de la marque, ce sont mes alliés qui y ont pensé seul, ils n'ont pas besoin d'ordre pour agir. Contrairement à vous nous sommes très nombreux à pouvoir réfléchir, alors que vous vous avez besoin d'un homme et de ses ordres pour agir. Pas étonnant que la guerre soit perdue d'avance pour vous.

~ Nous perdre ? Ce n'est qu'un contre-temps, bientôt tes « alliés » seront écrasés les uns après les autres et tu te retrouveras seul. Opposa Greyback. J'ai une nouvelle question, et c'est le pourquoi je suis là, que disait la prophétie ?

~ Ha, aucune idée, vous vous êtes trompé de cible, Dumbledore le sait, cet été il m'a fait prendre la boule de cristal et m'a dit de la lui remettre sans l'écouter pour éviter de donner cette information à des gens comme vous. Ensuite il m'a demandé de faire une fausse prophétie comme je trouvais l'idée marrante je l'ai écouté pour une fois. Je crois que vous l'avez reçu.

~ Exactement, et ça n'a pas plus au Seigneur.

~ Mon Dieu qu'il est susceptible (Seigneur/ Dieu vous comprenez la vanne ?).

~ Qu'importe, tu mens, donc je vais reposer la question : que dit la prophétie. »

Il se déplaça et sortit d'une de ces poches un pistolet moldu et le pointa sur la tempe gauche de Daphné.

« ~ Réponds si tu ne veux pas voir la cervelle de ta petite amie exploser ! Gronda le loup-garou, menacent.

~ Non, Harry ! Cria en retour la jeune femme. Ne lui dit pas ! Le supplia-t-elle.

~ Prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Intéressant, Greengrass, c'est ça. Que des traîtres à leurs sangs. Potter répond sinon dans trois secondes elle meurt ! »

Alors que tous étaient choqués de la tournure des événements, Daphné pleurait silencieusement, suppliant sans le savoir, Harry, de la sortir de là, lui essayait de garder son calme alors qu'il avait face à lui un loup-garou avec une arme moldue pointée sur sa petite amie, cela le tuait, il ne savait pas quoi faire et finalement il pensa : « et merde putain de prophétie, j'ai plus besoin de Daphné que de cette blague à laquelle deux hommes ont donné tant d'importance ».

« ~ Un, Deux... Greyback prenait son temps dans le décompte et faisait apparaître trois doigts qu'il abaissa les uns après les autres.

~ C'est bon je vais te la dire, approche je ne vais pas te manger. Fit Harry en pensant au meilleur plan pour l'éloigner le plus possible de sa petite amie.

~ Tu as quand même du cran, rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres et avec lui gouverner se monde ! Rajouta Greyback.

~ Tu la veux ta prophétie ou pas. Dit Harry en faisant semblent de s'impatienter.

~ Je t'écoute mon petit.

~ Tu n'as pas plutôt un papier, comme ça tu seras sûr de la lui transmettre correctement, je sais qu'un des vôtres l'a énoncé, mais à oublier des mots.

~ T'a raison, ses Rogue ne sont même pas capables de faire un espion correct. Sourit méchamment le loup-garou. »

Une fois la prophétie écrite, Greyback la lit pour vérifier que les éléments dont avait parler le maître y étaient mais :

« ~ Comment être sûr que tu ne nous mens pas ? Se méfiât Fenrir.

~ Tu peux que me faire confiance, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu inventer quelque chose alors qu'une arme m'est pointé dessus.

~ Ouais. » Il n'est, visiblement pas emballé par l'idée. « Je devrais peut-être prendre une assurance, et emmener un de tes amis, tien Malefoy et Nott, vous manquez au Maître et il souhaite vraiment vous rencontrer. Fit Greyback en tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

~ Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous Mangemort, et si mon père et déçu par mon comportement, tu peux lui dire que j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il meurt, ou pas, il est mort depuis longtemps pour moi. Cracha Théo.

~ Face de serpent ma privée du mien donc ne compte pas sur moi pour faire un bon toutou. Compléta Drago.

~ Eh bien vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, le seigneur aime ce genre de personne.

~ Dommage que nous nous ne l'aimions pas. » Amuser par la réplique Fenrir commença à rire de façon incontrôlée, il ne se contrôlait tellement plus qu'il se transforma en loup-garou. Tous furent choqués, même les Mangemorts qui l'assistaient commencèrent à avoir peur de lui.

« ~ Comment ? Fit Harry.

~ Privilège d'alpha. Fit difficilement Greyback, gêné par ses dents et son museau. Je peux garder mes esprits, réfléchir et comme tu l'entends parler, je suis aussi conscient, alors que le reste de la meute n'est que bête et férocité, c'est moi qui leur dicte le bon comportement, cela prouve aussi ma puissance, je suis le seigneur des loups-garous et personne ne pourra me résister. Sachez aussi que le venin coule toujours dans mes veines, le premier qui fait un pas de travers, je n'hésiterai pas à le mordre. » Menaça le serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Au même moment Harry sentie grâce au lien qu'il partageait avec son familier que la cavalerie arrivait, le souci pour lui c'est que personne ne se fasse mordre, il ne pouvait sortir sa baguette, les Mangemorts ont déjà les leurs de sortie et seront plus rapide que lui pour lui jeter un sortilège plus ou moins mortel, mais remarqua aussi que personne n'avait pensé à prendre celle de ses amis, ils étaient donc à 10 contre 20.

Dont un loup-garou qui s'en fiche de la pleine lune. Il croisa le regard de chacun de ses amis et leur dit silencieusement de se préparer, d'un mouvement fluide du bras qui passa inaperçu pour tous, Harry eut sa baguette en mains, les autres firent la même chose et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire tous immobilisèrent un Mangemort, le plus près deux pour ne pas leur laisser la possibilité d'esquiver.

Quand la lumière des sorts disparus, 10 Mangemorts étaient à terre, les autres se relevèrent :

« ~ Imbécile vous ne leur avez même pas pris leurs baguettes. Fulmina le loup-garou. Prenez-leurs. Ordonna-t-il. »

Mais aucun expelliarmus ne fonctionna, ne comprenant pas les Mangemort qui n'avaient pas le droit de les blesser (ordre du maître) s'échinèrent à lancer tous les sorts de désarmement qu'ils connaissaient, sans résultat, car le plus faible était absorbé par les protections qu'il y avait dans les bagues des adolescents et le plus puissant étaient contrés par des boucliers érigés par les prisonniers.

Alors que tous étaient concentré à soi doit se protéger en tentant quand même des sorts pour mettre ou court les Mangemorts Fenrir cria :

« ~ Arrêtez tous, où votre ami, je le mords. » Fit le loup-garou en tenant Harry par les cheveux et l'immobilisant grâce à son bras posé en travers du corps du jeune homme.

Tous se posèrent la question du comment, car il y a deux minutes Harry était debout baguette pointée sur les Mangemorts, mais le fait est que tous deux avaient dû combattre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient car, Harry saignait du bras droit à cause d'une profonde griffure. Et Greyback saignait de la jambe. La deuxième question est donc pourquoi Fenrir saigne-t-il de la jambe.

« ~ Tu m'a peut-être eut avec ton sort de coupure, mais il m'en faudra plus pour m'arrêter, votre rébellion et terminé, lâchez vos baguettes et ne faites pas un geste le temps qu'on les ramasse, sinon il se pourrait bien que votre ami n'ait des problèmes. Harry, Harry, Harry. Gronda savoureusement Greyback. Voix tu, le grand Seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit qu'il serait déçu si l'un d'entre vous ne ressortait pas de cette confrontation avec de belles cicatrices, et je pense qu'il sera heureux de savoir que tu lui seras fidèle maintenant. »

Puis avec une lenteur extrême greyback baissa la tête pour la rapprocher de plus en plus du cou d'Harry, ses amis s'époumonèrent pour empêcher Fenrir de faire l'irréparable, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre les vingt Mangemorts les tenaient en joue (les dix qui n'avaient pas été touché ont réanimé ceux qui s'étaient fait stupefixer)

Dans un immense bruit et une explosion de lumière 15 sorciers débarquèrent en plein milieu de la forêt, soutenu par deux familiers fou de rages, Yugana, la Boursouf de Daphné quadrupla sa taille et écrasa sur le coup deux Mangemorts qui ne l'avaient pas vu se faufiler après deux, c'était aussi les deux Mangemorts qui menaçaient ça maîtresse, qui récupéra en même temps ça baguette, Sirius, Gellert, Amelia, Dumbledore, Minerva, Maugrey, Remus, Tonks, les parents de Neville, le père de Susan, Narcissa et les parents de Daphné suivirent et bombardèrent de sorts les 17 Mangemorts qui restaient; tout fut terminé en un rien de temps (ça ne dura pas longtemps, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas opposé une grande résistance face à des parents et combattants surentraînés) quand un crie perça le silence qui suivait la fin de la bataille où tous les combattants se regardaient pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un de blesser ou pire au sol.

Ce crie déchira la nuit tel un couteau surchauffé coupant du beurre (très efficace), il provenait de Daphné qui de suite après la bataille c'était projeter vers l'emplacement où Harry et Greyback étaient supposés être. À genoux face à deux corps, Daphné pleurait, quand tous la rejoignirent, tous purent voir Harry allongé sur l'herbe, une profonde morsure lui avait arraché la moitié de l'épaule gauche et saignait abondamment. À côté le corps sans vie de Fenrir Greyback avait été décapité par les pattes de Salazar qui au début de la bataille s'était jeté sur le preneur d'otages, mais arrivant trop tard, né put empêcher l'irréparable.

Maintenant son maître luttait contre la mort, contre un poison qui tuait 70% de ses victimes et qui transformait le reste en Loup-garou, pour le soutenir dans cette souffrance indescriptible qui brûlait l'intérieur du corps de son maître, Salazar pleura et ouvrit son esprit à ses douleurs pour soutenir le plus possible Harry Potter.

Agissant dans l'urgence, Dumbledore, d'un sort, referma la blessure pour éviter que Harry ne perde trop de sang, et incanta un brancard pour que Sirius puisse déposer le corps secoué de tremblement et de soubresaut. Puis sans rien ajouté il transplana directement dans l'infirmerie et ordonna à Pomfresh de s'occuper de son nouveau patient, quand elle comprit ce qui s'était passé, elle écarquilla les yeux et amena toute la réserve de sang qu'elle avait pour transfuser son patient qui en avait perdu une quantité non négligeable.

Mais fut stoppé par Dumbledore qui répondis à son regard par :

« ~ Si vous lui donnez du sang non contaminé, il souffrira encore plus, puisque le poison détruira les nouvelles cellules apportées.

~ Que dois-je faire alors ?

~ L'endormir et prier. » Souffla, vaincu, le directeur.

Elle entreprit donc de lancer le sortilège le plus puissant qu'elle connaisse pour plonger Harry dans un sommeil qui se veut réparateur, mais tous deux pouvaient voir que, même une fois l'esprit endormi, le corps soufrait encore.

Arriva ensuite le clan et ceux qui étaient venus en renfort pour secourir les adolescents, Daphné continuait de pleurer, tout comme son familier et Salazar qui avait élu domicile sur son épaule. Susan et Hermione étaient dans les bras de l'autre, tentant de se rassurer en se disant que Harry avait toujours été fort et qu'il survivrait.

Les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus, tous avaient la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vague, attendant que Harry t un signe, ou n'importe quoi qui leur permettrait de savoir qu'il reviendrait. Sirius et Remus se voulaient voulait aussi, se disant incapable de protéger le fils de leurs meilleurs amis, même si Remus était heureux que son pire ennemi fût mort pendant la bagarre, ce qui élevait le nombre de personnes mortes des griffes de Salazar à deux, Greyback plus Barty Croupton Junior.

Grâce à la rapidité d'action de Dumbledore, personne en dehors de l'infirmerie ne sut ce qui s'était passé, puis les adolescents durent expliquer pourquoi ils étaient hors du périmètre de protection de Poudlard. Quand ils eurent terminé, personne ne les blâma, car ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que la limite de Poudlard avait été dépassé car cette limite était réellement invisible pour n'importe qui, et comme sous forme animagus ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose, ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés. Hors à la guerre la moindre erreur pouvait vous être fatale...

Quelque part, dans un autre mode, seul et impuissant, Harry Potter marchait dans l'obscurité totale, il ne pouvait ni entendre, ni voir, ni ressentir quoi que ce soit, il avait tout simplement quitté son corps vaincu par la douleur qui s'était rependu peu de temps avant. Mystérieusement, un seul endroit sur son corps n'était pas pris dans cette tourmente incessante : son épaule qui avait été mordu, il avait décidé de s'y réfugier pour ne plus avoir mal.

Continuant à marcher dans ce noir intense il finit par tomber sur une arche parcourue d'un voile qui ondulait comme si un vent léger si était engouffré, l'arche en elle-même faisait penser aux colonnes que les Grecs Antiques construisaient dans leurs temples dédier aux différents dieux, Harry pensa que c'était peut-être là la dernière chose qu'il allait voir avant de mourir, que c'était le point de non-retour et que s'il la traversait il n'aurait plus à souffrir.

Se rapprochant un peu plus il put voir un être vêtu de noir grand mais tellement voûté que Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas basculer en avant, avant de voir qu'elle s'appuyait sur un faux immense. Il pouvait sentir un froid immense se déverser autour de cette chose comme les détraqueurs mais en moins virulente en plus chaleureux, qui était réellement déroutant.

Puis la chose demanda, d'une voix d'outre-tombe, lente et en ponctuant chaque mot :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Surpris Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et oublia presque de parler :

« ~ Je... Je suis Harry Potter ! Affirma-t-il.

~ Harry Potter ? S'étonna la voix sombre tel le grondement du tonner. Je ne t'ai pas sur ma liste, que fais-tu là. Ajouta-t-elle toujours aussi lentement, comme si elle avait des difficultés à parler.

~ J'ai été attaqué par un loup-garou et il m'a mordu. Avoua Harry.

~ Greyback ? Je l'ai fait passer, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, de ce que j'ai compris, il a été décapité. »

Harry frissonna en entendant ses paroles, on aurait dit que plus la mort avait été douloureuse ou atroce plus elle s'en réjouissait.

« ~ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda à son tour Harry.

~ Harry Potter tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais.

~ Vous êtes la mort !

~ Entre autres, certains m'ont appelé, Anubis (Égyptien), Pluton (Romain), Hadès (Grec) alors appel moi comme tu le souhaites.

~ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

~ À toi de choisir, pars, loin, très loin et ne reviens que lorsque ton heure sera venue, ou traverse cette arche et ne pense plus à ce qui est resté derrière toi ! »

Au même moment une image apparue sur le voile, Harry put reconnaître son corps allonger sur un lit de l'infirmerie et vit ses amis, sa famille ainsi que sa petite amie le regardent (son corps) comme s'ils attendaient qu'il fasse un geste. Puis l'image s'arrêta quelque part et put voir Voldemort donnant une réunion à ses disciples, il ne put entendre ce qu'il disait mais Harry put voir qu'il n'était pas content.

« ~ Que se passe-t-il si je reviens en arrière ?

~ Tu devras te battre pour les gens que tu aimes, te battre pour survivre à cette nuit, et enfin te battre pour donner un espoir à la population sorciers dons tu fais partie.

~ je n'ai pas le choix, je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. »

Au même moment les images sur le voile changèrent à nouveau et montrèrent Harry debout face à Dumbledore entrain de l'injurier car le vieil homme avait cru à la prophétie.

« ~ D'autres comme tu le dis peuvent s'occuper de lui, ce fuyard, qui a peur de moi.

~ Je ne peux pas abandonner Daphné, Neville et les autres, je dois vivre !

~ Est-ce là ton choix ? »

À cet instant Harry fut pris par des douleurs, celles qu'il avait quittées, et qui repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

« ~ Hadès, Anubis, ou qui que vous soyez, je veux vivre ! Affirma Harry. »

Et d'un geste de la main la mort le renvoya dans son corps, où il fit plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve….

 **A suivre.**

* * *

 **Voili voilou, à la base je voulais finir le chap avant que harry ne décide de vivre mais bon comme c'est noël et que c'est un jour de joie et de vie je vais pas vous faire l'enguire =)**

 **Sinon à la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer de faire un nouveau chapitre d'ici là =)**


	38. chapitre 37 : loup est tu là ?

**Bonjours à tous, est bonne année, bonne santé à tous ! ! (** **dans 5h plus précisément, puisqu'il est actuellement 19h =)**

 **Voilà un de mes chapitres que j'ai plus apprécié à écrire puisqu'on parle d'un fait capitale du 5ème tome d'Harry Potter, bien sûr remastérise par mes soins (pas mal pour une future infirmier ^^)**

 **bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine (ou je sais vanne pourrie=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 :** Loup est tu là ?

Vers six heures du matin, réveiller par un sentiment de gloire imminant, Ombrage fondit sur l'infirmerie, mais eu beau tambouriner, tempêter et hurler au scandale personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle dut attendre deux bonnes heures avant que l'infirmière lui ouvre le passage :

« ~ Désolé, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, j'ai oublié de me réveiller ce matin. Fit Pomfresh quand elle se présenta devant Ombrage, sans vraiment avoir l'air désolé, ni de celui qui n'a pas entendu le réveil sonner.

~ J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un incident dans la forêt interdite, où sont les blessés ? jubila presque Ombrage.

~ Il n'y en a pas, pourquoi ?

~ Cette forêt est pleine de danger, donc il y a forcément eu des blessés. S'énerva la Grande Inquisitrice.

~ Si c'est le cas, ils ne sont pas venus chez moi ! Gronda le dragon de l'infirmerie.»

Comme l'infirmerie était vide Ombrage fit demi-tour et partit vers la Grande salle, où elle ordonna à ce que tous les élèves de Poudlard s'y rendent pour un appel collectif. Quand tous furent présents, elle commença par les Premières années, puis les seconds, troisièmes et quatrièmes, quand elle en vint aux cinquièmes il était déjà 10h du matin (les élèves avaient pris leurs temps pour revenir dans la grande salle). Elle souriait presque, tout le monde était là, sauf Harry. Quand elle le demanda, Neville prit la parole :

«~ Je crois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien hier soir. Menti effrontément le Gryffondor

~ Ha oui ? Et où est-il maintenant ? susurra avec un sourire victorieux le crapaud rose.

~ Dans sa chambre, je crois. (Il fut approuvé par Théo qui était lui-même à Serpentard).

~ Alors que vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer vous savez où est votre ami ? Remarquable, quel est votre pouvoir ? Vous êtes télépathe. S'amusa la Grande Inquisitrice.

~ Je suis présent ! Affirma une voix qui provenait de l'entrer.

~ Potter ?

~ Harry ? Firent en même temps Ombrage et Daphné l'une avec du dégoût l'autre avec de la joie non dissimulée.

~ Il semblerait, Madame la Grand Inquisitrice dans votre objectif de rendre Poudlard meilleur à l'intérieur... (pose pour qu'il reprenne son souffle, séquelle de la morsure) que vous aillez négligé la protection extérieure (il avait le bras où l'épaule avait été mordu dans une atèle) cette nuit je me suis fait attaquer et mordu par un loup-garou car vous n'avez pas jugé bon que notre sécurité fût primordiale alors que Voldemort (frisson de toute la salle) est de retour. Asséna Harry.

~ Quoi ? Mais... mais c'est …

~ Impossible ? Alors pourquoi ce matin je me suis réveillé avec ça sur l'épaule ? Demanda Harry en mettant à nu son épaule montrant clairement les crocs qui s'étaient plantés dans sa chaire.

~ Co... Comment ? Qu'est... qu'est-ce... ?»

À ce moment-là on avait perdu Ombrage qui avait clairement bugée, puis ce fut la fin pour elle quand trois Aurors, plus le ministre de la magie et le chef du bureau des Aurors, débarquèrent et s'avancèrent droit vers elle.

«~ Miss Dolores Ombrage, par décret d'éducation N°40, le Magenmagot, après délibération plus tôt dans la matinée, vous destitue de votre fonction de Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard, pour ingérence et mis en danger de toute la population sorcière du château. Édicta Scrimgeour ministre de la magie.

~ Et moi Sirius Black, Chef du bureau des Aurors, sous les ordres directs du ministre de la magie, je viens vous arrêter pour faute grave commise lors de vos fonction de Grande Inquisitrice, et qui a amené un élève à se faire mordre, par le plus dangereux Loup-gour, Fenrir Greyback. »

Puis sans autre cérémonie, Sirius fit pivoter Ombrage et lui passa les menottes, sous ses protestation les trois autres Aurors la firent sortir de la grande Salle, et enfin du château.

« ~ Par décision du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore est remis à la tête de la direction du château Poudlard, et ce jusqu'à ça retraiter (ceux remis du choc de l'intervention précédente, se demandèrent, mais n'a-t-il pas déjà l'âge de la retraite). Fini le ministre de la magie avant de partir, suivie de Sirius qui aurait bien aimé rester avec son filleul. »

Quand ils furent partis, la grande salle entière explosa de joie pensant que ce grand mis en scène n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de faire virer Ombrage, tous s'attendaient à ce que Harry remobilise son bras et face disparaître la vilaine plaît qu'il avait à l'épaule, malheureusement tout ne pouvait pas finir bien, car Daphné n'en pouvant plus s'effondra dans les bras de son petit ami et les plus grands (six/septième années) comprirent que Greyback avait réellement fait ce on l'accusait et que le Survivant était maintenant un loup-garou. Beaucoup commencèrent à chuchoter, et quand Harry s'essaya sur le banc des Serpentards beaucoup trop se poussèrent pour lui laisser de la place mais aussi par crainte, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait pour montrer que cela ne l'affectait pas, il avait les yeux perdus dans une contrée lointaine et ne faisait ses gestes que par automatisme.

Puis comme si de rien était avec le reste de ses amis ils partirent quand Dumbledore leur ordonna d'aller au prochain cours qui était inscrit sur leurs emplois du temps. Comme ils avaient DCFM pour les Gryffondors et Serpentards ; Hermione, Luke, Susan et Ron durent aller en cours de sortilège. En même temps le reste du Clan (comme la professeure de DFCM venait de se faire virer les rouges et ors ainsi que les verts et argents n'avaient pas cours) suivie par les jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans leurs QG, pour savoir comment Harry avait réussi le coup de force qui c'était produit quelques instants plus tôt.

« ~ Harry, Tu peux nous dire ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Daphné, ayant peur de le froisser si la question ne lui plaisait pas. »

Pour toute réponse Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit passer le plus tendre message qu'il pouvait lui dire par ce biais et sans prévenir il l'embrassa, ne craignant apparemment rien Daphné n'en fut pas surprise et se laissa faire.

« ~ Je ne sais pas trop, c'est Amelia qui a sauté sur l'occasion due au fait je me sois fait mordre et ai convoqué une session extraordinaire du Magenmagot et sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi à 8h du matin tous étaient en train de voter pour l'expulsion définitive d'Ombrage, comme seule preuve de sa culpabilité, Amelia m'a montré sur un lit d'hôpital et souffrant de la morsure des loup-garous, ça les a tellement choqué, et aussi parce qu'une grande partie des Lords ont des enfants à Poudlard tous ont voté en notre faveur.

De ce que j'ai compris Sirius n'était pas d'accord sur la façon de faire et qu'à cause de cela, on allait savoir que je suis un loup-garou maintenant.

Mais Amelia a rétorqué que cela me serait égal et que je lui en voudrais si elle n'avait pas agi, et profité d'une brèche dans la défense de l'ennemi pour le mettre à terre.

~ Et ? Le pressa Luke.

~ Je crois que Gellert et Albus s'en sont mêlés et en sont venus aux mêmes conclusions qu'Amelia, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillé, tous mon sautés dessus pour savoir qui avait agi comme il le fallait, je crois que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien réveillé après une blessure. Blague Harry. J'ai donné raison à Amelia et répondus à Sirius que de toute façon tout le monde allait le savoir par la bouche de Voldemort où de n'importe qui d'assez intelligent pour comprendre que je disparaîtrais maintenant tous les soirs de pleine lune.

~ Donc il t'a quand même eu. Fit décourager Drago.

~ Oui, mais Il a raté la moitié de son plan, son plan était de me contrôler grâce à ma nature de loup-garou et par le bier de Greyback, mon alpha, sauf que Salazar a tué Greyback donc je n'ai plus d'alpha et donc je suis un loup solitaire libre de toute attache.

~ Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Se réjouit Théo. Et...

Ils furent coupés par leurs miroirs à double sens qui c'étaient tous mis à vibrer. Harry grimaça quand il vit qui l'appelait, Dumbledore. « Bon je ne sais pas où vous êtes mais je souhaiterais te parler Harry, vous avez disparu tellement vite qu'on n'a pas pu parler de certains problèmes, dons ton problème lunaire. Alors je te prie de bien vouloir venir dans mon bureau ! »

Puis coupant la communication, tous se demandèrent comme le vieux avait réussi à tous les appeler en même temps, mais ne trouvèrent pas de réponse qui aurait pu l'expliquer, Harry partit donc pour le bureau du directeur et se rendit compte que leurs QG et le bureau n'étaient pas si éloigné l'un de l'autre, il trouva que cela était une drôle de coïncidence.

Quand il entra finalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il remarqua aussi la présence de Rogue, ainsi que celle du Conseil administratif de l'école et celle des examinateurs (ceux qui font passer les épreuves de fin d'année).

« ~ Ouha, quel comité d'accueil, bonjour tout le monde. Fit Harry en entrant, comme si de rien était. (Presque tous répondirent à son salut).

~ Harry tu dois te douter du pourquoi cette convocation. Commença Dumbledore.

~ Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que je sois un loup-garou. Pensa Harry et vit clairement que certains étaient révulsés par l'idée. Ainsi que pour des questions de Sécurité pour toute l'école vous étiez en train de chercher un moyen pour me renvoyer sans que mon statut de Survivant n'interfère avec l'opinion publique.

~ Absolument pas. Essaya de démentir l'un des conseillers, mais ne fut pas convaincant puisqu'il ne regardait pas Harry en disant cela.

~ Tu penses que tu vas quitter Poudlard sans un seul diplôme, jeune homme. Demanda Griselda Marchebank.

~ Combien de loup-garou a un diplôme à part celui de monstre le plus détesté de la communauté magique ?

~ Plus que ce que vous le pensez, avant d'être loup-garou, ils ont pour la plupart fait une scolarité à Poudlard étant donné qu'ils sont sorciers. Contra l'examinatrice.

~ C'est pour cela qu'ils sont en grande majorité, rejeter par la société, exclu de tout emploie, et privé de baguette, à oui, Dumbledore où dois-je donc remettre la mienne ?

~ Harry, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ton renvoie, ou de la condition générale des loups-garous, mais des mesures de sécurité qui peuvent être mis en place pour t'aider à continuer ton cursus scolaire, sans mettre en danger tes camarades. Contra Dumbledore mécontent que son élève ne se place pas en victime alors qu'il faisait tous pour l'aider.

~ Après tous un loup-garou a déjà étudié ici, Remus Lupin, et personne ne fut mis en danger. Argumenta Marchebank.

~ Un sur combien de loup-garou ? Opposa Harry. Combien de victimes de Greyback n'ont pas pu intégrer cette école à cause de leur statut de loup-garou. »

Harry pu voir que son professeur de Potion était entièrement d'accord avec, car celui-ci avait son regard des plus calculateur et un mince sourire fleurissait sur son visage, quand Severus comprit enfin où Harry voulait en venir.

« ~ Comme tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, Harry, je vais te dire ce qui va se passer. Commença Sirius (qui rentra parfaitement dans le rôle que Harry voulait qu'il rentre). Le conseil ainsi que la majorité des professeurs de Poudlard, tous, ont décidé que tu continuerais tes cours à Poudlard et que les jours de pleine lune tu reviendrais à la maison, nous serons les seuls responsables s'il y a un problème, et retournerait à Poudlard quand se sera terminé, tes excellents résultats scolaires nous font penser que ses interruptions ne te feront pas perdre énormément de temps pour travailler. Bien sûr nous allons faire en sorte qu'un maître de potion qui ait notre confiance de te préparer une potion tue-loup.

~ D'accord pour le tue-loup et rentré à la maison pour les jours de pleine lune, mais pourquoi devrais-je étudier alors que d'autres en son privé ?

~ Tu veux absolument te faire viré. Alors soit, respectons ta demande et quitte sur le champ cette école. » S'énerva l'un des conseillers. (Ce qui fit exploser de colère ses collègues qui voulaient absolument garder Harry à l'école). Au même moment Rogue explosa de rire face à la situation, Harry se permit de sourire à son tour au vus de la tête que les autres tiraient envoyant le maître des potions de Poudlard rire.

« ~ Vous ne voyez donc pas que le gamin est en train de vous dire qu'il n'étudierait pas ici tant que la question de l'éducation des loups-garous ne sera pas remis au goût du jour. Expliqua Severus Rogue, quand il eut retrouvé son souffle.

~ Il n'est pas en position de marchander, nous lui offrons la seule possibilité d'étudier. Contra Marchebank.

~ Pas vraiment. Coupa Harry. Excusez-moi de vous couper, mais je crois que si mes souvenirs son bon, en France, en Italie, et en Russie il existe un système scolaire parallèle qui donne des cours proposés par le ministère pour toute créature magique qui a la possibilité de tenir une baguette magique, ce qui concerne les loups-garous, les sirènes, les centaures, et les vampires, les Gobelin ont leurs propres écoles, en plus coup de chance Beau-bâton fait partie de ses écoles et je crois que je pourrais intégrer leur école, ce qui me laisse bien plus de choix que le vôtre.

~ Alors que veux-tu en échange du fait que tu restes ici.

~ Non, sérieux, c'est si facile que ça Eh bien, merci Dumbledore d'avoir fait de moi le grand survivant à qui on ne dit jamais non, tout d'abord je souhaite qu'un conseil de loup-garou soit créer au ministère pour qu'ils puissent défendre leur opinons et leurs droits ainsi que l'annulation de certaines lois, comme celle qui interdit à tout loup-garou d'avoir une baguette, je sais que ce n'est pas du ressort de l'école et de son administration mais tous ici présent vous avez des connaissances, et des partenaires au ministère qui en ont le pouvoir.

Bien je ne sais pas vous mais si on a fini j'aimerais bien aller manger, car je dirais que j'ai une faim de loup. Plaisanta Harry. »

Comme personne ne le retint, il en déduisit qu'il pouvait partir, suivie quelques minutes après par le conseil d'administration et les examinateurs. Il ne restait pas dans le bureau, plus que Sirius (il était la juste pour représenter l'autorité parentale d'Harry), Severus Rogue, Albus et caché dans un recoin du bureau, Gellert.

« ~ Messieurs, je crois que la cause des créatures magiques douées d'intelligence n'a pas gagné un défenseur plus que combatif. Fit remarquer Gellert en sortant de sa cachette.

~ Moi je crois surtout que Voldemort n'est fait pas le plus mauvais calcul politique et stratégique de sa carrière. Ajouta Sirius. Tous les loups-garous qui ont dû suivre Greyback parce qu'il était leur alpha et qu'il les a obligés à le suivre, vont le lâcher et se tourner vers celui qui a le pouvoir de faire changer les choses.

~ Sauf que certains loup-garou n'accepteront jamais de se soumettre aux lois, qui peuvent être, vont être décidées grâce au conseil que Harry veut créer. Opposa Dumbledore.

~ Ils ne sont pas si nombreux que cela, suffit de trouver un leader fort et ils se soumettront. Contra Severus. Les loups-garous ont les côtoyé de près quand Voldemort regroupe tous ses serviteurs, et le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui la population garous a perdu leur seul chef, puis que Greyback à tuer tous ses opposants pour former la plus grosse meute qui n'ait jamais existé, t'en les opposants qui voulaient simplement ça place et rester au côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, que ceux qui ne voulaient pas être avec lui.

~ Que va faire la meute ? S'enquit Sirius.

~ N'es-tu pas canidé, toi aussi ?

~ Si mais je ne réfléchis pas exactement comme eux, je ne suis qu'un chien. Mais si j'en crois ce que me dit mon instinct, la meute va se diviser en plusieurs petites, avec d'un côté ceux qui veulent rester avec Voldemort, et le reste partir loin de lui.

~ En parlant de loup-garou, que fait Remus ? Questionna Gellert.

~ Je sais pas, mais avant qu'on commence notre petit jeu se matin avec ombrage, Harry lui a passé un coup de Miroir à double sens et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais depuis Remus ne répondent plus.

~ je sens que Voldemort va perdre beaucoup de partisan à la prochaine pleine lune. Intervint Gellert.

~ Pourquoi ?

~ Harry ne pourra pas sortir de Poudlard ou de la maison à la prochaine pleine lune, d'une part parce que la première transformation est toujours douloureuse, d'autres par car il gênera plus Remus dans ses plans qu'autre chose car il ne connaît pas encore comment fonction les meutes et qu'il ne maîtrise pas sa nouvelle forme.

~ Tu penses que Remus est allé se faire connaître des loups-garous pour devenir l'un de leurs chefs.

~ Oui, et Harry ne va pas tarder à faire comme lui, de plus que va-t-il arriver à sa forme animagus ? »

Question qui resta en suspens car aucun des quatre hommes n'avait de réponse plausible. Ils en convinrent donc qu'il fallait poser la question à Minerva.

Harry lui étonna ses camarades en ingurgitant facilement une grande quantité de viande, cru, tous pensèrent qu'il ne faisait que gober la viande, mais la réalité était autre, il prenait en fait son temps, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir bien, quoi qu'il fasse, il avait faim, il essaya de manger autre chose que de la viande. Par exemple il essaya de prendre des haricots, mais à peine il l'avait approché de sa bouche où il reposa sa fourchette et attrapa un autre morceau de viande. Inquiet même les professeurs se demandèrent si c'était normal.

« ~ Oui, c'est tout à fait normal. Intervint Rogue, pour répondre à la question que tous se posaient silencieusement. S'il veut calmer son loup, il doit manger jusqu'à la pleine lune où celui-ci pourra faire surface, si vous voulez, Harry agit comme un louveteau, qui mange pour pouvoir grandir, et grandir ici veut dire se transformer en loup-garou.

~ Alors on va avoir un problème. Fit McGonagall.

~ Lequel ? Demanda Flitwick, qui posait la question en sachant déjà la réponse et la craignant.

~ Il peut se transformer en loup à volonté. Quand il n'y aura plus rien de mangeable pour lui sur cette table, que va faire son instinct animal ? Questionna la professeure de métamorphose.

~ Il va prendre sa forme d'animagus.

~ Exactement, maintenant la question à se poser est : va-t-il garder son esprit humain, ou est-ce qu'il va laisser son instinct lui dicter les choses ?

~ Vous ne le savez pas, Minerva ? Interrogea Dumbledore qui voyait les problèmes arriver à pas de course.

~ Non, jamais un animagus n'a été mordu sous sa forme humain, vous savez tous que les animagus sont les seuls être à ne pas souffrir du poison, donc Harry n'a pas de précédent pour nous indiquer ce qui va se passer.

~ Espérons que ses amis réagiront comme il faut, si nous intervenons personnellement en allant à l'encontre de son instinct, le loup ne nous fera plus jamais confiance et on n'a pas besoin que Harry nous déteste instinctivement. Intervint Rogue. »

Puis tous se tournèrent vers Harry et ses amis, sortant leurs baguettes s'il y avait un problème, mais heureusement pour eux, quand il n'y eut plus rien à manger, Harry bu un grand verre d'eau, regardèrent si ses amis avaient fini et tous se levèrent pour aller à leurs prochains cours. Discrètement les professeurs et le reste de l'école poussèrent un ouf de soulagement quand Harry fut sortie, la question qui se posa beaucoup à ce moment-là fut « c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ? » Et se fut sans aucun doute l'un des seuls moments où tous regrettèrent de ne pas suivre assidûment les cours d'astrologie, d'ailleurs les professeurs ne se privèrent pas de tourner leurs têtes vers Sinistra pour le savoir :

« ~ Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

~ Il y a que toi qui connais le calendrier lunaire par cœur. Fit Bibine.

~ Bas, non, Flitwick pour certain sortilège a besoins de la position de la lune et du soleil, de même pour Rogue, bon si vous insistez, celle du mois de février était le 4 et était pleine jusqu'au 6, mais celle du mois de mars ce sera le 5 et le 6 (je n'ai rien inventé j'ai regardé le calendrier lunaire de 1996 =), donc dans 6 jours puisqu'on est le 28 février (le mois se termine le 29).

~ Je vais me dépêcher de faire la potion tue-loup alors. Fit remarquer Rogue.

~ Non, Severus, Slughorn la fera, je ne suis pas sûr que le Seigneur des ténèbres voudrait que tu donnes cette potion à son ennemi. Opposa Dumbledore.

~ Oui, effectivement, de ce fait dois-je dire au Seigneur des ténèbres que vous avez réussi là où Crabbe et Goyle Senior ont failli ?

~ Tu peux, n'oublie pas de me rapporter comment il réagira.

~ Bien sûr, je n'ai que sa à faire. répondit sarcastiquement le Maître des potions. »

En cours de Rune, Harry eut comme un petit problème même avec ses lunettes, il voyait flou, il décida donc de les retirer et remarqua qu'il y voyait beaucoup mieux, et comprit qu'en fait ça vu s'était corrigé grâce à son sang de loup-garou et que c'était les lunettes plus du tout adaptées à sa vue qui le gênait. Beaucoup se demandèrent ce qui se passait, si c'était une nouvelle mode, pour lui, ou s'il voulait ne rien voir.

« Alors le chien, on se balade avec sa pute et ses toutous. Demanda une personne non fréquentable, que le clan détestait.

~ Drago ?

~ Oui, Harry ?

~ Tu as entendu quelque chose.

~ Non, et tu as vu quelque chose.

~ Bas non, je n'ai pas mes lunettes. répondit finalement Harry. »

Puis le reste de la classe passa devant Splitter sans y faire attention, le laissant seul devant le professeur de Rune, qui ayant entendu les paroles du jeune homme, le colla trois heures et lui enleva 20 points.

Grâce au retour de Dumbledore et le départ précipité d'Ombrage, un tournoi de Quidditch allait être organisé, et les quatre équipes firent rappeler, pour organiser un tournoi, où chacun s'affrontera avec un temps de repos réduit, tous les joueurs en conclurent que cela serait un très bon exercice pour voir qui avait l'étoffe des joueurs Nationaux et internationaux, et dans ce but, Dumbledore promit de faire venir des recruteurs pour que ceux qui étaient en septièmes années puissent montrer leurs talents.

La compétition se tiendrait sur les mois d'avril et mai, juste avant les examens.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ressentie comme un changement dans sa tête (encore), il avait l'impression que quelque chose c'était brisé, inquiet il en parla, le soir même à Rogue :

« Bonsoir, professeur, commença Harry respectueusement.

~ Potter, que puis-je pour vous ?

~ Vous savez qu'il y a peu je suis devenu loup-garou.

~ Oui ? Interrogea le professeur Rogue, ne sachant pas où son élève voulait en venir.

~ Et par là, j'ai remarqué quelques changements.

~ Où voulez-vous en venir, Potter, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Rogue.

~ J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose dans ma tête, avoua Harry.

~ Auriez-vous perdu de la cervelle ? Rigola, sarcastique le maître des potions.

~ Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que j'avais depuis toujours a disparu. Mon lien avec Salazar est toujours là et bien solide.

~ L'autre connexion est-elle là aussi ?

~ Quoi ?

~ Celle que vous partagez avec Voldemort est-elle toujours en place ? Insista Rogue, devenu bien plus sérieux tout à coup. »

Harry chercha dans sa tête aidée par Salazar, mais ne trouvèrent rien, pas la moindre trace de magie noire, ou de magie tout cours qui indiquerait qu'ils étaient toujours liés.

« ~ Non, elle n'est plus là, lâcha finalement Harry après dix minutes de recherche.

~ M'autorisez-vous à chercher moi-même ? Questionne Rogue.

~ Je vous fais confiance, répondirent Harry. » et il se laissa tomber dans son siège.

Avec ses pouvoirs de légilimens, Rogue entra dans la tête du jeune homme. Et fit estomaquer quand celui-ci lui dit :

« Si je dois explorer votre tête, M. Potter, baissez quelque barrière. » Prudemment Harry abaissa donc ses barrières d'occlumencie et Rogue qui avait pu les observer se dit que son élève avait fait du très bon boulot, puis il se concentra sur ce qu'il cherchait, le lien entre le Serpentard et le mage noir, il tomba sur tous les souvenirs que Harry avait de ce lien.

Les rêves qui avaient fait, peu de temps avant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et ceux tout au long de la quatrième année lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais en recherchant les trace que le lien avait laissée dans ses souvenirs, Rogue ne vit rien, et même s'il voulait entrer plus loin dans la tête de son élève, il ne put avancer bloquer par de puissants boucliers, Harry eut l'obligeance de lui dire que se penser-là était personnel.

« Il semblerait que le lien n'existe plus, fit Rogue sans être sûr de sa réponse quand il fut de retour dans sa tête.

~ Pourquoi ?

~ Peut-être que le poison des loups-garous l'a cassé, ou que cela dégoûte tellement le lord qu'il a préféré rompre le lien. Je vous dirais bien d'aller en parler avec Dumbledore, mais connaissant votre réticence envers lui, je ne suis pas sûr que vous lui ouvriez les portes comme vous m'avez autorisé à le faire.

~ Il doit savoir quelque chose, je vais aller le voir, en espérant que Gellert soit là.

~ Bien, je pense que les bonbons surpris soient votre allier, termina Rogue avant de faire partir son élève »

Harry partie donc vers le bureau du directeur, mais fut coupé par un groupe de 5 Serpentards.

« Splitter, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson et Bulstrode, que me vaux le déplaisir de vous voir. Demanda Harry, pas surpris de les voir s'approcher.

~ Ta gueule le chien, tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire et laisser ta baguette parterre, ton animal de compagnie vient aussi mais au premier mouvement on le descend. »

Harry, amusé par ce que venait de dire Splitter, rigola très fort, faussement, et de façon incontrôlée, un peu comme Fenrir, ce qui fit reculer ses adversaires.

« Trop drôle, vous cinq contre moi, et je dois vous obéir ? Questionna Harry après avoir rit.

~ Oui, s'empressa de rajouter Parkinson en levant sa baguette sans savoir quoi en faire alors que Harry n'avait pas sorti la sienne.

~ Non, je ne crois pas, écartez-vous et je vous ferais pas de mal, barrez-moi la route et je ne réponds plus de rien, vous savez, un humain qui vient de se faire mordre n'est pas stable psychologiquement, alors je vous conseille de partir car le loup en moi a très envie de vous attaquer, informa Harry en avançant brusquement de deux pas, faisant reculer et sursauter les cinq autres.

~ Stupefixe.» Cria Goyle.

Le sort fut repoussé par un coup de queue de la part de Salazar, Harry lui se mit à gronder comme une bête féroce, ce qui fit encore reculer les cinq autres, alors que le couloir était étrangement silencieux et qu'on entendait que les raclements de gorge d'Harry, quatre sorciers apparurent d'un passage secret juste à gauche du groupe des cinq futures Mangemorts.

« BOUM ! » crièrent Daphné, Drago, Théodore et Ginny Weasley. En faisant des bruits d'explosions avec leur baguette alors que Harry fonçait dans le tas faisant fuir les cinq Serpentards lâche.

Une fois qu'ils eurent bien ri, sous les regards désapprobateurs des tableaux qui décoraient le couloir, Harry leurs dits merci et repartie dans la direction du bureau de Dumbledore tout en expliquant à Daphné ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Dragée surprise ! » Tonna Harry devant la statue gardienne.

Et avant d'avoir pu toquer à la porte du bureau directorial, Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que lui et sa petite amie pouvaient entrer.

« Monsieur Potter que puis-je pour vous ? Questionna Albus Dumbledore.

~ M. le directeur, Gellert, saluèrent Harry et Daphné.

~ Je suis ici pour vous parler de quelque chose qui me manque.

~ Commença ? S'inquiéta le directeur.

~ Vous savez tous les deux que j'ai une connexion spéciale avec Voldemort.

~ Oui.

~ Je crois qu'elle a disparu.

~ Impossible, sursauta Albus.

~ Comment ça ? S'intéressa Harry.

~Et ... en bien, parce que, eu... »

Dumbledore savait qu'il venait de se griller et qu'il allait devoir révéler quelque chose à son élève qui risque de ne pas apprécier la découverte de ce secret. Prenant son courage à deux mains et expliqua :

« Monsieur Potter votre connexion avec Voldemort est dû a quelque chose qui c'est passer le jour de la mort de vos parents.

~ Je sais, qu'il y a eu une réaction quand Voldemort a tué Lily et James. Allez plus vite je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Pressa Harry.

~ Quand il vous a jeté le sort de la mort et qu'il a rebondi sur le détruisant par la même occasion une partie de son âme a dû se raccrocher à la première chose qu'il y avait de vivant et dans cette chambre. Avoua Dumbledore.

~ Quoi ? Voldemort a fait de mon fils un Horcruxe . Cria Lily derrière Albus.

~ Eu... est bien, comment avez-vous su que je parlais avec votre fils ? S'intéressa le directeur.

~ Parce qu'il a mentionné nos prénoms ce qui est anormal puisqu'il nous appelle Maman et papa quand il n'est pas en danger.

~ L'horcruxe en moi est mort. Intervint Harry, imposant un silence lourd de sens.

~ Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Gellert intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

~ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un vide dans ma tête, comme s'il y avait quelque chose depuis toujours sans que je m'en rend compte et depuis hier, plus rien comme si on m'avait enlevé quelque chose.

~ Pendant ton sommeil te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? Demanda Dumbledore, heureux que Harry reste neutre dans le ton qu'il employait et dans ses gestes.

~ Vous allez rire, mais je crois que j'ai rêvé d'avoir rencontré la mort dans son antichambre et qu'elle m'a laissé le choix entre passer le voile et retourner d'où je venais, expliqua pince-sans-rire le Survivant, cela rejeta un froid dans l'assemblée, même les fantômes semblèrent frissonner.

~ Harry, je crois que cette fois-ci tu es passé un peu trop près de la mort, lâcha enfin Gellert.

~ Quoi ? Vous croyez en ce que je dis. S'étonna Harry.

~ Harry, des récits, Sorcier ou moldu raconte des choses semblables à ce que tu as dit, quand ils se sont réveillés après un long coma ou des blessures très graves. Il informa doucement Lily.

~ Alors vous pensez que j'ai réellement croisé la mort.

~ Oui et ce qui t'a permis de survivre est que le Horcruxe créé par Voldemort t'a protégé, hypothétisa Albus.

~ Bon voilà une bonne chose de fait alors, Voldemort a essayé de me mettre hors cours et n'a fait que perdre son Loup-garou préféré mais aussi un moyen de survivre à travers moi, s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

~ Harry, promet moi une chose.

~ Oui Daphné ?

~ J'espère que tu ne vas pas finir par aimer la mort plus que moi, blagua-t-elle. »

En réaction Harry l'embrassa passionnément sellant une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir, se qui fit rire/sourire les adultes.

Une fois sorties du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry et Daphné se rendirent dans leur salle commune, Harry beaucoup plus joyeusement que ce qu'on aurait pu penser après les révélations du directeur, comme libéré d'un poids qui l'obsédait.

* * *

Fin

Qu'en pensez vous ? bien pour un nouveau chapitre, pour une nouvelle année, mois, semaine, jours, lune et oui si vous levez la tête vers les étoiles aujourd'hui on a le droit à une pleine lune donc forcément demain elle ne le sera plus =)

A bientôt.


	39. Chapitre 38 : Putain de Politicien

**Hello tout le monde, je suis d** **e retour mouahahahahah.**

 **Comme promit je ne vous ais pas oublié ;-) dorénavant je publierais un chapitre par moi, bon juste pour être claire, je peu publier ledit chapitre le 1er du moi comme le 30 ou 31 donc cherchez la constance sachez juste qu'il y aura un chapitre par moi ^^.**

 **Pour ceux qui demander j'ai rien contre les banquiers c'est juste dans le thème du chapitre =)**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Putain de politicien et banquier.

Finalement le plan que Harry et que le reste du clan avait mis en place pour assurer des cours de DCFM si Ombrage restait au château, fut quand même lancé et Samedi soir de cette semaine du 1er février, l'armée Anti-Voldemort était réunie pour la première fois dans la salle sur demande et à l'insu de tous les professeurs, même du Directeur.

« Bonjour à tous, commença Harry. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisque vous avez tous choisi de vous entraîner pour vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes les troupes de Voldemort, beaucoup savent que je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. C'est faux, chacun d'entre vous pourrez le faire avec un très bon entraînement, le fait que je sois mis en avant et dû aux manigances de Dumbledore qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier mes parents pour que je survive. Maintenant passons aux questions, des questions ?

~ Pourquoi l'armée Anti-Voldemort ? Ça ne fait pas très secret sur nos intentions ? Demanda un élève de Poufsouffle.

~ Disons qu'on n'a pas trop eu d'idée pour nous donner un nom, si quelqu'un a des idées nous les examinerons et on fera un choix.

~ Potter, c'est vrai que tu es un loup-garou et c'est qui le « nous » dans tes phrases ? Questionna Cédric Diggory.

~ Oui j'ai été mordu il n'y a pas longtemps, et le nous c'est Daphné, Drago, Théo, Luke, Hermione, Ronald, Susan, Dean et Neville, Salazar et Yugana.

~ Vos familiers ? S'étonna un Gryffondor.

~ Ils sont bien plus intelligents que tu le crois. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de question, nous allons commencer le cours, par le bon vieux Expelliarmus.

~ Pff, on le connaît, le coupa un élève de septième année. »

Sans prévenir Harry dégaina sa baguette et utilisa le sortilège en informulé pour désarmer celui qui venait de parler et lui faire traverser la moitié de la salle sur demande, atterrissant sur une pile de matelas qui venait d'apparaître sous lui.

« ~ je crois qu'on va commencer par réapprendre les bases, indiqua Harry avant d'organiser des groupes d'apprentissages et sous l'approbation générale. »

Ils firent 10 groupes de 5 personnes en plus du professeur, chaque membre du clan étant le professeur, comme l'avait suggéré Harry, ils revirent donc les bases en commençant par le sort de désarmement, pendant une heure les Expelliarmus résonnèrent dans toute la salle, puis Harry comprit que beaucoup de participant étaient des anciens du groupe de duels et il les prit a par avec Neville pour voir avec eux comment mettre en place des stratégies des combats pour que chacun sache se battre en groupe.

Comme Harry, Neville et quelques autres duellistes avaient des parents Aurors, Harry leur demanda pour la prochaine fois d'apporter des livres qui leur permettraient d'étudier ses stratégies, en attendant Harry sortie un livre qu'il avait mis deux ans à lire et à apprendre. Tous virent d'abord sa couverture noire, avec le titre écrit en dorer, puis les nombreuses marques pages et posthites de toutes les couleurs qui dépassaient du livre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Neville qui n'avait jamais vu ce livre.

~ Un héritage de ma famille, je vous présente : la magie noire et ses contres-sorts pour débutant, expliqua Harry. »

Les exclamations des 11 sorciers furent diverses mais beaucoup étaient choqués, d'autres étaient curieux et Neville était mort de rire.

« Tu veux qu'on apprenne la magie noire. S'exclama une sixième année, dégoûte.

~ Mieux que ça, on va apprendre ses sorts, et les moyens de s'en protéger, une grande partie des sortilèges référencés dans ce livre ont un contre sort adapter lui aussi inscrit dans ce livre. Et il n'y a que les débiles comme Dumbledore qui pense qu'on peut combattre la magie noire sans y mettre son nez. En plus est-ce que j'ai dit que j'allais vous demander de les utiliser ?

~ Non.

~ Bien, on va les apprendre, ça c'est sûr pour pouvoir réagir en cas de l'utilisation d'un d'entre eux par nos amis Mangemorts. En plus ce livre est bien parce qu'il y a des sortilèges de soins pour contrer leurs effets.

~ Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour commencer ? Questionna un septième année.

C'est ainsi que les dix élèves venant du club de duel commencèrent l'étude de la magie noire, Harry lui maîtrisait une grande partie de ses sorts et dans sa tête c'était ceux-là qui lui venaient en premier s'il devait affronter un Mangemort, parce qu'un Mangemort debout c'est chiant, un Mangemort parterre sans pouvoir riposter c'est mieux, et Salazar était d'accord avec lui.

Ils devaient aussi maîtriser des sorts de soins, ça peut-être utilise en temps de guerre ce n'est jamais facile de rester entier ou mieux en vie. Une fois que le planning fut organisé entre les différentes choses à voir ou à revoir, ils se mirent au travail.

Ceux qui travaillèrent l'Expelliarmus, Harry leur demanda de faire en sorte de résister à ce sort, un peu comme Maugrey (Croupton junior) leur avait demandé de résister à l'imperium. Petit à petit ils réussirent tous, et comprirent l'utilité de résister à ce simple sort :

« ~ Un sorcier désarmé est souvent un sorcier mort dans les 5 secondes qui suivent, annonça Harry à la fin de ce cours. »

Il l'avait dit avec tellement de conviction dans la voie que tous frissonnèrent. Le 5 mars Harry quitta Poudlard pour retourner à la forteresse des Potter, car sa première transformation allait bientôt survenir, et il en soufra toute la journée, fatigué, les muscles endoloris, envie de rien faire à part dormir, Narcissa habitante permanente de la forteresse ainsi que Slughorn, lui l'entourèrent, Horace tenta de la stimuler en lui posant des tonnes de questions sur son savoir de la noble pratique des potions, alors que Narcissa essaya de lui parler de tout et de rien. Même si ses questions dérivaient souvent sur sa future et celui de Daphné, question à laquelle Harry essaya de se dérober sans trop de succès, par fatigue et parce qu'il savait que la mère de Drago ne le lâcherait pas avant de tout savoir.

Les heures passèrent Harry finit par descendre dans les cachots, là où il passerait sa transformation, au plus loin des habitants de la demeure et aussi en sécurité, des sorts puissant, installé par Scrimgeour, Sirius, Dumbledore, Gellert, Amelia, et d'autre sorciers de la résistance foudroyante, l'empêcheront de s'évader, ou de se faire mal, théoriquement la potion Tue-loup que Slughorn lui avait faite devrait lui éviter de se comporter en loup sauvage, mais personne ne savait quelle réaction aura la potion, sur le loup et le loup-garou. C'est pourquoi des sorts de surveillances et des caméras modifiées d'origine moldu avaient été placés pour permettre à Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey et Emmeline Vance, tous Aurors de réagir en cas de problème.

L'apparition de la lune arriva trop vite pour tout le monde, Harry commença par hurler tellement la douleur de sa transformation était lourde, vive et insoutenable, puis ne tenant plus il se transforma en Loup (sa forme animagus) qui petit à petit sans qu'il n'ait à souffrir (de ce que les observateurs pouvaient voir) il se redressa pour tenir sur ses deux jambes, ses membres s'allongèrent son corps fut de plus en plus grand jusqu'à atteindre les 2 mètres et à ressembler à un croisement entre un loup et un humain.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, renifla le lit qu'il s'était fait, la bibliothèque qu'il avait remplie de photo de lui, de sa famille et de ses amis, bien sûr il l'avait protégée pour pas qu'elle ne soit désintégrée si le loup en lui ne la voulait pas, il avait bien fait car deux secondes après s'être tourné vers elle, il se jeta dessus, la renversant, s'y fit les griffes, sans réussir à la casser, finalement il la retourna de façon à ne put voir les photos.

Ensuite il fit le tour de la cage où il avait été enfermé et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur la porte qui a sa grande surprise s'ouvrit sans problème, il entra donc sans une pièce où se trouvait une vache qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce près d'une seconde porte tentant de l'ouvrir pour s'échapper (oui elle est vivante).

Sentant la peur de l'animal Harry se lécha les babines et avança lentement de sa proie piégée qui meugla le plus fort possible avant de se faire arracher la gorge dans une gerbe de sang, par les crocs pointus d'Harry qui commença à la manger alors qu'elle était encore parcourue de soubresaut, il la mangea à moitié et reprit son cheminement vers l'autre porte qui était à l'opposé de celle où était la vache, elle aussi s'ouvrit il y trouva d'autres meuble avec un poste radio solidement protéger lui aussi qui diffusait de la musique, pour le moment c'était la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut là aussi d'attaque la radio qui changea rapidement de musique et passa un solo de flûte traversière, puis une mélodie de piano (tous les instruments y passèrent) mais aucun ne calma le loup-garou qui redoublait à chaque fois d'effort pour casser cette radio qui n'avait rien demandé. Puis un solo de guitare électrique se fit entendre, le loup-garou dressa l'oreille cinq secondes et resta sans bouger, sentant que l'objet ne tentait plus de lui percer les tympans Harry s'en désintéressa et alla dans la pièce suivante où cette fois-ci l'attendait une télé moldu.

Harry la broya purement et simplement alors que les cinq Aurors se regardèrent en se disant qu'ils avaient oublié de la protéger, de ce fait à la fin du carnage, la télé n'était qu'un souvenir, il ne restait que des petits morceaux.

Encourager par son succès sur la boîte à image Harry se jeta ensuite sur le canapé qui avait été placé en face de la télé et subit le même sort.

Enfin il tomba sur une salle circulaire avec rien dedans il fit donc demi-tour et se retrouva devant le cadavre de la vache, il en mangea un morceau et s'attaque à la porte suivante, qui ne s'ouvrit pas énervée, il la frappa de toutes les manières possibles, lui jeta le cadavre de la vache, il alla même chercher la bibliothèque où il y avait des photos pour la jeter sur la porte mais rien ne se passa, enfin presque, les différents sorts réagirent entre eux; ce qui fit que la bibliothèque alla percuter Harry qui parcourut la salle d'un bout à l'autre et se fit écraser par le meuble énervé il relança la bibliothèque qui lui revint dessus, mais malin le loup-garou s'écarta pour l'esquiver et s'amusa une heure à refaire l'expérience.

Puis Harry eut la visite d'un chien, tout d'abord il le regarda, se demandant ce que c'était, puis il grogna tout en se dirige vers le chien noir qui reculait autant que le loup avançait, loup qui ne fit que prendre la carcasse de la vache et de la mettre dans un coin de la pièce pour empêcher le chien d'y toucher. Puis il l'observa, le menaça de ses crocs, quand le chien approchait de trop près, puis finalement ils se coursèrent comme des gamins dans tout le sous-sol, jouant avec les différents jeux que seul le chien semblait pouvoir trouver.

Ainsi se passa la première des nombreuses nuits du loup-garou du nom d'Harry Potter entre découvert et jeu avec le chien noir qui disparut une fois que le loup se soit endormi (pas fou non plus le Sirius).

Au matin, Harry sous sa forme humaine, était partagé entre plusieurs impressions, d'abord celle qu'il avait ressentie dut la nuit passée lui revinrent, l'impression de surpuissance que son corps avait éprouvée, la rage aussi tout son être voulait tuer, détruire et faire du mal, mais quand le chien noir est apparu ce sentiment avait disparu pour celui de la domination, heureusement que Sirius n'avait pas eu l'idée de combattre, sinon il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Puis la douleur de la transformation lui parvint quand il essaya de bouger, ce qui était une mauvaise idée car tous ses muscles protestèrent en même temps, c'est comme si on lui avait planté dix mille pieux dans chaque millimètre de sa peau.

Son crie réveillèrent les 5 Aurors qui avaient fini par s'endormir et les firent tous rappliquer de même que Pomfresh qui était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Après qu'il eut avalé une dizaine de potion toutes plus ignobles les unes des autres, la douleur commença à passer, mais un mal de tête horrible persistait, de plus son corps lui semblait être fait de plomb, d'après l'infirmière c'était normal et que cette sensation disparaîtrait petit à petit.

Vers 11 heures, Remus revint de sa propre nuit de pleine lune, avec le sourire même si ses cernes parlaient pour lui en ce qui concerne sa fatigue.

« Alors qu'elle est la situation chez les loups-garous, demanda Harry.

~ Ce n'est pas possible, même maintenant il pense toujours à cette putain de guerre, jura Narcissa, chose qui choqua toutes les personnes présentes tellement cela était inhabituelle de sa part.

~ Désolé, Madame Malefoy, mais j'ai du temps libre, alors je l'emploie comme je peux, tenta de s'excuser Harry, mais visiblement il ne pensait pas plus qu'à cela à ses excuses.

~ Pour te répondre, cette nuit a été difficile, tu sais que du temps de Fenrir, une seule meute dirigeait les loup-garous d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, depuis qu'il est mort, la meute s'est divisée en vingt meutes plus petites, commença Remus.

~ Oui.

~ Au début personne n'a voulu prendre position contre Voldemort, ses loup-garous qui lui son fidèle son quand même puissant, et on contrairement à beaucoup une baguette magique. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai de suite sortie la mienne et du me battre contre certains d'entre eux, cette attaque frontale de leur part n'a pas plus à ceux qui en avaient marre de la persécution qu'ils subissaient même dans le camp de Voldy et mon soutenus, après une heure de combat, un tiers des combattants du mage noir étaient à terre, alors que les forces, de ceux qui ne voulaient plus me suivre, augmentaient sans cesse.

Une statue cos s'est établie et les deux camps se sont observés, puis chacun à commencer à parler, les pros Voldemort on commencer à vouloir parler de notre place dans le monde, alors un vieux loup-garou (le doyen de notre population) a raconté une histoire, qui débute pendant la guerre de cent ans, où sorcier et Loup-garous ont combattu ensemble pour vaincre les Français, sans réussite, mais l'union était là, indéfectible, ensuite il parlait de ce que ce lien c'est lentement rompus à cause des loups-garous comme Greyback, qui attaquaient sans raison des moldus ou des sorciers et que la peur du loup-garou vient du fait que les sorciers ne nous font plus confiance.

~ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

~ Un loup a rappelé que tu t'étais fait mordre au même moment que Greyback et mort, et cette personne a raconté que les centaures auraient vu en toi la chance que les peuples magiques persécutés ou exclus de la société magique auront pour retrouver leurs libertés.

~ Et ?

~ Il a été décider qu'il y a autant de chefs de meute que de candidats, au début il y eut 50 chefs, puis progressivement après des pourparlers et des discussions plus ou moins houleuses, il n'en resta que 20, 10 pros-Voldemort et 10 en ta faveur.

~ Tu en es un ?

~ Non, mais je soutiens l'un d'entre eux, et il est devenu le leader des loup-garous qui se battons avec toi, mais le problème était que les pros Voldemort étaient quand même plus nombreux que nous.

~ Était ? Releva Narcissa.

~ Vous allez rire, mais Dobby est apparu peu de temps après ça, et à commencer un discoure enflammer sur ce que le Grand Harry Potter avait fait pour lui et qu'il sera prêt à faire pour le reste de ses congénères. Après ça quelque loup-garous ont changé d'allégeances et se sont tournés vers nous, ensuite je me suis souvenu que tu avais chargé Bill Weasley de te rapprocher des Gobelin et dons là encore d'autres serais venu vers nous, ensuite quelqu'un a fait remarquer que se Bill Weasley était amoureux d'une Vélane et a supposé que comme tu connaissais bien la famille Weasley tu l'aurais aussi chargé de faire avancer les choses pour ses créatures magiques. Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai rajouté que pendant tout un été tu à parler aux Dragons et donc que tu étais susceptible de les rallier à nous, ça a encore fait réfléchir certains et est venu vers nous, de ce fait les meutes qui te sont favorables sont nettement plus grosse que celle qui font allégeance à Voldemort.

~ Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça ! Et pourquoi Dobby est venu ? Je lui dois donc une montagne de chaussette, mais ensuite pour les vélanes, dragons, et gobelin je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Harry.

~ Oui, mais eux ne le savent pas, contra Narcissa.

~ Et rien ne t'empêche de contacter ce beau monde, maintenant, approuva Gellert qui avait lui aussi suivit la conversation.

~ Puis n'est-ce pas la suite de ton plan ? Tu n'allais pas t'arrêter aux Loup-garous juste parce que tu en es devenu un, enchaîna Sirius. Sinon t'es opposant pourrais te le reprocher et tu risquerais de perdre des alliés.

~ Si tu as raison, mais en faisant ça, les sorciers risquent de ne pas apprécier.

~ Et alors ? Ils n'aimeront pas que tu t'allies avec les créatures magiques intelligentes, mais ils n'aimeront pas non plus de se retrouver devant la baguette de face de Serpent, donc ils choisiront celui qui est susceptible de ne pas les faire tuer, raisonna Tonks, enfin c'est comme ça que je réfléchirais.

~ Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils feront, approuva Gellert, quand il a fallu choisir entre moi et Dumbledore, ils ont choisi Albus parce que même s'il est légèrement mégalo il ne tuait pas pour rien.

~ Madame Pomfresh ?

~ Oui, M. Potter ?

~ Est-il possible de rallonger mon arrêt-maladie jusqu'à demain soir ?

~ Il me semble qu'effectivement votre transformation de cette nuit vous a bien plus fatigué que ce qu'on pensait, revenez donc demain soir, je suis sûr que le directeur comprendra.

~ Merci, Madame. »

Et c'est pourquoi Harry se retrouva à midi à écrire de sa plus belle plume quelque lettre pour des personnes qui prendront, peut-être pour certains, par à cette guerre.

Pour lui qui voulait encore se reposer, il passa l'après-midi sur le chemin de Traverse, d'abord à Gringotts, où il eut un long entretien avec Gripsec, ils parlèrent du retour de Voldemort, bien plus réel pour eux que pour l'ancien ministre de la magie, à demi-mot le gobelin, conseillé d'Harry, avoua que le mage noir leur avait déjà quelque proposition pour entrer dans ses rangs, mais qu'ils avaient toutes refusées, car Voldemort ne s'attaquera jamais à Gringotts, bien trop protégé et il fallait être fou pour le tenter.

Harry indiqua quand même que Voldemort n'était quand même pas totalement saint dans sa tête, et Gripsec consentie à lui donner raison.

La discussion était dure et Harry ne put demander ce qu'il voulait, les Gobelin étaient fortement indépendant, et n'aideraient les sorciers qu'à leurs conditions, et pour cela il fallait que Gripsec demande une réunion du Haut Conseil d'Autorité de la Gestion Bancaire et Politique de Grand Bretagne des Gobelins, qui étaient composées de 5 gobelins dont leur roi est directeur de la banque, lui-même et trois autres gobelins.

Et ce Haut Conseil d'Autorité de la Gestion Bancaire et Politique de Grand Bretagne des Gobelins ne se réunissait qu'une fois par an, malheureusement pour cette année s'était raté. Sentant le coup de massue abattre sur sa tête Harry souriait plus, il réfléchissait pour faire plier Gripsec et quand il trouva il le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Quel dommage, de ne pas trouver un accord entre nous mon cher Gripsec, je me faisais une joie de vous inclure dans une entente magique entre créatures magiques, les loups-garous depuis hier soir ne sont plus si nombreux à soutenir Voldemort, les dragons bien plus intelligents que vous ne le pensiez, seront ravie de m'aider, moi qui peu leurs parler. (Parler des Dragons, ennemis jurés des Gobelins, parce qu'ils ont tous deux le même intérêt pour l'or, sont presque suicidaires pour Harry), de plus dès ces soirs je suis sûr que les Vélanes et les sirènes me rejoindront dans cette croisade pour faire reconnaître nos droits et non ceux des sorciers. Avec un peu d'aide, les géants me seront acquis, et d'un autre côté, le ministre de la magie actuelle me soutient, pareil pour le Chef des Aurors, et la directrice du département de la justice magique, j'ai aussi un réseau au-delà de nos frontières avec des sorciers de toutes les nationalités prêtes à combattre pour nous, alors je me demande pourquoi ne pas participer ? Argua Harry. »

Dans sa tête Gripsec enrageait, le sorcier/loup-garou avait raison, les dragons sont bien plus intelligents que le pensaient les sorciers, et il savait que diplomatiquement Harry était et allait être soutenu par un grand nombre de créatures magiques persécutées par les sorciers, de plus il n'était pas ignorant que tout depuis Janvier était dû au mouvement stratégique des alliés du jeune homme, et que sa seule erreur avait été de croire qu'il serait intouchable aux abords de Poudlard, mais cette erreur il l'avait transformé en outil qui lui permet de rallier bien plus de personnes que s'il était resté qu'un sorcier.

En réalité les Gobelins savaient depuis quelque temps qu'ils devraient choisir entre Harry Potter et Voldemort, il était hors de question de choisir le mal absolu, économiquement ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires, et ils avaient jugé bon d'essayer de manipuler le plus jeune des deux, et là ils venaient de perdre gros, il avait échoué et c'était fait poser un ultimatum par le jeune homme.

« De plus je vais vous demander qu'une seule chose, avançât Harry.

~ Laquelle ? Répondit méfiant le gobelin.

~ Quand on vous le demandera, vous nous laisserez entrer dans 3 coffres situé dans la partie la plus protégée de Gringott's.

~ Qui entendez-vous par nous ? Et quel coffre ? S'inquiéta le Gobelin.

~ Nous ? La Résistance foudroyante. Lesquelles ? Quand on sera lequel visité, on viendra vous voir.

~ Pourquoi trois alors ?

~ Juste une marge d'erreur. Confia Harry.

~ Et si on vos accords cela, qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?

~ La même chose que les autres êtres magiques qui nous aiderons. Éluda Harry.

~ Précisez, sinon il n'y a pas d'accord.

~ Une place dans le gouvernement d'après-guerre pour défendre vos intérêts et aider la population magique du Royaume-Uni à s'unifier.

~ Je vais en parler à mon directeur et réunir aussi vite que possible le Haut conseil d'Autorité de la gestion bancaire et Politique de Grand Bretagne des Gobelins, concéda Gripsec.

~ Dépêchez, j'ai d'autres personne à voir, fit Harry pour lui mettre la pression. »

Quelque minute plus tard Harry reçut un message de Gripsec qui lui indiqua de revenir ce soir à 22h juste avant la fermeture de la banque. Harry confirma sa présence pour ce soir. Puis il rentra à la forteresse des Potter, où il fut harponné par Dumbledore, Gellert et Slughorn, aidé par Sirius, Amelia et Scrimgeour.

D'un mouvement d'aile Salazar permit à son maître de respirer.

« Merci, Salazar, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Jura Harry qui remit correctement ça robe froisser.

~ Langage, mon garçon. Fit par réflexe Gellert.

~ Harry où étais-tu ? Questionna Dumbledore réellement inquiet.

~ Chez Gringott's, en train de négocier leurs aides et leur proposer quelque chose.

~ Et ? Demanda très intéressé Rufus Scrimgeour.

~ Je les revois ce soir.

~ Harry tu devrais te reposer, Sirius et Remus m'ont expliqué ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, et c'est honorable, mais fait pas ça seul, intervint Albus.

~ Je sais, est-ce que Charlie est arrivé ?

~ Il arrive il vient d'atterrir (par portoloin) à Londres. L'informa Amelia.

~ Bien, je dois me changer.

~ Attends, on a quelque chose à te dire, coupa Dumbledore, soutenu par Grindelwald et Slughorn.

~ Suivez-moi, vous me le direz en même temps que je change.

~ C'est plus important que d'aller faire joujou avec des Dragons ! Insista Gellert.

~ Faire joujou avec des Dragons ! S'énerva Harry. Les dragons sont les seuls qui me permettront de détruire les Horcruxes que Voldemort a créé, car leur feu est magique et ses propriétés permettent de détruire la magie noire, même la plus sombre.

~ Comment es-tu au courant ? Interrogea Albus, interloqué.

~ Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais débile ? Cracha Harry.

~ Comment a tu compris ?

~ J'ai fait des recherches dans les nombreuses bibliothèques mises à ma disposition et bizarrement, un certain livre a disparu de la réserve de celle de Poudlard alors que son registre l'indique toujours. Alors j'ai cherché précisément ce livre dans la forteresse et je l'ai trouvé. Maintenant je pense que vous savez combien il en a créé, non ?

~ Si, avoua Gellert.

~ C'est à moi que le jeune Tom Jedusor faisait la plus confiance dans sa jeunesse et m'a confié certaines choses qui auraient dû me faire réagir, continua Horace.

~ Moi je pense qu'il en a créé 7, enchaîna Harry.

~ Pourquoi ? S'enquit Remus qui avait suivi Harry et qui était suivie de tous les autres alors que le jeune homme se changeait.

~ Une intuition qui me vient du dernier cours d'arithmancie sur l'importance des chiffres.

~ C'est exact, il m'a une fois demandé ce qu'étaient les Horcruxe, et m'a ensuite demandé ce que cela ferait si on coupait notre âme en sept parties. Expliqua Horace Slughorn.

~ Et ça ne vous a jamais fait réagir ? S'énerva Harry.

~ À l'époque, je ne pensais pas que le jeune homme que j'avais devant moi allait devenir un monstre. Se défendit le maître des potions.

~ Et quand il est réapparu sous le nom de Voldemort vous n'en avez jamais parler ? À quiconque ? Du fait que Voldemort serait plus compliqué à tuer ! Continua à crier Harry.

~ Je ne... pensais pas que s'était important, qu'il mettrait ses idées en application.

~ Pas important ? Vous parlez d'une chose qui lui permettait d'échapper à la mort et vous pensez que ce n'est pas important ? Hurla Harry. Alors que la plus grande peur de Tom Jedusor et justement la Mort elle-même.

~ Harry, calmes-toi, ce n'est pas de ça faut, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, essaya Sirius pour le calmer alors que le jeune homme avait revêtu un de ses tenus de combat, qu'il tenait de son parrain, en peau de dragon.

~ La première guerre contre Voldemort aurait pu se terminer autrement, celle-ci n'aurait pu ne pas avoir lieu, si cet homme (il désigne Slughorn) avait parlé à son « ami » Dumbledore de cette discussion avec son élève préféré qui porte sur de la magie plus que noire, cracha Harry, et tu veux que je me calme ? Si on en est là c'est ça faut ! Insista-t-il.

~ Non, Harry, c'est la faute de plusieurs hommes, intervient Dumbledore.

~ Ça c'est sûr ! Le vautre en grande partie, et celle de beaucoup de sang-pur et du ministre de l'époque qui fermait les yeux sur quelque chose qui leur permettait de s'en mettre plein les poches, tout en gardant la population au creux de la main grâce à ce régime de terreur. »

Les mots choisis par Harry pendant cette discussion firent baisser la tête de beaucoup de personnes, dont Dumbledore, Scrimgeour et Narcissa qui, tous les trois, représentaient en partie les personnes décrites par le survivant.

« Et maintenant c'est à moi et des autres de faire votre boulot puisque vous en êtes incapables.

~ Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, grogna Scrimgeour.

~ Ha oui ? Comment que cela se fasse que j'ai découvert en quelques semaines l'existence et le nombre d'Horcuxe, alors que Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps en et toujours à se demander si son ancien professeur de potions lui a bien donné le bon souvenir ? Alors que depuis tout ce temps il aurait pu les rechercher puisqu'il se dit le plus grand expert de la vie de Tom Jedusor et que même si le bonhomme n'est pas sentimental il a forcément dû utiliser ses souvenirs pour cacher ses parties d'âme. Et que vous au lieu de chercher à débusquer des Mangemorts dans votre entourage vous leur fassiez un peu confiance et commenciez à entreprendre une politique qui rapprochera les peuples magiques entre eux pour combattre Voldemort qui en a déjà un paquet sous le bras. À oui c'est vrai c'est encore à moi de dire de le faire et de demander de l'aide aux personnes que vous fréquentez tous les jours.

~ Harry, la politique et plus compliquez que cela, on ne peut pas agir en claquant des doigts, essaya de plaider Amelia.

~ Alors pourquoi en une matinée j'ai déjà les loups-garous et les gobelins avec moi, et que dans une heure les dragons nous aideront ?

~ Tu ne peux pas en être sûr pour les dragons, et les gobelins ne tond pas encore dit oui, se défendit Amelia.

~ Ils ne peuvent que dire oui, les uns comme les autres puisque je vais utiliser leur rivalité pour les avoir dans le même camp, et les propositions que je leur avance leur feront perdre trop d'argent s'ils disent non, enfin pour les gobelins, les dragons ont plus à gagner qu'à perdre s'ils me suivent.

~ Mais ils n'ont rien à perdre s'ils ne te suivent pas, contra Charlie qui venait d'arriver.

~ Ha ! Te voilà on peut partir ? Demanda Harry avec le sourire en voyant apparaître le frère de son ami.

~ Oui, mais je te préviens de suite, les dragons ont, je ne sais pas comment, compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et une sorte de conseil de dragon ce tien en ce moment dans la réserve en Roumanie avec un représentant de chaque des espèces de dragon existantes.

~ Parfait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. »

Harry quitta enfin sa chambre où tous l'avaient rejoint pour la grande discussion sur les Horcruxe et où tous en avaient pris pour leur grade, en compagnie de Charlie qui lui présenta une vielle botte usée jusqu'à la corde et dans un flache lumineux disparut.

« ~ Où sont-ils aller ? Questionna bêtement Sirius.

~ En Roumanie, voir les dragons, expliqua Dumbledore.

~ Qu'allons-nous faire de notre côté ? Interrogea Scrimgeour.

~ Harry a été clair, nous allons faire la guerre, indiqua Remus. Il est fini le temps où on doutait encore, mais maintenant il faut agir, et non plus attendre.

~ Je ne sais pas ce que veut faire Harry, mais vaux mieux le faire avant lui, avant de perdre toutes les cartes d'un jeu qui se joue entre lui et Voldmeort, où les morts vont s'accumuler. Fit Narcissa d'une voix grave.

~ Non, Harry protégera le plus de monde possible. Contra Dumbledore.

~ Quand une guerre se joue entre un loup-garou qui est soutenu par un grand nombre des siens, allié aux Gobelins, dragons et autres créatures magiques, face au plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre, s'il y aura des morts, et pas que du bon côté, Harry a dû déjà si faire, même s'il le redoute.

~ Non, il ne nous mettra jamais en danger comme cela, se borna le directeur de Poudlard.

~ Harry vous porte-t-il dans son cœur ? Demanda méchamment la mère de Drago. »

La réponse à cette question était évidente pour tout le monde et toute sûre que cette guerre, même si Harry, ne le voulait pas, allait faire mal à toutes les forces réunies.

Une fois dans le campement des dragonniers, Harry su immédiatement où aller, puisque 10 dragons l'attendaient tout près des baraquements où dormaient les sorciers.

Il y en avait un pour chaque espèce de dragon : Boutefeu chinois, Rouge et ou avec le museau aplati venant de Chine.

Cornelongue roumain, vert foncé avec des cornes en ors, venant de Roumanie.

Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, couleur cuivre plus petit que tous les autres (5 mètres) et de petites cornes, avec des crocs vénéneux.

Magyar à pointes, avec des écailles rugueuses, une queue pourvut de nombreux piques, bien connu d'Harry, qui toucha sa poitrine quand il la regarda dans les yeux.

Noir des hébrides, écaille rugueuse, avec des piques le long de son dos avec une queue fourchue, Harry reconnu une des dragonnes qu'il avait côtoyé l'été précédent.

Norvégien à crêtes, noir avec des cornes de bronze, crocs vénéneux.

Opaloeil des antipodes, écailles iridescentes et nacrées, Yeux sans pupille, étincelant de reflets multicolores, plus grandes que la Cornelongue mais plus petite que les autres.

Pansedefer Ukrainien, gris métallique avec des griffes impressionnantes et largement plus grand et plus lourd que les autres.

Suédois à museau court, d'un bleu argenté de taille moyenne et qui rappela quelqu'un à Harry.

Vert gallois, vert avec des écailles lisse.

Harry et Charlie s'approchèrent, et le Pansedefer s'écarta pour les faire rentrer dans leur cercle.

« Bienvenue en enfer, chuchota Charlie. »

« Bienvenue au Conseil Mondial du Dragon, commença la Magyare à pointe, heureuse de vous revoir, jeune fourchelangue.

~ Merci à vous ô Grandes dragonnes du Conseil Mondial du Dragon, dit Harry en retour en regardent tour à tour chaque dragonne.

~ Vous devez savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. Indiqua la Cornelongue en dévoilant ses dents vénéneuses.

~ Oui, et je suis là en ami, et non en tant que votre ennemi. Spécifia Harry en fixant droit dans les yeux la dragonne aux cornes en or et en lui tendant sa baguette qu'elle mit entre ses griffes.

~ Que souhaite l'humain qui parle la langue des reptiles ? Demanda directement Opaloeil des antipodes.

~ Je viens vous soumettre une requête, vous savez tous que Voldemort est de retour... »

À ce nom chaque dragonne siffla de rage, et Charlie essaya de se faire le plus petit possible alors que Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même quand la queue du Suédois à museau court abattit sa queue à cinq pas de lui.

« Vous n'avez donc pas peur de lui, remarqua la Norvégienne à crête.

~ Non, ça ne sert à rien d'en avoir peur surtout qu'à chacune de nos confrontations j'aie gagné.

~ Quand ?

~ En première année, j'ai survécu alors qu'il occupait le corps du professeur Quirell, en deuxième année il a essayé de revenir grâce à un Horcruxe, j'ai détruit le Horcruxe, en troisième année l'une de ses fidèles à échouer à ma capture, en quatrième année deux de ses fidèles a encore échoué dans à ma capture l'un d'eux est mort. Tuer par mon familier ici présent, Salazar.

~ Et cette année ? Demanda l'Opaloeil.

~ il ne connaît toujours pas la prophétie qui me lie à lui.

~ Et c'est grâce à vous ?

~ Oui, et à mes amis et alliés qui lui feront toujours obstacle.

~ Croyez-vous en cette prophétie ? Questionna la boutefeu chinoise.

~ Non, surtout qu'une autre personne aurait pu en être la cible, et que seules deux personnes ont trouvé l'idée d'y croire, toutes deux débiles et trop mégalo pour se rendre compte du mal qu'elles font.

~ Qui ?

~ Dumbledore et Voldemort, c'est à cause d'eux qu'on en est là et que ma vie a été gâchée. Répondis harry trouvant les Dragons bien curieux.~ Vous les tenez responsable de tout ça .~ En partie, disons que l'un agit parce qu'il est mauvais de base et l'autre n'agit pas en conséquence, laissant les autres se démerder.~ Dumbledore, à lutter contre Voldemort pendant la première guerre.

~ Non, s'il avait lutté comme vous dites, Voldemort n'aurait jamais fait autant de dégâts et ne serait pas de retour.

~ Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? S'irrita le Vert gallois.

~ Parce que Voldemort sait que Dumbledore est plus puissant que lui, c'est pour cela qu'il en a peur, alors si j'étais plus puissant que mon adversaire, je n'hésiterais pas à l'attaquer de front pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Gellert Grindelward est le seul sorcier qui a vraiment lutté contre lui, mais seul il ne pouvait rien faire, Dumbledore savait que c'était lui qui agissait, et il ne l'a jamais aidé.

~ Il a raison, approuva la dragonne Noire des Hébrides.

~ Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Interrogea la Pansedefer.

~ Comme je vous l'ai dit, Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes.

~ Tu veux qu'ont les cherchent et les détruisent, car notre magie plus ancestrale que la vôtre et la seule qui est la plus adapter pour détruire ce genre de magie noire ?

~ En partie.

~ Ce sera avec joie, mais chercher des objets à la taille des humains, nous obligera à raser de près la terre et donc nous faire voir par les moldus.

~ Vous ne chercherez pas seul, Gellert Grindelwald vous aidera, ainsi que Dumbledore.

~ Dumbledore ? Rigola carrément la Magyare qui avait déjà vu l'homme dont Harry parlait. Il n'a pas d'école à diriger ?

~ Le conseil d'administration est composé de personne de confiance, on trouvera une idée pour libérer Dumbledore de ses obligations. De plus : « Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". »

À l'annonce de la devise de Poudlard, toutes les dragonnes présentes sourire, ce qui est flippant puisque cela met à découvert leur nombreux, trop nombreux, crocs.

« Tu veux qu'un dragon vienne à Poudlard ? Questionna la Pansedefer.

~ Exactement.

~ Cela sera un immense cadeau que tu nous fais, aucun dragon n'a mis les pattes dans ce château depuis des siècles et ainsi ne donnant pas suite à la promesse des quatre fondateurs.

~ Un dragon y avait été introduit lors de la construction du château ? Questionna Harry.

~ Oui, d'où crois-tu que la devise du château vienne ?

~ Je ne savais pas, j'ai proposé qu'un dragon vienne à Poudlard parce que cela dissuadera en grande partie Voldemort d'attaquer le château. Avoua Harry.

~ Eh bien, il se peut que cette proposition te permette de payer en partie la dette que tu contractes en nous demandant de l'aide.

~ Que voulez-vous de plus ?

~ Nous voulons 10% de l'or que contient chaque coffre de Mangemort une fois la guerre finie. C'est non négociable.

~ D'accord, je prends note.

~ Que tu défendes nos droits, ainsi que des nouveaux qu'on décidera le jour venu, au ministère de la magie.

~ Bien, se sera tout ?

~ Oui pour le moment, conclut la Pansedefer qui devait être leurs leaders à toutes. »

Puis chacune des personnes présentes jura sûr leurs magies de tenir ses promesses. La dragonne Noire des Hébrides appela un jeune dragon à ses côtés de la même espèce qu'elle, et lui demanda quelque chose que Harry ne saisit pas.

« Quand tu seras au portail du château, demain, siffle trois fois et j'apparaîtrais, lui indiqua le jeune dragon d'une voix grave. »

Et Harry reconnu difficilement le dragon dont il s'était occupé l'été dernier, et qui avait aujourd'hui bien grandi.

Puis il fut l'heure de partir pour Harry, Charlie lui devait rester. Charlie lui fabriqua un portoloin qui le transporta directement devant la Forteresse, une fois entré, il repartit encore une fois dans sa chambre, en annonçant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant sa deuxième rencontre avec les gobelins prévu pour 22 h. Il expliqua quand même ce qui s'était passé.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, Gellert tu t'occupes des Horcruxes avec Dumbledore.

~ J'ai une école à faire tourner, se plaignit le directeur de Poudlard.

~ Avec le conseil d'administration on trouvera bien une solution, dans votre tâche, vous serez épaulé par les dragons, de même Poudlard sera sous la protection de l'un d'eux.

~ Piouff, j'ai cru un instant que tu allais proposer qu'un dragon vienne à Poudlard, fit nerveusement Sirius.

~ C'est le cas, le bébé dragon dont je me suis occupé l'été dernier n'est plus si petit que cela, et il entrera à Poudlard tout comme moi demain, contra Harry.

~ Quoi ? mais tu es taré, un dragon c'est dangereux ! Cria Slughorn.

~ Pas plus qu'un prof Mangemort, un loup-garou, et un demi-géant, rétorqua Harry.

~ Hagrid et Rogue ne sont pas aussi imprévisibles qu'une créature avec des dents pointues et qui peut cracher du feu.

~ Et alors ? J'ai conclu ce pacte avec eux, et ils savent que c'est un honneur de venir à Poudlard, puis qu'aucun directeur ne les a contactés pour que l'un d'eux prenne la place qui leur est dû dans le château, expliqua Harry en jetant un regard à Dumbledore.

~ Mais c'est trop dangereux. Se buta Horace.

~ Je ne discuterais pas plus de cela, puisque ça fait partie du contrat magique que j'ai signé avec eux, et comme les fondateurs avaient prévu qu'un dragon réside à Poudlard, alors selon leur désirer j'en ramène un.

~ Il n'a pas tort, et puis, comme il parle le fourchelangue, le dragon ne sera pas hors contrôle, accepta Dumbledore.

~ Salazar Serpentard utilisait sans doute son don pour canaliser lui aussi le dragon qui y avait élu domicile, continua Sirius.

~ C'est fort probable, et un dragon à Poudlard lancera un message à tous ceux qui veulent si attaquer, informa Amelia. »

Tous savaient à qui elle faisait référence, et tous hochèrent la tête.

« Et qu'a tu promis contre leur aide, entre autres ? Demanda Narcissa qui avait suivi comme toujours la discussion silencieusement.

~ Des bénéfices quand on aura récupéré les coffres des Mangemorts, et d'autre chose pour leurs droits.

~ Ça ne va pas plaire au gobelin, surtout qu'il y en a un qui garde les coffres des plus grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre.

~ Il faudra qu'il s'y fasse, au rythme où vont les choses, les sorciers ne gagneront rien dans cette guerre.

~ Tu dois t'assurer que cela soit possible, sinon personne ne voudra t'aider, le prévint Dumbledore.

~ Non, car les sorciers voudront m'aider rien que pour avoir la liberté de ne pas vivre sous la terreur d'un régime diriger par Voldemort. Et puis une armée composée que de créatures magiques fera réfléchir beaucoup de monde. Maintenant je vais manger tranquillement et partir pour Gringott's. »

Et il fit comme il avait dit, il dîna tranquillement avec son parrain, Amelia et leur fils qui lui aussi grandissait petit à petit.

« Je viens avec toi, attaqua directement Gellert après le dîner.

~ Pour me surveiller ? Où pour faire en sorte que Dumbledore ait quelque chose à gagner dans le contrat que je signerais avec les Gobelins. Les deux je vois, soit, nous ne serons pas de trop pour éviter les pièges qu'ils nous tendront, accepta finalement Harry. »

Une fois à la banque sorcière, Gellert ne put entrer dans le bâtiment :

« Seul le Survivant entrera, sinon, il n'y aura pas d'accord, prévint un des gardes qui bloquaient le passage.

~ Désolé Gellert, mais on a absolument besoin d'eux. »

Gellert dû donc rentré sans même pouvoir dire bonne chance à Harry, qui entra avec le garde qui avait parlait qui avait d'ailleurs le sourire aux lèvres. Harry fut emmené dans une salle de réunion, richement décorée, avec de l'or partout où c'était possible d'en mettre : sur les cadres de portrait, qui au passage représentaient un certains nombres de Gobelin en armure et autre tenu de guerre ou en costard cravaté. Sur les pieds de la table ronde qui trônait au centre de la pièce et où 10 Gobelins qui l'attendaient. Une fois les présentations faites, Harry salua gracieusement le directeur de la banque qui est aussi le chef de guerre du peuple de Gobelin de Grande-Bretagne.

« Venons en directement aux choses qui nous concernent, débuta Gripsec, qui avait l'air de prendre la parole pour son chef et ses collègues. Tu parleras à moi et moi seul, jamais à notre ô Grand Chef ni aux autres conseillés, mais eux pourront te parler où te poser des questions. »

Harry savait que c'était juste une règle pour le déstabiliser.

« D'accord, accepta Harry en regardent droit dans les yeux leur vénéré directeur de Gringott's.

~ Alors, que veux-tu et qu'avons-nous en échange, poursuivie Gripsec.

~ Trois possibilités d'accès aux comptes de n'importe quelle personne enregistrée ou non enregistrée ici.

~ Et ?

~ Une coopération entre nos deux peuples pour gérer les comptes de Mangemort une fois la guerre finie.

~ Ensuite ?

~ Une participation de l'un d'entre vous dans le conseil que le Premier ministre d'après-guerre créera qui regroupera toutes les créatures magiques intelligentes qui souhaiteront défendre ses droits et en créer ou supprimer en leur faveur.

~ D'accord, nous comprenons vos besoins M. Potter, et la récompense qui va avec, mais nous voulons participer physiquement à cette guerre, expliqua le Gobelin qui était directement à sa droite.

~ Pour tuer des sorciers, d'accord, on vous contactera quand Voldemort aura décidé de s'attaquer massivement à nous, et si vous voulez, un groupe constitué de Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore et de quelques dragons chercherez bientôt quelque chose qui permettait à Voldemort de ne pas mourir même si on le tuait.

~ Vous traitez avec les dragons ? Ses chiens, ses pourritures ? Cracha Gripsec.

~ Je vois que notre accord ne tient plus, réfléchie Harry en faisant semblant de se lever et de partir.

~ Non attendez ! Le retint Gripsec, qui sut qu'il c'était rouler par Harry qui n'avait jamais voulu en finir avec cette réunion.

~ Que pensez-vous d'une rémunération à la hauteur de 6% des gains que nous ferons quand nous aurons récupéré les coffres des Mangemorts.

~ C'est intéressant, combien avez-vous proposé aux dragons ?

~ Elles ont demandé 10%.

~ Eh bien nous nous demandons que 5% et la possibilité de mettre la main sur quelques objets de notre création et qui appartienne malheureusement à des sorciers peu fréquentables. (Façons de désigner les Mangemorts)

~ D'accord fait une liste et nous dirons oui ou non. »

Comme par magie cette liste se matérialisa devant lui, ils avaient visiblement prévu le coup les Gobelins. Harry l'étudia et dit oui pour cinq objets que leur professeur d'histoire avait déjà mentionné et faisant partie de l'histoire des Gobelin. Il accepta la liste entière en disant qu'il examinerait avec des professionnels les objets demandés et leur dirait oui ou non après.

« Pas d'entourloupe, on vous prévint, menaça Gripsec.

~ Je vous le promets, et pour mes demandes ?

~ Nous les acceptons toutes, sans exception, à condition qu'une escouade de 5 Gobelins soient chargé de la sécurité du ministre de la magie ainsi que quelque Gobelin à Poudlard, on ne sait jamais.

~ D'accord, mais accepter que quelque Aurors vous aide à protéger Gringott's et votre directeur, nous aussi on tient à assurer la sécurité de nos intérêts.

~ C'est possible, accepta finalement Gripsec après un bref regard vers son chef.

~ Bien alors, on met tout ça par écrit et chacun des deux parties signent. »

À ce moment-là, les Gobelins s'agitèrent dans tous les sens et en moins de deux minutes et sans avoir pu faire quelque chose une feuille et une plume se retrouvèrent devant Harry, avec déjà 10 signatures. Harry prit tout son temps pour lire le document, et corrigea lui-même certains passages ce qui fit râler les Gobelins qui savaient que certaines de leurs interprétations n'étaient pas passées, enfin, qui ne tente rien n'ont rien, comme on dit.

Ensuite Harry consentie enfin à signer. Pour célébrer ça les gobelins sortirent des verres et versèrent de l'hydromel, boisson fortement alcoolisée, Harry, avec une grimace en boire une gorgée, en même temps que les autres, et une seconde grimace bien plus horrible apparut sur son visage quand la liqueur amère descendit le long de son œsophage, lui brûlant la gorge au passage :

« Pff, c'est fort votre truc, blague Harry. »

Et les gobelins éclatèrent de rires.

Une fois les verres fini, Harry repartie à la forteresse des Potter pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'un allié supplémentaire c'était ajouté aux dragons, Elfes de Maisons, et loup-garou, Harry, pensa que demain, il allait devoir faire attention à lui, car il allait voir les Harpies et les vélanes deux peuples avec des caractères bien trempés et surtout, l'une aimait la chair humaine et l'autre les séduire pour en faire leur mari ou compagnon pour l'éternité.

Quand il sortit de la banque, c'était avec la tête qui tournait, pas habitué à boire autant d'alcool d'un coup, et surtout aussi vite, c'est que les Gobelin avec une descente rapide. Malheureusement pour lui, même à 23h la journée était loin d'être terminé, puisqu'après quelques pas, lui et son familier furent attaqués.

Par des hommes encagoulés !

* * *

J **e vous entend déjà crier :**

 **"Le salop !" (oui je sais et fière de l'être).**

 **Prochain chapitre : quelque par en mars ;-)**


	40. chapitre 39 : Des Alliés Inattendus

**Bonjour à tous ! et oui un chapitre avant l'heure, il fera office de chapitre pour le mois de mars, mais comme je vais être occuper pendant ce mois qui arrive dans 3 jours, je préfère prendre un peu d'avance...**

 **Sans plus attendre ... Bonne lecture :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 :** Des alliés inattendu !

Quand Harry se réveilla 30 minutes plus tard, c'est pour se retrouver dans une pièce richement décoré, et immense, par la même occasion, la pièce ressemblait à la grande salle, avec des tableaux d'hommes et de femmes, tous dans des tenus d'apparats, militaires de toutes les époques et de toutes armées qui auraient pu exister, de bal tant pour les dames que pour les hommes, ils étaient aussi dans des postures nobles, le buste droit, la tête haute, les bras croisés dans le dos ou le long du corps, le regard menacent. On pouvait y voir au combien ses hommes et ses femmes étaient dangereux, il y avait quelque chose chez eux, dans leurs postures ou la façon de vous regarder qui vous faisait penser que vous n'étiez rien face à eux. Et puis ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle, pas une ride, n'y a rien qui n'avait rien à faire sur leurs visages ou le reste de leur corps.

Il était visiblement dans un château, ou un palais, il y avait de nombreuses fenêtres hautes et larges, les murs étaient épais, les portes en bois avec des fers ouvrager en spiral, au fond de la salle se trouvaient comme une estrade avec deux fauteuils, l'un rouge sang avec une couronne en or avec des émeraudes au-dessus, l'autre d'un bleu roi avec une couronne en or et des diamants blancs. Autour de ses fauteuils, quatre tabourets, permettaient sans doute aux quatre personnes, des conseillers, à s'asseoir près de leur roi et reine qui devait prendre place sur les deux fauteuils.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, et Harry n'aurait jamais su que quelqu'un était entrée si la porte derrière lui n'avait pas claqué.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry, alors que son familier se tortillait dans tous les sens pour ce libéré de ses chaînes. »

Personne ne lui répondit, alors qu'une vingtaine de personnes étaient entrées. Six d'entre elles, allèrent directement s'asseoir sur les sièges présentés ultérieurement, le roi était vêtu de rouge carmin, la reine d'un rouge pâle presque rose tous deux portaient une couronne plus grande pour la reine et bien plus ouvragée, avec aussi plus de bijou et pierre précieuse.

« Vous vous adresser en présence du Roi et de la Reine Vampire du Royaume-Uni, je vous prie de parler plus poliment à Sa Majesté, fit un garde derrière le jeune homme.

~ Qu'importe qui j'ai en face de moi, je souhaite savoir pourquoi on m'a enlevé ? S'exclama Harry, plus nerveux depuis qu'il sait à qui il a à faire.

~ N'a tu pas peur de la mort ? Questionna, intéressé, le Roi.

~ J'aurais préféré mourir, en essayant de tuer Voldemort, mais si je dois vous servir de repas, faites vite. »

Alors que les quatre personnes assissent sur les tabourets autour du roi et de la reine affichait un visage horrifier, le roi et la reine restèrent impassibles, puis s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège le roi se mit à rire d'une voix tonitruante et grave, alors que la reine minauda une ébauche de sourire.

« Ce jeune loup est bien sympathique, mais oublie que nous ne touchons plus aux humains hybrides ou pas depuis bientôt 5 siècles, s'exclama le roi.

~ J'en suis fort content, mon roi, repris Harry soulagé de ne pas finir vider de son sang.

~ Pour répondre à tu as première question, il faut que tu saches que pour nous les vampires, il aurait été plus compliqué de t'approcher sans le recours d'un enlèvement, comme tu es à Poudlard la majeure partie de ton temps et ensuite sous protection très rapprochée, ce soir était la seule façon pour nous de te contacter.

~ Pourquoi ?

~ N'es-tu pas en train de créer la plus Grande armée inter-espèce que ce pays n'a jamais connu ? Questionna pour la première fois la reine qui avait une voix bien plus douce que son mari et bien plus apaisante.

~ Eu...

~ Les Gobelins depuis quelques minutes, les loups-garous, les dragons, les centaures, les géants, les harpies, les Vélanes, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de sorcier de toutes nationalités, énuméra le roi.

~ Faux, seuls les Gobelins et les loups-garous me sont en partie fidèles. Et quand les sorciers sauront que j'ai l'appui de différentes créatures magiques qu'ils détestent, ils ne seront plus très nombreux à vouloir se battre avec moi.

~ Mon Roi c'est ce que nous craignons, il n'a absolument pas d'oreille chez ses voisins, fit la Reine comme horrifier de ce détail.

~ Ma douce, c'est pour cela que nous lui proposons notre aide, grâce à nous il saura ce que Voldemort lui-même a mangé hier soir et combien temps il a dormi. Répondit le Roi comme si Harry et Salazar n'étaient pas la pièce.

~ Cher loup-garou, sachez que depuis votre récente transformation, beaucoup de créatures magiques pouvant réfléchir ont su que cette transformation était le moment que nous attendions tous pour que la persécution envers beaucoup des nôtres s'arrête, expliqua la Reine.

~ C'est pourquoi, depuis que nous avons su pour votre problème de fourrure, nous avons fait le tour de nos allier, les centaures, les Vélanes où leurs pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet sur nous et les harpies, pour les informer de votre état, et leur demander ce qu'ils allaient faire.

~ Et ?

~ ils ont répondu qu'ils attendaient avec impatience une rencontre entre nous, vampire, et vous.

~ Vous m'avez enlevé pour me dire que vous alliez prendre part aux combats de notre côté .~ Oui, à une condition.

~ Laquelle ? Fit méfiant Harry.

~ Que certain point du traité que vous avez signé avec les Gobelins s'applique à nous aussi, les vampires, les Vélanes, les centaures et les Harpies.

~ Lesquelles ? »

Suite à cela, le Roi sorti de sa veste un parchemin qui ressemblait fortement à celui que Harry avait encore dans la poche de son propre manteau. Pendant que le roi et la reine ainsi que les quatre conseillés débattaient de ce qu'il fallait demander et donner en échange, deux soldats libérèrent Harry et Salazar de leurs chaînes, en retour Salazar siffla longtemps contre les gardes pour montrer qu'il n'était absolument pas content du traitement qu'on lui avait fait subir, alors que Harry essayait d'écouter ce que disaient le roi et la reine, mais n'arrivait à rien, et ne réussit pas non plus à lire sur leurs lèvres.

La discussion s'éternisa et Harry entrepris d'explorer la salle du trône, détaillant chaque tableau, ainsi que chaque décoration qu'il pouvait distinguer dans cette semi-obscurité, bien évidemment il ne put approcher l'estrade où siégeaient le roi et la reine, mais put faire de la magie pour son confort et fut amusé de voir qu'un simple lumos faisait détourner le regard à ses êtres extraordinaires. Harry essaya de compter le temps qui passait et estima que la discussion privée entre les six personnes les plus importantes du royaume des vampires durait depuis minimum une heure.

Quand il en arriva à cette découverte, des rafraîchissements furent servis, une coupe de sang pour les vampires et un verre d'eau ainsi qu'une part de gâteau que Harry jura avoir déjà vue sur une table de banquet de Poudlard.

Une fois l'encas terminé Harry pensa aux avantages d'avoir les vampires de son côté : ils étaient rapides, silencieux, faisant d'eux les plus forts en espionnage, Harry soupçonnait les vampires d'être entré plus d'une fois à Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache, habile en magie runique et magie du sang, ils possédaient aussi de grandes collections de manuscrits qui ont traversé les siècles avec eux, faisant d'eux les gardiens d'un grand nombre de secrets. Ils savaient se battre comme personne, trop rapide pour être touché par n'importe qui, et trop rapide pour que quelqu'un ne se rend compte qu'il venait d'être tué par un vampire.

« Bien, Harry, voulez-vous bien nous rejoindre, nous avons terminé. Indiqua le Roi.

~ Voilà la liste des choses que nous sommes prêts à faire en échange de ce que vous devrez faire pour nous. »

Premièrement, revoir toutes les règles qui régissent les droits et devoirs d'un vampire, centaure, Harpie et Vélanes dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Secondement, faire partie de la protection rapprochée du ministre de la magie, ainsi que celle du Premier ministre moldu, de la vôtre et celle à Poudlard, nous acceptons qu'un sorcier fasse partie de la nôtre, comme les gobelins et les Dragons. (Harry pensa à ce moment-là que Poudlard et le ministère allaient devenir une joyeuse colonie de vacances pour les créatures magiques, à prendre avec l'ironie de la penser).

Troisièmement pour les vampires avoir le droit de goûter au sang de nos ennemies.

Quatrièmement mettre en œuvre des actions pour purger le ministère de la corruption qui si est installé depuis trop longtemps.

En contrepartie, nous vous aiderons, nous les vampires, centaures, Vélanes et Harpies, à combattre par tous les moyens, le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses troupes, même si elles sont composées de frère.

« Comment allez-vous nous aider ?

~ Espionnage, accès à notre savoir, sauf pour Dumbledore, la dernière fois qu'il a su quelque chose de nous il n'en a pas fait bon usage, et nous nous battrons contre l'ennemi de la liberté avec nos armes.

~ Cette liste, prennent en compte les actions des Centaure, Vélanes et Harpie, comment être sûr qu'ils les respecteront ?

~ Parce qu'il fait partie d'une alliance bien plus ancienne et que nous avons l'habitude de régler nos problèmes entre nous, expliqua la Reine.

~ Bien, je pense ne pas trop avoir le choix que d'accepté, et quand vous dites vos frères ?

~ Certains d'entre nous pense que l'idéologie de Voldemort est bien mieux que celle que vous proposez, fut la seule réponse du Roi. »

Cela voulait simplement dire que pas tous les vampires et ses alliés étaient entièrement d'accord sur le choix du camp à soutenir.

« Depuis quand cette alliance entre vous, les centaures, les Harpies et les Vélanes existe-t-elle ? Questionna Harry.

~ Depuis beaucoup de temps, tellement que même nous les Vampires, nous n'arrivons pas à l'établir directement. Mais une chose est sûre à une époque, même les sorciers faisaient partie de cette alliance, seulement à un moment donné vous avez pensé que c'était mieux de ne pas en faire partie et depuis, vous nous persécutez, affirma le Roi.

~ Cette alliance avait un But ?

~ Oui, nous protéger des Moldus, mais quand les sorciers de toute la planète se sont cachés derrière le secret magique, nous les créatures magiques pensantes et les autres, nous sommes devenus des dangers pour ce secret et donc vous nous avez cachés avec le plus grand soin et par conséquent nous commencions à faire peur à ceux qui ne voulaient pas que le secret soit brisé.

~ C'est injuste ! S'indigna Harry.

~ Jeune homme vous verrez que beaucoup de choses le sont, prévint la Reine.

~ Oui mais au lieu de vous cacher, on aurait pu simplement vous inclure dans ce pacte et vous laissez vous engager à maintenir le secret coûte que coûte.

~ Savez-vous pourquoi les vampires, et les centaures sont craints ?

~ EU…

~ Parce que sans magie, nous sommes bien plus fort que les sorciers, ils ont pensé que si nous n'étions pas inclus dans ce pacte notre force seraient diminués, car même si nous sommes plus forts que vous, nous restons quand même inférieurs en nombre au sorcier de toute l'Europe.

~ Les vampire du monde entier sont moins nombreux que tous les sorciers d'Europe.

~ Malheureusement oui, pareil pour les centaures, et les autres créatures magiques pensantes ou non, notre seul défaut fut d'être moins nombreux que les sorciers. Et encore moins nombreux que les humains.

~ Ce tout le monde l'est.

~ Au moins tu ne te voile pas la face avec cette idée, approuva le Roi.

~ Bien, il est grand temps de donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière ! Rajouta Harry.

~ Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est à vous de le faire ? Demanda la Reine.

~ Parce que grâce à Voldemort, Dumbledore et quelques autres sorciers, je suis le sauveur de la Grande-Bretagne, et que par conséquent j'ai plus de pouvoir que beaucoup d'autres, ils m'ont créé une aura qui me permet de décider ce que je veux, sans que personne ne dise grand-chose, et comme maintenant ils savent que Voldy est de retour, ils n'ont plus le choix, entre la mort et la vie, les gens ont tendance à choisir la deuxième solution.

~ Vous allez jouer sur les cartes qu'on vous a données, attention à ce qu'on ne vous les retire pas.

~ Je sais, mais je serais un idiot de ne pas les utiliser jusqu'au bout, et puis on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai rien tenté. D'ailleurs j'ai une question, quelqu'un sait parler le sirène ? »

La question prise de cours les Vampires qui se regardèrent comme si on leur avait demandé d'aller chercher un œuf de dragon dans son nid, ce que Harry a déjà fait, puis ils répondirent :

« Nous avons plusieurs traducteurs, nous allons voir s'il n'est pas possible de vous le mettre à disposions à Poudlard.

~ Merci beaucoup, pas que je n'ai pas confiance à Dumbledore, mais disons que je serais plus rassuré s'il ne savait pas à quel point nous avons des alliés puissants.

~ Comme vous voudrez, faite attention à ne pas mettre les œufs dans le même panier et de faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. »

Sur ce, dans un tourbillon de tissu, il ne resta plus que Harry, Salazar et deux vampires dans la salle du trône.

« Je suppose que vous êtes chargé de me ramener à la forteresse ?

~ Exactement, et sachez si on ne vous avait pas enlevé, d'autres personnes auraient tenté leurs chances à notre place, et je ne suis pas sûr que vous auriez été aussi bien traité qu'avec nous.

~ Merde, les Mangemorts sont à nos portes ?

~ Il se pourrait que oui.

~ Le Roi et la Reine aurait quand même pus me dire en revoir, et leur nom aussi ! S'indigna Harry alors qu'il était mené vers la sortie du château royale.

~ Pour ça il aurait fallu le mériter ! Cracha le vampire.

~ Ha, ils ne dévoilent leur nom qu'à celui qui ont fait preuve de bravoure.

~ Exactement, même en tuant Tom Jedusor, ils ne vous l'indiqueront, peut-être, pas.

~ Pas pratique, tout le monde les appelle le Roi et la Reine ?

~ Tout le monde, non, mais seulement les étrangers.

~ Nous sommes arrivés à la sortie, vous ne verrez pas l'extérieur, question de sécurité pour nous mais notre magie nous permet de vous transporter d'ici à chez vous sans que vous mettiez un pied dehors, l'avertie l'autre vampire.

~ Parfait, alors je vous fais confiance. »

Il ne fut pas déçu du voyage, car en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans le salon de la Forteresse, le salon où tout le monde avait pris l'habitude d'occuper quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se retrouva donc au centre d'une réunion où beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes.

Il y avait Sirius, Amélia, le père de Susan, les parents de Neville, ceux de Luke, de Daphné, de Dean, les Weasley adultes, ainsi qu'une grande partie de l'ordre du Phénix, accompagné par Dumbledore, ainsi que le sang-Pur qui soutienne Harry, c'est-à-dire : les Abbot, les Smith et les Macmillan.

Malheureusement pour Harry l'ordre du Phénix et les autres étaient tous séparé en deux camps, d'un côté l'ordre, de l'autre les parents des Anges du Chaos ainsi que les Sang-Purs. Double malheureusement, tous avaient la baguette magique dressée, et en position de combat, les uns contre les autres, Dumbledore semblait être le leader du premier alors que Gellert était à ce poste pour le deuxième.

« Ça y est, je m'absente quelques heures et qu'est-ce que je vois à mon retour, tout le monde près à s'entre-tuer ! Clama Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde puisque personne ne l'avait entendu arriver.

~ Harry ?! Fit tout le monde et baissant leur baguette.

~ Ou était tu . Demanda Dumbledore, d'une voix autoritaire.

~ Quelque par où l'Ordre du Phénix est inutile, cracha Harry. De plus nous avons de nouveaux alliés, qui consister en une armée vous rendent tous inutiles.

~ Qui ? Demanda le père de famille des Macmillan.

~ Accrochez-vous à votre baguette vous n'allez pas me croire, je vais vous raconter la nuit de folie qui s'est déroulé et ensuite j'espère que j'aurais le pourquoi du comment de la situation que je viens de voir.

~ Bien parle, fit Dumbledore comme si c'était lui le chef de la réunion.

~ Pff, Albus, vous êtes chez moi, si vous voulez continuer à venir aux réunions de la Résistance Foudroyante, vous avez intérêt à changer d'attitude.

~ Alors qui est le chef si ce n'est pas moi ? Questionna effrontément Albus Dumbledore.

~ Nous tous, les décisions se prennent en commun accord avec toute l'assemblée ici présente, alors je la raconte mon histoire ou pas ? »

Comment personne ne répondit Harry pris ça pour un oui.

« Comme vous le savez en début de soirée je suis allé rencontrer les Gobelin qui après une longue discussion et de marchandage, nous sommes arrivés d'accord sur plusieurs principes en grande partie copiés sur les accords que j'ai passés avec les dragons, voilà les détailler pour ceux que veulent en savoir plus »

Harry fit passer une liasse de parchemin que tous prirent le temps de lire, avec plus ou moins d'attention pour ceux qui avaient des notions dans ce qui était dit, ou écrit.

« Cela semble correct, même s'ils pensent que le ministre de la magie va accepter qu'un Gobelin aille le suivre de partout, pour sa sécurité, fit Gellert.

~ Tu as accepté qu'un gobelin te suive partout pour ta sécurité ? Questionna Sirius.

~ Bas, oui, s'ils me protègent aussi bien qu'ils ne protègent leur banque, alors je suis en sécurité.

~ Et en plus ils demandent à être intégré dans cette réunion ? Interrogea Bill Weasley.

~ Exactement, cela sera plus facile qu'ils viennent ici qu'autre part, c'est un endroit très bien protéger, pareil pour son accès.

~ Il est hors de question qu'un Gobelin se retrouve à Poudlard ! Refusa Dumbledore.

~ Bien sûr que si, et en plus d'un Gobelin, il y aura un vampire un loup-garou, un centaure, une Harpie, une Vélane et le bonus un Dragon.

~ Quoi ?! Fit tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard qui était venu avec Dumbledore.

~ Et comment allez-vous faire pour faire rentrer tout ça dans Poudlard sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Demanda Albert Smith.

~ Mais qui a dit qu'ils seront cachés ? »

À ce moment-là beaucoup, même les alliés les plus proches de lui, pensèrent que Harry était devenu fou.

« Sans mon accord, personne n'entre ni ne sort de Poudlard, indiqua vertement Albus.

~ Pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour cette autorisation, le conseil des parents d'élèves me suffit, enfin l'accord de la moitié d'entre eux plus un. »

Harry fit passer son regard sur ceux qui en faisait partie et comme la majorité s'entre eux se trouvait dans la pièce, Harry su à l'instant que même s'ils le pensaient fou, tous le soutenaient et que ses nouveaux alliés allaient prendre leur quartier dans Poudlard dès le lendemain.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais comment je vais expliquer leur présence ?

~ EU... »

À ce moment-là Harry su ce qu'il avait oublié tout le long de cette soirée, comment faire pour Voldemort ne sache pas tout de suite que ses nouveaux alliés étaient arrivés sans pour autant le cacher à tout prix. Tous réfléchir donc à une solution.

« Je sais ! Fit James Potter. »

Tous pensèrent que cela sera une idée complètement absurde, pensant que le fantôme était resté le même qu'à sa mort.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, même si mes idées sa foireuse, elles ont toujours fonctionné, demandé à Maugrey. » Tous se tournèrent vers l'Auror.

« Ouais, ça c'est sûr qu'elles sont foireuses, mais heureusement pour nous elles fonctionnaient à merveille, lâcha a contre cœurs le sorcier, ne voulant pas donner de compliment à son ancien élève (chez les Aurors).

~ Donc je disais, j'ai une idée ! (Tous le regardèrent pour dire qu'ils avaient compris). On n'a qu'à créer une classe où les professeurs seraient ces créatures magiques, elle qu'elles expliqueraient leur histoire, un peu comme un cours de soins aux créatures magiques mélangé avec celui d'histoire mais avec de vraies créatures pensantes, cela aura un double enjeu, les sorciers n'en'auront plus peur si chacun se connaît mieux !

~ C'est maladroitement dit, mais je crois que tout le monde a compris l'idée, papa, tu veux que ses gardiens deviennent des professeurs pour que chacun apprend à connaître l'autre ?

~ Oui.

~ Je veux bien, mais les harpies ne sont pas très communicatives, et les dragons ont à du mal à les comprendre, indiqua Mcgonagall.

~ Et les centaures ne parlent que par énigme, ça sera compliquer de faire comprendre aux élèves ce qu'ils disent. Ajouta Rogue.

~ N'importe quoi, suffit de leur indiquer ce que nous voulons, je vais contacter les vampires pour qu'ils informent les centaures, les Vélanes, les Harpies que nous avons une couverture parfaite pour eux. Expliqua Harry.

~ Et moi je vais chercher un loup, fiable qui s'y connais en histoire, fit Remus.

~ Et pour les Dragons ? Fit Dumbledore. Tu ne seras pas toujours là, pour traduire ce qu'ils disent.

~ Eu...je répondrais à cette question après mon coup de fil au vampire. »

Et devant toute l'assemblée, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte un objet de haute magie, Harry prit son Miroir à Double sens, et parla une langue que personne ne comprit.

Puis quand il eut son interlocuteur il y eut une brève discussion, où ils rigolèrent tous les deux l'autre fit comprendre que la solution qu'ils avaient trouvée était intéressante, mais que les vampires ne leur révéleraient pas tout de leur histoire de même que pour les autres créatures magiques pensantes. Le vampire en question lui indiqua que chez les vampires parler le fourchelangue était commun à tous puisque c'était très pratique pour discuter avec beaucoup d'autres créature. Et que le vampire qui arriverait au château saura donc parler sirène et fourchelangue ainsi qu'il aura des notions d'histoires, et qu'il fera passer le mot aux autres alliés.

« Voilà c'est fait, indiqua fièrement Harry.

~ Tu parles le vampire ? Demanda Amélia.

~ Bien sûr que non, c'est un mot de passe que les vampires m'ont donné pour contacter le responsable en charge du cas Voldemort pour les vampires.

~ Le roi et reine ne vont pas s'impliquer directement ? Demanda le père de Susan.

~ Non, et je ne connais pas leur nom. »

Cette réponse sembla répondre à une question que certain se posait, mais qui sonna bizarrement pour d'autres qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire et les coutumes du peuple Vampirique.

« Houla, il est tard dans trois heures je retourne à Poudlard, faut que je sois en forme, prochaine réunion et première pour nos alliés, à la prochaine pleine lune, je suppose qu'avant que je n'arrive chacun avait fait un rapport de mission sur ce qu'il faisait ?

~ Oui, et nous débattions sur ce que Rogue devait annoncer à Tom.

~ Il a le droit de tout lui dire, Tom sait que le professeur Rogue participe aux mêmes réunions où Dumbledore, ce serait débile de lui faire croire que Rogue ne sait que peu de choses.

~ C'est que je m'acharnais à dire, indiqua Gellert.

~ Donc je dis quoi, moi ? Fit Rogue en leur rappelant qu'il était toujours là.

~ Tu réponds sans mentir s'il te pose une question, reste dans le vague si la question et vague, proposa Gellert.

~ Exactement, approuva Harry. »

Puis tous se séparèrent, Harry parti directement se coucher, et ne dormirent malheureusement pas assez longtemps à son goût, une fois lavé et habillé il transplana avec Sirius à Pré-au-lard, où l'attendait déjà un vampire, un centaure, ainsi qu'une jeune femme plutôt belle est une Harpies, qui avait sans doute fait un effort de toilette puisqu'elle ne sentait pas le sang et la chair fraîche, et ses plumes étaient lissées. Harry pensa qu'elle était même plutôt jolie, si on enlevait les plumes et sa démarche courbée.

« Bienvenu au portail de Poudlard, le directeur sera là dans quelques minutes, les accueillit Harry.

~ Harry Potter, c'est un Honneur pour moi que notre route se croise de nouveau, fit le centaure.

~ Firenze ?

~ Bien vu.

~ Dracula, pour vous servir, se présenta le vampire.

~ Comtesse de Sterling, indiqua la jeune et jolie jeune femme de façon très royale, comme si elle avait l'habitude de se faire écouter.

~ Vous êtes Vélane ?

~ Évidemment, jeune homme, comment l'avez-vous découvert ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

~ Vous irradiez de votre pouvoir de séduction et que la deuxième femme du groupe ne peut être qu'une Harpies, avec s'ailles et ses plumes, je ne pense pas que les Vélanes ont de si joli atout.

~ Merci pour le compliment, je suis Célaéno, fille de la Reine de notre peuple en Angleterre.

~ Ça alors, on est bien entouré dit donc, un comte, une comtesse et une princesse, réfléchit Harry.

~ Un comte ? Demanda Firenze et Dracula.

~ Vous n'êtes pas le comte Dracula ? Demanda Harry.

~ Non, je suis un historien de Sa Majesté le roi vampire. »

À ce moment-là la comtesse de Sterling, se mit à glousser, de même que la Harpie.

« Il semblerait que notre ami, ait voulu faire un trait d'humour en vous comparant au comte Dracula, un personnage de roman Moldu.

~ Je ne le connais pas, je me renseignerais sûr ça quand j'en aurais le temps, fit pince-sans-rire le vampire.

~ M. Potter il semblerait que notre ami aux longues dents n'a pas le même humour que vous, expliqua la Vélane.

~ Je suis Sbur, fit une voix forte derrière eux. »

Quand tous se retournèrent se fut pour voir, un peut être 1m20 pas plus, portant une amure qui recouvrait en intégralité son corps hormis sa tête, dans sa main gauche il tenait une hallebarde et un bouclier, qui faisait sa taille dans la main droite, la hallebarde faisait maximum 1m50, mais son tranchant devait être aussi redoutable qu'elle semblait lourde.

« Où est le dragon dont n fasse connaissance ? Demanda le Gobelin en tâtonnant son arme.

~ Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous battre, mais pour protéger un lieu en commun, vérifia Harry.

~ Je le sais gamin, mais le sait-il ? »

Comme pour répondre à cette question une ombre gigantesque les recouvrit et finit par attérire non loin d'eux.

« Voici, Auron, le dragon.

~ Pff, les Dragons se foutent de ta gueule l'humain, ce n'est même pas un adulte, je sais même pas s'il sait cracher du feu, jura Sbur.

~ Et alors ? Il nous en envoyait un Gobelin qui ne sait que se plaindre, donc on est quitte, rétorqua Harry.

Dumbledore fit son apparition et salua avec distinction toutes les personnes présentent.

« Harry, tu rentres avant tout le monde dans la Grande salle et tu rejoins directement tes amis, les gardiens vous me suivez je vous présenterais à l'école tout entière, les élèves et les professeurs savent que je vais faire un discours avant le commencement des cours donc tous seront là. »

Harry grimaça, Dumbledore lui volait sans remords la vedette en l'excluant de la présentation, comme si son combat avec une dragonne l'an passé, sa très longue discussion avec les Gobelins, et son cours enlèvement par les vampires n'était rien.

« De plus Remus Lupin m'a contacté pour me dire que le représentant des loup-garous n'arriverait que cette après-midi.

~ Au moins il en a trouvé un, j'espère qu'on aura en retour un professeur pour le cours de DFCM, ajouta Harry.

~ Malheureusement non, indiqua Dumbledore dépité et furieux que Harry expose ses faiblesses dans ce domaine. »

Ensuite ils entrèrent enfin dans Poudlard, et guidé par Dumbledore, ils montèrent jusqu'à la Grand porte, pénétra dans le l'immense Hall d'entrée, le directeur fit une pause, Harry comprit que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il devait entrer, comme s'il était en retard.

Ses amis furent heureux de le revoir, et le questionnèrent du regard, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien dire. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Dumbledore entra suivie de Sbur, Dracula, Célaéno, la comtesse de Sterling, Firenze et Auron, qui chose surprenante entrait facilement dans la Grande salle et passait tout aussi facilement dans l'allée centrale. À la vue de la Harpie, du centaure et du dragon beaucoup prirent peur, mais restèrent assis, pensant que s'ils étaient immobiles personnes n'allait les attaquer.

Auron s'arrêta derrière Harry et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et l'installa sur son dos, alors que les autres créatures magiques les attendaient, puis quand Auron passa à côté d'eux, chacun fit une révérence au jeune homme. Avant de passer derrière la table des professeurs, là où il y avait assez de place pour lui, Auron déposa Harry à côté du directeur.

Fière de lui, le Dragon s'installa rapidement à sa place attendant que Dumbledore commence les présentations.

« Bonjour à tous, commença le directeur. Je vous ai fait demander tôt en ce jour pour vous expliquer que de nouveaux cours facultatifs vous soient dispensés, dans le cadre d'un nouvel apprentissage demandé par le ministre de la magie lui-même, il souhaite que nous connaissions tous un peu mieux les peuples qui vivent à nos côtés et que les mieux placés pour cela sont ses peuples eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'immense joie de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs d'histoire des créatures magiques pesantes, pour les cours seront ainsi partagés : en duo le dragon Auron et le vampire Dracula dirigera leur cours, ensuite la Vélane Sterling partagera son temps avec la Harpie Célaéno, alors que le centaure Firenze fera cour avec le Gobelin Sbur, et nous attendons avec impatience la venue d'un historien loup-garou. »

Cette nouvelle réjouit un certain nombre d'élèves, en majorité les Serdaigle qui voyait là une source nouvelle de connaissance, ils en oublieraient presque que ces êtres étaient dangereux, d'autres méfiant attendait de voir si leurs amis Serdaigles allaient survivre à leur première cour, de même que les Gryffondors qui eux voulaient simplement côtoyer le danger de plus prè plus méfiants entaient sans doute les Serpentards qui jugeaient que ce n'étaient que des bêtes et qu'ils n'en avaient rien à apprendre. Comme ses cours étaient facultatifs certains ne voulurent pas s'inscrire, pour de bonnes raisons, plus de temps ils avaient déjà des options comme la Quidditch ou le club de baveboulle et d'autres se disait que les cours donnés clandestinement par les Anges étaient suffisants. Certains n'y allèrent pas tout simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas et que voir ces êtres se balader dans les couloirs du château était suffisant, malgré tout ça il y eut quand même un bon nombre d'inscrits dans tous les niveaux, même en cinquième et septième année alors qu'ils avaient déjà les examens à gérer.

Quand le ministre de la magie appris cela, Harry avait oublié de le prévenir, il se dépêcha d'envoyer cinq Aurors au château, dons un qui servirait de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ce qui réglait un problème pour Dumbledore. Ensuite Dumbledore fut obligé d'expliquer l'implication d'Harry dans cette histoire et expliqua que c'était l'idée du jeune homme, et qu'il l'avait mis en place sur son temps de repos après sa transformation en loup-garou. Certains se dirent qu'il avait dû faire plus que ça, puisqu'on ne rencontre pas les vampires aussi facilement, mais comme on ne leur donna pas plus d'informations, ils se turent.

Comme l'avait dit Remus, un loup-garou nommé Indiana arriva à Poudlard pour compléter l'équipe des gardiens de Poudlard, le soir de son arrivée il parla énormément à Harry, ignorant complètement Dumbledore. Il fit un cours à Harry sur la vie des meutes anglaises, mais aussi sur la vie, d'un loup-garou et des changements qu'il allait opérer sur lui, comme l'amélioration de sa vue, Harry l'avait vue venir. Mais aussi son corps allait devenir plus résistant, plus fort et plus rapide que les humains tant sorciers que moldu. L'ouï est l'odorat que Harry avait amélioré grâce à sa transformation en animagus allait être plus performante pour se rapprocher de celle des loups normaux. Malheureusement ses nouvelles capacités s'accompagnaient de mauvaise nouvelle, il ne supporterait pas d'autres aliments que la viande sous toutes ses formes, avant un long moment.

La transformation en loup-garou était extrêmement douloureuse même après 100 ans d'existence (âge d'Indiana), il était soumis aux lois de la nature et du plus fort, s'il voulait rester indépendant comme il l'était, il devait rester fort et ne pas se faire battre par un Alpha. Et chaque jour qui passe il aura de plus en plus envie de former une meute, une famille. À côté de ça s'il décidait de rester un loup solitaire, il voudra de plus en plus être seul ou du moins pas avec énormément de personnes à ses côtés. Parfois il aura aussi des envies irrationnelles et irréfléchies, la pire de toute et se morde un humain pour voir quel coût il avait.

Quand la discussion se termina avec Indiana, Harry était totalement perdu, sa transformation le transformera petit à petit en machine à tuer, avec des réflexes et une force surhumaine, des aptitudes de moins en moins humaine et de plus en plus animal, la seule consolation qu'il trouva et que Remus avait réussi à rester humain malgré la difficulté et que s'il pouvait le faire alors lui aussi. Pour le moment il préféra garder en tête que depuis peu les meutes anglaises lui étaient en grande partie favorable, une autre partit était neutre et qu'il ne restait qu'une petite de loup-garou à la solde de Voldemort.

Le lendemain fut un jour comme les autres, le soir par contre fut bien plus animé puisque les Anges et les élèves (presque toute la totalité des quatrièmes années quelques autres des niveaux inférieurs ou supérieurs) qui voulaient apprendre à se battre se réunissaient sous les ordres d'Harry et de ses amis, ils leur avaient fait apprendre de nombreux sorts, comme le Patronus, les sorts de défenses dons certains dérapaient plus ou moins vers la magie noire.

« ~ Pourquoi on dit qu'un sort de défense est noir s'il nous permet justement de nous défendre contre la magie noire ? Demanda justement Lavande Brown.

~ Parce que celui-ci fait appel à la magie du sang ou d'autres choses plutôt obscures, répliqua Blaise Zabini.

~ Et c'est mal questionné ? Crivey Colin.

~ Disons que comme le sang renvoie souvent à l'image des vampires, dons le ministère en a une peur bleue, toute magie qui s'en rapproche n'est pas bien vu, concéda Théodore.

~ Et quand le ministère a peur, ça va directement dans la case magie noire, leur peur la plus terrible, poursuivit Neville.

~ Ce sont quand même qu'une bande de trouillard au ministère, indiqua avec fatalité Seamus.

~ Ça c'est sûr, bon on n'est pas là pour discuter, mais apprendre à me battre, je sais qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ne sait pas se battre sans votre baguette, alors j'ai ramené quelque livre pour qu'on apprenne tous ensemble, fit Dean Thomas.

~ La magie sans baguette est très compliquée, même pour les Aurors, alors pour nous elle est presque inaccessible, réfuta Cédric.

~ Avec de l'entraînement, on peut y arriver, surtout que si j'en crois certain, c'est une condition non négligeable pour rentrer dans la salle de cours de potion de Rogue en potion, rétorqua Harry.

~ C'est vrai, mais ce ne sont que des sorts de niveau faible, comme celui de découpe, et se luisait pour touiller la cuillère dans le chaudron.

~ Et celui pour allumer le feu, rajouta Cho Chang. Bah quoi ? Il nous a déjà indiqué quel sortilège il fallait maîtriser pour ses cours l'année prochaine. Expliqua-t-elle en voyant des regards se tourner vers elle.

~ De toute façon on en est pas là, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous apprendre à vous battre sans baguette magie avec la magie, repris Dean.

~ Quoi ?! Firent horrifier quelque sang-pur quand ils comprirent de quoi le Gryffondor parlait.

~ Exactement et ceux qui se prendront un bon crochet du droit dans la tronche alors qu'il vous avait désarmé auront la même réaction et vous pourrez au choix, fuir reprendre votre baguette ou les deux, poursuivie le rouge et or.

~ C'est aussi surtout que cela vous fera faire de l'exercice et améliorer votre vitesse, pour esquiver des sorts que vous ne pourrez pas bloquer. Argumenta Harry. »

Son sous-entendu était clair, s'ils n'apprenaient pas à esquiver et à être plus rapide qu'un Avada Kedavra sera leur perte. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, ils rangèrent tous leurs baguettes et apprirent les basses du kung-fu.

Ils coupèrent le groupe en deux, ceux qui étaient plutôt grands et minces apprirent des mouvements dits du style de la chine du nord qui favorise l'utilisation des jambes et donc le combat à distance alors que pour ceux qui étaient plutôt petits, ils apprirent des mouvements dits du style de la chine du Sud qui favorise les combats rapprochés et l'utilisation des poings.

Après deux heures de combat il était temps de se séparer et chacun fut heureux de quitter la salle d'entraînement car tous avaient sué à grosse goutte pour donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, Harry indiqua que les groupes, pour le prochain cours, allaient changer d'apprentissage et échanger les techniques apprises.

À la fin de la semaine chacun avait suivi deux ou trois cours d'art martiaux selon leur disponibilité et la semaine suivante au club de duel, ils virent que cela apportait plus de fluidité dans leurs duels et qu'ils ne s'épuisaient plus pour rien à ériger des boucliers qui pompaient leurs énergies magiques. Au même moment Harry fut rejoint par les gardiens de Poudlard avec qui il gardait un bon contacté et chacun lui indiqua de leur dire pourquoi certain élève avait aussi bien progressé dans leur combat avec baguette.

« Pour vous dire, j'ai réuni des élèves qui croient au retour de Voldemort et avec les Anges ont leurs apprend à se battre sans baguette et sans la magie, leur confia Harry.

~ Du kung-fu ? Questionna le vampire.

~ Exactement, comment le savez-vous ?

~ On ne vit pas 500 ans sans apprendre un peu de tout dans le monde qui nous entoure, rétorqua mystérieusement l'homme aux dents longues.

~ Et vous le pratiquez souvent ?

~ Tous les jours je le pratique au moins 30 minutes pour entretenir mon corps et garder la souplesse qui est mienne, et si votre question suivante est : puis-je devenir votre professeur ? Je répondrais : volontiers, surtout si le directeur n'est pas au courant.

~ Non, il ne l'est pas.

~ Ce n'est pas très loyal envers lui, fit remarquer Firenze qui était quand même admiratif envers le directeur de l'école.

~ Je serais heureux de lui parler de tout ça si seulement il ne se mettait pas d'œillère qui l'empêche de voir la vérité.

~ Laquelle ?

~ Nous sommes en guerre et lui ne fait rien pour nous apprendre à nous battre.

~ le Professeur de DCFM n'est pas là pour cela ?

~ Avec le programme qu'on a, non.

~ Il a les poings liés, fit remarquer la comtesse de Sterling.

~ Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry.

~ S'il tente de changer quelque chose dans vos programmes, il se mettra à dos le conseil d'administration, qui n'attend qu'un prétexte pour le virer, même si le ministre de la magie vous est loyal, le conseil est malheureusement sous l'autorité de Voldemort, mais celui-ci ne peut pas intervenir directement, pour éviter de se faire remarquer et préfère donc attendre le meilleur moment pour éjecter la personne dont il a le plus peur.

~ Dumbledore tien tant que ça à Poudlard ?

~ Oui tout le monde sait que Voldemort hait Dumbledore, il en a peur, alors si on rajoute Poudlard dans l'équation, cela revient à donner à la résistance un trop gros avantage militaire.

~ Comment ça ?

~ Poudlard a des moyens de défense très puissants, il ne faut pas l'oublier, et seul le directeur de l'école peu les activer.

~ Donc si Dumbledore qui la direction de Poudlard perd son poste, c'est donner à Voldemort un moyen de nous battre ?

~ Oui et non, les deux symboles de l'Angleterre magique son Poudlard et le Ministère, pour le moment le ministère est entre vos mains mais il est trop facile de le perdre, Poudlard est aussi à vous et et plus difficile à perdre.

~ Comment ça ? Pourquoi le ministère est trop facile à perdre ?

~ Comment avez-vous fait pour l'obtenir ? Demanda Indiana.

~ On a légèrement mis en scène le retour de Voldemort pour influencer les choix du peuple.

~ Exactement, si vos faites quelque chose qui risque de déplaire au peuple, Voldemort peu s'en servir pour gagner le siège de ministre de la magie et donc la direction du pays.

~ Il aura le pouvoir et les lois de son côté, si Poudlard tombe aussi il aura aussi l'éducation et là il sera plus difficile de le vaincre. Continua Dracula.

~ Au fait vous savez ce qu'il fait en ce moment ?

~ D'après nos espions, il recrute toujours, il a essayé de contacter notre roi, indiqua le vampire.

~ Il a chargé des fidèles Greybacks de retrouver la confiance de ses loups-garous, continua Indiana. Mais les nouveaux Alphas son méfiant et pour beaucoup tiennent à leur poste et donc le rejet, une guerre des clans se prépare c'est sûr, et vous ne pourrez pas rester en dehors.

~ Il faut que j'apprenne à me battre, réagi aussi tôt Harry.

~ Le kung-fu est un très bon moyen de le faire, surtout que la majorité des combattants loup-garou ne se soucie pas du comment mais plus du résultat, donc ils se battent sans technique précise tant que leurs poings, pattes, griffe et crocs leur donne la victoire. Je pense que même actuellement vous ne perdriez pas face à un loup bêta.

~ Mais contre les alphas, ça ne sera pas le cas.

~ Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si vous avez l'étoffe des alphas, mais je pense que vous pourrez leur tenir tête un instant.

~ instant qui pourrait me permettre de fuir si cela se complique.

~ Entre autres, oui, accepta Indiana.

~ Il a essayé de contacter des Gobelin, expliqua Sbur.

~ Et ?

~ Et rien du tout, nous ne nous associera pas avec lui, son objectif est de nous soumettre à sa volonté, et jamais un Gobelin ne s'est mis à genoux face à un sorcier, surtout que vous semblez l'oublier mais le monde magique ne compte trois éléments importants, autre que Poudlard et le Ministère, Gringott's, sans l'or vous n'êtes rien.

~ C'est vrai, je m'excuse de cet oubli, Maître Gobelin, s'excusa Dracula.

~ Les Harpie et les Velanes ne semblent pas l'intéresser, mais il semble qu'il nous surveille avec attention. Poursuivie Célaéno (Harpie)

~ Il pense que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour lui, proposa Harry.

~ À la fin ce pensé le perdra, prophétisa Firenze, il ne s'inquiète pas de notre peuple, mais nous savons qu'il a réussi à recruter un certain nombre d'Accromentules.

~ Comment il a fait pour les recruter ?

~ Aragog, l'accrumentula de Hagrid, a eu de nombreux petits et ses petits ont une soif en chair humaine qui les pousse à s'allier avec Lui.

~ D'autres choses ?

~ Les Géants sont de son côté, comme un certain nombre de loups-garous, et de vampire, je crois qu'il a perdu deux ou trois émissaires qui devaient recruter des dragons, énuméra Auron avec un sourire plein de dents et qui ne laissait pas de doute sur la façon dont Voldemort avait perdu ses émissaires.

~ Il ne faut pas oublier les Mangemorts, ça première force de frappe, ni les autres créatures du mal, comme les Détraqueurs, les épouvantares, les serpents tels que le basilic.

~ il a un basilic dans son armée ? S'horrifia Harry.

~ La rumeur cour que oui, mais nous n'avons pas de certitude, éluda Dracula.

~ Bien, un nouvel allié nous est donc indispensable. Indiqua Harry.

~ Lequel ?

~ Il nous faut une armée de Coq ! »

* * *

 **Alors ? vous pensez quoi ?**

 **Moi je dirais juste Cocorico ! ;-)**

 **Prochain chapitre en Avril ! je sais c'est loin mais je peu pas faire autrement =)**


	41. Quand Voldemort se rend compte qu'il est

**Bonjour à tous voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me soutienne via leur reviews,.**

 **J** **e vous dit à tous merci pour endurée cette longue attente entres mes chapitres (un mois c'est très long, ou très court selon dans quoi on c'est lancé =)**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine:**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 :** Quand Voldemort se rend compte qu'il est nul en stratégie.

Suite à cette discussion très instructive avec les gardiens de Poudlard Harry demanda à Dumbledore s'ils pouvaient parler, il obtint de ce fait une convocation chez le directeur peu de temps après.

« Que me votre ta visite, demanda Dumbledore, peu habitué à ce genre de demande.

~ Je voulais savoir, monsieur le directeur, où en est vous dans la chasse aux Horcruxes ?

~ Et bien mis à part le fait qu'on sait qu'il y en a 7, que le venin du basilic les détruits et que Nagini et les objets des fondateurs en sont probablement un, nulle part.

~ Nagini ?

~ Oui, on a trouvé cela étrange que tu puisses voir à travers elle, et il est aussi bizarre que Voldemort soit pris d'affection pour un animal, donc on en a déduit qu'il l'a fait Horcruxe.

~ Possible, mais ce n'est pas étonnant il est fourchelang donc il aime les serpents.

~ Oui mais pourquoi celui-là précisément ?

~ Effectivement c'est louche, donc le serpent sera probablement le plus difficile à détruire, puisque Voldy la garde au plus près de lui.

~ Sûrement. Médita Dumbledore.

~ Et pour les objets des fondateurs ?

~ Pour eux, il faut que tu saches que ce sont des objets qui représentent les fondateurs donc Poudlard. Seul l'épée de Gryffondore n'a pas semble-t-il été touché.

~ D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle me soit apparue alors que je suis un Serpentard ?

~ Ça c'est l'un des nombreux mystères qui entoure cette épée et Poudlard.

~ Vous n'en savez rien, c'est ça ?

~ Exactement, mais je préfère dire que c'est un mystère mystérieux, expliqua Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

~ Mouais si vous le dites. Et pour les trois autres ?

~ Tu sais que Voldemort est le dernier héritier de Serpentards, et que celui-ci à son époque portait en tout temps et à tout moment un médaillon avec ses initiales.

~ Qu'a de particulier se médaillon ?

~ Rien, peut-être une valeur sentimentale pour son propriétaire d'origine.

~ Les autres ?

~ La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

~ Objet sentimental ?

~ Aussi. Et enfin le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

~ Encore un objet sentimental ?

~ Non, on dit qu'il apporterait l'intelligence à celui qui le porte.

~ Un objet de pouvoir donc.

~ Oui, tout comme l'épée de Gryffondore.

~ Où sont-ils ?

~ Aucune idée, mais je ne t'ai pas encore parlée du dernier !

~ Qui est ?

~ La bague de Gaunt, qui en fait est la bague d'un des Fils Peverelle.

~ Ceux du conte pour enfants ? Demanda pour rire Harry.

~ Ce n'est pas qu'un conte, les reliques de la mort son réel !

~ Oui je sais, et Gellert m'a aussi parlé de votre envie à les posséder.

~ Donc tu vas pouvoir comprendre notre problème actuellement, repris Albus tout aussi sérieux.

~ Quoi donc ? »

Pour seule réponse Albus sortie de sous son bureau une petite boîte en velours quand il l'ouvrit Harry put qu'observer une bague en or avec en son centre une pierre en onyx avec gravé dessus une sorte d'œil, rond avec un triangle et une barre en son milieu.

« ~ Est-ce la pierre de résurrection ? Questionna Harry intrigué.

~ C'est ce que nous pensons et cela fait tellement de temps que nous la cherchons qu'ils nous sont impossibles d'envisager de la détruire, poursuivie Dumbledore.

~ Vous faites preuve de sentimentalisme que je ne vous soupçonnais pas. Donnez là moi en un coup d'épée et elle est morte.

~ Non ! Cria Dumbledore avec un mouvement de recul comme pour protéger la bague.

~ Dommage je ne sens rien envers elle, remarqua Harry.

~ Comment ça ? Questionna Dumbledore en retrouvant son air de vieux directeur complètement gâteau.

~ Quand j'étais proche du journal je ressentais comme une attirance, comme s'il me parlait.

~ Le journal de Tom Jedusor ?

~ Oui.

~ Et là avec la bague tu ne ressens rien ?

~ Non, cela veut peut-être dire que celui qu'il m'a transmis lors de sa chute est réellement détruit.

~ Enfin une bonne nouvelle, mais pourquoi me le dire alors qu'on le savait déjà ? Questionna Dumbledore.

~ Pour récupérer ceci ! Indiqua Harry en brandissant la bague que Salazar avait discrètement récupérée de la main du directeur. »

Et dans un timing parfait, Gellert et les Anges du chaos pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Alors que Dumbledore sortait sa baguette pour la pointer vers Harry, Gellert suivie de tous les Anges (y compris Harry) fit de même.

Le fait de se retrouver à 13 contre 1 sans compter les deux familiers, Dumbledore paru surpris de ce revirement de situation et aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Le fait que les tableaux des anciens directeurs crient au meurtre, la cacophonie permit à Harry de passer la bague à Salazar, qui la passa à Daphné, qui elle-même la donna à Dean, qui la donna à Drago qui la lança en l'air dans un échange de plume et poile personne ne sut qui, de Salazar et Yugana, avait la bague. Après cette passe à dix les tableaux se turent, les Anges et Gellert rangèrent leur baguette laissant Dumbledore reprendre ses esprits.

« Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-il comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry.

~ Nous sommes là pour t'éviter de faire une erreur, indiqua Gellert qui tout en parlant alla chercher, à contre cœur, l'épée de Gryffondore qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Dumbledore.

~ Où, où est la bague ? Questionna le vieux en voyant qu'elle n'était plus à son doigt.

~Quelque part dans la pièce, fit évasivement Drago.

~ Accio bague de Gaunt ! » Scanda Albus.

Mais rien ne se passa, et Harry lâcha un discret soupir se soulage et heureux d'avoir pensé à la donner en dernier aux familiers qui pouvaient plus facilement et plus discrètement la protéger.

« Où est-elle ! Gronda Albus Dumbledore plus menaçant.

~ Là où tu ne pourras pas la prendre, répondit Gellert d'une voix ferme. Elle te manipule, Voldemort te manipule à travers elle ! »

Le nom de son ennemi agit comme une claque pour le directeur de Poudlard, il se rassit et comme amorphe ne réagit pas quand Yugana donna à Harry qui avait préalablement mis un gant en cuir de dragon.

Neville prit des mains de Gellert l'épée qui semblait réticente à briser la pierre de résurrection. Fred et George se tinrent près de Dumbledore au cas où il voudrait tenter un dernier coup. Fred en profita pour discrètement lier les jambes du directeur aux pieds de sa chaise.

Harry comme pris d'un éclair de génie décida de sortir de la pièce et traversa la moitié du château pour se retrouver devant le bureau de son directeur de Maison. La bague toujours dans son poing fermé. Quand il quitta le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore essaya de se lever pour l'en empêcher, mais bloqué par les lianes il se vautra sur son propre bureau, Gellert l'empêcha de se relever, laissant le temps aux Anges de sortir et de suivre Harry.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Rogue voyant qu'une dizaine de ses élèves de différentes maisons et de différents niveaux étaient devant sa porte, surtout que Neville se baladait avec une épée négligemment posée sur son épaule.

~ On voudrait avoir accès à votre laboratoire de recherche, on sait qu'il est surprotégé par un maximum d'enchantement et de rune pour nous éviter des désagréments suite à _**sa**_ destruction. Demanda Harry.

~ Détruire quoi ?

~ Quelque chose qui a un rapport avec la mort et qui nous rapprochera de la sienne.

~ Je ne pose pas de question, c'est ça ?

~ Comme ça vous pourrez dire que vous ne le saviez pas. Expliqua Luke.

~ Suivez-moi. »

Et sans rien ajouter il fit demi-tour dans un envolé de cape noire. « Faut que j'apprenne à le faire, ça en jette ! Chuchota Luke à Dean, qui était clairement du même avis »

Une fois dans le laboratoire Rogue sortie, et laissèrent les 12 adolescents seuls. Harry déposa ensuite la bague au centre de la pièce où George avait modelé le sol en pierre pour faire un piédestal, pour avoir la bague au niveau de leur bassin.

« Bien qui veut le faire ? Demanda Harry comme si de rien était.

~ Tu ne veux pas ? Questionna Hermione.

~ J'ai déjà détruit le livre, si je fais tout c'est plus drôle.

~ D'accord, mais comment être sûr que ce truc ne va pas nous sauter à la figure dès qu'on va tenter un geste, pas que je veux pas la détruire, mais elle a réussi à embobiner Dumbledore sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, fit remarquer Théodore.

~ T'a raison, faut faire gaffe, approuva Ron. Si on lui jette un sort de diagnostic elle réagira ?

~ Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas un sort offensif, tenta Harry. »

Il le lança lui-même et put découvrir que la bague était protégée par de puissants enchantements de protection, qui pourrait rendre nul un Avada Kedavra. Ainsi que des sortilèges renforçant le pouvoir de Legilimanse de l'âme de Voldemort qui s'y trouvait, et des sorts de poison qui vous promettait mille souffrances avant de mourir.

« Quelqu'un connaît au moins l'un des contres poisons ? Questionna Fred. Avec horreur tous comprirent que personne n'en connaissait un.

~ Qui a un bézoard ? Demanda Hermione.

~ Moi, indiqua Théo.

~ Cool, on risque de mourir mais au moins on a un caillou de l'estomac d'un chèvre à disposition, ironisa Ron. Et oui je sais que c'est un contre poison efficace pour la majorité des poisons mais on a quand même 1 chance sur 10 pour que ses poisons ont besoin d'autre chose qu'un caillou pour nous soigner.

~ Il n'a pas tort, au fait Harry qu'a fait le livre quand t'a essayé de le détruire ? S'informa Luke.

~ Il a cherché à me tuer !

~ Bon les volontaires pour mourir restez ici, les autres sortez, fit joyeusement Susan. » Personne ne fit mine de sortir.

« ~ Dites on n'est pas un peu suicidaire de tous rester ? Reconnu Drago.

~ Peut-être que si. Avoua Dean. »

Mais sans rien demander à personne et surtout impatient d'en finir Neville, qui avait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor dans les mains, s'élança et abatis l'épée sur la bague sans que personne n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Une explosion de magie noire s'en échappa, ce n'est que par réflexe que tous avaient érigé un bouclier magique de sang, grâce à une petite coupure que chacun s'était infligé, le bouclier renforcé par le sang magique de tous et la force magique des deux familiers tint bon.

Comme la magie noire de la bague ne trouva pas de cible elle se replia dans la bague qui explosa une seconde fois, incapable de résister à tant de puissance, ce qui permit à la magie de se dissiper dans les lieux.

Cette explosion fit trembler les murs du château ce qui fit paniquer tous ceux qui s'en rendirent compte, c'est-à-dire, les professeurs ainsi que les gardiens de Poudlard et quelque élève qui ne trouvèrent pas ça anormal puisqu'ils ne réagirent pas.

Une fois les boucliers baissés tous purent constater que la bague était bel et bien détruite, que Neville était fou et qu'ils avaient failli y passer pour de bon, pour le Gryffondor, heureusement que Salazar avait eu le réflexe de se jeter sur lui, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre toutes les malédictions que contenait la bague.

« Vous voyez que c'était aussi simple que ça, fit Neville l'épée toujours dans les mains, comme si, rien de tout cela venait de se produire.

~ QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSE ? Demanda complètement de paniquer Rogue suivie de Gellert, Albus, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick. »

Les anges se regardèrent tous un à un et éclatèrent de rire sous les regards paniqués de tous les enseignants de Poudlard qui pensèrent que leurs élèves étaient réellement devenus fous. Une fois calmé Neville prit la parole :

« Putain, c'était quoi ce truc ?

~ Un truc très puissant. Commenta Luke.

~ Ouais comme ma…

~ Non Dean fini pas ta phrase. S'exclamèrent Hermione et Susan, clairement choquées.

~ Pff, même pas drôle. Se plaignit le susnommé.

~ On ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda froidement Rogue.

~ Tout va bien professeur, nous venons jusque se faire un nouveau pas vers la mort de l'immortelle. Répondis énigmatisa Daphnée. »

Les regards de Gellert et Albus fusèrent vers la bague qui était à présent totalement et irrémédiablement détruite, la pierre incrustée dedans avait disparu, les Anges purent voir le regard des deux mages lancer des coups d'œil dans toute la pièce dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la pierre de résurrection et se rembrunir quand ils ne la trouvèrent pas.

« Un horcruxe a été détruit ? demanda McGonagall.

~ Exactement. Approuva Harry.

~ Combien y en avait-il ? demanda timidement Chourave.

~ 7, j'en ai détruit un en deuxième année et Neville vient de détruire le deuxième.

~ Le journal ? questionna le professeur de sortilège.

~ Celui de Tom Jedusor, qui a pris possession de Ginny Weasley et qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets.

~ C'était Lui ?

~ Malheureusement. »

Comme plus personne n'avait rien à dire, tous partir vers des destinations différentes, les professeurs vers la salle des profs, le directeur et Gellert vers le bureau directorial. Albus était tellement déçu de ne pas avoir retrouvé la pierre de résurrection qu'il en oublia de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Chose que Neville compris quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait encore l'épée en main, passé son étonnement il la fit rapidement disparaître dans l'un de ses poches sans fond. Quand les Anges furent enfin seuls, ils bougèrent comme un seul homme et partirent vers le QG.

« Bien maintenant on sait ce qu'on cherche ! s'exclama Harry.

~ À oui ? questionna Daphné en s'assaillant sur ses genoux.

~ Oui, je connais les quatre prochains objets qu'il nous faudra trouver et détruire, une coupe, un médaillon, un diadème et un serpent.

~ Tu fais ta liste de courses ? blagua Fred.

~ Non, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle, après quel serpent ? indiqua Hermione, qui avait compris de quoi parlait Harry.

~ Comment tu sais de quoi il parle ? demanda Ron, quand il comprit que la Serdaigle avait vu juste.

~ Il parle des trois objets dans L' His…

~ De Poudlard oui on sait. Coupa Luke.

~ Ne m'interrompt pas, jeune Padawan, mon savoir et immense et dans cette pièce il n'y a que moi qui avais trouvé, donc je vous suis supérieur inclinez-vous devant mon savoir, bande d'inculte ! s'écria Hermione, comme possédée.

~ Elle a craqué ?! demanda George faisant semble d'être effrayé par la cinquième année.

~ Non je crois plus qu'elle a abusé des films moldu. Expliqua Luke. Es-tu du côté obscur ?

~ Bien sûr !

~ Pourquoi ? s'horrifia le jeune homme. Pourquoi nous avoir trahies ? Tu étais si bonne et douce avant. »

Tout le monde sauf Luke et Hermione ne s'aperçut pas du double sens de la dernière phrase, Susan s'en étouffa même.

« Parce qu'ils ont des cookies ! Indiqua Hermione comme l'évidence même.

~ On a donc été trahie à cause de mes piètres tallent en cuisine. Déplora Drago.

~ Malheureusement. Approuvèrent les autres.

~ Et oui je le savais que j'étais bonne. Rajouta Hermione en leur faisant un clin d'œil. »

À ce moment tous s'étranglèrent en entendant les paroles de la Serdaigle.

« Si nous étions en train de boire un verre tu nous aurais tous tué, étouffé par notre eau. Indiqua Susan, qui lui vola un baisé, ce qui fit sourire les autres.

~ Bien redevenons sérieux, si Harry a appris quels sont les objets à détruire, moi j'ai le moyen ultime pour les annihiler. Intervint Neville. »

Tous le regardèrent perplexes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa poche, l'épée des rouges et or.

« Comment tu as fait ? demanda Théodore.

~ Bas je ne sais pas, je crois que Dumbledore était trop perturbé pour penser à la reprendre.

~ Normal, il devait chercher ça. Fit Ron en mettant sur la table la pierre de résurrection.

~ Des tendances kleptomanes ? Questionna Drago.

~ Bien sûr que non, elle a juste atterri à mes pieds quand Neville a découpé la bague.

~ Je dirais plutôt tranché, bref la question qui se pose maintenant et où sont le collier, la coupe et le diadème ? Interrogea Fred.

~ Tu as oublié le serpent. Précisa George.

~ Bas pour le serpent je répondrais : avec son maitre, et les autres je sais pas. Réfléchis Harry.

~ Va falloir faire quelque chose que tu détestes. Intervint Dean.

~ Quoi ?

~ Demander…

~ À un…

~ Adulte ! Firent les frères Weasley.

~ Et merde. Ajouta le Survivant. »

Tous soupirèrent, car malgré les beaux discours de partage d'information Harry était pire que Dumbledore et s'en méfiait comme de la peste, la coopération des deux sorciers était la seule manière pour la communauté sorcière de s'en sortir face au chauve et ce n'était visiblement pas gagné.

« Bien qui va voir Dumbledore, je n'en ai pas envie, en tout cas pas ce soir, je l'ai trop vu en peu de temps. Repris Harry.

~ On n'est pas obligé de le faire maintenant, surtout que Gellert et les autres ont dû y penser aussi donc vaux mieux attendre qu'ils aient eu des infos avant d'y aller. Indiqua Susan.

~ Et ça serait trop suspect pour les pros-Voldemort qu'ont le voient trop souvent. Ajouta Hermione.

~ Les voies de la raison ont parlé. S'écria Ron.

~ Hamen ! fit le groupe.

~ Je me lève. Observa Harry.

~ Et tu marches ! continua Drago.

~ Hallelujah ! Repris Luke.

~ C'est un miracle ! Hurla Théodore, comme possédé. »

C'est ainsi que ce termina la journée se termina. Enfin pas pour tout le monde, dans un endroit inconnu et sombre où les rires des Anges du Chaos aurait fait tache.

« Quoi ? En es-tu sûr, créature ? Questionna le Seigneur des ténèbres.

~ Oui mon Seigneur. Répondit sans trace de peur l'interlocuteur de Voldemort.

~ Qui te la dit ?

~ Le protecteur de Poudlard de mon peuple a fait appel au service de la ruche pour trouver vos Horcruxes.

~ Donc les vampires sont à mes trousses. Réfléchit-il. Depuis quand ?

~ Depuis que mon Roi et ma Reine ont discuté avec le loup que vous ne contrôlez pas.~ Potter a réussi à rallier à sa cause les vampires.

~ Oui et d'autres créatures intelligentes.

~ Lesquelles ? Pourquoi n'en suis-je informé que maintenant ?

~ Ils ont été rapides à agir et très discret, il a réussi à avoir le soutien des Gobelins, Loup-Garou, Vampires, Dragons, Vélanes et Harpies.

~ Les loups-garous ne sont pas tous à ses côtés, j'ai encore des hommes dans le milieu, les gobelins sont donc inaccessibles, les vampires sont divergents comme toi, les vélane ? Aucune importance ils sont inutiles, les harpies peuvent être appâtées ce n'est pas un souci, les Dragons ? Demanda Voldemort.

~ Le survivant à découvert que les dragons parlaient le fourchelang et il a discuté avec eux, ils lui apportent une certaine aide en échange de plus de liberté et de reconnaissance.

~ Tous protègent Poudlard ?

~ Oui mon seigneur, chaque race y a son gardien, et les centaures ont l'aire de c'être joint à eux.

~ Notre armée des ténèbres pourront battre sans problème chacun de ses races, sauf les dragons, il nous faut les détruire avant qu'il n'y ait trop de lien.

~ Désoler mon seigneur, mais votre armée peut effectivement battre ses races, mais les unes après les autres, or elles sont alliées maintenant.

~ Insinurais-tu que notre seigneur est moins fort que l'ennemi. Susurra Bellatrix.

~ À l'état actuel… Oui, nous sommes trop peu nombreux comparés aux armées que chaque race peut soulever contre nous, les loups-garous réunis par un seul alpha nous mettraient en pièces avant l'aube, les vampires aussi, tout comme les dragons et les gobelins.

~ Les loups-garous ne sont pas perdus. Continua Rabastan Lestrange.

~ Avec le survivant qui fait partie dès leurs et que le Ministère de la magie lui est acquis ? C'est le moment propice pour eux que de bien se faire voir par les autorités et gagner de nouvelles libertés et droits ils ne se risqueront pas à faire confiance à un lieutenant de Greyback.

~ Que propose-tu ? Demanda Voldemort soudain plus grand et plus menaçant.

~ Abandonner, se rendre. Cette guerre et perdu depuis le jour où Harry Potter est un loup-garou.

~ Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Voldemort. »

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait dirigé son sort sur un vampire, or celui-ci s'y attendait et esquiva facilement le trait de magie qui se perdit dans la foule des fidèles du Seigneur des ténèbres (en tuant un au passage). Le vampire lui, fixa Voldemort avec dégoût, rigola et partit sans dire un mot de plus traversant sans problème toutes les protections qui empêchaient théoriquement quiconque (même Mangemort) de sortir du château autre part que par la porte d'entrée.

Voldemort demanda ensuite à Bellatrixe d'aller lui récupérer la coupe qu'il lui avait confiée, il partit après ça vers le taudis qu'était la maison de sa famille maternelle et dans une grotte obscure pour y récupérer un collier, après cela il prit avec lui son serpent et les emmena dans un endroit inconnu de tous, même de ses fidèles, surtout de ses fidèles, car il ne faisait plus confiance à personne.

Malheureusement, pensa-t-il, le diadème était inaccessible, le journal certainement détruit à cause de ses traitres de Malefoy et comme il venait de s'en apercevoir la bague avait été trouvé et tout aussi détruit que le journal.

Il lui fallait prendre Poudlard, mais les mots du vampire étaient vrais actuellement il n'était pas en position de battre les forces adverses. Il pouvait cependant parler avec les dissidents de chaque espèce et augmenter la taille de sa propre armée et instiller le doute chez eux pour les faire éclater.

De plus il lui restait son armée des morts actuellement aussi grande que celle-ci composé de vivant et que personne ne connaissait, que lui seul pouvait contrôler, plus sa carte maîtresse qui était depuis peu opérationnelle : une armée des ténèbres venant des plans inférieurs composés de démons que personne n'avait encore appelés sur terre, il en serait le premier Seigneur des ténèbres à aller aussi loin dans l'art obscure de la magie noire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Retour à Poudlard.

« J'ai des nouvelles qui vous satisferont, monsieur le directeur. Commença Rogue.

~ Je vous écoute.

~ Le seigneur des ténèbres sait que nous cherchons les horcruxes, un vampire le lui a dit, il les a tous récupérés je pense, puisqu'il a quitté la réunion très rapidement.

~ Cela va être gênant pour les détruire.

~ Surtout que je ne sais pas où ils sont, et cela sera trop suspect et dangereux pour moi de tenter de les trouver, il va se méfier et tuera tous ceux qui chercheront à s'en approcher.

~ Peut-être est-il temps pour vous de vous retirer. Suggéra Gellert.

~ Jamais ! Je peux encore vous être utile, rien que pour vous aider à prévoir ses attaques et vous renseigner sur le nombre de ses alliés.

~ Nous avons d'autres homme dans la place, mieux placé que vous pour ça, et s'il prévoit une grande attaque contre Poudlard ou le Ministère je le saurais. Indiqua Grindelwald.

~ Comment ?

~ Il a pris contact avec des amis à moi du temps où j'étais le plus Grand Seigneur des ténèbres d'Europe.

~ Qui est ? insista Rogue.

~ L'armée des démons du plan inférieur.

~ Qu'est-ce ?

~ Des êtres démoniaques que l'on peut invoquer par un rituel de magie et qui nous donne l'ascendance sur eux.

~ Tu les contrôlais pendant la Guerre ? demanda Dumbledore.

~ Oui pourquoi crois-tu que je pouvais à moi seul réduire une armée au néant.

~ Impossible.

~ Pourtant il l'a fait tout comme moi, et nous courrons un grand danger s'il les utilise contre nous.

~ Pourquoi ?

~ Nous n'avons rien contre quoi échanger leur soutient, ils n'aspirent qu'au chaos, et une fois ici, ils seront suffisamment puissants pour passer outre à l'autorité de Voldemort.

~ Comment ?

~ Car quand je les ai appelés pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale ils ont gagné en puissance à chaque massacre, sans mon affrontement contre Dumbledore, ils m'auraient certainement débordé à l'invocation suivante. Maintenant ils font simplement croire à Voldemort qu'ils sont sous son commandement pour mieux le planter.

~ Que se passera-t-il ?

~ ils pourront ouvrir les portes de l'enfer et tous nous détruire. Répondit simplement le mage noir repentit.

~ Merde !

~ Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais il faut prévenir Potter et sa clique, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir monsieur le directeur, qu'ils sont en train d'entrainer un certain nombre de leurs camarades pendant des cours du soir en vue de pouvoir combattre les Mangemorts. Expliqua Rogue.

~ Je suis au courant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur porter préjudice. Indiqua Dumbledore.

~ Vous m'avez mal compris, il se pourrait qu'à leur prochaine réunion il trouve un livre sûr comment combattre ses démons, vous me suivez ?

~ Oui.

~ Vous êtes fou ! s'interposa Gellert. Vous n'allez certainement pas les encourager à se battre contre des choses que peu de sorciers peuvent vaincre ! Les laisser se battre contre les Mangemorts je veux, après tout Harry s'y préparer depuis qu'il est entrée à Poudlard.

~ Que veux qu'on fasse ? Questionna Dumbledore.

~ Que nous, les adultes, on s'occupe des démons, je pense qu'on a encore suffisamment de temps pour nous préparer à les vaincre, Voldemort les fera venir que s'il voit que ses troupes se font dominer.

~ Et laisser les Anges sans défense contre ce genre d'ennemi ?!

~ C'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'ils n'y soient pas confrontés, on prévient les gardiens de Poudlard de ce qui nous pend au nez, les créatures magiques qui nous soutiennent ne pourront pas réfuter que ce problème n'est pas le leur, car si les démons prennent l'ascendant sur nous, eux aussi se feront détruire, on ne parle plus de droit, loi, liberté, on parle de la survivre de tout ce qui a sur la planète !

~ C'est vrai.

~ Donc on prend nos responsabilités et on se charge des démons. Conclut Gellert.

~ Et on laisse les Mangemort à une bande de gamins. Répliqua, sarcastique, Rogue.

~ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! se défendit l'ancien mage noir.

~ Passons à autre chose. Coupa Dumbledore. Harry ne sera pas content quand il saura ce que tu viens de nous rapporter, Rogue.

~ Ha ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda, presque curieux, le professeur de Potions.

~ Harry a négocié avec les gobelins trois visites dans les coffres de la banque, pour y chercher les horcruxes, or si Voldemort les a tous récupérés ce point du contrat ne sert plus à rien.

~ C'est vrai. Renchérie Gellert.

~ Qui le lui annonce ? »

Au même moment quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau directorial.

« Professeur McGonagall, Sirius ! vous tombez bien. Les accueillis Dumbledore. »

Tous deux eurent un mouvement de recul face à la bonne humeur du directeur, qui n'est généralement pas bonne pour eux. Une fois qu'ils furent informés des dernières nouvelles la professeure de métamorphose et Sirius s'entre regardèrent pour savoir qui se dévouerait pour parler du petit inconvénient qui leur était tombé dessus, ils étaient aussi d'accord avec Gellert, les Anges et les autres adolescents n'avaient pas à se battre contre les démons, que c'était le travail des adultes.

À la mie mars tous les alliés de la résistance foudroyante étaient au courant de l'évolution de la guerre, et il faut reconnaitre que les gobelins étaient plus que contant en apprenant que Potter n'avait plus de raison de fouiller dans leurs coffres, même si tous convinrent que les démons étaient un réel problème est que ledit problème n'était pas non plus Anglais, mais mondial.

En Avril et en Mai alors que Harry subissait ses deux nouvelles transformations tout comme le reste des loups-garous, une réunion au sommet se déroula aux États-Unis, qui regroupa 6 dirigeants sorciers des pays les plus influents du monde magique :

Le Pape Jean-Paul II qui par sa mainmise sur tous les sorciers chrétiens d'Europe et même au-delà n'était pas à négliger et qui est lui-même Sorciers, mais surtout d'Italie.

Mikhaïl Gorbatchev dirige de la Russie Sorciers depuis 1985 et est reconnu comme celui qui a réussi à détourner l'intention des moldus qui regardait d'un peu trop près les événements sorciers dans le monde, en 1991 en faisant disparaître l'URSS et du même coup stoppant la guerre froide entre les États-Unis et les Soviétique.

Frédéric IV fils de Guillaume II, empereur de l'Empire allemande sorcière et roi de la Prusse Magique qui au contraire de l'Empire moldu, ne s'est pas effondré en 1918.

Le ministre de la magie Anglais : Scrimgeour.

Le chancelier suprême des États-Unis sorcière : John Kennedy, qui dans ce monde ne fut pas président des États-Unis, ni assassiné en 1963. Et qui approche actuellement les 98 ans dons 60 ans au pouvoir.

Ainsi que le Président sorcier français Jean Flamel, élu en 1990.

« Bonjour messieurs, Président, Empereur, Pape et Chancelier des populations sorcière à travers le monde (ironie du sort il n'y a que des Européen et les États-Unis).

Je vous ai fait venir en territoire neutre qui est les États-Unis (toux incontrôlée de Gorbatchev), afin de vous prévenir d'un danger imminant ! commença Scrimgeour.

~ En quoi votre problème avec ce soi-disant Seigneur des ténèbres nous concerne ? questionna le Président sorcier français. (Mouvement de la tête positif des autres dirigeants montrant qu'ils pensaient comme Flamel).

~ Depuis que ne nous ne savons de source sûre que notre problème avec Voldemort et devenu international quand il nous a été révélé qu'il pouvait faire venir une armée entière depuis les plans démoniaques ! Assena le ministre de la magie anglaise.

~ Impossible ! Cria Frédéric IV.

~ Comment être sûr de cette information ? Interroge Jeau-Paul II, plus calme que l'Allemand.

~ Comme vous le savez, Gellert Grindelwald nous a rejoints dans la lutte contre Voldemort et que lui-même avait en son temps réussit à communiquer avec les démons des plans inférieurs. (Scrimgeour put voir que Gorbatchev ne le savait pas face à son étonnement).

~ Il vous l'a dit ? Questionna le dirigeant Russe.

~ Oui, et il nous a aussi révélé qu'il avait gardé en son pouvoir un démon de niveau 1 qui lui a donné le précieux renseignement que je vous ai délivré.

~ Pourquoi nous avoir réunis alors ? Demanda le chancelier américain.

~ Car Grindelwald nous a aussi révélé que lorsque la guerre en 45 il a lui-même invoqué à plusieurs reprises ses démons et que sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, les démons auraient été en mesure de le surpasser et de se déchainer en tout impunité sur la terre.

~ Donc de tous nous détruire puisque nous n'aurions pas pu faire face à ses armées démoniaques. Conclut le Pape.

~ Et que leurs invocations sont interdites depuis la création du CIS (Confédération Internationale des Sorciers). Renchérie Jean Flamel.

~ C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide. Continua Scrimgeour.

~ Nous pouvons demander des troupes du CIS pour vous aider. Indiqua Kennedy.

~ Non ! Si Voldemort sait que l'on sait, il l'utilisera et cela déclencherait le plus grand chaos que le monde sorcier et moldu n'est jamais connu. Nous avons confiance en vous pour ne pas ébruiter l'information, mais dans le CIS il y aura peut-être des alliées de Voldemort.

~ C'est exact. Approuva le Pape. Merci de cette confiance, venant de vous les Anglais c'est quelque chose que je suppose honorifique. »

(Jean-Paul II fait référence au fait que les Anglais au moment où fudge prit le pouvoir et détruisit méticuleusement les diverses alliances que le pays avait avec le reste du monde et que depuis le renversement de pouvoir, Scrimgeour essaye de rétablir.)

« Que voulez-vous donc ? Questionna l'Empereur allemand.

~ Que vous vous teniez près lorsque nous aurons échoué à détruire Voldemort. Expliqua gravement le ministre de la magie anglaise. (Cet aveu de faiblesse choqua ses interlocuteurs).

~ Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en vos forces pour nous avouer votre impuissance ?

~ Actuellement, nous avons à nos côtés les peuples magiques comme les vampires, les gobelins, les dragons, les Vélane, les harpies, les centaures et les loups-garous de notre côté et savent ce qui nous attend et prêt à se battre avec nous, mais si nous perdons alors il faudra que vous puissiez faire face à une invasion démoniaque.

~ Comment avez-vous réussi ce tour de main ? interrogea Flamel qui savait que son peuple de Vélane s'agitait de plus en plus.

~ Grâce un enfant. Indiqua Gorbatchev.

~ Exacte, Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu une première fois Voldemort, a été mordu par Fenrir Greyback le loup-garou qui dirigeait tous les loups d'Angleterre et allié à Tom Jedusor (alias Voldemort).

~ Était ?

~ Greyback a été tué par le familier de Potter et la meute a été divisée, pour le moment les loups-garous qui nous sont favorables sont supérieur en nombre à ceux qui pourraient rejoindre Voldemort.

~ Pour les autres ?

~ Les centaures ont vu le potentiel de Potter à ce moment-là dans les étoiles, les vampires l'ont amené à leur roi et reine pour passer un accord, une demi-Vélane du nom de Delacour a pris contact pour nous avec son peuple anglais et français.

~ Pourquoi l'a telle fait ? Demanda le Président français.

~ Car elle va se marier avec un Weasley, famille très proche de Potter qui lui a demandé de les contacter. Et que Potter l'a connu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

~ Aussi simplement que cela ? questionna, septique, Frédérique IV.

~ Il ne faut pas oublier que les Delacour sont une famille très puissante en France et leur Alliance avec les Vélanes est très puissante c'est logique qu'ils se soient rallié à leur cause surtout si à la clé il y a un assouplissement des lois anglaises sur les créatures magiques en Angleterre. Expliqua le français.

~ Le cas des dragons m'intéresse plus précisément. Intervint John Kennedy.

~ Saviez-vous à ce sujet que les dragons du monde entier étaient bien plus intelligents que les sorciers. Proposa Scrimgeour.

~ Je vous écoute.

~ Le plus extraordinaire et que ses créatures parlent le Fourchelang.

~ La langue des serpents ?

~ Oui et que Tom Jedusor descendant de Salazar Serpentard, devenu plus tard Voldemort le parle aussi.

~ Où voulez-vous en venir ! S'irrita le Chancelier américain.

~ Et que par inadvertance lors de sa chute, Jedusor aurait transmis ce pouvoir à celui qui la vaincue.

~ Donc ce Potter parle le Frouchelang. Traduisit le Pape.

~ Et que ce même Potter a découvert lors de la première tâche de ce fameux tournoi des trois sorciers qu'il pouvait parler aux dragons. Compris Flamel qui avait suivi de près la délégation française pour ce jeu qui a finalement mal tourné.

~ D'accord, votre Potter a donc rallié à sa cause les vampires, les centaures, les loups-garous et les vélanes à sa cause grâce à des erreurs stratégiques de ce seigneur des ténèbres. Proposa Gorbatchev.

~ Exactement, pour les gobelins et les Harpies, Harry Potter n'a eu qu'à négocier avec les premiers et envoyer un émissaire chez les autres et depuis ses peuples protège Poudlard et le ministère. Termina Scrimgeour.

~ Ce gamin a soit une chance extraordinaire, soit est un fin politicien et stratège depuis qu'il tête le sein de sa mère. S'exclama l'Empereur allemand.

~ Sachant que ce petit a perdu sa mère quand Voldemort à chercher à le tuer, j'en doute. Indiqua Flamel.

~ Pas de chance, la guerre fait des victimes.

~ Donc que devons-nous faire pour que personne ne sache qu'on prépare nos pays à la guerre sans le dire à personne tout en faisant en sorte de pouvoir résister à une invasion démoniaque ? demanda le chancelier américain.

~ Rapprochez-vous comme nous des différents peuples magiques qui sont sur vos territoires ! Indiqua le ministre de la magie anglaise comme si c'était l'évidence même.

~ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! s'exclama le président russe.

~ C'est sûr que pour les peuples opprimer ça risque d'être dure de faire passer la pilule.

~ Je ne vous permets pas de me juger surtout en regardent l'histoire de votre pays Monsieur Scrimgeour.

~ Vous pouvez nous prêter votre M. Potter pour qu'il puisse parler à nos peuples loups-garous et dragon ? demanda Flamel détournant ainsi la colère du russe et de l'anglais.

~ Trop dangereux, s'il disparaît Voldemort prendra l'ascendant et plu beaucoup de peuple magique nous suivra aussi facilement qu'actuellement.

~ C'est donc vrai. Indiqua d'une voie affable l'Empereur allemand.

~ Quoi donc ?

~ Vous vous reposez sur des enfants de 15 ans pour gagner votre guerre. Insinua Frédérique IV »

Cela choqua le Chancelier américain et le Pape qui visiblement pensaient que Harry Potter était un noble, adulte, anglais politiquement et économiquement bien installé.

« Impossibles, vous n'oseriez pas ?! Demanda Jean-Paul II.

~ Malheureusement, pour des raisons obscurées, Albus Dumbledore en a décidé ainsi. Dit avec fatalisme le ministre de la magie anglaise.

~ Je vous pensais moins stupide que cela, vous les anglais. Intervint Flamel.

~ C'est bien joli de la part de ceux qui ont laissé un mordu pendre la moitié de la France alors que Grindelwald était à ce moment-là très loin de votre pays. Rétorqua Scrimgeour.

~ France 1, Angleterre 1 égalité le vif d'or est lâché. S'amusa l'Empereur allemand.

~ Bien pour m'a part je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait cette discussion des choses à dire ont été dites, maintenant je vais m'assurer qu'en cas d'incompétence des Anglais mon pays puisse faire face à ce qui va nous arriver. Coupa John Kennedy. Soyez en assure votre secret ne sera pas dévoilé. »

C'est ainsi que cette réunion se termina. D'un autre côté Harry n'était absolument pas content qu'on lui interdise de foutre son 48 dans le cul des démons (je ne reporte que ses propres propos). Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les élèves volontaires étaient entrainés par les Anges et que leurs niveaux ne s'arrêtaient pas d'augmenter, tout comme celui de leurs performances en arts martiaux.

Mine de rien cela constituait une petite armée de 50 élèves sans compter les Anges, soutenue et aider dans leurs apprentissages par les gardiens de Poudlard.

Bien sûr un certain nombre d'entre eux était trop jeune pour espérer combattre lors des batailles à venir, mais cela faisait réfléchir la 7ème année qui ne suivait pas cet entrainement et qui se faisaient ridiculiser par une 3ème année à peine plus grande que le professeur de sortilège.

D'un autre côté Dumbledore avait pris des directives qui faisait qu'un exercice d'évacuation du château était enclenché tous les samedis à 15h30, heure où il y a le plus d'élèves qui profitent du jour de congé pour se reposer. Certains ont crié à la barbarie, Dumbledore a rétorqué que si les élèves était capable de se mobiliser alors qu'il son relâcher au possible, alors quand ils devront quitter le château pendant des heures de cours cela prendra moins de temps, et qu'ils avaient de la chance, cet exercice n'était pas réalisé en pleine nuit.

En même temps que cet exercice d'évacuation, les préfets devaient organiser un mouvement coordonner pour permettre à tous ceux qui voulaient résister d'être acheminé vers un point dit stratégique de combat défini à l'avance par les directeurs de maisons. Malheureusement pour eux, cette prérogative leur a été spolié par les Anges bien plus efficaces que des préfets qui pour moitié voulaient fuir.

Quand cette idée avait été présenté au média et donc à la population beaucoup avait crié au meurtre et qu'on préparait leur enfant à se battre (aider par les idées fausses lancer par les Mangemorts qui voyaient un moyen de s'amuser s'entrainer à les fuir). Mais quand ils comprirent que cela évitait justement que leurs enfants soient tués sur place, la population cria au génie et applaudi leur ministre de la magie qui pendant une semaine crue bien devoir renoncer à son poste, tout comme le directeur de Poudlard.

Moment critique que Voldemort utilisa pour faire paraître la liste de toutes les créatures magiques qui soutenaient justement le ministre de la magie en place, il joua sur la peur et le racisme du peuple sorcier pour ébranler les convictions des sorciers et essayer de destituer Scrimgeour de son poste.

Poste que Harry Potter lui-même sauva en demandant au peuple sorcier s'ils avaient confiance en lui, quand il eut comme réponse que oui (après tout c'est lui qui les avait sauvés lors de la première guerre et c'est lui qui les avaient prévenus du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres et ne s'était pas trompé) il répliqua que s'ils lui faisaient confiance alors ils devaient faire confiance à ses nouveaux alliés qui ne voulaient qu'une chose la survie du plus grand nombre.

Les sorciers piégés dans leur propre raisonnement ne purent que réfléchir sur le bienfait de ses alliances. C'est grâce aux loups-garous que la balance pencha en faveur des Anti-Voldemort car ils demandèrent au peuple sorcier s'ils préféraient les avoir comme ennemis ou comme alliés. La réponse fut unanime, les sorciers préféraient avoir les loups-garous comme alliés.

Voldemort avait perdu ce bras de fer, mais avait vu qu'en cas d'échec de la politique du ministre actuel il pourrait en un claquement de doigt retourner la situation en sa faveur. Et cela ses ennemis le savaient aussi, ce qui le faisait jubiler de bonheur. Seul problème et que pour essayer de faire sauter l'alliance entre les créatures magiques et les sorciers il fallait pouvoir interagir avec eux, or tous les peuples qui prenaient activement la défense de Poudlard et du ministère de la magie était intouchable puisqu'aucun des hommes de Tom Jedusor n'était sur place et tenter quelque chose comme ça sans base, était réellement du suicide.

De plus il était persuadé que ses horcruxes étaient à l'abri et que le fait qu'il pouvait invoquer des démons était rester secret. Qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant et capable d'ouvrir des « porte spatiaux temporaire » dans divers plans d'existence entourant leur monde, ce qui lui permettait d'agrandir son armée au prix d'un effort magique immense.

Si on joutait cela à l'armée de nains gris (être vivant au plus profond des mines dédiant leur vie à la magie noire et ennemie jurée des nains qui eux avaient mystérieusement disparu) ; celle des Troll des forêts (Troll dit intelligent, enfin plus que les autres espèces de Troll, et armée de lance fabriqué à partir d'arbre centenaire), des sables (Troll dit moins intelligent que ceux des forêts mais plus que ceux des montagnes et armée de boule de sable compacte qu'ils peuvent fabriquer à volonté) et des montagnes (cela vous les connaissez) ; ainsi que celle d'orc des ténèbres qu'il avait réussies à faire venir des plans d'existence d'un monde inconnu.

Il était convaincu de ne pas perdre et il pronostiqua même que cette guerre se terminerait (en sa faveur bien sûr) dans moins de deux ans et que ce jour-là il pourra écraser de son talon l'épine qu'était Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Voila si cela vous a plus le bouton review est sous la numérotation des pages =)**

 **à la sem... Au mois prochain ^_^.**


	42. Chapitre 41 : La vie et l'amour ou la mo

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Et non je ne suis pas mort... J'avais juste pas prévu que la fin de mon semestre soit aussi dure et contraignant de ce fait je ne pouvais pas poster plus tôt.**

 **! Attention ! Chapitre M du au contenu légèrement explicite XD.**

 **Bonne lecture :**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : La vie et l'amour ou la mort et la terreur ?

En ce 24 juin 1996 la Résistance foudroyante et leur allier magique avaient porté un nouveau coup à la guerre qu'ils menaient contre le terrible Seigneur des ténèbres, l'immonde V le maudit, l'insupportable crâne chauve et sans nez. Tous les horcruxes mis à part Nagini avaient brûlé dans un immense feu de joie orchestrer par les Dragons eux-mêmes après plus 4 mois de recherche intensive, mené par Gellert Grindelwald, aidé par les vampires.

« Putain ! Ça donne ça quand les adultes sortent leurs doigts de leurs petits culs ! » Cria de joie Harry une fois que la nouvelle de la mission achevée sans perte de leurs côtés soit arrivée à la forteresse des Potter en Irlande du Sud.

Lily voulut frapper son fils pour le langage qu'il employa mais oubliant qu'un fantôme ne pouvait que traverser les êtres vivants, soupira de dépit.

« Harry ne gâche pas cet instant de victoire avec tes piques verbales plus que salée. Continua James, son père.

~ Victoire c'est vite dit, on a juste réussi à énerver Voldemort, je continue à dire qu'on aurait dû attendre la bataille finale pour lui porter ce coup.

~ Quel Bataille final ? Si ça se trouve, il n'y en aura pas, et mis appart ses escarmouches de plus en plus violentes on ne vaincra pas le chauve en l'attendant sagement dans nos châteaux ! Contra Scrimgeour soutenu par la majorité des adultes de cette pièce.

~ Si tu le dis… Maintenant que vous avez énervé le ténébreux, j'espère bien que vous avez préparé la réception de la contre-attaque qu'il risque de lancer.

~ Oui ! le rassura Sirius qui voyait une énième discussion sur la stratégie militaire que Harry déclenchait toujours en présence d'un représentant de la loi du ministère de la magie.

~ Quand on aura échoué, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de vous rappeler que « je vous l'avais bien dit ».

Un mois plus tard, en juillet le ministère de la magie et la Forteresse des Potter fut attaquer simultanément par des Mangemorts encapuchonnés et une armée de Troll (Des trois types : foret, sable, montagne).

 **Bataille du ministère :**

Il était midi, la plupart des employés étaient en pause déjeunée, soit à l'extérieur du bâtiment administratif, soit dans divers salle de repos des différents départements magique quand dans une immense explosion Voldemort en personne et ses Mangemort arrivèrent dans le hall, tuant par la plus de 30 sorciers et tous ceux qui avaient la baguette tendue vers eux, les autres étaient épargnés car trop insignifiant aux yeux de Voldemort. Arrivé aux ascenseurs, Voldemort arrêta ses sbires trouvant que la résistance actuelle était trop faible pour être convaincant, il décida donc de diviser ses troupes, une pour chaque Département (8 départements) plus une qui l'entoura et qui partirait vers le seul étage positif (qui monte) et qui était occupé par le ministre de la magie et ses conseillers ainsi qu'un grand nombre de bureau pour pouvoir recevoir différentes délégations mondiales.

(Note de l'auteur ! Toutes les entrées dans les Départements du ministère de la magie se font en même temps, car dans le hall il y a plus d'une dizaine d'ascenseur, malgré le fait que je les décrive une par une)

Étage -2 (le -1 c'est le hall) département de la Justice magique : Après une arrivée fracassante qui tua 5 Aurors et 10 brigadiers de police et 2 tireurs d'élites, les Mangemorts entrèrent comme un seul homme dans le département, sans trouver une âme qui vivent, les 17 malheureux n'étaient qu'un ralentissement pour permettre aux membres du Magenmagot, des Aurors, de la police magique ; du bureau des usage abusif de la magie, de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, et de détection et confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense ; de fuir les lieux du combat.

Étage -3 départements des accidents et catastrophes magiques : le même nombre d'Auror, brigadiers et tireur d'élite attendaient les Mangemort, mais cette fois-ci seconder par 10 oubliators qui grâce à leur sacrifice permirent aux Aurors du groupe de défense de fuir avec les derniers occupants du département.

Étage -4 départements de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique : Aucun Mangemort ne revint de ce département défendu par des loups-garous, des vampires, des gobelins et mené par une troupe d'elfe de maison eux-mêmes dirigeaient par Dobby armé d'un couteau de cuisine plus gros que son bras, seulement 1 elfe, 1 loup-garou et 2 gobelins perdirent la vie.

Etage -5 département de la coopération magique international : Une troupe de 50 sorciers du CIS (confédération internationale des sorciers) avec 20 Aurors, 20 brigadiers de police et 10 tireurs d'élite attendaient les vingt pauvres Mangemorts qui furent anéanties en moins de 10 minutes d'échange de tirs qui fit perdre la vie à 5 brigadiers.

Étages -6 départements des transports magiques : « IL EST VIDE ! » Hurla un certain Rabastan Lestrange, dépité il organisa la destruction méthodique de tous ce qui passait à porter de sa baguette.

Ce vide s'explique par le fait qu'il y avait des cheminées et des aires de transplanage partout et donc qui permit son évacuation très rapidement pour tous ses employés.

Étage -7 départements des jeux et sports magiques : 10 Aurors, 20 brigadiers de police et 5 tireurs d'élite perdirent la vie ainsi que 20 employer qui n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir l'arrivée précipiter des Mangemorts, la résistance orchestrée par les Aurors, les brigadiers et les tireurs d'élite permirent la perte de 5 Mangemorts sur 20, ce fut le dernier endroit que Maugrey fo l'œil fut aperçu.

Étage -8 départements des mystères : les Mangemorts ne purent passer la salle des 12 portes qui pour 10 d'entre eux fut la dernière chose qu'ils virent quand elle explosa.

Étage +2 là où se trouve le ministre de la magie : quand Voldemort arriva en personne à cet étage, il n'y avait qu'une lettre attachée sur la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie qui se mit à parler quand Voldemort approcha :

« Les services du ministère de la magie ne sont actuellement pas disponibles veuillez envoyer vos demandes par courrier à l'adresse de la chemine 105 555 669 et nous prendrons en compte votre demande. Indiqua une voie féminine de standardiste »

Avant que Voldemort n'ai put détruire la lettre une autre voie pris la parole.

« Voldemort ! Tu nous as obligé à fuir, mais là et ta seule victoire, cela fait 6 mois que dans le plus grand secret le ministère de la magie entier à déménager quelque part où tu ne nous trouveras pas, ne cherche pas les familles des employés, elles sont au même endroit que nous, tu as échoué, le pouvoir actuel et toujours debout à l'heure actuelle à la radio le ministre de la magie et ses directeurs de département et des différents bureaux du ministère rassure la population et prouve au reste du monde ton incapacité à nous battre savoir cette mince victoire … Expliqua le ministre de la magie. »

 **Bataille de la Forteresse des Potter :**

Au même moment de l'autre côté de la mer d'Irlande, l'Ordre du Phénix et les Ange du chaos au grand complet ainsi que 30 vampires, 60 loups-garous, 20 gobelins et 2 dragons étaient en guerre contre plus de 200 trolls, 10 loups-garous et 10 vampires.

Les défenseurs étaient en bien mauvaise posture, ils étaient dans l'incapacité à fuir ou recevoir de renfort car les vampires renégats avaient dressé des barrières magiques, et avec les loups-garous protégeaient les trolls des sortilèges les plus vicieux envoyer depuis les créneaux des murs d'enceinte de la forteresse, qui eux était bombardée par des boulets de sable compact, des arbres de toute taille ainsi que des rochers plus lourds les uns des autres.

Retranché dans la cour intérieure, Dumbledore, Harry et les autres figures de la résistance foudroyante étaient en train de cogiter pour élaborer le plus merveilleux plan de fuite jamais fait. Car les intentions de l'ennemi étaient claires, ériger un siège autour de la forteresse pour permettre à Voldemort de venir finir le travail.

« Harry y a-t-il des passages secrets permettant de sortir d'ici ? demanda expressément Dumbledore. Alors qu'un des dragons (un Pansdefer) crachait ses flemmes sur les trolls des forêts et leurs projectiles déracinés causant quelques pertes chez l'adversaire.

\- Malheureusement non, la seule porte de sortie et la même que pour rentrer. Indiqua Harry.

\- ON est fait comme des rats ! s'écria Hestia Jones membré de l'ordre du phénix.~ Pas de panique les chevaucheurs de dragons arrivent dans moins de 5 minutes ses trolls bruleront en enfer. Expliqua Gellert.

\- Tu as réussi à les contacter ? s'enquit Daphné où la peur suintait de toute part.~ Oui rassurez-vous, pour le moment Voldemort est entré au ministère.

\- Et c'est censé être rassurant ? demanda Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Oui, il aurait très bien pu être à nos portes et diriger cette armée en personne. Grogna Kingsley Shacklobott.

\- Maugrey est là-bas, tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ce qui arrive au ministère, pour le moment le problème est que les trolls des montagnes ont réussi à ouvrir une brèche à gauche de la porte ! s'écria Remus qui revenait des chemins de rondes du mur d'enceinte. Les Vampires et les Loups-garou renégats vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Daphné lança le premier sort qu'elle eut le temps de formuler sur un loup-garou ennemi qui s'était approché de Remus par-derrière, le tuant sur le coup étant donné qu'elle avait visé la tête et que son sort était un sortilège de découpe très puissant.

Dans un cri Salazar et Yougana s'élancèrent en même temps que les 30 vampires dirigés par le lieutenant de Sa Majesté, Édouard ; que les 60 loups-garous menés par leur Alpha, Remus ; que les 20 Gobelins en armure de guerre dorée commandée par Gripsec en personne. Et que les 2 dragons continuaient de cracher un déluge de feu sur les trolls qui était encore en dehors de l'enceinte de la forteresse. Les dix loups-garous adverses ainsi que les 10 vampires renégats ne firent pas long feu contre les 136 créatures magiques et sorcières, mais ils laissèrent assez de temps aux 150 Troll restant de passer la brèche et de l'agrandir.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné les sorciers, couvert par les vampires et les loups-garous bien plus rapides que les autres, convergèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment et se postèrent tous à une fenêtre pour tirer leur sort dans la tête de leurs adversaires trop occupée à essayer d'écrabouiller les Gobelins qui tailladaient tous les appendices ennemis qui passaient à porter de hache et de bouclier.

Dans un deuxième temps les vampires et les loups-garous repartirent au combat pour aider les gobelins pour un deuxième mouvement de repli, seconder par les tirs destructeurs des sorciers. Tous étaient au combat, Harry et Daphné dans un duo parfait tiraient dans tous les yeux ennemis possibles, stratégie très utile qui permettait d'aveugler les trolls sans pour autant les tuer :

« Z'ont la tête dure ses cons ! S'exclama Harry. »

Fred et George couvert par Dean, Draco et Ron utilisaient leur pouvoir élémentaire pour prendre le contrôle des arbres et des roches envoyer par les trolls de montagnes et des forêts avant qu'ils détruisent la façade du bâtiment et tuent par la même occasion des sorciers et des vampires armés d'armes divers comme des arcs, des arbalètes, des mitraillettes et autres armes moldu.

Grâce à ses projectiles si gracieusement offerts par l'ennemi Fred et George les abattirent sur les Trolle. Depuis les toits les Gobelins mirent en marche leurs catapultes courtes porter et leur baliste (arbalète géante et non portative).

Comme il n'y avait plus d'alliés dans la cour les dragons reprirent leur déluge de feu aidé par Neville et Susan qui utilisait eux aussi leur pouvoir élémentaire. Rejoint par la foudre que lançait Daphné depuis sa position.

Luke et Ron (qui quitta son poste de combat où il était avec ses frères) commencèrent à faire trembler le sol de la cour, pendant que Théodore convoqua une énorme tempête qui rasait les murs pour empêcher les murs de prendre feu à cause de la fournaise que créèrent les dragons, Neville et Susan.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et la moitié des loups-garous (armée de baguettes magiques) réparèrent la brèche dans le mur d'enceinte ; Harry et l'autre moitié des loups-garous (toujours armées de baguettes) s'échinèrent à détruire les barrières magiques ériger par les vampires et loup-garou adverse rejoint ensuite par l'ordre du phénix qui avait abandonné le combat des trolls.

Quand les dragons mirent fin au déluge, et que petit à petit les autres firent la même chose, il ne restait rien de l'armée des trolls, même pas une petite poussière ou cendre. Seuls des trous énormes et des dégâts gigantesques dans les tours et autres bâtiments de la forteresse.

Une fois les barrières ennemies tomber et les barrières alliées remisent, tous partirent d'un Portoloin.

Quand toute la troupe arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard cela surpris Pomfresh, mais ne la désarçonna pas en un éclair et avec son équipe de guérisseuse (gracieusement prêté par St Mangouste) Elles classèrent les blesser par gravités et commencèrent les soins d'urgences sans tenir compte de la race au bout de leur baguette. Dumbledore encore debout et aider par Gripsec et Rémus firent le décompte des pertes :

Chez les sorciers il manquait à l'appel : Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones de l'ordre du phénix. Fleur Delacour, Hagrid, Tonk, Charlie Weasley et Elphias Doge était simplement blessé.

Aucune perte chez les Anges du chaos (heureusement pensèrent tous les adultes présents) seul Drago, Neville, Hermione et Luke ne furent blessés, Théodore Susan et Daphné était simplement épuisée magiquement.

Chez les Vampires : 6 d'entre eux n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, dons Édouard le lieutenant de Sa Majesté le roi.

Chez les loups-garous sur la 60ène d'engagés dans le combat, 50 étaient revenu au plus grand bonheur de Remus qui avait perdu que 10 valeureux combattant.

Chez les Gobelins, à part 10 blessés sur 20 combattants, pas de pertes a déploré. De même pour les deux dragons du groupe de combat.

Gripsec rougie même devant Pomfresh quand elle lui indiqua qu'elle pensait réellement que les gobelins avaient la tête bien plus solide que ce qu'elle pensait, un compliment qui visiblement plus énormément au gobelin.

Pendant que tout ce beau monde racontait leurs plus beaux exploits, Gellert revint dons ne savent où pour annoncer :« Le ministère de la magie est tombé » suivi d'un profond silence « Mais l'administration entière à survécut et le gouvernement actuel est en train de parler à nos compatriotes » Il ne put en dire plus car tous explosèrent de joie, en réalisant que tous avaient pensé que Scrimgeour était mort, et par la même occasion un grand nombre de parents des sorciers présents dans cette infirmerie.

Alors que certains combattants se rapprochaient pour prendre des nouvelles des autres ont pu voir notamment deux gobelins, trois loups, et 2 vampires parler avec excitation du combat avec Fred, George, Ron et Dean. Alors que d'un autre côté dans la cour de Poudlard Daphné aidé de Salazar et Yougana et accompagné de Théodore, Susan et Drago parlaient avec les deux dragons, quelques gobelins, vampires, et loups-garous.

Autour d'un lit où Gripsec était allongé, il y avait Harry, Dumbledore et Remus, discutant tous les quatre du comment ils avaient tous combattu les uns avec les autres et déplorèrent la perte du lieutenant Édouard et des autres malheureux qui avaient perdu la vie pour qu'eux puissent terminer le combat.

« Puis-je vous interrompre ? demanda Gellert, une fois parvenu au groupe.

\- Bien sûr ! Indiqua Dumbledore visiblement ravie de voir que son ami était en un seul morceau.

\- Maugrey ne s'en est pas sortie vivant au ministère tout comme 113 employés du ministère dons M. Greengrass et M. Smith. Lâcha sans préavis l'ancien mage noir. »

Visiblement s'en fut trop pour Harry qui dû s'asseoir car ses jambes refusèrent de le soutenir. Un silence pesant suivi le geste du Survivant car beaucoup étaient tourné vers eux ayant suivie avec curiosité l'avancée de Gellert vers le groupe.

Quand Daphné demanda à Harry ce qui se passait, s'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa bien-aimée en lui demandant pardon. Quand les Anges comprirent qu'un des parents du groupe avait perdu la vie, cela ne fut pas compliqué de trouver qui, le père de Daphné venait de mourir, tout comme un grand nombre de personnes dans ses deux attaques.

Deux jours plus tard la population magique et sorcière d'Angleterre et du reste du monde apprirent ce qui s'était passé à la forteresse des Potter et beaucoup comprirent deux choses ce jour-là :

1 Voldemort était toujours une menace.

2 Malgré les nombreuses pertes dans le camp du ministère de la magie, ils avaient su se défendre démontrant ainsi qu'ils étaient capables d'eux aussi saigner l'ennemi puisque dans ses deux batailles Voldemort avait perdu 200 Troll (négligeables) tous les vampires qui le soutenaient puisque les 10 envoyé à la forteresse n'étaient pas revenus et 10 loups-garous (négligeable) ainsi que 55 Mangemort et c'est cette perte qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Pendant toute une semaine les Anges du Chaos et l'Ordre du phénix enchainèrent les enterrements : Maugrey, M. Greengrass, Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones, plus certain pour apporter un soutien moral a des connaissances qui avait perdu un proche dans la « Fuite Organisé » qu'était la bataille du ministère.

Harry accompagné par les Gardien de Poudlard et divers créatures magiques, allèrent aux enterrements des combattant Vampire et Loup-garou tombé pour la Forteresse, ainsi que pour les quelques elfes de maison mort dans le département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magique.

Cette présence lança un message fort aux peuples magiques d'Angleterre :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe nous resterons unis jusqu'à la fin » et ça tous le comprirent et l'intégrèrent.

Le soir même, Harry aurait dû fêter son anniversaire en ce 31 juillet 1996. Il préféra utiliser le répit qui semblait lui être donné ce soir-là pour emmener Daphné dans un endroit qu'ils avaient tous deux aimée : Paris et le restaurant magique se trouvant au sommet de la Tour tenues en accord avec le prestige du lieu, étaient sobres et sans fioritures, d'une couleur d'une verte bouteille sombre pour Harry mettant sans aucun doute en valeur ses yeux d'un vert intense ; Daphné avait-elle choisi une robe d'un bleu sombre rappelant un peu trop peut être la couleur noire qu'elle avait portée toute la semaine pour montrer son deuil dû à la perte de son père.

Pendant une grande partie Harry et Daphné ne parlèrent pas, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Harry voulut lui faire passer par ses regards que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle, et que leur amour, selon lui, était indestructible tellement il l'aimait. De plus il ne lui lâcha pas la main de tout le repas, main qu'il caressa tendrement en y appliquant des petits cercles avec son pouce.

Daphné, elle accepta ces preuves d'amour indéfectible que venait de lui faire passer son amoureux et sembla lui répondre timidement, car dans un quoi de sa tête, elle ne pouvait oublier la tragédie qui l'avait frappé, elle, sa mère et sa sœur.

C'est elle qui brisa ce silence plein d'amour et de tendresse :

« Harry, je ne sais pas si je peux le dire ou pas, mais je souhaitais quand même te dire bon anniversaire, malgré les épreuves qu'on a traversées. Commença-t-elle d'une petite voie.

\- Merci. Souffla Harry comment quelqu'un sortant d'une trans dons il aurait été plongé. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva légèrement et se pencha pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres d'un chaste baisé et d'une douceur inégalable. En reculant pour s'asseoir, il put voir comme réaction de sa compagne une rougeur intense envahir le visage de sa dulcine.

Quand arriva le dessert Harry fut surpris de voir que son fondant au chocolat avait pris la forme d'un cœur et portait une bougie d'un beau vert transparent et don la flamme était d'une étrange couleur argent.

Il regarda alors Daphné qui l'enjoignit de faire un vœu avant de souffler sa bougie. Une fois fait, il soufflât et eux la surprise de voir appairé à sa gauche une petite boîte de velours bleu et or qui fit comprendre à Harry que ce cadeau était de sa petite amie (le bleu pour les yeux de la belle et le dorait pour ses cheveux blonds). Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une chaine avec un talisman prenant la forme d'un Occamy et d'un boursoufle l'un sous l'aile de l'autre portant tous deux un cœur incruster de rubis. Il la mit immédiatement autour de son cou et la fit pencher sur la gauche, près de son cœur.

« Merci, Daphné. Fit Harry subjugué. »

Pour toute réponse, il vit Daphné se lever, faire le tour de la table et s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Plus loin dans la cuisine, Remus et Tonks qui étaient en charge de leur sécurité (on ne sait jamais) et qui était sans aucun doute complice de la jeune femme, détournèrent le regard de cette nouvelle marque d'amour que les deux tourtereaux se donnaient.

« Que c'est romantique. Lâcha finalement Nymphadora en versant une petite larme tout en lançant un regard en coin à son partenaire du soir. »

Qui prit d'une subite inspiration se racla la gorge et sembla réfléchir à quelques instants avant de finalement prendre son courage à deux mains (bordel il était l'Alpha de la seconde plus grande meute de loup-garou d'Angleterre) et attrapa la jeune femme à ses côtés et l'embrassa avec une passion que Tonks n'aurait jamais doutée de sa part, elle y répondit favorablement et sans le savoir Harry pour son anniversaire créa à l'aide de sa moitié un nouveau couple que la guerre ne semblait pas pouvoir séparé de sitôt. Quand Harry et Daphné partirent du restaurant par la voie de cheminette pour rentrer à la forteresse (en reconstruction), ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Habillé d'un simple caleçon, Harry se réfugia rapidement dans les draps lourds de son lit attendant avec impatience sa petite amie qui lui apparut vêtue de simple sous-vêtement en dentelle, qui contrastait fortement avec les chemises de nuits qu'elle portait depuis qu'ils dormaient tous deux dans le même lit (avec l'autorisation des parents bien sûr).

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, elle aussi impatiente de trouver la chaleur des lourds draps et les bras réconfortant de son ange à elle. Harry soudainement rouge de gène ne savait plus du tout où pose ses mains sur le corps dénudé de sa dulcine et se rendant compte du pouvoir de la barrière qu'instaurait la chemise de nuit que Daphné mettait habituellement.

Prenant sur lui il posa donc délicatement (comme si en touchant le corps chaud de sa moitié il allait la casser) une main sur la hanche de Daphné qui se blottit encore plus contre son torse.

Finalement ne tenant plus elle se retourna pour faire face au regard perdu d'Harry qui ne savait visiblement pas comme réagir à ce changement d'attitude, quand elle vit que son Survivant à elle regardait intensément ça poitrine actuellement tenu par un soutien-gorge en dentelle qui en montrait suffisamment pour ne pas laisser l'imagination, de son compagnon, libre.

Puis elle le vit rougir quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Elle trouva trop mignon et ne put que rougir elle aussi quand elle comprit l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire à son amoureux.

Daphné pris d'une inspiration nouvelle posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry là où elle put sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre à une vitesse incroyable, elle prit donc dans son autre main celle du garçon en face d'elle et la fit glisser de sa hanche à son cœur pour se rendre compte qu'elle aussi avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Puis elle fit une nouvelle chose qui surprit le jeune homme, elle se blottit entièrement contre lui, torse contre torse, jambe croisée avec les siennes et qui était bien trop proche de sa virilité, qui s'en rendant compte tous les deux, était fièrement dressé contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent tous deux dans les yeux, et pour la première fois de la nuit, Harry prit l'initiative et d'un geste maladroit dégrafa le soutien-gorge de son amour qui d'un geste fluide et expert le défi entièrement. Dévoila ses seins à un Harry toujours aussi rouge que précédemment.

Elle reprit la main de son compagnon et la pressa contre son sein et Harry commença à masser d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'insistance la poitrine de sa moitié quand il se rendit compte qu'elle fermait les yeux de plaisir. Les yeux toujours fermés, Daphné descendit ses mains pour pouvoir attraper le caleçon du jeune homme qu'elle fit glisser le long des jambes du jeune homme, dévoila le sexe toujours fier. Avant que Harry ne puisse faire autre chose elle, enleva d'elle-même sa propre culotte dévoilant par la même occasion son jardin intime.

Timidement, Daphné, commença à caresser le sexe dur de son homme, qui massait toujours sa poitrine, et qui baladait son autre main dans le dos de la jeune femme suivant avec plaisir, d'abord la colonne vertébrale lui arracha des frissons d'excitation puis les courbes généreuses des hanches d'une Daphné tout émoustillé. Puis guider par la seconde main de la jeune femme, il fit glisser cette main vers les lèvres de sa compagne, qui au moment où les doigts tremblant du jeune homme entrèrent au contact de ses lèvres poussa un petit cri de bonheur.

Après ce moment d'exploration du corps de l'autre les tourtereaux attrapèrent tous deux leurs baguettes et avec application firent honneur à l'enseignement sang pur en se lançant un sortilège de contraception.

Puis maladroitement tous deux finirent la nuit dans un mélange de souffle chaud, et cri de bonheur absolu, avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre en se promettant de ne jamais oublier ce jour où Harry et Daphné s'unir dans la plus belle preuve d'amour et de respect.

Toujours à Paris, le loup-garou et la métamorphomage ne se préoccupèrent pas des intentions chastes de jeunes couples et dans un envolé de vêtement se retrouvèrent dans la tenue d'Adam et Ève, sautant sauvagement sur le pauvre lit d'hôtel qui grinça pour seule protestation d'un tel traitement. Sans se préoccuper de la colère du lit sur lequel, ils se déclarèrent la flamme qui les habitait dans une étreinte presque brutale.

Rémus fit l'amour pour la première fois à Nymphadora en laissant transparaitre son côté bestial, ce qui au vu de la réaction de la jeune femme ne la dérangeait absolument pas et en entendant les cris roque venant de la bouche de sa compagne, il décida d'intensifier cette étreinte et dans un double crie de bonheur et d'amour mit fin à l'acte.

Tout d'eux essoufflés de cet acte, ils s'effondrèrent d'une belle ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand le lendemain matin, les deux couples, arrivèrent presque en même temps au salon où tous les habitants de la forteresse se réunissaient pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils avaient tous un sourire béat peint sur le visage, et Harry ne lâcha pas un seul instant du regard sa dulcine alors qu'ils s'installaient à table, il ne vit donc pas que sur la chaise où il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, un Pattenrond faisant une sieste bien méritée après la nuit de chasse qu'il s'était donné.

C'est dans un crié peu digne de son statut d'homme et de loup-garou que Harry du se relever un Pattenrond toute griffe dehors accrocher aux fesses.

Quand le matou parti en crachant son mécontentement et que Harry put enfin s'asseoir, tous virent qu'il avait gardé se sourire niait qu'il ait en entrant dans le salon. Et tous comprirent en voyant le même sourire sur le visage de Daphné que les tourtereaux avaient passé une bonne nuit.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda innocemment Drago.

\- Tout à fait. Répondirent d'une belle ensemble les deux adolescents, alors que la question était posée à Narcissa la mère du blond.

\- Oui, mon fils, j'ai excellemment bien dormi, je pense que c'est aussi le même cas pour tes deux amis.

\- Je pense aussi, mère.

\- Comment c'est passé votre soirée ? Questionna Luke aux ses deux amis en appuyant exagérément sur le mot « soirée ».

\- Très bien, la vue sur Paris depuis le haut de la tour Effel était époustouflante. Répondirent Harry. »

Alors que Daphné rougissait d'un sous-entendu quel seul compris de la part du garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Je suppose que le fait que la Tour Effel soit bien droite aide à cela. Continua impitoyablement Ron. »

Faisant rougirent encore plus les deux amoureux.

~ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ron. Contra Harry en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son ami pour qu'il n'aille pas trop loin dans ses insinuations.

~ Oui je suppose que ce genre de chose ne se voient pas, mais se ressente. Termina aimablement le roux, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son meilleur ami et surtout les vraies foudres de la jeune femme. »

Puis grâce à une habilité étonnante de là par de Ron qui est plus balourd que cela d'habitude, la conversation changea de cape en un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'un Luke goguenard voulait poursuivre la discussion car selon lui, c'était son droit puisque ses chastes oreilles avaient été meurtries par un couple en plein pêché de chair, ne savait pas correctement fermer la porte de leur chambre alors que lui-même était innocemment partie aux toilettes et était passé trop près de la porte pas bien fermée.

Bien mal lui en prit puisqu'il fut réellement foudroyé par le regard noir de Daphné. Et il fut étonné qu'il ne puisse continuer de parler, se rendant compte que sa langue était collée par un froid inconnu a son verre qu'il avait porté à sa bouche pour boire, se retrouvant donc bêtement coincé un verre à la main, collé à sa langue avec la moitié de son contenu aussi gelé que le reste.

Tous rigolèrent de sa détresse, il lança un regard d'impuissance aux deux mages élémentaires du feu du groupe qui d'un commun accord refusèrent simplement de l'aider tout en continuant de se payer de sa tête.

« Monde cruel » essaya d'articuler Luke mais ne put dire qu'un vague « Mon…crulle… » Dans l'hilarité générale, qui ne put qu'augmenter devant cette veine tentative.

Rémus et Nymphadora qui étaient entrée dans le même état d'esprit qu'Harry et Daphné furent contents que personne ne s'acharne sur leur soirée à eux. Malheureusement c'est sans compter le regard espiègle que leur lança Sirius alors que celui-ci enlaçait amoureusement Amélia Bons sa femme qui avait échappé de peu au ministère de la magie peu de temps auparavant.

« Alors Remus, cette soirée de surveillance, c'est bien passé ? Demanda Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Absolument, rien à signaler, les cibles ont été coopérantes sur toute la soirée. Répondit Remus, alors que Harry se rendait compte que la cible était lui-même et Daphné.

\- Bien, parfait, on peut dire que c'était une soirée tranquille alors ?

\- Exactement. Indiqua trop précipitamment Nymphadora. »

Ce qui aux yeux des autres les vendit sur ce que c'était passé dans la soirée.

« Au moins ont peut-être contant qu'ils se soient détournés de leurs objectifs qu'une fois que la cible soit rentrée au bercail. Continua Luke, qui s'était libéré de son verre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Exactement, nous restons professionnels quoi qu'il arrive. Reprit Remus. Ce n'est pas le cas d'un certain duo. Poursuit-il en lançant un regard à Sirius et Amélia.

\- Ma tante, vous n'avez pas ça . Questionna innocemment sa nièce, Susan.

\- Eu…

\- T'en d'éloquence de la part de la belle présidente du Magenmagot, veut tout dire. S'amusa Théodore.

\- Rémus, comment à tu osé, tu avais promis de garder le secret ! Je me sens trahi par mon plus vieux frère.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, moi je parlais de la fois ou visiblement Harry a été conçu. Fit distraitement le loup-garou.

\- Quoi !? Crièrent en même temps Sirius et Harry. »

Sirius parce qu'il c'était trahi lui-même et Harry parce qu'il venait d'enregistrer que ses parents l'avaient conçu lors d'une mission.

« Mais cela veut donc dire que toi et Amélia l'ont aussi fait. Reprit vicieusement Remus.

\- Quand, Ou, comment ? Enchaina Harry encore estomaqué de la nouvelle.

\- Et bien 9 mois avant ta naissance donc un certain jour d'octobre, je ne sais pas lequel il y a 16 ans ? réfléchit Gellert à la place de Remus et Sirius.

\- Si je me souviens bien, il avait fait bien froid en ce jour d'octobre 1979. Renchérie Sirius. Et qu'il est bien connu que rester planquer sans bouger devant le repaire de Mangemort en attendant qu'un veuille bien bouger ne réchauffe pas la situation.

\- Et que faire du sport sans bouger, ne donne que peu de solutions pour se réchauffer. Expliqua Remus.

\- Pour répondre à comment, je pense que tu là toi-même expérimentais cette nuit. Poursuivit Sirius.

\- Et j'espère pour vous deux, jeunes gens, que vous avez pensés à des choses qui permettent d'éviter un cadeau surpris 9 mois plus tard. Insinua Narcissa (légèrement heurté dans sa sensibilité et son éducation sang pur).

\- On y a pesé tous les deux. Avoua, en rougissent, Daphné.

\- Parfait, vaux mieux deux manteaux qu'un pour se protéger de la pluie. Approuva Amélia en faisant référence à un dicton moldu. (Faut sortir couvert ;-).

\- Sinon, Hermione, tout va bien avec Susan ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet de discussion.

\- Tout à fait, on est plus qu'heureuses ensemble. Et on vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Continua Hermione en même temps que Susan.

~ Que vous continuiez à vous tenir la main. Poursuivit Luke, dans une tentative à de se faire pardonner. »

Dans le manoir qui avait appartenu aux Malefoy, le crâne chauve fulminait sa dernière campagne de recrutement était un échec, plus personne n'avait peur de ses Mangemort, parti recruté et remplacé les 55 Mangemorts qu'il avait perdu au ministère soit ¼ de ses effectifs. Certains voyous avaient même attaqué ses recruteurs, avant de le regretter en mourant dans d'atroces souffrances, d'ailleurs certain préférait clairement mourir de cette façon que d'être dans le camp des perdants.

Cette citation avait mis hors de lui le Seigneur des ténèbres qui refusait toujours de voir que ses deux échecs cumulés l'avaient bien plus affaibli que ce qu'il voulait admettre. Son plus grand désir actuellement était de faire ravaler son rire à ce maudit Potter qui était le seul responsable de ses échecs.

« Bellatrix, donne-moi une bonne idée pour enfin être débarrassé de Potter. Hurla Voldemort quand tous ses Mangemorts.

\- Peut-être est-il temps que mon Seigneur utilise son arme la plus redoutable contre cet insecte de bébé magicien. Propose la folle, soutenu par un grand nombre de ses camarades Mangemorts qui dodelinaient simplement de la tête.

\- Comment ? s'impatienta le mage noir.

\- En lâchant toutes vos troupes d'infère et de démon sur la forteresse qui a quand même subi de gros dégâts suite à l'attaque des trolls ce qui prouve, mon Seigneur qu'elle n'est pas invulnérable, loin de là.

\- Très bonne idée. Bravo ma Bella, tu viendras ce soir j'ai quelque chose pour toi. (Cette proposition dégouta un grand nombre de Mangemorts, mais visiblement pas celle qui était concernée). D'autres n'ont pas d'idée, n'est-vous qu'un tas de loque sans cervelle ?

\- Peut-être que par prudence vaudrait-il mieux y adjoindre un certain nombre de Troll pour être sûr que la forteresse ne résiste pas à cet assaut. Proposa Nott Père.

\- Excellente idée. Approuva joyeusement Voldemort (savourant par avance le massacre qui se prépare).

\- Maitre puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda Not.

\- Va, mais fait en sorte de ne pas le regretter ! Cracha le sombre mage.

\- Puis-je vous demander la clémence pour mon fils et d'en faire un prisonnier au lieu d'un mort mérité de votre part ?

\- Pourquoi l'épargnait ? Ton argument dépend de sa survie. Le prévint Voldemort.

\- Comme vous le savez, mon fils est un mage élémentaire de l'air, et un animagus, ses pouvoirs et son entraînement au combat plus votre propre enseignement et une soumission qu'il me devra feront de lui un Mangemort d'exception !

\- Cela peut effectivement se négocier. Trancha finalement Voldemort, séduit par l'idée.

\- De plus ses amis refuseront de le combattre si par malheur certains réussissent à s'enfuir et vous permettra de les tuer aussi simplement que cela. Repris not père.

\- Tu as gagné mon cher Not, cette idée me séduit plus que tout. Ton fils survivra j'en fais le serment, mais si jamais il ne se montre pas à la hauteur de tes dires tu le payeras très chère, comprit !?

\- Oui Maître, merci Maître.

\- Bien tu participeras donc à cette bataille, et tu te chargeras toi-même de sa capture, une fois fait il a intérêt pour toi qu'il soit opérationnel dans la semaine qui suivra l'attaque. »

Puis il congédia ses troupes après avoir désigné 9 autres Mangemorts pour diriger l'attaque avec pour ordre de capturer les Anges du chaos et tuer tout le reste. Il se retira dans ses appartements rejoint plus tard par sa plus fidèle Mangemort, qui sans poser de questions s'agenouilla devenant son mettre et commença par flatter la virilité de son maitre, puis son office à ce niveau-là effectué, Bellatrix se déshabilla lentement devant les yeux appréciateur de son Maître qui savoura avec délectation du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait avec ses formes si généreuses.

Une fois nue tous les deux, Tom Jedusor poussa avec force la femme devant lui, sur le lit l'allongeant par la même occasion, elle lui offrit son opulente poitrine qu'il se mit à malaxer de ses mains froides, elle écarte par la suite les jambes, ce qui permit au Seigneur des ténèbres de s'introduire en elle sans la moindre délicatesse, lui arracha un crié de bonheur et de douleur, tout en l'encourageant devant tant de brusquerie, qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui donner.

Une fois la chose faite, il retourna sa partenaire pour s'introduire une seconde fois en elle par un autre chemin, qui la fit crier de douleur cette fois si, après un temps d'adaptation les crie de douleur de Bellatrix se transformèrent en cri de bonheur rendant son partenaire encore plus brutal et lui tirant un souffle d'exaltation.

Quand tout fut terminé, le Maître et la Mangemort étaient épuisés, étonnamment, Bellatrix ne fut pas chassée comme à l'habitude du Maître après la mission achevée. Au contraire, un peu brusquement, il la fit rester auprès de lui dans le lit, difficilement et pensant que son maitre en voulait encore, elle resta dans ses bras sans oser bouger.

« Bella, oublie un instant nos titres et répond le plus honnêtement possible, S'il te plait. Commença Voldemort. »

Tellement stupéfaite par le fait qu'il le lui ait demandé gentiment, elle en oublia presque de répondre :

« Bien sûr, comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Tom, simplement, et ne me vouvoie pas. Que penses-tu de notre relation ?

\- Elle a été tout d'abord brutale, puis après une certaine douceur c'est installer dans vos… tes gestes, T… Tom.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai moi-même ressentie et ce changement, je crois, correspond au moment où Rabastan est mort.

\- Oui, je me suis sentie plus libre sans son regard jaloux sur moi, et toi ?

\- Il se peut que j'aie réalisé ses derniers temps que j'éprouvais des sentiments envers toi.

\- Tom ?

\- Veux-tu porter mon enfant ? Questionna tout de go. »

Interloqué par la question et réalisant que depuis le début de leurs ébats, elle ne s'était pas protégée trop concentrée sur le fait de se donner entièrement à son Maître. Aujourd'hui il lui posait réellement la question et elle décida donc d'y répondre s'insère :

« Oui ! »

Alors comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé toute une nuit de sauvagerie et de brutalité, Tom Jedusor pris avec la plus grande délicatesse qu'il était possible de donner, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui pour la première fois de sa vie connut le mot gentillesse et tendresse dans un seul acte. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle était sûre que cette première fois avait été la bonne.

Loin de pouvoir imaginer ce qui se passer sous l'oreiller du Seigneur des ténèbres, les Anges en ce début juillet, décidèrent de se rendre au brésil, dans un commuté entièrement composé de sorcier animagus.

Chacun partit avec le groupe d'hommes et de femme qui représentaient leur animal totem et très vitre comprirent qu'à côté d'eux, les Anges ne maîtrisaient pratiquement rien dans leur transformation, car les Anges eux devaient se transformer entièrement pour pouvoir utiliser leur forme animale, alors qu'ici ils pouvaient voir un homme avec des jambes et des bras de singe tout en gardant un torse et une tête d'humain.

Dans ce village ils apprirent à faire qu'un avec leurs animaux totems, accepter ce par animal d'eux, créer une certaine symbiose. Qui une fois transformer leur permettait de pratiquer la magie à condition de maîtriser la magie sans baguette une discipline que les Anges ne maîtrisent pas énormément et avait de grandes difficultés, car cette discipline était encore plus difficile que la magie en informulée.

Et pour le moment seul Dumbledore, Gellert et Flitwick étaient capables de la leur enseigner, les deux derniers avaient tout de suite accepté de la leur enseigner quand ils virent que les Anges maitrisaient déjà un grand nombre né sortilège plus ou moins puissant en informulé et que finalement, grâce à la magie élémentaire ils avaient déjà fait la moitié du chemin pour maitriser la magie sans baguette puisqu'ils n'en utilisaient pas pour invoquer leurs flammes, eau, foudre, glace, terre, plante et Roc.

Filius Flitwick doucha leurs ambitions quand il leur dit qu'ils avaient passé avec succès la première moitié du travail, moitié la plus facile et qu'il allait travailler 10 fois plus pour le reste du travail.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, en partant de cette communauté, ils pouvaient tous transformer un de leurs membres en celui de leur animal.

Tous sauf les jumeaux Weasley qui profitèrent de ce voyage pour rattraper leurs retards sur le reste du groupe et découvrirent et se transformèrent tous les deux en immense Gorille de l'ouest, surprenant ainsi tout le monde car dans la magie que des jumeaux naissent étaient très rare, mais qu'en plus ils soient psychologiquement et magiquement les mêmes était encore plus rare. Et seul Harry, Théodore, Susan et Luke arrivait à utiliser leur magie élémentaire sous leurs formes d'animagus.

Ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait clairement être glacé de peur en voyant le loup que Harry était quand il vous fonçait dessus, l'avantage de Théodore et qu'il pouvait donc manier avec les vents à sa guise tout en restant sous sa forme d'aigle royale.

Luke pour son par trouvait un certain avantage à creuser en quelques secondes des tunnels que seul lui pouvait prendre grâce à sa petite taille de renard des neiges.

Quand ils revinrent en Angleterre c'est pour apprendre que Narcissa, Sirius, Amélia, Slughorn, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Fleur Delacour et tous les Weasley, ainsi que la mère de Luke étaient tous pris en otage par les troupes du Seigneur des ténèbres qui assiégeaient la forteresse. Voldemort lui-même prenait part au siège ainsi que tous ses Mangemorts. Partout autour de la forteresse, dons les murs tenaient toujours, on pouvait voir que les différentes armées des différents peuples alliées avaient tenté quelque percés dans ce siège, malheureusement sans résultat a par la mort de trois dragons dons la carcasse avait servi pour créer un manoir d'os et de peau pour Voldemort, ainsi que des pertes lourdes pour les autres.

Comme prévu Voldemort avait par 3 fois invoquer les armées démoniaques pour une première fois prendre d'assaut la forteresse, et les deux fois d'après pour repousser les dragons et les vampires, loups-garous, gobelins, centaures et harpies. Mais depuis plus aucune invocation, seul restait les troupes innombrables de Troll, Géant, Nains gris et Orc.

Malgré les cris et les protestations des Anges personnes ne les écouta sur la façon d'aller déloger Voldemort et sa clique.

Malheureusement pour eux, personne ne voulait relancer une attaque sur le campement du Seigneur des ténèbres tant que personne ne trouvait un moyen de contrer l'invocation des démons, sinon, rien, ils devaient attendre un faux pas de la part de l'ennemi.

En aout Harry passa sa première nuit en tant que loup-garou dehors, avec Remus qui était aussi inquiet que lui pour la vie de Sirius, Amélia et Nymphadora piégé dans la forteresse.

De l'avis général de tous les loups-garous de la meute se fut la pleine lune la plus bizarre mais aussi la plus marrante qu'ils avaient passée.

Pas étonnant quand un jeune loup débarque accompagné d'un groupe d'animaux plus ou moins dangereux dons 2 gorilles, 1 ours, une vraie louve surprotégée par le jeune loup qui en plus d'avoir un caractère bien trempé, savait se battre et rendre coup pour coup et ne pas en prendre.

Le fait qu'un minuscule renard des neiges soit protégé par une lionne, un lynx et un chien étaient aussi marrent surtout quand un gros loup-garou tenta de s'imposer au renard et que le renard lui a profondément mordu la jambe gauche avant de se plaquer sous terre en attendant que la lionne ne fasse fuir l'impudent qui se souviendra qu'il n'est aussi sage d'attaquer une boule se poile blanche, et que le bec d'un aigle et celui d'un hibou pouvait faire mal au crâne.

Ce seul moment de rire fut suivi d'une très longue période de déprime, la situation de la forteresse n'avait pas bougé, les otages étaient toujours dans l'impassibilité de quitter les lieux, qui étaient assiégés par une armée qui renforçait de jour en jour leur campement.

Septembre arriva avec la rentrée en sixième année pour une grande partie du groupe des Ange, pour Fred et George après une discussion plus qu'animé avec Harry pour que celui-ci prête de l'argent aux jumeaux, l'un voulait carrément donner l'argent sans rien en échange. Alors que les deux autres voulaient plus créer un partenariat avec le jeune homme et ils eurent raison de la patience du survivant, après plus de 8h de discussion quand même.

Le temps de monter leur boutique, et de produire un certain nombre de leurs produits pour en faire un stock avant l'ouverture du magasin les jumeaux ne furent près qu'au mois d'octobre, et selon eux c'était une catastrophe car ils n'avaient que deux mois pour préparer la boutique au déferlement qui risquait d'arriver pour les achats de Noël.

Ron releva inconsciemment que justement, ils avaient deux mois pour se préparer. Grand mal lui prit car il dut subir un cours de commerce avancé que les jumeaux lui donnèrent avec joie et si quelqu'un avait douté de leur potentiel, il pouvait toujours essaye la méthode Ron et douter du talent des jumeaux.

Plus le temps passait, plus les proches des otages perdaient patience, surtout Harry qui devenait même très agressif quand la lune jouait avec son état d'esprit, plus personne à Poudlard ne tenait cas du nombre de fois où Harry les avaient menacés de les mordre s'ils ne le laissaient pas tranquille, ni les insultes faites aux diverses adultes qui tentaient de le raisonner sur sa conduite et le fait que pour le moment Sirius et Amélia étaient toujours à l'abri des murs de la forteresse.

« Jusqu'à quand ? Rétorquait toujours le loup-garou. »

Et sa cible favorite était le pauvre Albus Dumbledore qui avait repris les cours de métamorphose à la place de Minerva McGonagall prise au piège elle aussi.

Daphné avait beaucoup de mal à le retenir, car elle aussi voulait que les otages soient libérés le plus vite possible, de même pour les Weasley qui par chance n'étaient plus que deux à Poudlard (Ron et Ginny).

Même la perspective de passer un Noël dans la famille de sa compagne n'arrangea pas l'humeur massacrante de l'anima gus loup, cela se répercutait depuis peu sur toute la meute de Remus qui par un concours de circonstances avait vu le fils de son meilleur ami devenir son bras droit dans la meute, après qu'à la dernière transformation, Harry se soit énervé contre l'ancien bras droit qui avait bien failli mourir cette nuit-là, si Remus aidée par tous les animagus, n'avait pas interrompu le combat déjà gagné par le jeune homme, qui par la même occasion avait trouvé le moyen de devenir un loup-garou à quatre pattes.

En effet alors qu'il se battait avec le bras droit de Remus et qu'il n'était pas loin d'être battu par celui-ci, Harry dans un sursaut d'orgueil s'était mis à quatre pattes et volontairement ou involontairement (personne ne le sut même le concerner) et avait fait appel à sa magie animagus ce qui le fit se transformer en son loup intérieur.

Grâce à sa taille de loup-garou, mesuraient plus de deux mètres de haut (comme les loups-garous dans Twilight) lui faisant gagner en agilité et en force ce qui lui avait permis de mettre en déroute son adversaire.

« Harry, on peut réunir tous les anges pendant les vacances ? Demanda Drago, un peu avant les Vacances de noël.

\- Faut demander à Daphné, si on peut tous venir chez elle au moins un jour. »

La réponse fut évidemment positive, et le premier jour des vacances, soit le 23, une réunion extraordinaire de tous les Anges était organisée.

« Pourquoi nous avoir mandé le jour le plus important de notre carrière ? Demanda directement Fred qui voyait d'un mauvais œil de rater ce jour où beaucoup de sorcier courait dans les rues pour des achats de dernière minute.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait être fait pendant ses vacances. Indiqua rapidement Drago.

\- On t'écoute. Continua George.

\- Voldemort et toute sa clique sont devant la forteresse depuis maintenant 4 mois, non ?

\- Exacte.

\- Cela fait donc 4 mois que personne n'habite mon manoir illégalement.

\- Je suppose. Avança Luke qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son ami.

\- Et pourquoi on n'irait pas fouiller dans les secrets du Lord chauve, alors qu'il n'est pas là ?

\- Tu nous intéresses, petit dragon. Rigolèrent les jumeaux.

\- Quand et comment ? Demanda aussi tôt Susan, prête à en découdre.

\- Ce soir, en volant ! Proposa Daphné. Après c'est un secret pour personne que les Malefoy sont nos plus proches voisins.

\- Je préfère courir. Contra Harry.

\- On n'est pas tous un loup de deux mètres de haut même sans l'influence de la lune. Ironisa Luke.

\- Qui par la voie des aires ? Questionna Harry pressé de se lancer dans l'aventure. »

Il fut donc décidé, que seul Harry, Susan (lionne) et Dean (lynx) iraient au manoir Malefoy à pied les autres préférèrent prendre la voie des aires.

Le soir venue, ils ne prirent pas la peine d'inquiéter Mme Greengrass, ni la sœur de Daphné et à 10h du soir tous sortirent du manoir familial. Hermione et Théodore sous leurs formes d'aigle et de hibou, Ron, Luke, Fred, George, Daphné et Neville enfourchèrent un balai, et le trio terrestre partirent rapidement.

Très vite les observateurs du ciel, virent qu'il était incontestable que Harry était très rapide, que Susan avait une bonne vitesse de croisière et que Dean était largement devancé par les deux autres, pour éviter de les ralentir, il se transforma et enfourcha son balai qu'ils avaient tous les trois pris au cas où.

Arrivé une demi-heure plus tard la première chose que sentir les jeunes gens, est que le manoir était très bien protégé, et que visiblement il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre principale, anciennement celle de Lucius et Narcissa.

« Comment on fait pour passer les barrières ? demanda Fred.

\- Je peux prendre avec moi 4 personnes, ces débiles congénitaux n'ont pas changé les protections de mon père je peux donc passer sans être repéré avec 4 d'entre vous. Indiqua Drago.

\- Et les autres ? demanda George.

\- Coucou les gars vous attendez quoi pour passer ? Questionna Luke qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des protections. »

Drago avec Harry, Daphné, Susan et Hermione passèrent sans problème, pendant que les autres utilisaient le tunnel que Luke avait creusé, par chance, il l'avait fait légèrement plus grand que d'habitude et les Weasley, Théodore et Neville, passèrent sans encombre les barrières.

Une fois entré dans le manoir, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, l'un mené par Drago, l'autre par Harry.

Groupe de Drago : Fred et George, Théodore, Susan Dean.

Groupe de Harry : Daphné, Hermione, Ron, Luke.

Le groupe D partit vers l'aile ouest, alors que le groupe H partait vers la chambre où ils avaient vu de la lumière.

Tous pouvaient communiquer avec des toolkits walkie enchanté par les soins des farceurs du groupe (Fred & George) et tous se rendirent compte que le manoir était bel et bien abandonné, toutes les pièces qu'ils visitaient étaient recouverts d'une mince couche poussière, et au vus des objets abandonnés par les Mangemorts sur les lieux, personne ne pensait que la bataille allait durée aussi longtemps.

En vrai kleptomane, Ron, Luke, les jumeaux, et Dean volèrent tout ce qu'ils pensaient avoir une valeur quelconque tant magique et monétaire.

Le groupe H venait d'atteindre la porte de la chambre occupée, et tous se regardèrent surpris d'entendre une voix féminine chanter doucement et avec joie de l'autre côté de la porte, ne sachant pas sur quoi ils allaient tomber, Harry prépara sa magie élémentaire tout comme Hermione et Luke, alors que Daphné et Ron gardaient leurs baguettes de sortie.

D'un immense coup de pied Harry fracassa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser les autres entrés, Daphné et Ron lancèrent tous les deux un sortilège de désarmement sur la seule cible de la chambre, Hermione inondait avec son pouvoir sur l'eau lieux que Harry gela immédiatement transformant la chambre en patinoire, et Luke regarda avec étonnement qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Étonnement qui grandit quand il vit qui avait été pris au piège.

« Bonsoir, Bellatrix. Commença Harry.

\- Que faite vous là ? Demanda stupéfaite le mage noir.

\- On rendait une petite visite de courtoisie à notre voisin. Répondit Daphné qui louchait sur le ventre de la femme en face d'elle.

\- Bon assez parlé « rendez-vous à tous à la porte d'entrée dans 5 minutes ». Ordonna Harry dans son toolkit walkie. « Bellatrix pour ton bien tu nous suis sans résistance.

\- Pas de magie sur elle. Intervint Hermione, alors que Luke allait certainement la stupéfier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être bigleux les hommes. Elle est enceinte. Expliqua Daphné. »

D'un même mouvement du regard, les garçons groupent regarda le ventre pas si plat que cela de la Mangemort.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement Luke.

\- La magie offensive est déconseillée pour les femmes enceintes, débile.

\- Pas grave j'ai une corde. Indiqua Harry. »

Il s'approcha donc de la Mangemort qui avait les pieds toujours gelés. « Les mains dans le dos !»

Il les lui prit avec une brusquerie qui étonna beaucoup ses amis, et après l'avoir délivré de la glace, il la porta comme si de rien n'était au lieu de la laisser marcher. En quelques minutes ils avaient retrouvé les autres et une fois loin du manoir Malefoy qui explosa mystérieusement.

Une fois au manoir des Greengrass, Harry sans se préoccuper plus de sa captive, l'emmena dans les cachots et avec la magie il réhabilita l'une des cellules avant d'y jeter Bellatrix qui ne protesta pas, mais chercha à protéger un maximum son ventre arrondi. Puis toujours devant le regard surpris de tout le groupe appela en moins de 10 minutes Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald et Rémus Lupin, légèrement agacés à se faire convoquer à 2h du matin par un Harry pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Avant que la résistance n'arrive, Harry fit arrêter dans ses gestes par Daphné :

« Tu nous expliques ce que tu fais ? grogna-t-elle pas contente.

\- Je prépare la libération de la forteresse ! répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Comment ? Demanda Fred qui ne suivait plus

\- Un simple échange de bon procédé.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux échanger Bellatrix contre la libération de la forteresse ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Hors de question. S'opposèrent toutes les filles du groupe et Astoria et Mme Greengrass.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea surpris Harry.

\- Elle est enceinte ! rappela Susan.

\- Et ?

\- Tu n'as donc pas cœur ? on échange pas une femme enceinte ! s'écria Neville.

\- Tu oublies qui est la femme enceinte.

\- Que ce soit Bellatrix ou tartempion on s'en fiche ! elle a le droit à un minimum de considération.

\- Rappel le lui quand elle aura une baguette et qu'elle sera sur le poing de te tuer.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant au moins 5 mois. Intervint Mme Greengrass.

~ Cela fait donc 4 mois qu'elle l'est, donc ce n'est pas son ex-mari qui la mise dans cette état-là. Réfléchis Harry »

Avant que quiconque ne fasse un geste, le Survivant fonça dans les cachots et se retrouva face à Bellatrix qui grelottait à cause de sa chemise de nuit trop légère et le froid glacial des lieux.

« Voldemort est le père ? Cracha Harry.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? répondit du tac au tac la prisonnière, les dents claquant à cause du froid. » d'un geste de la main Harry chassa le froid qui les entourait.

« Pour savoir, si je vous tue maintenant car vous n'avez pas d'importance, ou si je vous garde en otage pour faire plier Voldemort. »

La femme devant lui pali encore plus en entendant ses mots et ne douta pas que le jeune homme devant lui soit si désespéré de récupérer son parrain qu'il serait capable de faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Aillent trop peur pour la vie de son enfant Bellatrix répondit :

« Effectivement, Voldemort en est le père »

C'est à ce moment-là que toutes les personnes qu'il avait convoquées entrèrent dans les cachots.

« Harry a tu perdu la tête ? demanda Dumbledore en avisant la situation.

\- Justement, elle n'a jamais été aussi bien accroché à mon cou.

\- Daphné peux-tu aller chercher des couvertures pour Madame Lestrange. Ordonna le directeur de Poudlard.

\- De suite, M. le directeur. »

En même temps Susan, Dean et Neville employèrent leur magie pour chasser le reste de froid qui imprégnait les lieux.

« Où en est la situation de la forteresse ? Questionna Harry.

\- Elle n'a pas évolué depuis aout.

\- Bien, maintenant et si on allait dire bonjour à Voldemort.

\- Hors de question. S'opposa Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'utiliseras pas cette femme pour faire un échange.

\- Pourquoi ? Se buta Harry.

\- À tu perdu la tête ? utiliser une femme enceinte pour atteindre ton but n'est pas correcte. Renchérie Gellert.

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne va pas utiliser les méthodes de Voldemort pour atteindre nos objectifs Harry, ce n'est pas bien. Continua Remus.

\- Pas bien ? rétorqua Harry. Pas bien ? tu te fous de ma gueule, aujourd'hui ont peu libéré les otages et parce que madame est enceinte on ne peut plus l'utiliser ! »

Sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposer une main frappa durement le visage du survivant.

« Écoute-moi bien Potter ! JE NE TOLERERAIT PAS QUE TU DEVIENNE UN MONSTRE ! ET JE PENSE QUE SIRIUS SERAIT DU MEME AVIE, ALORS TU VA OUVRIR CETTE CELLULE ET LAISSER BELLATRIX PARTIR VERS UNE DES CHAMBRES D'AMI Où ELLE POURRA SE REPOSER ET CONTINUER SA GROSSESSE TRANQUILLEMENT ! Hurla Daphné.

\- Je…

\- COMPRIS ? »

Vaincu Harry déverrouilla la cellule et laissa Bellatrix en sortir qui comme toutes les personnes présentes étaient encore estomaqués par les performances vocales de la jeune femme, ainsi que de sa force car Harry avait maintenant une belle main rouge dessinée sur le visage. Alors que tous remontaient à la suite de la Mangemort qui suivait docilement Mme Greengrass, Daphné repris :

« ET TU N'A PAS INTERET A VENIR ME VOIR TANT QUE TU NE SERA PAS CAPABLE DE VENIR ME PRESENTER DES EXCUSES VALABLES ET UN EXPLICATION DU POURQUOI ET DU COMMENT IL N'EST PAS CORRECTE DE S'EN PRENDRE A UNE FEMME ENCEINTE ! »

Trop surpris pour bouger, Harry resta planté là où il était et quand tous furent sortie des cachots le laissant seul, tous purent entendre son hurlement de rage et mesurer la force de l'explosion de magie qui en découla par l'onde qui s'échappa des cachots.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous se précipiter pour voir si Harry était toujours debout et s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de sa magie, un vampire apparu subitement dans le hall.

« Voldemort n'est plus dans le campement, les gardiens de Poudlard ont décidé d'un commun accord de lancer une offensive conjointe ! informa la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Sans les sorciers ?

\- Et sans moi ? Demandèrent Albus et Remus qui était surpris de ne pas avoir été avertie.

\- Severus Rogue a pris la tête de la résistance foudroyante en votre absence.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Questionna Gellert.

\- L'armée ennemie, sans chef et en plein déroute, les trolls étaient en train de fuir, tout comme les géants, les nains et les orques ont pratiquement toutes été tué.

\- La forteresse est sûre ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, mais il reste quelques poches de résistance, qui a l'heure actuelle sont en train de se faire noyer dans un torrent de flammes des dragons. Sourit le vampire.

\- Bien Albus, Remus et moi allons voir ce qui reste à faire. Informa Gellert.

\- Je vous suis. Voici l'une des plus belles victoires de notre camp cette année. Fanfaronna le vampire. »

À dix heures du matin, tous les otages étaient libres, la forteresse aussi, mais d'un commun accord, elle fut vidée et fermée à doubles tours avant d'être sagement abandonné, par un Harry toujours secouer pas ce que lui avait dit, hurlé, Daphné. Il avait beau chercher là où il avait eu tort mais ne trouva pas avant le dernier jour des vacances de Noël.

Il était seul avec le petit James (fils de Sirius et Amélia), tous les autres étaient partie se balader dans la neige hivernale.

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'il était avec sa filleule qui était en train de jouer avec la dernière peluche qu'il lui avait offerte pour Noël, puis il repensa à ce que lui avait hurlé Daphné, et ce dit que Bellatrix allait, dans les mois à venir, mettre au monde une chose comme James, un bébé, innocent de tout, qui ne connaissait pas les enjeux de la vie, et surtout ne pourrait interagir avec le monde que dans une quinzaine d'années.

Il comprit qu'en s'en prenant à Bellatrix, indirectement il condamnait par la même occasion l'innocence même qu'était l'embryon dans le ventre de sa mère, même si la mère en question était la plus ignoble des Mangemorts.

Il prit donc une feuille et rédigea cette découverte pour mieux l'expliquer à Daphné quand elle sera de retour.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il monta avec James dans les bras devant la porte d'une chambre d'amis du manoir Greengrass. Il toqua et entra, pour se figer devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Bellatrix était assise sur une chaise à bascule et lisait un livre intitulé :

« Comment devenir une bonne mère ? » en regarde autour de la femme en face de lui, Harry put voir que les livres qui entouraient la future mère étaient dans le même thème et il sut que son raisonnement était bon.

« Tu vas rester planter devant l'entrée ou bien prendre une chaise et t'asseoir ? Question un peu sèchement Bellatrix, puis elle leva le regard sur le duo et se radoucit. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Parler. Fit évasivement le survivant en déposant le petit James pour qu'il vadrouille à sa guise dans ce nouvel endroit à explorer.

\- De quoi ? fit craintivement Bellatrix se souvenant que trop bien de comment s'était emporter le jeune homme quand il l'avait emmené ici et en plaçant un bras protecteur autour de son ventre. »

Captant ce geste, Harry s'en voulut.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fait le jour où tu es arrivé ici. Commença-t-il. Mais je veux que tu sache que pour le bien-être du bébé, rien ne t'arrivera tant que tu restes sous notre protection.

\- Crois-tu que je n'étais pas protégée là où j'étais avant ?

\- Au vu des marques sur tes bras Voldemort ne s'est pas trop posé de questions pour te battre.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs, il est normal que le Seigneur me punisse.

\- A-t-il pensé à l'enfant avant de te frapper ?

\- Il ne m'a pas frappé au ventre.

\- Grande victoire, alors ! débouchons le champagne et amusons-nous de cette chance.

\- Qui es-tu pour juger le Maître ? avortons de traitre à ton sang ! cracha Bellatrix, en le regrettant immédiatement en pensant qu'elle n'était absolument pas en position de force. »

Elle pensait que sa dernière heure venait de sonner mais à sa plus grand surprise le jeune homme ria, puis se leva pour récupérer James qui était partie un peu trop loin au gout du jeune homme.

« Qui je suis ? Qui suis-je pour dire ça ? Et bien chère Bella, je peux te surnommer ainsi ? (il n'attendit pas son approbation). Je suis l'enfant qui a vu ses parents se faire tuer devant ses propres yeux, à l'âge d'un an, et qui a vu aussi la mort fondre sur lui pour ensuite reculer, par deux fois. Je suis aussi l'adolescent que tu as traqué, menacé et combattu à mort lors de ma troisième année. Je suis celui qui s'est opposé au massacre de milliers d'innocents qui n'avait qu'un seul défaut, ne pas être née dans une famille au sang pur. Voilà qui je suis ! »

Un silence presque religieux suivit cette tirade.

« De plus Bella, je crois qu'à la naissance de ton enfant tu ne dois le tuer, en suivant les lois de son père. Reprit Harry. ~ Pourquoi ? s'horrifia la femme enceinte.~ Ton fils sera un sang-pur grâce à mère, mais un sang mêlé grâce à son père.

\- N'insulte pas une nouvelle fois le maitre. » Il arrêta la Mangemort.

« Je ne l'insulte pas, je te dis la vérité, fâcheuse vérité en l'occurrence, Tom Jedusor et née de la dernière représentante de la lignée des Serpentard, mais aussi du comte moldu de la région où elle habitait.

\- Tu mens !

\- Je jure sur ma magie que ce que je viens de dire et la pure vérité. Fit Harry en projetant un peu de magie dans son serment et quand celle-ci s'illumina de blanc, Bellatrix en resta sans voix.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva la Mangemort.

\- Que vous a dit Voldemort lorsqu'il vous a convaincu de le rejoindre.

\- Qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il allait finir son œuvre. Répondit-elle en se calmant.

~ Et vous n'avez pas cherché plus ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- C'était nos parents qui le suivait à la base et quand ce fut notre tour on n'a pas eu le droit de poser de questions, et ça nous a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

\- Que souhaites-tu pour ton enfant ? Demandant Harry en changeant de sujet.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la future maman perdue par ce changement de sujet.

\- Que veux-tu pour ta fille ou ton fils ait pour son avenir ? Ne pense pas aux conséquences de tes actes, juste le simple fait que ton bébé et sur le point de naitre.

\- Une vie tranquille, loin de tout cela, loin des meurtres et des choix que les adultes font, loin de cette haine, cette peur, qui nous tient tous pour nous et pour nos proches.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Que mon Maître m'annonce la mort de Narcissa et de Drago, ils sont les derniers de ma famille.

\- Que feras-tu ? Si là maintenant tout de suite je te promets que lorsqu'il sera venu le temps de tenir nos promesses, je m'occuperais moi-même de fournir ce que tu souhaites pour ton enfant.

~ Quoi ?

~ Que feras-tu ? Si je m'occupe moi-même de trouver à ton enfant un toit, une famille aimante et une protection. »

Bellatrix ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle réfléchit aux paroles du Survivant, qui veulent la laisser réfléchir partie faire du thé.

Sans y penser, Harry laissa James dans la chambre de la Mangemort, qui s'en apercevant fut choquer de la négligence de l'adolescent, puis elle se dit qu'au vu du discours que venait de faire le jeune homme, il lui faisait confiance pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de mal. Peut-être un peu présomption de sa part, mais finalement il avait raison de lui faire confiance, et cette confiance lui réchauffa le cœur, chose qu'elle ne pensait plus capable depuis bien longtemps.

Quand Harry revint dans la chambre il lâcha quand même un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que Bellatrix n'avait rien fait à James, il avait confiance mais quand même faut pas non plus tenter le diable.

Bellatrix sourit à sa réaction.

« J'assumerais mes actes et mes choix devant tout le pays. Répondit finalement la femme en face d'Harry. D'ici à ce que cette guerre soit terminée, je n'y prendrai plus part.

\- Bien, alors moi Harry James Potter jure sur ma magie et mes ancêtres que lorsque Voldemort sera détruit, je trouverais pour l'enfant à naitre de Bellatrix Lestrange un toit, une famille et une protection.

\- Moi Bellatrix Lestrange jure sur ma magie et mes ancêtres que je ne prendrais plus part a la guerre qui fait rage en Angleterre et quand elle sera terminée j'assumerais mes actes et mes choix devant la population entière de ce pays. »

Quand les deux serments furent prononcés, chacun but son thé en silence et quand Harry entendit les autres rentrer il s'empressa de quitter la chambre avec James dans les bras.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pendant notre absence ? demanda la mère de l'enfant.

\- Nous avons exploré le manoir. Eluda Harry.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Que l'amour d'une mère envers son enfant et plus fort que tout, même les croyances les plus encrés en nous. Répondit sincèrement Harry en laissant James dans les bras de sa mère avant de partir se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin.

\- Eh bien, si Harry en vient à parler aussi énigmatiquement que Dumbledore on n'est pas sortie l'auberge. Intervient Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Alors que les femmes du groupe saisissaient les paroles du jeune homme, et en se demandant quelle connerie il avait encore fait, car mélangé Harry et la seule femme qui va avoir un enfant dans les parages ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Harry avait discuté avec Bellatrix.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine Narcissa s'élança vers la chambre de sa sœur et fit soulager de voir qu'elle allait bien.

« Qui a-t-il Cissy ? tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

\- Oui et non, je me suis plutôt inquiété sur le fait de te laisser seul à seul avec Harry.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'aurait fait du mal ?

\- Lui où toi je ne sais pas, ça fait quand même un bout de temps que vous n'avez pas cherché à vous entre tuer. Plaisanta la mère de Drago.

\- Oui bon d'accord, on n'est peut-être pas partie du bon pied lui et moi, mais maintenant je pense que ça va.

\- C'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre, d'ailleurs votre discussion lui a inspiré une belle phrase philosophique que même Dumbledore aurait applaudie.

\- Voyez-vous ça qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Je cite : « que l'amour d'une mère envers son enfant et plus fort que tout, même les croyances les plus encrées en nous ».

\- C'est vrai, et tu as raison, je viens donner naissance au nouveau Dumbledore.

\- Malheur ! nous sommes tous condamné à des discours loufoques et des tirades à dormir debout ! S'horrifia Narcissa »

Se regardant un instant les deux femmes éclatèrent de rires, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la mère de Drago qui pensait que par de son passé Bellatrix n'en était plus capable, puis un sourire n'acquit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit que Harry avait su trouver les mots justes pour se faire pardonner à sa petite amie. Comment le savait-elle ? Tout simplement en regarde par la fenêtre et en voyant les deux jeunes gens s'embrasser à pleine bouche rouler parterre dans la neige, démonstration d'amour qui la fit grimacée, ces jeunes n'avaient donc pas de retenue ?

Grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres du manoir, tous savaient que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient réconciliés, chose qui leur fit pousser un soupir de soulagement, car comme les deux amoureux étaient énervés l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas parler à l'autre, alors dans une logique implacable, leur énervement s'était retourné sur tout leur entourage qui n'avait, bien sûr, rien fait pour mériter ça.

* * *

Voilà ça vous a plu ?

Je vais essayer de poster au moi d'août.

bonne vacance tout le monde.


	43. chapitre 42 : l'année la plus rapide

**Bonjour tout le monde voila un petit chapitre ( que 4 253 mot) me permettant de faire la liaison en noël et les vacances de nos chères sorciers.**

 **Bonne lecture:**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : l'année la plus rapide de l'ouest.

Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus stationné devant la forteresse des Potter en Irlande, il avait repris son habitude préférée, organiser des massacres dans tout le pays, massacres qui n'étaient plus aussi amusants depuis que la résistance c'était organiser, amplifier et solidifier.

Il perdait de plus en plus de troupes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et il n'osait plus appeler les démons car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, les démons avaient mis un temps fou à rentrer chez eux et avait menacé le Lord de le bouffer tout cru si la prochaine fois qu'ils revenaient ils ne les laissaient pas tranquille à faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Comprenant que les démons allaient d'une façon ou d'une autre dépasser ses propres pouvoirs, pour perpétrer un immense massacre de la taille du pays entier, Voldemort avait brûlé tous les livres qu'il avait trouvés sur l'invocation des démons et c'était promis de trouver une autre armée bien plus docile que celle des démons.

Non mais, c'est lui le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Il n'allait pas se faire voler la place par des démons de seconde zone.

Alors que de leur côté, les élèves de Poudlard, prenait activement par dans la résistance contre les troupes du lord noir en apprenant à se battre grâce aux nouveaux cours de défense contre les forces du mal et de duel qui grâce à un remaniement du programme scolaire était bien plus efficace que les autres, ces mêmes élèves apprenaient aussi à ne plus avoir peur des vampires et des loups-garous ainsi que des autres créatures magiques intelligentes.

Dans un souci d'équité, Dumbledore pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, avait ouvert les portes aux loups-garous pour que ceux-ci puissent étudier la magie comme les autres sorciers de la société, de même il avait accepté que les vampires installent leur propre école dans les murs de Poudlard, ce qui choqua toute la population sorcière qui n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée des loups-garous.

Beaucoup avaient dit :« Trop c'est trop ! On veut bien à la limiter les loups-garous car avant tout ils sont sorciers (peu de temps avant ils étaient quand même traité de moins que rien), mais pas les vampires, on ne sait pas d'où ils viennent et mettent en danger nos chers enfants. »

Malheureusement les parents d'élèves n'avaient pas eu gain de cause car à l'international la décision de réunir au même endroit les trois populations magiques les plus importantes du monde magique, avait été saluer et encourager.

Bon ce que n'avait pas dit leurs voisins c'est que si cette réunification échouait chez les Anglais c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être tentée, et qu'ils allaient attendre que ce modèle soit une réussite avant de le tester chez eux.

De ce fait les petits sorciers purent découvrir la vie d'un vampire, et réalisèrent que les enfants vampires naissaient en réalité d'une maman vampire et d'un papa vampire comme eux et que comme eux ils avaient l'obligation d'aller à l'école pendant les 30 premières années de leur vie.

Explication : un vampire naturel ne peut naitre que d'un père et d'une mère naturelle, les vampires qui sont devenus vampires par morsure ne peuvent pas procréer et sont considérés comme une race inférieure aux vampires naturels, et non donc pas les mêmes droits.

De plus les vampires naturels peuvent se nourrir de tout et n'importent quoi, même s'ils ont une large préférence pour la viande crue et sanguinolente, et détestait par-dessus tout l'ait. Ils sont sensibles aux rayons du soleil mais pas au point d'en mourir (on peut considérer cela comme étant plus une allergie qu'autre chose).

Alors que les vampires par morsure eux, ne mange et boivent que du sang (humain de préférence, même s'ils peuvent très bien boire celui des animaux), meurent réellement au contact des rayons du soleil, c'est pour tout cela qu'ils sont considérés comme inférieurs aux vampires naturels. En plus ils sont impitoyablement chassés par les vampires naturels car c'est à cause d'eux que les moldus et les sorciers ont peur des autres vampires tout comme leur « maitre » le vampire naturel qui les a créés.

Cour vampirique terminé, et c'est moi (l'auteur) qui ait décidé de tout cela pour les vampires.

En plus d'en apprendre plus sur les vampires, les élèves de Poudlard découvrirent que finalement, les vampires n'étaient pas un danger constant pour eux puisque finalement sur 3 mois qu'ils étaient dans le château (depuis janvier) pas grand monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu en croiser un à part dans la grande salle lors des repas où ils prenaient leur repas avec les autres élèves. Leurs intégrations furent donc plus faciles.

Celle de jeunes loups-garous cependant se fut beaucoup plus difficile car il est plus facile d'insulter et de tenir des propos racistes contre des gens qu'on croise à chaque coin de couloir, cependant le fait que Harry Potter soit l'un des leurs fut un point positif, car personne n'osait l'insulter.

Le fait que la seule à l'avoir fait c'était retrouvé pendant par les chevilles à la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie et menacé d'y être jeter fut très dissuasif.

Quelques aménagements furent aussi installés pour les loups-garous pour la pleine lune, certain avait l'autorisation du directeur pour pouvoir la passer dans sa famille, les autres firent envoyer dans d'immenses parcs appelés « parc de transformation lunatique » que le gouvernement de Scrimgeour avait fait construire et aménagé pour permettre aux loups-garous de se transformer loin des humains, et en toute sécurité.

Cette mesure passa mal chez les loups-garous car ils comparèrent cela à un parcage pour animaux sauvages, mais le fait que la majorité des Alpha s'y présente et dise : « certes pour le moment c'est rudimentaire mais c'est mieux que rien, et qu'ils étaient sûrs que le ministère allait faire en sorte que ces parques soient améliorées sous les conseils des loups-garous »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette demande, le ministère fut bien obligé d'acquiescer dans ce sens pour éviter de se mettre à dos une nouvelle fois les loups-garous d'Angleterre.

Bien évidemment certain les boycottèrent, ne voulant pas se soumettre à une telle humiliation (selon eux) mais une loi les y contraignit, soit ils prenaient la potion tue-loup et restaient tranquillement chez eux (enfermer à double tour on ne sait jamais) soit ils ne prenaient pas la potion et passaient la nuit de pleine lune dans un de ses parcs. Cela rassura en même temps les sorciers, surtout que tout loup-garou qui ne choisissait aucune de ses deux solutions se voyait traqué, enfermer et exécuter s'il s'avérait qu'ils avaient tué ou mordu quelqu'un.

Le fait que la vie continue comme si la menace que Voldemort faisait planer sur le monde sorcier n'existait pas, le mit dans une rage incontrôlée qu'il ne put relâcher sur personne car à l'évidence s'il lançait une attaque maintenant il perdrait trop de soldats et ne pourrait pas lancer la grande offensive qu'il avait prévue pour bientôt.

Ce pensé suffit à l'apaiser, il en rigola même car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer, tout était prévu et calculé, ses rigolos ne comprendront rien quand lui, le Seigneur des ténèbres, prendrait d'assaut l'école de Poudlard de jour bien sûr comme ça ses consanguins de vampires ne pourra pas l'emmerder, il attaquerait aussi, un jour après la pleine lune comme ça les loups-garous ne seront pas aptes au combat, le reste des alliés de ce Potter ne sont qu'insignifiance aux yeux du Lord noir et donc négligeable, au pire si le combat tournait à son désavantage il lâcherait les démons sur eux et comme il ne combattrait pas de suite il aurait gardé sa puissance magique pour éviter de perdre le contrôle sur ses démons.

Dans un château bien connu :« J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! Hurla un jeune homme à travers tout Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'interlocuteur qu'il cherchait.

~ Qu'a tu trouver ? Vladimir. Questionna Harry Potter alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser Daphné.

~ J'ai trouvé le moyen d'empêcher Voldemort d'invoquer les démons ! »

Toutes les personnes autour d'eux se turent car cela était une phrase que personne n'avait pu prononcer car ne trouvant pas la réponse à ce problème.

« Comment un vampire d'une quinzaine d'années seulement aurait pu trouver la réponse à cette énigme que même ton père et le roi vampire n'avait pu trouver ? Questionna Harry. » (Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, le jeune Vladimir est le fils du gardien de Poudlard vampire, Dracula)

« Parce qu'eux n'ont pas eu l'idée d'unir les connaissances sorciers, vampiriques, gobelins, Velanes et centaures pour répondre à ce problème ! lui répondit le vampire surexcité.

\- Et bien sûr c'est toi qui as trouvé cette idée. Reprit Harry.

\- Oui !

\- D'accord, explique-nous tout ça. »

Le fait que Poudlard ouvre ses portes aux loups-garous et aux vampires a permis à Dumbledore de faire rentrer un certain nombre de précieux ouvrages que chacun des peuples gardait jalousement et comme les vampires conservent beaucoup de choses surtout tout ce que le ministère avait l'habitude de classer interdit ou magie noire. De même que les sirènes (un livre sous l'eau ? je répondrais simplement par un mot : « magie »), les Velanes qui étaient quand même les plus proches des sorciers.

S'ensuivre une discussion complexe qui mettait en jeu, la magie du sang (les vampires en sont les experts), l'arithmancie sorcière, des gobelins, des vampires, ainsi que les connaissances astrales des centaures, la sorcellerie sorcière, des gobelins et des vampires ainsi que la magie particulière des Velanes. Harry et les restes des Anges eurent bien du mal à suivre et retenir une seule chose, tout cela doit être fait à la pleine lune et la magie élémentaire pouvait aider.

« Suis-je le seul à rien avoir compris. Lâcha finalement Neville.

\- Bien sûr que oui, tu fais tout ce que Vladimir a dit et les démons ne pourront jamais revenir. Raisonna Luke fière de lui.

\- Ouais tu n'as rien compris comme nous tous. Le coupa Théodore.

\- Donc faut que je dise tout ça à qui pour être comprit ? Questionna Vladimir.

\- Aux l'adultes, bien sûr ! »

À cette exclamation beaucoup de personnes autour d'Harry et qui le connaissait assez bien, tombèrent de leur chaise tellement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le jeune loup-garou propose cela.

« Bas quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Mon copain est devenu grand ! S'exclama Daphné, visiblement fière.

\- C'est bien toi Harry qui ne fais jamais confiance dans les adultes, qui a l'instant vient de proposer d'aller en parler aux adultes ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Quand je vois qu'on est clairement dépassé par les choses, ce n'est pas compliquer de comprendre qu'il faut un adulte pour nous aider.

\- Tant de sagesse en vous, M. Potter me replis de fierté. Fit une voie dans le fond de la classe.

\- Professeur Rogue, que faites-vous là ? demanda Susan.

\- Je venais voir qui pouvait bien être la personne qui avait troublé le silence des couloirs de cette école en braillant comme un nouveau-né. Maintenant que c'est fait, voulez-vous bien me suivre jeune vampire ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour aller parler avec votre père, Dumbledore et les autres gardiens pour mettre en place la protection que vous avez trouvée. »

Rassuré sur sa destination, Vladimir, consentie à suivre le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de ses amis de sixième année.

Suite à cette découverte toutes les populations magiques intelligentes fabriquèrent des artéfacts contenant les runes qui contenaient la trouvaille du jeune vampire naturel. Pour Poudlard ce fut les murs du château qui furent choisies comme porteurs de ses runes ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'arbre, rocher dans la forêt ainsi que des statuettes ultras protégées par les centaures pour éviter que Voldemort puisse invoquer ses troupes démoniaques hors de Poudlard.

« Il est sympa ce vampire. Avoua Théodore.

\- Ouais, autant que son père. Continua Drago.

\- Peut-être même un peu plus causant. Rajouta Hermione.

\- Et plus drôle. Renchérie Ron.

\- C'est une bonne chose que Dumbledore a accepté d'ouvrir Poudlard aux vampires et aux loups-garous, de permettre aux sirènes de consulter les ouvrages sorciers, aux centaures de vivre au château (plus précisément dans les parcs du château) et comme les sirènes aller à la bibliothèque. Intervint Harry, ce qui fit rire ses amis. Bas quoi ?

\- J'aime bien la façon dont tu amènes, dit comme ça on dirait qu'il a eu le choix. Pensa Daphné.

\- Bien sûr que oui, qu'il a eu le choix !

\- Choix 1 : Finir dans la gueule d'un loup. Énuméra la jeune femme.

\- Choix 2 : finir entre les crocs d'un vampire. Poursuivit Hermione.

\- Choix 3 : ouvrir les portes de Poudlard aux créatures magiques. Termina Susan.

\- Sachant que les deux premiers choix étaient de mourir dans d'atroces douleurs, et que la dernière était finalement la plus viable, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de vouloir vivre. Expliqua Théodore.

\- Pff, cela s'appelle de la négociation ! Réfuta Harry. »

Devant la mauvaise foi du survivant ses amis éclatèrent de rire, en se charriant les uns les l'autre, Harry qui les observait, sourit à son tour, et il pensa :

« Ça fait du bien de les voir insouciant, oubliant presque que la guerre n'est pas terminée.

\- Vous avez raison, M. Potter. Indiqua une voie dans son esprit.

\- Professeur Rogue ?

\- Exacte, votre Legilimancie et Occlumancie se sont améliorés à ce que je vois, j'ai un peu de mal à vous contacter.

\- Que me votre cette intrusion ? Se méfia le jeune homme en préparant une contre-attaque mentale pour expulser son professeur.

\- Paix, je voulais simplement vous indiquer que je reviens d'une réunion avec le reste du corps professoral et nous en avons convenu une chose, Voldemort s'apprête à lancer une offensive.

\- Quel génie, vous les professeurs vous m'épatez par tant d'intelligence !

\- Auriez-vous oublié à qui vous vous adresser, M. Potter ? Questionna Rogue, sarcastique.

\- Désolé professeur, ne me veut voulez pas, cette discussion n'est pas comme les autres alors je me suis cru permit de dire ce que je pensais.

\- Je vous contacte de cette façon car vous vous rendrez vite compte que votre professeur de DCFM (lui-même) est trop fatigué pour bouger de la chaise de son bureau. Avoua Rogue.

\- …

\- Je m'attendais de votre part à une nouvelle réplique pleine d'emphase chère élève.

\- Les mots me manquent, tellement je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me faire une telle confession.

\- Que voulez-vous, l'âge nous fait faire bien des choses étranges.

\- Je ne répète pas ce que vous m'avez révélé à la condition que vous m'appreniez comment vous avez fait pour parler d'esprit à esprit avec moi, alors que vous êtes dans votre bureau et moi … disent à un endroit beaucoup plus éloigné.

\- Du chantage ?

\- Non, de la négociation ! je suis sûr que Dumbledore sera contant de savoir qu'un de ses professeurs peut espionner toute l'école d'un coup de baguette magique sans bouger de son bureau.

~ Vous voulez dire qu'il me demandera plutôt de le lui enseigner pour qu'il puisse faire pareil !

~ C'est ce que j'ai dit. Indiqua blasé Harry.

~ Bien, je vous apprendrais à le faire, je vous laisse, McGonagall viens de prévenir le Directeur de nos craintes et il veut nous voir tous dans son bureau.

~ Dites-moi, vous m'avez contacté juste pour être plus rapide que notre professeur de métamorphose pour que je puisse rappliquer en même temps que vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

~ A vous de voir… »

Puis aussi subitement qu'il était entré dans son esprit, Rogue en sortie pour aller, effectivement, répondre à la convocation du directeur.

« Daphné tu viens avec moi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je me disais que cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas embêté notre cher directeur.

\- Je te suis alors. Fit la jeune femme. Et avec joie ! »

C'est main dans la main que le duo de loups partie vers le bureau de Dumbledore en riant et s'embrassant (comment ils font pour ne pas tomber ? !) puis comme la statue les reconnaissait, elle les laissa passer sans rechigner, ayant déjà douloureusement expérimenté la manière de négocier du jeune loup-garou.

« Harry ? Daphné ? Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea, réellement surprit, Dumbledore.

\- À ce qu'il paraît vous parler de Voldemort donc on vient vous aider à réfléchir. Rétorqua en souriant Harry » avant d'être rejoint par le reste des gardiens, et des professeurs vampires de la nouvelle Académie du peuple libre Anglais des Vampires (NAPLAV).

« Qui les a prévenus ? Questionna Dumbledore.

\- Moi, bien sûr ! répliqua le jeune homme.

\- D'accord, bon, je vous ai fait venir car, mes professeurs pensent que Voldemort va bientôt attaquer Poudlard.

\- Est-ce Mme Trelawney qui vous l'a dit ? Questionna Firenze, visiblement en train de se retenir de rire.

\- Exactement. Répondit, sérieusement, la professeure de divination. J'en ai vu les principaux signes dans mes tasses de thé ! ».

S'en fut trop pour Sbur (gobelin) la comtesse de Sterling (vélane) et Célaéno (harpies) qui rit ouvertement, vexant par la même occasion Sibylle Trelawney.

« Il se pourrait effectivement qu'un événement majeur dans la magie allasses bientôt se concrétiser. Reprit le centaure. Les étoiles nous ont indiqué que cet événement changera à jamais le destin de toutes les personnes vivant sur les terres ancestrales de la magie en bien ou en mal, ça le futur nous le dira ! »

Alors que les autres allaient reprendre leur rire, tous se firent plus sérieux, les centaures n'utilisaient l'expression « des terres ancestrales de la magie » que quand la situation était grave. Alors que la professeure de divination les regardait tous d'un air de dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! ».

« Quand pensez-vous que ce changement se fera ? Questionna mortellement sérieux Gellert Grindelwald que personne n'avait vu arriver.

\- Après la lune du solstice d'été.

\- Après la pleine lune de juin ? demanda Harry connaissait les nuits de ses transformations.

\- Exactement M. Potter.

\- Le salop ! Jura le Survivant.

\- Que nous vaux cette exclamation de fureur ? Demanda Dracula.

\- Il veut nous empêcher de combattre ! Nous les loups-garous, on sera trop épuisé pour lever le petit doigt, le lendemain d'une pleine lune.

\- Il se supprime par la même occasion l'appui de ses troupes de loup-garou, alors. Réfléchis Célaéno.

\- Quelle troupe de loup-garou ? Questionna malicieusement Remus, professeur de Duel et Alpha de la meute d'Harry.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles des loups-garous l'avait rejoint, il me semble. Soutien la comtesse de Sterling.

\- Plus maintenant, beaucoup de loups-garous ont entendu que toutes les nuits de pleine lune, une meute acceptait entièrement leur côté loup pour se transformer et s'amuser avec des animaux plus qu'exotique, comme deux gorilles, une lionne, et j'en passe. Répondit Harry.

\- Vous vous acceptez pleinement lors de ses nuits ?

\- affirmatif, et je peux vous dire qu'après ça on souffre moins lors de nos transformations, même si on est beaucoup plus fatigué puisque notre corps est resté éveiller toute une nuit.

\- Donc nous avons un réel problème. Conclut Sbur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort.

\- Quoi ? mais je croyais que la prophétie pouvait être contournée et que toutes les personnes ayant les capacités de le faire, pouvait vaincre ce débile !

\- Malheureusement, le fait que deux représentants des magies qui s'opposent en tout point y croit y crois à fait que même la magie a été obliger de vous reconnaitre comme étant la seule personne pouvant le faire. Expliqua Dracula.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'à cause de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, je suis condamné à le vaincre ? interrogea Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Et la seule façon de vous en débarrasser et de supprimer l'un d'eux, ce qui vous délivrerait de vos chaines. »

À cette suggestion, Harry bondit de sa chaise et pointa sa baguette vers Dumbledore.

« Alors ça va être vite réglé !

\- Vous n'y pensez quand même pas ! S'interposa Mcgonagall.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est de ça faut si on en est là. Et comme son le jour venue je pourrais simplement ne pas venir me battre et laisser enfin les adultes faire leur boulot et tuer ce bâtard chauve !

\- Le fait est que même si on ne peut pas le tuer, on peut au moins l'affaiblir avant de vous laisser le combattre. Renchérie Flitwick.

\- Et vous faire tuer, non merci, je préfère à ce moment-là le faire seul pour éviter des pertes inutiles.

\- M. Potter, vous oubliez bien vite que grâce à la potion tue loup je serais en mesure de vous permettre de passer une pleine lune sans encombre et de ce fait vous rendant apte à combattre le moment venu. Indiqua doucereusement Rogue.

\- Ça ne change rien, se sera toujours à moi de le tuer. »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quelque chose, Daphné, d'un mouvement fluide du poignet désarma le survivant, stupéfiant toute la salle.

« Harry, nous savons que cela ne t'enchante pas de te retrouver devant Voldemort, mais le fait est que même la magie t'en a senti capable, alors prend cette potion tue loup le moment venu et affronte ton destin !

\- Mais…

\- Ne me coupe pas ! Affronte ton destin et tout redeviendra normal après. À moins que … (elle jetât un regard vers Gellert qui lui fit oui de la tête) … A moins que tu n'aies trop peur de Voldemort pour l'affronter ! »

Tous furent encore plus choqués de ses paroles, prenant leur précaution, tous firent un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du danger que représentait un Harry Potter en colère, en colère que Daphné lui balance ça à la tête, elle qui connaissait toutes ses peurs, tous ses rêves.

Ne voulant rien dire qui pourrait blesser, Harry reprit sa baguette, faisait fi de celles qui se levaient devant lui, et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller une rage retenue jusqu'en bas des escaliers qui menaient au bureau de l'illustre Dumbledore. Rage qui éclata dans le couloir dans un hurlement que beaucoup de monde entendit à travers tout Poudlard.

« Vous croyez que j'en ai trop fait ? Demanda apeurer (d'avoir blessé son petit ami) Daphné.

\- Je pense que ses mots, prononcer par toi, on eut l'impact escompté. Lui répondit Gellert.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je lui dise cela ?

\- Car malgré ce que beaucoup de monde pense, Harry n'a jamais voulu se battre, pendant toutes ces années, il n'a fait qu'endosser le rôle que les autres lui ont donné, maintenant je pense qu'il le portera jusqu'au bout, au moment où il lui faudra vaincre Voldemort.

\- Me pardonnera-t-il ?

\- Quand il comprendra ce que nous avons cherché à faire, il ne vous en voudra plus, il rejettera la faut sur nous, les abominables adultes qui vous ont obligés à dire ses choses-là.

\- Et je pense que ce jour-là, si la guerre ne vous a pas tué, Harry rectifiera cette erreur. Devina Remus ?

\- C'est ce jour-là qu'il sera décidé pour nous de prendre des vacances très loin d'ici bien mérité. Avoua Dumbledore.

\- Je pense qu'à ce moment-là même si vous vous trouverez sur la lune, Harry vous retrouvera. Pronostiqua Rogue. »

Malheureusement pour tout le château, Harry ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte, et le fit savoir à tous qu'il était en colère, non pas contre ça bien aimée, mais contre lui, se trouvant trop lâche, trop faible, trop jeune pour pouvoir espérer vaincre le plus grand mage noir de leur ère.

Pour ceux qui savaient quand Voldemort allait attaquer, beaucoup pensèrent qu'heureusement, il ne restait plus qu'un mois précédant celui de juin et que tout cela allait bientôt se terminer, dans le sang.

Le 21 juin au soir, Harry et toute la meute de Remus burent de la potion Tue-Loup que Rogue et Slughorn avaient réussi à préparer en grande quantité.

Alors que les loups-garous passaient leur pleine lune dans les tréfonds de Poudlard surveiller par dix dragons (rien que ça), dehors, vers 5h du matin, les choses se mirent à bouger, le terrain de Quidditch fut entièrement brûlé par les Mangemorts qui se regroupaient autour de leur Seigneur, qui par des injonctions claires et précises ordonna à ses troupes de se placer sans attaquer, il ne voulait pas se retrouver née à naître avec des loups-garous transformés.

Dans le château, les défenseurs avaient vu l'ennemi se déplacer et comme prévu, ni vu ni connu, il fut vidé de ses occupants non combattants avant qu'autre chose ne soit faite, puis discrètement, les gardiens de Poudlard et leurs troupes se cachèrent dans le château, l'ordre du phénix en fit de même Dumbledore resta toute la nuit dans son bureau toute lumière allumer pour faire croire à Tom qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit.

Vers 6h du matin les premiers hurlements de terreurs furent entendus par tous les combattants qui étaient plongés dans une transe avant le combat et un silence funeste.

* * *

Voila voila =)

A la prochaine.


End file.
